I C-H-A-N-B-A-E-K YOU
by CussonsBaekby
Summary: [PENGUMUMAN PEMENANG] I CHANBAEK YOU Fanfic event post! Semua fanfic yang telah masuk diposting dalam satu story sesuai nomor urut. Yuk, baca Chanbaek story buatan penulis-penulis ini! CHANBAEK/CHANYEOL/BAEKHYUN
1. Notes

Hai, Chanbaek Shipper!

Pengiriman **I ChanBaek You** _event_ secara resmi ditutup. Dalam story ini, kami akan post semua _fanfic_ yang dikirimkan oleh peserta per- _chapter_ berdasarkan nomor urut yang diberikan lewat balasan _e-mail_.

Terima kasih atas partisipasinya, baik penulis yang mengirim _fanfic_ dan untuk _readers_. Kami mengadakan event ini semata-mata hanya karena untuk hiburan dan sarana penyaluran keinginan Chanbaek _Shipper_ untuk menulis.

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena dari pihak kami menghapus _authors note_ yang tercantum dalam file fanfic yang dikirimkan. Kami sengaja menghapus _authors note_ tersebut karena kami tidak ingin ada konten lain selain cerita dalam fanfic tersebut. Setelah diumumkan pemenang dalam event ini, peserta diperbolehkan _republish_ cerita yang dikirim di manapun yang penulis inginkan karena hak cipta masih di tangan penulis.

Pengumuman pemenang dijadwalkan tanggal 23 Desember 2017. Namun bisa saja tertunda karena jumlah _fanfic_ yang kami terima lebih dari yang kami ekspektasikan, yaitu sejumlah 40 fanfic. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya.

Jangan lupa ada pulsa senilai 30k untuk dua orang _reviewers_ yang _review_ -nya paling mencyduk. _Review_ yang mencyduk itu bagaimana? Masih menjadi rahasia.

Semoga beruntung!


	2. 1-Behind The Scene-Freeshiawu

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **Behind The Scene**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sedang istrirahat namun bulanlah yang menggantikan pekerjaannya menerangi bumi. Langit sudah sangat gelap kala jarum jam saat itu sudah menunjuk ke angka 12 malam. Para penghuni kota Seoul mayoritas sedang memejamkan mata mereka; terlelap ke alam mimpi. Hanya mayoritas, itu berarti ada yang tidak termasuk kedalam bagian dan Byun Baekhyun adalah salah satunya.

Lelaki bersurai merah terang itu sedang melakoni pekerjaan tikus rumah sekarang. Mengobrak-abrik kulkas mencari apapun yang bisa masuk dan membuat lambungnya dapat diajak kerja sama agar ia bisa terlelap seperti mayoritas warga Seoul lainnya. Entah itu lapar atau hanya nafsunya saja yang jelas Baekhyun menginginkan sesuatu masuk ke lambungnya saat ini.

"Woah, es krim." Satu mangkuk besar es krim strawberry adalah hasil dari kerja keras Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu lagi, lelaki manis itu pergi ke meja makan dan memakan es krim itu dengan brutal. Rasa dingin yang meleleh di lidahnya membuat Baekhyun tidak sadar jika ada sosok lain; tinggi, tampan dengan surai hitam gelap yang mendekatinya.

"Sedang apa kau?" berat. Serak. Seksi. Itu adalah gambaran dari suara Chanyeol; suami si lelaki bersurai merah terang yang baru saja bangun dari tidur. Baekhyun mengarahkan puppy anak anjingnya pada lelaki tinggi itu, lalu tersenyum sembari meringis kecil dengan sendok es krim yang tidak rela untuk ia lepaskan.

"Aku lapar." Jawabannya singkat. Tapi taunya itu mempengaruhi pikiran Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu berkerut alis.

"Kau baru saja makan, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun merengut tidak suka. Membanting sendok es krimnya pada meja makan dengan wajah yang ditekuk 180 derajat dari keadaan semula. "Baby yang menginginkannya." Kini raut wajah Baekhyun berubah sedih. Mengelus perutnya yang membuncit dimana ada hasil percintaannya dengan Chanyeol disana. Satu bulan lagi akan terlahir ke dunia dan Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar melihat bagaimana rupa anaknya nanti.

Chanyeol menghela nafas antara pasrah juga lelah. Yang dominant mengambil duduk disebelah pasangannya. Mengambil sesendok es krim strawberry di atas meja makan dan mengarahkannya pada Baekhyun. "Aaa~"

Baekhyun melihat sendok es krim di hadapannya dengan Chanyeol bergantian. "Boleh?"

"Aku memang membelikannya untukmu."

Baekhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Terlampau manis terlihat hingga Chanyeol hampir saja membuang mangkuk es krim itu dan menyerang Baekhyun dengan ciumannya yang liar. Baekhyun memakan suapan es krimnya sembari tidak berniat melepaskan tatapannya dari Chanyeol.

"Chan."

"Hn."

"Bagaimana dengan permintaanku? Kau akan mengabulkannya bukan?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Lelaki pemimpin geng mafia paling berbahaya di Seoul itu menatap Baekhyun dalam. Chanyeol itu sang dominat yang berbahaya. Ia bahkan menyimpan cekikan paling mematikan dibalik pori-pori tangannya. Tapi semua sisi kejinya sebagai mafia seperti dikalikan dengan nol jika itu berhubungan dengan lelaki cantik suaminya itu. Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kehilangan jati dirinya. Lebih menyedihkan lagi, Chanyeol menikmati semua itu.

Ia mencintai Baekhyun lebih dari apapun. Lalu?

"Latihan menembak akan membuatmu syok Baekhyun, itu tidak baik untuk baby."

Baby; bayi mereka.

"Tapi ini keinginan baby."

Keinginan baby; kelemahan Chanyeol.

Cinta membuat Chanyeol buta. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki pilihan untuk menolak itu semua jika wajah sedih Baekhyun dan rajukan suami cantiknya itu adalah resikonya.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaga baby, okay?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat atas persetujuan itu. Satu pelukan erat yang lebih mungil berikan, menyisakan Chanyeol yang sedikit tertawa sembari membalas pelukan itu.

Telapak tangan Chanyeol bergerak menyingkap kaos kebesaran yang suaminya itu kenakan. Mengecup bagian buncit itu dengan sayang lalu mengelusnya lembut. "Berjanji pada daddy untuk baik-baik saja ya baby?"

"Ayey captain." Suara Baekhyun serupa anak kecil saat menjawabnya. Itu membuat Chanyeol gila, alhasil yang dominant memberikan kecupan gemas pada bibir tipis candunya itu.

"Bagaimana jika sebelum latihan menembak, kau saja yang yang lebih dulu kutembak?" Rendah suara Chanyeol disamping telinganya menggelitik Baekhyun. Yang lebih mungil mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol. Berbisik di balik punggung suaminya itu dengan intonasi mendayu yang membuat Chanyeol nyaris sinting.

"Tembak aku dengan penismu itu, captain."

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun hanya perlu merengek untuk mengendalikan Chanyeol. Yang lebih mungil bahkan pernah meminta sang dominant untuk bertukar warna rambut dan Chanyeol menyetujuinya begitu saja. Baekhyun bilang jika rambut merah terang milik suaminya itu terlihat sangat macho. Baekhyun ingin mencobanya; bagaimana ia dan Chanyeol bertukar penampilan akan seperti apa. Dengan senjata keinginan bayinya Baekhyun dengan mudah mendapatkannya. Lalu ia sadar jika Chanyeol tetap akan menyatu dengan kata macho sementara ia akan tetap menyatu dengan kata cantik bagaimanapun tampilan mereka.

Baekhyun akan selalu menang jika bayi mereka sudah berada paling depan sebagai perisai dari segala penolakan Chanyeol. Seperti hari ini; dimana Baekhyun sedang memegang senjata api berukuran panjang di tangan kanannya. Sekarang Chanyeol yakin jika bayi mereka adalah seorang dominant yang kuat. Lihat seperti apa keinginan bayinya itu.

Chanyeol tidak mengizinkan pelatih yang ia pekejakan untuk mengajari Baekhyun. Hari ini Chanyeol sendiri yang akan melatih suaminya itu. Baekhyun tampak sangat _excited_. Si sipit bersuarai merah itu bahkan sempat mengambil beberapa selca dengan senjata api kebanggaan Chanyeol tersebut.

"Chanyeol, ini terlihat sangat indah, apa kau menggunakannya setiap ingin menghadapi musuh?"

"Tidak sayang, aku menggunakan yang lebih besar dari itu." Baekhyun terlihat kagum berlebihan dengan jawaban yang diberikan Chanyeol. "Benarkah? Apa aku boleh mencobanya?"

"Tidak." Tolak Chanyeol mentah-mentah. "Senjata yang kau pegang itu bahkan dapat melubangi kepala manusia." Chanyeol tersenyum licik saat Baekhyun bergidik atas jawabannya. Ada bagusnya juga menakuti suaminya itu agar Baekhyun tidak semakin penasaran.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku hanya akan mencoba yang ini." Baekhyun mengangkat senjata api itu bersiap menembak papan sasaran dihadapan mereka. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu lantas saja panik. "Tidak, tidak Baekhyun..gunakan penutup telinga ini terlebih dahulu."

Baekhyun tersenyum jenaka melihat kepanikan Chanyeol. Setelah telinganya sudah tertutup, Chanyeol membimbing tangan Baekhyun untuk memposisikan senjata api itu dengan benar. "Kau harus mengangkatnya lurus setinggi bahumu." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, melakukan apa yang Chanyeol intruksikan.

"Ya benar, seperti itu." Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun saat lelaki dengan surai merah itu terlihat sangat serius. Itu menggelitik Chanyeol bagaimana niat Baekhyun untuk belajar menembak sangat besar.

Baekhyun berhasil melesakan tembakan pertamanya. Itu sedikit banyak mengejutkan Chanyeol bagaimana timah panas tersebut tepat mengenai lingkaran merah pada papan sasaran. Lantas saja sang pemimpin mafia tersebut melihat Baekhyun lalu mencuri satu kecupan singkat pada bibir tipis miliknya. "Sayang kau hebat sakali, baiklah sekarang letakan senjata itu."

"Tapi aku ingin mencobanya lagi, Chan~" rengekan Baekhyun kali ini mungkin tidak akan berhasil bagaimana Chanyeol memberikan gelengan mutlak untuk itu. "kita istirahat." Adalah jawaban yang membuat Baekhyun mendesah pasrah.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk pada kursi yang ada disana. Lapangan tembak milik Chanyeol ini bersifat tertutup, jadi tidak akan ada yang menemukan mereka berdua disini karena Chanyeol telah melarang siapapun untuk masuk.

Baekhyun sedang duduk menikmati orange juicenya diatas meja ketika tiba-tiba saja handphone milik Chanyeol berdering nyaring. Yang lebih tinggi mengangkat panggilan tersebut dengan wajah kesal. "Sudahku katakan aku tidak menerima telfon hari ini, Kim Jongin." Desis Chanyeol mematikan.

Jongin diseberang sana tampak panik. "Bos ini gawat! Anak buat Asuza berusaha menerobos rumahmu." Chanyeol terlihat tenang berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin. "Bos aku serius mengatakan ini!" desak Jongin lagi.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku mempekerjakan anjing besar di sana?"

"Ini lebih buruk bos, anak buah Asuza sangat banyak dan mereka berhasil menerobos rumahmu!"

Chanyeol menggenggam handphone-nya semakin erat. "Brengsek." Setelah umpatan itu keluar, Chanyeol mematikan telfon sepihak. Abu gelapnya berkilat marah membayangkan Asuza; musuh sialannya itu berhasil menerobos rumahnya. Chanyeol bisa saja membanting meja dihadapannya saat ini jikalau tidak ada sebuah usapan lembut pada pundaknya. Itu menyadarkan Chanyeol jika ada seseorang yang melihat sisi liarnya.

Pandangan Chanyeol seketika melunak saat menatap Baekhyun. Sang dominant mengambil telapak tangan lentik dihadapannya. Mengecup bagian itu singkat lalu memberikan hal serupa pula pada pemiliknya. "Aku memiliki urasan sayang, kau tidak apakan menunggu disini sebentar? Aku akan memanggil Lisa untuk menemanimu."

"Apa lama?" tanya Baekhyun sedih. Chanyeol tersenyum manis lantas menggeleng. "Tidak akan lama. Aku akan kembali dan membawakanmu sekotak besar es krim strawberry." Taunya hal sederhana seperti itu memberikan dampak yang lumayan besar bagaimana Baekhyun kembali menampilkan senyum bunga mataharinya.

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Chanyeol kembali mencuri sebuah kecupan pada bibir candunya itu. Mengusap surai merah terang milik Baekhyun sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Tak benar menyadari jika Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu datar lalu ikut beranjak pula dari sana sebelum Lisa; asisten rumah tangga mereka datang.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku. Merenggangkan otot-otot lehernya saat berjalan memasuki kediamannya yang diretas oleh Asuza; musuh terbesar Chanyeol dalam hal mafia. Lelaki bermarga Park itu menggeram tertahan pada anak buahnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di depan pekarangan rumahnya.

"Kalian dipecat. Pergi sebelum aku mematahkan tulang kalian."

Anak buah Chanyeol tampak tersentak, membungkuk hormat sebelum berlari terbirit-birit menjauh dari sana. Chanyeol si dominant pemimpin mafia paling berbahaya telah kembali. Tidak baik untuk mengacaukan emosinya jika kalian masih sayang nyawa.

Abu gelap Chanyeol semakin berkilat menyeramkan saat melihat rumahnya dengan Baekhyun tampak sangat kacau. Para pekerja yang ia tugaskan membersihkan rumah tampak terikat disetiap sudut ruang tamunya. Chanyeol tidak tau seberapa banyak anak buah si sialan Asuza itu, namun yang jelas Chanyeol akan membunuhnya satu persatu.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan dua buah senjata api di kantong celananya. Ada dua orang penyusup yang Chanyeol yakini sebagai anak buah Asuza tengah mengobrak-abrik ruangan kerjanya. Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol menarik pelatuk dan menembak mereka tanpa ampun.

Sesuai dugaan Chanyeol. Begitu kedua orang itu mati, kawan-kawannya akan muncul. Ada lebih dari lima orang yang menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Chanyeol dengan gesit menghindar. Memberikan tembakan yang serupa pada mereka semua.

Semua telah tumbang dan itu menciptakan satu senyum jahat diwajah Chanyeol. "Keluar kau, Asuza sialan! Kali ini aku tidak akan memberikanmu ampun karena sudah membuat kacau tempat tinggalku."

Chanyeol memutar. Memasang konsentrasi penuh jikalau ada serangan mendadak yang terjadi. Yang dinantikannya datang; Asuza dengan seringaian brengsek yang ingin Chanyeol musnahkan. Lelaki tua Bangka sialan itu datang dengan seorang pemuda yang ia bekap. Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu..Baekhyun?

"Sialan!" Chanyeol berdesis bagai ular. Mengarahkan senjatanya pada Asuza namun hal itu terjadi bersamaan dengan moncong pistol yang mengarah pada kepala surai merah milik Baekhyun. "Kau tarik pelatukmu, maka aku juga akan menarik pelatukku, Park."

Chanyeol menggeram bagai singa kelaparan. "Apa maumu brengsek? Lepaskan dia. Kau salah jika bermain dengaku melibatkan Baekhyun." Asuza tertawa.

"Hmm..hmmmhh." Chanyeol kehilangan fokusnya saat Baekhyun berontak. Saat itu pula dari arah belakang ada yang menendang kakinya membuat Chanyeol tumbang. Baekhyun mendelik, air matanya bahkan tergenang lalu tak lama menetes saat sang pelaku penendangan itu menginjak kepala Chanyeol.

"Kulihat suamimu ini sedang hamil." Asuza mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah perut Baekhyun. "Sepertinya menarik jika aku membunuhmu dihadapannya seperti yang kau lakukan pada istriku dulu kan, Park?"

"Istrimu dulu mencoba membunuh Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap dikantorku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja." Chanyeol berteriak murka. Bersamaan dengan itu injakan di kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Lalu aku juga ingin kau merasakannya, sialan!" moncong pistol yang hendak menembak Chanyeol terarah keatas. Itu ulah Baekhyun, dengan sekuat tenaga lelaki bersuarai merah itu menendang tangan Asuza hingga peluru itu terarah keatas dan menghancurkan atap rumahnya. Tangan kanan Baekhyun memegangi perutnya sementara tangan kirinya mengambil senjata Chanyeol yang tergeletak di lantai.

DOR DOR

Dua tembakan untuk dua nyawa yang melayang. Asuza dan anak buahnya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya oleh itu. Asuza dan anak buahnya sudah mati berkat ulah tangan Baekhyun. Suami mungilnya itu langsung jatuh terduduk dengan lemas sembari memegangi perutnya. Chanyeol bangkit seketika, menghujani Baekhyun dengan pelukan erat penenang diri.

"Sudah Baekhyun, kau melakukan yang terbaik."

"Aku hiks..aku mengikutimu tadi..Chan..aku..aku juga, hiks..membunuh mereka.." Chanyeol tertegun oleh itu tapi ia mencoba bersikap biasa. Pantas saja Asuza menemukan Baekhyun karena ternyata lelaki mungil itu sendiri yang mengikutinya.

"Aku..hanya penasaran dengan..urusanmu..Chan."

Chanyeol mengusap surai merah suami mungilnya. Lelaki yang tengah mengandung itu tidak berhenti terisak; teringat kembali dengan darah yang mengucur akibat tembakannya tadi. "Aku takut bayiku akan ketakutan Chan. Dia pasti megira ibunya seorang pembunuh."

"Hey..hey.." Chanyeol mengurai pelukan mereka lantas menggengam wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kau tidak membunuh, sayang..kau menyelamatkan hidupku." Baekhyun masih tersenggal-senggal dengan tangisnya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan sipitnya yang memerah dan basah.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol tersenyum sangat manis. Mencium belah bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Kau penyelamat hidupku Baek, tanpamu aku tidak akan bisa bernafas."

Chanyeol si mafia paling berbahaya. Chanyeol si dominant yang sangat mencintai suaminya; Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun yang berada di gendongannya pada ranjang mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum jenaka; satu hal yang sangat Chanyeol suka bagaimana mereka akan memulai percintaan dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan seperti itu.

"Sayang, berhenti tersenyum atau aku akan meleleh sekarang." Baekhyun tertawa atas candaan Chanyeol tersebut. Yang mungil mengalungkan lengannya. Mengangkat susah payah bokongnya hanya untuk menggoda kejantanan Chanyeol yang terjepit dibalik celana kainnya.

Chanyeol menggeram lantas membalas dengan kecupan menggoda pada cuping telinga Baekhyun. Lelaki bermarga sama dengan Chanyeol itu menggelijang geli saat tulang rawannya dipermainkan.

Telapak tangan Chanyeol bekerja handal. Melucuti kemeja Baekhyun dengan begitu mudah lantas menarik celana lelaki itu hingga hanya menyisakan celana dalam hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putih bersih milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memerah hingga ke telinga. Chanyeol selalu berhasil menaikan libodonya dalam sekejap hanya dengan lidah dan gigi pria itu yang bekerja mempermainkan puting merah mudanya. "Eghh~Chanyeolhh~" desahan sudah menguar tanda permainan akan sulit dihentikan.

Chanyeol menggila. Lelaki dengan surai hitam lebat itu melumuri seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dengan liurnya yang panas. Baekhyun seperti terpanggang dan hanya tunggu beberapa detik saja untuk meleleh.

Lidah Chanyeol tepat berhenti pada pusat tubuhnya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar saat celana dalam hitam yang ia kenakan telah hilang. Mungkin disudut kamar? Entahlah. Ia terlalu malas untuk peduli sedang gairah tengah meletup-letup saat ini.

Oh yang benar saja. Siang di Seoul kali ini sedang salju tapi kedua lelaki itu seolah terbakar oleh hangat tubuh masing-masing. Chanyeol kembali naik, membelit lidah Baekhyun dalam sebuah pagutan yang menguras cukup banyak tenaga. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, Baek." Lihatlah lelaki itu. Dengan pakaiannya yang masih lengkap berkata demikian sementara lawan mainnya sudah telanjang bulat; pasrah atas keahlian sang dominant.

"Kau bahkan belum melepas bajumu, Chan." Taunya Chanyeol tertawa untuk itu. Pemimpin mafia itu bangkit, melepaskan semua pakaiannya secepat kilat lalu naik kembali memenjarakan Baekhyun. "Katakan jika baby merasa tidak nyaman."

"Baby justru akan senang jika mommynya senang."

Mereka kembali menyatukan diri. Sebuah ciuman panas kali ini bagaimana Chanyeol yang mendekatkan pinggungnya pada lubang surga pujaannya. Geraman muncul saat Chanyeol merasa jika miliknya terjepit dengan erat. Sangat panas seolah ini adalah yang pertama bagi mereka.

"Kau selalu luar biasa, Baek." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan singkat. Beralih memberikan kecupan dilumuri gigitan pada perpotongan leher yang lebih mungil. Menyisakan bintik keunguan yang akan terlihat sampai beberapa hari kedepan.

Biarlah semua orang tau jika Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Milik Chanyeol sang dominant paling berbahaya seorang diri.

"Egghh..Chanyeollhh"

"Arrgghh Baekhh."

Pencapaian datang saat Chanyeol menumbuk titik nikmat si mungil entah yang keberapa kali. Chanyeol mengalir deras dalam diri Baekhyun. Sangat banyak hingga Baekhyun dapat merasakan jika separuh diri dominant itu ada pada dirinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, sayang."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A month later..**_

Baekhyun mengecup kening bayi mungil di gendongannya lalu menaruh si cantik itu pada box bayi. Anak mereka perempuan dan entah itu Baekhyun atau Chanyeol dibuat terkejut atas hal itu. Baekhyun bahkan tidak ingin memeriksakan jenis kelamin anaknya saat mengandung dulu. Baekhyun sangat yakin jika ia mengandung dominant tapi lihat siapa yang berada diantara mereka sekarang.

"Baby Jihyun sudah tidur?" Chanyeol yang baru saja pulang melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mereka mendekati keranjang bayi disana. Baekhyun yang berdiri di sebelah suaminya itu mengangguk. "Dia sudah minum susu. Jadi sudah saatnya tidur." Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum jenaka. Entah berapa umur lelaki bermarga asli Byun itu sampai-sampai senyumannya terlihat lebih menggemaskan dari anak berumur 5 tahun.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku yang menyusu sekarang?"

"Apa? Yak Park Chanyeol, turunkan aku!"

Terlambat. Chanyeol sudah berhasil menjatuhkan Baekhyun diranjang mereka. Menyerang si sipit itu dengan ciuman sebelum menyingkap piyama Baekhyun memperlihatkan puting kesukaan Chanyeol.

"Emhh~" Baekhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan desahannya. Ia masih sadar jika ada nyawa kecil lain selain mereka di dalam sini. Dan Baekhyun tidak ingin mencemari otak putri kecilnya dengan suara-suara laknat percintaan mereka. Namun Baekhyun melepaskan kerja lidahnya saat Chanyeol menggesekan gigi pada putingnya yang tengah mengeras. Itu sedikit geli juga nikmat hingga Baekhyun kelepasan mendesah. "Eghh Chanyeol~"

Chanyeol menyeringai. Dominant itu baru saja ingin meloloskan piyama tidur Baekhyun sebelum ada tangis kencang yang mengintrupsi mereka. Baekhyun lantas saja mendorong Chanyeol menjauh. Berlari secepat angin menuju Jihyun yang tiba-tiba saja terbangun.

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya sendiri saat abu gelapnya menangkap Baekhyun yang menenangkan Jihyun lantas memberikan anak mereka susu. Chanyeol juga mau, Chanyeol juga mau menghisap puting merah muda itu!

"Baek."

Baekhyun mengarahkan tatapan tajam. "Gara-garamu yeol, baby Jihyun bangun." Chanyeol menatap nanar suaminya itu. Kenapa ia selalu jadi pihak yang disalahkan?

"Baek, sayang. Aku juga mau." Baekhyun mendesah lelah atas rajukan lelaki yang menjadi pasangan hidupnya tersebut. "Pindah ke depan tv, aku akan menyusulmu." Lalu tanpa aba-aba lagi Chanyeol langsung pergi ke sofa di depan tv. Hal itu lantas saja membuat Baekhyun menggeleng tidak percaya. Kemana perginya Park Chanyeol si dominant pemimpin mafia itu?

Jawabannya tentu saja tidak ada. Karena selama ada Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya akan menjadi lelaki yang terlalu mencintai suami mungilnya. Tidak ada mafia, yang ada hanya cinta dan kasih sayang.

Jika Baekhyun disuruh memilih antara bahaya atau ketentraman, lelaki sipit itu pasti akan memilih bahaya. Tidak apa selalu terlibat dalam bahaya selama disitu ada Chanyeol yang selalu melindunginya. Hidupnya, juga kebahagiaan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	3. 2-About My Baekhyunie-uriessyxo

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **About My Baekhyunie**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

Mungil

Itu hal pertama yang terlintas di kepala Chanyeol ketika menatap pria kecil yang diperkenalkan sebagai Member baru di gorup mereka, dia terlihat pendiam dari luar, itu pemikiran Chanyeol

Lalu setelahnya Chanyeol menyesal.

Namanya Byun baekhyun, dia semanis namanya, atau setidaknya menurut Chanyeol begitu, dia periang, dan tentunya tidak Pendiam sama sekali

Dan tentunya dia suka bercerita, pernah suatu waktu setahun setelah debut mereka ketika Chanyeol baru mulai mencoba menulis lagu dikamarnya, pria kecil itu mendorong pintu (meski terdengar seperti di dobrak ) lalu melempar tubuh kecilnya ke kasur di samping meja yang di gunakan Chanyeol untuk mencatat lirik, lalu mulai bercerita tentang sehun yang membeli anjing baru yang lucu,

Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengerti letak menariknya Di mana, jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan Baekhyun tetap terlihat senang dengan responnya.

Lalu setelah kejadian itu semuanya lebih buruk lagi, Baekhyun makin suka menceritakan semua hal yang ia alami, bahkan untuk hal sepele seperti Lay yang kehilangan Power bank, atau Kai yang membuat berantakan kamarnya sehingga D.o marah

Itu hal biasa, yang sering semua orang alami, tidak spesial hingga harus diceritakan dengan semangat, jadi Chanyeol coba mengatakan hal yang ada di pikirannya, bahwa Chanyeol tidak harus tahu tentang hal-hal kecil seperti itu, Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun mungkin akan mengerti dan hanya mengatakan hal yang penting saja

Tapi Chanyeol tak menyangka yang ia dapatkan adalah ruang sunyi tanpa suara, Baekhyun sungguh tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi, entah penting atau tidak, dan yang terburuk, ia bahkan tidak tahu ketika teman sekamarnya itu sakit, Chanyeol mendapati dorm sepi ketika pulang latihan sendiri, lalu suho memberitahunya jika ternyata Baekhyun dilarikan ke rumah sakit sore itu

ia mulai bertanya tanya jika mungkin Baekhyun tersinggung atas ucapannya, tapi yang si mungil itu katakan ketika ditanya setelah sembuh dari sakitnya adalah..

"aku pikir Chanyeol tidak suka kalau aku berisik"

Sangat menggemaskan, dan juga menghawatirkan

Jika ada satu alasan untuk tidak menyukai Baekhyun, mungkin itu karena sesuatu yang anehnya Chanyeol sukai,

Baekhyun itu manja.

Jika mereka pergi ke suatu tempat untuk liburan atau syuting, Baekhyun selalu suka duduk di antara para maknae, Sehun dan Kai, lalu ia akan bermanja sepanjang perjalanan dan menyanyi Di antara dua orang yang suka ketenangan itu

Sehun akan bergumam jengkel, lalu Kai mendorong Baekhyun jauh jauh, jadi pada akhirnya, Baekhyun tetap duduk di samping Chanyeol, karena tidak ada yang tahan dengannya.

Selain sehun dan kai, baekhyun suka berada di samping D.o atau Xiumin, Chanyeol tak tahu alasannya, satu satunya hal yang mirip dari mereka adalah mereka memiliki pipi Chubby yang lucu, tapi tetap saja, gabungan Baekhyun, D.o dan Xiumin tidak terlihat bagus

Xiumin bahkan pernah meneriakinya agar tidak menganggunya ketika tidur, didunia ini satu satunya yang Xiumin syukuri adalah waktu tidurnya, sampai baekhyun mulai mengganggu.

D.o juga pernah menarik kerah baju Baekhyun agar berhenti merengek minta di buatkan sup kacang kedelai,

Rengek kanBaekhyun benar-benar membuat semua orang sakit kepala

Tapi anehnya, itu hal yang paling Chanyeol suka

Chanyeol tidak keberatan jika Baekhyun merengek sepanjang hari kepadanya, dari pada mendapat punggung dingin, rengek kan lebih terdengar baik.

Berisik dan manja, chanyeol pikir dia mulai terbiasa dan menyukainya, tapi ada satu hal yang kapan pun baekhyun lakukan sedikit mengganggu

skinship

Awalnya tidak masalah ketika Baekhyun melakukannya dalam takaran yang wajar, itu menyenangkan ketika Baekhyun bergelantungan di lengan Chanyeol yang panjang, juga memeluk lengan Chanyeol ketika tidur, chanyeol menyukainya ketika teman sekamarnya terlihat imut dan kecil.

Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu tempat, tidak peduli Di man dan kapan pun, di panggung atau bahkan di kamar mandi, dia meloncat memeluk leher Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba, Chanyeol sering terkejut karena tingkahnya yang luar biasa itu

Para Member bahkan mulai melihat Chanyeol aneh, mereka menggodanya, tentu saja Chanyeol sadar, dan itu menyebalkan sekali, Sehun bahkan suka menukar tempat duduknya ketika mereka makan agar Chanyeol bisa duduk di samping Baekhyun

Mereka juga suka sekali melaporkan hal seputar baekhyun, mulai yang penting seperti..

"Chanyeol, tadi Baekhyun jatuh ketika menari"

Atau yang biasa seperti

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengatakan padaku ia ingin ke toko alat musik di persimpangan jalan"

Hingga yang aneh seperti

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun membeli 2 celana dalam baru hari ini"

Ia tahu, Member tidak bermaksud mengejeknya, itu hanya seperti mereka senang melihat ekspresi Chanyeol tentang semua yang Baekhyun lakukan

Tapi itu menyebalkan, bahkan D.o yang biasanya diam, memberikan Chanyeol air minuman dobel, jika Chanyeol ingin berbagi dengan Baek setelah latihan katanya.

Jadi Chanyeol sedikit berpikir keras cara mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk tidak terlalu menempel padanya di depan para Member, tapi Chanyeol takut itu menyinggung perasaan Baekhyun, jadi ia hanya menunjukkan wajah tidak senang jika Baekhyun memeluknya di depan Member

Awalnya Baekhyun mungkin sedikit bingung, tapi setelahnya ia mengerti sendiri, jadi Baekhyun mulai berhenti memeluk Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga mulai berhenti bergelayut manja di tangan Chanyeol, dan pada akhirnya, Baekhyun tidak lagi memeluk tangan Chanyeol ketika tidur, ia juga tidak masuk kamar mandi sembarangan jika Chanyeol berada di dalam

Intinya, ia berhenti menyentuh Chanyeol, benar bebar berhenti.

Awalnya Chanyeol pikir ia berhasil meminta Baekhyun mengerti jika ia tidak suka disentuh di depan umum, tapi setelah itu, Baekhyun malah seperti alergi kepadanya, ia berusaha duduk sejauh mungkin dari Chanyeol ketika makan, dia bahkan mulai memunggungi Chanyeol ketika tidur

Bahkan ketika tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan Chanyeol ketika latihan, ia menarik tangannya dengan cepat.

Chanyeol awalnya tidak ambil pusing, tapi Baekhyun terus bertingkah aneh, dan lebih sering berada di dekat Suho dan Sehun

baekhyun mulai suka memeluk Suho atau Sehun, ia bahkan lebih sering pergi keluar dengan Sehun dibandingkan dengannya, Baekhyun pas sekali seperti pacar yang sedang marah

Chanyeol dibuat frustasi, Baekhyun tetap bicara padanya, tapi tidak ingin Chanyeol terlalu dekat, Baekhyun kadang dengan sengaja meletakan bantal diantara mereka ketika tidur

Lalu masuk mobil lebih dulu agar tidak berada di samping chanyeol, saat dipanggung, ia sengaja berdiri paling ujung, tidak bicara, menoleh pun tidak.

Setelah dipikir pikir Chanyeol tidak benar benar benci ketika Baekhyun menyentuhnya, ia bahkan senang jika Baekhyun memeluk tangannya manja di malam hari, Chanyeol mungkin hanya risi, atau gengsi?

Tapi sekarang Chanyeol mulai berpikir akan jadi gila jika Baekhyun tetap dengan Sikapnya yang menyebalkan itu, minta maaf pun rasanya aneh, ia harus bilang apa?

"Baekhyun maafkan aku, aku sebenarnya suka kau sentuh, jadi sentuh saja aku"

Dan di antara Kegelisahan yang menyebalkan, Chanyeol terselamatkan karena hujan

Malam itu hujan deras sekali setelah mereka sampai Di rumah, semua Member terlalu lelah hingga mereka tertidur dengan cepat, Chanyeol juga begitu, Baekhyun masih tidur dengan meletakkan bantal di antara mereka, itu malam yang baik untuk istirahat, tapi Chanyeol terbangun bahkan sebelum sempat tidur dengan nyenyak, seseorang menarik ujung kerah bajunya, itu teman kecilnya yang mirip dengan puppy

Baekhyun menatapnya seperti baru melihat hantu, jadi Chanyeol bertanya ia kenapa, Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, lalu petir mulai membuat kamar menjadi terang, Chanyeol langsung tahu bahwa Baekhyun fobia petir, Chanyeol bertanya jika mungkin Baekhyun memiliki beberapa obat penenang, tapi si kecil itu menggeleng, bibirnya bergetar tapi lalu ia mengatakan sesuatu dengan mata yang membuat hati mana pun meleleh

"bolehkan aku memeluk Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sedih, haruskan dia bertanya seperti itu, rasanya Chanyeol seperti jadi orang jahat

Chanyeol membuang bantal yang ada Di antara mereka ke belakang punggungnya, lalu membawa kepala si kecil ke dadanya yang hangat, Baekhyun tidak menangis, tapi matanya berkaca kaca, itu jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada melihatnya menangis tersedu saat award bagi Chanyeol

Menepuk punggungnya perlahan, Chanyeol berusaha membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang dan aman, hingga tanpa sadar, Chanyeol lah yang paling merasa nyaman di antara mereka

Baekhyun tidak lagi gemetar ketakutan, petirnya juga mulai berkurang, tapi masih tetap hujan, tapi meski begitu Chanyeol tetap memeluknya.

Baekhyun memainkan kancing biru pada baju tidur Chanyeol, dia bergumam sesuatu seperti terima kasih, atau maaf menyentuhmu

Itu mendorong Chanyeol untuk bertanya kenapa Baekhyun terlihat menjauh

Chanyeol pikir ia akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti sebelumnya

"aku pikir chanyeol tidak suka aku peluk"

Tapi anehnya Baekhyun tidak mengatakan itu, dia hanya bergumam kecil yang tidak diketahui artinya

Lalu tiba-tiba berkata

"Chanyeol aku menyukaimu"

Chanyeol pikir ia hampir melompat saking terkejut, tapi ia tidak melakukan itu

Yang ia lakukan bahkan jauh sekali dari pemikirannya

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping baekhyun lebih erat lalu mencium kepalanya sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan

"aku juga menyukaimu, jadi jangan menjauh terus "

.

.

Tapi itu 4 tahun lalu, Pertama kali chanyeol mendengar pernyataan cinta dari pria kecilnya yang seperti puppy

"CHANYEOL. ..." Baekhyun berteriak kencang sambil berlari memasuki kamar pribadi Chanyeol, sekarang mereka punya kamar sendiri, tapi bagi Baekhyun kamar Chanyeol adalah kamarnya juga

Chanyeol sedang duduk di kasur dengan sebuah gitar di tangan, melihat puppy kecil itu siap melompat, chanyeol menjauhkan segala alat musik dan buku liriknya lalu menangkap Baekhyun ketika si kecil itu sampai

"Baek, aku sudah bilang jangan berlari dan melompat" Chanyeol mengomel sambil membetulkan duduk baekhyum sehingga si kecil berada di sampingnya, Baekhyun terkekeh melihat Chanyeol mengomel, lalu membuat pout hingga Chanyeol mengecupnya gemas.

"ada apa hari ini? Baekhyunie ku terlihat senang" Chanyeol kembali mengambil gitar, ingin melanjutkan lagunya yang tertunda

"Hari ini syutingku terakhir ku, Chanyeol lupa? Kau janji mentraktir ku makan malam" Baekhyun mulai merasa tidak senang, itu buruk jadi Chanyeol kembali meninggalkan aktivitasnya dan menatap baekhyun sayang

"tidak kok, aku tidak lupa, tadi aku hanya menggodamu" Chanyeol tersenyum manis, Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk leher Chanyeol erat.

"itu bagus, ayo kita keluar, D.o membeli anak anjing yang lucu, ayo pergi melihatnya"

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol hingga yang yang lebih tinggi berdiri dan mengikutinya keluar

begitulah Baekhyun,

pacar yang imut, banyak bicara, dan juga manja, kadang membuat Chanyeol serba salah, atau kadang malah jadi salah tingkah, tapi satu satunya yang tidak pernah Chanyeol suka adalah bertingkah baik baik saja ketika Chanyeol tau bahwa ia tidak bisa Tanpa Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	4. 3-Hundo P!-WinterJung09

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **Hundo P!**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Baekhyun sayang, aku sangat ingin minum denganmu hari ini! Ayo kita pergi minum!"**_

Disinilah mereka pada akhirnya. Terduduk di kedai yang ada di jalan dan tertawa bersama. Ah, sebenarnya, Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa kencang sampai orang orang menoleh. Kau tahu, dia tertawa karena Chanyeol—lelaki yang mengajaknya kemari, duduk dengan tas gitar yang besar di belakangnya.

"Ya ampun," Baekhyun tertawa lagi. Jemarinya yang lentik terayun dan membuat gesture seolah olah sedang menghapus air mata dari sudut matanya.

"Chanyeol, kau bilang kau ingin minum tapi kenapa kau membawa gitar seperti pengamen putus asa?"

Dia tertawa lagi.

Chanyeol ikut terkekeh. Hanya sebentar. Dia menatap Baekhyun lembut sebelum menggenggam tangan lelaki yang lebih mungil darinya itu, membuat tubuh kecilnya tersentak.

Yang lebih tinggi tersenyum saat tawa si kecil hilang dan tergantikan dengan rona merah yang menjalar sampai ke telinganya. Kemudian, maniknya menelisik kerumunan orang di kedai itu, mencari bibi pemilik kedai. Dan ketika dirinya menemukan sosok itu, Chanyeol berseru.

"Bibi, kami ingin memesan."

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk dan mendekat ke meja mereka.

"Hari ini lumayan dingin ya. Apakah ingin sebotol soju?" Tawarnya.

"Dua botol, saja bi."

"Baik, dua botol soju. Ada lagi, anak muda?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke Baekhyun yang masih menunduk dengan wajah merah.

"Baby, apakah kau ingin sesuatu yang lain?"

Si pemilik kedai tampak terkejut dan mengernyit selama beberapa saat.

"Tidak," Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya sekilas hanya untuk menundukkannya lagi—malu karena tatapan intens si pemilik kedai.

"Tapi tidak baik minum dengan perut kosong, By."

Chanyeol bergumam sebentar, "Dua botol soju dan samgyeopsal saja, Bi."

"Baik, baik." Pemilik kedai itu dengan cepat menuliskannya di kertas putih, merobeknya dan memberikan kertas itu pada seseorang—mungkin pelayan yang lain. Melihat bibi itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, Chanyeol menoleh dan bertanya ramah.

"Ada apa, Bi?"

"Eh, anu.." Wanita paruh baya itu menggaruk kepalanya, "Itu—"

Dia menunjuk Baekhyun, lantas melanjutkan.

"Teman dekatmu?"— _Yang kau panggil dengan "Baby"._

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap mereka berdua bergantian. Kemudian pandangannya sepenuhnya terpusat pada Chanyeol—menanti apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki itu sebagai jawaban.

"Dia bukan teman dekatku, Bi." Chanyeol terkekeh, mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari jemari Baekhyun tapi genggaman itu masih terasa amat lembut dan membuatnya meleleh karena kehangatannya.

"Lalu, apakah saudaramu?"

"Dia kekasihku."

Baekhyun tertegun, sedikit banyak terpesona dengan senyuman Chanyeol saat mengatakan itu. Wanita paruh baya yang memiliki kedai ini terkejut dan tersenyum canggung, kemudian undur diri dan pergi.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, "Kau harusnya bilang kalau aku teman dekatmu saja."

"Tapi kau bukan teman dekatku, Baekby." Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman mautnya lagi.

"Kau kekasihku dan kenapa aku harus malu mengakui itu? Kau makhluk termanis yang hidup di dunia ini dan kau memilih diriku untuk menjadi kekasihmu! Aku selalu bersyukur atas itu, By."

"Tukang gombal."

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya main main, "Reaksi yang salah, sayang. Harusnya kau tersenyum sambil berkata 'Ah, Channie ku manis sekali~'. Seperti itu."

Mendengarnya, Baekhyun tertawa cekikikan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar sehingga eyesmilenya terlihat dan mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit agar bisa mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu membeku.

"Channie-ku manis sekali~"

Chanyeol mencubit pipinya gemas, "Kenapa pacarku bisa imut sekali, huh?"

"Hehe, Chanyeolie juga tampan sekali."

Mereka berdua tertawa.

Dua botol soju di letakkan di sisi meja, disusul samgyeopsal yang masih di panggang. Chanyeol menoleh dan menemukan pelayan yang tadi membawa kertas pesanan berdiri disana—tersenyum ramah.

"Pesanan anda, Tuan tuan."

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun yang berkata, disusul senyum Chanyeol pada pelayan wanita itu.

Baekhyun meraih botol soju yang ada di atas meja, berniat membuka tutupnya dan meminumnya segera namun Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Tunggu, tunggu." Lelaki itu mengambilkannya sepotong daging dari pemanggang dan menyuapkannya pada Baekhyun, tidak lupa meniupnya dulu agar tidak terlalu panas untuk di makan kekasihnya. Baekhyun menerima suapan Chanyeol dengan senyuman, mengunyah daging yang ada di mulutnya dan mengintip lelaki itu dengan malu dari poninya.

"Kau harus makan dulu," Chanyeol kembali menyuapkan potongan daging yang lain kepadanya, dan tentu saja diterima dengan senang hati.

"Kunyah dagingnya dengan benar, sayang. Ingat kata dokter, kita harus mengunyahnya tiga puluh dua kali sebelum menelannya agar tidak memberatkan pencernaanmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Chan, kau juga harus makan! Samgyeopsalnya enak sekali, lho!"

"Benarkah? Makan lebih banyak kalau begitu."

"Tapi aku ingin kau juga makan bersamaku!"

"Baik, baik." Chanyeol terkekeh, meraih sumpitnya dan mengambil daging. Memakannya sambil menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau benar, by. Dagingnya manis sekali."

"Kau salah. Daging ini rasanya gurih, bukan manis." Baekhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Dagingnya memang gurih. Tapi berubah manis seketika begitu sampai di mulutku."

"Mana bisa begitu?" Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Di depanku ini kan, ada pemanis alami yang membuat segalanya terasa lebih manis. Termasuk hidupku."

"Chanyeol, padahal kita belum minum tapi sepertinya kau sudah mabuk, ya? Kenapa hari ini mengucapkan banyak kalimat aneh?"

"Kenapa terdengar aneh? Padahal aku sedang memberitahumu apa yang kurasakan."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, entah mengapa merasa bersalah melihat lelaki itu menunduk dan membuka tutup botol soju dengan raut yang sulit di baca.

"Bukan seperti itu." Baekhyun menjelaskan, "Aku kan, hanya bermaksud bercanda."

Chanyeol menoleh sedikit, "Jadi perasaanku bagimu cuma candaan?"

"Channie~" Baekhyun merengek, "Kenapa marah? Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu."

"Kumaafkan," Chanyeol menyeringai, "Tapi cium aku dulu."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, "Iya-Iya."

Jemari mungilnya menangkup kedua sisi wajah Chanyeol dan menariknya mendekat, berbisik di depan bibirnya sebelum menciumnya.

"Aku cinta Channie~"

Chanyeol tersenyum di sela sela pertemuan bibir mereka. Wajahnya sedikit ia miringkan, memperdalam tautan bibir itu sebelum melepasnya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di dahi yang lebih mungil.

"Sudah boleh minum sekarang?" Baekhyun menatap nya dengan jenaka.

"Jangan terlalu banyak, oke?"

"Okie." Baekhyun menuangkan soju ke gelas Chanyeol dan kemudian mengisi gelasnya sendiri.

"Cheers~"

"Cheers!"

Chanyeol meneguk soju yang ada di gelasnya dengan sekali tegukan, melirik Baekhyun yang meminumnya dengan cara yang entah mengapa membuat seluruh cahaya di dunia menyorot padanya—cantik

"Ahh! Segarnya!"

Chanyeol tersenyum, menuangkan kembali gelas si mungil tapi tetap memastikan bahwa itu adalah dosis yang aman dan tidak menghawatirkan. Sedangkan dirinya hanya melihat Baekhyun yang meminum sojunya dengan bahagia—dia hanya melihat karena masih harus menyetir setelah ini.

Baekhyun meminum gelas demi gelas, di sela sela itu Chanyeol menyuapkan daging daging ke mulutnya dan berulang kali mengecup pipinya karena gemas. Hari sudah semakin larut tapi kedai semakin ramai oleh para pekerja yang baru kembali dari kantornya.

Chanyeol terkekeh ketika Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja, menatap dirinya dengan sayu.

"Channie~" Renggeknya.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Kenapa wajahmu ada banyak bintang? Hehe— _hik_."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusap rambut lelaki itu dengan lembut, "Tidak ada bintang di wajahku, sayang."

"Tapi itu," Baekhyun menunjuk hidungnya, "Ada banyak bintang~" Lanjutnya dengan kanakan.

Chanyeol tidak berkata apapun lagi, hanya tertawa dan menuangkan soju ke gelasnya. Baekhyun bergumam sesuatu dengan tidak jelas dan Chanyeol juga tidak berusaha untuk mendengarkan.

"Chanyeollie.."

"Hmm?" Chanyeol menoleh.

"Apakah beruang kutub pernah minum soju?"

Gelak tawa milik Chanyeol terdengar keras, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena aku kasihan pada mereka," Baekhyun memainkan jari Chanyeol yang berada di atas tangannya, "Kutub Utara itu pasti dingin sekali ya? Sayang sekali, padahal beruang kutub itu lucu lucu dan bulunya terlihat sangat— _hik_.. halus.."

Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak gemas, sehingga ia mencuri tiga kecupan dari Baekhyun. Satu di keningnya, satu di pipi kanannya, dan satu lagi di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat manis, huh? Aku bisa diabetes kalau kau begini terus setiap hari."

"Tidak! Chanyeollie-ku tidak boleh diabetes! Diabetes itu penyakit menurun, tahu! Nanti kalau kau kena— _hik_ —diabetes, baby kita kelak juga akan kena!"

"Iya, iya, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan kena diabetes, deh!" Chanyeol tertawa mendengar kalimatnya sendiri.

"Oh iya, Chanyeollie!"

"Ada apa lagi, sayang?"

"Kenapa kau membawa gitarmu?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil tertawa lebar.

"Aku ingin menyanyikan sesuatu untukmu, By."

"Menyanyi apa? Memangnya hari ini hari ulang tahun ku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Apakah melakukan sesuatu untuk orang yang kucintai hanya boleh pada saat dia berulang tahun?"

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, "Uuh, kalau kau bersikap manis seperti ini terus, aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu dua kali."

"Jatuh cinta seribu kali juga tidak apa, By. Asalkan kau jatuh cinta hanya padaku."

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta kalau bukan kau, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terkekeh, mengusap pipi gembil si mungil yang memerah efek alkohol.

"Mau menyanyi bersama, Baek?"

"Tentu!"

Chanyeol mengulum senyum, "Tapi tunggu sebentar, minum ini dulu."

Manik kecilnya menyipit saat Chanyeol menyerahkan padanya sebuah botol dengan kemasan orange cerah. Baekhyun membaca tulisan yang tertera di botol minuman kemasan itu, bergumam kecil.

"Minuman pereda mabuk..?"

"Setelah ini aku akan mengatakan sesuatu dan aku tidak ingin kau tidak sadar saat aku mengatakan itu jadi—" Chanyeol tersenyum tampan, "Minumlah untukku, oke? Lalu kita akan bernyanyi bersama."

"Bagaimana sih, tadi kau bilang hanya ingin menyanyi, sekarang bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Baekhyun menggerutu dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah.

"Maaf, maaf." Chanyeol tertawa.

Baekhyun membuka botol itu, meminumnya beberapa teguk. Setelahnya ia menatap Chanyeol, tersenyum sumringah dan berujar ;

"Ayo!"

Baekhyun berseru semangat. Meraih sumpit yang tadi digunakan Chanyeol untuk menyuapinya dan memukulkannya berulang ulang pada botol setengah kosong di hadapannya.

"Kau bermain gitar dan aku main drum. _Ba-dum-tss_!"

Chanyeol tertawa kencang mendengar Baekhyun menirukan suara drum yang di pukul.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" Si kecil tersenyum manis, "Aku sudah siap!"

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengambil gitarnya dan memangkunya. Menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Pengunjung di kedai menatap berdua begitu petikan pertama mengudara, menyentuh telinga mereka dan menarik atensi mereka sepenuhnya.

" _Well, I found a love for me.."_

Baekhyun terdiam, mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. Jemarinya mengikuti Chanyeol, memukul botol botol sehingga terdengar bunyi dentang yang entah bagaimana di telinga perinya, terdengar indah dan selaras.

" _Darling just dive right in.. And follow my lead.._

 _Well I found a boy, beautiful and sweet_

 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me.."_

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun, memberi isyarat untuk melanjutkan liriknya bersama sama. Baekhyun mengangkat sumpitnya ke depan bibir, membuka bibirnya dan ikut bernyanyi.

" _Cause we just a kids when we fall in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will not give you up this time_

 _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine.."_

Chanyeol berhenti memetik gitarnya, menciptakan keheningan. Baekhyun—yang belum sepenuhnya sadar menatapnya, bingung.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya, melepas sebuah senyuman, sebelum kembali memetik gitarnya. Menyanyi dengan suaranya yang serak.

" _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight.."_

Pengunjung di kedai itu bertepuk tangan, kagum dengan permainannya dan begitu pun Baekhyun yang tertegun dengan jemarinya yang masih menggenggam sumpit—yang empat ia gunakan sebagai drumstick.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol memulai, masih dengan gitar di pangkuannya. Baekhyun mendadak gugup. Entah mengapa.

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, "Katakan saja. Memangnya sejak kapan kau meminta izin padaku kalau ingin berbicara?"

Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun dan menarik nafasnya.

"Nama lengkapmu Byun Baekhyun, lahir di Wonmi-guﾧ, Bucheon di Gyeonggi-do pada tanggal enam Mei 25 tahun lalu. Kita bertemu di salah satu bilik toilet sekolahmu. Kau masih ingat? Kau menangis karena seragammu kotor dan aku menyakinkanmu mencucinya bersama sama di luar toilet. Sejak itu, kau selalu ada di dalam duniaku—entah ini terdengar cheesy atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, kau menarik perhatianku.

"Kau menerima pernyataan cintaku pada sepuluh tahun lalu. Saat itu, mata cantikmu memerah begitu pun hidungmu. Kau bilang kalau aku cinta pertama sekaligus kekasih pertamamu. Aku sangat bahagia saat kau mengatakan itu. Kau tahu, Baekhyun? Aku sangat menyukai dirimu. Bahkan hingga saat ini, debaran di dadaku ini semakin kencang. Cintaku padamu seperti api yang tersiram bensin setiap harinya, semakin membara, semakin besar.

"Kau mengajarkanku untuk menjadi orang yang berbeda. Kau mengajarkanku cara bersenang senang tanpa membuat orang lain menderita. Kita sering sekali berciuman sehingga aku hampir lupa kapan kita pertama kali melakukannya tapi aku masih ingat dengan jelas momen itu. Di hari kelulusan, di belakang taman sekolah dengan kau yang masih membawa buket bunga pemberian kedua orang tuamu."

Chanyeol menjeda, menatap Baekhyun yang maniknya sudah berkaca kaca. Si mungil patah patah bergumam, "B—Bagaimana bisa kau mengingatnya?"

"Tentu aku bisa. Karena kau adalah segala dari sesuatu yang ingin ku ingat selamanya. Dan hari ini, kau tahu Baekhyun? Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengatakan ini padamu."

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat Chanyeol mendekati wajahnya, dan tak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya saat sesuatu yang dingin terselip di jari tengahnya.

Baekhyun menunduk dan maniknya segera berkaca, itu adalah sebuah cincin berkilau yang cantik.

"Maukah kau membiarkanku menemanimu seumur hidup?"

Sorak sorai terdengar, pengunjung kedai riuh dan beberapa berteriak menyemangati.

"Maukah kau memberikan keyakinanmu padaku, bahwa aku akan mencintaimu dan melindungimu seumur hidup?"

Air matanya turun, "C—Chan, ini—Bagaimana bisa kau merencanakan ini.."

"Jawab aku dulu, Baekhyun. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, perlahan memejamkan mata. Terulang saat saat dimana dia menangis dan tertawa dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimana mereka saling mengenal dan berbicara untuk pertama kali, bagaimana senyuman Chanyeol yang selalu ada di sekitarnya selama tak kurang sepuluh tahun ini, bagaimana cara Chanyeol menenangkan dirinya saat gagal dalam ujian, dan—

Baekhyun membuka matanya, memandang Chanyeol.

—Bagaimana cara lelaki itu mencintainya selama ini.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan mengatakannya hari ini."

Chanyeol terkekeh, mengusap air mata di pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku—Aku, memangnya aku bisa menolak? I'm Hundo P with you, Chanyeol. Aku mau menikah denganmu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar—sangat lebar hingga Baekhyun hampir meringis melihat bibirnya melebar dan lelaki tinggi itu segera memeluk Baekhyun, mengecup pucuk kepalanya bertubi tubi dan berulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih di telinganya.

"Baekhyun, aku benar benar hampir gila karena mencintaimu."

"Aku sudah gila duluan, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tertawa, biarpun air mata merembes dari matanya karena ia sangat bahagia. Tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap dua botol soju yang mereka pesan tadi.

Botol botol itu, Baekhyun tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa pada mereka untuk berterima kasih.

Botol botol itu, Baekhyun mencintainya karena sudah membuatnya merasakan hari ini. Tapi bagaimanapun, tetap saja Baekhyun lebih mencintai lelaki itu, Park Chanyeol. Si yoda yang sudah bersamanya lebih dari dua belas tahun—dari pertemuan pertama mereka sebagai teman. Lelaki yang dia cintai.

Dia mulai bertanya tanya, seperti apa esok akan datang? Apakah semua akan baik baik saja? Apakah mereka bisa menjalani kehidupan pernikahan yang tidak pernah mudah? Apakah mereka akan sanggup menjalani status mereka yang baru?

Well, sanggup tidak sanggup, Baekhyun tetap percaya.

Karena keyakinannya pada Chanyeol, Hundo P.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilouge.**

"Dipikir pikir, kau tidak romantis sekali."

Chanyeol menoleh tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari kemudi, "Ada apa lagi, sayang?"

"Kenapa kau harus melamarku di kedai seperti itu?" Bibirnya mengerucut imut, "Dari sekian banyak nya tempat bagus di Seoul, kenapa kau memilih kedai seperti itu?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, sementara Baekhyun melanjutkan masih dengan nada yang merajuk.

"Kupikir, kau akan melamarku di restoran bertingkat seperti di drama drama. Atau Namsan Tower, uh, ada begitu banyak tempat bagus di Seoul, dan kenapa kau malah memilih kedai seperti itu? Sebenarnya kau mau melamarku di apartemen juga tidak masalah kalau kau sedang kesulitan secara finansial—"

"Oke, baby, ini bukan masalah finansial atau apa. Jujur saja, kau tetap senang kan biarpun aku melamarmu di tempat itu?"

Baekhyun dalam hati mengiyakan, siapa di Korea Selatan yang akan kesal hanya karena dilamar pria setampan Chanyeol di kedai? Asalkan itu Chanyeol, di dalam gorong gorong sekalipun dia tetap akan mengatakan "Iya!" dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"Ya tapi tetap saja.." Baekhyun membela diri.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Baek, Baby, kau tahu mengapa orang orang pergi ke kedai minuman dan memesan soju lalu minum bersama?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penasaran, "Kenapa?"

"Karena, saat mereka minum, mereka akan mengungkapkan isi hati mereka yang sesungguhnya dan saling terbuka. Itulah mengapa aku melamarmu di sana, aku berharap kau terbuka dan mengeluarkan isi hatimu padaku."

Baekhyun terdiam, mencerna perkataan Chanyeol sementara pandangannya terjatuh pada botol minuman pereda mabuk yang tadi di berikan Chanyeol.

"Mungkin besok, kita akan bertengkar. Atau bisa jadi kau mengalami stress pasca nikah—jangan melihatku seperti itu karena stress seperti itu memang ada, dan kabur pada saat akan mengucapkan janji di depan pastor. Semua bisa terjadi, Baek. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kalau aku tidak butuh apapun selain cintamu dan keyakinanmu kepadaku. Karena itu, kelak, saat kita sudah mempunyai baby yang lucu lucu dan akan berlarian di sekitar kita, aku berharap kau tetap terbuka padaku. Dalam keadaan apapun, biarkan aku mengetahui isi pikiranmu. Biarkan aku turut merasakan masalahmu. Seperti alasan orang orang meminum soju, terbuka padaku."

Chanyeol mengakhiri perkataannya dengan senyuman, menunggu reaksi Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan manik berkaca kaca.

"Chanyeol—Kau benar benar curang, kau selalu saja mengatakan hal hal romantis yang membuatku semakin mencintaimu, aku benar benar mencintaimu."

Chanyeol menoleh lagi, kali ini cukup lama sehingga Baekhyun bisa melihat parasnya yang tampan bak dewa Yunani.

"Dan Baekhyun, percayalah, aku jauh lebih mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	5. 4-If I Get Drunk-momoji baekchan

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **If I Get Drunk**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pernahkah kalian melihat orang mabuk? Apakah mereka juga menggemaskan? Apakah kau akan memeluk mereka seperti dia memelukku? Bahkan sampai matahari terbit?_

.

.

Chanyeol membungkuk saat Mr. Jung menutup partitur musiknya, kemudian memasukkan gitar kesayangannya pada case hitam. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya saat melirik ke arah telpon genggamnya, Pukul 10 malam.

Chanyeol bergegas bangun dari tempat duduknya kemudian mengambil selembar kertas di atas meja, Berjalan keluar dari tempat les gitarnya. Chanyeol membuka bungkus lollipop jeruknya kemudian menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

Chanyeol pulang lebih malam dari sebelumnya, ini karena pelatihnya kembali membahas beberapa projek untuknya. Chanyeol terus berjalan sambil membaca lembar kertas di tangannya, tanpa peduli ia mungkin akan tersandung kakinya sendiri.

 _ **Seoul music festival**_

Chanyeol menyesap permennya lagi. Mengernyit saat mendapatkan sedikit rasa asamnya. Chanyeol membaca tiap deret persyaratan di dalam lembar itu. Pelatihnya kembali menawarkannya untuk mengikuti lomba tahunan antar musisi di sudah dua kali mengikuti festival ini sejak tahun pertamanya di sekolah menengah atas. Dua kali pula anak itu menang juara utama berturut-turut.

Dia adalah si jenius musik.

Dia sedang asik membaca brosur sambil menyesap lollipop oranye nya sebelum langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar erangan dari arah samping gedung les musiknya.

Chanyeol mengernyit, tangannya melipat lembar kertas di tangannya. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menarik keluar stik lollipop dari mulutnya. Langkahnya membawa kakinya kearah asal suara itu.

Dahinya mengernyit ketika suara erangan itu berubah menjadi nyanyian sumbang.

 _ **I still can't forget**_

 _ **I'm sweetly spinning around**_

 _ **I didn't know it was a dream, star I'm wandering…**_

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol berjalan mendekat hingga cahaya remang dari lampu jalan utama itu masuk dan mebuat bayangan segitiga di jalanan.

Di sana, wajahnya yang memerah tertimpa cahaya remang lampu jalan, surai kelamnya kontras dengan kulit putih memerah dari pipinya, seragamnya terlihat lusuh. Sedang apa anak itu di tempat gelap? Chanyeol mengerjap, berjalan lebih dekat kemudian berjongkok di samping anak laki-laki itu.

 _ **Maybe I'm just dizzy**_

 _ **You're asleep, don't say anything**_

 _ **I'm already in our maze…**_

Sumbangnya terdengar lebih keras diiringi dengan kekehan kecil di setiap liriknya. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya keatas saat mendengar suara anak itu pecah, Chanyeol membawa pandangannya ke samping laki-laki itu. Kaleng berlabel Chilsung dengan cetakan berwarna hijau tergeletak berantakan di samping anak laki-laki itu.

Tunggu,

Dia memakai seragam.

Apa yang dilakukan seorang pelajar pada hampir tengah malam dengan kaleng Chilsung? Mabuk itu masih illegal untuk pelajar. Setidaknya itu yang Chanyeol tahu dari gurunya di sekolah.

"pergi dari hidupku kau sialan…"

Anak itu meracau saat Chanyeol mencoba untuk merapihkan kaleng Chilsung di sekitar anak itu. Chanyeol memasukkan kaleng-kaleng kosong ke dalam kantung plastik yang juga tergeletak di atas aspal.

"jangan ganggu ibu, kau penjahat."

Chanyeol mengernyit untuk kesekian kalinya saat mencium bau alkohol bercampur wangi berry kekanakan dari anak laki-laki asing yang sedang mabuk di depannya.

"strawberry itu manis, kau bodoh. Pisang juga manis, tapi mereka makanan kera. Kau itu kera, jadi kau makan strawberry."

Anak itu kembali meracau sambil mengusap-usap matanya kasar. Entah insting darimana Chanyeol menyigkirkan tangan anak itu kemudian mengusap pinggiran kelopak matanya lembut. Anak itu mendongak melihat bingung kearah Chanyeol, metapnya sayu.

Chanyeol mengerjap saat anak itu mendekati wajahnya dengan sorot penuh penasaran.

"kau kera!" anak itu berseru lantang, memeluk leher Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat chanyeol jatuh terduduk meniban case gitarnya.

Chanyeol mengerang.

Anak itu mengendus leher Chanyeol kemudian merengek, "Taehyung, temani hyung tidur malam ini ya…"

Chanyeol mengernyit saat jantungnya berdebar dengan gila. Apa-apaan?

"hey…" Chanyeol menepuk pelan surai kelam di lehernya.

Anak itu merengek. Kemudian dengkuran halus keluar seiring dengan helaan nafas teratur anak berry dengan Chilsung menyeruak menjadi satu ke dalam indera penciumannya, wanginya menyengat tapi Chanyeol menyukainya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, kemudian merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil telpon genggam kemudian memasukkannya kembali saat selesai mengirimi ibunya pesan bahwa ia akan menginap di rumah Sehun.

Chanyeol menepuk pelan punggung anak itu saat merasakan pelukan di lehernya mengerat, menatap kearah bias remang di aspal tempat mereka duduk dan saling berpelukan.

Punggungnya pegal, tapi chanyeol merasa nyaman.

 _ **I can't hold it in**_

 _ **Have a feel so sweet**_

 _ **Like our first glass of wine**_

 _ **It was bitter and painful**_

 _ **But I put you In my eyes**_

 _ **And I'll let you go as you flow out…**_

Chanyeol mendengarnya, anak itu kembali bergumam dengan melodi yang familiar dengan senandung sumbangnya tadi, tapi kali ini lebih lembut dan entah kenapa menenangkan hingga membuat Chanyeol memejamakan mata dengan kesadarannya yang mulai habis termakan kantuk.

Ini aneh, ya Chanyeol juga tahu. Orang bodoh mana yang mabuk tengah malam dengan memaki seragam sekolah, anak bayi juga tahu jika mabuk itu illegal bagi para pelajar.

Tapi lebih bodoh lagi adalah orang yang yang meladeni racauan anak itu dan bahkan memeluk anak itu sepanjang malam. Di atas aspal dingin yang anehnya terasa hangat, di ujung gang gelap dengan cahaya remang. Tapi Chanayeol tertidur lelap walaupun berulang kali meringis pegal saat anak itu bergerak-gerak di pelukannya.

Chanyeol megetahuinya,

Namanya Byun Baekhyun.

Setelah mendekap Baekhyun semalaman, mereka menjadi teman dekat. Dimulai dengan Baekhyun yang memukul wajahnya ketika bahkan Chanyeol belum sadar sepenuhnya, Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol memperkosanya. Chanyeol mengusap hidungnya yang berdarah kemudian menjelaskan semua kejadian semalam. Kemudian Baekhyun mengerang, meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol dan bahkan memberikan Chanyeol satu kaleng Chilsung yang ditolak mentah-mentah dengan kalimat,

"seorang pelajar tidak seharusnya meminum alkohol, kau tahu itu kan?" chanyeol tidak menggunakan banmal karena Chanyeol tahu anak itu pasti lebih muda darinya, terlihat dari wajahnya yang kekanakan. Baekhyun melihatnya dengan tersinggung, chanyeol menyadarinya kemudian buru-buru melanjuti kalimatnya,

"maksudku, kau harunya tidak mabuk pada tengah malam. Sendirian di tempat gelap."

"jadi jika mabuk beramai-ramai tidak masalah?" Baekhyun mengerjap.

"hey! Bukan itu maksudku bodoh-" Chanyeol memukul mulutnya sendiri, "astaga, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata bahwa kau bodoh tapi itu akan sangat berbahaya jika kau sendirian pada malam hari dalam keadaan tidak sadar sepenuhnya, dan tentu saja kau akan mendapat masalah. Oh dan juga bagaimana jika kau ditangkap polisi karena belum cukup umur minum alkohol?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, bulu matanya bergerak dengan gerakan menggemaskan yang membuat Chanyeol berdebar lagi seperti tadi malam.

"kau cerewet sekali untuk seorang yang baru kukenal," Baekhyun tersenyum manis,

"aku Byun Baekhyun, dan kau?"

Mereka menjadi sangat akrab sejak saat itu. Mereka memang tidak satu sekolah, tapi Baekhyun akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol setiap anak itu pulang dari les musiknya atau Chanyeol akan selalu menjemput Baekhyun pulang sekolah jika dia tidak memiliki jadwal latihan, dan kemudian Baekhyun akan menginap di rumah Chanyeol tiap akhir pekan.

Jika bertemu mereka akan bermain ke _PC bang_ untuk bermain game online dan jika waktu yang mereka miliki banyak mereka akan berjalan-jalan ke sungai han untuk melihat para musisi jalanan di sana, Baekhyun menyukainya. Baekhyun bilang, para musisi itu masih terlihat sangat sepenuh hati dan tidak terlihat palsu-Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan wajah seriusnya yang membuat Chanyeol mencubit hidung anak itu gemas.

Chanyeol mengetahui Baekhyun juga memiliki ketertarikannya pada musik saat mendengar perkataan kritis Baekhyun tentang penampilan musisi jalanan yang mereka tonton.

Favorit Baekhyun adalah duduk di bawah pohon dekat sungai sambil menyaksikan penampilan para musisi itu oh tentu saja sambil makan eskrim. Baekhyu stroberi dan pisang untuk Chanyeol.

Setelahnya, mereka akan mencoba menulis lagu mereka sendiri. Tentu saja Chanyeol yang menulisnya, Baekhyun hanya kebanyakan protes tapi anak itu juga membantu sedikit untuk membuat lirik.

Mereka menulis lagu tentang rasa eskrim.

Musim semi.

Air mancur kelap kelip di sungai han.

Burung yang bulunya merah di atas dahan.

Dan cup ramyun yang isinya sudah mendingin.

Kebanyakan tema yang mereka buat adalah ide Baekhyun omong-omong. Ini adalah fakta yang baru Chanyeol ketahui, Baekhyun benar-benar pandai bernyanyi. Chanyeol bahkan tidak yakin jika nyanyian sumbang Baekhyun waktu itu benar-benar berasal dari mulut mungilnya.

Mereka menjadi seperti perangko dan surat sekarang-Chanyeol bilang Baekhyun adalah perangko nya karena anak itu mungil.

"aku penasaran, jika kau tahu jika meminum alkohol bukan hal baik untuk anak di bawah umur. Kenapa kau membeli Chilsung pada malam itu?"

Chanyeol-dengan case gitar di punggungnya- dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan eskrim di masing-masing tangan mereka. Besok adalah hari minggu dan Baekhyun akan menginap di rumah Chanyeol karena ya ini sudah seperti kebiasaan bagi yang lebih mungil.

Baekhyun bilang jika kedua orangtuanya tidak ada di rumah dan dia takut sendirian. Sebenarnya alasan seperti ini sudah sering dia dengar setiap akhir pekan. Tapi untuk alasan yang Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu juga, dia percaya-percaya saja jika Baekhyun memang benar-benar takut sendirian.

Lagipula ibunya sangat menyukai Baekhyun, karena siapa sangka jika Baekhyun sangat pandai bermain kartu. Ibunya bilang Chanyeol harus menikah dengan anak yang pintar bermain kartu untuk menemani ibunya bermain, Chanyeol selalu mengerang saat ibunya selalu berkata demikian sehabis Baekhyun menginap di rumah mereka.

Yang benar saja.

"aku tidak membelinya, dapat dari seorang teman. Aku sangat tertekan pada saat itu. Nilaiku turun dan kepalaku rasanya ingin botak untuk mengerjakan tugas untuk nilai tambahan." Baekhyun berkata sambil menjilat eskrim strawberry di tangannya.

Chanyeol berdecak, "aku tidak menyukainya. Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin berteman dengan anak nakal."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "seperti chanyeol bisa saja mendiamiku untuk sehari."

Benar juga, waktu itu adalah hari ulangtahun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melupakannya. Anak itu justru bermain di _PC bang_ bersama Jongdae, Chanyeol marah besar kemudian berteriak tidak akan berteman lagi dengan Baekhyun tapi anak itu juga yang menjemput Baekhyun saat pulang sekolah besoknya dengan dua eskrim stroberi di masing-masing tangan.

"kau tahu aku serius, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berkata tajam, entahlah. Chanyeol hanya tidak menyukainya jika melihat Baekhyun melakukan hal yang akan mencelakai dirinya sendiri. Terlebih anak itu tidak rela jika membayangkan oranglain melihat betapa menggemaskan Baekhyun saat mabuk.

"Iya, Chanyeol sayang" Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanyeol dengan jahil, mengusakkan mulutnya yang belepotan eskrim di hoodie yang lebih tinggi, meninggalkan noda merah jambu di atas kain putih itu. Chanyeol tidak peduli ngomong-omong, "lagipula, sekarang ada Chanyeol yang akan membelikanku eskrim. Aku tidak butuh Chilsung lagi."

Chanyeol berdecak, "kau berjanji."

"ayay Captain!" baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol untuk menghampiri seorang pedagang eskrim yang baru ditemuinya lagi. "chanyeol aku ingin lagi," katanya bergumam di depan sana.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, bukan karena dia akan membelikan Baekhyun eskrim untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi karena jawaban Baekhyun yang tidak membuatnya puas. Chanyeol tahu racauan Baekhyun ketika mabuk pada malam itu tidak menunjukkan kefrustasian tentang nilai sekolahnya.

.

.

Perlombaan itu akan dimulai dua hari lagi, Baekhyun berteriak heboh saat mengetahui Chanyeol akan mengikuti perlombaan yang bahkan dirinya sangat ingin menjadi pesertanya. Baekhyun bilang dia sangat ingin mengikuti les di tempat itu, maka dari itu Baekhyun suka mengunjungi tempat les Chanyeol hanya untuk sekedar mengambil brosur pendaftaran-siapa tahu ada diskon biaya pendaftaran yang pas dengan uang sakunya.

Chanyeol benar-benar mempersiapkan dirinya dengan keras dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi pelatih gadungan untuk Chanyeol.

"ritme mu seperti benang kusut."

"ugh, aku tidak menyukainya."

"jelek, ulangi Chanyeol."

"penghayatan Chanyeol. Kau bermain hanya jemarimu saja yang bergerak."

"kau tahu, squidward bahkan memainkan klarinetnya lebih baik dari kau."

Baekhyun akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

"kau tahu, Baekhyun. kau harus datang untuk menontonku saat festival nanti." Chanyeol memetik gitarnya sesuai dengan lembar partitur yang tergeletak di atas rumput.

Baekhyun berguling-guling di atas rumput tanpa takut bajunya akan kotor, "aku sedang turnamen perang melawan para minion pada saat itu."

"baekhyun…" jika Chanyeol menyebut namanya dengan nada seperti itu, itu artinya kau tidak boleh main-main lagi Baekhyun.

"iya iya, Chanyeol sayang." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian bangun untuk duduk di samping Chanyeol,

"mainkan, Chanyeol."

"apa?"

"aransemenmu untuk _jika aku mabuk_ buatanku." Baekhyun semakin mendekat kearah Chanyeol, hidung mereka hampir saja bersentuhan. Chanyeol beringsut menjauh untuk menghindari jantungnya jatuh ke dasar perut.

 _Jika aku mabuk_ adalah lagu ciptaan Baekhyun-Chanyeol mengetahuinya saat bertanya lagu apa yang Baekhyun nyanyikan saat anak itu mabuk. Baekhyun memiliki cita-cita menjadi produser musik, jadi bertemu Chanyeol seperti keberuntungan bagi anak itu. Baekhyun kan bisa belajar banyak dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol les di tempat impian Baekhyun kalian ingat?

"kau harus mengganti judulnya, itu konyol."

"tidak itu keren." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sinis kemudian mulai bernyanyi keras keras,

" _I still can't forget… I'm sweetly spinning around… I didn't know it was a dream, star I'm wandering…"_

Chanyeol berdecak, "aku akan menyelesaikannya saat festival. Makanya kau harus datang."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. Melihat Chanyeol curiga, "kau berjanji, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol kembali memainkan partiturnya, "iya, Baekhyun sayang."

Baekhyun mengerjap, tiba-tiba saja pipinya memerah sampai telinga.

"chanyeol, kupu-kupu tidak bisa masuk ke dalam perut, iyakan?"

Chanyeol menoleh, "huh?"

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berkali-kali, keringat dingin merembes di dahinya. Berulang kali anak itu mengecek telpon genggamnya berharap Byun Baekhyun membalas pesan yang dikiriminya semalaman. Padahal jika ada Baekhyun anak itu pasti akan mengenggam jemari Chanyeol sambil membuat lelucon agar Chanyeol tertawa hingga melupakan kegugupannya.

Lebih dari itu, Chanyeol ingin menunjukan Baekhyun aransemen _jika aku mabuk_.

Ya Chanyeol akan membawakannya, lagu buatan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun pasti datang Chanyeol." Ibunya berjalan masuk kedalam ruang tunggu dengan membawa kantung plastik yang di dalamnya terdapat bungkusan dengan kertas warna-warni.

Hadiah dari fans Chanyeol, ngomong-ngomong. Chanyeol seperti idola sekarang, setelah memenangkan perlombaan festival musik tahunan Seoul untuk kedua kalinya sejak dua tahun lalu, Chanyeol sekarang memiliki banyak penggemar bahkan sebelum anak itu debut sebagai musisi.

"dia tidak membalas katalk ku dari semalam, bu." Chanyeol berucap sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di layar smartphonenya.

"Baekhyun pasti datang Chanyeol." Ibunya mendekat, mengusap bahu anaknya kemudian merapikan jas yang Chanyeol kenakan, "kau harus bersiap, 15 menit lagi giliranmu."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lagi lalu berdiri untuk bersiap tampil.

.

.

Baekhyun meringis saat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, Baekhyun mengernyit saat mencium bau antiseptik menyengat hidungnya. Pasti lagi-lagi di rumah sakit, Baekhyun mengerang dalam hati.

"kau bangun? Oh tuhan, Baekhyun aku pikir aku akan kehilanganmu." Baekhyun menoleh dan tersadar jika ibunya sedang duduk di samping bangsal tempatnya berbaring.

Anak itu tersenyum kecut saat melihat memar di wajah ibunya.

"kau lapar? Taehyung sedang keluar membeli makanan. Kau benci makanan rumah sakit iyakan?" ibunya mengusap lengannya lembut kemudian menyalakan televisi di ruangan itu.

"One Night Two Days, Baek?" ibunya tersenyum, mengganti channel ke program kesukaan Baekhyun.

"kau pasti haus sekali, aku akan mengambil air untukmu," sebelum ibunya pergi Baekhyun menahan tangan ibunya, mencengkram pergelangan itu erat.

"ada apa dengan lebam di wajah ibu, itu terlihat jelek." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "bisakah tolong panggilkan suster untuk obati itu?"

Ibunya membeku, kemudian tersenyum menyembunyikan tangisannya yang akan pecah. Baekhyun akan mengamuk jika melihatnya menangis.

"aku dengar bintang tamunya adalah Taeyeon." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi, "ayo tonton bersama setelah suster menghapus memar jeleknya, bu."

Ibunya memeluk kepala anak itu sayang kemudian mengangguk sambil mengusak kepalanya.

Baekhyun mengerang sakit pada punggungnya saat ibunya sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar rawatnya. Anak itu mengigit bibirnya mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit di punggungnya. Wajahnya lebam, juga sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi punggungnya paling parah, tidak yakin apa kata dokter tapi Baekhyun simpulkan mungkin punggungnya patah.

Baekhyun mnghela nafas saat rasa sakitnya mereda. Anak itu menunduk,tanpa sadar matanya memanas. Baekhyun mengingatnya, kejadian semalam.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat saat Baekhyun pulang ke rumah dan melihat ibunya kembali bertengkar, Baekhyun berteriak saat melihat ibunya dipukuli dengan Taehyung yang mencoba menghadang serangan ayahnya di tubuh ibunya.

Dia bahkan tak sudi memanggil pemabuk itu ayahnya.

Baekhyun menerjang ayahnya, terjadi baku hantam sengit sampai Baekhyun tersungkur dengan sepatu boots keparat itu menginjak keras punggungnya, yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah mobil sirine mobil polisi yang berdenging di luar rumah mereka, Taehyung yang terduduk dengan telpon genggam tergeletak di sampingnya dan ibunya yang berlari kearah Baekhyun kemudian semuanya gelap.

Baekhyun pening jika mengingatnya kembali. Pandangannya ia bawa menyapu ke sekitar ruangan sebelum seseorang membuka pintu kamar rawatnya.

Taehyung berdiri di samping bangsalnya setelah menaruh karton makanan diatas nakas. Menatap datar kearahnya, "kau sudah bosan hidup, iyakan hyung?"

Taehyung menatap tajam kakaknya laki-lakinya.

"bisakah kau tidak memulainya?" nada bicaranya datar.

"kau tahu si keparat itu akan menyakitimu Hyung, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melawan-"

"karena itu! Bisakah kau lebih becus menjaga ibu?!" Baekhyun berteriak kalap, menatap adiknya dengan nyalang.

Taehyung menggertakkan giginya, "aku mencobanya hyung! Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah hanya kau yang paling berusaha keras di sini!"

"aku juga ingin membantu, tapi ini berat bagiku. Karena hanya kau, hanya kau yang ibu percaya!" Taehyung mengusap airmatanya kasar, lalu terkekeh dengan pilu "harusnya punggungku saja yang patah agar ibu tidak sedih."

Baekhyun menatap adiknya tidak percaya,

"kau bodoh." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"kau tahu, Kenapa ibu selalu mengandalkanku?" Baekhyun melihat lurus kearah jendela di dalam ruangan itu, "karena ibu ingin aku menjaga kau darinya Karena ibu khawatir bocah kecilnya menangis,Taehyung, bukankah seharusnya kakak yang menjaga adiknya?"

"dengan melihat tubuhmu hancur? Aku tahu kau benci rasa sakit hyung. Jangan berusaha menjadi kuat sialan!" tangisnya pecah, Taehyung melompat ke bangsal tempat kakaknya berbaring kemudian memeluk lengan Baekhyun erat. Menangis dengan keras di sana.

Baekhyun meringis, Kemudian tersenyum sambil memeluk adiknya, "kau mengumpat padaku, kau tahu itu dilarang kan?"

"aku akan terus mengumpat padamu sampai kau sembuh Hyung. maka dari itu, cepat sembuh agar kau bisa mencubit perutku lagi."

.

.

Chanyeol terduduk di atas ranjangnya, menunduk dalam sambil memegang piagam di tangannya.

Baekhyun tidak membalas pesannya, itu membuatnya marah.

Baekhyun tidak datang untuk melihatnya, itu membuatnya marah.

Chanyeol terkekeh saat mengingat betapa bodohnya dia menunggu anak itu kemarin. Lebih dari itu terbesit rasa khawatir di benaknya, Baekhyun seharusnya tidak apa-apa. Anak itu pasti main di _PC bang_ lagi bersama Jongdae. Seharusnya seperti itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian berbaring untuk melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang sejak Baekhyun inapi menjadi ramai dengan bintang-bintang plastik.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa bersalah, Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia tidak menghadiri penampilan Chanyeol padahal sebelumnya anak itu sudah berjanji. Baekhyun bahkan sudah menyiapkan banner yang dia pesan kepada paman Jang untuk mendukung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melakukannya dengan baik, iyakan?

Rencananya anak itu akan mengunjungi Chanyeol untuk memberikannya hadiah sebagai permintaan maaf besok. Lagipula anak itu sudah boleh pulang ke rumah besok. Ibunya memutuskan untuk merawatnya di rumah saja, ibunya tidak memiliki cukup biaya untuk membayar perawatannya lebih lama lagi.

Ibunya juga harus mengurus si keparat-Baekhyun akan mencubit perut Taehyung jika anak itu berkata seperti ini. Ibunya akan mengurus perceraian dan menjadi korban sekaligus saksi pada persidangan dengan kasus kekerasan anak yang si keparat-ibuya tidak sudi memanggilnya suami- itu lakukan.

"bisakah kau membawa telpon genggamku di rumah?"

"kenapa? Hyung rindu pacar baru hyung ya?" Taehyung mengambil sesuap lagi untuk dimasukkan kedalam mulut kakaknya.

"mau mati ya?"

"ibu akan mengambilnya. Sekalian membawa pakaianmu." Taehyung mengusap saus hitam mie jajjang di pinggir mulut Baekhyun. "hyung tahu, jajangmyeon di rumah sakit adalah sama dengan cari mati."

"kau berisik." Baekhyun mengenyit saat melihat adiknya ikut memakan mie jajjang miliknya, "pencuri!" kemudian anak itu memekik.

.

.

Baekhyun menekan bel rumah Chanyeol berulang-ulang sambil mengusap tangannya berkali-kali, buket bunga di tangannya terlihat serasi dengan mantel biru langitnya. Baekhyun sebenarnya mati-matian menahan sakit di punggungnya.

Baekhyun melihatnya, Baekhyun juga sudah membalas pesan Chanyeol tapi anak itu tidak membaca pesannya sama sekali apalagi membalasnya. Chanyeol tidak mungkin marah dengannya kan?

Pagar itu terbuka, menampilkan Chanyeol dengan sweat pants dan kaos polosnya. Anak itu pasti baru bangun tidur, apa anak itu tidak sekolah?

"Kau masih ingat juga denganku ya, Byun Baekhyun?"

"kau membolos!" Baekhyun mengacungkan jari teluncjuknya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat datar anak itu, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian menyodorkan buket bunga di depannya, "selamat, dan maaf."

"kau tahu itu tidak akan membantu."

"maafkan aku Chanyeol!" Baekhyun tanpa sadar merengek.

Chanyeol menghela nafas melihatnya, ada sebersit perasaan lega di hatinya saat melihat Baekhyun terlihat baik-baik saja setelah anak itu membuat Chanyeol uring-uringan selama seminggu. Chanyeol menarik anak itu ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat. Tapi Baekhyun meringis sakit punggugnya tertekat lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengernyit, kemudian melihat penuh tanda Tanya kearah Baekhyun.

"terjatuh dari tangga."

"aku tidak bertanya." Chanyeol menatap tajam mata anak itu. Kemudian menarik anak itu untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya, Baekhyun meringis kesakitan saat Chanyeol mendudukkannya kasar ke atas ranjang.

Dengan kasar Chanyeol melucuti mantel dan kaus yang Baekhyun kenakan. Chanyeol tercengang saat melihat perban yang melilit tubuh anak itu, bahkan banyak sekali memar di tubuhnya.

"bisa kau jelaskan?" Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam kemudian menunduk.

"Byun Baekhyun…"

"…"

"aku bertanya padamu demi tuhan! Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak di depan anak itu, mengguncang bahunya kasar.

Baekhyun meringis, kemudian dengan kekanakan tangisnya pecah, "hiks, sakit.. Chanyeol berhentiiii." Racaunya pilu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar dengan frustasi menjambak surainya sendiri.

"katakan, Baekhyun. siapa yang melakukannya?" chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun erat.

Baekhyun masih terisak sambil masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"katakan, Baekhyun. berhenti menangis." Chanyeol mencium lembut tangannya, "kumohon."

Tangisnya mereda, Baekhyun melihat kearah tautan tangan mereka dengan wajah memerah dan jejak airmata yang belum mengering. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun.

Hatinya hancur saat melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat rapuh.

"aku ingis eskrim." Baekhyun merengek pelan dengan suara yang bergetar.

.

.

"kau harusnya cerita lebih awal." Chanyeol berkata dingin. Menatap datar kearah jalanan di luar kedai tempat mereka duduk.

Baekhyun menjilati eskrim di tangannya "aku hanya takut jika Chanyeol sayang akan khawatir."

"kau tahu aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda."

"ugh, maaf." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "chanyeol ingin eskrimku? Jangan marah lagi."

"kau berjanji tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun lagi?" Chanyeol menatap serius anak laki-laki di depannya.

"Chanyeol bisa mengambil eskrim yang satu lagi, tapi aku sedang tidak bawa uang lebih untuk-"

"Baekhyun…"

Jika Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan nada seperti itu, itu artinya kau tidak boleh main-main lagi Baekhyun.

"ugh, iya. Aku berjanji." Baekhyun kembali menjilati eskrimya.

"aku akan membunuh siapapun yang menyakitimu."

Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya kemudian terkekeh melihat Chanyeol di depannya, "chanyeol berkata seperti Chanyeol adalah kekasihku saja." Baekhyun menjilati eskrim yang meleleh di sela jarinnya,

"itu jorok!" chanyeol teriak kemudian dengan cepat menyingkirkan eskrim di tangan anak itu, mengusapkan tisu di sela jemarinya. "oh ya? Bukankah kau sudah menjadi kekasihku saat pada malam di mana kau mabuk. Kita tidur bersama, kau ingat?"

Baekhyun memerah di tempatnya, kemudian cemberut, "ku tinggal satu minggu Chanyeol kenapa menjadi mesum seperti ini?"

"tidak peduli, kau itu sudah jadi milikku. Orang lain tidak boleh menyentuh apalagi menyakitimu. Baekhyun sayang."

Baekhyun terpaku saat mendengarnya. Pipinya tiba-tiba seperti terbakar api.

"chanyeol tolong, kupu-kupunya menetas lagi di perutku."

.

.

Chanyeol menatap formulir beasiswa Julliard nya dengan bimbang.

Dia senang akhirnya dapat kesempatan melanjutkan pendidikan di tempat impiannya. Tapi di satu waktu ini semua tidak terasa benar. Dia tersenyum. Tapi hatinya meraung menginginkannya untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

Mereka duduk di bawah pohon rindang di dekat sungai han, Baekhyun sedang berbaring di rumput-Chanyeol memintanya untuk tidak berguling-gulling karena demi tuhan Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun kesakitan lagi karena punggungnya.

"kau tahu, ibu sudah resmi berpisah dengannya. Hak asuhku dan Taehyung jatuh ke tangan ibu." Baekhyun tersenyum cerah sambil memandangi langit yang bintangnya bahkan tidak terlihat karena tertutupi pohon.

Chanyeol perotes karena duduk di bawah pohon saat malam hari itu berbahaya, tapi Baekhyun tidak mengindahkannya. Anak itu langsung berbaring dengan tas sekolahnya menjadi bantal.

"mulai sekarang, aku akan mengajak Chanyeol untuk mengunjungi rumahku dan bermain bersama Taehyung yang menyebalkan." Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar,

"ah! Dan chanyeol juga boleh menginap di rumahku. Chanyeol juga akan ke hangguk, iyakan? Aku juga akan mengambil jurusan musik. Lalu kita bisa pergi kuliah bersama-sama."

"aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku untuk ujian masuk universitas nanti, Chanyeol juga kan?"

Baekhyun asik berceloteh tanpa sadar Chanyeol sudah meletakkan gitarnya di rumput, menatapnya sedih.

"maafkan aku."'

"huh?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung saat justru permintaan maaf yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, senyumnya kemudian melebar lagi,

"aku tidak marah kok jika Chanyeol tidak ingin menginap di rumahku-"

Chanyeol mengungkungnya tiba-tiba, menaruh sikunya di samping kepala Baekhyun, berusaha keras untuk tidak meniban anak itu.

"berjanjilah untuk baik-baik saja jika aku pergi."

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung.

"apa maksud-"

Kalimatnya terpotong saat belah bibir itu menabrak bibir tipisnya. Melumat kemudian mengigit bibirnya kasar. Memainkan lidahnya di dalam rongga hangat yang membuat Chanyeol akan menukar jiwanya hanya untuk satu kecupan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat mata Chanyeol yang terpejam dengan penuh tanda tanya. Baekhyun kebingungan, tapi saat lidah Chanyeol bergerak menyapa satu-satu giginya mata Baekhyun ikut terpejam.

Penuh emosi.

Tapi ketakutan paling mendominasi.

Tautan itu terlepas saat Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol.

"berjanjilah, Baekhyun berjanjilah padaku."

Baekhyun mengerjap tidak mengerti, tapi saat airmata Chanyeol jatuh ke pipinya. Baekhyun terdiam dan kemudian pilu itu ikut menjalari hatinya.

.

.

Baekhyun menenggak lagi kaleng ke empat Chilsungnya. "Chanyeol bodoh…."

Chanyeol menyingkirkan kaleng di tangan anak itu. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun kembali mengambil kaleng yang baru.

Baekhyun tidak menangis seperti anak perempuan saat anak itu tahu Chanyeol tidak akan menginap di rumahnya dan bermain dengan Taehyung, anak itu juga tidak meratap saat Chanyeol tidak akan pergi ke Hangguk bersamanya.

Baekhyun tertawa keras kemudian berjalan pergi, Chanyeol mengikutinya dalam diam, Baekhyun masuk kedalam minimarket kemudian keluar dengan kantung plastik hitam di tangannya, sampai anak itu berhenti di depan gang di samping tempat les musiknya.

Baekhyun mabuk lagi.

"seharusnya aku tahu, ugh! Chanyeol itu terlalu jauh! Kau kera bodoh!" Baekhyun terkekeh. Anak itu mengusap kasar matanya, dengan refleks Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan anak itu kemudiaan mengusap lembut pinggiran kelopak mata Baekhyun.

"hangguk bahkan… ugh Tidak sebagus Julliard! Baekhyun bodoh! Apa yang kau harapkan!" Baekhyun meracau. Chanyeol menciumnya, wangi itu lagi. Chilsung dengan berry.

Baekhyun bergeser menjauhi Chanyeol kemudian memeluk lututnya "aku bahkan belum bilang padanya jika kupu-kupu itu menetas akibat ulahnya!" baekhyun berteriak frustasi, kemudian mengerang.

"mengapa saat nenek jahat pergi ibu peri juga pergi…" Baekhyun bergumam di perpotongan lututnya.

Chanyeol beringsut mendekat kearah Baekhyun lalu dengan gerakan cepat membawa anak itu ke dalam dekapannya, mengusap punggng anak itu lembut. Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya di surai kelam Baekhyun, menghirup wangi itu dalam karena Chanyeol tahu dia akan sangat merindukannya.

 _ **I can't hold it in**_

 _ **Have a feel so sweet**_

 _ **Like our awkward first glass of wine**_

 _ **It was bitter and painful**_

 _ **But I put you I my eyes**_

 _ **And I'll let you go as you flow out**_

Senandung itu terdengar, lebih indah dari sebelumnya tapi juga menyakitkan di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang menyakiti Baekhyunnya tapi dia sendiri yang membuat Baekhyunnya tersakiti.

"Taehyung, temani hyung tidur malam ini ya…"

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki gedung agensi tempatnya bekerja sebagai vocal trainer. Hari ini dia akan melatih trainee yang akan debut beberapa minggu lagi. Yang Baekhyun dengar hari ini juga ada rapat untuk track yang akan di masukkan ke dalam album debut artistnya.

Baekhyun mengernyit saat langkahnya memasuki ruangan tempat rapat berlangsung, Baekhyun mengernyit saat mendengar demo yang diputar di dalam ruangan itu.

Melodi yang tidak asing.

Petikan gitar yang familiar.

" _If I get drunk_. Terdengar kekanakan tapi manis. Sebenarnya ini menceritakan tentang kefrustasian seseorang ketika mabuk."

Suara itu, Baekhyun mengenalnya. Baekhyun merindukannya.

"Dengan petikan gitar sebagai instrument utamanya, cocok sekali dengan vokal Soora."

Baekhyun melihatnya, Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi pria tampan yang akan membuat siapapun jatuh cinta. Baekhyun mengerang pelan saat keinginan untuk menerjang Chanyeol sangat kuat. Tapi Chanyeol yang meniggalkannya, Baekhyun tidak akan semudah itu.

Langkahnya membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"maaf saya terlambat." Baekhyun membungkuk hormat kemudian duduk di kursinya. Bersikap tidak tahu apapun padahal hatinya menjerit rindu.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun yang hanya menunduk di tempatnya. Surainya abu-abu sekarang. Dan pernahkah Chanyeol bilang jika anak itu semakin cantik dan menawan?

.

.

"untuk kita semua, bersulang!"

"bersulang!"

Ini adalah makan malam-acara minum sebenarnya- yang diadakan oleh para staff untuk merayakan kesuksesan debut Sooran dan Chanyeol harus bersyukur karena Baekhyun yang selama ini berusaha menghindar darinya terjebak duduk persis di hadapannya dengan gelas soju yang masih penuh.

"senang bertemu denganmu, Trainer Byun." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun mendelik, "Chanyeol mau mati ya?!" tanpa sadar anak itu memekik.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya,

"perhatian semuanya, aku akan membuat lagu yang lebih baik dan bekerja lebih keras kedepannya, ah selain itu aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu,"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung, "Bahwa aku dan trainer Byun sedang dalam hubungan pertunangan dan akan menikah bulan depan. Tolong tepuk tangannya!"

Seketika tempat itu menjadi riuh oleh tepuk tangan dan siulan dari staff yang lain.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk duduk kembali, memelototinya dengan sengit, "Tidak ada aku di Julliard membuat otakmu bergeser ya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian memandangi Baekhyun. bagaimana anak itu tidak berubah sedikitpun dalam lima tahun?

Baekhyun mengangkat gelasnya bersiap memasukkan soju ke dalam mulutnya sebelum Chanyeol mengambil gelasnya kemudian dengan kilat mengecup bibir anak itu.

"soju lebih besar kadarnya daripada Chilsung. Kau tahu itukan?"

Baekhyun cemberut. Kemudian mengambil cumi-cumi kering di depannya, mengigitnya dengan sadis.

"satu eskrim untuk menahan satu botol soju. Deal?"

Baekhyun cemberut lagi.

"aku benci Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memikik kemudian menyimpan wajahnya di lipatan tangan.

"aku juga cinta denganmu kok, Baekhyun sayang." Chanyeol mengusak kepala anak itu gemas.

.

.

 _Itu bukan wine seperti di lagu ciptaanya._

 _Mereka juga tidak berpisah lagi seperti di lagu ciptaannya._

 _Jika Baekhyun mabuk Chanyeol bilang itu menggemaskan._

 _Jika Baekhyun mabuk Chanyeol akan memelukanya._

 _Jika Baekhyun mabuk dia akan aman di dalam lengan Chanyeol._

 _Jika Baekhyun mabuk Chanyeol akan menunggunya hingga sadar._

 _Jika Baekhyun mabuk-_

 _Baiklah, Chanyeol akan marah Jika Baekhyun mabuk._

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	6. 5-Found You-Winyeol

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **Found You**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu datang lagi. Hari dimana Baekhyun menyebutnya sebagai perang dunia di dalam rumahnya. Baekhyun bahkan enggan menyebutnya sebagai rumah. Sejatinya, rumah adalah tempat berlindung, tempatmu untuk berteduh, tempatmu untuk menemukan limpahan kasih sayang. Tempatmu untuk pulang. Namun, apa yang Baekhyun mengerti tentang rumah adalah tidak jauh-jauh dari neraka.

Suara pecahan kaca, bantingan pintu, teriakan, cacian, makian bahkan tangisan sudah biasa terdengar di telinga Baekhyun. Sebiasa dirimu mendengar deru nafasmu sendiri.

Baekhyun lelah menangis. Dia lelah mengeluh. Lelah juga mencari jalan keluar. Dan terlalu pengecut untuk melarikan diri. Maka, sebut saja Baekhyun si pecundang.

Semuanya berawal ketika ayah Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya sudah tak lagi menopangnya untuk bekerja. Merasa tak baik kesehatannya. Namun terlalu sulit mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Suatu hari, ia pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan, Medical Check-Up.

Dokter berkata, ini aneh. Ayah Baekhyun dikatakan sehat. Namun tubuhnya terlihat sakit. Entah apa yang ia rasa, semuanya dikeluhkan. Lalu dokter menyarankan untuk melakukan perawatan di rumah sakit sampai ayah Baekhyun merasa lebih baik. Meski terdengar konyol awalnya, ibu Baekhyun tetap setia menemani ayahnya di rumah sakit.

Ayah Baekhyun, satu-satunya anak yang memiliki harta berlebih di keluarga Byun. Ia seorang pekerja keras. Semasa kecilnya ia habiskan dengan belajar. Tak memiliki banyak teman, karena temannya hanyalah buku-buku di perpustakaan. Kakek Byun memiliki lima orang anak, dengan ayah Byun sebagai bungsunya. Mari kita sebut ayah Baekhyun sebagai Byun Yunho agar kita juga lebih mudah membacanya.

Semua anak-anak keluarga Byun mendapatkan kasih sayang yang melimpah. Dimanjakan layaknya anak semata wayang. Kecuali Byun Yunho. Kepribadiannya yang sering menyendiri juga lebih suka membaca daripada berbicara membuatnya seperti terasingkan di keluarganya sendiri. Jika yang lain akan mendapat hadiah yang mereka inginkan saat natal, maka Byun Yunho akan meringkuk sendirian di dalam gudang dengan tumpukan koran sebagai teman.

Ketidakadilan itu terus terjadi sampai ketika kakek Byun meninggal dunia, ia hanya meninggalkan harta untuk keempat anaknya. Tidak untuk Byun Yunho. Sungguh malang nasibnya. Jika kalian berpikir ayah Byun adalah orang paling sabar di dunia, maka kalian salah besar. Ia memiliki caranya sendiri untuk membalaskan dendam.

Ia tahu, sungguh tahu. Ketika kau akan menyerang lawan, kau hanya perlu tahu apa kelemahannya bukan? Ya tentu, Byun Yunho yang cerdik sungguh tahu apa yang keempat saudaranya itu lemahkan. Harta. Mereka terlalu lemah terhadap harta. Otak yang terlalu tumpul karena terlalu sibuk dengan gelimangan harta. Untuk apa kau memiliki harta banyak jika kau memiliki otak yang sama dengan biji cabai? Hanya berhitung dengan jarimu, lalu

 _Puff!_

hartamu hilang dengan sendirinya.

Ketika umurnya menginjak dua puluh lima, Byun Yunho sudah mendapatkan kesuksesannya sendiri. Memiliki perusahaan games yang ia bangun sendiri. Dengan modal tabungannya sejak kecil juga otaknya yang cerdas.

Sudah kujelaskan kan tadi? Bahwa empat saudara Byun itu akan mengalami kebangkrutan dengan sendirinya. Maka, ketika Byun Yunho sudah memilik hartanya sendiri, semua kakak-kakaknya yang ia sebut bodoh mendekatinya bagai ular yang memangsa tikusnya.

Lalu, pertengkaran itupun terjadi. Empat saudaranya yang memperebutkan harta milik Byun Yunho. Mereka semua yang menghasut Yunho untuk menceraikan istrinya. Ayah Baekhyun berubah bodoh seketika. Hanya karena empat saudaranya. Apalagi jika bukan karena harta?

Segala cara mereka tempuh hanya untuk menghancurkan keluarga kecil itu.

Perselingkuhan, menjadi simpanan, mencoba merebut harta lalu pergi dengan selingkuhannya adalah sebagian kecil dari fitnahan mereka terhadap ibu Baekhyun.

Seharusnya Yunho lebih percaya istri dan anaknya. Bukan kakak-kakaknya yang bahkan tak pernah pantas disebut sebagai keluarga.

Jika Baekhyun selalu membujuk ibunya dengan kalimat, _"ayo kita pergi bu, ayah bahkan tak sayang lagi pada kita."_

Maka ibunya akan menjawab, _"ayahmu hanya belum mengerti mana yang benar menyayanginya dan mana yang hanya menyayangi hartanya. Biarkan ia menemukan sendiri jawabannya."_

Baekhyun benar mengutuk kalimat itu. Ibunya yang teramat sabar sungguh tak ingin meninggalkan ayahnya yang sedang _plin-plan_ itu. Alasan lainnya juga sangat sederhana, katanya supaya Baekhyun juga tak terkena imbas karma yang dilakukan orang tuanya. Jika begitu, bukankah kata damai adalah jawabannya?

Jadi malam ini Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Bukankah _soju_ juga _samgyeopsal_ adalah jawaban terbaik untuk pertanyaan di kepalanya?

Orang bilang level tertinggi makan sendiri adalah membakar daging. Jadi Baekhyun memilih daging yang terbaik untuk melepas _stress_ nya malam ini. Baekhyun juga memesan empat botol _soju_ sekaligus. Sambil menunggu dagingnya matang Baekhyun meneguk _soju_ nya.

 _Satu teguk_

 _Dua teguk_

 _Tiga teguk_

Sampai tegukan dimana daging yang Baekhyun bakar mulai mengepulkan asap hangus. Cepat-cepat ia angkat lau ia lahap panas-panas. Lidahnya terasa terbakar, maka Baekhyun meneguk lagi _soju_ nya sampai ke botol kedua.

Lelaki manis nan cantik sedang minum-minum sendirian. Sasaran empuk bagi _ahjussi_ hidung belang. Empat pria tua di meja sebelah memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Menunggu sampai si cantik mabuk, kemudian membawanya ke motel. Itulah ide yang berada di otak biji cabai mereka. Senyum-senyum menyeringai layaknya serigala yang menunggu mangsanya lengah.

Seseorang sudah mulai berdiri untuk menghampirinya. Sampai ketika botol ketiga Baekhyun pegang, seseorang yang lain menahannya.

"Bukankah tidak baik menuang _soju_ untuk diminum sendiri?" katanya sambil meneguk _soju_ yang tadi Baekhyun pegang langsung dari botolnya.

Pipi Baekhyun merona kemudian. Bukan karena ia tersipu. Ia mulai mabuk lebih tepatnya. Lalu cegukan itu terdengar.

"Hey! Bukankah itu botolku?" sergahnya dengan segukan di akhir.

Pria yang tadinya ingin menggoda Baekhyun akhirnya kembali duduk karena berpikir bahwa lelaki yang kini duduk di hadapannya adalah kekasih si pria cantik.

"Ah begitu yaa..." Lelaki itu meletakkan gitarnya di samping kakinya. "Wow kau akan menghabiskan semua daging ini sendirian?" tanyanya takjub ketika melihat porsi daging yang Baekhyun pesan.

Si cantik itu hanya menjawab dengan cengiran.

"Oh apa itu?" ia menunjuk gitar di samping lelaki di hadapannya.

Lelaki itu mengikuti arah telunjuk lentik Baekhyun, "ini? Ini namanya gitar." Lelaki itu kemudian memangku gitarnya.

Baekhyun kembali meneguk _soju_ nya. Kali ini dengan bantuan lelaki di hadapannya untuk menuangkan _soju_ nya.

"Aku tauuuuu.." lalu cegukan lagi. "Apa kau bisa hikh.. me.. hikh mainkannyah? Hikh." Cegukan Baekhyun mulai tak terkendali.

"Tentu saja," ia kemudian mulai memasang 'kuda-kuda' untuk segera memainkan gitarnya.

"Kalau begitu hikh.. nyan.. hikh.. nyanyikan akuh.. hikh.. sebuah.. hikh lag.. hikh guh."

Lelaki itu merunduk untuk menahan tawanya. Karena sungguh Baekhyun begitu terlihat menggemaskan ketika ia kesulitan memilah kata-katanya dengan segukannya.

"Lagu apa yang ingin kau dengar tuan cantik?"

" _Gashina._ Nyanyikan aku lagu _Gashina_."

Matanya melotot kala mendengar lagu apa yang Baekhyun minta, namun tetap memulai memetik senarnya.

" _neoui ssaneulhaejin geu nunbicci nareul jugineun geoya"_

Baekhyun sumringah karena mendengar kalimat pertama yang lelaki itu nyanyikan. Punggungnya sampai tegak ingin memulai tariannya.

" _naui hyanggil wonhae moduga babocheoreom wae neoman molla jeongmal michin geo anya neon"_

Oh oh itu hampir sampai, hampir sampai pada part yang Baekhyun sukai. Ia lalu menunjuk kedua sumpitnya pada lelaki di hadapannya dengan tatapan nakal nan menggoda.

" _wae yeppeun nal dugo gasina."_

Baekhyun menarikan sumpitnya layaknya Sunmi menarikan part itu. Sangat lucu ketika Baekhyun menggunakan sumpit daripada membentuk tangan lentiknya sebagai pistol.

Si lelaki tertawa sambil terus bernyanyi karena lelaki cantik di hadapannya begitu imut dan menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya ia bawa pulang.

Sampai ketika kepala Baekhyun terantuk di atas meja karena kadar mabuk pemiliknya sudah mencapai batas. Suaranya lumayan keras sampai Baekhyun mengusap-usap kepala sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hey tuan cantik, jangan tidur disini. Bahaya" ia mengguncang-guncangkan pundak sempit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerang sebagai jawaban.

"Heeeeeyy," lelaki itu menghela nafasnya kemudian. Ia menggendong gitarnya di bagian depan, kemudian Baekhyun di belakangnya. Segera membayar ke ahjumma lalu pergi dengan tatapan memicing dari pria-pria yang tadi memangsa Baekhyun.

.

.

Sesungguhnya ia juga mabuk malam itu. Tapi tak semabuk lelaki dalam gendongannya. Pipinya juga memerah, namun tak semerah pipi lelaki yang digendongnya susah payah. Pipinya yang lembut menempel telak pada pundaknya. Sesekali lelaki mungil digendongannya mengerang lalu meninggalkan liur di _hoodie_ hijaunya.

Haruskah ia mengerang jijik?

Harus jugakah ia tinggalkan lelaki mungil ini di jalanan? Karena sungguh ia pun tak mengenalnya.

Namun itu bukan ide yang bagus. Karena, ialah yang menyelamatkan si lelaki mungil yang hampir menjadi sasaran empuk _ahjussi_ hidung belang di depan mejanya. Bukan karena ia terlalu peduli, ia hanya terpikir bagaimana nasib si lelaki mungil selanjutnya. Mungkin esoknya ia akan mendengar berita...

' **Seorang Lelaki Ditemukan Tewas di Sungai Kuat Dugaan Ia Bunuh Diri.'**

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat ia bergidik ngeri.

Ia mendesah kemudian, "ouh harus kuapakan lelaki mungil ini?"

.

.

' _Eoh? Dimana aku? Apa aku sudah sampai di kamar?'_

' _Oh oh ini hangat sekali, ranjangku hangat sekali..'_

' _Oh, tunggu tunggu, sejak kapan ranjangku bisa bergerak?'_

 _Perlahan kubuka mataku. Rasanya seperti sudah lama tak tidur senyenyak ini. Mataku masih sangat terasa berat. Oh! Benar. Aku berada di atas gendongan. Kenapa bisa aku berada di punggungnya?_

" _Kenapa aku digendong? Apa aku sakit?"_

" _Eoh, kau sadar rupanya." Ya Tuhan.. Suaranya mengapa terdengar begitu sensual?_

" _Apa aku pingsan tadi?"_

 _Yang menggendongku menggeleng hingga rambutnya menggelitik hidungku._

" _Ahh tidak."_

" _Dimana rumahmu? Akan kuantar."_

" _Rumah yah?" Rasanya benci sekali mengatakan rumah. Haruskah kukatakan aku tak punya tempat bernaung?_

" _Dimana alamatnya? Biar kuantar."_

 _Aku terdiam sejenak, mataku masih sangat terasa berat. Jadi aku berbicara sambil terpejam._

" _Aku lupa kalau aku punya rumah."_

 _Lawan bicaraku yang kali ini diam._

" _Bukankah rumah itu tempatmu mencari kasih sayang? Bukankah rumah itu tempatmu untuk berlindung?"_

 _Mengapa mulutku tak bisa kukendalikan begini? Untuk apa kuceritakan aibku pada orang yang bahkan tak bisa kulihat dengan jelas wajahnya._

" _Aku butuh sebuah rumah. Rumah yang membawamu kembali. Rumah yang memberimu kehangatan. Rumah yang melindungimu dari panas dan hujan."_

" _Apa kau..." Dia terdiam sejenak, "tunawisma?"_

" _Sebut saja begitu. Semenjak ayahku kembali dekat dengan keluarganya. Aku sama sekali tak merasa memiliki rumah. Orangtuaku sering kali bertengkar." Aku terkekeh mengingatnya. Mungkin bungkan bertengkar. Mungkin ayahlah yang terlalu banyak memaki ibu._

" _Ayahku berubah bodoh ketika termakan fitnah kakak-kakaknya. Mereka berusaha untuk memisahkan ayah dan ibuku untuk memperebutkan harta ayahku."_

 _Air mataku tiba-tiba saja tak terbendung. Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa jadi cengeng sekali? Apa dia pantas mendapat air mataku?_

" _Seringkali ayah mengusirku dengan ibu. Entah apa alasannya. Namun ibu selalu bersikeras untuk tinggal bersama ayah. Ibu bilang ayah hanya butuh waktu untuk menyadari. Mana yang benar menyayanginya."_

 _Aku terkekeh lagi. Sunggu benci dengan kata-kata ibu._

 _Aku sedikit terentak ketika ia membenarkan posisiku di gendongannya. Entah mengapa aku sulit sekali untuk turun dari gendongannya. Mataku seperti diberi perekat super._

" _Mengapa tidak kau bicarakan pada ayahmu?"_

 _Aku terdiam mendengarkan. Entah karena memang ingin mendengar, atau karena mulutku sekarang sulit kugerakkan._

" _Bicaralah padanya. Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bicarakan baik-baik. Menghindar bukanlah jalan. Menghindar hanyalah memperburuk masalahmu. Aku yakin ayahmu cukup cerdas untuk mengerti bukan?"_

Baekhyun terbangung kemudian. Ia terduduk kemudian.

"Dimana aku?" matanya mengedar kesekeliling ruangan. Dia berada di sebuah kamar. Kamar siapa tapi? Ini bukan kamarnya. Ranjang miliknya tak sesempit ini. Bahkan kamar ini terasa sangat panas. Seingatnya ia memiliki pendingin ruangan yang sejuk.

Lalu matanya bertemu segelas susu dengan dengan sebuah note kuning di sampingnya.

'Cek dulu sebelum kau minum susu ini. Lusa adalah tanggal kedaluwarsanya. Aku tak sempat membeli susu. Pulanglah. Lokasimu berada tak jauh dari Hanguk University. Aku tak memili banyak uang untuk memberimu ongkos pulang. Jadi pulanglah sendiri. C'

Baekhyun jadi ragu untuk meminum susunya. Siapa si C ini? Mengapa pelit sekali? Bahkan berlangganan susu pun ia tak mampu?

Ia lalu turun dari ranjang sempit itu. Menemukan sebuah lemari pendingin mini yang berkamuflase di rak buku di hadapannya. Meski kamar ini kecil sekali, namun si pemilik memang sungguh apik. Baekhyun malah merasa kamarnya jauh lebih berantakan. Padahal ia punya banyak maid. Ralat. Bukan ia yang memilikinya.

Jadi ia buka lemari pendingin itu dan ia temukan dua botol air mineral 1500ml dengan satu botolnya sudah tersisa setengah. Lalu sekotak kecil kimchi.

'Apa ia mengambil sarapan pagi ini?' Begitu pikirnya ketika menutup kembali pintu lemari pendingin.

 _Ia bahkan tak memiliki satu cup pun ramen._

 _Susunya bahkan besok lusa mencapai tanggalnya tak layak untuk diminum._

Haruskah Baekhyun merenungkan hidupnya?

Sarapannya bahkan ia sering lewati karena terlalu muak untuk duduk satu ruangan dengan ayahnya. Pun Baekhyun jarang sekali minum karena yang ia sukai hanyalah minum kopi lalu malamnya ia meneguk alkohol. Sementara, ada orang lain yang bertahan hanya denga dua botol air mineral. Bagaimana kabar lambungnya saat ini?

"Ah!" ia memekik tiba-tiba. "Aku lupa siang ini harus menghadiri kelas Dosen Oh. Ya Tuhan, kalau kali ini aku bolos lagi, jari-jariku bisa keriting mengerjakan tugasnya." Jadi Baekhyun lari terburu untuk mengejar kelas dosem yang terkenal dengan kebengisannya dalam mengajar.

Bagaimanapun Baekhyun harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Baekhyun harus tau apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun harus tau siapa si 'C' ini. Mengapa bisa ia berakhir di kamar sempitnya.

Jadi Baekhyun berjanji untuk kembali malam ini. Kesini.

.

.

Sore hari menjadi waktu yang pas untuk meminum teh sambil berbincang. Iya bukan? Waktu santaimu melepas penat sambil menunggu waktu makan malam. Jadi Baekhyun menghampiri ayahnya di taman belakang rumahnya dengan membawa dua cangkir teh. Terlihat ayahnya berdiri tegak sambil menyimpan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuh sambil memandangi ikan-ikan koi mahal kesayangannya yang berenang-renang di dalam kolam.

Baekhyun menyimpan segala bentuk emosi maupun egonya di bawah bantal tidurnya. Hari ini juga masalahnya harus segera dibicarakan jika ingin perang dunia di rumahnya segera berakhir. Jadi Baekhyun menyiapkan tenggorokan juga jiwanya untuk berbicara empat mata dengan si sumber masalah.

"Ayah, duduklah sebentar." Suaranya ia perdengarkan selembut mungkin supaya yang diajak bicara tidak terpancing emosinya.

Ia lalu membalik tubuhnya, tersenyum dengan beberapa kerutan di ujung matanya. "Oh, Baekhyunee, sudah pulang rupanya" ia lalu duduk dikursi samping Baekhyun. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, hanya ingin tahu saja kegiatan ayah kalau sore begini."

Si pria setengah abad itu kembali tersenyum. Dan berkat itu Baekhyun tahu, bagaimanapun dirinya membenci ayahnya senyumnya sangat mirip dengannya. Bahwa kenyataannya, sebenci apapun dirimu dengan orangtuamu, tak akan memutus ikatan antara orangtua dan anaknya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu nak?"

Kali ini Baekhyun yang tersenyum, pertanyaan awal yang baik bukan?

"Sangat baik ayah, bukan bermaksud sombong. Aku selalu mendapat nilai A di setiap kelas."

Ayah Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian, sangat lega rasanya bias secair ini berbicara dengan ayahnya yang selalu ia diami beberapa tahun ini.

"Bukan bermaksud sombong juga nak, karena ayahpun menyimpan saham di kepala kecilmu itu." Mereka tertawa bersama kemudian.

Kini gantian yang lebih tua menyiapkan suaranya untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang lebih penting. "Jika benar kuliahmu sangat lancar, tidakkah kau mau ikut pelatihan bersama sekertaris Uhm?"

Baekhyun memilin kemejanya, berusaha terlihat berpikir, padahal kenyataannya ia senang. Rencananya sangat sesuai dengan skenarionya. "Apa ayah ingin aku mulai mengelola perusahaan?" tanyanya berakting ragu-ragu.

"Apa kau punya mimpi lain Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "bukan begitu." Dia tegakkan punggungnya kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya jadi menghadap sang ayah. Berbicara sambil menatap lawan bicaramu adalah poinnya. "Kudengar ayah ingin membagi perusahaan ayah dengan semua kakak ayah? Atau lebih tepatnya pamanku?"

Kemudian gelak tawa itu terdengar. Dari yang lebih tua tentu saja. "Kau pikir begitu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kali ini benar ia meragu. Bingung lebih tepatnya.

"Katakan pada ayah, siapa yang lebih berhak untuk semua harta ayah jika bukan keluarga inti?" ia mengelus surai Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Anakku, sebenarnya ayah sangat tidak suka membicarakan harta. Itulah yang sering ayah dan ibu ributkan selama ini. Jangan pernah khawatirkan ayah. Ayah tak akan pernah mengkhianati kalian. Sungguh. Bukankah ayah sudah berjanji di hadapan tuhan dua puluh empat tahun yang lalu?"

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya seperti roti di dalam oven. Ia lalu berbalik, "Ibu dengar itu?" pekiknya kemudian.

Yang dipanggil memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, ia tersenyum dengan manis kemudian. Berjalan mendekati sang suami. Lalu memberikan pelukannya yang paling hangat sedunia.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tak mendapat pelukan sehangat ini?" Byun Yunho menepuk punggung istrinya pelan. "Apakah mala mini kau tak lagi menyajikan punggung sempitmu itu hm?"

Ibu Baekhyun menggeleng, memeluk suaminya semakin erat sambil menangis bahagia.

Selesai sudah masalah pertama. Kemudian Baekhyun pamit untuk pergi lagi, sambil berlari ia memekik "Ibu, Ayah, izinkan aku untuk memenuhi isi kulkas orang lain dengan isi kulkas kita!"

"Lakukan apa yang kau suka!" balas ayah Baekhyun dengan nada yang sama.

.

.

"Ohh akhirnya aku memelukmu jugaa wahai ranjangkuu~" wajah tampannya ia usakkan ke bantalnya lalu menhirup dalam-dalam aromanya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, "oh kenapa bantalku jadi wangi storberi begini?" Kemudian ia terngat, "ah si lelaki cantik itu rupanya." Dia tersenyum sembari mengingatnya, "apa kabar dia? Aku jadi merindukannya begini."

Ketika sedang asyik membayangkan si lelaki cantik, suara bell kemudian menginterupsinya. Tombolnya ditekan secara brutal sampai memekakan telinga. Si pemilik kamar mengusak kepalanya kasar, "bukankah aku sudah membayar tagihan bulan ini?" Ia bangkit dengan kesal lalu berjalan untuk membukakan pintu dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentak.

"Bukankah aku sudah membayar tagihan-" suaranya terhenti ketika yang ia lihat bukanlah si pemilik kamarnya. Melainkan lelaki cantik yang ia rindukan tadi.

"Halo Mr. C!" sapanya riang dengan senyum lima jari. Matanya yang cantik membentuk lekukan seperti bulan sabit.

"Hha.. hai"

"Boleh aku masuk?" Namun tanpa persetujuan si pemilik, Baekhyun masuk dengan seenaknya lalu duduk di depan rak buku yang menyembunyikan lemari pendingin. Ia lalu membukannya dan memulai memindahkan apa saja yang ada di dalam ranselnya. Kimchi, batangan cokelat, susu kotak, yoghurt, buah-buahan juga cemilan lainnya. Lalu ia buka juga meja makan lipat di samping rak buku, dan menata makanan yang juga ia bawa dari rumah. "Belum makan kan?" tanyanya masih tetap sibuk dengan alat makan untuk si penghuni kamar. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, "kemari. Mari makan denganku."

Si tinggi yang menurut lalu duduk di hadapan Baekhyun dan menerima sumpitnya.

"Namamu?"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu berkedip, "Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian memberikan sebelah tangannya, "Byun Baekhyun. Segera habiskan makananmu ada yang ingin aku bicarakan setelahnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai menyantap hidangannya.

"Pelan-pelan. Nanti tersedak."

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, namun kali ini senyumnya yang bahagia. "Aku tidak tau benar itu mimpi atau bukan. Yang jelas saranmu membuat keluargaku kembali."

Chanyeol yang sibuk mengunyah dagingnya berhenti sejenak, menaruh perhatiannya pada lelaki mungil jelmaan malaikat di hadapannya.

Helaan nafas itu terdengar, bermaksud menyiapkan suaranya. "Aku yakin itu kau. Aku tak sepenuhnya ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Namun menurut spekulasiku, aku mulai mabuk, lalu kau menghampiriku, membantuku bangkit, lalu membawaku ke rumahmu. Benar begitu?"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang tersenyum, namun sedikit ia sembunyikan dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang menjadi alasanmu?"

"Tidak rumit," jawabnya. Ia letakkan sumpitnya sementara, "aku melihatmu mulai mabuk, lalu aku juga melihat empat orang asing memerhatikanmu. Menunggumu lengah, entah apa yang mereka rencanakan. Yang pasti akan terdengar tak mengenakan."

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Padahal jelas-jelas itu bukan urusanmu?"

"Haruskah menolong seseorang membutuhkan sebuah alasan?"

Baekhyun harusnya termenung, tapi ia malah menyeringai. "Apa kau tertarik padaku?" tanyanya sembari menghampiri si lelaki yang kini mundur perlahan sampai kakinya terantuk kaki ranjang dan terduduk di atasnya. Si nakal Byun mengalungkan tangan lentiknya, dan dengan lancang menduduki paha si tinggi. Ia salami mata yang bulat itu, memelintir ujung rambut Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya yang lentik seraya membisikan sesuatu.

"Mari bertaruh Chanyeol _ssi"_

Tangan yang memegangi kedua sisi pinggul itu mulai gemetar dengan gugup.

"Jika kau ereksi dengan godaanku, maka" Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Chanyeol sampai bulu kuduk si pemilik meremang kemudian "jadilah suamiku?"

"Bukankah sebelum menikah seharusnya pacaran dahulu agar kita saling mengenal satu sama lain?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Si mungil menggeleng hingga hidungnya menggelitik telinga Chanyeol, "kita bisa melakukannya setelah menikah bukan?" mengecup telinga peri itu dengan sangat sensual. Sekali, dua kali kemudian ia kulum. Memainkan lidah nakalnya ke dalam lubang telinga Chanyeol. Mengelus tengkuknya dengan cara yang sensual lalu kembali berbisik, "mari bertaruh Tuan Park, aku akan mengajakmu melihat bintang. Jika kau bisa melihatnya, jadilah suamiku."

Kening yang bisa membuatmu merasa telanjang itu berkerut.

"Kau tak punya banyak waktu berpikir. Aku akan mulai sekarang."

Tak sabaran, Baekhyun memulai dengan batang leher Chanyeol, menghisap, menggigit, lalu menciumnya. Kemudian turun ke tulang selangkanya. Membuat tanda bahwa kini, Chanyeol adalah miliknya. Pegangan Chanyeol pada pinggang si mungil mulai mengerat. Luar biasa _puppy_ nakal ini.

Ia turun dari pangkuan, berlutut di hadapan gembungan Chanyeol. Lalu menyapanya dengan sebuah kecupan. Baekhyun berani bertaruh, ia bisa mendengar geraman dari atas sana. Ia tarik karet celana Chanyeol dengan giginya, tangan mungilnya menyusup ke belakang tubuh Chanyeol sambil melorotkan celana dalam hitam yang dipakai si pemilik. Maka, ia bertemu adik kecil Chanyeol yang baru bangun.

Bibir tipisnya memulai dengan sebuah kecupan di kepala.

Chanyeol terengah.

Lidahnya yang nakal memulainya dengan menjilat dari pangkal sampai ke kepala.

Kali ini Chanyeol mendesah keras.

"Ini bahkan belum dimulai." Dan batang itu pun tenggelam di dalam mulut mungil Baekhyun. Setengah batangnya yang tak bisa masuk ia pegang dengan kedua tangan lentiknya. Jemarinya bermain dengan dua bola kembar di pangkalnya. Menghisapnya sampai kedua pipinya mencekung lalu menutup lubang kencingnya dengan lidah nakalnya.

Ouh Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesis, menggeram dan mendesah. Ini konyol, ia merasa bodoh. Namun sama sekali tak peduli. Mulut kecil nakal ini begitu hangat, memanjakannya dengan cara yang sangat sensual. Hitam mata Chanyeol menghilang ke atas, ia didera nikmat yang luar biasa. Jika ia hanya tau caranya memanjakan diri dengan bermain sabun di kamar mandi, maka hari ini, ia tau cara ini juga sangat nikmat.

"Baek, aku akan datang." Hendak ia tarik lepas, namun Baekhyun semakin mempercepat lajunya.

"Ouh.. Baek.." Chanyeol datang menembak tenggorokan Baekhyun dengan telak. Si mungil terbatuk, ia kembali pada pangkuan Chanyeol kemudian meraup tebal bibir Chanyeol. Membagi cairan yang dihasilkan Chanyeol bersama. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada si mungil.

"Aku berhasil Chan, ayo ikut denganku. Besok kau harus menikah denganku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	7. 6-Hobbledehoy-raisemeup

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **Hobbledehoy**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ 1/1 ]**

—

Sejujurnya, Byun Baekhyun bukanlah tipikal anak remaja yang gemar menghabiskan waktunya untuk bepergian kesana kemari di akhir pekan. Baginya, derajat dan martabat kamar tidurnya yang bersih dan wangi berada di beberapa tingkat yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada kafe, _amusement park,_ pub, diskotik, maupun tempat-timpat hiburan lainnya. Untuk pengganjal perut, dia hanya butuh segelas susu hangat, tidak perlu repot-repot membeli produk _Starbuck_ atau donat mahal di luaran sana.

Dan hari ini, satu hal yang benar-benar menyebalkan tengah terjadi.

Malam minggu, pukul tujuh lewat lima menit. Baekhyun duduk dengan wajah tertekuk di atas sofa ruang tamu. Bibirnya berkomat-kamit; sibuk mengutuk seseorang sambil jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya yang menyala dengan penuh emosi.

 **CHEN🔕** — _view conversation:_

Heh, sialan. ✔ _at 07.05 PM_

Kau jadi menjemputku atau tidak? ✔ _at 07.05 PM_

 **One unread message**

👅 _bersabarlah. Kereta kencanamu sedang dalam perjalanan, princess._ 😘

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Setelah mengirim emotikon jari tengah, dia membanting ponselnya ke samping tubuh. Dengan malas, si mungil itu meyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Baekhyun mendesah. Matanya terpejam sembari rasa kantuknya mulai menyerang.

Jika bukan karena projek musik Dosen Ma yang lima hari lagi akan menemui _deadline_ , mungkin saat ini si mungil itu sudah bergelung nyaman di atas ranjang dengan setelan piyama katun. Bukannya terjebak pada kaos putih, celana _jeans_ sesak, serta kemeja kotak-kotak tidak terkancing sebagai _outer_ seperti sekarang ini.

Sialan memang.

Jam digital di atas televisi terus berdetak. Lima menit, sepuluh menit, lima belas menit menit. _Heck_. Apa-apaan ini? Sudah selama itu Baekhyun terbengong, dan sampai sekarang bel rumahnya bahkan tidak menunjukkan indikasi akan ada tamu sedikitpun? Dia mengerang kesal. Menunggu itu tidak enak, okay?

Kepalang emosi, si mungil itu mengangkat bokongnya; bermaksud masuk ke kamar untuk tidur. Sebesit pemikiran bahwa Jongdae hanya mengerjainya muncul dan membuatnya semakin kesal saja. Tapi ketika baru saja dia mengambil langkah kedua, terdengar suara pintu depan diketuk sopan.

Itu tidak mungkin ayahnya. Tidak mungkin ibunya. Tidak mungkin pula kakaknya. Karena mereka bertiga sedang bersenda gurau di lantai atas.

 _Jadi, si idiot itu datang juga?_ Baekhyun berdecih. Menghina mati-matian bayangan Jongdae yang berdiri dengan senyum aneh di depan sana. Awalnya, tidak ada niatan dalam dirinya untuk menghampiri pintu dan mempersilahkan kawannya itu masuk. _Biar saja dia mati kedinginan di luar sana!_ Baekhyun hanya perlu datang ke pemakamannya sambil membawa bunga dan semua urusan akan selesai. Tetapi ketika mengingat bahwa dia sudah mandi dan merias diri dengan susah payah, semua itu menggagalkan niat buruknya.

Dengan langkah penuh emosi, Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju ke sumber suara. Tanpa perlu repot-repot menoleh ke arah _intercom_ di samping kusen, dia membuka pintu dengan kasar. Wajah memerah karena terlalu marah. _Serius_ —siapapun orangnya, Baekhyun akan selalu benci jika mereka membuatnya menunggu.

"KIM _FUCKING_ JONGDAE! DASAR BRENGSEK! KAU BILANG SETENGAH TUJUH DAN SEKARANG SUDAH PUKU—…"

"…"

Kata-kata lelaki manis itu menggantung, seiring kejadian di mana mata sipitnya yang berubah bulat serta rahangnya yang menganga lebar; hampir mencapai ubin dingin di bawahnya.

Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata tengah berdiri tegap di depannya. Di belakang punggung lebarnya, tercangklong sebuah tas gitar yang tampak tidak terlalu ringan untuk digendong. Lengkap dengan _hoodie_ biru laut serta rambut cokelat-merah acak-acakan, pemuda itu menatapnya sambil mengusap tengkuk dengan begitu canggung.

Baekhyun menelan ludah.

 _Itu…_

"…Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun berkedip. Otaknya masih sibuk memahami apapun yang tengah terjadi sekarang ini saat pemuda yang diduganya sebagai Chanyeol itu berdehem. Dia hanya diam sambil bernapas dengan susah payah saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"… _ehem_ , mau berangkat sekarang?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHEN🔕** — _view conversation:_

Brengsek. ✔ _at 07.49 PM_

KENAPA BISA SI IDIOT ITU YANG MENJEMPUTKU?! ✔ _at 07.50 PM_

 **Two unread messages**

👅 _dude, santai saja. Bensinku habis dan kebetulan Chanyeol bersedia untuk menjemputmu._

👅 _lagipula, bukannya kau seharusnya merasa senang?😏_

Baekhyun mengerang kesal. _Senang apanya?_ Tck, ini lebih cocok disebut dengan ritual menyiksa diri sendiri. _Uh_ —okay, ini bukan seperti Baekhyun membenci Park Chanyeol sampai ke tulang-tulang. _Hell_ , lagipula siapa yang bisa membenci si bintang kampus itu? Dia tampan, kaya, juga pandai bergaul. Hampir tidak ada cela bagi kekurangan untuk hadir di dalam sosoknya. Hanya saja, ada satu masalah yang _benar benar benar benar_ kecil di sini.

Park Chanyeol dari jurusan seni itu—… _ **uhuk,**_ mantan pacarnya.

Astaga.

Jangan salah sangka. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukanlah jajaran mereka yang akan membenci seseorang setelah berakhirnya sebuah hubungan. Tapi, _ya tetap saja—_ yang namanya mantan, menanyakan kabar pun rasanya akan sangat canggung, 'kan?

Apalagi, dengan posisi Baekhyun yang sekarang ini terjebak di jok motor koplingan Chanyeol. Kedua lengannya yang kurus melingkar dengan sempurna di pinggang lelaki itu. Ini tidak seperti Baekhyun yang memang sengaja melakukan itu sebagai bentuk _pendekatan kembali_ antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol. Lagipula— _what the fuck_ , untuk apa dia melakukan hal serendah itu?

Percaya atau tidak, posisi ini sebenarnya tercipta karena ketika Baekhyun berniat melepas atau sekedar mengendurkan pegangannya sedikit saja, maka tangan besar Chanyeol akan dengan cepat menangkap telapaknya. Menggenggam erat, lalu menoleh sembari berkata; _"Pegangan yang erat, nanti jatuh."_ Kemudian dilanjut dengan adegan menekan gas lebih kencang lagi.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut sambil mendesah pasrah. Bukan rahasia lagi jika pemuda di depannya ini memang pintar sekali dalam mengolah perbendaharaan kata di otaknya. Baekhyun mendengus. Mulutnya sibuk mengeluarkan sumpah serapah sampai berbusa, merutuki cara untaian kalimat murahan itu dapat terlontar dengan begitu mudahnya lewat tenggorokan si brengsek Park.

Yaah— _mau bagaimana lagi?_ Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya kecuali _menikmati_ itu semua. Mama Byun selalu mengajarkan Baekhyun untuk mengambil semua hal dari sisi positif. _Pft_ —setidaknya Chanyeol itu wangi. Dan Baekhyun juga dapat terjaga dari hawa dingin angin Desember berkat punggung lebar Chanyeol yang terasa hangat ketika tubuh bagian depannya menempel di sana. Walaupun sebenarnya, sekarang ini pipi Baekhyun bahkan terasa jauh lebih hangat daripada itu.

 _Oh, sudahlah! Itu tidak penting!_

Beruntung, lima menit kemudian, motor yang mereka kendarai akhirnya menepi di daerah Namdaemun yang ramai. Baekhyun turun dengan hati-hati; tidak mau mengambil risiko menahan malu jika nantinya dia terpleset lalu jatuh dengan _sangat_ tidak elit di depan _masa lalunya_ tersebut. _Heol_ , mau ditaruh di mana wajahnya nanti? Setelah melepas helm, matanya yang sipit dia atur untuk menengok ke depan. Masih dengan sorot datar yang menatap lempeng, Baekhyun mulai membaca tulisan di atas plakat plastik yang tertempel di depan sebuah bangunan.

"…"

Baekhyun hanya butuh satu satuan detik untuk mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam. Si mungil itu memicing, sementara otaknya sibuk mengira-ngira.

Ini,… _apa-apaan ini?_

Kedai _tteokbokki?_

Baekhyun berkedip. _Tunggu dulu._ Kepalanya meneleng dengan ujung hidung keriput ketika matanya menangkap kumpulan _ajussi_ yang tampak _teler_ di meja depan. Tumpukan botol kaca hijau menumpuk berantakan di samping bangunan. Oh—ini belum termasuk puntung rokok yang tersebar di depan pelataran layaknya ikan di laut lepas.

 _Hey, bukannya dia keluar untuk mengerjakan projek musik?_

 _Lalu, kenapa dia diturunkan di sini?_

Secepat kilat, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang kini sedang sibuk menata kembali rambut membaranya yang tampak sedikit berantakan. Di detik selanjutnya, mata mereka bertemu dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menggeram kesal.

Brengsek! _Jadi lelaki ini dan Jongdae bekerja sama untuk menculiknya?_

Mata mereka masih terkunci ketika Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa?"

 _Ada apa, pantatmu!_

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin meneriaki lelaki itu sebagi seorang penculik, dan pastinya juga sekaligus pemerkosa (Baekhyun menyimpulkannya dari sifat Chanyeol yang kadang memang kelewat mesum). Mulutnya sudah membuka, suaranya sudah sampai ke ujung tenggorokan; siap untuk meluncur ketika sebuah suara melengking sudah terlebih dahulu mengudara.

" _A-yo_ , pasangan muda! _Wassup_?!"

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, keduanya sama-sama menoleh ke arah yang mereka indikasikan sebagai sumber suara. Layaknya pengaturan _autofocus_ pada kamera digital, mata mereka secara otomatis mengarah pada meja paling ujung berisi dua orang lelaki yang kini tengah melambai ke arah mereka mirip idiot. Satu dari mereka dikenal sebagai Lu Han, satunya lagi (pria dengan wajah mirip kotak susu) dikenal sebagai Jongdae _aka_ Chen. Atau apapun, tidak ada yang peduli.

Baekhyun menghirup oksigen lambat-lambat. Setelah otaknya selesai mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, dia berdehem canggung. Diam-diam, Baekhyun mengadu pandangan pada Chanyeol yang juga sedang membalas lambaian tangan kekanakan tersebut.

Baekhyun mengelus dadanya yang rata. _Untung tidak jadi teriak._

 **.**

 **.**

Bau makanan, rokok, juga _soju_ campur aduk menjadi satu. Ditambah suasana yang sumpek dan berisik. _Ugh_ , Baekhyun hampir pingsan. Ini baru dua puluh lima menit, tapi kepalanya sudah mulai berdenyut. Suara di dalam kepalanya sibuk mencetak kata 'rindu' pada tempat tidurnya yang empuk.

Baekhyun mendengus. Dengan malas, dia melirik ke arah si _kambing hitam_ juga Lu Han yang tengah sibuk mengurek-urek sesuatu di atas _notebook_. Intinya saja, mereka sedang pusing memikirkan lirik. Terkadang, Chanyeol ikut membantu dengan cara menggenjreng gitarnya perlahan supaya mereka bisa menentukan nada yang pas. Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya sombong. Sejak awal, dirinya memang sudah berkomitmen jika dia tidak akan membantu mereka sedikitpun sebagai ajang merajuknya. Dia hanya akan memberika sedikit masukan, itu pun kalau terpikir.

Lagipula, ini semua salah Jongdae. Semua adalah kesalahannya sehingga mereka berakhir dengan beberapa kotak _tteokbokki_ serta _soju_ yang jauh dari kata sehat di meja mereka.

Jika saja si kotak itu tidak merewelkan masalah finansial serta saudaranya yang sedang menginap (plus ibunya yang super galak), maka mereka tentunya sudah berdiskusi dengan nyaman di kafe _miring_ di persimpangan jalan. Dan Baekhyun pasti akan dengan senang hati membantu memikirkan kalimat yang bagus untuk dibuat lagu.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Baekhyun terlalu sibuk memainkan ponselnya sampai-sampai tidak sadar jika mereka telah menghabiskan sekitar dua jam setengah hanya untuk merangkai kata-kata yang jumlahnya bahkan tidak sampai seratus. Dan ketika jam bergerak ke angka sembilan, mereka selesai. Jongdae berteriak puas. Badannya yang pendek dibawa untuk merenggang sementara mulutnya berteriak; "AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA!"

 _Oy, berisik sekali!_ Baekhyun _misuh-misuh_ dalam hati.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan mencoba menyanyikannya?" Tanya Lu Han.

Baekhyun diam sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Jelas sekali tidak ada sedikitpun keinginan yang terbesit di hatinya untuk menyanggupi pertanyaan itu. Setelah sedikit mencuri pandang para Chanyeol (yang diam-diam juga sering melirik ke arahnya), si mungil itu melempar arah matanya ke tempat lain. Oh—kumpulan bunga layu di samping meja kasir itu lumayan juga! Ada krisan, mawar merah, bunga matahari, dan,…—dan sepertinya, si mungil itu terlalu sibuk memandangi sekitar sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Lu Han kini tengah menyeringai setan ke arahnya.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, tangan kiri Baekhyun sudah berada di atas udara, lengkap dengan tangan Lu Han yang menyangga dan membuatnya mengacung tegak. Gemerincing tawa riang si rusa itu menggema. Dia tersenyum lebar sambil bersorak sorai. _"Baekhyun!"_

Refleks, Baekhyun—yang merasa telah menjadi korban tunggal di sini memekik tidak terima. "Tidak mau!"

"Oh ayo laah~" rengek Lu Han. Lengkap dengan mata bulat berbinar serta bibir merah muda yang mencebik lucu.

Baekhyun memutar mata. _Hah, jangan harap itu bisa meluluhkanku!_ Baekhyun bukanlah Sehun yang gila karena si rusa nakal itu. Jadi seimut apapun Lu Han, itu tidak akan berpengaruh sama sekali. Si mungil itu hampir saja kembali menolak saat pandangannya tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengan Chanyeol.

Kemudian, entah Baekhyun yang berlebihan atau apa, yang jelas dunia rasanya sedang disetel dalam mode _slow motion_. Suara bising di kedai itu mulai sirna. Bahkan lalat yang hinggap di samping hidungnya pun bergerak gemulai penuh estetika.

 _Alasannya hanya satu._

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya beku ketika sebuah senyum hangat tercipta di sudut bibir Chanyeol yang seksi itu. Sementara jari-jari besarnya bergerak memetik salah satu senar gitar; seolah sedang mengirim sebuah kode rahasia.

 _'Baek, kamu nyanyi, ya? Nanti aku yang gitarin, hehe.'_

Sesak sudah napas Baekhyun. Dia berdehem, lalu mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Satu perasaan pasrah sudah terlebih dahulu menyerangnya. _Pft_. Jelas sekali dia kalah di sini. "… _fine_ ," gumamnya pelan.

Mengabaikan dua cecunguk yang kini sibuk bersorai bahagia, Baekhyun berusaha fokus pada deretan _line_ yang ditulis dengan tulisan tangan _cekeran ayam_ (oleh Jongdae) pada kertas yang sekarang ini dipegangnya. _Well_ , tidak terlalu panjang, dan tidak terlalu susah. _Gampang, lah._

Baekhyun menatap sebentar ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menggeser kursi mendekat padanya. Setelah itu, si jangkung tersebut memosisikan jemarinya di atas _chord_ gitar yang sudah dirundingkan. Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka ke arah Baekhyun yang masih berlagak seperti manekin. "Bisa kita mulai?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan bahkan sejak nada awal baru dimainkan. _Mama, tolong Baekhyun._ Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Harapannya hanya satu; semoga tidak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa suaranya yang terdengar _awkward_ sekaligus bergetar karena gugup.

Dan untungnya, hal itu tidak terjadi sama sekali.

Tiga menit mereka lewati dengan mulus. Ketika mereka selesai untuk lagu tersebut, sorakan heboh kembali terdengar; terutama dari Jongdae yang berisik. Lu Han sendiri hanya mengusap lengannya yang katanya terkena _goosebump_. Baekhyun memutar matanya untuk reaksi berlebihan tersebut.

Dan seperti biasa, mulut jahil Lu Han memang tidak pernah bisa di atur sama sekali. Dengan seenak pantat, si cantik itu berkata; "Astaga, kalian sangat serasi, tahu! Kalian tidak berniat untuk kembali bersama?"

 _WHAT THE FU—_

"TIDAK!" Baekhyun berteriak. Pipinya memanas sampai ke telinga. Dia bahkan tidak berani menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari tubuhnya.

Entah hari ini sedang terjadi hujan kodok atau bagaimana, tapi yang jelas tiba-tiba saja sesuatu datang dan membuat Baekhyun hampir terkena serangan jantung.

 _Hah_ , berlebihan sekali. Itu hanya suara berat Chanyeol yang bergaung. Yang terdengar seperti;

" _Pfft_ —mau bagaimana lagi? Aku belum _ngajak_ balikan saja, sudah ditolak,"

 **UHUK!**

 _Mulut bajingan!_

Tidak cukup pecah, mungkin pembuluh vena di dalam diri Baekhyun sudah meledak sampai-sampai dirasa kontrol panas di dalam sana jadi rusak total. Si mungil itu merasakan sensasi mendidih dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Berniat melakukan upaya represif, Baekhyun dengan segera meraih segelas air di atas meja—yang dia asumsikan sebagai air mineral. Tapi ketika gelenyar aneh mulai menyerang lidah serta otaknya, Baekhyun baru sadar dia telah melakukan satu kesalahan besar.

 _Sialan, itu soju._

 **.**

 **.**

 **10.57 PM**

Masih di tempat yang sama, namun dengan jumlah anggota yang berbeda. Jongdae dan Lu Han memilih pulang terlebih dahulu dengan alasan Lu Han ingin berak, sedangkan Jongdae ingin membantu mengawinkan marmutnya agar bisa segera menimang cucu.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol bisa saja ikut pulang dan segera mencicipi ranjangnya. Tapi Baekhyun pulang dengan siapa? Dan ketika otaknya menganalisa Byun Baekhyun yang molek sedang mabuk, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk nekat mengantarnya pulang. Kemudian ketika mengawasi kondisi lingkungan sekitar yang dirasa tidak terlalu bersahabat, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasakan serbuan rasa tanggung jawab untuk melindungi _mawar cantik_ ini dari segala bentuk kejahatan manusia.

Jadi, di sini lah Chanyeol sekarang; duduk bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun yang sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan posisi telungkup di atas meja. Sesekali, dia dapat mendengar si _puppy_ itu meracau tidak jelas dengan matanya yang setengah tertutup.

"Yeooool~…mantan pacarku Chan-yeoliiiie," Baekhyun terkikik geli sambil tiba-tiba mengangkat wajah. Dengan kepala yang dia sanggakan pada tumpukan telapak tangannya, si mungil itu dengan berani menatap Chanyeol lewat posisinya yang menyamping. Wajahnya melukiskan sebuah senyum idiot. Matanya sayu sedangkan pipinya memerah sempurna karena pengaruh alkohol.

Chanyeol meletakkan ponsel yang sedaritadi menjadi pusat atensinya. Setelah menyimpan benda tersebut di atas meja, si jangkung itu ikut menumpukan dagu di atas telapak tangan; kepala meneleng sambil menatap geli pada hidung Baekhyun yang sekarang tampak seperti pengidap influenza. "Ayo bernyanyi bersamaku. Kau bilang— _hik_ ,…kau suka suaraku, 'kan?"

Mata Chanyeol kemudian turun perlahan, menuju ke bibir _pinkish_ tipis yang bergerak-gerak ketika si mungil itu berbicara. Benda itu terlihat imut, lembut, dan ketika sedang mengerucut lucu, Chanyeol hampir saja merangsek maju untuk menangkapnya dengan miliknya sendiri. _Sialan, planning macam apa itu?_

"Kenapa diam? Apa kau tidak mau berduet denganku?" _Sialan_ pula untuk suara Byun Baekhyun yang berubah imut dan jauh lebih menggemaskan jika sedang mabuk seperti ini.

"Apa suara si Woohee Woohee itu benar-benar bagus sehingga kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"…"

Entah hanya mulut Chanyeol, atau memang dunia sedang dalam keadaan diam ketika kata-kata itu selesai terucap lewat tenggorokan Baekhyun. Senyum geli si jangkung itu menggantung beku ketika sorot mata sipit di hadapannya ini perlahan-lahan meredup.

Chanyeol tetap bergeming ketika Baekhyun tertawa sekali lagi. Dia diam, masih setia menatap sang lawan bicara yang kini sibuk menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Bukannya Chanyeol tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin memberi waktu si cantik itu mengumpulkan seluruh keberaninannya untuk meluruhkan seluruh keluh kesah serta amarah yang Chanyeol yakin sudah berbulan-bulan menumpuk setelah mereka berpisah.

"Kadang,…kadang aku bertanya, bagaimana rasanya berada di atas sana?" Mata jernih itu menerawang. "…berdiri tegap dengan seseorang yang diam-diam kau sukai. Lalu menyanyikan lagu cinta dengan khidmat sementara pacarmu saat itu sedang menontonmu dari tribun terdepan,"

Baekhyun berhenti hanya untuk menyangkal jika dirinya tengah bersedih. Si mungil itu memandangi Chanyeol yang sampai sekarang masih hilang kata. _Tidak apa_. Dia juga tidak berharap untuk ditanggapi.

"Apa itu menyenangkan, Chanyeol- _ah_?"

Pertanyaan itu jelas untuk si jangkung yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya. Tapi pandangan Byun Baekhyun telah melayang jauh; terjun ke laut dalam hanya untuk bersembunyi dari rasa sesak yang kini hampir mencekiknya.

"…jika iya,…aku juga ingin melakukannya,"

Satu kekehan geli.

Baekhyun sibuk bahagia atas dirinya yang sudah sukses menghancurkan imej _baik-baik saja_ yang telah dia terapkan beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Persetan dengan embel-embel egoisme, kepalanya terlalu pusing hanya untuk peduli pada harga dirinya yang telah mencapai dasar jurang.

Kesunyian temporal tercipta di antara mereka. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, petikan gitar yang teratur mulai merangkak memecahnya menuju atmosfer. Baekhyun mendongak dengan wajah heran ketika matanya menjumpai Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu berkharisma ketika dirinya sibuk menempatkan jarinya di atas _chord_.

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Kemudian, tanpa sedikitpun rasa malu, dia mulai bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang berat.

" _Baby shark du du du du du, baby shark du du du du du,…baby shark!_ "

"…"

 _Eh?_

Kedua alis Barkhyun bertaut ketika lagu kekanakan tersebut keluar dari tenggorokan sang mantan. _Apa-apaan?_ Itu benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan suasana yang sedang terjadi di sini. Tapi entah kenapa—bukannya marah karena merasa tidak dihargai, sudut bibir Baekhyun malah berkhianat dan perlahan mulai mengembang. Mendorong bulatan pipinya yang tembam ke atas dan memaksa matanya untuk membentuk bulan sabit sempurna.

Otaknya kembali meneriakkan kata _bingung_ saat Chanyeol memberinya dua buah sumpit kotor dari boks _tteokbokki_ kosong yang beberapa jam lalu telah ludes mereka santap. Dia hampir bertanya, tapi si jangkung itu sudah terlebih dahulu berucap; "tunggu apa lagi? Bernyanyilah bersamaku,"

Baekhyun tertawa girang. Entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau apa, suasana hatinya bisa dengan cepat berubah malam ini. Dan dia sangat bersyukur. _Mood_ -nya kini bahkan lebih cerah dari langit musim panas sekalipun. Lalu, alih-alih menggunakan sumpit yag dia pegang sebagai mikrofon jadi-jadian, Baekhyun lebih memilih mengkreasikannya menjadi stik drum, dengan botol _soju_ sebagai sumber nadanya.

"… _let's go hunt du du du du du,_ …"

Mereka terus bernyanyi seperti tak kenal apa itu yang orang sebut dengan kata _malu_. Beberapa dari pengunjung kedai mulai menjadikan mereka sebagai tontonan menarik, tapi kedua lelaki itu bahkan terlalu bahagia untuk sekedar peduli pada reaksi mereka yang bermacam-macam.

Waktu terus berlalu. Dan di setiap ruang yag tercipta, telinga mereka selalu mendengar beberapa desauan samar yang tampaknya memang terarah bagi meteka.

 _'Dasar, anak muda zaman sekarang,'_

 _'Aku tidak pernah mengerti problematika anak muda,'_

 _'Aaaah aku rindu masa mudaku!'_

Kalimat-kalimat itu tercetak jelas di otaknya ketika Baekhyun akhirnya menjumpai bait terakhir lagunya yang begitu konyol tersebut. "… _grandpa shark!_ "

 **JRENG JRENG JRENG**

Baekhyun tergelak geli. Dia benar-benar merasa begitu idiot sekarang. Efek _euphoria_ datang, bersamaan dengan rasa pusing yang ikut menghantam kepalanya. Baekhyun merutuk. Setelah ini, dia bersumpah tidak akan lagi menyentuh apa itu yang orang sebut dengan alkohol. _Umfh_.

Si mungil itu sedang menunduk sambil memegangi bagian pelipisnya yang berdenyut ketika tangan besar Chayeol membawa pandangan mereka berdua untuk bertemu. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Matanya memang sudah tidak terlalu fokus, tapi itu masih cukup untuk menangkap sebuah kerutan lega sekaligus jengkel yang tercipta di antara dahi Chanyeol yang tertutup rambut. "Sudah ku bilang, saat itu kau hanya salah paham. Bebal sekali, sih?" Dengusnya kesal.

Baekhyun tidak dapat mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. _Tidak_ pada saat Chanyeol perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya. Napas si mungil itu tercekat, jantungnya menggila. Ketika jarak antar bibir mereka hanya sekitar satu setengah inchi lagi, Baekhyun dengan segera membekap mulut lelaki itu dengan telapak tangannya. _"J-jangan!"_

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa juga kesal dalam satu waktu "Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun menunduk sejenak. Lalu menegakkan kepalanya kembali seiring dengan sebuah cengiran konyol yang terlukis di atas bibirnya. "Karena, _hehe_ , kita… _hik_ —tidak punya hubungan apapun lagi. Kau itu ha…nya mantan pacarku," ujarnya.

Mendegar hal tersebut, yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah memutar bola mataya malas. Tangannya dia alihkan untuk memegang lembut kedua sisi rahang Baekhyun. Lalu dengan brengseknya, dia mengeluarkan senyuman manis yang selalu berhasil membuat siapapun jatuh hati. "Baiklah. Jadi sekarang, maukah kau kembali menjadi pacarku?"

Tanpa ragu, Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. "MAU!"

Hal ini mau tidak mau sedikit membuat Chanyeol tersentak ke belakang. Si jangkung itu tertawa, mendapati fakta bahwa Baekhyun yang sedang mabuk itu bahkan lebih jujur daripada anak berusia lima tahun. Dia terkekeh geli.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Kali ini lebih cepat, seiringan dengan keyakinan bahwa dia tidak akan ditolak lagi. Tapi ketika bibirnya gagal dan harus kembali menyentuh telapak halus tersebut, ekspektasinya jelas karam.

"Kenapa lagi?" Dengusnya frustasi.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, lengkap dengan sorot mata sayu yang benar-benar menggemaskan. "Kita belum menikah,"

…oh, _fuck_.

"Baekhyun?"

"Yaa?"

"Saat pesta pernikahan, kau mau pakai musik Korea atau EDM?"

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	8. 7-Lost You in That Night-inibaek

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **Lost You In That Night**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk alasan mendasar aku tak ingin kehilangannya, namun naifnya mempermainkan egoku. Benar-benar sialan.**

.

.

 _sides 1;_

Untuk beberapa alasan, bumi adalah tempat terbaik untuk ditinggali. Bumi adalah dunia, walaupun dunia mengingkarinya. Sebuah jawaban yang tepat jika kata tersebut terucap saat menggambarkan keadaannya yang sekarang. Hanya menurutku. Kekayaan memang melimpah dimana-mana. Namun, jutaan kegelapan membayang di belakangnya.

Pembunuhan bukan lagi hal yang tabu di negeri ini. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahuinya. Atau mungkin mereka yang baru lahir- namun memiliki kesuraman karena telah terlahir ke dunia ini. Dunia yang untuk beberapa alasan merupakan tempat terbaik untuk ditinggali. Ya, bagi mereka.

Aku adalah seorang pemuda berdarah Korea yang sering diandaikan oleh anak lain, jika mereka sepertiku. Wajar saja, mereka berkata semata-mata karena ayahku seorang penguasa. Banyak yang mengaguminya- namun banyak juga yang membencinya di belakang sana. Berlakon baik di depan wajah ayahku- namun sebenarnya berusaha untuk menjatuhkan ayahku. Aku sudah ahli dengan hal seperti itu.

Kau pikir seorang Byun Baekhyun sepertiku peduli? Jawabannya jelas tidak. Aku hanya pengamat, bukan petarung. Bukan juga pemberi info, jadi kebisuan adalah pilihanku. Aku lebih memilih untuk terpaku pada urusanku sendiri, karena penciptaku tidak menciptakanku bersama dengan yang lain.

Urus saja urusanmu sendiri. Begitulah prinsipku.

.

.

 _sides 2;_

Di dalam sebuah novel- anak orang kaya selalu digambarkan kurang mendapat kasih sayang. Mereka sendirian dan kesepian, walaupun finansial keluarganya mencukupi. Aku tidak begitu tahu dari mana referensinya sehingga cerita tersebut tercipta. Namun hebatnya hal tersebut memang benar. Aku mengalaminya tetapi aku hanya bercerita jadi enggan untuk peduli.

Oh iya, belum banyak info yang kuberikan. Aku berumur 17 tahun, berada di tingkat 3 sekolah tinggi. Di Sekolah aku cukup berprestasi- tidak, tapi sangat berprestasi. Buktinya aku dapat meraih peringkat 1 dari nilai 498 ku. Jika saja dalam tes sejarah nilaiku tidak 98, pasti 500 telah menjadi _scor_ patenku. Aku adalah orang dengan ambisi yang kuat.

Karena kekayaan keluarga dan kejeniusanku banyak membuat murid lain segan padaku. Bagi mereka mungkin aku terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi manusia. Haruskah aku menjadi Dewa? Hahaha. Sejauh ini kecerdasan dan kekayaan bukanlah hal yang menarik. Teman juga bukan hal yang menarik, jadi untuk apa mempunyai teman jika mereka hanya akan memanfaatkanku.

Hingga tibalah kedatangan si menarik itu kepadaku,

.

.

 _meet;_

Aku memandangnya dengan mata yang membola dari jendela kamarku. Kamarku berada di lantai atas dapat merekam dengan jelas apa yang sedang dilakukan pria tinggi itu dengan kedua bola mataku. Kubuka jendela agar dapat melihatnya dengan lebih jelas.

"T-tuan pembunuh kumohon ajari aku cara membunuh!" ucapku dengan lantang tanpa ragu.

Setelah mengucapkannya, kulihat pria itu menengok padaku dan memberikanku senyuman manisnya. Padahal kulihat ayahku sedang menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di atas sebuah bangunan tua. Dengan senyum yang mengembang aku menyambut hangat senyum pria yang membunuh ayah.

Ia berada di atas tiang dengan rupawannya seolah berjalan ke arahku untuk menyeret hatiku lebih dalam kepadanya. Ini adalah hal menarik yang kucari selama ini. Entah kenapa- jantungku berdebar kencang sedangkan mataku tak bisa menghindari setiap gerakan yang tercipta darinya.

"Kau yakin? Aku baru saja membunuh ayahmu lho." Sahutnya enteng.

"A-aku tidak begitu peduli, kumohon bawalah aku bersamamu Tuan!" aku menunjukkan ketulusanku melalui kata-kata. Kuharap dia bisa melihat tekadku.

Ia tersenyum lagi tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun. Begitu senangnya saat dia menurutiku. Dia membawaku dengan meninggalkan kebosanan yang selama ini berada di sisiku. Saat kutanya siapa namanya, ia menjawab Park Chanyeol.

Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan takdirku.

.

.

 _impression;_

Pekerjaannya adalah membunuh. Wajahnya tampan, tatapannya memukau. Rupanya itu dapat membuat siapa saja jatuh hati saat pertama kali bertemu. Apapun yang kudapatkan selama ini, sebanyak apapun- aku tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta maupun terpukau akan seseorang.

Namun orang yang berada di depanku ini mampu membuatku terkagum. Baik dengan kesadaran maupun tanpa kesadaran pun aku mengerti jika aku terpukau olehnya.

"Jadi namamu Baekhyun?" ia berucap tenang.

Aku melirik ke arahnya lalu menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kau orang Jepang?" aku balik bertanya karena posisiku dengannya saat ini bukan lagi berada di Korea Selatan.

"Ah- kau pasti bingung kenapa kita berada di sini." ia menggaruk tengkuknya tiba-tiba dengan senyuman konyol namun tetap terlihat hangat.

"Aku orang Korea, namun menetap di sini. Kuharap kau tidak menyesali kata-katamu kemarin ya."

Kata-kataku kemarin? Maksudnya saat aku memintanya untuk membawaku?

"T-tentu saja!" gugupku diikuti bungkukan hormat padanya, padahal saat sekolah aku tidak pernah melakukannya.

Ia ikut berdiri dan mengangguk padaku. Membalas hormatku dengan kewibawaannya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan Baekhyun. Karena kau akan menjadi muridku, anggaplah rumah ini seperti rumahmu sendiri."

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau mau membawaku.. Kupikir kau akan menolaknya," ucapku dengan malu.

Ia mendekat ke arahku dengan langkah pastinya. Membuatku lagi-lagi terpesona walau sebenarnya ia bersikap biasa. Ia duduk di sebelahku dan aku pun sudah kembali menduduki sofa.

"Aku melihat kesungguhan dalam tekadmu. Jujur saja, tatapan matamu itu begitu indah. Aku yakin itu akan sangat berguna-" ujarnya dari dekat. Aku hanya diam termangu.

"Lagipula, kau adalah murid pertamaku. Jadi tidak perlu canggung, cukup panggil aku Chanyeol oke?" lanjutnya dengan kedipan mata dan langsung meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam karena kedipan mautnya itu.

Oh tidak. Orang ini membuatku tersipu!

" _Tapi kau harus terlihat berharga di mataku lho, atau aku akan membuangmu."_

.

.

 _sides 3;_

Orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Dengan tubuh menjulang tinggi namun tetap proporsional. Dia tidak asal membunuh karena _job_ nya adalah pembunuh bayaran. Tapi- Chanyeol bukanlah orang bayaran biasa. Ia merupakan pembunuh bayaran yang paling berbahaya dan diicar oleh dunia saat ini. Pantas saja ia bisa membunuh ayahku yang notabenenya penguasa paling berpengaruh di Korea, ekeke. Aku bangga dengannya.

Julukannya adalah _God of Death._ Namun di Jepang ia lebih dikenal dengan panggilan _Shinigami._ Jika dia seorang _Shinigami_ ia pasti sangat terkenal. Karena aku sering melihat berita tentangnya. Seperti pembunuh bayaran yang paling ditakuti- atau pembunuh bayaran tersadis. Dengan mendengar julukannya saja banyak orang yang ngeri dibuatnya.

Saat dia mengaku seperti itu aku sama sekali tidak terkejut. Karena _Shinigami_ terkenal dengan perbuatannya yang membolongi dada targetnya dengan senjata apapun dan mengeluarkan jantung si target dari tubuhnya. Kalian pasti sudah dapat menebak kan kenapa aku bisa sesantai itu?

Jadi tidak sabar untuk latihan besok.

.

.

 _being trainee;_

Selama seminggu ini Chanyeol giat melatihku. Dimulai dari perkenalan senjata dasar sampai bagaimana aku melakukannya. Tentu saja mengenalinya merupakan hal yang baru untukku, namun itu lumayan mudah karena aku anak yang mudah mengerti.

"Ini adalah pistol. Ukurannya memang kecil, namun jika kau menyematkan peluru di dalamnya ia akan berubah menjadi berbahaya." Chanyeol mengajakku berkeliling di sebuah kamar sambil memperlihatkan senjatanya.

"Sesuatu yang disebut pistol, ternyata keren juga ya." sambungku sambil menatapnya lebih dalam.

"Nah, yang di sebelah sini adalah senapan model GT300. Australia adalah pembuatnya di tahun 2005. Walau dalam segi visual terlihat jadul, namun ini adalah salah satu senjata ampuh favoritku. Kau harus berlatih menggunakanya." Chanyeol menjelaskan sambil menatap senjata seperti pistol itu dengan intens. Aku dapat melihatnya, sebuah 'hasrat' mengagumi yang keluar dari sorot matanya.

Kami berdua melanjutkannya. Sekitar 100 senjata telah ia perkenalkan padaku. Seperti berbagai model pistol dan senapan, pisau, bahkan ranjau sekalipun. Ia berkata jika benda itu akan berguna jika aku belajar saat situasi apa saja objek itu dapat berguna.

Dari setiap perkenalan senjata ini aku dapat menangkap bagaimana cara mengajarnya. Aku memang murid pertama yang ia miliki, namun ia memiliki cara dan bakat tersendiri dalam mengajar. Tidak seperti guru di sekolah sana. Aku mengagumi banyak hal darinya.

.

.

 _used;_

Apa yang aku dapatkan setelah mendapat pelajaran dasar adalah berlatih memegang senjata. Saat ini kami berada di belakang rumah. Jika boleh kutebak sepertinya ini adalah tempatnya mengasah kemampuan yang sekarang akan menjadi tempatku juga. Ia menanyakan padaku senjata apa yang ingin aku pelajari terlebih dahulu. Akupun memilih senapan GT300. Apapun yang ia favoritkan harus aku kuasai juga, menurutku begitu.

"Jadi kau hanya duduk di sofa itu tanpa mengajariku? Aku sudah siap tahu!" dengan cemberut aku memarahinya karena kulihat Chanyeol malah duduk di sofa sambil meminum secangkir wine.

Dengan wajah tersenyum ia menyanggah perkataanku, "Aku akan memberikanmu perintah dari sini. Dari daya tangkapmu itu kau pasti dapat mengontrolnya sendiri kan?"

Oh sial. Dia tahu dari mana jika aku memiliki kemampuan tinggi itu.

Ia memerintahkanku dan aku hanya bisa mengikutinya. Soal melemaskan tangan, fokus, mengarahkan mataku ke depan, aku telah mengikutinya sebaik yang aku bisa. Namun masalahnya adalah- target yang harusnya aku tembak terus saja meleset. Chanyeol selalu saja mengomentari seenaknya. Aku telah menetapkannya, jika dia adalah orang yang bawel!

"Jika aku salah terus, kenapa kau tidak mengajariku ke sini sih!" teriakku dengan kesal.

"Aku capek berdiri tahu," jawabnya dengan cemberut.

"Alasan seperti apa itu! Cepat ajari aku ke sini Chanyeol!" umpatku dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

Ia pun bergerak ke arahku dengan langkah yang malas-malasan. Tingkahnya saat ini terlihat seperti suami yang takut pada istrinya, lucu sekali. Sesampainya di hadapanku, raut wajahnya itu kembali seperti biasa. Memancarkan senyuman tanpa ragu.

"Yang menyebabkan targetmu itu tak terkendali adalah cara memegangmu Baekhyun. Peganglah senapan itu dengan penuh keyakinan, anggap saja itu adalah sesuatu yang paling penting dalam hidupmu dan kau dipaksa berpisah dengannya." jelasnya.

Aku masih mencoba memahami apa maksud kata-katanya, namun ia langsung bergerak ke belakangku seolah memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Ia mengajarkan bagaimana cara agar aku dapat mencapai target. A-aku merasa malu saat ini. Bukannya fokus pikiranku justru buyar. Ditambah lagi tangannya berada di atas tanganku yang sedang memegang senapan.

"E-er, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan memusatkan pandanganku ke arah target di depan sana.

"Kau lihat target itu. Apakah ia dapat bergerak?"

"T-tidak."

"Kalau begitu ini adalah kesempatanmu. Dalam waktu tiga detik target itu akan bergerak, pergi dari jangkauanmu. Jadi apa yang harus kau lakukan Baekhyun?"

"M-membunuhnya?"

"Nah, kau benar. Sekarang fokuskan pandanganmu pada target itu."perintahnya yang langsung kuturuti. Ia seperti sedang mendoktrinku.

Ia menuntunku dengan langkah santainya. Dapat kurasakan jika setiap langkah yang ia tunjukan padaku itu terasa santai namun cukup kuat. Jadi seperti ini ya seorang _pro_ bekerja?

Dalam hitungan detik yang belum mencapai tiga, tangannya menuntunku untuk menarik pelatuk senapan itu. Aku hanya melongo saat target yang kuincar itu telah terbolongi di bagian jantungnya.

"W-wah luar biasa.." ucapku tanpa mengatupkan mulut.

"Itu adalah hal yang biasa Baekhyun. Masih banyak hal yang perlu aku ajarkan padamu."

"T-terima kasih Chanyeol!"

Tanpa sadar aku langsung memeluk Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak memakai instingku, namun aku benar-benar ingin memeluk tubuh tegap itu. Tanpa melepaskan pelukanku, aku melihat wajahnya yang tegang.

"Apakah _pro_ sepertimu baru merasakan bagaimana dipeluk?" ucapku dengan nada yang sok polos. Sumpah! Ekspresinya itu lucu sekali.

"A-apanya!?" ujarnya panik dan langsung melepaskan pelukanku. Aku terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

"Chanyeol!"

"A-apa?"

"Aku ingin terus bersamamu sampai menjadi hebat! Kumohon ajari aku terus ya!~"

Dengan antusias dan semburat malu, tanpa mendengar jawabannya aku langsung berlari ke dalam rumah dengan hati tak menentu.

"Aku kenapa sih?"

.

.

 _scores;_

Sehari telah berlalu, seminggu kulewati, sebulan pun telah kujalani. Hubunganku dengan Chanyeol semakin dekat. Ia tetap bertingkah seperti profesional saat mengajariku, namun saat kita tidak berada dalam latihan ia membuatku berminat. Dia seorang pria yang _humble_ dan bisa membuatku terpukau dengan segala kehebatannya.

Saat ini pun kami berencana untuk membahas kemampuanku dalam membunuh. Ditemani dengan dua gelas jus moachine, kami bersantai di dalam rumah.

"Kau lumayan bagus Baekhyun." pujinya padaku.

Dengan memberinya kedipan aku berterima kasih. Kulihat ia seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu namun masih ia tata bagaimana cara menyampaikannya di dalam otaknya.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu, Chanyeol?" tanyaku terheran-heran. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius.

"Kau tidak memiliki ambisi membunuh."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, Baekhyun. Seolah apa yang aku lihat di malam itu lenyap seketika."

Aku hanya mampu terdiam dan ia pun melanjutkan omongannya, "Aku tahu, semua itu tidak kau tunjukkan karena kau tidak memiliki target. Karenanya aku telah memikirkan ini, aku telah menyiapkanmu target asli."

"T-target!? Serius aku akan mulai membunuh?" tanyaku _shock_. Bukan karena tidak berani, tetapi rasanya baru kemarin aku belajar membunuh.

"Ya, kau harus berusaha ekstra untuk membunuh targetmu. Jika kau berhasil, maka aku akan mengakui kehebatanmu."

Entah kenapa jiwaku seolah membakar hatiku, membakar rasa semangat yang kusebut dengan ambisi. Antusiasku terbayar dengan diakui olehnya. Diakui oleh orang hebat sepertinya, idolaku, guruku. Aku sangat menginginkannya!

"Jadi siapa targetku?" tanyaku dengan senyuman yang tak dapat kututup-tutupi lagi.

"Targetmu adalah aku."

Jawabnya santai sampai membuat senyuman ambisiku berubah menjadi datar.

' _Haruskah aku membunuhnya?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 _strange feeling;_

Jika awal dari perasaan aneh ini dipertanyakan, maka jawabannya adalah senyuman hangat yang ia berikan kepadaku di malam itu. Pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku memang mengaguminya, namun dibalik rasa kagum itu tersimpan sebuah perasaan yang terlewatkan olehku.

Orang bilang itu cinta.

Aku sudah banyak mencarinya di internet. Dan kuyakin seribu persen jika ini adalah cinta. Semua gejala yang kurasakan mirip dengan yang dijelaskan. Dua bulan memang terlalu cepat untuk mengakuinya pada diriku sendiri, tapi orang awam sepertiku bisa apa?

Aku tidak dapat menutupi rasa khawatirku saat ia sedang bekerja di malam hari. Bagaimana pun menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran merupakan hal yang menyeramkan. Bahaya mengancamnya dimanapun. Belum lagi musuh yang ia miliki. Namun sekali lagi, Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol. Ia menghadapi semua ketakutan itu hanya dengan senyuman.

Senyuman memikat yang menarik diriku untuk jatuh ke dasar jurangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _flowers;_

Chanyeol tengah bersantai dan duduk di atas sofa sambil membaca koran, sedangkan aku membelakanginya sambil menyiapkan beberapa buku teori yang harus aku pahami agar kemampuanku meningkat.

"Bagaimana pembunuhanmu semalam?" tanyaku berbasa-basi, memulai pembicaraan memang butuh keberanian ekstra sendiri.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Baekhyun, jika aku telah di sini maka tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

E-eh!? Apakah dia berpikir jika aku mengkhawatirkannya? Aku spontan membalikkan badanku dan yang kudapat adalah tatapannya sambil tersenyum. Mengapa senyumnya itu selalu memukau sih? Akibatnya aku harus menahan ekspresiku kan. Karena telah selesai mengambil buku teori aku langsung menghampirinya dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Omong-omong, bunga dari mana ini?" tanyanya padaku. Aku langsung melirik ke arah objek yang ia bicarakan.

"A-ah, aku hanya asal-asalan menyusunnya. Kurasa mungkin kemampuan seperti ini juga bisa dipakai untuk membunuh. K-kalau jelek biar aku buang!" kataku menjelaskan dan ia menampilkan raut wajahnya yang tidak dapat kubaca.

Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum, "Tidak, biarkan saja. Seleramu cukup bagus. Bahkan lebih bagus dariku."

"Syukurlah! Kalau begitu mulai hari ini aku akan membuatkannya setiap hari!" senyumku mengembang.

"Boleh saja, tapi lebih baik kau juga belajar hal lainnya. Dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang kau bahkan tidak akan bisa membunuh nyamuk."

Aku tertegun dengan perkataannya. Dengan wajah kesal, aku ingin memukulnya. Namun aku malah tersenyum saat mengerti makna dari perkataannya.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol!"

Entah kenapa- ia membuatku bersemangat. Bersemangat untuk membuktikan kemampuanku ini.

.

.

 _first kiss;_

Pagi menyapaku dengan kelima indera yang belum berfungsi dengan baik. Dengan tenaga yang belum terkumpul penuh aku mengucak mataku agar penglihatanku jelas. Berada di kamar yang Chanyeol pilihkan memang begitu nyaman. Walau kain penutup jendela belum terbuka, masih dapat kurasakan cahaya matahari telah berkumpul, bekerja sama untuk memberi kesilauan di dalam kamar ini.

Aku menguap dengan kuat, lalu beranjak menuju ke luar kamar untuk mulai beraktivitas. Di ruang tengah tidak ada siapapun. Mungkinkah Chanyeol sedang bekerja? Tapi dia tidak memberitahukannya padaku. Harusnya saat bangun aku melihat Chanyeol sedang memasak di dapur atau melakukan pekerjaan lain. Oh ya, Chanyeol itu pandai memasak lho.

Aku mendudukkan bokongku di sofa sambil melihat bunga vas yang kuganti kemarin. Warnanya cerah dan ceria seperti keadaanku akhir-akhir ini. Dengan kesadaran yang cukup aku mulai mengingat setiap pelajaran membunuh yang harus aku praktekan. Mungkin menjelang siang nanti aku harus berlatih otodidak.

Dari sisi kiri, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol datang. Ternyata dia tidak sedang ada _job_. Jika dilihat dari pakaiannya dia seperti habis olahraga. Kaos tanpa lengan, celana pendek, dan handuk kecil yang menggantung di lengan atasnya, semua itu dapat membuktikan argumenku.

"Chanyeol, kau habis olahraga?"

"Yo Baekhyun! Aku-"

Brak!

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, entah apa yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan sampai terjatuh dan menindihku. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan alasannya- yang berada di kepalaku saat ini hanyalah wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Kami saling bertatapan dan jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

"B-baekhyun maaf aku tidak-"

Cup. Tanpa berpikir logis bibirku menyambar cepat bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan kecil yang tentunya sangat bermakna untukku. Kulihat ia hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Karena sikapnya itu aku menguatkan tekadku untuk menciumanya lebih dalam lagi, menyalurkan rasa kagumku kepadanya jika ia dapat mengerti apa yang saat ini aku lakukan padanya.

Lidahku mulai memasuki pekarangan mulutnya. Ia sama sekali tidak membalas ciumanku, namun ia juga tidak menolakku, itulah yang membuatku senang. Dapat kurasakan jika bibirnya terbuka- meloloskan lidahku ke dalam. K-kalian mungkin berpikir aku sudah berpengalaman dengan hal ini, namun itu salah!

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mencium seseorang, Chanyeol adalah yang pertama untukku.

 **To : Baekhyun**

 **From : Chanyeol**

 **Nanti malam kita akan membahas hal yang penting Baekhyun. Jangan lupa untuk bertemu denganku.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia sama sekali tidak membahas tentang ciuman yang kuberikan padanya tadi. Seperti dia bisa mengerti atau mungkin tidak peduli. Alasan ia menyuruhku berada di sini adalah untuk sebuah misi yang akan kujalani.

"Ya, jadi maksudku adalah- aku menyerahkan misi ini untukmu. Kau tahu mungkin tidak mudah, namun dengan kemampuanmu aku yakin kau bisa. Yang terpenting kau harus memiliki kehausan akan darah, seolah kau tidak akan pernah bisa hidup lagi jika tidak membunuhnya."

Penjelasan dari Chanyeol membuatku lumayan mengerti. Apa yang aku lakukan, dan apa yang harus aku pikirkan nanti.

"Jadi maksudmu aku hanya perlu berambisi untuk membunuhnya?" tanyaku lugu. Ia mengangguk untuk jawaban atas pertanyaaanku.

"Kurasa kau bisa melupakan ambisi membunuhku. Karena mulai sekarang aku akan memberikanmu target baru." Chanyeol tersenyum, hal itu membuatku lega. Aku tidak perlu untuk membunuhnya agar diakui. Kulihat ia bergerak ke belakang untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Sebuah foto, ia memberikannya padaku dan aku langsung menerimanya. Di foto itu terlihat seorang wanita muda yang tersenyum dengan anak kecil di sampingnya. _What?_ Apakah dia targetku? Tapi dia terlihat seperti orang baik, terutama senyumnya..

"Namanya Irena Veech. Ia merupakan salah satu pengembang bisnis narkoba yang membahayakan klienku. Kau harus membunuhnya."

"Mana mungkin!? Ia terlihat baik, Chanyeol. Apakah orang seperti ini memang melakukan hal seperti itu?" jujur saja aku bingung karena apa yang ia katakan bertolak belakang dengan pandanganku.

"Jangan pernah tertipu dengan wajah seseorang Baekhyun. Jangan menilai orang dari senyumnya, ataupun parasnya. Ia memang terlihat baik. Tapi kau pasti mengerti kan jika sebenarnya tidak ada satupun orang di dunia ini yang benar-benar 'baik'?"

"C-chanyeol.."

"Baiklah aku mengerti." sambungku.

"Besok malam aku akan melatihmu dan memberikanmu beberapa strategi untuk membunuhnya. Bersiaplah, lusa kau akan menghadapinya."

Ya aku mengerti, ucapannya hari ini seolah memberikan kesan dalam dan juga makna tersirat yang sedikit menyesakkan untukku.

' _Jangan menilai orang dari senyumnya'_

 **.**

 **.**

 _advice;_

"Mungkin namanya memang Irena, namun di dalam pasar gelap ia memiliki julukan _eyed girls_. Karena dengan matanya dia dapat berbuat apa saja."

"Bukankah dia hanya seorang pengembang narkoba? Lalu apa yang dimaksud dengan 'apa saja' Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol sekali lagi tersenyum padaku. "Pekerjaan garis besarnya memang itu, namun dia dapat membuat orang lain terpesona dengannya, dapat mengintimidasi orang lain dengan matanya, dan yang lebih spesialnya lagi dengan mata itu dia dapat membaca pikiranmu. Jangan sampai lengah Baekhyun, kusarankan kau untuk tidak berkontak mata dengannya."

"W-wah mata yang sepurna. Tapi aku tidak akan takut dengan hal yang seperti itu, sudah kuputuskan untuk menyerangnya dengan jarak dekat." aku tersenyum miring karena merasa jika aku dapat mengatasi hal seperti itu.

Chanyeol berdeham sebentar lalu memandangku tulus. "Sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan menantang dirimu sendiri. Ini yang aku butuhkan, keluar dari zona amanmu."

Ia langsung mengelus suraiku dengan lembut dan menunjukkan senjata ampuh miliknya, senyuman. Orang ini memang mampu membuatku terpukau berulang kali ya.

"Oh ya, ada satu lagi yang belum kujelaskan padamu. Apa kau tahu siapa anak kecil yang berfoto bersamanya itu?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, oh anak yang ikut tersenyum bahagia itu!

"Mungkinkah anaknya?" tanyaku asal.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Dia adalah budaknya. Lebih tepatnya lagi budak yang paling diandalkan. Jika kau melawan Irena, maka kau harus menghadapi anak itu dulu. Karena ia akan selalu bersama Irena di manapun."

"B-budak!? Dan yang benar saja aku harus melawan anak kecil? Itu sangat tidak sebanding, Chanyeol!"

"Salah satu sisi gelap Irena adalah- ia menjadikan anak kecil sebagai budaknya. Mungkin anak itu tersenyum, namun kau tahu semua itu adalah senyum palsu. Walaupun anak itu disiksa oleh Irena, ia akan terus menemani dan membela Irena. Ia tidak akan berkhianat."

"Benar-benar wanita yang keji!" emosiku tersulut. Memang benar sebelumnya aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apapun yang berada di dunia ini, namun menggunakan anak-anak dengan seenaknya bukanlah hal yang bisa dimaafkan!

Menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran dan dilatih oleh Chanyeol, membuat kepekaanku terbuka. Harusnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya sekarang, tapi aku akan mengucapkannya jika aku berhasil.

"Baekhyun, kau harus berhati-hati lho. Jika kau gagal, bisa saja Irena akan menjadikanmu budak kecil kesayangannya."

"S-sialan Chanyeol! Aku sudah berumur 17 tahun!"

"Eh masa? Kukira kau masih 10 tahun, hehe." ia terkekeh tanpa dosa.

G-rr.

 **.**

 **.**

 _prepare;_

Malam waktu aku beraksi pun telah tiba. Malam ini aku siap membunuh target pertamaku dengan bekal pelajaran yang Chanyeol berikan. Chanyeol tidak ikut, namun sebagai syarat keberhasilan aku harus memfoto jantung dan mayat Irena sebagai bukti bahwa aku telah berhasil membunuhnya.

Dari yang telah diinfokan oleh Chanyeol, hari ini Irena menemui kliennya. Mungkin ia keluar dengan mabuk karena tidak mungkin mereka berpesta tanpa minum. Ini adalah kesempatan terbaik bagiku. Lokasi tempat mereka bertemu adalah Hotel Tamaguchi di Yokohama, Jepang. Beruntung sekali karena tempat itu berada di Jepang sehingga aku tidak perlu jauh-jauh menyebrangi negara lain.

Jam rolex hadiah ulang tahunku menunjukkan pukul 23.30 berarti sebentar lagi ia akan keluar, karena menurut prediksi Chanyeol Irena akan menyelesaikan pertemuannya pada tengah malam. Aku berada di dalam sebuah minimarket tepat di depan hotel. Mungkin aku pemula, namun aku telah menyiapkan 3 pisau petarung jarak dekat yang mungkin akan kubutuhkan jika rencanaku tidak berjalan lancar.

Satu di dalam tas kecil yang kutenteng, satu lagi aku kaitkan pada lenganku, sedangkan satunya berada di saku belakangku. Pisau yang akan kuluncurkan pada rencana utamaku ini adalah yang di saku. Kedua pisau yang tidak berada di tas telah kuberikan efek visualisasi agar tidak terlihat oleh orang lain.

Wah, lebih cepat dari dugaanku, Irena telah keluar dari hotel itu dengan seorang pria bertubuh besar. Mereka bercakap. Anak kecil yang berada di dalam foto itu pun berada di samping Irena. Irena memakai kacamata, berbeda dengan penampilannya di foto. Sebab kacamata itu, Irena terlihat lebih manis, hehe. Yosh! Sekarang waktuku beraksi.

.

.

 _meets target;_

Saat Irena telah berpisah dengan pria itu, aku langsung memulai aksiku. Aku berlari dengan wajah yang ceria mendekati dirinya seperti anak kecil yang baru pulang dari rumah neneknya. Kudengar ia memang memiliki ketertarikan besar terhadap anak kecil.

"Aw!" teriakku dengan sekencang mungkin. Aku yakin Irena mendengarnya dan akan segera menghampiriku.

Memang apa yang aku lakukan? Hanya berpura-pura jatuh dengan tangan yang memegangi kaki saat aku belum benar-benar sampai di dekat Irena.

"AAAA TIDAK! Kakiku sakit!" aku merengek dengan _acting_ yang sempurna. Benar saja Irena menghampiriku dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" suaranya yang lembut menyapa indera pendengaranku. Aku langsung mendongak dan menatap wajahnya dengan sorot berkilau seolah minta dikasihani.

" _O-onee-chan,_ kakiku sakit. Aku terkilir karena terlalu bersemangat untuk pulang. Huwaa-" aku memasang wajah memelas sambil mengadu padanya. Bukankah ini ekspresi yang terlalu menggemaskan?

"Oh astaga, anak yang malang." ia berjongkok dan mengelus pipiku lembut.

"Apa kau ingin _onee-chan_ membantumu berjalan?" tawarnya. Yeah, sesuai rencanaku.

Aku mengangguk.

" _Okay_ , aku akan membopongmu. Biarkan tas itu dipegang oleh Ren." ia tersenyum, persis seperti yang ada di foto. Jadi nama anak laki-laki itu Ren ya.

"T-tidak perlu _onee-chan_! Biar aku yang membawanya sendiri."

"Ah begitu? Baiklah." ia kembali tersenyum.

"Jadi siapa namamu dan di mana rumahmu adik manis?"

"Panggil aku Bee, _onee-chan_. Rumahku berada di belakang hotel ini."

Heum, nama samaran yang bagus.

.

.

 _actions;_

Sesuai dengan prediksiku bagian belakang gedung hotel ini benar-benar sepi. Karena sekarang sudah malam, ditambah lagi hanya ada tanah lapang di sini. Tidak ada yang menarik, jadi tempat ini cocok untuk membunuh Irena. Kulihat Irena bersikap tenang, sama sekali tidak ada kecemasan atau perasaan mengganjal di raut wajahnya. Sepertinya itu karena ia telah terperangkap dalam jebakanku. Senangnya,

Aku menarik tangan Irena yang membopongku. Jalanku sudah tidak lagi pincang, sandiwaraku selesai. Karena sudah berada di posisi membunuh, kupikir sudah tidak perlu lagi dengan sandiwara. Tentu saja Irena langsung menatap wajahku. Aku pun dengan wajah tegak ikut menatapnya dengan wajah yang meremehkan. Namun-

A-apakah dia baru saja tersenyum!? Tak berpikir panjang aku langsung menjaga jarak dengannya. Kulihat Ren pun berjalan mendekati Irena.

"Apakah sandiwaramu telah selesai adik manis?" dengan menyunggingkan senyuman meremehkan padaku, Irena melepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

Jadi sebenarnya dia sengaja masuk ke dalam perangkapku ya? Tapi kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya. Pikiranku mulai buyar sampai akhirnya aku teringat apa yang telah Chanyeol ajarkan padaku. Aku menguatkan tekadku.

"Huh? Jadi kau hanya pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya ya? Bagus juga." aku membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah sombong.

"Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh Bee. Kau pikir kacamata apa ini?" katanya sambil menunjukkan kacamata yang sedari tadi ia pakai.

"Tentu saja kemampuan visualisasimu itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh padaku. Tiga senjata yang kau bawa, walau aku belum melihatnya senjata yang berada di tas itu secara langsung namun aku dapat membacanya dari tingkah lakumu. Kau terlalu kaku, _acting_ mu payah."

Haruskah aku peduli dengan cibirannya? Seperti inilah seorang _pro_ bekerja. Walaupun mengalami banyak hal yang tak terduga, aku harus siap dengan rencana baru.

' _ **Baekhyun, seorang pembunuh profesional harus memiliki banyak bakat dalam dirinya. Dan jarang sekali rencana pertamamu akan berhasil. Jadi untuk mengatasinya kau harus siap dengan plan-plan lain agar kau tidak terpojok nantinya'**_

"Oh ya? Terima kasih atas kritikmu, tapi aku tidak membutuhkan itu. Biar aku beri tahu ya, aku akan membunuhmu di sini. Menusukmu tepat di jantungmu dan mencabik-cabik seluruh bagian tubuhmu sampai menjadi tak bersisa. Apakah kau bersedia, _onee-chan_?"

"Dengan senang hati, Bee" jawabnya ringan sambil mengedipkan matanya. Oh sial, aku menyukai tingkahnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku memulainya dengan Ren?"

"Oh kau menginginkan anak ini? Baiklah, Ren lawan dia."

Aku tersenyum miring, "Bahkan kau menuruti permintaanku. Kau adalah budak yang sebenarnya Irena."

Irena menyingkir dari hadapan kami berdua. Kini aku berhadapan dengan Ren. Jika dikira-kira umurnya mungkin sekitar 12 tahun. Dilihat dari tinggi dan wajahnya, itulah jawaban yang paling tepat. Ren tidak berkata sama sekali. Sepertinya ia tidak diperintah untuk menjawab.

Aku mengeluarkan pisauku. Kulihat Ren sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan senjatanya. Apakah anak ini hanya mengandalkan kekuatan fisiknya untuk bertarung?

Chanyeol bilang aku tidak boleh gegabah. Walaupun lawanku anak kecil, aku tidak tahu apakah ia berbahaya atau tidak. Dengan langkah pasti aku berlari ke arahnya dan mengarahkan pisau itu ke arah perutnya, berniat untuk melukainya sedikit. Namun setiap goresan yang aku lancarkan selalu ia hindari.

"Bagaimana Bee? Apakah kau bisa melawannya? Ren itu anak yang kuat lho,"

Irena berkata, namun aku berusaha tetap fokus tanpa mengindahkan perkataannya.

"Jika kau berhasil membunuhnya maka ia akan meledakkan diri, karena di dalam tubuhnya terdapat sel bom yang kupasang untuk menjaga dirinya saat terdesak. Dalam arti lain, dia tidak mati sendiri. Tapi bersamamu, ahahahaha." ucapan dari Irena barusan membuatku melotot, aku spontan mengarahkan pandanganku padanya namun yang kudapat adalah tendangan di perut dari Ren yang membuatku tersungkur jatuh.

Sial, dia bisa menendangku sesakit ini. Tendangannya sangat kuat, tidak seperti seorang anak kecil. Inikah akibat karena aku terlalu meremehkannya?

' _ **Irena adalah orang yang pintar dengan permainan kata. Kau tidak harus percaya akan setiap ucapannya Baekhyun. Cukup ikuti ambisi dan nalurimu jika kau ingin menang. Tidak, kau memang harus menang.'**_

Belajar dari kesalahan dengan cepat adalah keahlianku. Jadi saat ia berkata seperti itu, aku tidak perlu khawatir. Dengan ambisi yang kumiliki, aku langsung menyerang Ren tanpa ampun. Tidak peduli jika ia adalah anak kecil yang tidak sebanding denganku. Karena ia berkomplot dengan orang kejam, maka tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk mengasihaninya.

Ren sudah tersungkur ke bawah akibat pukulanku pada punggungnya. Aku menginjak-nginjak tubuhnya dengan kasar. Tenang saja, aku yakin ia tidak akan mati karena perbuatanku. Aku mengunci pergerakan Ren dengan menduduki tubuhnya. Disertai wajah tanpa berdosa, aku menusuk Ren tepat di bagian jantung.

Menusuknya beberapa kali seperti orang kesetanan telah kulakukan beberapa detik yang lalu. Tubuhnya sudah kaku, ini menandakan jika aku telah berhasil membunuh Ren. Sesuai dengan pesan Chanyeol, jika aku mengikuti naluriku dan tidak mudah percaya pada omongan Irena maka aku bisa. Ren sama sekali tidak meledakkan diri seperti yang dibilang oleh bosnya.

Aku melangkah ke arah Irena, wajahnya seolah menutupi keterkejutannya karena aku dapat membunuh budak terhebat yang ia miliki.

"Jadi kau dapat membunuhnya ya? Tapi kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku," katanya berusaha tenang.

"Oh ya?" langkahku memelan.

"Tentu saja karena aku adalah-"

Tubuhnya tersungkur ke bawah diikuti oleh aliran darah yang mengucur deras dari bagian jantungnya. Huh? Dia mati seketika. Aku berhasil menjalankan misi ini.

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku berbohong pada kalian. Aku membawa empat senjata, dan senjata itu adalah _invisible pistole._ Harusnya kalian mulai curiga saat Irena dapat melihat pisau yang berada di saku belakangku dong? Sebenarnya kedua pisau kuletakkan di bagian lengan kiri dan kanan. Sedangkan senjata utamaku, alias pistol kuletakkan di saku belakang. Aku terlihat seperti profesional bukan?

Kulihat Irena dari jarak yang dekat. Ah, harusnya aku tidak langsung membunuhnya. Padahal ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya. Ia sudah mati, tak ada gunanya aku bertanya padanya. Jika bisa bertanya, aku ingin bertanya kenapa ia dijuluki _eyed girl_ tapi aku sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapannya?

Oh ya, bertarung jarak dekat yang kumaksud bukan berarti aku akan adu fisik atau menggunakan pisau yang kubawa. Untuk apa aku menyusahkan diriku jika aku dapat membuatnya mati hanya dengan pistol dan peredam suara? Selesai melakukan apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan, memfotonya, lalu pulang.

Chanyeol, aku berhasil!

.

.

 _activities;_

Sejak misi pembunuhan pertamaku berhasil, aku semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol. Ia masih sama seperti dulu, hangat. Walaupun saat melatihku ia terlihat serius, ia merupakan guru yang dapat diandalkan.

Aku pun banyak mendapat misi pembunuhan lain, seperti membunuh _yakuza,_ bos mafia, atau orang pemerintah yang diperintahkan oleh klien kami. Bahkan aku pernah membunuh Presiden! Sepuluh bulan yang kujalani bersama Chanyeol memang sangat mengesankan.

Aku memiliki julukan sendiri karena keaktifanku di dunia gelap ini. Sebutanku adalah _Shinigami Assistant_ yang berarti asisten Chanyeol. Kami memang lebih sering bekerja bersama, namun untuk beberapa misi aku melakukannya sendiri karena Chanyeol memiliki misi lain yang harus ia jalani.

Selama bekerja bersamannya, aku dapat mengerti dan diam-diam mempelajari bagaimana caranya ia membunuh. Seorang _pro_ memang harus terus belajar agar ia dapat menjadi yang paling atas. Aku senang karena Chanyeol lah yang mengajariku.

"Chanyeol, aku sudah banyak berhasil dalam misi yang kujalani. Apa kau tidak ingin memberikanku hadiah?" aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

Padahal sudah lumayan lama aku bekerja, tapi sebagai seorang guru ia tidak pernah menyenangkanku. Huh!

"Apakah itu harus Baek? Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi kau bebas memilih hadiahmu." ia tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku sampai berantakan, seperti gemas.

"Uhm.. Benarkah!? Apapun boleh?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Kalau begitu aku ingin sebuah pelukan dan ciuman bibir darimu!" jawabku tanpa ragu sambil menatap matanya.

Kulihat ia mendatar beberapa detik sampai akhirnya ia merespon permintaanku.

"Apakah itu akan membuatmu senang?"

"T-tentu saja! B-bukan berarti aku menyukaimu, hanya saja a-aku.. Ah pokoknya itu adalah permintaanku!"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan langsung memelukku tanpa memberikan aba-aba. Apa kalian tahu yang terjadi pada jantungku? Ia bergemuruh sangat kuat. Pelukan Chanyeol terasa hangat di tubuhku. Benar-benar sebuah pelukan yang aku butuhkan.

Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup pipiku. Belum sempat aku berkomentar Chanyeol sudah memajukan wajahnya sampai terasa sangat dekat. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Terutama saat bibir tebal itu telah meraup bibirku dengan lembut. Rasanya ribuan kupu-kupu di perutku sudah betah dan tidak akan beranjak pulang.

Kami berpanggutan di sore yang indah, aku menerima setiap lumatannya dan terbawa oleh perlakuannya. Sore itu- adalah sore yang paling membahagiakan di dalam kehidupanku. Di dalam kehidupan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 _the truth;_

Di malam ini hujan mengguyur Jepang dengan derasnya. Kota Tokyo pun tak luput dari sasaran air yang memberikan keanugerahan pada banyak tumbuhan di dunia. Mungkin dari setiap ceritaku, terlalu banyak yang kuceritakan pada malam hari. Tetapi memang benar adanya- kebanyakan hal yang terjadi padaku di malam hari. Saat pagi atau siang aku hanya bermalasan atau terkadang berlatih otodidak.

Karena di malam ini kami tidak memiliki pekerjaan, aku mengajak Chanyeol untuk menonton bersama. Ada film _horror_ yang ingin kutonton bersamanya. Kami bersama di ruang tengah ditemani sebuah selimut yang membungkus kami berdua dan dua cangkir coklat panas yang aku buat sebelumnya.

"Apakah kau menyukai pekerjaan ini Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja. Menjadi pembunuh memang menarik." aku bersender pada pundaknya.

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan," Chanyeol tersenyum.

Sekitar dua jam kami menonton dan terlibat pembicaraan ringan. Dan sampai filmnya selesai pun aku baru ingat, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kapan ulang tahunmu?" aku menengok ke arahnya, dia tidak langsung menjawab.

"Ulang tahun?"

"Iya, aku penasaran. Kalau ulang tahunku tanggal 6 mei, jangan lupa belikan aku hadiah ya!" kataku sambil terkekeh.

Chanyeol menatapku dengan damai, "Apakah kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

Aku mengerjap pelan, bingung dengan pertanyaan itu. "T-tentu saja! Untuk apa aku menanyakannya padamu Chanyeol~"

"Benar juga ya. Aku tidak tahu kapan ulang tahunku, kapan aku lahir, bahkan berapa umurku pun tidak tahu."

Aku terdiam sambil menyimak ceritanya.

"Berasal dari lingkungan kumuh membuatku harus menjadi kuat. Aku memang hidup sendiri sejak dulu, tidak sepertimu. Dengan kekuatan yang aku miliki aku bisa hidup mandiri. Tidak semua orang di sana berhasil, namun dengan memikirkan diriku sendiri aku dapat melaluinya"

"J-jadi? Kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang keluargamu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Bahkan nama Chanyeol ini adalah buatanku. Kau tahu Baekhyun, tidak semua orang itu hidup karena ia mendapat pertolongan dari orang lain."

Ceritanya itu membuatku memeluknya dengan erat. Aku tidak menanyakan atau menjawab pernyataan Chanyeol. Dengan memeluknya seperti ini, semoga kehangatan hatiku dapat sampai di dalam perasaannya.

Ternyata di balik tingkah sempurnanya, ia melewati banyak rintangan yang berat.

 **.**

 **.**

 _confess;_

Setelah mendengarkan cerita tentang masa lalunya, aku telah memantapkan hatiku! Aku ingin terus bersama dengan Chanyeol. Bukan sekedar murid, namun juga sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Ya, setelah mendengarnya entah kenapa aku selalu ingin melindunginya. Walaupun ia lebih kuat, tetap saja perasaan ingin bersama dengannya selalu mendominasi.

Alasan itu membuatku memutuskan untuk memberitahu padanya tentang perasaanku. Aku telah melewati banyak minggu untuk mempersiapkan jiwaku.

Saat ini Chanyeol berada di kamarnya, jadi aku memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol, apakah kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengatakan hal penting padamu."

Ia menjawab, aku menunggunya di meja makan. Lumayan gugup sih, aku hanya perlu mengatakan inti permasalahannya saja kan?

"Ada apa Baek?" panik. Ia sudah duduk di depanku, mau tidak mau aku harus memberanikan diri.

Masa membunuh berani, menyatakan perasaan tidak.

"C-chanyeol.."

"Euhm?" jawabnya singkat.

"A-aku ingin kau tahu jika aku m-mencintaimu! Kumohon jadilah pasanganku Chanyeol!"

Aku menutup mataku erat-erat. Takut jika Chanyeol langsung menamparku, walau itu tidak mungkin. Aku merasakan tangan besarnya menyentuh pipiku. Sentuhannya mampu menghilangkan kegugupanku dan sentuhan itu juga yang memberanikanku untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut yang membuatku tenang.

"Baekhyun, sepertinya ada satu pelajaran penting yang luput dari pengawasanku." ia berkata datar berbeda dengan perlakuannya barusan.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Seorang pembunuh profesional tidak akan terbawa perasaan Baekhyun. Jika kau menggunakan perasaanmu, maka kau harus mundur."

"T-tapi Chanyeol apa yang kita lakukan selama ini-"

"Semua itu tidak ada yang melibatkan perasaan. Sebaiknya kau jangan salah sangka,"

"T-tidak mungkin.."

"Perasaan hanya akan membunuhmu."

"Persetan dengan semua itu! Kau bahkan menciumku, menerima ciumanku, selalu tersenyum padaku! Apakah itu semua tanpa perasaan?" suasana hatiku kalut. Orang yang selama ini aku anggap baik, ternyata tidak sebaik aslinya.

Jika dia tidak memiliki perasaan, kenapa ia harus melakukannya. Kenapa ia harus memanjakanku dengan setiap hal manis yang ia berikan padaku?

"Aku memang melakukannya, tapi itu hanya sebagai ucapan selamat untukmu. Kau yang memintanya. Tolong jangan pakai perasaanmu jika kau masih ingin menjadi muridku."

Air mata tak dapat kubendung. Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan yang lunglai.

"T-tapi kenapa.."

"Bagaimana jika aku adalah targetmu dan kau menaruh hati padaku. Apakah kau sanggup untuk membunuh? Tolong jangan konyol. Perasaan itu adalah penghalang untuk kita Baekhyun, ingat posisimu."

Aku terdiam dan Chanyeol meninggalkanku.

 _Jadi targetnya, ya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 _sweet day;_

Sudah dua bulan semenjak pernyataan cintaku yang ditolak oleh Chanyeol. Dari situ aku memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan perasaanku lagi, Chanyeol pun memahaminya. Aku bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran, dengan serius tanpa bercanda sedikit pun.

Tak jarang Chanyeol memuji kemampuanku karena banyak kemajuan pesat yang kualami.

Hari ini tepat setahun aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Di pukul 8 malam tadi, Chanyeol berkata jika ia mendapat _job_. Ia akan pulang dua jam setelahnya. Aku tidak sabar menunggunya. Kau tahu? Karena aku telah menyiapkan hal yang spesial untuk Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?" suara Chanyeol terdengar setelah ia memasuki rumah. Aku memang sengaja memadamkan semua lampu, ia pasti tengah mencariku sekarang.

Suara Chanyeol berkali-kali menyebutkan namaku. Merasa tak tega, aku segera keluar dari tempat persembunyianku.

" _Happy birthday_ Chanyeol _, Happy birthday_ Chanyeol-" aku melangkah sambil tersenyum manis, aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan membawa kue yang berada digenggamanku. Samar-samar wajahku terlihat karena lilin api yang menyala.

" _Happy birthday, happy birtday."_

" _Happy birthday_ Chanyeol," aku menyanyikan lagu itu dengan penuh semangat.

Mungkin Chanyeol bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi, namun aku tetap memaksanya untuk meniup lilin. Ah senangnya melihat Chanyeol seperti ini.

Kunyalakan lampu dan kutarik tangannya menuju meja makan. Di sana tersedia banyak makanan yang sengaja kubuat sendiri, spesial untuk Chanyeol. Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol mendapatkan kejutan- sampai ia tidak tahu harus berucap apa?

"Karena hari ini adalah satu tahun setelah kita bertemu, aku menganggap ini adalah ulang tahunmu Chanyeol. Apakah kau bersedia?" tanyaku dengan wajah dibuat semenggemaskan mungkin.

"Kau yang menyiapkan semua ini?"

"I-itu tidak penting! Jawab dulu pertanyaankuu!" bibirku mengerucut malas karena ia malah mengalihkan pembicaraanku.

Ia terkekeh, "Iya Baekhyun, aku menyetujuinya. Terima kasih banyak karena kau telah memperhatikanku sejauh ini. Kau adalah orang yang berharga untukku,"

Ia memberikanku senyum terbaiknya. Semua yang kulakukan ini benar kan? Entah kenapa senyumnya meragukanku.

"B-baiklah kalau begitu! Sekarang ayo makan~ aku telah bersusah payah mempersiapkan ini untukmu lho!" senyumku mengembang.

"Tenang saja. Akan kuhabiskan semua masakanmu hari ini!"

Air mataku menetes tanpa ia ketahui, di satu sisi perasaan bahagia ini memenuhi rongga dalam hatiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 _revenge;_

Aku tertawa lepas saat melihat Chanyeol tak berdaya di hadapanku. Aku sengaja mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Chanyeol, kau ini targetku lho! Hahahaha-" suara tertawaku lepas dan terdengar sangat bahagia.

Chanyeol hanya menatapku dengan wajah yang kecewa, tidak berkata apa-apa. Tubuhnya itu mati rasa. Semua itu terjadi karena ia benar-benar menghabiskan makananku. Aku telah mencampurkan sebuah obat agar tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak. Sekarang kalian dapat melihat kan bagaimana kemampuanku dalam menangkap target?

"Chanyeol, aku akan membunuhmu. Apa kau tidak marah?" aku tersenyum tipis.

"Apa Baekhyun menginginkanku untuk marah?"

"Tentu tidak! Aku tahu jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan, jadi bagaimana kau bisa marah?" ledekku.

Aku menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat, sampai ia mendongak padaku. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak kuharapkan- sebuah senyuman. Terlalu kesal melihat senyum itu, aku menjambaknya lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"K-kenapa kau tersenyum, bodoh!? Aku akan membunuhmu!" aku berteriak kencang, emosiku terkuras.

Kenapa Chanyeol dengan mudah mempermainkan perasaanku. Aku terlalu bodoh karena tidak mengetahuinya.

"Baekhyun," aku tidak menjawab.

"Aku yakin kau mengerti jika perasaan memang dapat menghancurkan semua yang penting bagi kita, seorang pembunuh."

Dia tetap melanjutkan ucapannya walau aku tidak memintanya. Chanyeol itu penuh dengan kemunafikan, dan sialnya aku masih memendam rasa kepadanya.

"Aku tidak segan untuk membunuhmu sekarang, lebih baik kau berhenti berbicara."

"Jika membunuhku bisa melegakan untukmu, maka lakukan." ia tersenyum, lagi.

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku, sialan."

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, tapi aku bukan manusia yang diajarkan untuk memiliki perasaan"

Cukup Chanyeol, cukup. Tidak perlu kau perjelas.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal padaku Chanyeol."

' _ **Selamat tinggal Baekhyun,'**_

Aku berjalan di sebuah lorong sempit bersama dengan Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya bersama kepala Chanyeol. Setelah membunuhnya, terlalu sulit bagiku untuk membawa seluruhnya. Jadi bukankah membawa kepalanya saja lebih mudah? Kubawa Chanyeol sambil mengecupi bibirnya yang terasa dingin di bibirku.

Kau akan aman bersamaku selamanya, Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 _chanyeol's;_

Mata itu, pancaran mata yang berkilau. Sejak saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya, itu adalah mata terindah yang pernah kulihat. Pancaran kegelapan berada di dalamnya, ambisi yang kuat disertai dengan ketenangan yang membuat jiwaku merasa damai. Semua itu hanya dapat kutemukan di dalam mata Baekhyun.

Tubuhnya mungil, senyumnya begitu polos. Namun aku tahu jika dibalik kepolosannya ia bukanlah si 'polos'.

Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak menyertakan perasaanku. Aku seorang pembunuh nomor satu, bagiku perasaan bukanlah apa-apa. Namun sialnya Baekhyun dapat mengendalikan semua egoku.

Bohong jika aku tidak menyukai tatapannya, bohong jika aku tidak berminat padanya, bohong jika aku tidak mencintainya. Bagiku Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang mampu membuatku merasakan indahnya cinta.

Apa itu cinta? Sialnya aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

Baekhyun- maafkan aku jika keegoisanku menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku tahu jika aku adalah orang yang munafik.

Kini aku mengerti jika semua ini adalah balasan karena aku mempermainkan perasaanmu. Aku hanya tidak dapat berkata jujur pada diriku sendiri. Berada di masa lalu kumuh tidak mengajarkanku, bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu.

Mungkin kematian kini menghampiriku- memang hanya kau yang dapat membunuhku. Tetap saja aku bahagia,

Bahagia bisa mengenalmu.

Kematianku mungkin akan membuatmu bersedih, tapi kumohon jangan pikirkan orang bodoh ini.

Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, selamat tinggal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	9. 8-Perfect-Byunvee

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **Perfect**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

"Eungghhh...jam berapa ini.

Terlihat namja mungil yang kini perlahan membuka kedua mata indahnya namun terpaksa ia tutup kembali karena sinar matahari yang perlahan menerpa wajah cantiknya. Tangannya perlahan meraba-raba disekitar selimut yang ia pakai untuk mencari keberadaan ponselnya. Ia ambil ponsel itu dan dengan keadaan setengah mengantuk ia mencoba fokus untuk melihat jam yang tertera di ponselnya. 08:00 angka itu yang tertera diponselnya.

"Baru jam delapan, lagi pula sekarang minggu

Drrrttttt drrrttttt

Pandangan ya ia fokuskan pada ponsel yang tiba-tiba bergetar menampilkan nama .

"Hall...

"Yyaak byun baekhyun...dimana kau?

Baekhyun mengernyit dan sedikit mengumpat karena teriakan luhan tak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Ada apa sih lu...aku baru bangun tidur...kau mengganggu hari mingguku.

"Yak..., kau lupa sekarang jadwal chanyeol menyanyi?

Seketika mata sipit bak bulan sabit itu membola, dan menerjang selimut hingga terabaikan di lantai.

 _'oh byun baekhyun bagaimana kau bisa lupa jika kekasihmu hari ini akan menyanyi? Baekhyun bodoh,,,bodoh,,, semoga chanyeol tidak marah padanya karena jika iya, akan sulit untuk menenangkannya.," Jerit batin baekhyun sembari menggigit bibir mungilnya._

"Halo,,,baek? Kau mendengarku?

Suara luhan kembali menyadarkannya "luhan, tolong bilang pada yeolli aku akan segera datang, maaf karena aku telat, aku benar-benar lupa, kumohon luhan.

"Ya ya...cepatlah, sebelum kekasihmu mengamuk disini.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan luhan baekhyun segera bergegas kekamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Eomma ...eomma

Mendengar teriakan putra manjanya nyonya byun yang berada di taman belakang segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa sayang? Omo,,,kenapa kau rapi sekali? Tumben biasanya kau akan bangun siang jika hari minggu.

"Kenapa eomma tidak membangunkanku? Aku kan sudah bilang aku ada janji dengan yeolli," baekhyun cemberut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kegiatan memakai sepatu.

"Eomma kira chanyeol akan menjemputmu, jadi eomma biarkan kau tidur sampai chanyeol datang sayang.

"Aiisss...ya sudahlah...baekki berangkat eomma, baekki sudah sangat telat bisa bisa yeolli marah padaku.

Baekhyun menyambar gitar yang akan ia bawa dan tak lupa mencium kedua pipi nyonya byun sebelum pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tiba di taman yang menjadi tempat chanyeol dan teman-temannya untuk bernyanyi namun keadaan sekitar sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas.

Baekhyun segera mencari keberadaan ponselnya untuk menghubungi luhan namun ternyata luhan lebih cepat.

"Halo lu...kau dimana?

"Kita di markas, datanglah kesini...baek siapkan dirimu sepertinya chanyeol marah.

Baekhyun menahan nafas dan memutuskan sepihak panghilan luhan.

.

.

Cklek...

"Hai baek...kau terlambat.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung pada sehun yang menyapanya.

"Dimana chanyeol?

"Eoh...chanyeol hyung ada di taman kurasa.

"Taman? Tapi aku tidak melihatnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang...,"luhan tersenyum dan segera memeluknya. " Kau harus menyusul chanyeol baek kurasa dia marah padamu.

"Ya aku tau lu...dimana yeolli?

"Kulihat dia di taman, ayo ku antar.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebahai jawaban dan mulai mengikuti luhan.

Pantas saja ia tidak melihat chanyeol di taman depan karena chanyeol sedang duduk di pojok taman bersama gitarnya.

"Chanyeol...

Chanyeol sempat tersentak namun kembali bernyanyi pelan dengan gitarnya.

"Chanyeolli...

Masih belum ada respon.

"Yeolli maafkan aku, aku telat bangun, aku sungguh minta maaf, yeolli jangan marah...

Chanyeol hanya terfokus pada gitarnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan cemas, chanyeolnya marah dan itu memang salahnya. Bahkan untuk menatapnya pun tidak chanyeol lakukan.

"Yeolli kumohon jangan marah kau boleh menghukumku atau memarahiku tapi jangan mendiamiku.

"Yeolli...

"Hiks...

Chanyeol berhenti bernyanyi mendengar isakan baekhyun. Sial ini kelemahannya, dia memang ingin menghukum baekhyun karena sudah membuatnya kecewa tapi jika kekasih mungilnya sudah menangis ia menyerah.

Pandangannya ia fokuskan pada baekhyun yang tertunduk di belakangnya dengan gitar di tangan kirinya.

"Jangan menangis

Baekhyun semakin terisak pada posisinya.

Chanyeol meraih tangan kekasihnya dan membawa namja mungil itu pada pelukan hangatnya.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya, tangannya memeluk erat chanyeol, melupakan gitar yang tergeletak begitu saja.

"Jangan menangis baekki...

"Tidak...Yeolli masih marah padaku

"Aku tidak marah padamu.

"Tapi yeolli mendiamiku, biasanya yeolli akan langsung menciumku jika bertemu.

"Jadi kau ingin kucium?

Bug...

Pukulan ringan baekhyun daratkan didada chanyeol.

" Bukan begitu...baekki minta maaf karena terlambat.

"Apa kau tidak akan terlambat lagi di minggu depan?

"Tidak akan...tapi yeolli, kau harus menjemputku di minggu berikutnya, aku takut terlambat lagi dan kau marah lagi.

" Aku tidak marah baek...aku hanya ya sedikit kecewa, padahal ini kemauanmu, kau bilang kau bosan saat kita libur sekolah, jadi aku membuat kegiatan menyanyi setiap minggu ditaman untuk menghiburmu, tapi malah kau yang terlambat datang.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia semakin merasa bersalah pada chanyeolnya.

"Ekhm yeolli..

"Iya?

"Aku lapar,"cicit baekhyun

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah namja mungil yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kau telat, dan kau belum makan?,"tanpa sadar suara chanyeol meninggi.

"Aku tidak sempat sarapan, aku terlalu khawatir jika kau marah padaku.

"Baekhyun dengar...aku akan lebih marah jika kau tidak makan hanya demi menemuiku, bagaimana jika kau sakit?

"Yeolli jangan marah-marah terus...aku lapar, kau tidak mau menemaniku makan?

"Ya sudah, kita titipkan gitar ini dulu pada sehun atau luhan, lalu kita cari makan

Baekhyun berdiri dengan semangat karena sungguh ia ingin cepat makan.

"Yeolli kenapa kau masih duduk?

"Kurasa aku tidak sanggup berdiri

"Kenapa? Kau kram? Kakimu sakit?

"Bukan..

"Lalu?

"Kemarilah baek, dan menunduklah.

Baekhyun mengikuti ucapan chanyeol untuk menunduk, namun tanpa diduga chanyeol meraih kepalanya dengan lembut dan mengecup bibir mungilnya, baekhyun masih terkejut sampai chanyeol menyelesaikan ciumannya.

"Nah...sekarang aku sudah semangat, ayo cepat katanya kau lapar.

Baekhyun tersipu dengan tindakan chanyeol, tidak peduli seberapa sering mereka berciuman tetap saja baekhyun malu. Senyum baekhyun merekah saat chanyeol sudah menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya pergi. Ia sungguh beruntung memiliki chanyeol yang selalu sabar menghadapi sikapnya yang tak menentu. Disaat mereka bertengkar, chanyeol yang akan mengalah dan berakhir dengan minta maaf. disaat baekhyun sakit chanyeol selalu ada untuk baekhyun diganggu oleh namja lain chanyeol selalu melindunginya. Hanya satu kata untuk chanyeolnya "perfect".

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	10. 9-Crush U-Millyfos

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **CRUSH U**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

Matanya bergerak gelisah, menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti.

"Byun Baekhyun". Ia merapalkan namanya sebanyak mungkin, sambil sesekali mengecek di kertas yang tertempel di papan pengumuman.

"Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun". Kenapa ia jadi secemas ini karna namanya tak kunjung tercetak di kertas yang berukuran A4 ini.

Bukannya apa, ia hanya terlalu hyper jikalau ini menyangkut kelangsungan hidupnya, yah kan pembagian kelas juga termasuk sebagai kelangsungan hidupnya selama kurang satu tahun.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tak kunjung menemukannya sampai hingga kelas 3-11 yang berada di ujung koridor.

Baekhyun menggeleng, mungkin ia terlalu cepat atau ia tidak terlalu teliti tadi. Jadi ia membaca ulang, mulai dari 3-1.

Tidak ada. Ceklist.

3-2. Tak ada. Ceklist.

3-3. Sampai saat ini memang tidak ada. Ceklist.

"Byun_ Astaga!". Ia tak sengaja menyentuh tangan seseorang yang juga tengah melihat pengumuman yang sama di papan pengumuman.

Bersamaan dengan itu ia menengok kesamping untuk mengetahui siapakah gerangan siswa itu.

Dan matanya membola saat itu.

Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya di papan pengumuman, dalam hati ia menggerutu karna harus membaca ulang untuk yang ke-tiga kalinya.

"Byun Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Byun Baek_".

"Bukankah kita sekelas?". Baekhyun menoleh refleks. Ia lupa di sampingnya tengah berdiri namja yang tadi membuat kaget.

Ia menunjuk kertas tersebut, Baekhyun melihatnya perlahan. Dan benar.

"No kursi 11. Byun Baekhyun". Akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan kelasnya, dan ia harus puas di kelas 3-4. Lumayanlah daripada 3-11 yang berada di ujung.

"No kursiku 12. Park Chanyeol, Kau Byun Baekhyun bukan?". Anehnya Baekhyun mengangguk. Saat namja itu memanggil namanya seperti ada yang ingin keluar dari perutnya.

WOW! Byun Baekhyun. Mimpi apa kau semalam sampai harus mengobrol dengan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Crush-nya.

.

.

"Gila, lalu apa yang kau katakan?". Luhan, teman Baekhyun yang ini memang sedikit gila tapi percayalah bahwa hanya Luhan yang dapat mengerti perasaan Baekhyun dengan baik.

Sejak Baekhyun menceritakannya, Luhan tak kunjung berhenti bertanya tentang kelanjutannya.

"Bersambung".

"Ey! Apa pembicaraan kalian berakhir begitu saja.. Setidaknya kau mengatakan sesuatu untuknya". Baekhyun menggeleng, ia menyesap susu vanillanya berkali-kali sampai bungkusnya seperti tersedot dari dalam.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tak tahu harus bagaimana". Luhan lagi-lagi mendengus kesal.

"Aku yang tak mengerti kenapa Park Chanyeol bisa membuatmu seperti ini sekarang". Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya. "Aish! Kau ini! Kalau saja kita satu kelas lagi tahun ini, akan sangat mudah bagiku membantumu".

"Sudahlah Lu, jangan memulainya.. Aku tidak pernah berharap lebih padanya". Luhan menggerakkan bibirnya meniru perkataan Baekhyun barusan.

"Lalu kau akan menangis jika mendengar beritanya yang sudah berstatus kekasih orang". Baekhyun menggertak, giginya beradu sengit antara atas dan bawah.

Bukan hal yang sulit untuk menyulut emosinya, ia memang terkenal sensitif. Tapi setelah itu ia akan diam dan tidak menyahut apapun yang orang katakan padanya. Jadi intinya jika ia sedang marah, kesal atau yang lainnya ia akan memilih diam dan memendamnya sendiri.

"Cukup!". Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Baekhyun sudah muak.

Jadi ia pergi dari kantin dan tidak menghiraukan panggilan Luhan untuknya.

.

.

Pelarian Baekhyun saat ini adalah ruangan musik, di tempat ini Baekhyun bisa sepuasnya menuangkan segala keluh kesahnya dengan bermain musik.

Ia menekan tuts piano dengan penuh penghayatan, ia yakin dengan konsentrasi yang tinggi ia dapat dengan mudah menghasilkan musik yang bagus.

Namun konsentrasinya turun, saat suara Luhan menggema di seluruh ruangan musik, ia membuka matanya mendapati Luhan menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Tidak seharusnya aku berbicara seperti itu tentang Chanyeol, apalagi ia orang yang selama ini kau sukai".

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku". Ucap Luhan lirih.

"Sudahlah Lu, ini juga bukan kesalahanmu". Tiba-tiba saja Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dari samping.

"Kau ini? Jangan di ambil hati tentang tadi di kantin". Merasa maklum, Baekhyun membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Gwenchana, aku tidak mungkin bisa marah pada temanku sendiri". Anehnya, setelah acara berpelukan itu berhenti mereka telah dulu tertawa dengan keras.

Tidak tahu kenapa mereka begitu kekanakan, bertengkar lalu dengan mudahnya berbaikan. Lalu tertawa bersama.

"Hyaa, jika kau di beri kesempatan berduet dengan Chanyeol, apa yang akan kau lakukan?".

"Tentu saja dengan senang hati menerimanya, lagipula aku memang sangat ingin berduet dengannya. Memangnya apa lagi keinginanku selain itu".

"Mungkin berduet denganku?".

"Ish? Kita sudah sering melakukannya, dan aku sudah bosan berduet denganmu".

"Ck! Kau ini, baiklah.. Kali ini kau menang". Lalu mereka kembali tetawa.

.

.

Pelajaran ke-empat tengah berlangsung, seluruh siswa tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu atau jika mereka bosan mereka akan mencoret-coret buku dengan lukisan tangan mereka. Atau mungkin ketiduran saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

"Kumpulkan tugas ini dua minggu dari penilaian akhir sekolah, Saem sudah membaginya menjadi kelompok, masing-masing 2 orang.. Saem harap kalian bisa mengumpulkannya sebelum deadline habis. Bisa di mengerti".

Baekhyun saat itu mengangkat tangannya. Ia baru saja bangun jadi ia tidak tahu menahu soal apa yang di kumpulkannya dan siapa yang akan menjadi teman kelompoknya.

"Byun Baekhyun?".

"Ne, Saem".

"Ada yang kau tanyakan?".

"Ah? Itu Saem...". Jelas sekali jika Jung Saem tengah mengetuk-ngetuk heels-nya, pertanda bahwa ia sedang menunggu. Dengan kesal tepatnya.

"Tuan Byun!".

"Ne?".

"KELUAR DAN BERDIRI DI SAMPING PINTU DENGAN KEDUA TANGAN DI ANGKAT KEDEPAN".

"Uh?". Jung berdecak kesal.

"CEPAT!". Baekhyunpun menatap horor gurunya dan berlari secepat mungkin untuk keluar, dan berdiri dengan kedua tangan di angkat ke depan. Seperti apa yang di perintahkan Jung Saem.

Sial, Baekhyun bahkan mendengar dengan jelas bahwa Jung Saem masih berbicara tentangnya di dalam kelas. Terdengar seperti teriakan bagi Baekhyun.

"Itu adalah hukuman bagi mereka yang tertidur di kelasku". Kira-kira seperti itulah bunyinya.

Ck! Baekhyun bisa apa jika memang ia berbuat demikian.

"Aish!". Sabar Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

"Ini?". Baekhyun menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, tapi tidak ada siapapun di sampingnya yang berpotensi sedang di ajak bicara oleh Chanyeol kecuali dirinya.

"Aku?". Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya yang di berikan anggukan oleh Chanyeol. Ia malu-malu saat menerima sekotak susu strawberry dari Chanyeol. Untuknya.

Yuhuuuuy! Kapan lagi bisa menikmati susu dari Crushnya sendiri.

"Besok sabtu, kau kosong?". Ia tecengang cukup lama.

"Uh? Sabtu, aku kosong". Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mengulas senyum sesaat.

"Baguslah. Kita bisa mulai mengerjakan tugasnya besok, kalau kau tidak keberatan. Bagaimana?". Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia masih berpikir 'apa lagi ini?'.

"Maaf, tugas apa yah?". Konyol, pertanyaan yang konyol.

"Oh? Kau tadi tertidur di kelas Jung Saem, aku lupa". Baekhyun melihatnya menepuk jidatnya. "Jung Saem menyuruh kita untuk membuat lagu sebagai tugas akhir tahun, sebenarnya ini penilaian akhir sebelum kita di sibukkan dengan ujian suneung". Ah? Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya sih.

"Jadi kau bisa, kan? Hari sabtu besok?". Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Terlalu gugup untuk bilang iya.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok". Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun sebelum ia menghilang dari jangkauan mata Baekhyun.

Butuh puluhan detik bagi Baekhyun untuk sadar dari keterbekuaannya. Namun setelah itu.

"KYYAAAAAAA!". Ia berteriak tak jelas di sepanjang koridor.

.

.

Park Chanyeol. Gebetannya sejak setahun lebih, Baekhyun juga tidak tahu kenapa ia menyukainya. Perasaan ini mengalir begitu saja, mungkin memang sejak awal Baekhyun sudah lama tertarik dan belakangan ini ia mengakuinya.

Ia menyukai seorang Park Chanyeol.

Saat itu mungkin adalah hari terburuknya, hari di mana ia terlambat bangun, tertinggal bus, dan di omeli habis-habisan oleh ketua kedisiplinan yang galaknya minta ampun.

Dan saat itu mungkin jika Baekhyun tidak di hukum untuk membersihkan ruang musik, mungkin ia tak akan pernah menyukai Chanyeol hingga saat ini. Musik adalah yang ia gemari kedua setelah bermain game, tapi bantahan ini di sangkal cepat karna saat itu ia melihat Chanyeol tengah bermain drum dengan kerennya.

Seterusnya seperti itu hingga ia juga kadang melihat Chanyeol memainkan alat musik lain selain drum, seperti piano dan gitar.

Tapi kali ini. Di hari sabtu yang membahagiakan, ia tengah menyaksikan segala ke-cool-an Chanyeol saat bermain bass. Yang menurutnya tidak ada yang lebih memukau dari Chanyeol selain bermain alat musik.

Sebenarnya mereka tengah berada di studio musik yang kata Chanyeol milik pamannya yang seorang produser lagu di salah satu agensi besar. Pantas saja Chanyeol sehebat ini.

Baekhyun juga akan kalah jika harus berurusan dengan Chanyeol tentang musik. Tapi?

"Jika kau ingin bermain, duduklah!".

"Eh?". Baekhyun selalu di buat terkejut oleh setiap tingkah Chanyeol. Chanyeol bahkan menarik paksa Baekhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Di depan sebuah grand piano yang sangat memukau penglihatan Baekhyun.

"Aku melihatmu memainkannya di ruang musik".

"Eh?".

"Apa tidak kata yang ingin kau ucapkan selain 'Eh?' mu itu?". Baekhyun jelas salah tingkah.

"Maaf. Aku hanya terkejut, itu saja".

"Aku juga terkejut". Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol dari samping.

Anak itu mulai memainkan tuts piano dengan indah, alunan River Flows in You milik Yiruma dengan apik di mainkannya. Baekhyun sampai terpejam karena terlalu menikmati setiap alunan yang keluar dari piano yang di tekan itu.

Kenapa bisa seindah ini jika Chanyeol yang memainkannya.

Permainan berhenti dan saat Baekhyun membuka matanya ia mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapnya. Intens.

"Aku juga terkejut.. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, tapi saat kau berbicara dengan temanmu. Tentangku".

Terkejut sudah pasti, apa Chanyeol baru saja bilang bahwa ia tahu tentang Baekhyun yang menyukainya. Astaga! Bagaimana ini?.

"Kau bilang ingin berduet denganku? Apa itu benar?". Ah? Soal itu. Baekhyun ingat saat itu ia sedang mengobrol berdua dengan Luhan di ruang musik. Tentang betapa inginnya ia berduet dengan Chanyeol.

"Ah! Be-benar".

"Jadi benar yah? Memangnya apa alasanmu ingin berduet denganku?". Baekhyun jadi gelagapan sendiri.

"Tentang itu.. aku rasa akan menyenangkan jika bisa berduet denganmu.. yang punya banyak bakat". Baekhyun gelisah. Alasan apa itu tadi.

Chanyeol sendiri tampak seperti tengah mempertimbangkannya.

"Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, aku juga senang berduet denganmu". Baekhyun tersenyum.

Dia mungkin sudah seperti orang gila sekarang.

Huft! Ia takut setengah mati karna mungkin saja Chanyeol mendengarkan semua percakapannya dengan Luhan saat itu. Tapi untunglah itu tidak terjadi.

.

.

Semakin hari hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin membaik, berterima kasihlah pada Jung Saem yang telah menempatkan Baekhyun dalam kelompok Chanyeol.

"Apa aku harus mengambil bagian ini". Chanyeol mengangguk, sambil sesekali ia memperbaiki nadanya. Ia mencoba memetik bass-nya.

Chanyeol lalu melihat Baekhyun sedang serius mengamatinya yang tengah memainkan alat musik. Chanyeol berhenti memainkannya.

Baekhyun memperlihatkan kerutan di dahinya yang tampak kekanakan di mata Chanyeol. Ia memberi isyarat Baekhyun untuk mendekat, dan anak itu menurut.

Ia memberi bass yang lain pada Baekhyun yang di hadiahi kernyitan di dahi Baekhyun.

"Kau mau memainkannya, kan?". Tangannya melambai menolak.

"Aku tak bisa bermain".

"Aku akan mengajarimu". Walaupun terkesan malu, tapi setelah itu Baekhyun memangku bass tersebut di pahanya. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Lakukan seperti ini". Baekhyun mengangguk paham, lalu ia mulai melakukannya seperti Chanyeol.

Namun gagal, walaupun sudah puluhan percobaan, Baekhyun tetap tak berhasil. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol mendesah, ia berbalik memunggungi Baekhyun.

Iapun duduk, mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu mulai bermain dengan tenang. Baekhyun mengamatinya dari belakang, menyingkirkan bass-nya yang kini berada di pundaknya.

Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir ia tidak tersihir pada pesona Chanyeol, tapi bahkan ia yakin tidak pernah tidak terpesona oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun lalu mendekat saat Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan lagunya.

Chanyeol menengadah keatas dan melihat Baekhyun tengah memperhatikannya. Ia mendengus senang entah kenapa. Baekhyun masih diam terpaku di tempatnya.

"Mendekatlah". Baekhyun hanya diam menurut, saat lututnya bertabrakan dengan punggung kokoh milik Chanyeol. Ia masih terdiam.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya kebelakang yang langsung di sanggah Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang reflek memegang pundak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menaruh bass-nya di sampingnya

"Kau benar-benar masalah besar yah?".

"Eh?". Baekhyun kira Chanyeol tengah dalam keadaan mabuk, tapi ia seratus persen yakin jika Chanyeol tidak sedang mabuk sekarang.

Hanya aneh saja Chanyeol bicara ngelantur entah kemana.

"Kemarikan kepalamu!". Awalnya bingung tapi Baekhyun tetap menurut. Dan..

CHUP~

Sebuah kecupan singkat ia dapatkan, dari Chanyeol.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, tak menutup kemungkinan jika kecupan-kecupan lain mereka dapatkan. Hingga saat ciuman itu terhenti, mata mereka masih beradu satu sama lain, enggan untuk saling beranjak.

Namun di sisi lain tertulis dengan jelas jika Baekhyun tengah mencoba melontarkan pertanyaan lewat tatapannya pada Chanyeol.

Ia menaruh bass di atas lantai, berbalik untuk menghadap Baekhyun yang tengah menunggu.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!". Baekhyun ikut bersimpuh, ia menurunkan alat musik tersebut di atas lantai.

"Mwo?".

"Dengar! Aku mendengar semua percakapanmu dengan temanmu, dan setelah itu aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Lalu kau memenuhi isi kepalaku, membuatku mencari tahu tentang dirimu, aku bahkan tak bisa berhenti tersenyum karna tingkah polosmu di kelas..".

Chanyeol mulai mencari tahu siapa itu Byun Baekhyun, bahkan saat anak itu tidur Chanyeol masih sempat-sempatnya memotret Baekhyun. Dan sebenarnya saat Jung Saem membagikan kelompok untuknya, Chanyeol langsung mengusulkan Baekhyun untuk satu kelompok dengannya.

Awalnya Chanyeol kira ia akan tertarik sebentar pada Baekhyun, tapi setelah waktu berlalu ia bisa menarik simpulan secara singkat kenapa ia begitu tertarik dengan Baekhyun. Karna memang ia adalah Byun Baekhyun, yang apa adanya.

".. Aku seperti ini karnamu, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah terjadi padaku".

Baekhyun masih saja polos, ia bahkan dengan sengaja memiringkan kepalanya dengan pose kekanakan itu. Jadi jangan salahkan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Jadilah kekasihku".

.

.

Suara riuh dan tepuk tangan berlomba-lomba memenuhi ruang musik, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja tampil dengan memukau. Beberapa dari mereka iri karena kolaborasi kali ini terlihat apik dan klop di saat bersamaan.

"Bagaimana bisa Saem tidak memberi kalian nilai A+ untuk ini, Saem bahkan sampai terharu". Baekhyun tersenyum lima jari yang di hadiahi kedipan maut dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendelik kesal.

"Baiklah selanjutnya dari kelas 3-5. Xiu Luhan dan Oh Sehun". Mereka cuma melihat Luhan di sini. Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan yang tampak ingin menangis.

Tak lama setelah itu Oh Sehun muncul dengan tergesa. Ia menghampiri Luhan dan mendapat death-glare dari Luhan.

Sehun hanya cuek bebek dengan tatapan Luhan yang di tujukan untuknya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Sehun memeluknya. Membuat seluruh siswa termasuk Jung Saem menahan nafas.

"Maafkan aku".

"Lain kali jangan ulangi lagi". Sehun mengangguk.

Mereka langsung duduk saat suara deheman Jung Saem mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka bermain dengan lagu mereka.

Baekhyun yang saat itu masih terpaku mendapatkan beban di pundak kanannya, melihat Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Sejak kapan mereka dekat?".

"Sejak mereka berada di kelompok yang sama, seperti kita mungkin?".

"Apa memang seperti itu?". Baekhyun melipat tangannya tanpa sadar.

"Sudahlah? Daripada berdebat tentang mereka, lebih baik kau dengarkan aku". Dengan setengah hati Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Park Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah sah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Mwo?".

.

.

"Ayo menikah".

.

.

The End

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	11. 10-And Suddenly You're All I Need-Ratu

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **And Suddenly You're All I Need**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut, ia menatap _hyung_ nya yang sedang asik menonton televisi dengan tatapan kesal.

Sejak tadi, Baekhyun sedang merengek agar _hyung_ nya itu memperbolehkan dia untuk bekerja, tetapi ijin belum juga ia dapatkan.

" _Hyung_ ~" Rengekan Baekhyun terdengar lagi. "Ayolah _hyung_ , aku ini sudah berumur dua puluh tiga, sudah sepantasnya aku tidak sepenuhnya mengandalkan uangmu untuk semua keperluanku."

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baek, aku tau kamu sudah dua puluh tiga, tapi sikapmu masih sama dengan balita umur tiga tahun. Aku tidak percaya kau bisa bekerja."

"Kan aku belum melakukannya! Ayolah _hyung_ , carikan aku pekerjaan," Kata Baekhyun sambil menggelayuti lengan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menghela napasnya lalu mematikan televisi yang sebelumnya ia tonton. Matanya menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah menampilkan ekspresi memohon andalannya.

"Oke,"

Baekhyun langsung bersorak senang begitu satu kata tersebut keluar dari mulut _hyung_ nya.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_! Kau yang terbaik!"

Sayangnya, kesenangan Baekhyun hilang begitu saja ketika Junmyeon memberi tahu apa pekerjaan untuknya dua hari setelah ia merengek meminta pekerjaan.

" _Hyung_ , kau tau kan kalau aku tidak ingin masuk ke dalam dunia gangster-mu itu,"

Junmyeon mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk bekerja dengan salah satu rekan sesama _Mob boss_ mu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada merengek.

"Baekhyun, kau hanya akan menjadi babysitter untuk anaknya, bukan untuk masuk ke bagian dari kelompok nya," Jawab Junmyeon sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain?"

"Aku hanya bisa membayangkanmu menjadi seorang babysitter, aku tidak percaya padamu untuk pekerjaan yang lain," Junmyeon mengambil topi nya di atas meja. "Chanyeol bukan _Mob Boss_ yang jahat, dia temanku, aku percaya dia."

Baekhyun berpikir sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Junmyeon yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, kapan aku mulai bekerja?"

Junmyeon nampak berpikir sebentar. "Besok aku akan mengantarmu ke tempatnya, sekarang aku pergi dulu, okay?"

Setelah mengusak rambut dan mencium puncak kepala sang adik, Junmyeon pun pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil Junmyeon membawa dua kakak beradik tersebut ke daerah mewah di sekitar Gangnam.

"Berapa lama lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Kenapa jauh sekali, sih?"

"Sebentar lagi," Jawab Junmyeon.

"Kenapa rumah nya harus di daerah ini?"

"Dia _Mob Boss_ , Baekhyun."

"Kau juga, tapi rumahmu tidak ada di daerah ini,"

Junmyeon melirik sang adik sesaat. "Kau keberatan memangnya?"

"Tidak."

Junmyeon menghela napasnya, sudah terbiasa dengan sifat adiknya yang seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah mewah, Junmyeon memberhentikan mobil nya agar ia bisa berbicara di sebuah alat kecil yang terpasang.

"Ini aku, Suho."

Alat tersebut mengeluarkan bunyi kecil, lalu gerbang rumah tersebut terbuka. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi cuma melihat hanya bisa melongo. Rumah mereka sama sekali tidak ada yang seperti itu, padahal kedudukan Chanyeol dan kakaknya itu sama.

Baekhyun terus mengekori Junmyeon hingga masuk ke dalam rumah mewah tersebut, di dalamnya terdapat beberapa orang ber-pakaian hitam yang tampaknya sedang berdiskusi di sofa.

Orang-orang tersebut langsung berdiri begitu melihat siapa yang datang lalu membungkuk ke arah Junmyeon.

"Mr. Byun,"

Junmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengeluarkan senyum mempesona nya kepada mereka. "Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Mr. Park ada di kantor nya," jawab salah satu orang ber-pakaian hitam itu.

Junmyeon mengangguk lalu menuntun adiknya menuju ruangan di mana Chanyeol berada. Begitu sampai di depan salah satu pintu ruangan di lantai dua, ia langsung membukanya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun menelan ludah nya gugup. Di balik meja di ruangan itu terdapat laki-laki dengan raut wajah yang terkejut melihat pintu ruangannya yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

 _Tampan._

" _Hyung_!" senyum laki-laki tersebut merekah begitu sadar siapa yang ada di depan pintu.

"Maaf tidak mengetuk,"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa. Maaf tidak menyambutmu di depan, _hyung_." Chanyeol menutup pintu ruangannya lalu mempersilahkan kakak-beradik itu duduk.

"Hmm," gumam Junmyeon lalu merangkul bahu Baekhyun. "Chanyeol, ini adikku, Baekhyun."

Laki-laki tersebutㅡChanyeolㅡmengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun membungkuk sedikit kemudian menunjukkan senyum nya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," ucap Baekhyun dengan agak canggung.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang daritadi tidak luntur.

 _Apa benar dia seorang Mob Boss?_

Jika kau melihatnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memberi kesan bahwa dialah pemilik jalanan yang setiap hari kalian pijak.

"Kau ingat ketika aku bilang akan mencarikan babysitter untuk Jihoon? Adikku yang akan melakukannya,"

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi terkejut kembali. "Eh?"

"Dia bersikeras ingin bekerja, tidak mau merepotkanku katanya."

Pipi Baekhyun memanas, ia memukul pelan paha kakaknya.

"Benarkah? Apa tidak apa-apa, _hyung_?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Dia sendiri yang mau bekerja, terserah kau mau apakan dia."

" _Hyung_!"

Baekhyun mencubit lengan Junmyeon. Sang kakak hanya tertawa lalu mengusak rambut adiknya.

"Sudah, ya? Aku titip adikku, masih banyak urusan yang harus aku kerjakan," Junmyeon bangkit dari kursinya. "Baekhyun, jangan macam-macam. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku, hm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh lalu memperhatikan _hyung_ nya pergi sampai pintu ruangan tersebut tertutup kembali.

"Kapan aku mulai bekerja?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi. Hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol entah kenapa membuat dirinya gugup.

"Kau bisa bertemu dengan anakku dulu, kalau kau tak sanggup, kita bisa membatalkannya." Jawab Chanyeol. "Nama anakku Jihoon, dia bukan anak yang nakal, kok."

"Berapa umurnya?"

"Enam belas,"

Begitu mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, mata Baekhyun langsung melebar. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun.

"Aku habya bercanda, Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol setelah tawanya berhenti. "Jihon baru lima tahun. Dan sekarang ia ada di kamarnya."

Baekhyun mendesah lega mendengarnya. Umur lima tahun adalah umur anak kecil yang pas untuk Baekhyun jaga, karena ia sama sekali tidak berpengalaman mengurus bayi.

Chanyeol berjalan di depan Baekhyun untuk menunjukkan di mana kamar putranya. Baekhyun tidak berhenti memperhatikan barang-barang mewah di sepanjang lorong rumah yang ia lewati.

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan pintu yang terdapat beberapa gambar khas anak-anak dan papan nama lucu bertuliskan 'Jihoon'. Begitu dibuka, Baekhyun langsung melihat seorang anak yang sedang tengkurap dengan kertas dan berbagau macam alat mewarnai di sekelilingnya.

"Jihoonie,"

Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, Jihoon mengalihkan atensi nya dari kertas-kertas tersebut. Mata nya langsung berbinar begitu melihat sang ayah yang memanggilnya.

"Papa!"

Jihoon berlari dan langsung memeluk kaki sang ayah dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Jihoonie, di sini ada Baek _hyung_ , tidak mau kenalan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus-elus rambut anaknya.

Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya lalu mendongak menatap Baekhyun.

"Halo, _hyung_! Aku Park Jihoon, umur lima!" Jihoon memperkenalkan namanya dengan semangat, matanya hampir hilang saking lebarnya ia tersenyum.

 _Ya ampun, menggemaskan sekali._

Baekhyun membalas senyum Jihoon lalu berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Jihoon.

"Halo! Aku Byun Baekhyun, umur dua puluh tiga!"

Mulut Jihoon terbuka, ia tampak terkejut mendengar umur Baekhyun. " _Hyung_! Umurmu sama dengan pahlawan yang sekarang sedang aku buat! _Hyung_ , ayo ikut!"

Baekhyun membuat kontak mata dengan Chanyeol, ia tersenyum begitu Chanyeol mengisyaratkannya untuk pergi mengikuti Jihoon.

"Wah, ini semua Jihoon yang buat?" Tanya Baekhyun takjub. Anak ini benar-benar mempunyai imajinasi yang tinggi.

"Eum!" Jihoon mengangguk. "Yang ini yang berumur sama denganmu, _hyung._ Tapi, aku bingung menamakan dia siapa."

"Apa kekuatan yang pahwalan ini milikki?"

"Dia bisa melakukan banyak hal! Tapi aku paling suka kekuatan nya yang besar, bisa mengangkat gedung!"

"Benarkah? Dia kuat sekali, ya. Hoonie harus minum susu yang banyak, supaya kuat seperti semua pahlawan buatan kamu,"

Jihoon mengangguk dengan semangat, rambut cokelat nya bergerak-gerak lucu. "Aku minum susu setiap hari. Papa tidak minum susu, dia minum minuman pahit milik orang dewasa. Tidak enak."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar penuturan Jihoon. Mereka sibuk mengobrol tentang pahlawan-pahlawan dan berbagai macam hal, karena imajinasi Jihoon yang sangat luas, mereka sama sekali tidak kehabisan topik sampai Chanyeol kembali ke kamar Jihoon.

"Hoonie, sudah waktunya tidur,"

Jihoon mengeluarkan suara dengungan sedih. "Tapi Hoonie masih ingin main bersama Baekkie _hyung._ "

"Besok Baekkie _hyung_ akan datang lagi, tapi jika Jihoon jadi anak baik. Baekkie _hyung_ tidak akan datang kalau Jihoon jadi anak nakal," rayu Chanyeol.

"Besok _hyung_ akan datang dan mengajari Hoonie cara menggunakan cat air,"

"Benarkah?!" Tanya Jihoon yang langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan binary polos di mata bulatnya. " _Hyung_ janji?"

"Asalkan Jihoon tidur sekarang, okay?"

Jihoon mengangguk lalu memeluk Baekhyun. "Terima kasih, _hyungie._ "

Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sambil menatap Jihoon yang sudah berlari ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat giginya.

"Baekhyun, kau tunggu di bawah, ya? Aku ingin mengurusi Jihoon dulu sebentar,"

"Ne."

Setelah bertemu dengan Jihoon dan berdiskusi dengan Chanyeol setelahnya, Baekhyun akhirnya menerima pekerjaan tersebut.

Menjaga Jihoon sama sekali tidak berat, sebagai mahasiswa dengan _major_ di Seni, Baekhyun sangat senang dengan Jihoon karena imajinasi dan perkataan-perkataan nya membuat inspirasi muncul di otak Baekhyun dengan mudah. Menjaga Jihoon juga sangat menyenangkan, ia bisa mengagumi sosok Chanyeol diam-diam ketika ayah dan anak itu berinteraksi.

Hari ini Baekhyun menjaga Jihoon, rumah Chanyeol yang biasanya ramai dengan orang-orang Chanyeol, hari ini tampak sepi dan Baekhyun bersyukur akan hal itu. Kadang-kadang mereka membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman.

" _Hyungie,_ aku lapar,"

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang keluarga, Jihoon tengkurap di lantai sambil mengerjakan tugasnya sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di samping Jihoon dengan punggung yang ia senderkan di sofa sambil membaca materi kuliahnya.

"Sudah selesai tugas nya?"

"Sudah. Sekarang aku lapar. _Hungie,_ ayo kita makan di taman belakang," ujar Jihoon bersemangat.

"Iya, iya. Sepertinya tadi Lee _ahjumma_ sudah memasak untuk Jihoon, sebentar aku cek dulu,"

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat beranjak ke dapur, muncul Chanyeol dari arah ruang tamu. Rambutnya tampak berantakan, wajahnya jelas-jelas memancarkan bahwa ia kelelahan, namun ia tetap tersenyum dengan lebar begitu Jihoon dengan semangat berlari ke dalam pelukannya.

"Papa, Jihoon sudah mengerjakan tugas, sekarang Jihoon dan _hyungie_ ingin piknik di taman belakang. Papa ikut, ya?"

"Tentu saja, sayang," Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Jihoon. "Papa belikan kue kesukaan Jihoon, tapi makan dulu, ya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pekikan senang dari Jihoon. Dirinya langsung ditarik-tarik menuju dapur.

"Bagaimana kalau Hoonie ambil selimut piknik kita lalu Papa dan Baek _hyung_ siapkan makanan, hm?"

"Okay!"

Setelah Jihoon berlari menuju kamarnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur. Chanyeol mengambil kopi kotak dari kulkas lalu memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang memanaskan makanan sambil meminum kopi nya. Merasakan dirinya diperhatikan, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri agar pipinya tidak memanas.

"Hari ini Jihoon tidak nakal, kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Jihoon tidak pernah nakal selama aku menjaganya, ia anak yang penurut, Chanyeol- _ssi,_ " Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ah, sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk menghilangkan keformalan itu, Baek?" Baekhyun bisa mendengar senyuman dari nada suara Chanyeol. "Dan bukankah tidak sopan jika memunggungi lawan bicaramu?"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun langsung terlonjak kaget dan spontan membalikkan badannya.

"M-maaf," cicit Baekhyun dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya bercanda, Baek. Omong-omong, bagaimana kabar Suho _hyung_?"

"Dia sedang ada urusan di Busan, setelah itu di Jeju. Minggu depan baru akan pulang,"

Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawahnya, manusia di depannya ini imut sekali sampai-sampai membuatnya gemas. Ia meletakkan kopi kotak nya, berjalan ke arah Baekhyun lalu mematikkan kompor.

"Kenapa menunduk terus?" Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, lalu mengangkat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah sedikit memerah. "Begini lebih baik."

 _Sial._ Umpat Baekhyun dalam hati. _Senyum nya lebih menawan jika di lihat dari dekat seperti ini._

"PAPAA SEDANG APA?!"

Teriakkan Jihoon membuat Baekhyun sadar dan langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Jihoon tersenyum melihat Papa dan Baekkie _hyung_ nya sangat dekat seperti tadi.

"Ah, Hoonie, kau mengganggu saja," gumam Chanyeol yang membuatnya dihadiahi cubitan oleh Baekhyun.

"Hoonie dan Papa duluan saja ke taman, okay? Aku akan menyusul."

Setelah menggelar alas untuk mereka duduk, Jihoon langsung meminta ponsel Chanyeol untuk ia mainkan sambil menunggu Baekhyun datang dengan makanan mereka.

"Jihoonie," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut Jihoon yang sedang tiduran di pahanya.

" _Yes, Papa_?"

" _What do you think about Baekhyun?_ "

Jihoon mengintip dari balik ponsel untuk melihat wajah ayahnya. " _I love him."_

"Lebih dari _love_ Hoonie untuk Papa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sedih. "Buktinya sekarang Hoonie lebih memilih bermain daripada mengobrol."

Niat untuk menggoda anaknya berhasil karena Jihoon langsung meletakkan ponsel Chanyeol dan langsung memeluk ayahnya.

"NOOOO, Hoonie _still love Papa the most,_ " pekik Jihoon sambil menguselkan pipinya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Hm, _thought so._ " ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar dan tawa kecil.

Mereka terus berpelukan sampai Baekhyun datang membawa makanan mereka dibantu oleh beberapa pelayan rumah Chanyeol.

"Mana kue yang Papa bawa?" Tanya Jihoon begitu makanan-makanan telah ditata namun ia tidak melihat kue kesukaannya.

"Ada di kulkas, sayang. Nanti dikeluarkan oleh Lee _ahjumma_ kalau Jihoon sudah makan," Jawab Baekhyun lalu tersenyum lembut, membuat Jihoon yang tadi ingin ngambek jadi tidak jadi.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, diselingi oleh suara tawa karena tingkah Jihoon yang lucu, di bawah langit yang cerah namun tidak panas menyengat. Setelah makanan habis dan Lee _ahjumma_ membawakan kue Jihoon, mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati suasana luar.

Chanyeol sekarang sudah tiduran dengan kepala berbantalkan paha Baekhyun, sedangkan Jihoon sibuk bermain dengan _action figure_ nya sambil sesekali melahap kuenya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa sekarang mereka terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang sedang menikmati hari yang cerah dengan cara berpiknik. Bayangan dirinya sebagai pasangan Chanyeol dan ibu pengganti bagi Jihoon membuat pipinya memanas dan senyum kecil hadir di wajahnya.

Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun langsung angkat bicara.

"Pipimu merah, apa terlalu panas? Ingin ke dalam?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada cemas, membuat Jihoon mengalihkan atensi nya dari _action figure_ ke Baekhyun.

" _Hyungie_ tidak apa-apa? Tidak sakit, kan?" Sekarang Jihoon juga ikut bertanya.

Ahh… mereka berdua benar-benar membuat Baekhyun gemas.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawaban Baekhyun itu mengundang senyum terlukis di dua wajah yang daritadi memperhatikannya.

 _Setidaknya biarkan Baekhyun membayangkan hal itu terjadi untuk saat ini._

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo ikut kami berlibur," ucap Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun baru kembali dari dapur.

Malam ini Chanyeol baru pulang dari urusannya di Ilsan, sejak dua hari yang lalu Jihoon dititipkan di apartemennya karena hal genting yang harus Chanyeol selesaikan. Baekhyun khawatir sekali, ketika _hyung_ nya pergi menangani urusannya ia akan terus mengiriminya pesan untuk memastikan _hyung_ nya tidak apa-apa.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut kepada Chanyeol, ia tidak mau merusak hubungan mereka yang sudah sedekat ini, jadinya Baekhyun hanya mengirim Chanyeol satu pesan yang tidak sempat dibalas.

Tiga puluh menit yang lalu bel apartemen Baekhyun berbunyi dan ia tidak bisa tidak bernapas lega begitu melihat Chanyeol di hadapannya, meskipun wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya penuh luka. Baekhyun membersihkan luka-luka Chanyeol lalu mempersilahkannya untuk menemui Jihoon yang sudah tidur di kamarnya sejak tadi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah meletakkan dua cangkir teh di atas meja.

"Aku bisa memastikan tidak ada urusan apapun selama seminggu kedepan, dan aku sudah jarang sekali berlibur dengan Jihoon," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapannya dengan sorot mata yang lembut. "Dia pasti akan senang, apalagi jika Baek _hyung_ nya bisa ikut."

Ditatap dengan sorot mata lembut seperti itu membuat Baekhyun sangat gugup, ia meremat ujung kaus nya.

"Oke, memangnya apa rencanamu?"

"Kita akan menginap di _villa_ ku yang ada di Jeju selama empat hari, tidak usah bingung dengan makanan karena semua akan aku atur," Jawab Chanyeol sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. "Kita juga akan ke tempat pelatihan, sepertinya kemampuan menembakku menurun."

Mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya, senyum terlihat di wajahnya. "Kau sudah merencanakan ini dari jauh-jauh hari, ya?"

Chanyeol membalas senyum Baekhyun lalu mengangkat bahunya. " _Maybe_?"

Baekhyun menghela napas nya dengan senyum yang masih belum luntur dari wajahnya.

Jihoon yang mengetahui kalau mereka akan berlibur tidak bisa berhenti membicarakannya, jika Baekhyun tidak menjaga nya, ia akan menelpon lewat ponsel sang Ayah dan membeberkan apa saja yang ia ingin lakukan bersama Baekhyun ketika liburan nanti.

Hari ini Baekhyun sudah ada di rumah Chanyeol dari pagi sekali, diantar oleh salah satu orang kepercayaan _hyung_ nya karena ia tidak bisa mengantar adiknya sendiri saat ini. Begitu Baekhyun memasuki rumah, ia langsung diserbu oleh Jihoon yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

" _Hyungie_!"

" _Hello, baby._ Apa Hoonie sudah siap untuk berlibur?"

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat dan senyum yang sangat lebar. "Tadi malam Papa sampai marahin Hoonie karena Hoonie tidak tidur padahal sudah larut, Hoonie tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu bersemangat. Papa tidak mengerti."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar penuturan bocah berumur lima tahun itu, dengan gemas, Baekhyun menyubit pipi gembil Jihoon yang sekarang sedang dikembungkan oleh sang pemilik.

"Biarkan saja, nanti _hyungie_ yang marahin Papa, okay?"

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini? Kok aku ingin dimarahi?"

Suara Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu membuat Baekhyun dan Jihoon kaget, Jihoon langsung bersembunyi di balik kaki Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Mr. Park," ujar Baekhyun usil yang dihadiahi oleh tatapan garang dari Chanyeol. "Apa sudah siap semuanya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Semua barangku dan Jihoon sudah di mobil, kita tinggal berangkat."

Setelah semua sudah siap, mereka bertiga diantar oleh Jung _ahjussi_ ke bandara. Di pesawat mereka menghabiskan waktu perjalanan dengan tidur, apalagi Jihoon yang semalam hanya tidur beberapa jam.

Sesampai mereka di bandara Jeju, mereka dijemput lagi oleh orang Chanyeol yang sudah _stand-by_ menuju _villa_ Chanyeol yang cukup jauh dari bandara.

 _Villa_ Chanyeol itu tidak terlalu besar, hanya rumah yang bernuansa sangat _homey_ yang langsung menyediakan pemandangan pantai Jeju yang indah.

"Setelah makan siang kita langsung ke pusat pelatihan, ya, Baek?"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul di samping Baekhyun yang daritadi memandangi pantai dari jendela besar di _villa,_ tangannya melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun gugup setengah mati.

"Tidak apa, sih, kalau kamu tidak mau. Kita bisa pergi besok," kata Chanyeol.

"E-eh… Tidak apa-apa, kok, aku ikut-ikut saja,"

"Hmm?" Chanyeol semakin merapatkan tubuh Baekhyun dengannya. "Ikut aku ke ranjang mau?"

Setelah itu pekikan Baekhyun dan suara minta ampun Chanyeol diselingi dengan tawa memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Baek, mau coba?"

Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun, ia menyisir rambut hitam nya yang lepek karena keringat. Sekarang mereka sudah di tempat pelatihan, Chanyeol ingin memantapkan lagi keahlian menembaknya, sedangkan Jihoon mereka tinggal di villa karena anak itu tertidur sehabis makan siang.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak bisa," tolak Baekhyun lalu memakan kripiknya lagi.

"Ayolah, kapan lagi aku ajari menembak," kata Chanyeol yang langsung menarik tubuh kecil Baekhyun menuju posisi nya tadi.

Chanyeol memanggil petugas untuk memberikan senapan baru yang lebih ringan untuk pemula seperti Baekhyun.

"Senapannya kau pegang seperti ini,"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, memposisikan tangan Baekhyun agar memegang senapan dengan tepat. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, sampai-sampai hembusan napas Chanyeol terasa di telinga Baekhyun.

"Lihat target, kuatkan peganganmu, usahakan agar tanganmu tetap di tempat agar mengenai target,"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk seperti seekor puppy.

"Sekarang bidik," Baekhyun melakukannya seperti perintah Chanyeol. "Siap?"

Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tembak."

Dengan gugup Baekhyun menarik pelatuk senapan tersebut, lalu peluru pun terbebas.

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga melihat hasil tembakan Baekhyun lalu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Tidak tepat di target tapi cukup bagus."

"Ini bukan tipe olahraga yang aku suka," komentar Baekhyun saat ia sudah kembali duduk di bangku yang semula ia duduki.

Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya, ia membungkuk sedikit, jarinya mengapit dagu Baekhyun dan mengangkat wajah Baekhyun yang tertunduk agar wajah mereka sejajar.

"Sepertinya aku tau tipe olahraga yang kau suka, apalagi jika dilakukannya bersamaku," ucap Chanyeol diiringi dengan seringai nakal di akhir kalimat.

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat protes, bibirnya sudah di serang oleh bibir Chanyeol.

Manis.

Chanyeol seakan mabuk begitu ia merasakan manisnya bibir Baekhyun, lumatan-lumatan lembut ia berikan. Permainan mereka yang tadinya lembut dikuasai oleh hawa nafsu, lidah Chanyeol sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, bergerak dengan bebasnya sehingga mengundang lenguhan tertahan dari Baekhyun.

Ciuman mereka terlepas, Chanyeol menggerakan ibu jari nya untuk membersihkan air liur di sekitar bibir Baekhyun yang sudah membengkak akibat ulahnya.

"Kau ingin melakukan itu di mobil atau di villa, Sayang?"

Dan Baekhyun, dengan pikiran yang sudah tidak jernih lagi dengan cepat menjawab.

"Mobil."

"HUEEE AKU MARAH!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa memperhatikan Jihoon yang sedang menangis, keduanya sama-sama kaget.

"Katanya kita ingin liburan, hiks, tapi Papa dan hyungie malah tinggalkan Jihoon, aku hiks sebal!"

Baekhyun berjalan dengan susah payah ke arah Jihoon.

"Hoonie, aku minta maaf, ya? Jangan marah, kata Papa Hoonie nanti kita makan malam di restoran kesukaan kamu, loh!" Baekhyun berusaha membujuk Jihoon.

"Tidak mau," Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nanti Hoonie ditinggal lagi."

"Jihoon, jangan marah. Tadi Papa habis mengajak Baekhyun kencan," ucap Chanyeol yang dihadiahi pukulan di bisepnya oleh Baekhyun.

"Kencan?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Iya, kencan. Seperti yang dilakukan Mama dan Papa, seperti yang dilakukan Hoonie ketika mengajak Hayoung makan siang bersama," ujar Chanyeol sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya bersamaan.

Mendengar nama perempuan yang disukainya, pipi Jihoon jadi memerah.

"Papa suka Baekkie hyung? Apa hyungie akan menjadi Mama Hoonie?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Itu tergantung dengan Baekkie hyung-mu," Jawab Chanyeol.

"Hyungie, mau kan menjadi Mama Jihoon? Mau, ya? Jihoon sudah sayaaaang banget sama hyungie,"

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun jadi terharu dan secara otomatis menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Eum! Hyungie akan jadi Mama nya Jihoon."

Pekikan senang keluar dari bibir sepasang ayah dan anak Park itu, membuat Baekhyun yang mendengarnya ikut tersenyum.

Ah, sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih kepada Junmyeon hyung secepatnya.

.

.

The End

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	12. 11-Melody Strawberry-metibyun

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **MELODY STRAWBERRY**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

Seandainya di dunia ini tidak ada 'pilihan', pasti Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja. Ia menawarkan dunia yang berwarna untuk Baekhyun, tapi justru dirinya sendiri yang membuatnya menjadi lebih gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berjalan terburu memasuki minimarket di ujung komplek mansion nya. Kenapa ia bisa lupa membeli alat cukur kumis saat belanja kebutuhan bulanan nya kemarin ? Ia memang masih tinggal dengan orang tuanya, tapi untuk kebutuhannya sendiri ia akan turun tangan langsung. Setiap bulan Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan pergi ke supermarket dengan daftar belanjaan lengkap untuk kebutuhan pribadinya selama satu bulan.

Chanyeol juga memiliki beberapa maid, yang seharusnya bisa di perintah tanpa repot keluar rumah. Tapi Chanyeol enggan, sekalian mengambil kesempatan untuk menghirup udara luar. Jadi membeli alat cukur hanya alasan saja.

Masker, kacamata hitam, dan topi sudah hitam, lengkap. Chanyeol sedang malas meladeni beberapa penggemar. Hari ini ia hanya ingin bersantai dan menanggalkan gelarnya sebagai 'musisi'. Tampilannya yang seperti ini sangat menyulitkan geraknya. Tapi tidak masalah, ia masih terlihat tampan.

Chanyeol meletakkan alat cukur yang di ambil dari rak ke meja kasir. Si kasir mengernyit menyaksikan penampilan orang di depannya ini.

"Hanya ini saja tuan ?" Chanyeol mengangguk, bergerak tidak nyaman karena tatapan mengintimidasi yang di berikan kasir wanita itu.

"Semua nya, dua ribu won" tanpa ba-bi-bu, Chanyeol merogoh uang didalam saku celananya. Ia beringsut pergi, sedikit mengumpat dengan sikap menjengkelkan si kasir.

.

.

"Stroberi nya, silahkan di beli tuan nyonya. Masih segar, langsung dari kebunnya." Teriakan lelaki manis itu terdengar menyebalkan untuk beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang trotoar jalan.

Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari minimarket, menoleh ke kios kecil di sisi minimarket, tepat nya ke sumber teriakan. Kios yang hanya berisi beberapa keranjang buah stroberi. Sudah di packing rapi dengan mika bening. Jadi hitungan belinya bukan berdasarkan kilo, tapi per mika.

Fokusnya saat ini bukan pada buah berbintik merah itu. Tapi pada lelaki berpostur mungil, dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang. Pandangannya lurus kedepan. Ia terus berteriak tanpa lelah menjajakan dagangannya.

"Hai..." Chanyeol juga bingung, seperti medan magnet yang menyeret langkah kakinya kemari.

"Selamat siang tuan, mau stroberi nya ?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. Jelas Chanyeol sedang berada di sampingnya, tapi pandangan mata lelaki penjual stroberi ini tetap lurus ke depan ?

"Tuan ?" Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-ah ya, aku beli 2 mika."

"Tiga ribu won." Chanyeol masih tergugu di tempat saat lelaki mungil itu menyodorkan kotak berisi uang.

"Silahkan ambil kembalianmu sendiri jika uang mu lebih."

"K-kau..."

.

.

"Jika yang membeli daganganmu ternyata bukan orang yang jujur bagaimana ?" Chanyeol mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sisi lelaki mungil itu.

"Itu arti nya aku sedang sial." si lelaki mungil menjawab dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang. Chanyeol terpesona, bahkan dia lupa cara berkedip karena terlalu enggan kehilangan pemandangan indah ini walau sedetik.

"Namamu siapa ?"

"Byun Baekhyun, panggil saja Baekhyun. Kau ?"

"Ehmm, Richard Park. Panggil saja Park atau Ri-chard." Chanyeol berbohong. Bukan berarti ia ingin memanfaatkan kebutaan Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol hanya ingin di kenal sebagai orang biasa, bukan seorang musisi terkenal.

"Ah.. Richard. Nama yang bagus."

Mereka larut dalam obrolan masing-masing. Lebih banyak Baekhyun yang berceloteh tentang dirinya, keluarganya, dan apa saja yang pernah di alaminya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menjadi pendengar dan pengamat. Mengamati lamat-lamat ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah. Mata bening nya, yang terpancar damai meskipun tidak dapat melihat. Hidung, bibir, wajah, jari lentiknya. Semua yang ada pada Baekhyun itu mungil dan... menakjubkan.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti ini ?"

"Sejak lahir, tapi aku bersyukur. Kata ibu dan ayah ku kita harus mensyukuri apa yang ada dari pada sibuk meratapi yang tidak ada." Senyumnya, sekali lagi menularkan kehangatan untuk hati dingin Chanyeol.

"Apa tidak bisa di perbaiki ? maksud ku operasi misalnya ?"

"Bisa, tapi mahal. Sedangkan keahlianku hanya berdagang. Biarlah seperti ini, aku bisa merasakan hal-hal indah melalui imajinasiku. Mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya aku akan di beri kesempatan melihat dunia."

Chanyeol tertegun dengan kebesaran hati yang dimiliki Baekhyun. Ia menjadi sangat malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Di tengah kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Chanyeol lebih sering mengeluh daripada bersyukur.

.

.

Chanyeol mebolak-balik dua mika berisi buah stroberi yang di beli nya tadi siang. Kadang ia tersenyum, kadang ia memasang wajah berpikir. Seperti orang gila. Hari ini banyak sekali pelajaran yang ia ambil melalui pengalaman hidup seseorang. Chanyeol itu sangat buruk jika diminta menjadi pendengar. Tapi untuk Baekhyun, berbeda. Setiap kata yang diuntai menjadi kalimat, terdengar merdu. Hingga Chanyeol selalu ingin lagi dan lagi mendengar apapun yang keluar dari bibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

"Aku hidup sendiri, orang tua ku sudah lama tiada. Keseharianku hanya di bantu bibi Kim. Sisanya aku berusaha sendiri, aku harus bisa mandiri." - Chanyeol murung saat mengingat hal itu.

"Bibi Kim semakin hari semakin menua, aku takut. Saat tiba giliran bibi Kim menghadap Tuhan, mungkin aku akan ikut. Aku tidak tau harus bergantung pada siapa lagi jika bibi Kim meninggalkanku nanti." - Tidak, tidak! Baekhyun tidak boleh kemana-mana. Chanyeol menggeleng cepat dan memutar otak agar hal itu tidak terjadi suatu hari nanti.

"Aku akan memberimu resep rahasia. Jika memakan stroberi, celupkan pada coklat dan bayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan. Voila! Buah asam itu akan berubah menjadi sangat manis." - Chanyeol kembali tersenyum saat mengingat perkataan Baekhyun yang satu ini. Ia memang tidak menyukai stroberi karena selain terlalu asam, buah itu tidak menarik. Tapi melihat Baekhyun membisikkan dengan ceria resep rahasianya… Mungkin Chanyeol harus mencoba.

"Aku rasa, aku menyukai mu Baek." Hanya menggumamkan sendiri saja, Chanyeol sudah berbunga-bunga. Bagaimana jika menyatakan di hadapan Baekhyun ?

.

.

Biasanya setiap selesai on air atau off air. Chanyeol akan bersembunyi di dalam studio musiknya untuk mencari inspirasi. Namun yang terjadi sekarang adalah, ia sedang berada di dalam kios milik Baekhyun. Masih lengkap dengan pakaian serba hitamnya agar tidak ada yang mengenali. Chanyeol bermain gitar, dan Baekhyun yang ikut bernyanyi riang.

"Aku ingin sekali bermain gitar." Baekhyun berucap sedih, karena sadar dengan kekurangannya.

"Kau ingin ? akan ku ajari."

"Ta-tapi..." Belum selesai dengan ucapannya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah meletakkan gitar di atas pangkuan Baekhyun. Ia bangkit dari duduknya untuk berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. Menuntun tangan si mungil, dan mengajari cara memegang gitar dengan benar.

"Kau bisa melihat hal-hal indah dengan imajinasimu kan ? sekarang bayangkan gitar ini, petikkan jarimu. Ikuti kata hati mu."

Chanyeol menikmati waktu ini, ia belum pernah merasakan sehangat ini sebelumnya. Ia akan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa aroma tubuh Baekhyun adalam penenang.

"Aku sedang membuat sebuah lagu Baek, saat lagu itu selesai. Kau harus menjadi orang pertama yang mendengarnya."

Mereka menghabiskan sisa hari ini dengan bahagia. Membuat tumpukan stroberi di atas ranjang meringis iri. Mereka bersenandung, tertawa, dan berbagi bersama. Baekhyun merasa berwarna di tengah kegelapan yang ia rasakan. Sejak kehadiran Richard nya, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

Seumur hidupnya memang di habiskan dalam dunia yang gelap dan hampa. Tapi bukan berarti Baekhyun menjadi bodoh dan mati rasa. Ia merasakan rindu, pada orang lain selain orangtuanya. Lelaki yang hanya mampu dikenali melalui suara beratnya itu tidak menampakkan diri beberapa hari terakhir. Baekhyun merasa ada yang hilang, meskipun kesehariannya memang seharusnya seperti ini, sendiri.

Sedangkan di balik jendela kiosnya, Chanyeol sudah berada disana, tanpa sepengetahuannya. Menghabiskan hampir tiga jam berdiri tanpa lelah memandang wajah cantik itu. Sangat cantik hingga Chanyeol lebih memilih mati, daripada harus pergi tanpa Baekhyun.

"Halo, stroberi man ?" Chanyeol mengatur suaranya agar terdengar sewajar mungkin, Baekhyun tidak boleh mendengar siratan sedih dari suaranya yang bergetar.

"Richard ?" Baekhyun berbinar saat mendengar kembali suara Chanyeol, setelah berhari-hari lelaki Park itu tidak menampakkan diri.

"Baek, jika aku bisa mengumpulkan uang. Apa kau mau di operasi ?" Chanyeol datang membawa kabar yang mengejutkan. Baekhyun tidak mau bermimpi untuk bisa melihat dunia. Itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi Saat Chanyeol datang, tiba-tiba saja dia ingin meminta kepada Tuhan untuk di beri kesempatan sekali saja melihat paras lelaki yang sudah mengisi hari-harinya belakangan ini.

"Aku pernah bermimpi untuk bisa melihat. Tapi aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi. Itu terlalu berlebihan Richard."

"Aku bilang JIKA, Baek."

"Tentu ingin, walau hanya sekali aku sangat ingin melihat berbagai macam warna. Setelah aku menghafal semua warna-warna itu, aku rela jika penglihatanku di tutup kembali." Chanyeol sedang mengupayakan, diam-diam.

"Hanya ingin melihat berbagai macam warna ? Tidak ingin menghafal wajah seseorang ?" Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti sedang merajuk manja.

"Tentu saja, di detik pertama saat aku bisa melihat. Aku ingin sekali menghafal wajahmu." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia harap Baekhyun mau menunggu, Chanyeol sedang mengusahakan yang terbaik. Meskipun pada akhirnya dia yang akan menjadi penghianat disini.

Chanyeol mulai memetik senar gitar itu hingga menyuarakan nada-nada indah. Baekhyun terpejam mendengar suara berat dan merdu milik Chanyeol yang mengalun dan menyatu dengan nada gitar, menghasilkan harmonisasi yang menenangkan hati. Rindu nya terbayar.

.

.

-JIKA- yang dimaksud Chanyeol tempo hari tidak main-main. Ia sudah mengatur semua nya. Ia ingin memberi hadiah terakhir yang berkesan untuk Baekhyun. Selepas ini, Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan muncul di hadapan Baekhyun karena suatu hal. Ia bergeming menatap Baekhyun yang mulai terbaring di ranjang rawat. Seandainya saja di dunia ini tidak ada 'pilihan', pasti Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja. Tapi dia sadar, cintanya salah. Ia harus memilih bertahan, atau kehilangan banyak hal.

"Richard, aku takut."

"Jangan takut." Nadanya dingin dan tegas. Baekhyun hampir saja tidak mengenalinya. Suara itu menyiratkan…. Entahlah, seperti kekecewaan mendalam. Bukan Richard nya yang biasa, ramah dan bersahabat.

"Boleh aku menyentuh wajahmu ? A-aku ingin menghafal setiap garis wajahmu. Me-meskipun nanti aku bisa melihat mu, tapi entah mengapa aku ingin." Chanyeol terdiam, seperti sebuah firasat Baekhyun bisa merasakan kegundahan yang di rasakan Chanyeol.

"Aku harap saat aku membuka mata nanti, kau adalah orang pertama yang ku lihat. Terima kasih karena telah memberikan aku kesempatan melihat dunia." Senyum itu, Chanyeol ingin menikmati nya dengan khidmat untuk yang terakhir. Mencatat baik-baik, untuk bekal jika suatu hari nanti ia merasa rindu.

"Sentuhlah wajahku, lafalkan setiap garisnya Baek." Bakhyun tidak membuang waktu lagi karena beberapa menit kedepan ia harus masuk ruang operasi. Chanyeol memejamkan mata merasakan setiap sentuhan lembut itu. Jari lentik Baekhyun meraba setiap inchi wajahnya. Menghafal setiap garis yang tercetak di sana. Chanyeol ingin memilih untuk bertahan, tapi itu tidak mungkin.

.

.

Flashback….

"Aku mencintainya bu.." Siang ini Chanyeol hanya memulai obrolan ringan saja dengan Ibunya. Namun entah sejak kapan mereka menjadi sama-sama tegang saat masuk kedalam topik percintaan Chanyeol.

"Kau tersorot, sekalipun kau bukan musisi. Kau adalah calon pewaris tunggal King Grup, Chanyeol." Nyonya Park menatap nyalang putra bungsunya. Tidak ingin menyembunyikan amarah nya, karena ini demi nama baik, dan harga diri.

"Ibu hanya meminta sekali sepanjang hidup mu sebagai anakku. Tinggalkan dia!" Chanyeol menunduk mendengarnya. "Cinta mu itu tabu, Chanyeol. Kau, dan dia hanya akan menjadi cemoohan orang. Tinggalkan dia dan hiduplah dengan normal." Ia ingin menjadi tuli, dan mengabaikan itu. Ah, yang lebih tepat ia ingin memilih mati. Pilihan memang selalu menyulitkan. Dunianya pasti akan baik-baik saja tanpa harus memilih. Menjalani apapun sesuai kata hatinya. Seharusnya, Chanyeol bisa memilih dunianya.

"Tapi bu, dia buta. Aku mencintainya dan ingin melindunginya."

"Operasi saja, setelah itu pergi. Dengan penglihatannya ia pasti bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri." Chanyeol ingin berontak, tapi ucapannya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Lepaskan dia, atau kau akan kehilangan banyak hal. Kau membawa nama baikmu dan keluarga kita." Ibu nya benar, cintanya salah. Tapi sekali saja Chanyeol ingin membenarkan kesalahan itu. Mencintai dengan hatinya, terlepas Baekhyun seorang laki-laki atau perempuan.

"Beri aku waktu untuk menjauhinya bu, ak-aku sungguh mencintainya." Nyonya Park meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hancur. Chanyeol memunguti sisa perasaan yang jatuh berkeping-keping. Ia meremas kuat dadanya. Sepanjang hidupnya, menjauhi Baekhyun adalah yang paling menyakitkan.

.

.

6 years Later…..

Lelaki berkulit seputih susu itu sedang memandang sebuah gitar usang. Gitar itu sudah bertengger di sana sejak enam tahun lalu. Baekhyun tidak pernah berniat untuk membuang atau menyentuhnya. "Aku sedang membuat sebuah lagu Baek, saat lagu itu selesai. Kau harus menjadi orang pertama yang mendengarnya". Lagi, ia mendengus berat. Seperti sebuah kata kunci, setiap selesai menatap gitar usang itu, ingatan tentang ucapan Chanyeol selalu menyelinap masuk kembali. Entah lagu apa yang di ciptakan, hingga hari ini diam-diam Baekhyun berharap menjadi orang pertama yang akan mendengarnya.

Hati nya sudah lama mati sejak ia terbangun di sebuah bangsal rumah sakit, enam tahun lalu. Mata nya tidak lagi menampakkan kegelapan. Ia bisa melihat berbagai macam warna seperti impiannya. Tapi, ia bahkan tidak melihat objek yang ingin di lihat nya di detik pertama. Richard Park, si misterius yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya. Tapi ia begitu bodoh menceritakan segala hal seolah Richard akan berada di sisi nya se-la-ma-nya.

Hari-hari nya sekarang hanya diisi dengan berdagang. Kios buahnya sudah menjadi besar. Tidak hanya menjual stroberi saja, tapi berbagai macam jenis buah.

Sudah banyak emosi yang di lalui selama enam tahun ini. Dari banyaknya orang yang di temui, tak satupun dari mereka yang merupakan Richard. Richard menawarkan dunia yang berwarna untuk Baekhyun. Namun Richard juga yang membuang nya, hingga membuat Baekhyun merasa jauh lebih gelap daripada saat dirinya masih buta. Ditambah kelam lagi dengan kepergian bibi Kim. Baekhyun sekarang hanya sendiri dan selalu sepi.

Jika Richard berada di depannya, Baekhyun hanya ingin menanyakan, satu hal saja. Apa alasannya untuk pergi ?

Baekhyun menghabiskan enam tahunnya untuk merindu sekaligus membenci. Merasa bodoh karena mengharap penuntasan untuk sesuatu yang bahkan belum dimulai. Harapannya terlalu tinggi, dan mustahil.

.

.

Mungkin jika Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Baekhyun tidak akan menjadi masalah, asal dia tidak bersuara. Namun ia enggan, sudah cukup dia menjadi seorang bajingan dengan tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar. Ia cukup brengsek dengan menawarkan dunia yang berwarna bagi Baekhyun, namun pada akhirnya tetap meninggalkan dalam gelap. Ia bahkan hanya menjadi pengecut, dengan menghabiskan enam tahunnya mengamati Baekhyun dari jauh. Memastikan lelaki mungil itu tetap dalam keadaan baik.

"Cinta mu itu tabu, Chanyeol. Kau, dan dia hanya akan menjadi cemoohan orang. Tinggalkan dia dan hiduplah dengan normal."

Ibunya benar, cintanya pada Baekhyun itu salah, tabu, dan aneh. Ia menghabiskan enam tahunnya dengan berpura-pura normal. Menikahi seorang wanita yang bahkan tidak pernah ia cintai. Ia pikir meninggalkan Baekhyun adalah cara terampuh, namun itu tidak memperbaki keadaan. Cintanya semakin dalam dan menyiksa. Semakin ia berusaha menjadi normal, semakin ia tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri.

Hingga istri nya memilih pergi, karena sadar diri di hati Chanyeol tidak ada tempat tersisa. Semuanya terisi penuh oleh Baekhyun, hanya Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

"Aunty ?" Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia melihat anak kecil bermata sabit sedang berlari menghampirinya.

"Hai boy, ada yang bisa ku bantu ? ngomong-ngomong aku lelaki. Panggilan yang tepat seharusnya uncle." Anak lelaki itu tersenyum jahil, semakin membuat Baekhyun gemas.

"Tapi kau cantik, aku lebih suka memanggilmu aunty daripada uncle. Nama ku Sehun." Bocah itu mengulurkan tangannya sopan, Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah lucunya.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu baby boy. Namaku Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan Sehun.

"Kata daddy, buah stroberi disini sangat manis." Baekhyun mendongak saat Sehun menunjuk seorang lelaki tinggi berdiri di ambang pintu kiosnya. Lelaki itu menggunakan stelan suit mahal, rambut nya yang hitam pekat di sugar ke belakang, menampakkan kening mulusnya. Ia dewasa, matang, dan…. Tampan. Bukan, ini bukan rasa kagum. Dada Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdenyut oleh alasan yang tidak di mengerti. Senyumnya yang dilemparkan begitu manis kepada Sehun, seketika lenyap saat menyaksikan pria tinggi semampai itu tengah menatapnya sendu. Apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya ? Baekhyun merasa sudah mengenal lelaki itu cukup lama.

"S-silahkan masuk tuan.." Baekhyun terbata karena gugup. Sementara lelaki itu masih diam, ia tak mau membuka suara.

"Daddy…. Ayo masuk." Sehun menarik tangan ayahnya.

Chanyeol tidak tahan dengan perasaan menggebu di dadanya. Enam tahun ia menahan rindu, bekal senyum Baekhyun yang di bawanya enam tahun lalu nyatanya tidak membuatnya kenyang. Ia tetap kelaparan oleh rasa rindu yang mendalam. Chanyeol menerjang tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk di dekap erat, sangat erat hingga rasanya Baekhyun akan mati karena sesak. Baekhyun menangis, ini salah. Seharusnya dia meronta dan memaki. Tapi yang terjadi ia malah tersedu pilu. Bahunya bergetar oleh isakan yang tak tertahan. Lelaki tinggi yang sembarangan memeluknya ini juga ikut menangis. Mereka meresapi aroma masing-masing dalam dekapan erat. Saat di hantam kembali pada kenyataan, aroma itu. Baekhyun tau itu siapa, Richard Park.

.

.

"Kau menipu ku terlalu banyak tuan Park !" Baekhyun nya yang ramah, Baekhyun nya yang selalu tersenyum, Baekhyun nya yang selalu ceria. Hilang, bersama kepergiannya enam tahun lalu. Setidaknya itu yang di rasakan Chanyeol saat ini. Enam tahun yang di habiskan hanya mengamati di luar kios lelaki kesayangannya ini, dibayar oleh sambutan yang sangat dingin. Chanyeol menggigil di tempatnya, menyaksikan raut wajah menawan itu tertunduk kecewa karenanya.

"Katakan saja jika aku tidak pantas bersama mu. Pergilah secara baik-baik. Maka aku akan baik-baik saja. Enam tahun ini aku memang bisa melihat berbagai macam warna seperti impianku. Tapi-" Baekhyun tersenyum kecut menyadari kenyataan yang ada, memenggal ucapannya untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan. "Aku justru merasa jauh lebih gelap dan tersesat. Kau menipuku bahkan untuk hal terkecil. Na-ma!" Baekhyun mendesis tajam, menutupi perih di hatinya.

"Kau menampakkan diri disaat aku sedang berusaha sangat keras untuk melupakanmu! Kau membuatku harus mengulangnya lagi dari awal!"

"Jangan kau ulang, kau tidak boleh melupakanku lagi!" Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, semakin membuat Baekhyun menyingkir lebih jauh.

"Ya, AKU HARUS!" Baekhyun mengeraskan suaranya, membuat Sehun menghampirinya karena takut melihat kedua orang dewasa itu bersitegang.

"Au-nty…" Sehun memeluk kedua kaki Bakehyun erat, dan menangis. Sedangkan Baekhyun memejamkan mata karena menyesal. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa jika saat ini sedang ada anak kecil ?

"Maaf, maafkan aku baby boy." Baekhyun berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi nya untuk merengkuh tubuh gembul Sehun. Chanyeol tertegun melihat interaksi anaknya dan Baekhyun. Bukankah ini masih dalam kurun waktu satu jam mereka saling mengenal ? Jika memang takut, mengapa Sehun harus berlari memeluk Baekhyun ?

"Ja-ngan marahi daddy, hiks.. Maafkan daddy ku, aunty. Setiap hari daddy hanya mengamati mu dari jauh. Tolong jangan buat daddy ku bersedih. Ijinkan daddy ku untuk melihatmu lebih dekat." Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun, menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali.

"Sehun adalah anakku dengan istriku dulu. Tapi kami sudah berpisah. Maafkan aku, mungkin ini akan terdengar begitu brengsek. Tapi kenyataannya, aku juga sama sepertimu. Menghabiskan enam tahunku dalam rasa rindu. Cinta ku padamu memang salah, tapi kali ini aku kembali ingin membenarkan. Aku tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya kehilangan banyak hal. Aku hanya ingin bersama mu. Karena semakin aku berpura-pura menjalani dan menjadi normal, aku semakin tidak mengenali diriku." Chanyeol ikut berjongkok, bergabung dalam pelukan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

.

.

"Daddy selalu berkata jika stroberi disini adalah yang termanis."

"Oh, ya ? semua stroberi rasanya asam Sehunie." Baekhyun duduk di hadapan Sehun yang dengan menikmati tumpukan stroberi dengan selai coklat disampingnya.

"Daddy selalu memberi resep rahasia, Jika memakan stroberi, celupkan pada coklat dan bayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan. Voila! Buah asam itu akan berubah menjadi sangat manis." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, sedangkan yang dilirik hanya mengedikkan bahu dengan seringai jahil terukir di bibir tebalnya.

"Aunty, apa boleh Sehunie memanggilmu mommy ?" Sehun bertanya polos, dengan selai coklat yang berantakan di sekitar mulutnya.

"Habiskan dulu stroberi mu, jangan biasakan berbicara dengan mulut penuh." Baekhyun mengusap noda coklat di sekitar mulut Sehun dengan tissue.

"Tidak boleh ya ?" Sehun berucap sedih, ia mengambil alihi tissue yang di pegang Baekhyun untuk membersihkan mulutnya sendiri.

"Boleh." Itu Chanyeol yang memberi jawaban jahilnya. Secepat kilat Sehun bersorak senang. Menarik Baekhyun untuk di peluk lagi. "Mommy Baekie".

.

.

Baekhyun tidak banyak bertanya, ia hanya menanyakan satu hal saja. Tentang apa alasannya untuk pergi ?, secara otomatis Chanyeol menceritakan semua. Tentang asal usulnya, tentang namanya, tentang alasan kepergiannya. Setelah ini Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan harga diri dan nama baik. Ia rela kehilangan banyak hal, asal itu bukan Baekhyun. Ia ingin memilih mengikuti kata hatinya, dan menjadi bahagia.

"Ibu mu benar, kau tersorot sebagai musisi terkenal dan pewaris tunggal King grup. Seharusnya kau tetap pada posisimu. Pencapaianmu terlalu berarti untuk di gantikan dengan seorang yang biasa seperti ku Richard." Baekhyun berbicara dengan lancar, walau hatinya teriris. Sehun sudah terlelap nyaman dalam dekapan Baekhyun. Setelah menghabiskan banyak stroberi nya. Sehun meminta jalan-jalan sore di taman kota.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol, Baek."

"Lidahku belum terbiasa, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin ku tagih lagi. Sebelum kau pergi, kau berkata sedang membuat lagu dan memintaku untuk menjadi orang pertama yang mendengarnya."

"Ya, kau masih menjadi orang pertama yang harus mendengarnya. Aku bahkan masih sangat ingat lirik dan nadanya."

Berdamai dengan masa lalu memang tidak semudah itu. Kenangan yang menyakitkan sudah berkarat dalam ingatan. Untuk menghapus membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Chanyeol bersedia menunggu itu, ia paham seberapa bajingan dirinya dengan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri dengan kisahnya. Anggap saja ini adalah hukuman, ia harus menunggu Baekhyun pulih dari rasa sakitnya. Ia harus menunggu dengan sabar, sesabar Baekhyun menunggu nya menuntaskan kisah yang bahkan belum dimulai.

.

.

cham man-i eo-lyeot-jyo neo-mu eo-li-seok-eot-jyo-

dol-a-bo-myeon dang-sin-ui su-man-eun geu nun-mul-i na-leul ji-kyeo-jwot-deon geo-jyo-

cham man-i ul-eot-jyo geu-dael won-mang haet-eot-jyo-

i-jen al-a-yo nae gyeot-en hang-sang geu-dae-ga ham-kke han-da-neun geol-

na-neun mit-eo-yo gwit-ga-leul seu-chi-neun ba-lam-do eo-kkae-leul jeok-si-neun bi-do geu-dae-im-eul-

cham jo-eun-geol-yo i-leo-ge geu-dae-leul neu-kki-jyo-

man-eun si-gan-i heu-leun dwi-e al-ge doe-get-jyo-

nae mo-deun si-jak-gwa kkeut-eun geu-dae-lan geol-

yak-sok-hal-ge-yo-

eon-je-na geu-dae pyeon-i doe-eo-ju-neun geot

na yeong-won-hi-

jab-a-ju-se-yo nae son-eul jab-a-ju-se-yo-

an-a-ju-se-yo nae mam-eul an-a-ju-se-yo

"Saat itu sangat muda, sangat bodoh

Saat aku melihat ke belakang, banyak air matamu menahanku.

Aku sering menangis.

Aku tau sekarang bahwa kau selalu bersamaku

Aku percaya, aku adalah hujan yang membasahi pundakku

Itu bagus, aku merasa kau suka ini.

Kau akan tau setelah melewati waktu yang panjang.

Semua awal dan akhir ku adalah kau

Aku janji

Selalu di sisimu

Selamanya

Pegang aku, tolong pegang tanganku

Peluk aku tolong pegang hatiku"

Sehun menjadi yang pertama bertepuk tangan riang saat Chanyeol selesai menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hampir menteskan air mata karena meresapi liriknya. Begitu dalam, menyentuh, dan terselip ketulusan disana.

"Whoahh, daddy keren!" Sehun berlari untukk memeluk ayahnya. Memberi apresiasi atas pertunjukan singkat namun menawan.

"Aku ingin seperti daddy, bermain gitar dan menciptakan lagu yang indah untuk mommy." dua orang dewasa itu terkekeh geli mendengar ocehan Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan dua kali Baek. Menikahlah denganku." Chanyeol menurunkan Sehun dari gendongannya. Melangkah menuju Baekhyun di kursi seberang.

"Ak-aku….." Baekhyun tergagap dalam duduknya saat mendapati Chanyeol semakin mendekat.

"Aku ingin memulai kisah kita Baek." Chanyeol berjongkok, mengambil kotak berwarna hitam dalam sakunya. Itu adalah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk gitar yang berdampingan dengan buah stroberi. Desain yang sangat cantik. Hingga membuat Baekhyun lupa berkedip saat mengamati benda indah itu.

"Mommy Baek, menikahlah dengan daddy ku." Sehun menyusul disisi Chanyeol, ikut berjongkok.

"Will you marry me, melody strawberry ?" Baekhyun berhambur ke bawah, ikut berjongkok juga. Merengkuh tubuh dua lelaki kesayangannya itu. Mereka membagi kehangatan, cinta, dan kasih sayang satu sama lain.

Ini bukan mimpi, setelah menunggu sekian lama untuk sebuah kisah. Baekhyun akhirnya menemukan kebahagiaan yang nyata. Tuhan sangat baik, ia bisa melihat warna dunia tanpa harus menunggu kehidupan selanjutnya. Tuhan sangat baik, ia masih memberinya kelembutan hati untuk bisa memaafkan masa lalunya. Dan Tuhan sangat baik, karena telah memberinya kesempatan merasakan cinta.

.

.

The End

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	13. 12-Wimbledon He Tsurettete-Tinkbyun

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **Wimbledon he Tsurettete**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu saat dengan saat Detail, Ajari aku Tennis ya?

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Didekat pintu kereta menuju sekolah, pada jam yang sama, sering bertemu kamu**_

Waktu pada Arloji ku menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Saat ini aku berada di dalam kereta yang penuh sesak orang-orang yang akan pergi ke tempat kerja. Dan seperti biasa aku berdiri berdesakan sambil memeluk tas sekolahku yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari hariku setiap pagi. Jarak sekolah yang cukup jauh dari rumahku membuatku harus berangkat lebih pagi agar tidak terlambat, karna itu pula aku tidak pernah sempat untuk sarapan dirumah bersama ibu dan ayah. Sambil bersandar pada tiang kereta, aku membuka bungkus roti lalu memakan nya.

 _ **Memakai seragam dengan kerah di angkat, yang selalu turun satu stasiun sebelumku**_

Kereta berhenti di satu stasiun setelah stasiun kereta yang aku naiki, pintu terbuka dan orang orang diluar menunggu penumpang yang akan turun, barulah kemudian mereka naik. Aku hanya diam bersandar pada tempatku memperhatikan orang-orang yang sibuk bergeser mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk berdiri. Pintu kereta mulai tertutup dan kereta mulai kembali berjalan.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari seseorang yang satu tahun belakangan ini selalu menaiki kereta yang sama denganku, entah itu saat pergi kesekolah ataupun saat pulang sekolah. Dan, itu dia! Seorang laki laki berambut coklat ikal dengan poni bermodel koma yang seragamnya terlihat sedikit urakan sedang menunduk memainkan handphone sambil mendengarkan musik dari earphone nya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, mengingat bahwa setiap pagi ia akan sibuk dengan handphone dan earphone nya saat di dalam kereta dan pulang dengan raket tennis yang berada di pundaknya. Ya, dia seorang atlet tennis disekolahku. Tubuhnya tinggi, wajahnya yang tampan, dan kulitnya yang sedikit kecokelatan menambah nilai plus. Ia terlihat sempurna, namun angkuh secara bersamaan.

 _ **dirimu selalu membawa raket tennis dipundakmu, wajah yang cokelat itu pasti hadiah dari matahari**_

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat kereta yang kunaiki telah berhenti di stasiun tujuanku. Kulihat ke sekeliling mencari lelaki itu namun ia sudah menghilang.

"Hfft" aku menarik nafas lalu membuangnya. Selalu seperti itu, ia akan langsung menghilang setelah turun dari kereta. Aku pun berjalan gontai menuju sekolah yang berjarak tidak jauh dari stasiun.

Hari ini lelaki itu mempunyai jadwal latihan tennis untuk _wimbledon_ dua bulan lagi. Dan seperti biasa aku akan duduk menunggunya di kursi penonton sambil berpura pura membaca buku dan akan pulang setelah ia selesai latihan agar dapat menaiki kereta yang sama dengannya. Dengan tersenyum aku pun berlari memasuki sekolah, merasa sangat bersemangat untuk melihatnya berlatih tennis saat pulang nanti.

 _ **Fre, fre fre, hey ayo semangat! Cintaku yang pertama..**_

 _ **Fre fre fre berteriak di dalam hati**_

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, semua murid segera kembali ke tempatnya masing masing. Dan tidak lama kemudian , guru bahasa inggris ku memasuki kelas. Entah kenapa hari ini rasanya aku sangat malas memperhatikan yang sedang memberikan penjelasan di depan kelas. Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku keluar jendela, tepat menuju ke Lapangan Tennis yang terlihat seorang laki laki dan pelatih- tunggu, itu dia! Si atlet tennis tampanku, sial aku tidak tau nama nya. sepertinya aku harus cepat cepat mencari tau informasi tentangnya, yah setidaknya untuk mengetahui namanya. Aku terlalu malu untuk bertanya pada orang lain, apalagi untuk bertanya padanya langsung. Menatap nya dari jauh saja aku sudah merasakan wajahku panas.

Hah.. Memikirkannya saja membuat jantungku berdegup kencang dan tanpa sadar membuat senyuman tipis diwajahku.

Disana terlihat bahwa ia sedang sangat semangat berlatih melawan pelatihnya. Biasanya ia akan latihan pada jam pulang sekolah, tapi mungkin ia sekarang hanya akan disibukkan dengan Wimbledon nanti.

"Byun Baekhyun"

Ayo semangat tampan! Keluarkan service ace mu yang keren it-

"Ya Byun Baekhyun!"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat mendapatiku melamun dan tidak memperhatikan penjelasannya.

"Apa lapangan itu lebih menarik dari penjelasan ku tuan Byun?"

' _Ya , atlet tampan itu lebih menarik daripada penjelasanmu'_

"A-aniya , s-saya.."

"sekarang keluar dan berlari di lapangan yang sedari tadi menarik perhatianmu!"

Aku membulatkan mataku lalu melihat keluar jendela. Ia masih disana, sedang berlatih sendiri tanpa ditemani pelatihnya. Akupun tersenyum lebar, membuat dan teman teman sekelasku menatapku kebingungan.

"Baik !"

Akupun segera berlari keluar kelas menuju lapangan tennis, tak lupa memberi salam pada yang sedang keheranan dengan tingkahku.

 _ **Namamu pun aku tidak tahu, dirimu suatu saat nanti ajak aku pergi menuju ke Wimbledon**_

Sesampainya dilapangan, aku melihatnya sedang duduk dikursi penonton dan meminum airnya. Sial, tadi aku bersemangat sekali dihukum tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya sangat malu untuk berlari didepannya. Kalau kabur, pasti akan melihatnya dari kelas, hfft.

Akhirnya dengan rasa malu, akupun berlari mengelilingi lapangan sambil sesekali meliriknya yang sedang memperhatikanku. Tunggu, apa? Memperhatikanku? Tidak tidak, baekhyun kau tidak boleh terlalu percaya diri seperti itu! Mungkin ia hanya-

BRUKK!

"Akkkhh!"

Ah sial ini sakit sekali! Aku tidak melihat tiang Net ini berada di depanku. Ah malu dan sakit sekali. Aku menepuk celana ku untuk membersihkan debu, sampai tiba tiba ada sepasang sepatu berdiri didepanku.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat atlet tampan idamanku berdiri dihadapanku dengan wajah datarnya.

"berhati hatilah lain kali dan jangan melirikku terus, nanti kau naksir"

Ia menepuk kepalaku, lalu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku. Dan aku hanya bisa berdiam diri, mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan.

 _ **Di siaran langsung tennis di televisi, aku membayangkan kamu dimasa depan**_

Sudah 10 menit setelah bel pulang berbunyi namun aku masih terdiam didalam kelas sambil melihat kearah lapangan tennis, memperhatikan atlet tampan yang sedang berlatih itu dari dalam kelasku. Karena kejadian tadi pagi menabrak tiang Net dihadapan nya membuatku malu untukbertemu dengannya lagi. Dan sekarag sudah pukul 15.20 menit, sepertinya untuk hari ini aku akan langsung pulang saja kerumah.

Akupun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan sekolah tanpa menunggunya selesai berlatih hari ini.

 _ **Banyak sekali penonton yang melihatmu, dilapangan tengah service ace lah yang menentukan**_

Kereta yang kunaiki untuk membawaku pulang terlihat lenggang hari ini, tentu saja karna ini belum jam orang orang pulang bekerja. Biasanya aku akan menunggunya sampai jam 5 sore dan menaiki kereta yang penuh, tetapi hari ini aku merasa malu sekali untuk bertemu dengan nya. Jadilah aku pulang terlebih dulu tanpa menunggunya.

Aku duduk bersandar pada kursi kereta dan menutup mataku, mencoba untuk tidur sebentar karna tubuhku merasa lelah. Keadaan kereta yang sepi membuatku tertidur pulas sampai aku merasa seseorang tengah memperhatikanku. aku pun membuka mataku dan mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memperjelas pengelihatanku.

"hey, tumben tidak menungguku"

Saat aku tersadar, aku segera menegakkan tubuhku dan menegang. Dia, si atlet tampan berada disampingku.

"K-kau…"

"kenapa? Tatapanmu seperti melihat setan saja"

"K-kenapa berada d-di sini?"

"Ya ingin pulang, memangnya kenapa? Biasanya juga kau melihatku kan"

"b-bukankah kau a-ada jadwal latihan t-tenis?"

"waah, sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentangku"

Aku membulatkan mataku sembari menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, kenapa aku bodoh sekali. Ini sama saja aku mengaku bahwa aku sering memperhatikan nya. Ia terkekeh melihatku panik.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Biasanya kau menungguku latihan tennis dan pulang menaiki kereta yang sama denganku. Oh ya, hari ini aku izin untuk tidak berlatih karna aku melihat di kursi penonton tidak ada kau"

Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Apa dia baru saja mengaku bahwa dia menungguku berada di kursi penonton untuk menunggu nya? Mengapa rasanya seperti ada kupu kupu berterbangan di dalam perutku. Perkataannya membuatku sedikit berharap.

"Hey baekhyun, kau sakit ya? Kenapa diam saja?"

D-dia bahkan tau namaku! Sial wajahku memanas sekarang

"hey, hey kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu? Santai saja tidak usah grogi begitu" lanjutnya dengan seringaian idiot yang baru kali ini kulihat.

Ya tuhaaaan, rasanya aku ingin menenggelamkan diriku ke laut!

 _ **Aku di pojokan penonton hanya bisa menahan nafas**_

 _ **Sedang mendukung dirimu, kemudian berdoa pada tuhan**_

"….."

"Baekhyun, kenapa sih kau diam saja?"

"T-tidak apa apa"

"hffttt, kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kenapa tidak menungguku berlatih tennis seperti biasa?" ia berujar sembari memainkan raket tennis yang ia pegang, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. Ternyata orang sekeren dia bisa bertingkah kekanakkan juga, tapi aku menyukai nya.

"aku tidak pernah m-menunggumu" ia menoleh padaku dengan cepat dengan seringaian menyebalkan miliknya.

"Dasar pembohong, kau kira aku tidak tahu apa" sial, kenapa ia jadi terlihat sangat menyebslkan sekali.

"ah! Kemarikan ponselmu. Aku akan mencatat nomorku"

Lagi lagi mataku membola, kenapa perkataannya selalu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang sih. Tapi dengan gemetar aku memberikan ponselku. Dengan cepat, ia mengetik nomornya dan mengembalikan ponselku. Tiba tiba ia berdiri dihadapanku sambil berpegangan pada tiang di sebelahku.

"aku turun duluan yah, baekhyun. Jangan lupa untuk menelponku nanti malam ya! Sampai jumpa!"

Ia mengusak rambutku lalu turun pada stasiun yang biasa nya. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang sudah menghilang dikeramaian stasiun. Saat kulihat ponsel, disana tertera sebuah kontak bernama-

"Chanyeol tampan?"

Aku tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya aku mengetahui nama nya, bahkan dari orang itu sendiri.

' _Chanyeol..'_

Menyebut namamu membuat hatiku menghangat…

 _ **Fre, fre, fre kabulkan lah mimpiku, orang yang ku kagumi**_

 _ **Fre, fre, fre pelan pelanku mendukungmu**_

Malam ini langit terlihat dipenuhi bintang, membuatku betah berdiri di balkon kamarku sambil memegang ponselku. Sudah 15 menit aku berdiri disini untuk menimbang apakah aku harus menelepon chanyeol.

"telepon tidak ya" gumamku

Akhirnya dengan mantap aku menekan nomornya untuk menelepon nya. Hfftt sudah terhubung, kenapa perutku jadi mulas begini mendengar nada yang menandakan bahwa telepon tersambung.

"halo?" ucapnya disebrang sana.

"…."

"halooo? Ah ini pasti baekhyun"

ia menebak dengan benar. Sampai sekarang aku bingung bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku.

"y-ya kau benar"

"akhirnya kau meneleponku. Baru saja aku akan menyesal kenapa tidak aku saja yang menyimpan nomormu di ponselku. Tapi ternyata kau menelepon juga akhirnya, hehe"

Ia menungguku?

"Hey baekhyun, kau sedang apa?"

"Sedang melihat bintang, kalau kau?"

"pantas saja, itu pasti kau kan yang berada disana. Aku juga sedang memperhatikanmu omong omong"

Aku mengernyitkan alisku, bingung dengan perkataan nya yang tidak beraturan.

"maksudmu?"

"itu, yang diatas sana, bintang yang paling terang. Itu dirimu kan?"

Blushhh!

Dia pintar sekali merayu, dan aku mudah sekali tersipu oleh ucapan nya.

"c-chanyeol bisa saja.."

Kudengar ia tertawa kecil disana

"serius lho baekhyun, kau bahkan lebih cantik daripada bintang itu"

"t-tidak"

"sudah jangan merendah begitu. Oh ya, apa kau boleh keluar malam? Kupikir ini belum terlalu malam untuk menikmati jjajangmyeon. Tenang saja aku tau tempat jjajangmyeon yang murah dan aku akan membayarnya untukmu kok"

Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang. Wajahku memanas. Kenapa kupu kupu itu senang sekali berterbangan dalam perutku.

"B-boleh.. Tapi, b-bukankah rumahmu jauh?

"Sudah katakan saja alamat rumahmu dan aku akan sampai disana dalam 15 menit"

Akupun memberikan alamat rumahku padanya tanpa bisa mengelak lagi

"Baiklah aku akan sampai disana 15 menit lagi. Sampai jumpa baekhyunie"

Lagi lagi, wajahku memerah karena panggilan nya padaku yang terdengar manis.

Setelah memastikan bahwa sambungan telepon terputus, akupun kembali masuk kekamar dan mencari pakaian yang terlihat bagus untuk kencan -oh tidak apa apa kan aku menyebutnya berkencan?- bersama chanyeol. Akhirnya akupun memilih kemeja kotak kotak dengan dalaman kaus putih polos dan celana jeans sedikit diatas lutut untuk kupakai. Tak lupa aku menyisir rambutku agar terlihat rapih didepan chanyeol.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Baekhyunie? Cepat, temanmu menunggu dibawah"

Aku membulatkan mataku mendengar eomma memanggilku memberi tahu bahwa chanyeol sudah menunggu dibawah. Dengan cepat aku membuka pintu kamarku dan berlari ke lantai bawah. Disana terlihat chanyeol, si atlet tennis sekolah yang tampan sedang mengobrol dengan eomma. Chanyeol terlihat tampan dengan sweater biru langitnya dan celana jeans panjangnya. Akupun berjalan perlahan menghampirinya.

"Ah itu dia baekhyunie" ujar eomma saat melihatku menghampiri mereka.

"kau ini kenapa tidak pernah memberitahu eomma kalau punya teman setampan ini"

Aku hanya meringis malu mendengar perkataan eomma, chanyeol pun hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"eomma bisa saja"

Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Chanyeol memanggil eomma ku dengan sebutan eomma?

"sudah sana cepat jalan, nanti keburu malam lho"

"baik eomma, aku akan memulangkan baekhyun jam 10 tepat nanti"

Mengapa chanyeol jadi terlihat seperti seorang pacar yang sedang meminta izin pada calon mertua nya untuk mengajak anak gadisnya berkencan?

"bagus, tapi mau sampai pagi juga tidak apa apa kok hahaha"

Eomma dan chanyeol tertawa, dan aku hanya memutar mataku.

"eomma.."

"ya, ya, sudah sana jalan"

Setelah memberi salam pada eomma, aku dan chanyeol berjalan keluar rumah. Kulihat didepan pagar ada sebuah motor terparkir rapih. Jadi, chanyeol naik motor? Lalu kenapa saat sekolah ia menaiki kereta?

"kenapa kau memakai celana pendek? Untung aku membawa jaket di dalam jok motorku. Sini pakai jaketku untuk menutupi kakimu"

Chanyeol membuka jok motor dan mengambil jaketnya kemudian mengikatkan jaket itu pada pinggangku dan sedikit menutupi kakiku.

"terima kasih chanyeol" aku tersenyum dan dibalas dengan usapan lembut pada kepalaku.

"sini aku pakaikan helmnya"

Chanyeol memakaikan helm padaku dengan jarak yang dekat hingga nafas hangat nya menerpa wajahku. Kulihat ia tersenyum padaku lalu menepuk pelan helmku. Kemudian ia menaiki motor besarnya.

"ayo naik" ujarnya sembari menoleh kearahku. Akupun mengangguk lalu menumpukan kedua tanganku pada bahunya yang tegap untuk menaiki motornya.

"Sudah siap?"

"siap captain!"

"berpegangan pada pinggangku, tapi aku akan lebih senang jika kau memelukku hahaha"

"Ya! Chanyeol!"

 _ **Aku punya teman sepertimu kusadari di dalam kereta**_

 _ **Aku akan mengejarmu sampai Wimbledon**_

"Baekhyunie?"

Aku menghentikan kunyahan ku saat chanyeol memanggilku. ia sedang menumpukan dagunya pada kedua tangan diatas meja sambil memperhatikanku. Ia membawaku pergi untuk makan jjajangmyeon di pedagang kaki lima dipinggir jalan yang terlihat sedikit ramai. Mungkin benar kata chanyeol bahwa jjajangmyeon disini enak. Kulihat Jjajangmyeon miliknya sudah habis, bahkan 2 mangkuk padahal aku saja belum habis setengahnya. Entah kenapa berada di dekatnya perutku selalu mulas dan kenyang.

"Kenapa?" jawabku, dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku masih bingung kenapa kau menungguku saat aku latihan tennis"

Aku terdiam beberapa saat, haruskah aku mengaku bahwa aku menunggunya karena aku menyukainya?

Akupun masih terdiam saat mendengar suara nyanyian dari sekelompok pemusik jalanan yang sedang memainkan sebuah lagu dengan iringan alat musik yang indah.

"baekhyunie"

Saat aku tersadar dari lamunanku, chanyeol berada di sampingku dengan gitar yang sudah siap ia mainkan. Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Darimana kau dapatkan gitar itu chanyeol?"

"dari pemusik jalanan itu, aku meminjamnya. Habis kau melamun" jawabnya sembari menyetel senar gitar agar terdengar pas saat dimainkan.

"Aku baru tau kau bisa main gitar" ucapku.

"kau bisa bernyanyi? Aku akan mengiringi nya"

"eum, baiklah.."

'gateun nara e tae eonaseogateun eoneoro mareul haeseo

Cham haengun iya,cham dahaeng iyasesange dangyeonhan geon eobseo

gwaenchanheun oseul ibeotdeon nalgeureohge neoreul mannatdeon geon Lucky

na chag hage saraseo geurae

neoui ireumeul bureugo neoui soneul jabado doeneun na  
buseo jineun haet sareun naman bichuna  
na ireohge haengbog haedo dwae?  
Naui ireumeul bureugo naui eokkaee gidae oneun neo  
jeo haneurui haet sareun neoman bichuna  
neo geureohge nunbushyeodo dwae?  
So lucky, my love  
So lucky to have you, so lucky to be your love.. I am.'

-exo, Lucky-

"suaramu indah sekali" ujarnya sambil menatap mataku dan tersenyum, membuatku tersipu lalu menunduk. Tiba tiba chanyeol mengulurkan tangan nya dan mengelus lembut pipi ku, membuatku tersentak lalu menatap mata nya yang juga sedang menatap mataku.

"Baekhyun, apa kau ingin tahu sesuatu?" Aku terdiam sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Kulihat ia tersenyum.

"aku menyukaimu"

"…"

"sudah lama sekali, dua tahun yang lalu saat masa orientasi siswa. Kau berteriak pada senior karna memberikanmu pita berwarna pink untuk perempuan. Padahal seharusnya untuk laki laki berwarna biru" chanyeol tertawa kecil membuatku sedikit mengerucutkan bibirku mengingat hal itu. Hah, dasar senior menyebalkan. Memangnya wajahku seperti perempuan apa?

"aku melihatnya, kau sangat lucu saat dihukum karna berteriak pada senior. Dan dari sana aku mulai menyukaimu. Mencari tahu namamu. Aku hanya terlalu takut untuk mendekatimu. Baru kali ini dan mungkin terlalu cepat. Tapi sekitar satu tahun lalu aku melihatmu menaiki kereta yang sama denganku dan melihatmu menungguku saat latihan, awalnya aku senang karena selalu saja kebetulan bertemu denganmu saat pulang. Tapi akhirnya aku tau bahwa kau juga menungguku"

chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap pipiku. Dengan gemetar aku memegang tangannya yang berada di pipiku lalu mengusapnya.

"A-aku juga m-menyukaimu, C-chanyeol"

Dengan cepat chanyeol memeluk tubuhku erat, mengabaikan orang orang yang sedang memperhatikan kami.

 _Suatu saat dengan sangat detail, ajari aku tenis ya_

"Jadi, sekarang kita pacaran?" ujar chanyeol sambil sedikit kencang karena ia mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"apa? Pacaran? Siapa yang bilang begitu, menembakku saja belum. Kau kan hanya bilang menyukaiku saja"

"tapi kan kau jua menyukaiku jadi untuk apa aku harus menembakmu. kalau sudah sama sama suka langsung saja pacaran" balasnya lagi sambil tertawa. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku lalu memukul bahunya.

Dasar tidak peka!

 _Kau yang hanya milikku saja, private lesson yang selalu ku damba_

Tidak terasa sudah 2 bulan berlalu semenjak chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya padaku saat kami pergi berdua untuk makan jjajangmyeon. Mungkin terlalu cepat, tapi kami sudah memendam perasaan satu sama lain dengan waktu yang sangat lama. Kami juga masih belum berpacaran sampai saat ini.

Selama 2 bulan ini, aku dan chanyeol semakin dekat. Seperti berangkat bersama dengan sebuah kebetulan seperti yang biasa terjadi sebelum kami saling mengenal. Pulang bersama dengan aku yang menunggunya latihan tennis. Tidak ada yang berubah, hanya kedekatan kami yang berubah menjadi dekat dan kami juga sering pergi ke kantin bersama dan kemudian chanyeol akan bertingkah sok romantis untuk menyuapiku atau mengelap sisa makanan di sudut bibirku yang membuat semua fans nya iri padaku.

Kini aku berada di kursi penonton di sebuah stadion untuk melihat chanyeol memenangkan turnamen tennis ini. Aku yakin ia akan menang karena ia sudah berlatih dengan sangat keras.

Di tengah lapangan terlihat chanyeol yang sedang berjuang untuk mencetak score 2 kali berturut turut agar bisa memenangkan pertandingan karna saat ini score yang tercetak adalah 5-5 yang berarti seri.

Kulihat chanyeol agak sedikit tidak bersemangat saat sedang break dan meminum air nya sambil mendengarkan arahan pelatihnya. aku harus lebih menyemangatinya agar ia menang!

"Chanyeol!"

Ia menoleh dan melambaikan tangan nya padaku sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Semangat! Hanya tinggal 2 score lagi dan kau akan menang!" teriakku tanpa memperdulikan penonton lain yang melihatku. Dan disana chanyeol menganggukkan kepala nya sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

Permainan pun kembali dimulai, dan chanyeol terlihat mengayun ayunkan raketnya, tanda bahwa ia sangat bersemangat.

Sang lawan melakukan service smash yang dibalas pula dengan pukulan keras dari chanyeol yang membuat bola mendarat di dalam garis. Berhasil! Ia mencetak score!

"Chanyeol! Kau pasti menang!" Teriak ku dengan sangat semangat.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan bersiap memberikan service pada lawannya. Dan dengan cepat sang lawan membalas pukulan chanyeol. Balas membalas pukulan itu terjadi beberapa kali hingga sang lawan akhirnya mengeluarkan smash nya dan…

"Out!"

Disana aku melihat chanyeol dengan wajah sumringah yang sedang melihat kearahku. Dengan cepat aku berlari ke tengah lapangan untuk memberinya pelukan dan tanpa sadar, mataku sedikit menitikkan air mata.

"kau berhasil, Chanyeol.."

 _Fre, fre, fre hey ayo semangat cintaku yang pertama_

 _Fre, fre, fre berteriak di dalam hati_

 _Nama mu pun aku tidak tahu_

 _Dirimu suatu saat nanti_

"Aku ingin berterima kasih kepada Tuhan, kedua orang tuaku, pelatih, guru dan teman teman, juga seseorang yang special untukku karna sudah mendukungku dan memberiku semangat"

Aku tersenyum bangga dan juga tersipu karna chanyeol didepan sana memberikan pidato kemenangan nya dihadapan semua warga sekolah, dan bodohnya ia mengatakan 'orang yang special' sambil melirik padaku.

"aku tidak bisa apa apa tanpa kalian. Aku senang karna bisa memberikan sesuatu yang sangat berguna bagi sekolah ini. Dan sebelum aku mengakhiri pidato ini, aku akan memberikan sesuatu pada seseorang yang special untukku"

Semua orang berbisik bisik dan bertanya tanya siapa orang yang special itu. Dengan gugup dan jantung yang berdegup kencang aku melihat chanyeol ke bawah panggung untuk mengambil bunga dan kembali naik keatas panggung.

"ini untuk seseorang yang aku cintai selama lebih dari dua tahun ini, mungkin kami dekat baru beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa hati kami sudah terpaut satu sama lain sejak lama sekali"

Di aula itu terdengar cuitan dan godaan untuk chanyeol yang mengeluarkan gombalan seperti itu. Akupun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku.

"Byun baekhyun"

Aku tersentak dan refleks mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihatnya.

"byun baekhyun, kemarilah"

Semua orang melihat kearahku dengan tatapan menggoda, teman disebelahku pun mendorong dorong bahuku untuk segera naik keatas panggung itu.

Dengan malu, aku berjalan naik keatas panggung dengan wajah panas dan semerah kepiting rebus.

"byun baekhyun, jangan tutupi wajahmu. Nanti mereka tidak bisa melihat kalau park chanyeol mempunyai kekasih yang sangat cantik"

Sial, apa park chanyeol ini sudah kehilangan malu nya?!

"Hahaha, baiklah kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat. Byun baekhyun, aku mencintaimu. Menyukaimu. Apa kau bersedia menerimaku untuk menjaga dan mengisi hari hari mu?"

"waaaaah manis sekali!"

"aku iri!"

"mereka cocok sekali!"

Pandanganku mengabur karna air mata yang ingin mendesak keluar. Dengan cepat kuambil bunga yang chanyeol berikan lalu memeluknya dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. Merasakan bahwa tangan besarnya mengelus rambutku dan mencium keningku dihadapan semua orang yang terlihat iri karna perlakuan chanyeol yang tidak tahu malu tapi tetap manis.

Dan mulai saat ini, chanyeol resmi jadi milikku.

"aku mencintaimu, byun baekhyun"

"aku juga mencintaimu, chanyeol"

 _Ajak aku pergi menuju ke Wimbledon_

 _Na na na na na, na na na na_

 _Na na na na na, na na na na na_

.

.

The End

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	14. 13-Morning-uriessyxo

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **Morning**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi dan lagi, tugas yang datang seperti tidak pernah selesai, bagai melewati lorong gelap tanpa setitik cahaya diujung sana, benar-benar tidak ada harapan, tugas naskahnya menumpuk, dia bahkan tidak bisa sedikit berlibur karna tidak mempunyai waktu luang, berurusan dengan naskah naskah menyebalkan yang sudah di tentukan tenggang waktunya, namun Inspirasi Baekhyun tiba tiba saja menghilang

Meraba seprei nya, Baekhyun mengambil sebuah kertas di samping kanannya, baekhyun pikir cara penulisannya mulai berubah, tidak sesempurna dulu, juga tidak terlalu rapi, penerbitan akan mengomel padanya jika typo bertebaran, tata bahasanya sedikit berubah, mungkin efek novel sebelumnya yang berlatar asing hingga ia berusaha menyesuaikan bahasa dan setting, sangat melelahkan, dan ia tahu editor akan menatapnya jengkel lagi bulan depan

Baekhyun tiba tiba merasa bahwa ia butuh tidur, tapi matanya sudah seperti di beri penghambat untuk itu, tumpukan kertas, laptop, pulpen, Kertas yang digulung, serta semua hal menjengkelkan lainnya

rasanya seperti kembali jadi penulis baru, dulu sebelum Baekhyun terkenal seperti sekarang, ia menghabiskan harinya dengan menulis dan mencari inspirasi, tapi Baekhyun yang dulu adalah Baekhyun muda yang bersemangat dan sedikit naif, sangat suka direpotkan dan orang orang memanggilnya malaikat, novel pertamanya jadi Best seller lalu selanjutnya sangat mudah untuk menerbitkan karya karya terbarunya

Itu jauh di waktu dulu, kisah lama yang hampir Baekhyun lupakan, tapi cukup ia rindukan, Baekhyun bahkan ingat saat ia menyeberang sungai yang bisa dibilang sangat-sangat tidak disukainya hanya untuk mengejar seorang pembuat perahu yang tidak ingin Diwawancarai, benar-benar orang yang aneh

Atau kejadian lain seperti ketika memanjat gunung yang tidak bersahabat untuk kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu baik untuk memastikan beberapa tumbuhan obat benar benar berada di gunung itu

Saat itu dia naif sekali, berusaha mengerjakan semuanya sendiri, tidak punya asisten, bahkan tidak protes ketika bukunya tidak dibayar dengan harga yang baik, aneh sekali jika mengingatnya, rasanya jika itu terjadi padanya sekarang, maka penerbitan itu sudah pasti rata dengan tanah, sayang sekali bahwa Baekhyun yang dulu itu penakut tapi punya talenta yang menakjubkan, sayang kepala penerbitannya sudah berganti karna sekarang hanya ada pria cerewet berwajah agak menyebalkan, suka membaca dan mengaku jadi fans Nya, orang kaya yang sangat sehat dan mengerti cara menghamburkan uang tapi pemaksa dan posesif

Tiba tiba suara ketukan membuat Baekhyun tersadar, seseorang berjalan memasuki kamarnya yang benar benar kacau, laptopnya sudah berbunyi bib.. yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan mati tak bernyawa

Seseorang itu mendekatinya lantas menggeleng prihatin melihat keadaan kamar terutama pemiliknya

"Bangun kerbau, kau harus sarapan" Baekhyun mengerang saat seseorang menendang kakinya pelan, menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan lantas mengulurkan kedua tangannya

"gendong..."

Menghela nafas sebentar tapi ia menurutinya, menarik kedua tangan itu dan melingkarkannya pada leher lalu membawa kedua kaki Baekhyun ke pinggangnya hingga si mungil terlihat seperti koala yang lucu digendong di depan

Pria itu membawanya ke mini bar di dapur yang sudah tersaji sepiring nasi goreng dengan sosis yang terlihat enak membuat Baekhyun lapar, membiarkan Baekhyun menyantap sarapannya, pria itu menuangkan susu ke gelas lalu menatap Baekhyun yang makan dengan lahap, beberapa anak rambut yang mulai panjang menjuntai didepanya, ingin cari masalah sepertinya

"Chanyeol-ah air~~" Baekhyun merengek, masih mendengus dengan wajah malas tapi Chanyeol tetap menuangkan secangkir air

"Perhatikan makanmu, nanti tersedak" Chanyeol membenahi beberapa rambut yang menghalangi pandangan Baekhyun, menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga, memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun dengan saksama, rambut coklat yang mulai memanjang mungkin lupa dipotong atau tidak punya waktu untuk memotongnya, baju kemeja biru panjang setengah paha, Chanyeol ingat bahwa itu miliknya yang kemarin ia tinggalkan, lalu kaki jenjang yang mengurus terlihat jelas

"Jangan lupa makan meski kau sibuk"

Baekhyun mendengus lalu menjawab masih dengan nasi dimulutnya

"Lalu apa kau akan memberiku tambahan waktu pak kepala? Karna sepertinya aku cukup stres belakangan ini" Baekhyun meminum airnya memaksa nasinya turun lebih cepat, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar didepanya

"Maafkan aku sayang, meski kau kekasihku, aku akan tetap mendendamu jika kau terlambat, pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, memutuskan ikut meminum segelas susu di pagi hari

"Kau itu kejam sekali tau"

"Tidak apa apa, toh itu tidak merubah apa pun bahwa kau milikku tapi tetap penulis yang menerbitkan novel di penerbitanku, jadi ada yang kau butuh kan ?"

Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda, berjalan ke arah Baekhyun lalu mengelus rambutnya dan turun pada wajah pujaan hati, menyelusuri pipi hingga dagu dengan jarinya

"Aku ingin pacar baru, apa kau akan memberikannya?"

Chanyeol seketika melepaskan Baekhyun lalu menatapnya tajam penuh peringatan semisalnya Baekhyun mulai bosan melihat Chanyeol yang tenang karena ia bisa saja mengamuk setelah ini

"Bahkan dimimpimu yang terburuk sayang, itu tidak akan terjadi, aku akan memastikannya "Chanyeol menguliti Baekhyun dengan pandangannya tapi Baekhyun pikir itu sexy, Chanyeol berdiri tegap mengambil jasnya di atas sofa, Baekhyun yakin pria itu akan merajuk seperti anak kecil

Tapi Chanyeol tetap bukan anak kecil yang bisa di bujuk dengan permen, jadi sebelum Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa ia benar-benar marah, Baekhyun lebih dulu berjalan ke arahnya lalu memeluknya erat, mengalungkan tangannya pada leher yang lebih tinggi, memaksanya merunduk

"Please , i'm sorry" Baekhyun berbisik lirih di telinga Chanyeol memainkan peran sebagai pihak yang lemah

Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol kebal godaan karna ia langsung melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun, tapi jangan panggil ia penulis jika tidak bisa bermain peran

Membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu, memainkan bibir dan matanya yang dibuat bagai broken angel, Chanyeol menyeringai dingin, sarapan lain sepertinya menunggu pagi ini

"Ohhh daddy.. please help me"

Dan Chanyeol bukan orang yang suka membuang kesempatan, apa lagi jika itu kenikmatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	15. 14-His Little Boy-Baeclarity

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **His Little Boy**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu Park Chanyeol dengan sebuah gitar merah yang menggantung di lengannya, menapakkan masing-masing kakinya pada lorong kampus yang sedang lenggang. Studio dengan nomor 614 menjadi tujuannya. Langkah kaki pria itu adalah satu-satunya yang terdengar sekarang, namun tak lama kemudian berhenti saat Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan pintu studio tersebut.

Keributan lain di dalam menjadi alasannya dan Chanyeol mengernyit. Hanya sesaat sebelum kemudian dia mengenali betul ciri khas permainan gitar yang sumbang terdengar itu berasal dari siapa.

Chanyeol memutuskan membuka pintu studio perlahan dan benar menemukan seorang anak laki-laki bersama sebuah gitar putih yang dimainkannya.

Itu Baekhyun.

Senyum Chanyeol pun nampak di detik berikutnya. Dia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu hati-hati—tak ingin mengganggu Baekhyun yang masih belum menyadari eksistensi dirinya.

Pria dengan nama keluarga Park itu menyandarkan setengah tubuhnya pada daun pintu, memperhatikan si mungil di depannya tanpa berniat ingin mengusik. Itu terjadi selama beberapa menit. Saat permainan gitar Baekhyun berhenti, barulah Chanyeol bersuara.

"Bersenang-senang, hm?"

Baekhyun segera mengalihkan fokusnya ketika pertanyaan itu terdengar. Dia berbalik sepenuhnya, senyum terkembang dan Baekhyun memekik senang.

"Chanyeol!" Anak itu berlari, menubruk Chanyeol kemudian dalam sebuah pelukan lalu berjinjit untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu yang lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol menyambutnya dan tak tega melihat seperti apa Baekhyun kesusahan berjinjit seperti itu. Maka Chanyeol memperendah tinggi badannya dan Baekhyun semakin menyamankan diri di sana.

"Aku bosan terus berada di rumah, jadi aku pergi saja ke studio." Baekhyun mengujar alasan mengenai keberadaannya di sini.

"Mengapa tidak bilang sebelumnya? Jadi kita bisa berangkat bersama."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan hangat itu pertama kali lalu menengadah menatap Chanyeol. "Karena aku mendadak menginginkannya."

Chanyeol mendengus geli. Jawaban seperti itu sudah sering dia dengar dari Baekhyun dan nyatanya Chanyeol tetap mengertikan hal itu.

"Jennie yang mengantarmu kemari?" Tanyanya lagi dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di luar. Apa Chanyeol tidak melihatnya?" Sipit Baekhyun mengerjap bingung ketika si yang lebih tinggi tahunya menggeleng menjawab.

Pria dengan umur 22 tahun itu kemudian berdecak main-main. "Kau tahu, dari luar aku sudah tahu kalau studioku sedang kedatangan laki-laki cantik yang pernah ada."

Baekhyun terkikik kemudian memperbanyak jarak mereka lagi, menuju sudut lain untuk mengalihkan hangat pipinya yang terasa berkat kalimat terakhir lelaki itu. Chanyeol mengikutinya di belakang, dan Baekhyun teringat dengan tujuan pria tinggi itu di sini.

Baekhyun berbalik badan dan menatap Chanyeol kembali. "Kau akan latihan, kan? Dimana yang lainnya?"

"Sehun mengatakan akan datang lebih lambat dan aku tak perlu menanyakan alasannya." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu." Baekhyun mendengus gemas dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mafhum menanggapi. "Lalu Kak Kris?" Tanyanya lagi mengenai satu anggota grup yang lain.

"Sehun sedang bersamanya."

"Jadi untuk beberapa menit ke depan hanya ada kita berdua saja di studio ini?"

"Tiga." Chanyeol menggeleng melarat.

Baekhyun lagi mengerjap bingung karena karena pikirnya tak ada siapapun lagi selain mereka di tempat ini, namun tak lama remaja 16 tahun itu langsung mengerti saat menangkap lirikan mata Chanyeol tertuju pada _tubuhnya_. Baekhyun serta merta tertawa.

"Ah, Chanyeol benar." Gumamnya mengerti. "Kalau begitu mulai saja dengan pekerjaan Chanyeol, aku ingin bermain-main dengan gitar ini lagi."

"Dasar." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dengan gelengan kepalanya. Tapi tetap menuruti perkataan remaja berinisial Byun itu.

Chanyeol duduk di atas kursi, mengeluarkan semua barang keperluan pekerjaannya yang akan mengaransemen lagu seperti biasa. Gitar merah yang sedari tadi menggantung di bahunya kini telah berganti berada di pangkuannya. Chanyeol mencocokkan nada-nada yang kiranya pas untuk lagu mereka ke dalam permainan gitarnya.

Semua nada yang telah dia buat nyatanya berhasil. Chanyeol sedikit banyak berbangga akan karya baru yang telah diciptakan untuk band miliknya. Maka dia mainkan kembali gitarnya diiringi dengan lirik lagu di sana.

.

 _"Maeil gatci nan tto kot noraereul lallalalla~ Hana dul ssig ssahyeoganeun naui aelbeomsoge yeppeun sajin baby~ Nuneul tteodo gamado eonjena neoman saenggakhae e-babe~ Geu odilgabwado neo mankeum deo areumdaun eobdago~_

 _You are, geunyang malhagosipeo~ You are, nisoneul jabgosipeo~ You are, anincheog haebwado na, ojig neoman hangsang saenggakhae, You are~_ " _**(You Are - PCY)**_

.

"Aku ingin kembali menjadi vocalist di band ini, Chanyeol." Baekhyun langsung berujar ketika pria itu selesai bernyanyi. Chanyeol menoleh padanya. "Aku rindu bernyanyi di atas panggung dan mendapatkan tepukan dari yang lainnya."

Dengusan sarkasme tak sadar Chanyeol keluarkan kemudian. "Bilang saja kau rindu mendapat pujian dari teman-temanku."

"Semua orang'kan selalu memujiku."

Itu sudah bukan lagi hal yang baru diketahui Chanyeol memang, namun tetap tak memungkiri bahwasannya kesal dalam diri sedikit banyak mengganjali Chanyeol. Sebenarnya perasaan itu lebih kepada tak suka saat Baekhyun mendapatkan beberapa sanjungan yang berlebihan dari teman-temannya.

"Teman-temanku itu menggodamu, Baek."

Iya, sanjungan itu merupakan sebuah godaan yang hakiki. Namun Baekhyun terlalu polos untuk mengerti.

Gitar putih tak lagi dimainkan remaja itu, kini dia beralih sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol. Meski lelaki dengan perawakan besar itu tengah memunggunginya, Baekhyun tetap dapat tahu air muka apa yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol sekarang walau hanya dengan mendengar nada bicara lelaki itu yang seperti tadi.

Untuk beberapa detik Baekhyun terdiam, namun tawanya tak lama langsung meledak entah apa yang dia tertawakan. Tapi yang pasti itu bersumber dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bawa langkahnya mendekat pada si tinggi. Gitar putihnya tersampir di punggung dan Baekhyun tak mau mengindahkannya. Alih-alih merunduk, memeluk leher yang lebih tinggi dengan senyum yang tertahan di bibir.

"Chanyeol cemburu, ya?" Kemudian berbisik main-main tepat di depan lubang telinga pria itu.

"Tentu saja, aku kekasihmu. Hanya boleh aku saja yang bisa membuatmu merona." Chanyeol cepat menyahuti dengan penuh tekanan di tiap kalimatnya.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah merona saat teman-teman Chanyeol menggodaku." Baekhyun meyakini itu lewat matanya yang menajam disertai banyak gelengan. "Lagipula, semua orang sudah tahu aku ini sudah menjadi milik seorang Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengujar lagi dan Chanyeol mulai menahan senyumannya di tempat, tahu benar kekasih mungilnya akan mengatakan apa setelah ini.

"Apalagi sekarang aku sedang hamil anak Chanyeol."

Kini balik Chanyeol yang tertawa. Lelaki itu sedikit tergadah guna melihat wajah Baekhyun di belakangnya yang benar merona sekarang. Gitar di pangkuannya tak lagi Chanyeol pedulikan, alih-alih ia bawa telapak tangannya yang lain menapak pada belahan pipi Baekhyun dan ia dekati wajah itu tanpa segan.

Debaran kencang nan menyenangkan dari keduanya tentu tak luput menemani. Chanyeol benar merasakannya dengan baik, dan kian bertambah ketika bening mata Baekhyun berpancar hal yang sama dimiliki Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya. Malu menderai dan mungkin kini wajahnya telah bertransformasi menjadi tomat matang. Namun konyol bagaimana Baekhyun begitu menyukai tiap sensasi seperti ini.

Tangan Chanyeol di pipinya, Baekhyun rasakan hangat mengusap kulitnya, menghantarkan ribuan _volt_ listrik statis pada rongga dadanya.

"Apa hari ini aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu?" Chanyeol berbisik kemudian, dalam matanya tak berubah menatap objek yang masih sama sedang tangannya mulai merambat pada belakang anak rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdehem semangat. "Saat kita bangun tidur Chanyeol mengatakannya, lalu saat Chanyeol pergi latihan juga mengatakannya lagi." Lalu terkekeh mengingat betapa romantisnya Chanyeol di tiap harinya.

"Dan kini saat sedang latihan aku pun akan mengatakannya." Chanyeol menimpali. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintai Chanyeol."

Balasan Baekhyun berganti menjadi sebuah rengekan memalu, anak itu tak kuasa menahan degup jantungnya yang seakan meledak kala Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya.

"Chanyeol~" Baekhyun merengek lagi. Chanyeol menanggapi dengan tawaan pelan lalu kembali mendaratkan ciuman yang serupa.

Itu berubah di detik berikutnya. Chanyeol mulai membungkam bibir si mungil dengan lumatan lembut juga belaian lidah yang membuat Baekhyun terlena.

Chanyeol memutar kursinya guna memudahkan kegiatan mereka, lalu ia tarik pinggang kekasihnya itu dan memeluk erat. Lumatan masih berlanjut, disertai sesapan memabukkan di tiap inci bibir kenyal Baekhyun dan anak itu membalasnya seperti biasa.

Terlalu hanyut dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama-sama tak sadar tempat ini sudah tak lagi dihuni keduanya.

Sehun yang menjadi orang terakhir menutup pintu studio, sukses menjatuhkan rahangnya untuk pemandangan pertama yang dia dapat.

"Oh lihat, ternyata ini yang dilakukan ketua bila kita terlambat latihan." Decaknya berujar, menghentikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seketika.

.

.

"Baekhyunie!"

Suara menggelegar itu berhasi menyentak Baekhyun yang sedang celingukan. Dia menolehkan kepalanya cepat pada sumber suara dan benar menemukan perempuan itu di sana. Di arah jarum jam sebelas.

Baekhyun menghampiri dengan bibir mengerucut, mendumel dalam hati, melanturkan kekesalannya pada Jennie yang dia cari sedari tadi yang tahunya wanita itu sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Jennie, kau tidak mengatakan padaku sudah masuk mobil duluan." Protes Baekhyun, masih mengerucut dan menghentak punggungnya di kursi mobil.

Kini balik Jennie yang mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku akan mengatakannya tadi, tapi tidak jadi karena tidak mau mengganggu Baekhyun yang bersama calon suaminya."

Baekhyun berganti membulatkan matanya pada perempuan yang menjadi pengasuhnya itu. "Kau melihatnya?"

"Hanya sebentar." Jennie cengengesan. "Omong-omong, itu bukan lagi hal yang baru kulihat dari kalian berdua, kok."

Ucapan santai itu membawa Baekhyun pada dengusan lain. "Dasar perempuan yang suka mengintip."

Jennie tak lagi menanggapi dan hanya terkikik, merasa wajah memerah Baekhyun sekarang adalah hiburannya. Mobil mereka mulai meninggalkan tempat dan membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

"Kau tidak lupa pada jadwalmu sekarang, kan?" Perempuan itu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tidak melupakannya tapi aku malas belajar untuk sekarang." Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

Lunglai ucapan itu membuat Jennie mengernyit sesaat, matanya benar tak menangkap adanya semangat sedikitpun dari sipit anak itu. Berbeda di hari lalu, Baekhyun begitu bersemangat tiap kali tiba pada jam belajarnya untuk tujuan yang sama.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin cepat mendapat ijazah SMA?"

"Tapi Guru Kim membuat aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat belajar, Jennie."

Itu mengenai hal dimana Baekhyun tidak pernah diberikan waktu istirahat oleh pria tua yang menjadi salah satu gurunya itu. Dalam dua jam, Baekhyun hanya diberikan materi lima belas menit, selebihnya Baekhyun mengerjakan banyak soal-soal dengan Guru Kim yang tanpa henti menatapnya. Baekhyun jelas menjadi tidak nyaman.

Jennie tahunya tertawa mengerti kendala anak asuhnya tersebut. "Itulah jawaban dari mengapa kebanyakan orang tidak mau _Home Schooling_ , Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun mencibir, tangannya melipat di atas perutnya yang sedikit mengembung.

"Saat aku sudah melahirkan, aku akan kembali bersekolah seperti biasa lagi."

"Saat kau sudah melahirkan, kau akan mengurus bayimu tentu saja." Sanggah Jennie cepat. Bibirnya menarik seringaian kecil di tengah Baekhyun menatapnya dengan kerutan alis yang dalam.

"Aku tidak bisa belajar di sekolah lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun lagi mengernyitkan kening. Bibirnya kembali maju dengan benak yang mulai mendumel lagi dan lagi. Dia ingat betul di bulan lalu Chanyeol berkata dirinya bisa bersekolah lagi seperti biasa, tapi apa yang dikatakan Jennie tadi tidaklah sama.

Namun tahunya Jennie tidak benar-benar serius. Wanita itu senang mengerjai Byun Kecil Baekhyun yang mudah memajukan bibir, tapi juga merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol yang mungkin akan kena imbas _mood_ Baekhyun setelah ini.

.

.

Pertemuan pertama Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol dimulai 2 tahun lalu.

Saat itu Baekhyun masih berusia 14 tahun, ayahnya menggabungkan Baekhyun dalam sebuah organisasi musik di kampus—yang kebetulan terdapat Chanyeol di sana. Baekhyun menjadi _Vocalist_ dan mulai terkenal sedikit banyaknya di kampus tersebut.

Pribadi Baekhyun yang mudah bergaul membuatnya cepat dekat dengan siapapun. Tapi yang paling dekat di antara anggota lainnya, Baekhyun lebih sering bersama Chanyeol. Makan bersama, latihan lebih sering berduaan, dan jalan-jalan pun hanya berdua saja.

Dan nyatanya tidak hanya Baekhyun saja yang memperilakukan Chanyeol dengan beda, pula sama halnya dengan lelaki bermarga Park itu.

Chanyeol tidak terlihat menganggap Baekhyun sebagai adik saja, lebih spesial dan konyol tahunya itu didasari oleh perasaan sayang berlebih—jelasnya cinta. Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya saat itu sampai-sampai dia berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun yang masih 14 tahun.

Di awal musim semi, di saat itulah Chanyeol pun tahu bahwasannya Baekhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama. Itu akan menjadi kenangan terindah mereka yang takkan dilupakan. Aneh rasanya memang, Baekhyun masih SMP sedang Chanyeol sendiri sudah berada di bangku kuliah. Namun itu bukanlah menjadi suatu hambatan untuk mereka bisa bersama sampai saat ini.

Lalu saat mereka merayakan hubungannya yang ketiga ratus enam puluh lima hari, Chanyeol menggauli Baekhyun untuk pertama kali. Di suatu hotel yang Chanyeol sewa berkat Baekhyun yang merekomendasikan. Tempatnya sangat indah hingga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terhanyut dalam suasana dan tahu-tahu mereka telah bertelanjang entah dari kapan.

Walau ciuman serta berbagai sentuhan seksual telah Chanyeol lakukan beberapa kali bersama Baekhyun, tetap seks mereka tidak pernah melakukannya. Alasannya sederhana, Chanyeol tidak mau membuat Baekhyun berpengalaman di usia yang masih muda.

Tapi sekarang, keduanya sama-sama bernafsu dan meskipun Chanyeol ingin berhenti, Baekhyun-lah yang sebaliknya. Terus menggoda hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dan melanjutkan sesi selanjutnya.

Jadi mereka benar melakukan seks malam itu. Seks yang pertama dengan akhir yang begitu hebat.

Dan tahunya setelah seks pertama itu terjadi, Chanyeol jadi lebih berani menyentuh Baekhyun tanpa perlu malu bila penisnya kedapatan berdiri oleh kekasihnya. Baekhyun pun demikian. Seks bukan lagi hal yang baru, kegiatan itu jadi lebih sering dilakukan bila mereka bertemu dan terkadang melakukannya di studio jika telah selesai latihan.

Hubungan yang seperti itu terasa menyenangkan. Hingga di satu setengah tahun tak sadar telah mereka lewati, Chanyeol menerima panggilan dari keluarga Baekhyun, dan dia disuruh datang ke kediaman Byun.

Itu bukan lagi hal yang mendebarkan untuk Chanyeol. Keluarga mereka masing-masing telah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Karena itu Chanyeol leluasa datang, dan bermesraan dengan putera semata wayang Keluarga Byun walau di hadapan kedua orang tua Baekhyun sekalipun.

 _Seharusnya.._ jika saja Tuan Byun tidak tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang membuat Chanyeol nyaris lupa nama.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau gauli anak kami yang masih kecil ini?"

"Aku sudah besar!" Protes Baekhyun cepat, langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan menatap sang ayah dengan marah. Tapi tak ada yang mau peduli dengan itu.

Sementara Chanyeol langsung tergugu dan sama sekali tidak bisa mengecilkan diameter bola matanya ketika itu. Terbuka lebar dengan lidah kelu sedang motorik mulai lamban berfungsi.

"I-Itu—" Tahunya bulat mata ia masih sempat melirik Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar seolah rahasia mereka yang diketahui orang tuanya tidak pernah terbongkar. Dan Chanyeol benar tak mengerti, mengapa Baekhyun bisa sesantai itu?

Tak sadar Chanyeol malah terdiam, tak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya. Tuan Byun berdehem dan Chanyeol kembali pada dunianya.

"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan awal kenapa kau jadi berani melakukannya bersama Baekhyun?"

Itu Nyonya Byun yang bersuara, lembut terdengar tapi tetap tak mempengaruhi gugup Chanyeol sedikitpun.

Sebaliknya dengan Baekhyun. Anak itu tahunya langsung melonjak di tempat dan berseru dengan semangat.

"Aku! Aku! Biarkan aku yang menceritakannya, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tak melarang. Hanya bisa meringis diam-diam selagi Baekhyun bersemangat menceritakan pengalaman pribadi mereka seolah itu adalah dongeng pengantar tidur.

"Jadi..."

Baekhyun memulai. Menceritakan saat dimana perayaan kesatu tahun hubungannya berlangsung, menyewa satu kamar hotel kelas teratas dengan pemandangan air kolam di luarnya. Baekhyun menceritakan bagian dia begitu senang mendapatkan kejutan spesial dari Chanyeol, mengatakan kekasihnya itu sangat romantis dan selanjutnya... _blablabla_.

Ketiga orang yang lebih dewasa hanya bisa mendengarkan, walau Tuan Byun ingin sekali berkata untuk mempercepat cerita dan berhenti membicarakan Park Romantis Chanyeol—Baekhyun malah berseru untuk tetap mendengarkan saja sampai akhir.

Hingga tiba saat ciuman itu dimulai—Baekhyun lagi menceritakannya dengan amat detail sampai di bagian mereka melakukan seks.

Tuan Byun melirik Chanyeol diam-diam, memberikan _death glare_ yang langsung dimengerti Chanyeol saat itu juga.

Chanyeol mengalihkan gugupnya cepat dengan kembali menyimak cerita Baekhyun, perihal seksnya yang sangat gila juga pada bagian dimana Baekhyun pergi ke dokter bersama Nyonya Byun lalu diberikan surat keterangan yang menyatakan Baekhyun kini sedang hamil.

Hamil?

 _Loading..._

 _ **Apa?!**_

Seketika otak Chanyeol kembali mendapatkan fungsinya. Langsung menengang dan responsif pertama lelaki itu ialah matanya yang seolah akan menggelinding lagi.

"Kau hamil, Baek?!"

Di depannya Baekhyun mengangguk santai. Mengambil selembar kertas yang ada di tangan ayahnya lalu menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ini surat dokternya."

Chanyeol tak tahu lagi harus berekspresi apa. Keterkejutan masih menguasai dirinya sedang otak terasa buntu untuk sesaat. Dilihatnya masih sama air wajah orang tua Baekhyun, maka bukan seharusnya untuk Chanyeol tetap bergeming seperti ini. Dia harus menyakini bahwa dia akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya.

"Paman, Bibi, kalian tahu aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun, kan? Hubungan kami sudah sangat lama, orang tuaku juga sudah menyukai Baekhyun—"

"Pernikahan kalian akan dilakukan setelah Baekhyun berusia 17."

Lagi Chanyeol terkejut, namun kali ini bersamaan dengan hatinya yang melega. Baekhyun bersorak senang dan menubruki dirinya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Oh, sekarang Chanyeol paham mengapa Baekhyun tampak santai-santai saja sedari tadi.

 _Fyuh, benar-benar mendebarkan._

Senyum Chanyeol langsung saja mengembang dari ujung ke ujung. "Aku akan menjaga **Baekhyunku** dengan sepenuh hati. Terima kasih, Paman dan Bibi."

" _Yeay_! Aku mencintai Chanyeol~" Dayuan suara Baekhyun terdengar senang. Anak itu bergelayutan di leher sang kekasih sedang tangan Chanyeol sigap menopang berat tubuhnya. Jadi Baekhyun tak khawatir akan jatuh.

Nyonya Byun menggeleng untuk sikap anaknya yang seperti itu. "Baekhyun, selama kau hamil, kau akan bersekolah di rumah."

Tiba-tiba tarikan senyum di bibir Baekhyun mengendur dan Chanyeol melihatnya dengan bingung. Baekhyun berpikir bagian apa yang dia sukai saat di sekolah. _Tidak ada._ Lagipula, Baekhyun hanya menyukai saat dimana dirinya sedang bersama Chanyeol saja.

Bocah itu kembali menyengir. Lalu menggesekkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol dengan manja.

"Itu tidak apa-apa. Lagipula belajar di rumah lebih menyenangkan selagi bersama Chanyeol—"

"Tentu saja Chanyeol akan kuliah seperti biasa." Tuan Byun memotong cepat.

"Apa?" Baekhyun ingin mengujar protesnya tapi itu hanya tertahan di ujung lidah saja. Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak ketika hal itu merupakan kebaikan untuk kandungannya sendiri.

Maka setelah hari itu, dimana Tuan Byun melarang banyak Baekhyun beraktivitas—termasuk berhenti manggung bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjadi lebih banyak suka menasehati Chanyeol sebelum lelakinya melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah.

Lebih sering mengenai keterbatasan Chanyeol bergaul sebenarnya. Hal itu didasari karena Chanyeol memiliki banyak penggemar yang cantik juga seksi, walaupun sesungguhnya Chanyeol tidak pernah peduli dengan mereka semua.

"Jangan balik melempar tanya pada orang yang sok kenal sok dekat dengan Chanyeol atau Chanyeol tidak akan mendengar suaraku lagi. Jangan mengangkat poni terlalu tinggi atau dahi Chanyeol akan kugambar dengan spidol permanen. Tidak boleh menatap orang lain selama 3 detik atau Chanyeol akan jatuh cinta dan Aeri membenci Chanyeol."

Iya, begitu bunyinya yang penuh dengan ancaman. Hampir setiap hari dipersuarakan oleh Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah bosan untuk membalas.

"Aku hanya jatuh cinta padamu, sayang."

.

.

Sambutan ketika Chanyeol pulang dari kuliah biasanya adalah senyuman cantik dari Baekhyun, tetapi lain lagi untuk sore ini.

Baekhyun cemberut menatapnya, melipat tangan di dada dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur saat Chanyeol memasuki kamar mereka. Chanyeol mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang membuat calon suami mungilnya seperti ini, padahal tadi siang mereka masih romantis-romantisan saat bertemu.

"Chanyeol berbohong."

Dan ujaran pertama Baekhyun tersebut sama sekali tidak membantu Chanyeol untuk menemukan titik kesalahannya. Alih-alih santai mendekati si mungil, kemudian duduk di samping anak itu.

"Kapan sih aku berani berbohong padamu, heum?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun semakin menarik ke bawah bibirnya. "Aku tidak bisa belajar di sekolah lagi walau nanti sudah melahirkan."

Chanyeol tidak harus bertanya mengapa Baekhyun bisa berkata demikian jika jelas Jennie yang di tiap harinya ada menemani Baekhyun di rumah.

"Tentu saja kau bisa, sayang."

"Tapi Jennie mengatakan aku harus mengurus Aeri bila sudah melahirkan dan tidak bisa ke sekolah lagi."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu melayangkan usapan kecil di rambut Baekhyun.

"Itu tergantung padamu. Jika kau lebih memilih sekolah, maka Aeri tidak akan ada yang mengurus." Katanya, tak berniat memberikan Baekhyun pilihan sebenarnya, tapi tahunya anak itu mulai berpikir adanya sebuah ketidakadilan di sini.

"Tapi Chanyeol tidak."

Chanyeol lagi berpikir apa yang membuat Baekhyun ingin bersekolah di tempat umumnya. Dia tidak bisa menangkap maksud keinginan kekasihnya karena bukankah sudah jelas Baekhyun telah mendapatkan semua kehidupan dunia yang senang dan cerah.

Dia menghela nafas kemudian. "Dengar, sayang. Untuk apa kau melanjutkan sekolahmu ke perguruan tinggi jika kau sudah punya aku yang akan mencukupi kehidupanmu? Setelah kau melahirkan, kita akan menikah dan Aeri akan menjadi anak kita."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin pintar dan membuatmu semakin suka padaku." Jawab Baekhyun lesu.

Chanyeol tahunya mengembangkan senyuman. Dia mengerti, pria 16 tahunnya ini berpikir mungkin Chanyeol sama seperti orang tua kebanyakan, bangga kepada anak yang pintar. Tapi, perlu diingatkan bahwasannya Chanyeol merupakan kekasih Baekhyun yang akan menjadi suaminya kelak, apapun yang dimiliki Baekhyun, tentu akan ia banggakan dan sukai.

"Aku lebih suka kau yang tetap berada di rumah, menunggu aku pulang sambil mengurus anak kita dibanding kau yang pintar dan mengabaikan anak-anak kita."

Mudah saja bagi Chanyeol untuk mengembalikan sinar di wajah Baekhyun.

Lihatlah, sekarang anak itu dipenuhi bunga di dalam dirinya yang berefek pada aura kecantikan wajahnya. Baekhyun berpikir yang harus dia lakukan itu sangat mudah untuk menyenangkan Chanyeol, namun sebenarnya dia hanya tidak tahu saja lebih mudah lagi untuk Chanyeol merayu dirinya.

Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol sambil bergumam di dalamnya, "Berjanji Chanyeol tidak akan marah bila aku tidak pintar?"

"Heum~"

Setelah deheman itu, Baekhyun cepat mengambil sesuatu di bawah bantal, lalu memberikannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Itu hasil latihan soal Bahasa Inggris bersama Guru Kim."

Hasilnya, cukup membuat Chanyeol meringis diam-diam.

"Kenapa kecil?"

Baekhyun mendesah terlebih dahulu dan bibirnya kembali maju. Mengingat jam-jam yang dia habiskan belajar bersama Pak Guru itu, seketika menghancurkan suasana hati Baekhyun.

"Karena aku tidak nyaman belajar bersamanya, tatapan Guru Kim membuat aku ingin pergi saja." Gerutunya.

"Memang seperti apa tatapannya?"

"Seperti ini." Baekhyun kemudian mempertamukan kedua alisnya dengan dalam, matanya memicing sebagaimana yang sering dilakukan oleh Guru Kim. Lalu menatap Chanyeol seolah lelaki itu adalah dirinya saat sedang mengerjakan soal.

Namun konyol itu dilihat Chanyeol berbeda. Alih-alih terintimidasi, Chanyeol justru gemas dengan tatapan itu. Seperti _puppy_ yang menggeram pada seekor semut.

"Kenapa jika kau yang melakukannya, aku malah jadi ingin memakanmu, ya?"

"Eung?" Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali. "Chanyeol tidak takut?"

Pertahanan Chanyeol runtuh saat itu juga. "Aish, menggemaskan sekali kau ini~"

"Yak!" Baekhyun memekik, terkejut mendapatkan serangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Angghh Chanyeol geli~"

Tapi lelaki tinggi itu tak mengindahkan, terus menghujami ciuman bertubi di wajah si mungil sedang tangan tak berhenti menggelitiki pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa sambil terus menggeliat, mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh berat Chanyeol yang menindihnya.

Mereka lalu bertemu pandang, sesaat Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum menggoda dan Baekhyun bersemu mengerti maksudnya. Dia belum sempat memalingkan wajahnya, tahu-tahu bibir telah berhasil Chanyeol bungkam.

Chanyeol melumat tak sabaran lunak manis Baekhyun. Tangannya tak lagi menggelitiki Baekhyun, alih-alih merambati pinggul si mungil dan berhenti di paha anak itu.

Chanyeol mulai serius sekarang.

Baekhyun memekik tertahan saat Chanyeol membuka kakinya lebar-lebar. Disusul kemudian kain celananya yang dilepas Chanyeol terburu-buru hingga menyisakan celana dalam yang dikenakannya saja.

"Ayo lakukan ini dengan cepat, sayang." Chanyeol berujar, suara beratnya yang merendah memasuki telinga Baekhyun hingga anak itu dipenuhi hasrat dengan cepat.

Setelah Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol menarik celana dalam itu dan memegang batang mungil kekasihnya tanpa ragu. Desahan keluar halus dari Baekhyun sendiri saat Chanyeol mulai mengocoknya perlahan-lahan hingga ke tempo yang cepat. Hingga _pre-cum_ sedikit banyak keluar, Chanyeol berhenti di sana dan beralih membuka celananya sendiri.

Baekhyun bangun sendiri dan berinisiatif memberikan hal yang sama untuk Chanyeol. Penis tegang lelaki itu ia genggam dan tanpa lama, segera Baekhyun masukkan batang itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan mata terpejam, Baekhyun memompa kejantanan Chanyeol dengan lidahnya yang mempermainkan lubang kencing penis itu.

"Mmhh.." Chanyeol menggeram rendah. Tangannya melari pada rambut Baekhyun, sedikit mencengkramnya untuk ia gerakkan kepala Baekhyun dengan lebih cepat.

Penis Chanyeol membesar di dalam sana. Baekhyun mulai kepayahan, dan ia lepas penis itu di mulutnya, lalu berganti mengocoknya dengan cepat.

Nafsu Chanyeol sudah di ambang batas. Dia mendorong Baekhyun untuk kembali berbaring dengan dirinya yang berada di antara kaki si mungil yang mengangkang lebar. Chanyeol meludah di atas telapak tangannya, mengurut sesaat penisnya sebelum kemudian ia lesakkan keras benda itu ke dalam kerutan Baekhyun.

"Anghh~" Baekhyun menggigit bibir.

Penis Chanyeool memasuki dirinya dalam satu sentakkan. Sesak terasa hingga Baekhyun refleks mendesah tak nyaman, tapi Chanyeol segera memberikan kenikmatan dirinya dengan cepat setelah itu.

Baekhyun berjengit dan mendesah lebih keras lagi saat Chanyeol menemukan prostatnya dengan cepat. Menumbuk bagian itu dalam hingga Baekhyun melayang dibuatnya.

Kaki Baekhyun indah melingkar di pundak Chanyeol sedang lelaki itu mencengkram erat pinggulnya untuk memudahkan penis panjang itu keluar masuk dan menghujani anusnya.

"Ouhh Chanhh ah ah nghh~" Baekhyun tak menahan desahannya di sana.

Gerakan Chanyeol selalu kasar sedari dulu, tapi kini karena Baekhyun sedang mengandung, Chanyeol sedikit banyak mengurangi laju pinggulnya. Itu tak mengurangi Baekhyun sedikitpun, anak itu tetap menyukai apapun gerakan Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam, merasakan dengan benar seperti apa kepala penis Chanyeol menyenggol prostat miliknya dalam jumlah yang banyak sedang urat penis lelaki itu terus menggesek tiap dinding rektumnya.

Sangat nikmat. Baekhyun mengerang keenakan hingga dia sampai dan menjadi yang pertama orgasme. Nafasnya memburu, namun Chanyeol tak mau berhenti bergerak.

"Ahh Baekhyunhh~"

"Selalu lamahh ahh prostatku membengkak ukhh—"

"Sebentar lagi." Chanyeol menyeringai. Gerakan pinggulnya sedikit lebih keras sekarang, Chanyeol ingin cepat menjemput orgasmenya.

Suara peraduan kulit mereka yang bertemu keras terdengar. Chanyeol beralih menekuk kaki Baekhyun dan ia tekankan sampai hampir menyentuh bahu anak itu.

"Ahh Ya Tuhann Chanyeolhh~" Baekhyun terdongak dibuatnya. Desahannya keluar lagi saat prostat lain ia rasa tertekan dalam berkat posisi Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

Chanyeol masih terus mengeluar-masukkan penisnya. Bibirnya ia bawa pada belahan Baekhyun yang terbuka, dan lilitan lidah terjadi setelah itu. Liur menjuntai, Baekhyun tak tahan dan menengadah kemudian. Tak peduli lehernya akan menjadi santapan Chanyeol setelah ini.

"Ahh ahh Chanyeolhh!"

Baekhyun tersentak-sentak sedang tusukan Chanyeol menggila di bawah sana. Hanya selang beberapa tusukan, sperma Chanyeol akhirnya meledak di dalam, memenuhi lubang anus Baekhyun sampai beberapa cairannya merembes keluar.

Keduanya berantakan, namun Chanyeol masih berniat ingin memberikan ciuman yang panjang. Melumat lunak Baekhyun dengan gigitan kecil di ujungnya, kemudian memisahkan diri dan berbaring di samping Baekhyun.

"Senang kehadiran tamu di dalam sana, Aeri?" Chanyeol bersuara, tangannya menapak di gembungan perut Baekhyun.

Sedang anak itu cemberut, pipinya dironai warna merah. "Bagaimana jika sperma Chanyeol tumbuh lagi di dalam?"

Dan Chanyeol meledak dalam tawa mendengar pertanyaan polos itu. "Mereka tidak akan masuk selagi rahimmu ada isinya, sayang."

"Lalu kemana perginya sperma Chanyeol selama aku hamil?"

"Ya Tuhan~"

Seks sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinitas mereka, tapi Chanyeol tak tahu selama ini Baekhyun masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya, bahkan untuk menyadari becek yang tertinggal di lubang anus itu merupakan sisa spermanya yang tak cukup.

Cinta memang benar tak pandang usia.

.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan segelas susu hamil Baekhyun di atas meja nakas untuk diminum kekasihnya ketika terbangun nanti. Pagi ini Chanyeol memiliki kelas, karena itu dia tidak bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu paginya bersama Baekhyun.

Jadi ketika kekasihnya terbangun, Chanyeol sudah tidak ada. Maka, Chanyeol harus meninggalkan pesan untuk Baekhyun supaya lelaki mungilnya itu tak merajuk di pagi hari. Kasihan juga Jennie yang akan kerepotan, kan?

Beberapa penggal kalimat telah Chanyeol tulis dalam Bahasa Inggris. Dia sepenuhnya tahu, Baekhyun tidak terlalu buruk dalam menerjemahkan bahasa tersebut. Jadi dia menempelkan suratnya pada gelas susu yang telah Chanyeol bawa. Kemudian pergi setelah meninggalkan kecupan lembut di kening si cantik yang masih terlelap itu.

 _ **~Morning Baekhyunie, My Lovely Baby Mochi. You're the person I want to come home. You're the person I want to share my happiness, sadness, frustration, and success with. You're my person, and I am yours. I love you. Just only three words, but they're the three truest word I know. And I'll be saying them to you now and forever. —Park Chanyeol.~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	16. 15-Eighteen's-Chocobaek

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **Eighteen's**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Love isn't just about you and me, but love is about us with our believe each other— Anonim**_

.

.

Byun Baekhyun. 17 tahun. Seorang remaja hampir dewasa dengan wajah dan tingkah yang kekanak-kanakan, cenderung menyebalkan.

"Bububu~" Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh dari mulutnya yang diarahkan langsung pada telinga sang sahabat setia.

" _Ya_! Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan, Byun!" Do Kyungsoo. 18 tahun. Sahabat paling sabar yang pernah seseorang miliki, dalam konteks ini Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau ... kau mengabaikanku! Kau yang menyebalkan," gerutu Baekhyun dengan kedua pipi menggembung dengan kerucutan pada bibirnya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin bahwa kau mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'menyebalkan'."

Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun lantas membola dengan tatapan tak percaya tertuju pada sahabat bermata besar di sampingnya. "Wah, sekarang kau berkata seakan aku bodoh? Kau benar-benar sahabat yang mengagumkan, Soo," ucapnya sambil bertepuk tangan.

Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan semua tingkah Baekhyun. Namun, entah mengapa ia masih merasa malu jika sang sahabat mulai bertingkah seperti ini. Bodoh dan berlebihan. "Sudahlah, Baek. Kau membuat semua orang memerhatikan kita," ucapnya dengan telapak tangan menutupi wajah.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Bukannya menurut dan mengambil duduk di samping Kyungsoo, Baekhyun malah berteriak sambil berkacak pinggang dengan kedua mata yang sibuk menyusuri setiap sudut kantin yang ramai.

"Kau memalukan, Baek. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa aku mau berteman denganmu." Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis.

Sebenarnya tidak ada suatu hal yang membuat sepasang sahabat ini berbeda. Mereka sama, sama-sama berlebihan.

"Kau jahat! Jahat sekali, Soo." Baekhyun merengek dengan kedua kaki yang dihentakkan. "Akan kuadukan pada Yeol!"

"Ya ya, pergilah mengadu sana!" sahut Kyungsoo malas.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun telah menahan semua hal yang ingin diadukannya mengenai sikap Kyungsoo hari ini, hingga begitu terlepas maka semuanya mengalir nyaris tak terbendung— _re_ : bercerita tanpa jeda dengan bumbu-bumbu penambah cerita yang berlebihan.

"Yeol~" Kepalanya mengusak pundak pemuda tinggi yang kini tengah terfokus di balik kemudi.

"Aku mendengarmu," sahutnya. Park Chanyeol. 20 tahun. Seseorang yang tidak sekalipun mengeluh mengenai betapa-menyebalkannya-Byun-Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa diam saja? Katakan sesuatu!" Baekhyun merengut di kursinya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan? Itu hanya masalah sepele, Baek. Kau tahu, aku sangat lelah hari ini," sahut Chanyeol dengan helaan napas berat di akhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun merasa kecewa. Chanyeol tidak pernah sedingin ini padanya, bahkan di saat pemuda itu sangat lelah pun ia masih bisa menjemputnya lalu memberikan kalimat-kalimat manis untuknya, tapi mengapa hari ini tidak?

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun berucap lirih.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut alih-alih menatap Baekhyun sejenak dengan alis terangkat tinggi sebelum kembali fokus pada acara mengemudinya.

"Apa sekarang kau juga menganggapku menyebalkan seperti Kyungsoo?" Kedua mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. "Apa kau mulai bosan dengan semua cerita-ceritaku?"

Baekhyun sangat sedih. Ia pikir Chanyeol adalah sosok yang sangat mengerti dirinya, yang akan terus berada di sampingnya dan mendengar ceritanya. Namun ternyata benar kata orang, semua hal memiliki batasannya masing-masing dan Baekhyun takut jika Chanyeol telah sampai pada batas kesabarannya mengenai semua sikap Baekhyun.

"Yeol—"

"Keluarlah, Baek. Kita sudah sampai," sela Chanyeol. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak lagi ingin mendengar ucapannya pun juga hanya sekedar menatap padanya saja tidak.

"Tapi Yeol ... ada apa denganmu?" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku hanya lelah. Turunlah, Baek," sahut Chanyeol sambil melepaskan genggaman Baekhyun pada tangannya. "Aku akan menghubungimu."

Baekhyun tidak mau semuanya berakhir seperti ini, tapi tidak juga ingin menambah kadar kemuakan Chanyeol akan dirinya. Karena itu, Baekhyun perlahan melepas genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol, melepas _seat-belt_ —yang biasanya selalu dilepaskan Chanyeol—dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu aku turun. Jangan lupa hubungi aku," ucap Baekhyun pelan. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pipi Chanyeol sebelum turun dari mobil berwarna putih itu.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak repot untuk menatapnya apalagi menunggu hingga Baekhyun masuk ke rumahnya sebelum membawa mobilnya melaju kencang seperti itu.

"Chanyeol," gumam Baekhyun sambil menatap mobil Chanyeol yang mulai menghilang di ujung jalan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Malamnya Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu dengan menangis di kamarnya. Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya, tidak juga menerima semua panggilan maupun pesan singkat yang dikirimnya.

Apa benar Chanyeol sudah bosan dengannya? Sudah hampir satu tahun hubungan ini berjalan, mengapa harus sekarang? Baekhyun benar-benar telah jatuh pada pemuda jangkung itu, namun jika begini apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

"Baekkie sayang, ayo makan malam dulu." Suara sang ibu terdengar bersamaan dengan ketukan teratur pada pintu kamarnya.

"Baekki tidak lapar. _Eomma_ makan saja lebih dulu," sahut Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

Wanita paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai ibu Baekhyun itu mengernyitkan keningnya, berpikir ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi pada anak bungsunya itu. Baekhyun sangat aneh, anak itu biasanya tidak pernah menolak makanan dan mengurung diri di kamar sejak sore tadi bukanlah kebiasaan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekkie serius? _Eomma_ sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaan Baekkie loh." _Eomma_ Byun masih belum menyerah, diketuknya sekali lagi pintu bercat biru muda di hadapannya. Namun hasilnya masih sama, kini bukannya sahutan yang terdengar malah isakan lirih dari anak bungsunya itu.

 _Eomma_ Byun kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun meminta pemuda mungil itu membiarkannya masuk dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Lagi-lagi tidak ada sahutan atau respon apapun dari Baekhyun.

"Eoh, ada apa, _Eomma_?" Kakak laki-laki Baekhyun. Byun Sehun. 20 tahun. Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu baru saja keluar dari kamarnya yang tepat berada di hadapan kamar Baekhyun dan baru akan ikut bergabung di meja makan.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun sedang ada masalah. Anak itu tidak menyahuti panggilan _eomma_ dan menolak untuk makan."

Sehun menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun yang masih tertutup rapat. "Biar Sehun saja yang membujuk anak manja itu. _Eomma_ turun saja lebih dulu," ucap Sehun.

 _Eomma_ Byun mengangguk, menatap sekali lagi pintu yang biasanya tak pernah tertutup itu masih rapat pada kusen dan berlalu setelahnya.

"Baekkie, ini Sehun _hyung_." Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun tiga kali sebelum suara ricingan kunci terdengar dari dalam kamar sang adik.

Merasa diberi izin, Sehun memutar kenop pintu dan perlahan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar yang temaram karena hanya disinari oleh cahaya bulan yang menyelinap dari celah tirai yang tidak tertutup dengan benar.

Di atas ranjang _single_ dengan _bedcover_ biru muda, Baekhyun bergelung dan meringkuk di dalam selimut tebal. Sehun melangkah dan mengambil duduk di ujung ranjang seraya menepuk-nepuk gundukan yang berisi Baekhyun itu.

"Baek, hei ada apa?" tanya Sehun lembut. Ia sangat mengenal adiknya itu, biasanya Baekhyun tidak pernah seperti ini. Semarah atau sekesal apapun adik kecilnya itu pada sesuatu, tidak sekalipun ia bersikap seperti ini. Menolak makan adalah salah satu hal yang tidak pernah dan Sehun pikir tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam hidup sang adik yang begitu mencintai makanan.

Baekhyun menyentak selimutnya kasar dan menghambur memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan isakan keras yang terdengar berlebihan.

" _Hyungie_ , Chanyeol ... hiks—"

Sehun merasa Baekhyun memang terkadang bersikap sangat menyebalkan, namun dia tidak pernah sekalipun bisa menolak segala tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun karena demi apapun Baekhyun itu sangat imut!

"Hei, berhentilah menangis. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi, hm?"

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun dengan wajah yang terlihat buruk dan lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi gembilnya. "Ung ... Apa Sehunnie _hyung_ juga merasa kalau Baekkie menyebalkan?" tanyanya dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah.

Sehun terkekeh kecil sambil mencubit gemas pipi sang adik. "Ya ampun. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, _sih_? _Hyung_ selalu sayang Baekkie. Jadi jangan berkata seperti itu lagi," sahut Sehun sambil mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Memangnya ada yang bilang Baekkie menyebalkan?"

"Soo berkata seperti itu tadi siang dan ... Yeol juga seperti itu!" seru Baekhyun.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Itu yang bagaimana? Memangnya mereka bilang secara langsung kalau Baekkie menyebalkan?"

"Soo iya!"

"Dan Chanyeol?"

"Pokoknya seperti itu Sehunnie _hyung_ ~" rengeknya sambil menarik-narik ujung kemeja yang dikenakan Sehun.

"Ya sudah sekarang jangan dipikirkan lagi. Nanti bicarakan baik-baik dengan Chanyeol, hm?" saran Sehun lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk secara otomatis.

"Dan soal masalah Kyungsoo, bukankah kalian sudah biasa seperti itu? Saling mengejek."

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk, lagi.

"Tapi—"

"Sudah-sudah sekarang Baekkie makan dulu nanti kalau tidak makan bisa sakit," sela Sehun dengan sedikit nada membujuk.

"Tidak mau!" Baekhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat dengan badan tegak dan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Benar tidak mau? Padahal besok _hyung_ ingin mengajak Baekkie ke taman bermain, tapi kalau tidak mau ya sudah."

"Ayo makan, _hyungie_. Baekkie mau ke taman bermain!"

Sebenarnya cukup mudah untuk mengembalikan _mood_ Baekhyun menjadi baik namun mudah pula untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih buruk. Tergantung dengan bagaimanacara menyikapi semua sikap kekanakan Baekhyun, Baekhyun itu seperti buku yang terbuka siapapun tahu dengan mudah segala hal yang disuka maupun yang tidak disukainya.

 **.**

 **.**

Taman bermain selalu ramai di akhir pekan. Baekhyun bahkan makin semangat dengan keramaian yang tercipta di sepanjang wahana yang dilihatnya.

"Baekkie, mau naik yang mana?" tanya Sehun sedang sang adik tengah sibuk menelusuri wahana di sekitarnya dengan mata berbinar antusias.

"Baekkie ingin menaiki semuanya, tapi mereka semua tinggi-tinggi, Baekkie takut tinggi." Wajah Baekhyun berubah murung begitu sampai di kalimat terakhirnya.

Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Adiknya ini memang sedikit aneh menurutnya. "Kalau begitu bagaimana?"

"Ah, Baekkie mau ke toko _souvenir_ , _hyung_!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun penuh semangat. Baekhyun memang memiliki _mood_ yang tidak stabil dan hal inilah yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

Namun, langkah kecil penuh semangat itu sontak berhenti dengan kedua mata kecilnya yang membola begitu menangkap sosok sang kekasih yang baru saja keluar dari toko _souvenir_ yang Baekhyun tuju. Bukan, bukan hal itu yang membuatnya terkejut, tapi seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya kini berada dalam rangkulan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa dadanya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum yang sangat menyakitkan. Rasanya begitu sesak dan perih. Kedua matanya sudah mengeluarkan bulir air mata yang perlahan membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Yeol," panggil Baekhyun lirih.

Sehun yang berada di belakang tubuh Baekhyun sontak mengikuti arah pandang sang adik dan dengan cepat memutar tubuh sang adik hingga menghadapnya tepat saat Chanyeol menoleh ke arah mereka.

Tanpa berucap apapun, Sehun menarik Baekhyun yang kini telah terisak dengan bahu bergetar untuk keluar dari sana.

"Kenapa, kenapa harus Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo?" lirih Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hiks ... Yeol jahat, _hyungie_." Baekhyun terisak keras begitu Sehun telah membawa adiknya itu ke dalam mobilnya.

"Iya, iya, udah ya nangisnya. Masih banyak kok laki-laki yang lebih dari Chanyeol." Sehun berusaha menghibur adiknya dengan membiarkan Baekhyun bersandar di dadanya dan menangis keras-keras.

"Tapi kan Baekkie sayangnya cuma sama Yeol," sahutnya di tengah acara sesenggukannya.

"Kalau Chanyeolnya tidak cuma sayang sama Baekkie kan tidak bisa dipaksa juga." Sahutan Sehun malah membuat Baekhyun menangis semakin keras sedangkan Sehun bukannya menenangkan sang adik yang kini tengah berteriak-teriak itu malah tengah sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Sehunnie _hyung_ ~" Baekhyun merengek keras-keras.

Sehun meletakan ponselnya pada _dashboard_ mobil. "Aduh Baekkie, ayo dong jangan nangis lagi. Sekarang kita pulang dulu ya. Lagian kan Baekkie belum tahu yang sebenarnya, bisa aja kan Chanyeol cuma lagi main berdua sama Kyungsoo."

"Tapi, masa aku tidak diajak! Aku akan pacarnya Yeol," sahut Baekhyun tidak terima.

Sehun hanya bisa mengalah. Lagipula sejak kapan ia bisa menang berdebat dengan bocah kecil menyebalkan bernama Byun Baekhyun ini. " _Okay_ , sekarang pulang dulu, ya. Nanti _hyung_ teleponin Chanyeol biar dia jelasin semuanya ke Baekkie."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap kedua matanya yang bertambah bengkak sejak semalam.

"Uh, pintarnya adik _oppa_." Sehun mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan pukulan ringan pada bahunya.

"Baekkie ini laki-laki tahu!"

 **.**

 **.**

Laju mobil Sehun melambat begitu memasuki pekarangan rumah besar keluarga Byun saat langit telah tampak berwarna jingga.

Baekhyun dengan tergesa-gesa menuruni mobil dan setengah berlari menuju rumah, ingin segera bercerita kepada sang ibu mengenai apa yang dilihatnya siang tadi di taman bermain.

Tangan terulur untuk membuka pintu dan ruangan gelap nan sepilah yang menyambutnya.

 _Apa tidak ada siapapun dirumah?_ batinnya.

" _Eomma_!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menekan sakelar untuk menghidupkan lampu, namun tidak ada suara yang terdengar menyahutinya.

"Apa _eomma_ dan _appa_ sedang pergi, ya? Tapi kenapa tidak bilang sama Baekkie," gumamnya sambil berjalan ke ruang keluarga yang keadaannya sama dengan ruang tamu tadi.

Baekhyun merasa sedikit takut sedang Sehun belum juga terlihat meyusulnya.

"Hiks ...," Bocah itu akhirnya kembali menangis, merasa takut dan juga sedih. "Kemana hiks ... semua orang pergi? Hiks ... Memangnya Baekkie sangat menyebalkan hingga semua orang tidak mau lagi menemani Baekkie."

Baekhyun terduduk tanpa peduli dengan ruangan yang gelap gulita, ia hanya ingin menangis keras-keras sekarang. "Huwa ... Baekkie takut!" Tangisannya terdengar semakin keras.

Dan saat itulah tiba-tiba lampu menyala bersamaan dengan suara beberapa orang yang sangat dikenalnya yang terdengar memnuhi ruangan.

" _Saengil Chukkahamnida, saengil cukkahamnida saranghaneun Baekhyunnie_!" Semua orang berkumpul di tengah ruangan sambil bertepuk tangan dan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

Baekhyun melongo tak percaya. Di sana berdiri kedua orang tuanya, Sehun—yang entah sejak kapan telah berada disana, sahabat terdekatnya Kyungsoo dan ... Park Chanyeol dengan sebuah kue _tart_ berwarna merah muda di tangannya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya setelah memberikan kue _tart_ di tangannya pada Kyungsoo sedang Baekhyun masih berada di posisinya dengan mulut terbuka.

Begitu sampai di hadapan Baekhyun, ia berjongkok dan menarik pemuda mungil itu agar menatapnya. "Hei, sudah jangan menangis. Maafkan aku, hm. Aku hanya mengikuti rencana untuk memberimu kejutan ulang tahun," ucapnya lembut.

"Hiks ... " Baekhyun kembali menangis, kini dengan tangan yang memeluk Chanyeol erat dan sesekali memukul-mukul punggung sang kekasih. "Kau jahat, Yeol! Hiks ... kupikir kau benar-benar bosan denganku."

"Hei, cupcup jangan nangis lagi. Maafkan aku, ya. Mana bisa aku bosan denganmu," sahut Chanyeol sambil terkikik geli karena Baekhyun mengusakkan kepalanya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu!" serunya sambil berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan tingkah sang kekasih mungil yang tengah mengambek itu.

Baekhyun melangkah dengan kaki terhentak menuju Kyungsoo dengan kedua mata sembabnya yang menatap tajam pemuda bermata bulat itu. "Kau juga, Soo. Jahat sekali," serunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau saja yang bodoh. Sudah sering dikerjai masih saja bisa jatuh di lubang yang sama. Lagipula kau sendiri yang bilang padaku ingin sebuah kejutan di ulang tahunmu yang ke delapan belas."

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah dan menatap sahabatnya itu tak percaya. "Aku berkata seperti itu? Kapan?" tanyanya dengan wajah bodoh.

Kyungsoo berdecak malas, tidak ingin membalas lagi ucapan sahabat polos—sedikit bodoh—nya itu.

Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan saat Baekhyun sedang asyik berpikir untuk memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang sangat ia rindukan.

" _Ya_ , lepaskan!" Baekhyun sontak tersadar saat ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari perutnya. "Aku masih marah padamu tahu!"

Dengan tidak rela Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan menarik tangah sang kekasih menuju ke arah keluarga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil menonton drama ke sekian kalinya yang dilakoni pemuda mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendudukan sang kekasih pada sofa yang terdapat di ruangan itu dan menempatkan diri di samping Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan yang lainnya. "Baek," panggilnya.

Baekhyun pura-pura tak mendengar dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol dengan bibir mengerucut. Pokoknya dia sangat marah sekarang!

"Jangan sok jual mahal seperti itu. Nanti kalau Chanyeolnya benar-benar kuambil kau nangis lagi," cibir Kyungsoo sambil meletakan kue _tart_ di tangannya pada meja di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Iya, Baekkie. Chanyeolnya saja sudah minta maaf," ucap _Eomma_ Byun halus.

Baekhyun mendelik sebal terlebih pada Kyungsoo yang menyebalkan. Ia masih belum melupakan bagaimana Chanyeol merengkuh Kyungsoo siang tadi dan mengingatnya membuat kemarahannya muncul kembali.

"Tidak mau pokoknya. Walaupun itu cuma rencana kalian, tapi tadi di taman bermain Chanyeol benar-benar memeluk Kyungsoo. Aku tidak suka!"

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan rasa gemas terhadap sikap menggemaskan Baekhyun. Bagaimana wajah pemuda mungil itu terlihat sangat lucu dengan kening berkerut dan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa untuk mendapatkan maafmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Turuti keinginanku!" sahut Baekhyun ketus.

Lagi, lagi seperti itu. Baekhyun selalu bisa mengambil sebuah kesempatan baik dalam situasi seperti ini. Dan seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan menyahuti dengan, "Tentu saja. Apapun untuk Baekhyunnie-ku yang manis."

" _Yeay_!" Baekhyun berseru senang lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat. "Aku mencintaimu, Yeol."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu," sahut Chanyeol lalu mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Jadi sekarang sudah tidak marah lagi kan?"

"Hu'um." Baekhyun mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Kebiasaanmu, Byun." —Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie, jangan terlalu merepotkan Chanyeol." — _Appa_ Byun.

"Aduh, Baekkie pintar sekali mencari pacar." — _Eomma_ Byun.

Sedang Sehun tidak memberikan komentar apapun alih-alih hanya terkekeh kecil dengan tingkah polos dan menggemaskan adiknya itu. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar bahwa pergi ke taman bermain hari ini juga termasuk ke dalam rencana mereka. Sehun bahkan harus masuk melalui pintu belakang tadi untuk menghindari Baekhyun.

"Ish, kalian berisik sekali," gerutu Baekhyun kesal, masih asyik mengusak-ngusak wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Yeol, ayo pergi keluar kabulkan permintaanku dan berikan aku hadiah," rengeknya.

"Kau bahkan belum meniup lilinmu dan membuat permintaan, Byun. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa mengabulkannya," cibir Kyungsoo.

Baekhun berdecak, menganggkat kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap Kyungsoo dengan delikan tajam. "Bukan permintaan itu maksudku. Menyebalkan sekali kau, Soo."

"Bukannya kau yang menyebalkan?"

Baekhyun sudah akan membalas dan memperpanjang perdebatan namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menahannya. "Benar, Baek. Lebih baik tiup lilinmu dulu dan buatlah permohonan. Ini kue stroberi loh Baek, kau tidak mau?"

Baekhyun terlihat sedikit ragu. "Tapi aku ingin pergi keluar denganmu," sahutnya sedih.

"Aku janji kita akan melakukannya setelah ini. Bagaimana?"

"Janji ya?" Baekhyun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Sungguh keanakan, namun sangat menggemaskan.

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menyambut jari kelingking mungil Baekhyun. "Iya."

Setelahnya mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan merayakan ulang tahun—yang bahkan dilupakan pemiliknya—Baekhyun yang penuh tawa dan juga rengekan-rengekan Baekhyun hingga dua jam lamanya. Usia Baekhyun memang bertambah, namun tidak sedikitpun sikap kekanakannya yang berkurang. Mungkin karena seperti itulah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun sebagai sosoknya yang lucu dan jujur.

 **.**

 **.**

Angin malam berhembus, menghantarkan suhu dingin pada permukaan kulit Baekhyun saat ia dan Chanyeol melangkah menuju sebuah kedai pinggir jalan yang menyediakan _soju_ dan ayam goreng.

"Padahal aku bisa membelikannya dan kita bisa memakannya di rumahmu, Baek?" ucap Chanyeol sambil merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun untuk menjaga tubuh kekasihnya itu tetap hangat.

"Itu berbeda Chanyeol," sahut Baekhyun sambil memasuki kedai yang terbangun dari tenda berwarna jingga dan mengambil duduk pada sebuah meja kosong. "Aku ingin yang seperti di drama," lanjutnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menuruti keinginan sang kekasih. Memangnya sejak kapan ia dapat menolak Baekhyun? Dan mengapa mereka bisa berada di sini adalah karena permintaan Baekhyun yang berkata ingin meminum _soju_ karena ia sudah berada di usia yang legal dan harus di tempatnya langsung.

"Kalau begitu aku pesankan dulu," ucap Chanyeol yang dianggukki Baekhyun penuh antusias.

Beberapa menit setelahnya pesanan mereka pun datang dan dengan senang Baekhyun menungkan sedikit cairan berkadar alkohol itu ke dalam sebuah gelas kecil sebelum meminumnya.

"Uh, rasanya aneh!" ucapnya setelah satu kali tegukan. Namun, pemuda mungil itu kembali mengisi gelasnya karena rasa penasarannya belum berkurang.

"Hei, jangan minum terlalu banyak. Nanti kau mabuk." Chanyeol merebut gelas ketiga Baekhyun karena pemuda mungil itu terlihat sudah sedikit mabuk terlihat dari kedua pipinya yang telah berubah merah.

 _Baekhyun sepertinya tidak kuat minum. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya minum lagi_ , batin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tampak tidak terima dan berusaha mengambil gelasnya kembali namun Chanyeol bersikeras menolak. Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa menurut sambil menerima ayam yang Chanyeol sodorkan sebagai pengganti gelas berisi _soju_ miliknya.

"Yeol, aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi," ucap Baekhyun di tengah acaranya mengunyah ayam.

"Sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Di sini?"

"Tentu saja, Yeol. Kau banyak tanya sekali," gerutu Baekhyun. "Dan pakai gitar ya~"

"Tapi aku tidak bawa gitar, Baek."

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan berhenti tepat pada meja yang berada di ujung. "Itu, Yeol. Kau bisa coba meminjam padanya."

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun dan melihat dua orang pemuda dengan salah satunya membawa sebuah tas gitar. Ia menghela napasnya, namun tidak berniat untuk menolak. Ini untuk Baekhyun dan kekasihnya itu sedang berulang tahun maka Chanyeol ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk pemuda mungil itu.

"Satu lagu sepertinya tidak buruk," gumam Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Chanyeol meminjam sebuah gitar pada pemuda itu yang diperbolehkan dengan baik.

"Sekarang kau ingin aku menyanyikan lagu apa?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung lucu karena penuh dengan ayam. "Terserah Yeol saja," ucapnya akhirnya meski terdengar kurang jelas namun Chanyeol dapat memahaminya. Apa sih yang tidak Chanyeol pahami mengenai Byun Baekhyun.

" _Okay_."

Petikan gitar perlahan mulai mengalun lembut hingga beberapa detik setelahnya suara berat Chanyeol pun terdengar.

 _ **When you were before**_

 _ **Couldn't look you in the eye**_

 _ **You're just like an angel**_

 _ **Your skin makes me cry**_

Sejak awal pertemuan keduanya memang Chanyeol-lah yang lebih dulu terjatuh dalam pesona Baekhyun. Semua kepolosan dan tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Baekhyun saat itu masih berada di tingkat junior sedang ia sudah duduk di bangku kuliah. Ia sempat meragu untuk mendekati Baekhyun, bahkan untuk berbicara dengannya saja ia tak bisa.

 _ **You float like a feather**_

 _ **In a beautiful world**_

 _ **I wish I was special**_

 _ **You're so fuckin' special**_

Baekhyun mendengarkan nyanyian Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol selalu menganggapnya begitu berharga dan Baekhyun menyukai itu. Bagaimana Chanyeol berusaha untuk terus memahami Baekhyun yang kekanakan, Chanyeol selalu berusaha dan hal itulah yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh pada Chanyeol.

 _ **But I,m a creep**_

 _ **I'm a weirdo**_

 _ **What's the hell am I doing here?**_

 _ **I don't belong here**_

 _ **I don't belong here~**_

Chanyeol mengakhiri lagunya dengan baik. Kedua matanya menatap lurus Baekhyun yang kini tengah balas menatapnya dengan kedua tangan saling menepuk, menandakan bahwa ia menyukai penampilan Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggamnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol," sahut Baekhyun dengan senyum yang membuat kedua mata sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit. Itu terlihat sangat manis.

"Jangan marah lagi, ya," ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. "Aku ... hanya cemburu," cicitnya malu bahkan saking malunya kedua pipinya pun berubah merah merona.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mencubit gemas pipi gembil kekasih mungilnya. "Tenang saja, Baek. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, sampai kapanpun. Aku tidak akan bosan padamu, Byun Baekhyun. Percayalah padaku."

Ya, karena Chanyeol sudah terlanjur jatuh ke dalam jurang terdalam dari pesona seorang pemuda mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun dan sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan bisa keluar dari sana karena ia bahkan tidak memilki keinginan untuk keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	17. 16-Little Song on A Winter-Shinigummies

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **Little Song On a Winter**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu badai datang, salju turun dengan lebat. Aku meringkuk dibalik selimut dengan kaos kaki hitam membungkus kakiku yang kedinginan. Chanyeol tengah membuatkanku coklat panas didapur sementara aku meletakkan manga yang sedari tadi kubaca kini di samping sofa tempatku meringkuk.

"Yeol" sahutku sembari beranjak dari sofa menghampirinya "hm? Kau butuh sesuatu Baek?" sahutnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari cangkir cokelat panas yang tengah diaduknya.

Aku menggeleng, " kau akan pergi bernyanyi malam ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak Baek. Diluar tengah badai salju. Aku tak akan bisa bernyanyi di jalan seperti biasanya para seniman libur hari ini, para seniman tidak akan bertahan di jalanan selama 30 menit jika salju yang turun selebat ini." Sahutnya sambil melongkokkan kepala ke jendela.

"aku lapar, cokelat panas takkan bisa memenuhi perutku yang tengah kelaparan ini Yeolli. Lagipula diluar dingin aku harus bekerja ekstra menghangatkan tubuhku" eluhku pada lelaki bertelinga lebar yang tengah kupeluk dari belakang ini.

" lalu kau mau apa? Makan? Habiskan dulu cokelat panas ini. Agar tubuhmu tetap hangat." Aku berjengit merasakan tiba-tiba pipiku memanas akibat mug yang ia tempelkan pada pipiku.

"Yeolli ini panas! Jika pipiku melepuh bagaimana?!" gerutuku sambil mengusap pipiku yang kepanasan kini berbekas merah. Namun tetap saja cokelat panas itu kuminum sedikit demi sedikit sambil kutiup uap panasnya. Sekilas ia melihatku kemudian mengecup pelan pipiku yang tadi memerah akibat mug coklat panas membuatku malu sambil terus menggerutu menutupi pipiku yang memerah karena kecupan sekilas Chanyeol.

Ia hanya tertawa melihatku yang menggerutu sambil meminum cokelat panasku. Lelaki tinggi di depanku ini tengah menatapku sambil meminum kopi panasnya di cangkir yang ia genggam kemudian memecah keheningan dengan suara beratnya menatapku kemudian berkata dengan lembut, " Baek, selepas minum ambil syal dan jaket tebalmu. Ayo kita pergi cari makan. Aku juga kelaparan". Sahutnya sambil berlalu mendahuluiku menuju pantry dapur meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang sudah kosong sembari mengambil sweater serta jaket tebalnya yang berada di gantungan pakaian dekat dapur. Ia bersiap untuk pergi.

Sementara aku masih menghabiskan cokelat panasku yang barang tinggal sedikit. Ia tahu aku akan sangat menyebalkan jika aku kelaparan karena aku akan menggerutu dan tidak berhenti mencari-cari cemilan sehingga Chanyeol harus lelah kumarahi serta kuminta memberiku cookies serta coklat panas seperti hari ini.

"Yeol bawa gitarmu, jika badai berhenti kita bisa bernyanyi seperti biasa." Sahutku padanya sambil memakai syal abu-abu di leherku. Kulihat ia mengangguk dan menuyimpan gitarnya pada tas yang biasa ia bawa. " Yeol, sarung tanganmu jangan lupa." Kataku sambil menarik tangannya untuk memakaikan sarung tangannya, ia hanya tersenyum melihatku memakaikan sarung tangan tebal pada tangan kekarnya. " terimakasih baby" sahutnya sambil mengusak ujung kepalaku.

Kemudian ia gandeng tanganku menembus guyuran salju yang turun lebat satu tangannya menggenggam gagang payung untuk melindungi kami berdua dari guyuran rintik bulir salju. Diluar dingin sehingga kami berdua memutuskan untuk makan kari untuk membuat tubuh kami berdua tetap hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua sejoli itu, tengah berjalan bergandengan tangan menembus badai dengan berlari kecil di trotoar dengan menggunakan sepatu boot mereka. Osaka malam itu cukup dingin ditambah dengan semakin dekatnya hari natal, suasana perkotaan cukup padat dengan ornament merah dan hijau khas natal, di taman kota juga tengah dipasang pohon natal besar dengan berbagai macam aksesori yang nanti pasti dipenuhi para pejalan kaki yang entah hari cerah maupun badai seperti sekarang, masihlah padat hanya untuk sekedar berfoto dengan cemara natal itu.

"Yeol ayo kita makan di kedai dekat supermarket itu" sahut lelaki pendek yang tengah menenteng tas kecil. Lelaki tinggi yang tengah mengandeng tangannya hanya mengangguk sembari menggiring si kecil masuk menuju sebuah kedai kecil namun cukup ramai pelanggan. Mereka masuk kedalam dan memilih tempat duduk di depan meja paman pemilik kedai.

"kau mau apa?" sahut Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi yang sedari tadi menggandeng lelaki kecil bernama Baekhyun yang kini tengah berbinar melihat daftar menu yang ada didepan matanya. " beri aku sepiring kari ayam pedas ini, beri juga tambahan daging panggang untuk kita." Sambutnya antusias. Maklum, cuaca dingin seperti ini membuat siapapun kelaparan. Karena cuaca dingin seperti ini pasti cocok untuk makan makanan panas dan pedas seperti kari dan daging panggang.

"Baiklah. Paman, beri kami 2 porsi kari ayam pedas dan satu porsi daging panggang, lalu beri kami 2 mangkuk sup miso." Sebut Chanyeol pada paman yang tengah meracik hidangan dibalik apron merah miliknya yang mulai menggelap karena terkena asap masakan setiap harinya. Sementara paman penjual hanya mengangguk sekilas karena ia tahu, kedua remaja lelaki itu merupakan pelanggan tetap kedainya yang sering datang berkunjung untuk sekedar istirahat atau menikmati semangkuk nasi hangat dengan miso seperti hari ini.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah bersama-sama sejak SMP. Bertemu dalam suatu ajang lomba antar sekolah yang diadakan oleh pemerintah mereka akhirnya bertemu dalam satu acara dimana mereka berdua bersaing untuk mendapatkan jaura 1 dalam ajang musik antar sekolah dasar di daerahnya. Chanyeol sebagai pemain gitar kala itu memainkan instrument klasik dari petikan senar gitarnya. Sementara Baekhyun seorang solois pemain piano yang telah dikenal diseluruh Osaka karena telah menjuarai berbagai ajang musik bagi anak usia dini sejak menginjak kelas 4 sekolah dasar.

Sementara Chanyeol, seorang anak laki-laki yang berasal dari Yokohama memiliki orangtua yang seniman yang sering menggelar konser besar di Yokohama Stadium memiliki prestasi besar yang menurun dari kedua orang tuanya. Chanyeol yang telah akrab dengan musik klasik sedari kecil mencintai gitar dan musik klasik sama besarnya sehingga ia kini menjadi spesialis musik klasik yang dimainkan melalui gitar, tidak melalui piano maupun biola serta instrumen besar seperti pada umunya

Sebab itulah mereka bertemu dan bersama hingga kini karena keinginan untuk bersaing mereka dalam hal musik. Sejak pertemuan pertamanya pada ajang musik dikelas akhir sekolah dasar, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah menengah yang sama demi meningkatkan tingkat rivalitas mereka mengenai musik yang berakhir dengan kedekatan mereka sebagai teman maupun rival.

Tak jarang mereka berdua bersaing pada ajang yang sama meskipun juara yang diperoleh tak jarang sama rata atau bisa dibilang mereka menang bergantian karena sudah diketahui para penggiat seni, mereka berdua lah rival sejati yang sering bertemu di final meskipun selepas perlombaan selesai mereka masih lah 2 anak yang berteman dekat. Karena itulah mereka menjadi dekat seperti sekarang bahkan bisa dibilang mereka adalah pasangan karena bagi teman mereka, kedua anak ini tidak terpisahkan.

Hubungan keduanya berkembang hingga memasuki bangku universitas dimana saat acara perpisahan sekolah Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaanya pada Baekhyun di bangku taman sekolah dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang kemudian disambut dengan senyum bahagia serta alunan suara Baekhyun yang mengiringi suara berat Chanyeol dengan ukulele di tangannya mengalunkan instrument pengiring yang kala itu benar-benar disukai oleh Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sedari tadi menyetem gitar akustik miliknya. Biasanya selepas pulang kuliah dari universitas ia ditemani Baekhyun bernyanyi di jalan bersama dengan para seniman lain dengan bakat yang berbeda. Banyak orang seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di Nakanoshima Park yang mencari uang dengan menyalurkan bakatnya seperti ini. Tak jarang pelukis, para pelaku patung atau pantomime, pemusik seperti mereka, serta para penari menari disepanjang jalan disalah satu sudut Nakanoshima Park.

Pesanan makanan mereka belum datang, sementara Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan gitarnya kemudian dikagetkan dengan celetukan Baekhyun, "Chanyeol-ah, mari bernyanyi" sahut Baekhyun dengan senyuman khasnya.

" baiklah, mari bernyanyi" sahut Chanyeol sembari memulai memetik gitarnya. Tak lama terdengar alunan lagu dari sudut kedai yang tengah mereka tempati.

Alunan musik mereka mengalun indah dari sudut kedai membangkitkan semangat para pelanggan kedai yang tengah merasa buruk akibat kelaparan serta kedinginan akibat badai salju seperti mereka. Paman pemilik kedai tersenyum mendengar mereka berdua bernyanyi dengan harmoni indah yang terasa begitu pas meskipun pada kenyataannya mereka bernyanyi hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Teh hangat yang disajikan sebelum makanan datang sudah hampir habis, tak lama seorang pelayang ber rambut cokelat menghampiri mereka dengan membawa pesanan yang telah mereka pesan. Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya kembali kedalam tas yang ia bawa, Baekhyun mulai menata makanan di meja makan milik mereka kemudian mulai memanggang daging sembari menyuap nasi kari milik mereka masing-masing. "Nasi kari milik paman Watanabe benar-benar enak dimakan di cuaca dingin seperti ini, benar kan Yeolli?" ucap Baekhyun dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Tunggu sampai makanan di dalam mulutmu habis Baek, baru bicaralah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya karena ada nasi yang tertinggal. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya sambil memberikan sepotong daging panggang yang sudah matang di piring makan Chanyeol.

Malam itu mereka melanjutkan makan dengan berdiskusi ringan mengenai rencana akhir tahun mereka. Natal sudah hampir dekat, tapi mereka masih belum memiliki rencana untuk menghabiskan libur tahun baru bersama-sama. Malam semakin larut, badai tidak kunjung berhenti sementara para pengunjung kedai semakin malam semakin ramai.

Mereka berdua yang terjebak di dalam kedai memutuskan untuk bernyanyi di dalam kedai daripada kembali pulang ke apartemen mereka karena mau tidak mau selain jalan mereka harus pergi naik taksi jika ingin cepat sampai karena jadwal kereta terakhir telah lewat hampir satu jam yang lalu.

… _Quand il me prend dans ses bras Qu'il me parle tout bas Je vois la vie en rose…_

… _When you kiss me, heaven shighs and though I close my eyes I see la vie en rose…_

Semacam konser kecil-kecilan mereka bernyanyi di dalam kedai ditemani para pelanggan yang menikmati kari masakan paman Watanabe. Suasana kedai malam itu layaknya restoran Eropa dengan alunan musik serta lagu-lagu romantis dari petikan gitar Chanyeol dan suara merdu dari Baekhyun.

Malam itu, tidak ada ranjang yang berderit akibat aktivitas malam mereka, tidak ada laptop yang menyala semalaman akibat laporan yang belum selesai. Tidak ada gerutuan Baekhyun yang kelaparan dalam cuaca dingin di apartemen, tidak ada Chanyeol yang mengeluh kelelahan akibat berjalan menyusuri badai selepas bernyanyi di jalan, yang ada hanya nyanyian mereka berdua dalam kedai sederhana ditemani pelanggan yang menikmati makanan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	18. 17-Electric Kiss-bekyunne

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **Electric Kiss**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun-ah! Ada yang mencarimu," ujar seorang namja bermata bulat, seraya melemparkan botol minuman ke arah namja lain yang sedang sibuk dengan gitar _electric_ nya. Namja itu langsung menegak habis air mineralnya lalu membuang asal bekas botolnya.

Byun Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu mengalihkan eksistensi dari barang favorit yang ada di pangkuannya. Dia beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian mendekat ke arah Do Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi. "Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri! Dia di depan sana!"

Baekhyun langsung meluncur ke tempat yang Kyungsoo bilang tadi. Baekhyun berhenti berlari saat tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang sedang memunggunginya. Tubuhnya tinggi, dengan rambut klimis seperti baru keluar dari salon, serta baju kaos abu-abu yang melekat di tubuh proposionalnya, ah dan jangan lupakan benda yang melingkar pas di punggungnya. Baekhyun berdehem, membuat yang lebih tinggi sontak menoleh.

"Kalau kau ingin cari ribut denganku, maaf aku tak punya waktu!" seru Baekhyun setenang mungkin. Padahal gugup setengah mati. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan _nervous_ kalau bertemu musuh abadi sekaligus mantan pacar yang masih kau sukai? Namun, percayalah, gengsi seorang Byun Baekhyun lebih tinggi daripada keberaniannya.

"Tak bisakah kau memberiku satu kesempatan, Baek?" tanya namja tinggi itu menatap dalam yang lebih rendah.

"Kau sudah mendatangiku lebih dari 10 kali, dan mengucapkan kata yang sama sebanyak 20 kali! Apa kau tidak sadar?" seru Baekhyun seakan mengingatkan.

"Tolonglah, Baek!" serunya masih dengan nada memohon.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal sambil menghela napasnya. Dia sungguh ingin memberikan kesempatan, tapi dia terlalu gengsi untuk sekedar mengatakan iya. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Sudahlah, Chan! Sebaiknya kau pulang!" usir Baekhyun sehalus mungkin. Pertahanannya bisa roboh kalau melihat si tiang itu terus-terus memohon dengan wajah seperti itu.

Chanyeol tetap keukeuh pada pendiriannya, dia menarik lengan namja yang lebih kecil. "Satu kesempatan, Baek! Kau hanya salah paham hari itu!" ujarnya lagi menatap langsung ke manik mata Baekhyun.

 _Dua minggu sebelumnya._

 _Malam itu, Baekhyun sedang berjalan seorang diri menuju ke Apartemen Chanyeol, niatnya sih dia mau menjenguk pacarnya yang sedang sakit. Dia bahkan sudah membawakan buah-buahan serta titipan bubur dari Eommanya. Namja mungil itu berjalan riang sambil sesekali bersenandung. Tak lupa menyapa ramah ke Ahjumma yang sedang menutup toko roti mereka._

 _Baekhyun menekan Password apartemen Chanyeol yang memang namja tinggi itu beritahu. Baekhyun melirik ke seluruh ruangan, hanya gelap yang dia dapatkan, Baekhyun langsung menghidupkan lampu ruang tengah dan menaruh semua bawaannya ke atas meja. Namja manis itu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan._

 _"Dimana si tiang itu?" dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Ceklek!_

 _Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka, dan muncullah sosok jangkung yang sedang dicarinya. Chanyeol terkejut mendapati Baekhyun ada di ruang tamunya. Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya mengenakan boxer tanpa atasan, alias dadanya dibiarkan telanjang. Baekhyun baru saja hendak memeluk Chanyeol, seketika diam di tempat saat namja cantik mendadak keluar dari tempat yang sama dengan pacarnya._

 _"Siapa yang datang, Chan—oh Baekhyun!" seru namja itu tampak terkejut._

 _Baekhyun merasakan sesak di dada kirinya, namja manis itu perlahan mundur ke belakang, sebelum Chanyeol sempat meraih tangannya, dia sudah lebih dulu meloloskan diri dari si tiang itu. Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaganya, berharap dia bisa lepas dari kejaran Chanyeol yang meneriaki namanya di belakang sana._

 _"Yaa! Bee, berhenti!" Chanyeol masih berteriak keras, dan melupakan fakta kalau dia berlari hanya menggunakan boxer kumel pemberian Kakaknya itu._

 _"Jangan mendekatiku!" Baekhyun balas berteriak dan semakin mempercepat laju larinya. Chanyeol juga ikut menyusul namja manis di depan sana. Beruntung, kakinya yang panjang bisa dengan mudah menyamai langkah namja mungil itu dan berhasil menarik tangan Baekhyun._

 _"Bee, kau salah paham!" seru Chanyeol saat yang lebih rendah berhenti berlari._

 _"Salah paham? Ck! Berhenti menipuku, sialan! Berduaan di kamar dengan penampilan seperti itu, kau bilang salah paham?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya._

 _Chanyeol frustrasi di tempat. "Ya Tuhan, Bee! Aku tak melakukan apapun di sana!" ujar Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan semuanya._

 _"Aku tahu kau hanya menjadikanku pelarian karena kau ditolak, Luhan! Tapi kau sendiri ternyata masih berhubungan dengan dia? Dan bahkan sudah bercin—Hmppt!" Baekhyun melotot saat bibir tebal Chanyeol menempel pas di bibir tipisnya. Hanya sekedar menempel. Tanpa ada pergerakan dari keduanya._

 _"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Baekhyun!" nada suara Chanyeol berubah tinggi, membuat Baekhyun langsung tersenyum miring ke arah namja jangkung itu._

 _"Kau tahu Chanyeol, aku sudah pernah berada di posisi seperti ini. Kupikir kau berbeda, tapi kau sama saja dengan mereka! Aku benci padamu! Mulai sekarang jangan pernah muncul lagi di depan wajahku!" final Baekhyun langsung melepaskan paksa genggaman tangan namja tinggi yang hanya diam tak bergerak di tempatnya. Chanyeol masih menatap kepergian namja manis itu dari sana._

 _"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Baek!"_

Baekhyun mengutuk otaknya yang tiba-tiba mengulang kejadian menyakitkan malam itu. Baekhyun menggeram di tempat "Kalau kubilang tidak ya tidak! Percuma telingamu sebesar itu, tapi tidak kau gunakan dengan baik! Sumbangkan saja ke yang membutuhkan kalau begitu!" Tuhkan, kecerewetan seorang Baekhyun mulai terlihat.

Chanyeol, namja tinggi itu masih tak melepaskan tangannya, sekarang dia justru semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada si namja. "Kumohon, Baek!" Chanyeol melancarkan aksi terakhirnya, mencoba membuat wajah semenderita dan semenyedihkan mungkin, seolah-olah hidupnya akan berakhir hari itu juga, hanya karena Baekhyun tidak mengatakan iya untuk permohonannya itu.

Baekhyun berjanji akan menendang wajah Chanyeol, kalau saja dia tidak ingat betapa dia sangat menyukai wajah tampan namja itu. Ah memikirkan soal ini, Baekhyun jadi sedih sendiri. Dia tahu Chanyeol masih menyukainya, dan berusaha menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman di antara mereka. Bahkan Luhan juga rela menemuinya untuk minta maaf dan mengatakan kalau dia hanya membantu mengerok punggung pacarnya. Tapi namanya juga Baekhyun, dia masih menjunjung tinggi gengsi, untuk mengakui perasaanya. Satu-satunya alasan: Dia tak ingin kecewa untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Baiklah! Sore nanti ada ajang persahabatan gitar elektrik di Alun-Alun. Kalau kau bisa menang, maka..." Baekhyun menarik napasnya pelan, sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata keramat dari mulutnya. "...Kau bisa memilikiku!"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan memeluk erat namja mugil itu. "Tentu saja, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, Bee!" Baekhyun berdecak mendengar panggilan kesayangannya itu. Ayolah, jangan sampai Baekhyun benar-benar menangis di depan Chanyeol.

"Tapi kalau kau kalah. Maka Berhentilah melakukan hal bodoh, Chanyeol! Pergi sejauh mungkin dariku!" ujar Baekhyun pelan dan mendorong kuat tubuh Chanyeol. Sungguh! Dia sama sekali tak ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu, apalagi di depan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak sedih, dia justru menggerling nakal ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku akan mengalahkanmu, Bee! Kau akan jadi milikku lagi!" seru Chanyeol kelewat semangat. Sedang Baekhyun menatap risih ke arah namja jangkung itu.

"Terserah kau saja, jadi bisa kau pergi dari sini?" tanya Baekhyun setenang mungkin. Berkebalikan dengan hatinya, _sungguh jangan pernah pergi lagi dariku, Chanyeol!_ batinnya.

Chanyeol baru hendak berlalu dan tersenyun, namun kegiatannya terhenti saat Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan omongannya. "Dan bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku? Anak-anak daritadi melihat kita kalau kau tak sadar!" seru Baekhyun seraya melirik ke beberapa orang yang sedang tersenyum penuh makna ke arah mereka berdua.

" _As You Wish, Baby!_ "

Baekhyun menghela napas lega saat Chanyeol sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Lalu dia menatap galak ke arah mereka yang tadi curi-curi pandang ke arah Baekhyun. Seolah mengatakan. _Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, kalau tak mau salah satu gitar kesayanganku menghantam kepala kalian!_

Dia masih memandangi punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti sambil berjalan masuk kembali ke tempatnya tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol!"

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam diam. Di sebelahnya Chanyeol dan peserta lain hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Chanyeol melirik ke depan, lalu perlahan menggeser posisinya agar mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih pendek terlonjak kaget saat tangan kekar itu tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya, sementara wajah Chanyeol dibuat sedatar mungkin, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa di sana.

"Kau takut kalah kan, Bee?" Chanyeol berbisik sepelan mungkin.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Chanyeol!" balas Baekhyun berusaha terlihat tenang. _Calm down, Baek!_

"Jangan gugup seperti itu, Baek. Aku yakin, aku bisa menang hari ini!" seru Chanyeol mengeratkan tangannya, sementara Baekhyun semakin bergerak gelisah di samping namja itu. _Ah sial! Mati saja kau sana!_

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu melepas paksa tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Kita lihat saja nanti," balasnya dengan senyum yang paling manis, membuat yang lebih tinggi merasa jantungnya akan lepas saat ini juga.

"Test, Test, Cek. Oke, terima kasih untuk waktunya, para juri di depan sudah memutuskan nama pemenang dalam ajang persahabatan kali ini! Pasti semua penasaran bukan? Akankah, legenda kita Park Chanyeol, bisa menang lagi kali ini? Atau, ada peserta lain yang menggantikannya. Baiklah, tidak usah membuang waktu lagi. Pemenang kita sore ini adalah..." suara MC terdengar, seluruh peserta sedang berdebar-debar harap cemas, yah kecuali untuk kedua namja berbeda ukuran itu. Ukuran tinggi maksudku. Yang satu tersenyum _devil_ , yang satu lagi senyum sok. "... Byun Baekhyun!"

Suara tepuk tangan penonton memenuhi seluruh tempat, Baekhyun tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat ke arah juri, yang sedang mengedipkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun. Lalu dia tersenyum ke arah si mata doe, Do Kyungsoo, yang duduk di depan sana. Chanyeol terdiam dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan, lama sekali dia termenung di tempatnya. Sebelum suara Baekhyun menyapa pendengarannya. Suara namja manis itu mendadak membuatnya ingin pingsan di tempat sekarang.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, jangan terlalu percaya diri!"

Chanyeol masih membeku di tempat, sebelum akhirnya dia berlalu dari sana dengan perasaan dongkol setengah mati. Dia berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, entah kemana kakinya akan melangkah, yang jelas menghilang adalah satu-satunya pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian namja tinggi itu sambil berdecak sebal. _Ck! Selalu seperti itu!_ Baekhyun menyampirkan gitarnya, lalu membawa tubuh mungilnya untuk segera menyusul langkah namja itu, dengan medali emas yang masih ada di genggamanannya. Namja mungil itu berkali-kali merutuk Chanyeol, kala tak menemukan keberadaannya, hingga akhirnya dia tak sengaja melihat seseorang dengan surai hitam kecoklatan yang sedang duduk sendirian di atas rumput

Chanyeol melempar-lempar asal kerikil yang ada di sekitarnya, namja tinggi itu benar-benar tak habis pikir. Bagaimana dia bisa kalah dari Baekhyun? Belum sempat dia menarik napas, tiba-tiba suara lembut orang yang baru dia pikirkan terdengar di belakang sana, mau tak mau Chanyeol menoleh dan sungguh kenapa dia bisa jadi seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Chanyeol tak menoleh lagi, tatapannya masih jatuh ke arah jalan di depan sana. Ayolah, apanya yang menarik dari sebuah jalan? "Tentu saja menerima kekalahan. Yeah, semacam seorang pecundang!" balas Chanyeol tersenyum kaku.

Baekhyun kembali berdecak, kemudian dia langsung memasangkan medali itu ke leher yang lebih tinggi, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Dia membalikkan tubuh menghadap ke arah Baekhyun, seolah meminta penjelasan atas apa yang baru saja namja mungil itu lakukan.

"Ck! Di sini kalian ternyata. Baiklah tua n-tuan, bisa kalian akhiri drama murahan ini? Aku ada kencan malam ini! Baek, aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau suruh bukan? Jadi, kumohon dengan sangat buanglah jauh-jauh gengsimu itu, Bee!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menjawab, tapi suara Kyungsoo kembali terdengar. "Ah yah satu hal, jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau bisa menang melawan Chanyeol, Baek!" tambah Kyungsoo sambil menatap tajam namja bersurai merah itu.

 _Sebelumnya, di siang yang terik, dua orang namja sedang terlibat percakapan konyol, dimana salah satu namja yang bermata bulat, sudah geram dengan tingkah namja manis di depannya yang daritadi merengek seperti anak kecil. Ah, Kyungsoo lupa kalau Baekhyun ini hanya tubuhnya saja yang besar, tapi otaknya kan masih setara dengan anak TK._

 _"Kyungsoo sayang, bantu aku ya?"_

 _"Tidak, Baek!"_

 _"Ayolah, Kyung. Bantu aku!"_

 _Kyungsoo beranjak menjauh, kemudian menggeleng. "Kubilang tidak ya tidak, Baekhyun! Pergi sana!"_

 _Baekhyun masih tak menyerah, dia menarik tangan Kyungsoo kuat membuat sang empunya ikut tertarik ke belakang. "Jebal, Jebal, Kyung!" Baekhyun memberikan tatapan memelasnya._

 _Kyungsoo menahan amarah yang sudah memuncak. Kalau dia tak ingat orang di depan ini sahabatnya sendiri, sudah dia pastikan Baekhyun tak akan panjang umur, karena dia sangat ingin melenyapkan namja manis itu saat ini juga. "TIDAK!" Kyungsoo berteriak._

 _Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Namja itu perlahan mundur ke belakang, saat mendengar nada suara Kyungsoo naik satu oktaf. Dia menatap garang kepada Kyungsoo yang balik menatapnya tajam. Baiklah, dia akan melancarkan siasat terakhir. Kalau ini tidak berhasil juga, maka berakhirlah hidupnya. "Kau jahat! Aku benci padamu, Kyung! Jangan harap kau bisa dekat lagi dengan, Jongin Hyung! Awas saja..."_

 _"Baiklah, Apa yang harus kulakukan, Byun Baekhyun!" seru Kyungsoo geram, langsung memotong ucapan Baekhyun yang mulai melantur ke arah lain._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali. "Gampang saja, Kyung! Kau hanya perlu mengerjakan apa yang kubilang!"_

 _"Terserah kau saja, yang penting jangan libatkan aku lagi setelah ini!" ujar Kyungsoo malas._

 _"Ternyata kau memang tak bisa lepas dari Hyungku yah, Do Kyungsoo?" goda Baekhyun senyam-senyum._

 _Wajah Kyngsoo merah mendadak. "Diam Kau!" seru namja itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tertawa senang di sana. Senang karena berhasil menggoda Kyungsoo, dan juga rencananya yang akan berjalan dengan lancar nantinya._

Chanyeol masih diam mencerna kalimat yang Kyungsoo katakan tadi, sementara si empunya sudah menghilang ditelan bumi. Setelah 2 menit adu argumen dengan pikirannya, barulah dia paham situasi ini. Chanyeol menatap dalam ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau membohongiku, Bee?"

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab, melainkan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk meraih singkat bibir kissable Chanyeol, dan menyesapnya dengan lembut, membuat yang lebih tinggi mendongak ke atas untuk melihat orang yang berani menciumnya. Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, Chanyeol meraih tengkuk namja manis itu, dan balik dia yang menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun agar mengizinkannya masuk ke sana. Hanya ciuman singkat. Tapi sukses membuat jantung Chanyeol sampai berdentum sangat keras, seperti saat dia memainkan gitar elektriknya tadi. _Electric Kiss!_ batinnya bergumam.

"Chanyeol bodoh!" rutuk Baekhyun masih tak bergetak dari tempatnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sangat manis, membuat pipi yang lebih mungil bersemu merah. Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian meraih namja mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau yang terbaik, Bee!" serunya mengecup pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih menikmati momen pelukan mereka, sedang Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya memuji permainan gitarnya Baekhyun tadi, padahal Baekhyun sama sekali tak memikirkan hal itu lagi. Berkat rayuan mautnya, dia akhirnya berhasil menyuruh Kyungsoo agar sedikit memanipulasi nama pemenangnya tadi. Seharusnya memang Chanyeol yang menang, tapi dengan segala bujuk rayu Kyungsoo ke juri, akhirnya Baekhyun lah yang jadi pemenangnya. Terdengar licik memang. Tapi, percayalah itu hanyalah sebuah kejutan! Yeah kejutan!

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Jadi?" tanyanya menghadap ke arah Chanyeol dengan senyum paling manis.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Jadi?" tanyanya balik.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal. Dengan penuh perasaan cinta, dia memukul kuat kepala namja tinggi itu. "Jadi, kapan kau akan menembakku, bodoh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	19. 18-SOJU-Baekhun

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **SOJU**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

" iyaa apa!? Kau siapaa? " seorang lelaki mungil baru saja berteriak ditengah riuhnya suasana

" baek, kau dimana? Kenapa berisik sekali dan apa yang kau bilang barusan? Ini aku chanyeol "

" ahh channiee kau dimana sekarang? Aku sedang berpesta dengan rekan ku hehehe

yakk sunbaee itu milikuu letakan sekarang hik "

" baek kau mabuk, aku akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi. Dimana lokasimu? Aku akan kesana "

" aku di dekat... Dimana ini hik sunbae ini dimana? Hehehe " baekhyun meminum soju yang ada ditangannya sambil memakan potongan ayam diatas meja

"berikan sini ponselmu" seseorang merebut ponsel baekhyun

"chanyeol? Benar kan?"

"oh iya saya, dengan siapa?"

" aku teman baekhyun kyungsoo,chanyeol bisakah kau jemput baekhyun? Dia sudah mabuk berat, terlalu banyak minum kurasa "

" baiklah hyung aku akan kesana "

Tut tut sambungan telpon tersebut terputus

-At studio musik

"baekhyun apa yang telah kau lakukan"

Gerutu chanyeol sembari membereskan studio musiknya. Setelah menggendong gitar kesayangannya chanyeol langsung menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di basement gedung tempat studio musik chanyeol berada

Tintin(chanyeol membuka kunci mobilnya)

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya menuju salah satu kedai ayam dekat sungai han, sesampainya disana terlihat sekumpulan orang di dalam kedai yang sedang merayakan acara.

Chanyeol berjalan dan memasuki kedai tersebut, mencari keberadaan teman mungil yang sayangnya itu adalah seorang yang selama ini dia sukai.

"ah chanyeol? Benar kan? " kyungsoo memangil dari kejauhan

" kemarilah duduk kau mau minum? "

Tangan kyungso terulur menawarkan gelas berisi soju

"ah terimakasih...? " chanyeol menerimanya sembari melirik kesana kemari

"kyungsoo, aku yang menelponmu"

"ne khamsahimnida kyungsoo sunbae"

Chanyeol meminum dengan sekali tenggak

"sunbae maaf apakah kau tahu dimana baekhyun? Sepertinya aku tidak melihat dia"

"oh dia sedang diluar sepertinya mual, terlalu banyak minum kurasa". bersamaan dengan sepotong ayam pedas masuk ke mulut kyungsoo saat dia menjawab chanyeol

" terimakasih sunbae, saya akan melihatnya keadaannya permisi "

Chanyeol meninggalkan kumpulan orang dengan tergesa keluar untuk mencari keberadaan baekhyun.

"hoekkk... Hoekk aisshh hoekk"

Baekhyun merasakan pijatan di tengkuk belakang kepalanya.

"hiatt hik siapa hik kauu?" dengan sigap baekhyun menangkis tangan tersebut serta memasang kuda-kuda andalannya

Baekhyun mengernyit melihat seorang didepannya dari bawah keatas

"chanieee~" chanyeol menangkap tubuh linglung baekhyun dengan cepat

"chaniee kenapa hik kau baru datang eohhh hik aku menunggumuu hehehe hik"

Gumam baekhyun dengan memeluk chanyeol erat

"baek kau mabuk ayo kita pulang, aku akan mengantarmu"chanyeol memapah tubuh mungil baekhyun menuju mobilnya. Akan tetapi baekhyun diam ditempat dan memandang chanyeol tajam

"chanyeolssi apa kau tidak tahu hik aku sedang berpestaa dan kau hik menyuruhku pulang? Hik tidak aku tidak mau" baekhyun berbalik dan menuju ke kedai

"SUNBAENIM annyeong hik byun baekhyun imnidaa " baekhyun memasuki kedai tersebut dengan sempoyongan,tak lupa chanyeol mengikutinya dibelakang takut mahkluk kesayangannya tersebut tersungkur ketanah

"sunbaeee mana soju hik baekki eohh kenapa habiss semuaa hik" baekhyun menggoyang botol soju kosong didepan wajahnya

"chanyeol sepertinya dia sangat mabuk, aku tidak tau kalau dia tak tahan alkohol dan dia meminum banyak sekali hampir 3 botol. Tolong jaga dia kurasa semuanya sudah tidak kuat aku akan mengantar rekan-rekanku. Dan kau tolong antar baekhyun pulang kerumahnya ya"

" baiklah sunbae aku akan mengantarnya pulang, dan hati-hati dijalan sunbae terimakasih telah menjaga baekhyun" chanyeol membungkuk seiring perginya gerombolan teman kerja baekhyun

Chanyeol meletakan gitar yang ia gendong disamping kursinya. Dia meminum satu gelas soju dengan memandangi wajah baekhyun yang merah. Tak terasa chanyeol sudah menghabiskan satu botol soju, chanyeol memang kuat akan kadar alkohol jadi dia tidak terpengaruh oleh rasa mabuk,dengan kesadaran yang masih 100% ia mengajak baekhyun berbicara

" baekhyun "

Ting ting ting ting ting baekhyun memainkan botol botol soju yang berjajar diatas mejanya

"baek dengarkan aku"

Chanyeol meminta perhatian baekhyun. Akan tetapi baekhyun dalam keadaan tidak sadar jadi baekhyun mengacuhkannya

Because I love you boy

내 곁으로 다가와요

Nae gyeocheuro dagawayo

Because I need you boy

꿈에서도 그리운걸

Kkumeseodo geuriungeol

Remember I love you boy

다신 볼 수 없다 해도

Dasin bol su eopda haedo

Because I love you boy

Because I love you boy

사랑해요 사랑해요

Saranghaeyo saranghaeyo (i love you-suzy)

Alunan gitar akustik mengalun seiring suara bass merdu milik chanyeol.

Seketika baekhyun membeku ditempat dengan memandang chanyeol

" saranghae baekhyun, maaf selama ini aku mencintaimu. Maaf atas rasa sukaku padamu, aku tahu kau menyukai sunbaemu taeyeon akan tetapi aku tidak bisa menyimpan rasa ini lagi aku ingin mengungkapkannya aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu baekhyun sungguh"

Setetes air mata turun dari sepasang mata kecil baekhyun, ia tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya menyukainya. Dan semua cerita baekhyun atas ketertarikannya pada taeyeon hanya bohong. Lelaki dihadapannya lah yang ia cintai bukan wanita yang selama ini ia ceritakan kepada sahabatnya.

" baek, baekhyun tolong maafkan aku jangan menangis baiklah kalau kau tidak menyukaiku tidak apa aku terima semuanya. Tapi tolong jangan menangis aku menyayangimu aku tak mau kau mennagis seperti ini" chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut

" chanyeol tolong katakan sekali lagi "

" apa? Iya aku minta maaf atas se-"

" bukan itu, katakan sekali lagi kalau kau mencintaiku katakan sekali lagi chanyeol kumohon " baekhyun menatap sepasang mata dihadapannya

" baekhyun aku mencintamu maafkan ak-"

Sebelum kalimat selanjutnya diucapkan chanyeol, bibir kecil baekhyun telah membungkan bibir chanyeol. Bukan sebuah ciuman panas yang membara, hanya ciuman biasa dengan bumbu cinta didalamnya.

" ba b baek kau " chanyeol terbata setelah apa yang terjadi padanya

" aku juga mencintaimu chanyeol, aku mencintaimu "

" tapi baek kau dan taeyeon "

" tidak chan, selama ini aku mencintaimu aku takut kau menolakku maka dari itu aku mengarang cerita tentang rasa sukaku pada taeyeon sunbae Maafkan aku " baekhyun menundukan kepalanya

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu baekhyun dan mencium bibir cherrynya, sedikit lumatan didalamnya tetapi tak ada nafsu hanya rasa sayang yang toersalurkan.

" kau tak perlu meminta maaf atas rasa sukamu padaku, semua orang mempunya rasa, semua orang mempunya hati, dan aku berterimakasih atas rasa sukamu itu. Aku bahagia baekhyun " chanyeol memeluk tubuh baekhyun erat

" terimakasih " chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala baekhyun lembut

" saranghae channie " baekhyun membalas pelukan chanyeol dengan erat

" apakah sekarang kita kekasih baekkie? "

" channie jangan menggodaku aku maluu "

Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya didada chanyeol untuk menutupi semburat merah yang tercipta oleh rasa senang bahagia dan malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	20. 19-Only You, Now, and Forever-uriessyxo

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **Only You, Now and Forever**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sebuah hubungan tidak perlu diungkapkan lewat kata kata semata, lebih dari ungkapan "i love you" atau lebih dari ajakan "berkencanlah denganku"

Mereka tak punya sebutan untuk hubungan yang dibungkus dengan kata persahabatan, mereka tidak pernah memberi batasan atau garis tipis pemisah, karena bagi mereka, hubungan yang nyaman cukup untuk membuatnya sempurna.

.

.

Chanyeol pertama kali mengenal baekhyun adalah ketika hari pertama masuk elementary school kelas 1, itu saat dilihatnya seorang sepertinya yang sedikit lebih kecil menggunakan seragam rapi yang ditutupi hoodie kebesaran berjalan ragu ke arahnya, ia bisa melihat tatapan polos dan mata berkilau milik Baekhyun, saat yang sedikit lebih kecil berdiri di depannya, Chanyeol bisa tau bahwa Baekhyun kehabisan tempat duduk dan satu satunya yang tersisa adalah di sampingnya

"Silahkan duduk" Chanyeol mengatakan itu ketika Baekhyun kecil bahkan ragu untuk bicara sesuatu namun setelahnya seolah olah ia melupakan perasaan ragu dan langsung duduk di samping Chanyeol

"Siapa namamu? Namaku baekhyun" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, meski sedikit bingung, tapi Chanyeol menerimanya dengan baik

"Namaku Chanyeol"

Lalu yang kecil sedikit terkekeh hingga membuat Chanyeol bingung

"Baekie sedikit takut karna ini hari pertama, Baekie takut tidak punya teman, jadi.. Chan, maukah Chan jadi temanku?" Baekhyun menunjukkan eyesmilenya yang manis dan Chanyeol tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kecuali mengangguk

Semakin lama mereka berteman maka chanyeol semakin mengenal si mungil dengan baik, Baekhyun tinggal diperumahan sebelah, jadi Chanyeol selalu bisa bermain kerumahnya ketika libur, Baekhyun itu cerewet, atau mungkin sangat cerewet, dia tidak pernah suka orang lain memotong pembicaraannya lalu dia akan marah, tapi tidak lama, karena Baekhyun cepat sekali berubah mood-nya, tapi selain itu Baekhyun adalah anak yang manis dan teman yang perhatian

setidaknya bagi Chanyeol.

Saat musim sekolah menengah pertama adalah ketika Chanyeol mulai merasa memiliki adik kecil, karena Baekhyun itu sedikit manja, di beberapa kesempatan dia tak ingin melakukan hal remeh itu sendirian, seperti ketika di suatu malam Baekhyun menginap di rumahnya, Baekhyun terbangun tengah malam dan merasa tenggorokannya kering, Chanyeol terlelap di sampingnya dengan dengkuran halus, Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol hingga yang lebih besar terbangun dengan mata sayu

"Ada apa Baekhyun?"

"Chan, aku haus" ucapnya pelan, Chanyeol memandangnya heran

"Kalau begitu ambil air dan minum Baek, kau sudah biasa di sini dan tau arah dapur dimana"

Namun yang kecil menggeleng lemah seolah olah kakinya sama sekali tak bisa melangkah, Chanyeol diam untuk beberapa saat itu sebelum Baekhyun memasang ekspresi hendak menangis yang mengibakan

"Ok, tunggu sebentar" dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang kedapur tengah malam untuk mengambil air

Atau kejadian yang lain ketika mereka berangkat sekolah dengan sepeda seperti biasanya tapi yang berbeda adalah Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin membawa sepeda hari itu, Chanyeol sampai di buat bingung oleh tingkahnya, mereka jelas akan terlambat jika berjalan kaki, tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak bicara alasan sampai ketika Chanyeol mulai jenuh sebuah pemikiran terlintas di otaknya

"Apa Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol bonceng dengan sepeda?"

Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, Baekhyun meloncat ke belakang sepeda Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar miliknya, Chanyeol menggeleng heran tapi sejak itu Baekhyun mulai jarang membawa sepeda sehingga sepeda itu tetap jadi bangkai di garasi, Chanyeol tidak keberatan, sama sekali tidak perna keberatan

Lalu ketika mereka memasuki sekolah menengah atas, itu adalah waktu dimana semua jenis hubungan dipertanyakan dan di permasalahan semua pihak, tak jarang Chanyeol di boyong pertanyaan beruntun "apa dia pacar Baekhyun? Apa Baekhyun adik sepupunya? Apa mereka berteman? Apa mereka tetangga?" Semua hal dibuat rumit tapi Chanyeol hanya akan menjawab

" dia sahabatku" tapi dua kata yang sudah seperti rekaman yang ia ulang ulang pada setiap orang penasaran itu tetaplah tidak akan bertahan lama.

SMA tetap saja tempat dimana kita mengenal lebih banyak watak dan sikap serta belajar bersosialisasi dalam lingkungan sekolah

Baekhyun si populer yang memiliki banyak teman karena sikapnya yang ramah, sedangkan Chanyeol adalah tipe cuek yang tidak peduli lingkungan sekitar, meski berbeda sekali tapi bukan halangan untuk Baekhyun tetap bergantung pada Chanyeol

Chanyeol tetaplah yang pertama Baekhyun lihat ketika pergi sekolah, yang pertama Baekhyun cari ketika ia kesulitan menjawab esay, yang pertama ia pikirkan ketika bosan, dan juga yang pertama ia beri senyum ketika sekolah yang melelahkan selesai

Tapi meski Chanyeol itu cuek dan tidak peduli, ada satu hal yang akan membuatnya terganggu, itu adalah ketika Baekhyun mulai dekat dengan orang lain secara berlebihan

Mereka tidak sekelas di kelas dua tapi Chanyeol pikir itu bukan masalah sebelum ia tau Baekhyun dekat dengan seorang pria bernama Suho, berwajah angel dan ramah, Chanyeol mengenalnya karena Baekhyun sering bercerita dan jika itu perasaan tidak suka maka mungkin Chanyeol cemburu atau yang ia ganti dengan istilah kesal

Baekhyun kadang menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan pria itu bersama beberapa orang lainnya, dia tentu saja ada disana tapi interaksi Baekhyun dan Suho kadang membuat Chanyeol terlupakan, Sehun satu dari kedua teman Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol cemburu dan Kris temannya yang lain menyetujuinya

Kadang Chanyeol berpikir "benarkah ia cemburu? Atau itu perasaan sedih karna dilupakan?"

Baekhyun menyadarinya ketika Chanyeol mulai diam dan tidak fokus padanya

jadi di suatu malam ketika ia terlalu malas pulang dan menginap di rumah chanyeol (ibu mereka sudah sangat biasa, kadang ibu Chanyeol berkata ia seperti memiliki dua anak laki laki) saat itu mereka duduk dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidur , Chanyeol memainkan gitarnya mengisi suasana yang kosong, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama sama suka alat musik, Baekhyun pernah meminta di ajarkan gitar tapi Chanyeol menolak, menurutnya jari kecil baekhyun lebih cocok dengan piano, jadi Baekhyun mulai belajar bermain piano

lalu tiba tiba Baekhyun memulai hobinya, bercerita tentang ulangannnya hari ini yang mendapat nilai bagus dan Luhan yang ketahuan menyontek lalu Suho yang dapat nilai sempurna, Chanyeol hanya mendengus remeh, dia juga pintar dalam segala pelajaran dan dengan mudah dapat nilai sempurna tapi Baekhyun tidak terlihat sebangga itu

"Aku juga dapat nilai sempurna kemarin" ucap Chanyeol menyela pembicaraan Baekhyun meski ia tahu yang lebih kecil tidak suka

"Ya aku tau Chanyeol"

"Dan kau tidak memujiku dengan sebangga itu" Chanyeol mendengus lagi dan menatap keluar jendela, Baekhyun tak mengerti tapi ia menjawab seadannya

"Itu karena Chanyeol memang sudah pintar sejak dulu"

"Ya dan aku tidak sekali pun menemukanmu memujiku seperti barusan yang kau lakukan untuk Suho" Chanyeol mulai berpikir ia berlebihan, itu hanya pujian biasa, namun mulutnya tidak berhenti bicara

"Aku tidak tahu apa hebatnya Suho itu, tapi aku tahu aku lebih baik darinya dalam bidang apapun, dan aku sedikit heran kenapa aku merasa kau mulai meninggalkanku karenanya padahal mungkin saja aku hanya berlebihan, dan juga Baek, meski aku tidak begitu mengerti tapi aku sadar aku kesal pada kedekatanmu dengannnya" Chanyeol mengatakannya dalam satu hembusan napas

Baekhyun diam sejenak sedikit terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang banyak bicara dan dalam kalimat yang panjang

"Apa kau mau bilang kau cemburu?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol lugu, membuat yang ditatap sedikit merona malu, bukan maksud Chanyeol ingin terang terangan begitu, tapi sekali lagi ia tadi hanya merasa kesal

Baekhyun tak mendapat jawaban yang dia inginkan tapi lalu ia tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan

"Aku pikir Sehun dan Kris hanya menggodaku, tapi aku sekarang tau itu tidak, chanyeol yang cemburu itu tidak perna terpikir olehku tapi Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol baru hendak memotong ucapan baekhyun tapi baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir chanyeol memintanya diam

"Jangan kesal karna merasa aku jauh darimu Chanyeol, karna bagiku Chanyeol adalah yang pertama dan aku tidak berpikir ada yang terakhir, Chanyeol itu satu satunya, Chanyeol itu tak tergantikan, aku sering memujimu dalam hati dan tidak perna berhenti kagum, bagiku Chanyeol adalah sosok yang sempurna jadi jangan Cemburu, kau itu hanya milikku dan aku itu milikmu sejak dulu hingga sekarang dan seterusnya, Chanyeol itu yang pertama dan yang terakhir" baekhyun tersenyum mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mengakhirinya dengan mengecup pipi chanyeol singkat

Tiba tiba Chanyeol merasa ia merona dan terbakar karena senang, Baekhyun yg seperti ini adalah Baekhyun yang langkah, jadi Chanyeol harus menikmatinya selagi bisa, ditarikanya wajah yang lebih kecil lalu dikecupnya bibir itu kilat dan di ulang beberapa kali hingga Baekhyun tertawa karna geli

Dia tidak perna ingin jenis hubungan yang diungkapkan dengan kata kata secara terus menerus karna itu membuat hubungan terasa hambar, Chanyeol hanya perlu menikmati waktu kebersamaannya dan menjaga Baekhyun agar tetap menjadi miliknya sekarang dan selamanya

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	21. 20-Make Him Mine-Baekkie21

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **Make Him Mine**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda mungil dengan rambut pinkishnya berjalan gontai keluar dari ruang meeting SS Entertainment, perusahaan musik terbesar di Korea Selatan. Pemuda mungil itu bernama Baekhyun, seorang penulis lagu terkenal. Semua orang suka dengan lagu yang Baekhyun buat, semua orang memuja lagu-lagunya, namun tidak dengan atasannya. Jika bukan karena gaji menjadi seorang penulis lagu di SS Entertainment tinggi, mungkin Baekhyun sudah memilih untuk angkat kaki dari perusahaan itu. Toh, lagipula pasti banyak agensi musik yang akan merekrutnya.

"Baek, jangan dipikirkan ucapan sajangnim tadi, kita semua tau kan dia memang begitu"hibur Sehun. Oh Sehun adalah sahabat Baekhyun sejak Baekhyun berkerja di SS Entertainment. Sehun bukan penulis lagu seperti Baekhyun, dia bahkan tidak bisa membaca not balok tapi kemampuan dancenya sukses membuat dia menjadi salah satu koreografer terbaik dan tentunya tertampan.

"Seandainya aku punya banyak uang, sudah kusumpal mulut Sungmin dengan tumpukan dollar"gerutu Baekhyun membuat Sehun tertawa, mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat makan siang di kantin. Kantin di SS Entertainment terlihat sangat berkelas dan mewah. Kabar baiknya adalah khusus bagi para karyawan hanya membayar setengah harga, Sehun dan Baekhyun tentu memanfaatkan hal itu melihat tingginya harga makanan di kantin ini.

"Kau itu sudah kaya, Baek. Apa perlu aku menyebutkan berapa total royalti yang kau dapatkan dari karya-karyamu itu?"balas Sehun santai sambil meminum bubble tea kesayangannya. Sehun tau, se kesal-kesalnya Baekhyun dengan atasannya, dia tetap setia bekerja untuk SS Entertainment.

"Ish, tapi kan aku juga harus menabung, biaya hidup di Korea tidak murah asal kau tau pelatih dance kaku" lagi Baekhyun membalas ucapan Sehun dengan nada juteknya, memang susah jika sudah berdebat dengan pemuda Byun itu. Percakapan terhenti setelah itu, Sehun dan Baekhyun menyantap makan siang mereka dalam diam.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun menoleh mencari siapa yang memanggilnya. Namun kemudian ia mendengus ketika melihat seorang lelaki tan melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia bersahabat dengan orang konyol itu.

"Ada apa Kim Kai?"tanya Baekhyun malas sambil mengaduk milkshake strawberry yang sudah hampir habis.

"Kau di panggil Sungmin sajangnim, cepat temui dia di ruangannya"balas Kai lalu dengan tak tau malunya menyedot minuman Sehun. Sehun yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu hanya mencibir dan ditanggapi dengan cengiran. Kai memang terbiasa melakukan hal ini. Untung saja Kai itu adalah sahabat Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Apa lagi yang diinginkan si cerewet itu"gerutu Baekhyun sambil cepat-cepat menghabiskan sisa french friesnya.

"Semangat, Baek! Jangan menggerutu terus, nanti cantiknya hilang"goda Sehun menyemangati Baekhyun yang dihadiahi delikan tajam.

"Terserah kau saja lah, aku pergi"

Sehun dan Kai terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun, sudah hampir 5 tahun mereka bekerja di agensi ini dan Baekhyun masih belum bisa berdamai dengan sikap bosnya.

"Kai, kau sudah buat koreografi untuk bagian reffnya?"tanya Sehun yang masih menikmati makan siangnya. Kai yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya membuat Sehun mendongak menatap Kai yang kemudian dia paham, Kai pasti lupa lagi. Tolong ingatkan Sehun untuk menggetok otak udang milik Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh kau, silahkan duduk" Sungmin mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk di sebelah lelaki yang sepertinya tidak asing bagi Baekhyun. Dan seperti biasa Baekhyun menampilkan senyum palsunya kemudian mengikuti instruksi dari atasannya.

"Jadi seperti yang kalian ketahui, sebetar lagi ada boygrup baru yang akan debut, saya harap kalian berdua bisa membuat lagu energik yang penuh makna. Saya tahu kalian berdua bisa membuat lagu yang bisa mempopulerkan boygrup ini, yang satu penulis terkenal dan satunya produser yang tak kalah populer. Saya harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Akan ada hadiah dariku jika debut boygrup ini bisa menjadi hits di akhir tahun ini"jelas Sungmin panjang lebar. Baekhyun dan lelaki di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan atasannya.

"Oh saya hampir lupa, Baekhyun ini Park Chanyeol, produser yang akan bekerja sama denganmu dan Chanyeol, ini Byun Baekhyun, penulis lagu yang sudah tadi saya jelaskan"

Mendengar penjelasan dari atasannya, Baekhyun sontak menoleh ke arah lelaki di sebelahnya begitu pula dengan lelaki itu, Chanyeol.

"Kau"ucap Baekhyun tajam penuh penekanan sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memasang muka masam. Sungmin dibuat bingung dengan kelakuan dua orang yang ada di depannya. Entahlah apakah kedua orang di hadapannya ini sudah saling mengenal.

"Sajangnim, apa tidak bisa aku membuat lagu ini dengan produser lain?"tanya Baekhyun setelah memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol. Sungmin mengernyit heran.

"Baekhyun, saya harap kau bisa bekerja dengan professional, lagi pula saya sudah sangat yakin dengan memasangkan kalian berdua"balas Sungmin dengan nada tak ingin dibantah.

Selesainya pertemuan dan penjelasan singkat itu, Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari ruangan atasannya dengan kesal diikuti dengan Chanyeol yang terus mengekor padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bisakah kau stop mengikutiku?"gerutu Baekhyun kesal, Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Bisa kita bicara berdua, Baek? Ada banyak hal yang mau aku jelaskan"pinta Chanyeol memohon sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Baekhyun lembut. Tatapan putus asa terlihat jelas pada iris hitam Chanyeol.

"Simpan semua penjelasanmu dan jika kau mencari studio yang akan kita pakai, studio itu ada di sebelah sana yang ruangannya berwarna coklat muda"balas Baekhyun acuh sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan dengan dagunya kemudian melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol. Namun langkah Baekhyun kalah cepat, terbukti dengan Chanyeol yang cepat-cepat menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam studio mereka.

"Ya! Apa yang kau inginkan, huh?!"bentak Baekhyun kesal, tubuh mungilnya saat ini sedang terkukung dengan kedua tangan kekar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku minta maaf, tak bisakah kita mengulangnya kembali. Maksudku, setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan lagi, butuh berapa banyak kata maaf sehingga kau mau memberiku kesempatan lagi, Baek? Aku mohon"ucap Chanyeol putus asa. Baekhyun dari dulu selalu berhasil menghindar darinya. Ratusan pesan dan emailnya tak pernah mendapat balasan, mungkin Baekhyun bahkan tak pernah membacanya. Maka ketika ia mendapat tawaran untuk bekerja sama dengan Baekhyun, tentu ia pasti menerimanya.

"Lalu membuatku patah hati seperti orang gila lagi? Hell no! Sudah, aku mau pergi"balas Baekhyun acuh sambil berusaha keluar dari kukungan Chanyeol namun tenaga Chanyeol tentu lebih besar dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol marah bercampur kesal, namun Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun, melihat tatapan putus asa Chanyeol membuat ia iba. Padahal jika diingat lagi, kejadian tahun lalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menjadi seperti orang gila.

 **[FLASHBACK] 27 NOVEMBER 2016**

Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika besar kemungkinan ia sempat mencoba satu baju untuk lebih dari dua kali. Acara penting seperti apa yang akan Baekhyun hadiri sampai ia harus mengobrak abrik lemarinya hanya untuk mencari pakaian yang bagus untuknya.

"Ya! Ini sudah jam BYUN BAEKHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya melihat keadaan kamar Baekhyun yang tak bisa dikatakan sebuah kamar. Baekhyun hanya menggosokan telinganya setelah mendengar teriakan cempreng milik Luhan. "Lebih baik kau bantu aku carikan pakaian yang bagus untukku"

"KAU GILA. Ini hanya makan malam bersama Chanyeol. H"tekan Luhan sambil membereskan kamar sahabat yang menurutnya gila itu. Baekhyun mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan dari sahabat karibnya. "Ini hanya setahun sekali, dan ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke 24"tegas Baekhyun.

"24 tahun bukan _sweet seventeen_ jadi jangan berlebihan, hyun" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghadap Luhan membuat si pria rusa terlonjak kaget.

"Apa ini bagus? Apa perpaduannya cocok?"tanya Baekhyun sambil memutar mutar badannya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun seperti bocah yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Apapun yang kau pakai itu bagus, dan kuingatkan ini sudah jam 7 tuan Byun" jawaban Luhan membuat Baekhyun melotot, ia langsung memakai sneakersnya dengan terburu buru lalu mengambil tas selempangnya.

"Lu, aku percayakan kamarku kepadamu. Aku mencintaimu!" dan setelah itu Baekhyun telah menghilang dari hadapan Luhan.

"Gila, aku lagi yang menjadi korban"gumam Luhan sedih sambil menatap prihatin kamar super berantakan milik Baekhyun. Ini juga akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk Luhan.

− _OTHER SIDE_

Baekhyun meniup kedua tangannya yang sudah mulai menggigil. Ia kira Chanyeol sudah menunggunya dengan senyuman lebar andalannya di taman, karena jika dihitung maka Baekhyun sudah telat hampir setengah jam. Udara dingin yang terus berhembus seolah menemani Baekhyun yang sedang duduk sendirian di ayunan. Jam arlojinya sudah menunjukan pukul 09.00 malam dan Chanyeol belum mengabarinya apalagi menampakan dirinya. Baekhyun sudah berulang kali menghubungi kekasih tiangnya dan mengiriminya beberapa pesan namun tak satupun yang Chanyeol balas. Sejujurnya ia bisa saja pergi dan berhenti menunggu Chanyeol karena mungkin saja saat Baekhyun telat Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan dia, tapi ketika ia mengingat betapa menggebunya Chanyeol saat mengajaknya makan malam membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak dari taman.

"Mungkin Chanyeol sedang ada masalah di jalan, dia pasti datang. Pasti". Kalimat itu terus Baekhyun ramalkan untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Walaupun bibirnya sudah mulai membeku, bahkan ia sudah tak mampu mengayunkan kedua kakinya seperti yang dia lakukan satu setengah jam yang lalu.

"Chanyeol pasti datang Byun"ucapnya lagi sambil bergetar, kini jam arlojinya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam.

"BYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"pekikan cempreng itu membuat Baekhyun mendongak lalu menyungginggkan senyum lemahnya. Itu bukan Chanyeol yang Baekhyun nanti kedatangannya dari tadi, namun itu Luhan dengan wajah paniknya.

"AYO PULANG. Sudah jam segini, dia pasti tak datang" Luhan berniat menggandeng Baekhyun namun ditolak oleh si mungil. Baekhyun menggeleng lemah lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Ini hari ulang tahunnya, aku tak boleh meninggalkannya" jawaban tersinting yang pernah Luhan dengar. Si pria rusa langsung menghubungi seseorang sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya emosi, kemudian ia berbicara dengan nafas memburu ke seseorang yang sedang ia hubungi.

Tak butuh waktu lama, lima belas menit kemudian seorang lelaki albino datang menghampiri Luhan dan Baekhyun. Ia menganga meilhat kondisi Baekhyun. Menggigil dan terluka hatinya. Itu adalah gambaran yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi Baekhyun.

"Ayo pulang, Chanyeol takkan datang malam ini"ucap Sehun sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun kemudian mendongak lalu menatap Sehun tajam. "Apa maksudmu, keparat?!". Sehun memang sahabat dekat Chanyeol, tapi dia pasti berbohongkan.

"Chanyeol takkan datang karena mungkin dia sudah di pesawat menuju New York"jelas Sehun hati-hati tak ingin menambah luka sahabat sekaligus pacar sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun tertawa hambar dan tampa disadari air matanya meleleh.

"Kau kira aku bodoh?! Chanyeol tak mungkin pergi! Tadi siang ia mengajakku untuk kencan malam ini!"teriak Baekhyun ke arah Sehun. Sehun menundukan kepalanya, tak tega dengan kondisi Baekhyun saat ini. Tanpa sepatah katapun Baekhyun pergi dengan sedikit pincang karena kram di kedua kakinya. Ia nyaris membeku. Sial, bayangkan saja Baekhyun telah duduk sendirian di ayunan taman dengan suhu -2 derajat ditambah pakaian yang ia kenakan tak cukup tebal untuk membuatnya tetap hangat.

"Byun! Kau mau kemana?!"susul Luhan namun Baekhyun mendorongnya, dorongannya lemah namun Luhan dapat melihat luka di dalam tatapan Baekhyun. "Biarkan aku sendiri"

Kemudian Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa menatap sedih punggung begetar Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh.

− _MONTH LATER_

Semua email, panggilan, dan pesan dari Baekhyun tak ada yang mendapat balasan dari Chanyeol dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun menjadi orang gila. Dan mulai hari ini Baekhyun bertekad untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan melupakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun rasa mengambil cuti sebulan sudah cukup, ia harus kembali maju ke depan. Awalnya Baekhyun kira Sehun bohong, ia kira Chanyeol akan datang keesokan paginya sambil berlutut meminta maaf kepadanya dengan membawa sekardus susu strawberry kesukaannya, namun ternyata Sehun benar. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Sakit hati itu pasti, namun Baekhyun sadar, ia masih harus melanjutkan hidupnya.

Esoknya Baekhyun kembali masuk dan menjadi penulis lagu yang dapat diandalkan SS Entertainment. Tapi Sehun, Luhan, dan Kai yang notabene sahabat Baekhyun sadar akan perubahan Baekhyun. Sahabat mungil mereka menjadi lebih tertutup untuk orang baru dan mereka memaklumi itu. Tugas mereka sekarang adalah untuk membuat Baekhyun kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang ceria bahkan menjadi happyvirus seperti dulu−

 **[FLASBACK OFF]**

−namun semua pertahanan yang telah ia bangun hancur begitu saja ketika si mungil melihat namja jakung dengan tatapan bersalahnya.

"Baiklah, setelah pengerjaan album winter ini selesai, akan kupertimbangkan"balas Baekhyun final kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol rasa kedua kakinya berubah menjadi jelly. Ia tak bisa menghapus senyumnya setelah mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Bukan suatu kepastian jika ia bisa kembali dengan Baekhyun, namun setidaknya itu adalah jalan bagi Chanyeol untuk kembali lagi dengan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **DAY 1**

Chanyeol bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, ia juga mandi lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jika dipikirkan kembali, ini kali pertama sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Baekhyun yang membuat dirinya rela menghabiskan setengah jam hanya untuk memilih baju yang akan ia pakai. Pakaian yang bagus akan membuat kesan yang baik di hari pertama ia mencoba mendekatkan diri lagi dengan Baekhyun. Kemudian pilihannya jatuh kepada sebuah kemeja berwarna peach yang merupakan kado ulang tahun Baekhyun saat ia berumur 23 tahun, dan ia memilih sebuah jeans untuk bawahannya. Ia juga memakai sebuah sneaker putih, itu sneaker yang berharga untuknya karena itu adalah barang couple pertama yang ia miliki bersama Baekhyun.

Selesai menyisir rambutnya dan memberinya sedikit gel, Chanyeol bergegas mengambil tas yang ia sampirkan di kursi kerjanya kemudian keluar dari apartemennya. Mungkin Chanyeol akan sarapan di minimarket di seberang gedung apartemennya. Entah sarapan seperti apa yang akan Chanyeol makan.

"Hai Baekhyun"sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya ketika tak sengaja bertemu dengan Baekhyun di lobby agensi, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil membalas sapaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak masalah dengan itu, ini berarti ia harus berkerja ekstra untuk bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki ide lagu?"tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeimbangi langkah si mungil. Baekhyun terlihat menatap Chanyeol kemudian melihat style Chanyeol hari ini.

"Sudah ada, tapi masih belum yakin dengan ide itu"balas Baekhyun, ia terlihat sedikit merona setelah melihat apa yang Chanyeol kenakan hari ini. Chanyeol merasakan itu tapi ia tak ingin terlalu berharap untuk itu.

Mereka tak memulai pembicaraan apapun setelah memasuki studio, Baekhyun memilih duduk di kursi kerja favoritnya sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di sofa kecil yang tersedia di studio mereka. Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun yang duduk membelakangi dirinya, hingga iris matanya tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun mengenakan sneakers yang sama dengan apa yang ia kenakan. Baekhyun masih menyimpannya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihatnya, ia memiliki kesempatan besar maka dari itu ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan hal ini.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau ke sini dan berikan beberapa contoh melodi yang ada di idemu?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget lalu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dengan canggung.

 **.**

 **DAY 16**

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam studionya dengan keadaan lumayan berantakan, rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan dan tangan kanannya memegang segelas Americano.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tidur saja dulu. Kau sudah semalaman tidak tidur, nanti yang ini biar aku yang melanjutkan"ucap Chanyeol yang dari tadi menatap khawatir ke arah Baekhyun namun pemuda mungil hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol mendengus, mantan kekasihnya ini masih saja keras kepala.

"Kau harus tidur, aku tak ingin kau sakit" kini Chanyeol mengatakannya sambil menuntun Baekhyun untuk merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa. Baekhyun yang memang sudah sangat kelelahan hanya menurut saja.

Chanyeol ingin keluar membeli Americano juga namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan ada tangan mungil yang menahannya. Tangan kanan Baekhyun menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh, si mungil sudah terlelap namun tak mau melepaskan genggamannya. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah, melihat Baekhyun saja sudah bisa membuatnya merasa segar lagi tanpa harus meminum kopi.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Byun. Sangat mencintaimu"ucap Chanyeol tulus dengan tangan kanannya yang terus mengelus surai pink milik Baekhyun.

"Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi aku akan memilikimu lagi, Byun Baekhyun" kemudian Chanyeol mencuri kecupan di bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menggeliat lucu untuk meresponnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka menghabiskan kurang lebih 3 minggu dalam menyelesaikan lagu winter untuk debut boygrup terbaru SS Entertainment. Mereka menjadi lebih dekat dan akrab namun itu bukan berarti Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya menerima Chanyeol, masih ada banyak pemikiran buruk mengenai Chanyeol di otak Baekhyun. Chanyeol tau itu dan ia semakin bertekad untuk terus meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau masih ingat dengan janjimu waktu itu?"tanya Chanyeol pelan namun Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya.

"Iya, aku akan mempertimbangkannya,Yeol"balas Baekhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah si jakung, ia masih fokus dengan mendengarkan hasil rekaman dari member boygrup baru itu.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. "Apa kau bisa pergi ke café 88 malam ini?"tanya Chanyeol penuh harap, ia kini telah mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh mendengarnya lalu ia terlihat berpikir.

"Bisa tapi setelah pertemuanku dengan member Boys Generation (boygrup baru)"balas Baekhyun kemudian kembali fokus dengan kegiatannya tadi. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, jawabannya tadi sukses membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar tak karuan.

"Kau ingin ku jemput?" tapi Baekhyun menggeleng, Chanyeol ditolak namun senyumnya tak luntur, setidaknya Baekhyun tak menolak hatinya.

"Chanyeol-ah, bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar?" tiba-tiba Sehun membuka pintu studio tanpa mengatakan permisi. Chanyeol bisa lihat geraman kesal Baekhyun, Baekhyun tak suka jika ada yang menganggunya ketika ia sedang fokus.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu nanti pukul 8 malam" kemudian Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun melepas headphonenya lalu memegang dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat namun ia masih was-was dengan kejadian tahun lalu. Akankah Chanyeol melakukan hal serupa.

"Baek, sajangnim ingin bertemu" kini giliran Kai yang masuk tanpa permisi. Baekhyun mendengus kesal melihatnya.

"Sepertinya kau dan Sehun perlu mengikuti kursus tata karma dan sopan santun"cibir Baekhyun namun Kai malah menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya yang membuat Baekhyun tak bisa menahan tawanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf aku telat"ucap Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah melihat kedatangan Baekhyun walaupun pemuda mungil di hadapannya ini sudah telat lebih dari setengah jam, namun yang terpenting dia masih mau datang menemuinya. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang".

"Kau mau pesan apa?"tanya Chanyeol sambil memberikan menunya, Baekhyun tak ada niat dan memang tak membaca menu itu. Ia hanya memesan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Baekhyun tak bisa berbohong jika jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat ini, ia benar-benar gugup.

"Soju, tolong satu botol soju"pinta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dibuat kaget dengan pesanan Baekhyun, bukankah Baekhyun lemah dalam minum. Tatapan mutlak Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol langsung memesan dua botol soju dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menasehati si Byun.

"Baek, aku ingin menjelaskan kesalah pahaman tahun lalu" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan tanpa berani menatap kedua mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak meresepon, ia menegak gelas pertamanya.

Chanyeol meminum sojunya kemudian menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku pergi bukan karena aku ingin, aku tak berniat membuat mu menunggu, kepergianku saat itu sangat mendadak" mulai Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau kan masih tetap bisa menghubungiku lewat pesan singkat"balas Baekhyun tak terima, sepertinya ia mulai mabuk. Baekhyun bukanlah seseorang yang kuat minum.

"Ponselku terjatuh ke dalam selokan dan langsung rusak, aku ingin pergi ke rumahmu tapi aku tak bisa, beliau melarangku"

"Beliau? Siapa?"tanya Baekhyun bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"Ayahmu, ia ingin aku menjadi produser yang handal jika aku ingin bersanding denganmu, Beliau dengan tiba-tiba memintaku untuk pergi ke New York dengan tiket yang sudah ia siapkan persis sebelum aku akan berangkat menemuimu malam itu" Baekhyun kaget dibuatnya. Mana mungkin ayahnya yang selalu tersenyum ketika Baekhyun bercerita tentang Chanyeol akan menjadi setega itu.

"Tidak mungkin ayahku! Kau jangan berbohong!"pekik Baekhyun yang sudah sepenuhnya mabuk namun masih berusaha menahan kesadarannya. Chanyeol kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ayahmu ingin aku menjadi sederajat dengan kau yang notabene dari keluarga musik yang terhormat. Aku ingin berlari mengabarimu namun aku malah jatuh dan merusak ponselku kemudian Byun ahjussi langsung menjemputku. Aku sangat ingin mengatakannya namun kemudian Byun ahjussi memintaku untuk merahasiakan ini. Sangat sulit untuk tidak menghubungimu namun jika aku melanggarnya, aku takkan bisa lagi bersamamu"

"Aku merasa menjadi pria brengsek ketika mendengar cerita mengenai kau yang menunggu hingga nyaris membeku di taman dari Sehun. Aku ingin datang menghampirimu dengan membawakanmu susu strawberry kesukaanmu dan memberimu pelukan hangat untuk menenangkanmu, tapi kau tahu, aku tak bisa. Dan aku tersiksa akan fakta itu"

"Chanyeol jahat! Benar-benar jahat! Chanyeol pergi dan Baekhyun menunggu!"racau Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mendongak menatap Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum pahit mendengarnya.

"Aku sayang Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol pergi. Aku rindu Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol tak ada. Tapi aku dengan bodohnya tetap mencintai Chanyeol! Chanyeol jahat!"pekik Baekhyun.

"Jelaskan! Jelaskan! Jelaskan!" kemudian si mungil meminta penjelasan lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum sendu melihatnya, ia teringat akan perjalan pahit yang ia lalui setahun ini. Hidup tanpa Baekhyun itu bagaikan neraka. Setahun tinggal di New York dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai orang asing karena betapa seorang Park Chanyeol berusaha menutup dirinya kala itu.

"Kemudian aku datang kembali ke Seoul dengan sertifikat yang ayahmu harapkan, aku diterima ayahmu namun aku ditolak oleh dirimu—" Chanyeol menghentikannya sejenak kemudian tertawa hambar.

"—Aku bahkan hampir kehilangan akal sehatku ketika kau menjauh dariku secara terus menerus. Namun, Tuhan seperti memberkatiku, SS Entertainment datang dengan tawarannya untuk aku bekerja sama denganmu. Gila jika aku menolaknya, tanpa melihat nominal bayaran, aku langsung menyetujuinya. Karena satu hal. Aku hanya ingin kembali kepadamu" air mata Chanyeol tumpah setelah ia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Baekhyun memang mabuk namun ia masih sadar akan Chanyeol yang menangis. Tangannya terulur mengusap air mata Chanyeol.

Orang dibawah pengaruh alkohol tidak mungkin berbohong akan perasaanya.

"Chanyeol tidak boleh menangis, ayo tersenyum! Aku kan sudah ada di sini"hibur Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya kemudian mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan sangat amat erat. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun masih mau menerimanya setelah semua itu.

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu"ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baekhyun juga sangat mencintai Chanyeol!"balas Baekhyun semangat membuat air mata Chanyeol turun semakin deras. Ia sangat bahagia sekarang, rasanya ia ingin menghentikan waktu jika seandainya besok Baekhyun akan berubah lagi.

"Ayo bersenang-senang! Sebentar lagi natal! Selamat natal Chanyeol-ie!" Baekhyun mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung mendaratkan kecupan bertubi-tubi di bibir pria mungilnya.

"Chanyeol-ie membawa gitar?"tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk gitar yang ada di sebelah kursi Chanyeol. Chanyeol kemudian mengambil gitarnya.

"Baekhyun-ie ingin Chanyeol-ie bermain gitar?"tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan penuh semangat dari Baekhyun.

"Mau nyayi jingle bells!"pinta Baekhyun semangat lalu mengambil sumpitnya, bersiap untuk menjadi seorang drummer dadakan. Chanyeol mengusak kepala Baekhyun gemas.

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh, hey  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh

Kehebatan Baekhyun adalah ia dapat bernyanyi dengan sempurna walaupun ia dalam keadaan mabuk. Fakta tersembunyi dari seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah sebenarnya ia adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal saat duduk di Sekolah Menengah Atas, namun entah mengapa ia lebih memilih menjadi seorang penulis lagu. Kedua pasangan itu bernyanyi terus menerus tanpa memperdulikan tatapan pengunjung lain. Benar kata orang jika,

Al _k_ ohol _itu jahat tapi baik._

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengerang merasakan pening di kepalanya. Ia bergerak gelisah kemudian tersentak kaget. Ada sebuah tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya, Baekhyun menoleh pelan dan berharap jika ini adalah mimpi. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam pengeliatannya sedang memeluknya posesif, wajah tampannya terlihat damai. Baekhyun sontak mengecek pakaiannya dan milik Chanyeol, masih utuh, berarti tak terjadi apapun tadi malam. Kemudian Baekhyun mulai mengingat apa saja yang terjadi di café semalam sekaligus dengan apa saja yang ia katakan. Pipinya merona hebat mengingatnya. Bagaimana bisa pertahanan yang ia bangun selama setahun itu runtuh hanya karena pengaruh alkohol. Namun disisi lain, Baekhyun tak merasa menyesal telah mengungkapkan semuanya. Ia memang masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol, ia masih sangat merindukan Chanyeol, dan ia masih sangat menginginkan Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara serak dari mulut Chanyeol dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun dibuat merona. Suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat sexy ketika baru bangun tidur, Baekhyun bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mendengar suara Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

"Jangan menghindar lagi ya, aku minta maaf. Benar-benar minta maaf"pinta Chanyeol yang sedang bermanja ria di pelukan Baekhyun.

"Kau itu jahat, brengsek"balas Baekhyun pelan dengan tangan yang bergerak menggetok pelan kepala Chanyeol, tingkahnya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Maafkan aku ya sayang, aku memang brengsek. Tapi terima kasih sudah mau tetap mencintai si brengsek ini"ucap Chanyeol dan sialnya Baekhyun lagi-lagi merona.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika aku mencintaimu?!"balas Baekhyun ketus kemudian Chanyeol mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun. Jantung Baekhyun rasanya ingin copot saja melihat wajah Chanyeol yang berada sedekat ini dengan wajahnya.

"Karena kau mengatakannya berkali-kali semalam sayang, aku tahu kau ingat itu" Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda lalu menciumi bibir Baekhyun yang menjadi candu baginya. Bodohnya Baekhyun tak menolak perlakuan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat menciumi wajah kekasih.

"Jangan pergi lagi ya" suara pelan Baekhyun terdengar.

"Aku berjanji mulai sekarang aku akan selalu di sini, di sampingmu, kapanpun, dimanapun. Karena Chanyeol adalah milik Baekhyun, oke"balas Chanyeol dengan terus mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Baekhyun.

"Jadi kita sepasang kekasih lagi sekarang?"tanya Chanyeol menggoda. Sudah dipastikan bagaimana merahnya wajah Baekhyun sekarang.

"Aish, kau ini" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol lalu mengubur dirinya ke dalam selimut.

"Sayangku manis sekali" kemudian lagi-lagi Chanyeol menciumi Baekhyun namun kini perbedannya, Chanyeol melakukan itu di dalam selimut dan Baekhyun tahu ia tak punya tenaga untuk melawan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia seolah melupakan apa yang terjadi setahun yang lalu. Ia hanya merasa ingin terus bersama Chanyeol sampai maut memisahkan.

Dan berakhirlah pasangan itu dengan Chanyeol yang tak berhenti menciumi Baekhyun hingga mentari mulai meninggi. Mereka benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu libur mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[EPILOG** ]

Comeback Boys Generetion sukses, netizen ramai membicarakan bagaimana bagus dan menyentuh lirik sekaligus melodi lagu itu. Mereka mengatakan bahwa lagu itu akan menjadi lagu winter of the year. Tentu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum puas mengetahuinya, tak sia-sia usaha mereka yang bahkan hanya mendapat tidur paling lama 4 jam. Sajangnim yang mengetahui itu langsung merekrut Chanyeol sebagai produser resmi di SS Entertainment. Sajangnim juga langsung memasangkan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun sebagai partner tetap. Hadiah lain dari sajangnim adalah tiket liburan gratis untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang rencananya akan mereka gunakan di tahun baru nanti atau saat ulang tahun Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol sangat tahu jika Baekhyun sejak dulu ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya di negri Sakura itu.

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun erat memasuki gedung SS Entertainment. Kabar hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga sudah mulai tersebar dengan cepat dan ajaibnya semua orang mendukung hubungan mereka. Bahkan menjadikan mereka sebagai pasangan imipian karena faktanya keduanya adalah penulis lagu dan produser hebat. Namun tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti ketika tak sengaja melihat dua orang sedang bermesraan di dalam ruang latihan yang masih kosong dari trainee.

"Xi Luhan! Oh Sehun!"pekik Baekhyun membuat kedua sejoli menengok ke arah pintu. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat kedua sahabatnya yang tertangkap basah. Pasti Baekhyun akan dengan heboh menuntut penjelasan, pikir Chanyeol.

"Ok, Byun. Jika kau meminta penjelasan, aku kira kau bisa menilainya sendiri sekarang" setelah mengatakan itu Sehun dengan seenak jidatnya mencium bibir Luhan membuat Luhan memukul perut keras Sehun. Sehun yang tak peduli terus melumat bibir ranum yang menjadi candu bagi seorang Oh Sehun, Luhan yang juga tak bisa menahannya membuatnya malah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun merona sekaligus dibuat melongo melihatnya dan kecupan dari Chanyeol membuat bibirnya menutup setelah terbuka seperti goa.

.

.

The End

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	22. 21-Back to You-Haruchan

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **Back To You**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar pembohong!", "Ya! Kau bodoh sekali sampai sampai kau tidak menyadari bagaimana sebenarnya yang terjadi". Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari hatinya masih tertaut dengan Chanyeol akhirnya kembali bertemu dengan pria jakung itu setelah sekian lama. Dia lemah, dan dia tidak bisa mengelak semuanya. Akankah Baekhyun kembali? Atau tetap teguh dengan egonya?

 **.**

 **.**

Suara dentuman dari musik-musik sarkas itu terus menggema dari satu pengeras ke pengeras lainnya. Semua orang yang ada disana menari bak orang gila yang sedang menikmati fananya dunia. Mereka berperilaku seperti _'live is once, and you can't stop me to make more and more sin haha'_

Pria mungil itu kembali menenguk wiskynya. Sloki itu selalu terisi dan kosong tiap waktunya seiring dengan suasana hati si peneguknya. Jika suasana hatinya turun maka sloki itu kosong, tapi jika susasanya hatinya sedang naik maka sloki itu akan terus terisi tiap detik.

Sayu namun menusuk, tatapan matanya seolah tertuju pada seseorang yang sangat ia benci. Dan faktanya memang seperti itu. Meskipun di matanya tidak ada siapa-siapa di depannya, tapi di dalam hatinya ia tengah merasakan rasa pedih yang amat sangat menyiksa.

"Dasar pembohong!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah racauannya selama mabuk menguasainya. Pria mungil itu beranjak dari kursinya lalu menendang keras kursi itu hingga berputar beberapa kali. Oh! Jangan remehkan tubuh mungilnya karena faktanya tendangan pria itu cukup kuat untuk membuat sebuah kursi patah satu kakinya.

"Gila! Dia gila! Bodoh!"

Mendadak racauannya berubah menjadi tangisan yang cukup keras. Pria mungil itu terduduk di lantai, disaksikan banyak orang yang sadar maupun tidak sadar. Masa bodoh dengan semuanya, dia pun juga tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya digendong oleh seseorang. Gendongan ala bridal itu sontak membuatnya teringat akan masa lalunya yang manis bagaikan permen kapas. Pria mungil itu bisa merasakan tangan kekar yang menggendongnya itu terus menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh, dengan itu tanpa sadar suasana hatinya yang awalnya kacau berubah melunak bahkan menjadi lebih baik.

Hingga ia merasakan tengah didudukkan di sebuah kursi, di saat itulah tidak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

Suara kicauan burung menghampiri pendengarannya, membuat pria mungil itu bangun dari tidurnya.

Pria mungil itu menguap lalu mengucek matanya. Dia mendudukkan diri tapi sayang, kepalanya yang mendadak sakit membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia kembali berbaring dengan erangan keras.

"Sial sekali" ujarnya lalu menyadari satu hal.

Ini bukan kamarnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit kepalanya dia beranjak dari kasur king size yang jujur sangat nyaman.

"Ini dimana? Kenapa aku tidur disana? Dan kenapa aku bisa ganti baju? Byun Baekhyun sadarlah!"

Hingga saat pertanyaan itu berhenti, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan keras dari luar kamar. Pria mungil bernama Baekhyun itu menengok ke luar jendela dan mendapati sebuah lapangan tembak yang luas dengan seorang pria yang tengah berpose seperti bersiap untuk menebak.

Dor!

Baekhyun terkejut. Bukan karena suara tembakannya, tapi lebih tepatnya karena pria yang baru saja menembak dengan tepat sasaran. Raut mukanya sontak berubah tak karuan.

"Jangan bilang dia.."

Di saat yang sama si penembak itu membuka kacamatanya lalu menengok ke jendela yang menampilkan sosok Baekhyun disana. Pria itu menyeringai lalu menyerahkan senapannya ke seorang pria berbadan besar di belakangnya.

Baekhyun yang mengetahui pria itu tengah berjalan pergi langsung keluar dari kamar. Saat sampai di pertengahan tangga, dia dikejutkan dengan si penembak yang saat ini tengah menahannya untuk pergi.

"Kau mau kemana hm?"

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada sengit.

"Tapi sayang sekali, ini jadi urusanku"

Baekhyun mencoba untuk pergi tapi pria itu selalu saja menahannya. Sungguh, dia tidak mengerti apa yang pria tinggi itu inginkan darinya sampai-sampai rela menahannya disini.

"Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun akhirnya menyebut nama pria itu. yang disebut hanya bergidik sambil memasang senyum enteng "Hm?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak ada"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku pergi"

"Tidak bisa"

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Bodoh!"

Demi apapun saat ini Baekhyun ingin keluar dari tempat itu. Tempat dari sebuah kenangannya yang telah lama hilang. Tempat bernaung seseorang yang membuatnya merasakan kekecewaan besar. Orang yang brengsek di matanya, dan itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Bodoh kau bilang?"

"Ya! Kau bodoh sekali sampai sampai kau tidak menyadari bagaimana sebenarnya yang terjadi"

"Persetan dengan semua itu" Baekhyun sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga ia bisa melepaskan diri darinya. Tapi saat dia sampai di ujung tangga, tubuhnya ditarik hingga membentur tembok. Tangan kekar Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya untuk pergi hingga membuat pundak Baekhyun jadi sedikit sakit karena terus tentekan.

"Park Chanyeol—"

"Kau masih tidak percaya denganku?"

Baekhyun diam dengan pandangannya tertuju pada manik mata Chanyeol yang indah itu "Seperti yang kau lihat"

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu terkejut dengan kelakuan Chanyeol, bisa dilihat dari mata sipitnya yang membulat. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang sontak membawanya pada masa masa indahnya. Masa dimana perasaannya belum sekecewa ini dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berhenti saat mereka sudah sangat dekat. Sangat dengan sampai sampai rambut mereka bersentuhan. Baekhyun seperti terkena sengatan lebah bertubi tubi setiap kali merasakan nafas dan tatapan dingin Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengan penglihatannya.

"Dan kau tau" ujarnya sebelum secara perlahan dia mendekat kembali dan tepat sebelum Chanyeol melumat habis bibir Baekhyun, sebuah kalimat diucapkan Chanyeol dengan penuh ketulusan.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Tautan itu terjadi. Tautan yang selama ini Chanyeol rindukan. Dia melampiaskan semuanya secara sadar dan kasar. Dan apa yang selama ini Chanyeol inginkan, sedikit dari mereka sudah menjadi kenyataan.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar melenguh. Sebenarnya dia menolak keras, bahkan dia sampai memukul keras dada Chanyeol agar pria itu berhenti melumat kasar bibirnya. Namun sayang, kekuatan dan setan yang ada di dalam dirinya terlalu munafik untuk menuruti egonya. Dan bodohnya dia membalas tautan Chanyeol dengan tak kalah kasarnya.

Mereka bergulat penuh dengan posisi dan kegiatan yang sama hingga salah satu dari mereka—tentu saja Bakehyun—melepaskan tautan mereka secara sepihak. Deru nafas mereka terdengar jelas hingga membuat keheningan pecah begitu saja.

"Brengsek"

"Rupanya kau juga merindukanku"

Baekhyun mendecih lalu berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Chanyeol kembali menahannya dengan lebih keras "Lepaskan"

Chanyeol hanya diam sambil memandang wajah Baekhyun yang setelah dia telaah semakin cantik. Ya, mungkin karena efek setelah putus dengannya Baekhyun jadi terlalu banyak makan, terlihat dari pipi Baekhyun yang sedikit chubby. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol tersipu di dalam diam—untung saja tidak terlihat oleh Baekhyun.

"Chan—"

"Biarkan aku melihat wajah manismu setelah sekian lama"

"Jangan asal bicara" ketus Baekhyun dengan tatapan sinis.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh"

"Pembohong"

"Aku tidak akan berbohong jika itu tentangmu"

"Pengkhianat"

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak akan berbohong jika itu tentangmu ataupun sedang bersamamu"

Baekhyun berusaha menguatkan egonya. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak kembali jatuh dalam perasaat kalut yang mengusik jiwanya, dia berusaha untuk menghilangkan bayangan Chanyeol dari hatinya, dia berusaha melenyapkan itu semua tapi sekarang?

"Kau masih belum menerima maafku?"

"Tidak akan pernah"

Lisan Baekhyun berkata demikian tapi hatinya?

Baekhyun langsung berlari saat pria itu lengah. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya sampai di luar rumah Chanyeol. Jarak rumah Chanyeol—yang bisa dibilang istana—dengan gerbang masuk membuatnya kelelahan di awal, tapi demi melarikan diri dari Chanyeol dia rela menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama Baekhyun sampai di sebuah halte. Dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian karena keadaannya yang yah.. sedikit menyedihkan, terutama pada kakinya. Terdapat banyak luka di kakinya, dan juga keadaannya terlihat seperti tawanan yang baru kabur dari penjaranya. Dan memang benar, Baekhyun baru saja kabur dari masa lalunya.

Baekhyun terduduk dengan pandangan kosong. Sesekali dia mengusap peluh di wajahnya sambil merasakan perih di kakinya. Tapi dia masih bisa bersyukur, setidaknya dia tidak dikurung dan dibejati oleh Chanyeol.

Seketika masa lalunya yang manis kembali teringat. Baekhyun masih mengingat jelas bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, dia masih mengingat senyuman pria tinggi itu, dia masih mengingat ciuman manis mereka, dan dia juga mengingat buaian Chanyeol yang begitu memabukkannya hingga lupa akan dunia yang fana ini.

Semua itu, Baekhyun mengingatnya. Dan semua rasa manis itu dihancurkan habis oleh orang yang sama. Ya, Chanyeol membuatnya nyaman sebelum membuatnya merasakan sakit dan kesepian yang mendalam.

.

 _Flashback_

 _._

" _Kau—"_

" _Jangan bicara denganku"_

 _Baekhyun mengeratkan kepalan kosongnya seiring dengan amarahnya yang semakin naik. Baekhyun mendekat lalu menatap sengit pria tinggi yang saat ini tengah mengacuhkannya dengan tampilan topless alias tidak memakai atasan sehelaipun._

" _Park Chanyeol!"_

" _Jangan bicara padaku!" Bentak Chanyeol tepat di depan Baekhyun. suara nyaring Chanyeol membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya tergantikan dengan rasa tertekan dan gugup yang kuat._

 _Mata indah Baekhyun mulai tergenangi oleh air mata. Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan hal itu, saat ini dia lebih mementingkan egonya daripada hatinya yang nyatanya ikut menangis bersama Baekhyun._

" _Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku.."_

 _Chanyeol memasang wajah datar lalu berkata "Karena aku sadar"_

 _Baekhyun mendongak tanpa suara._

" _Kalau aku salah telah memilihmu"_

 _Hati rapuh milik pria mungil itu hancur. Semua kepercayaannya kepada Chanyeol kandas begitu saja. Chanyeol membuatnya hancur dalam satu detik ucapannya yang menyakitkan. Baekhyun hilang karena Chanyeol._

" _Park Chanyeol ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau seperti ini? kenapa kau berubah?"_

" _Aku tidak berubah" Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah menangis dalam diam "Aku hanya sadar akan kesalahanku. Itu saja"_

 _Dan setelah itu Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa berucap apa-apa. Chanyeol menutup pintu apartementnya kencang hingga membuat suaranya menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan._

" _Pengkhianat. Kau pengkhianat!"_

 _._

 _Flassback end._

.

Baekhyun menghentikan lamunannya saat mendengar suara LCD raksasa yang berada tepat di persimpangan kota. Dengan wajah yang lesu dia menyimak dan mendengar seluruh kalimat yang diucapkan sang pembawa acara. Dan dari title yang di tampilkan disana membuatnya kembali merasakan sakit, lebih sakit dari luka di kakinya.

' **Park Chanyeol Sang Atlet Tebak Nasional Memutuskan Untuk Pensiun Dini'**

"Ada apa lagi dengan dirimu?" gumamnya sambil menatap sendu judul hitam yang sangat terlihat jelas itu. Semua orang mulai berbisik bisik tentang atlet berbakat itu. Mereka heran dan penasaran tentang alasan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pensiun dini.

"Apakah dia cedera?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku tidak pernah melihat berita dirinya cedera"

"Jangan-jangan dia berkencan!"

"Kau gila. Atlet tidak akan seperti idol yang harus sembunyi sembunyi"

Baekhyun kembali meruntuki apa yang terjadi saat ini. Chanyeol pensiun dan dia tidak tahu apa alasannya. Bukan hanya Baekhyun, semua warga Korea pun tidak tahu apa alasan pria caplang yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya itu.

Tunggu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah disini.

Baekhyun meremas pakaiannya tepat di bagian dadanya. Dia berusaha menahan isakan di antara orang-orang yang terkadang masih menatapnya nanar. Baekhyun yang lemah berusaha untuk kuat, tapi kenyataannya tidak sesuai dengan yang di inginkan.

Ya. Baekhyun terlalu lemah menerima kenyataan bahwa dia sakit saat melihat Chanyeol jatuh. Pria mungil itu pada akhirnya tidak bisa menghindari satu hal penting yang membuatnya selalu kalut.

Satu hal bahwa Baekhyun masih mencintai Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kak ayo! Aku bisa terlambat!"

"Iya iya! Tunggu sebentar!"

Seorang remaja pria—sekitar berumur 17 tahun—berdiri dengan melipat tangan di dada. Wajahnya berubah masam melihat kakaknya belum keluar dari rumah, padahal waktu sudah sangat mepet.

"Kak Baekhyun ayo!"

Saat itu juga Baekhyun keluar dengan setelan santainya beserta tas berisi kotak makan adiknya "Sudah nih, puas?"

"Hehe"

"Adikku memang suka terburu-buru ya"

"Bukan aku tapi kakak yang lama"

"Hei Byun Kihyun, masih mending kakakmu ini mau menemanimu ke tempat latihan. Dasar"

Kihyun tersenyum bodoh samping menggaruk garuk belakang kepalanya. Nampaknya Kihyun masih suka menggoda Baekhyun meskipun dirinya hampir menginjak usia dewasa.

Mereka berangkat menggunakan bus dalam kota. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak perlu menemani Kihyun karena ini memang latihan rutin Kihyun. Kihyun sangat suka olahraga menembak sehingga dia berusaha keras bekerja demi bisa mengkursuskan Kihyun di pelatihan olahraga yang terkenal dan terjamin. Baekhyun tidak keberatan jika dia harus sakit ataupun yang lainnya, yang terpenting dia bisa membahagiakan adik tersayangnya itu.

Mereka sampai di tempat latihan—lebih tepatnya di sebuah lapangan tembak kota. Kihyun dengan semangatnya yang membara masuk ke dalam tempat latihan. Baekhyun mengikutinya hingga dia bisa melihat Kihyun yang sedang mempersiapkan dirinya berlatih panah.

"Kakak bisa duduk aula itu. Kalau disini takut membahayakan sekitar" Ujar Kihyun sambil tersenyum.

"Hm. Kakak akan ke sana. Semangat Byun Kihyun!"

"Ya!" Kihyun membalasnya tak kalah semangat. Baekhyun membawa kotak makan Kihyun bersama dengan dirinya ke aula tembok kaca. Selain keselamatannya, Baekhyun juga bisa melihat Kihyun secara leluasa.

Tepat Baekhyun tengah memperhatikan Kihyun menembak, nampak seorang pria yang Baekhyun kenal menghampiri Kihyun lalu berbicara dengan Kihyun. Sesekali pria itu menepuk bahu Kihyun dengan balasan senyum cerah dari Kihyun.

Tiba-tiba Kihyun melihat Baekhyun lalu menunjuk ke arahnya. Sepertinya Kihyun tengah membicarakan Baekhyun. Sontak Baekhyun tegang dan sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Oh jadi itu kakakmu?"

"Iya kak. Kakakku manis kan?"

"Hm" gumam pria itu "dia lebih manis dari yang kau kira"

"Memangnya kak Chanyeol pernah bertemu kakakku?"

"Sering" Chanyeol tersenyum simpul "Latihan yang keras! Aku akan mendukungmu dari aula"

Kihyun mengangguk mantap lalu melanjutkan latihannya. Chanyeol segera pergi menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah mengikuti arah jalannya hingga akhirnya dia sampai dan duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"K-kau—"

"Kita bertemu lagi"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Chanyeol menoleh lalu kembali tersenyum simpul "Aku pelatih disini"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Hm.. mungkin hari ini? aku seperti di dunia pararel" ujarnya lalu tertawa. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, nampaknya Chanyeol beralih profesi menjadi pelatih tembak.

"Apa ini karena pensiun dinimu?" Baekhyun bertanya sehalus mungkin, dia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol sendiri hanya diam sambil menatap Kihyun yang tengah menembak disana.

"Aku pikir kau tidak tau kabar itu"

"Jawab aku" tegas Baekhyun begitu juga dengan wajahnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas sembari menyibakkan poni komanya itu sebagai tanda frustasi "Kau tahu sendiri tidak ada yang aku lakukan selain menembak, jadi simpulkan saja sendiri"

Baekhyun tidak membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Dia tau jika Chanyeol berusaha membuatnya menjawab sebuah teka-teki, sama saja dia tidak ingin membahas hal itu.

"Tumben"

"Tumben apa?"

"Kau berbicara santai denganku. Kau terlihat tidak takut denganku. Dan juga.."

Baekhyun menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol. Hingga saat Chanyeol tersenyum manis kepadanya, Baekhyun seperti tengah memiliki masa lalunya kembali.

"kita seperti dahulu kala. Manis dan hangat"

Entah hanya Baekhyun saja yang merasakannya, pria mungil itu merasakan seperti ada hembusan angin sejuk yang lewat begitu saja. Baekhyun seketika rindu masa indah itu, masa indah penuh cerita antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa ini rencanamu? Untuk membuatku kembali padamu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Aku tidak sejahat itu. Jujur aku salah waktu itu, aku salah telah menyudutkanmu dan membawamu ke dalam memori masa lalu kita. Semua aku lakukan karena aku terlalu bahagia olehmu"

"Aku bahagia" Chanyeol sedikit menunduk lalu menyeringai "bisa bertemu denganmu lagi setelah dua tahun. Entah siapa yang menyembunyikan diri disini, kau atau aku. Kita tidak tahu. Dan sepertinya Tuhan memang membuat kita kehilangan kontak begitu saja"

Baekhyun terus mendengar apa yang dilontarkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun diam, dia tidak mengelak ataupun marah saat Chanyeol mengatakan apa yang dia ingin katakan. Baekhyun memang seperti tersihir dan terkunci agar tidak bisa memberontak kepada Chanyeol dan rasa-rasanya dia paham dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"Awal dari perpisahan kita memang karena diriku. Aku tertekan, aku berusaha mencari keberadaan diriku yang sebenarnya, hingga tega menyelingkuhi dirimu" Di saat itu Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sejenak, dia bisa melihat air muka Baekhyun mulai berubah. Pria jakung itu tersenyum simpul lalu kembali melanjutkan pernyataannya.

"Tapi aku sadar, ternyata memang inilah aku. Inilah diriku. Aku seperti melukai diriku sendiri, dan aku sadar aku juga melukai hati seorang yang memang aku cintai"

Baekhyun menunduk. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat ini. Chanyeol seperti membuatnya sadar akan kebenaran yang sebenarnya, tapi lidahnya kelu untuk mengatakannya.

"Baekhyun" Nada bicara Chanyeol berubah, membuat Baekhyun tergerak untuk menatapnya "kau tau kan aku seorang penembak?"

Baekhyun diam, berarti Baekhyun mengiyakan "Seorang penembak tidak akan melukai dirinya sendiri. Mereka pasti akan menembak target yang mereka tuju. Aku selalu melakukan hal itu dalam kehidupanku, menembak cita-cita dan harapanku dengan kerja keras dan usaha"

"Tapi sayangnya aku lalai dalam hal itu. aku lalai dan aku menembak diriku sendiri, dan juga menembak dirimu"

"kau terluka karenaku"

Baekhyun berubah gelisah. Dia meruntuki keegoisannya, dan dia menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dia yang terluka disini.

Chanyeol juga terluka karenanya.

"Kak Baekhyun!"

Mereka terbuyarkan dengan Kihyun yang memanggil Baekhyun dari lapangan tembak. Baekhyun hanya melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum "Kihyun semangat"

"Latihan yang rajin!" seru Chanyeol dari tempat yang sama. Baekhyun terperangah sedangkan pria jakung itu tersenyum seperti seorang idiot, idiot yang sedang menghibur orang yang dia sayang.

"Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun "Kau berusaha menjelaskan semuanya?"

"Aku pikir inilah saat yang tepat. Dan aku tidak menyangka reaksimu seperti itu" Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya "Aku bersyukur bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu"

"dan aku menyerahkan semua keputusan kepadamu, Baekhyun-ah"

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Pergelutan di pikiran Baekhyun masih saja terjadi. Mulai pagi hingga malam, dia tidak habis memikirkan pernyataan Chanyeol yang terkesan melimpahkan semua rasa bersalahnya saat itu juga, membuatnya berpikir panjang untuk bisa menjalin hubungan baik dengan Chanyeol ataupun hanya sekedar tahu saja dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih ingat semua yang Chanyeol katakan, dan pria mungil itu ragu apakah Chanyeol masih mencintainya. Setelah kejadian perselingkuhan itu Baekhyun tidak pernah ikut campur dalam hal yang berbau dengan Chanyeol ataupun pasangan selingkuhnya itu. Tapi dengan mencerna ucapan Chanyeol waktu itu, Baekhyun cukup yakin jika Chanyeol tidak berencana kembali kepadanya. Mungkin Chanyeol telah memiliki yang lebih baik dari Baekhyun, terutama wanita.

Dan Baekhyun merasakan nyeri saat memikirkan hal itu.

Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya. Dia memikirkan tentang ciuman Chanyeol waktu itu. Jika memang bukan karena ingin membuatnya kembali lantas apa? Merindukannya? Kata merindu yang Chanyeol ucapkan waktu itu membuatnya kalut begitu saja, membuatnya frustasi saat sedang memikirkan hal lain yang di awal saja sudah membuat nyeri.

"Byun Baekhyun antar pesanan ini!"

"Ya!" Seru Baekhyun sembari mengontrol pikirannya. Dia mengambil pesanan dan lalu segera pergi dengan stuker restoran. Baekhyun yang bekerja di restoran cepat saji sudah terbiasa dengan cepat dan tanggap, tapi jika sedang bersama adiknya mungkin dia akan dianggap lelet, padahal adiknya lah yang terlalu cepat.

Baekhyun sampai di tempat tujuannya. Tempat latihan Kihyun.

Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun masuk dan langsung menuju lapangan tembak "Ayamnya sudah datang!"

"Bawa kesini"

Baekhyun berjalan lalu meletakkan pesanan, pizza dan ayam goreng, jangan lupa dua cola ukuran besar.

"Bro bayar ini!"

"Aku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau bilang mau membayarnya? Jangan plin plan dong, aku tidak bawa uang"

Chanyeol mendengus. Saat itulah tatapannya dengan Baekhyun bertemu hingga menciptakan sensasi aneh. Chanyeol terkejut sekaligus terpesona dengan Baekhyun, dan rasanya sama seperti dulu.

"Baekhyun?"

"Cepat bayar" cicit Baekhyun sambil menyembunyikan semu di pipinya "aku harus kembali ke restoran"

' _Kau masih manis seperti dahulu'_

"Oh iya, ini" Chanyeol menyerahkan kartu kreditnya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan malu-malu. Entah apa yang tengah merasuki diri Baekhyun, dia seperti terkena serangan 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'. Dia masih mencintai Chanyeol, dan rasanya seperti awal jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol.

' _Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?'_

Baekhyun mengingat satu penggalan itu. Penggalan lagu yang sangat ia sukai.

Chanyeol tertegun melihat Baekhyun termenung. Dengan sigap Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan mengajaknya berada di sisinya.

"Chan—"

"Baek"

Mereka bertatap kembali. Mereka terlihat seperti prajurit yang tengah mengabdi kepada negara dan kekasihnya, tatapan sendu mereka menyiratkan sebuah teka-teki yang mereka sendiri tidak tahu apa artinya.

"Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa"

"Kau tersipu?" Chanyeol menunjuk wajah Baekhyun yang bersemu "Benar kau tersipu"

Baekhyun gelagapan saat itu juga "Apanya? Tidak!"

"Tapi memang benar kau tersipu" ucap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum. Pria jakung itu langsung mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun gemas "Kita seperti orang pacaran ya kan?"

"Memang dulu kita pacaran"

"Jadi kau mengakui aku pacarmu?"

"Dulu" Singkat padat jelas. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul "Sekarang?"

Baekhyun diam. Antara ya dan tidak. Ya untuk masih mencintai Chanyeol dan tidak untuk status mereka saat ini.

"Daripada kau tegang seperti itu lebih baik kau menembak bersamaku" Chanyeol lalu menarik Baekhyun mendekat kepadanya—persis di depannya. Chanyeol mendekatkan diri di belakang Baekhyun dengan maksud menjaga Baekhyun. Kalian tidak perlu tanya bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun saat ini, yang jelas dia sedang mengontrol detak jantungnya haha.

"Kau pegang senapannya seperti ini" Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun dengan telaten, hingga dia tidak jarang melakukan skipship dengan Baekhyun. Baginya orang lain mungkin mereka terlihat biasa saja, tapi bagi mereka sendiri sama saja seperti membunuh jantung mereka secara perlahan.

"Fokuskan pandanganmu dengan titi merah disana. Harus disana, kalau bisa ke hatiku"

Baekhyun terkikik begitu saja bersama Chanyeol. Ternyata Chanyeol tidak berubah begitu banyak, membuatnya ingin kembali bersama Chanyeol.

"Kau mau gombal atau mengajariku?"

"Oke oke" ujarnya "Coba kau tarik pelatuknya. Langsung tarik, jangan setengah-setengah"

Baekhyun menutup sebelah matanya sambil meringis. Seketika terdengar bunyi tembakan setelah pelatuk ia tarik. Senyum merekah terbentuk di bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku menembak! Chanyeol aku menembak!"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Tegangku langsung hilang begitu saja"

"Karena itulah aku menembak." Chanyeol bersedekap dada "Selain karena aku tertarik akan hal itu, aku juga merasa saat menembak semua beban pikiranku akan hilang"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil hingga dia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari Chanyeol "Itu.."

Baekhyun menunjuk liontin yang Chanyeol pakai "Ah ini, aku menggunakannya sebagai bandul"

"Itu.. punyaku?"

"Memang. Sudah lama aku memakainya, apalagi saat perlombaan. Aku selalu memakainya, sampai saat ini. Aku menganggap ini sebagai perantara kekuatanku" Chanyeol tahu dia salah, Chanyeol tahu dia keras kepala, dan Chanyeol tahu tidak ada harapan untuk kembali bersama Baekhyun. Tapi yang kemarin bukanlah akhir perjuangannya, tapi lebih kepada reaksi bahagianya untuk Baekhyun.

Dan dia pikir ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bisa kembali bersama Baekhyun, bersama seseorang yang sangat dia cintai.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _._

 _Semua yang dia lakukan salah._

 _Chanyeol membuang Baekhyun begitu saja. Dia terbuai akan pengakuan teman-temannya. Dia terbuai akan ketakutan kesendirian yang mendalam. Dia lupa bahwa Baekhyun akan terus menemaninya. Dia lupa dan dia menyesal._

 _Dengan sloki yang terus terisi dia terus minum dan minum. Semua salah, dia salah dan apa yang pria jakung lakukan itu salah. Seharusnya dia tidak meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja, seharusnya dia ingat bahwa Baekhyun mudah sakit hati, Baekhyun mudah terpukul dengan hal kecil, Baekhyun lemah dan Chanyeol mencintainya._

 _Bruk!_

 _Chanyeol ambruk. Dia tidak ingat apa-apa hingga dia merasakan ada yang menopang kepalanya, mengusap rambut coklat madunya lembut seraya berteriak kepadanya untuk segera bangun. Tapi Chanyeol menghiraukannya, dia malah menggenggam tangan halus itu sambil berbisik_

" _Jangan pergi.."_

" _Iya aku tidak akan pergi. Sekarang bangunlah"_

" _Tapi jangan pergi"_

" _Tidak akan" suara itu mulai berbisik "sekarang bangunlah. Aku mohon"_

 _._

 _Chanyeol terbangun seperti seseorang yang terkena mimpi buruk. Dia menghirup nafas sebanyak mungkin sampai akhirnya ada seorang pelayan datang membawa obat pereda mabuk dan air putih._

" _Rupanya anda sudah bangun"_

" _Dimana aku?"_

" _Anda di ruang karyawan pak. Tadi malam anda ambruk begitu saja"_

 _Chanyeol mendengus sambil memegang kepalanya, nampaknya dia mengalami sakit kepala . Pelayan itu menyerahkan obat pereda mabuk dan Chanyeol langsung meminumnya._

" _Oh iya pak, teman anda menjatuhkan ini" ucap pelayan itu sembari mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari sakunya. Chanyeol menatap pelayan itu heran hingga dia terkejut melihat benda yang sangat berharga baginya dan juga 'temannya' itu._

 _Cincin Baekhyun._

" _Temanku?"_

" _Ya" Pelayan itu memberikan cincin Baekhyun "tadi malam ada seorang pria mungil membantu kami mengangkat anda. Dia terlihat frustasi sampai-sampai menjatuhkan barangnya. Kami sangat tertolong karena sampai jam kerja kami selesai, pria itu terus menjagamu"_

 _Chanyeol tahu, dia tahu sentuhan Baekhyun, dia tahu alunan permohonan itu, dia tahu dan dia bisa merasakan semuanya. Baekhyun ada disana menjaganya._

" _Bapak bisa mengembalikannya ke teman bapak. Bapak bisa pulang jika sudah merasa lebih baik. Saya permisi"_

 _Chanyeol tidak mengihiraukan ucapan pelayan itu, dia sibuk mengamati cincin yang nyatanya dia berikan kepada Baekhyun sebagai tanda bahwa mereka telah bersama dan akan terus bersama._

 _Dan dari situlah, bolehkan Chanyeol berharap? Walaupun sedikit?_

 _._

 _Flashback end_

.

"Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun mendongak, sepertinya dia sudah mulai menerima kembali Chanyeol dari segi perilaku. Dan jangan lupa detak jantung Baekhyun yang berdetak sangat kencang.

"Bisa temani aku?"

"Kemana?" Jawab Baekhyun tanpa sadar, membuatnya sedikit malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol tersenyum "Taman bermain"

.

.

Sesuai dengan janji mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi ke taman bermain. Chanyeol yang awalnya ingin membawa mobil mengurungkan niat dan lebih memilih naik bis dengan Baekhyun. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di dalam bis tanpa bicara apapun.

"Chan" Saut Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut "Kenapa kau mengajakku ke taman bermain?"

"Hm ya.. hanya ingin. Dan hanya kau yang bisa aku ajak"

"Tapi aku mantanmu, kau tahu itu kan?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Baekhyun sangat lancar mengucapkan kata mantan begitu saja, seperti sedang menyalahkan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman "Jadi kau mulai berani mengucapkan kata mantan kepadaku?"

"Ya itu.."

"Tidak apa, kau boleh mengatai aku apa saja. Aku tidak marah"

Bisa dibilang Chanyeol terlihat lebih penyabar kali ini, sampai membuat Baekhyun kembali kalut dan kalut untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kenapa Chanyeol harus sabar kepadanya? Kenapa Chanyeol harus menyeretnya sementara dirinya sendiri masih bingung bagaimana hubungan Chanyeol saat ini? Apa dia harus bertanya langsung? Apa harus?

"Hubunganmu dengan wanita itu.."

"Aku tidak ada hubungan dengannya"

"Bohong"

"Aku tidak akan berbohong saat bersamamu" Chanyeol mulai terpancing, tapi dia masih bisa mengontrol nada bicara dan perasaannya "Kau ingat kan saat aku menciummu? Aku tidak akan berbohong"

Pria mungil itu diam tidak membalas. Nampaknya ada secerca rasa bahagia di hatinya, rasa kemenangan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan hingga membuat seulas senyum kecil muncul begitu saja di bibirnya. Chanyeol yang sempat melihatnya memalingkan muka dan tersenyum simpul sebagai balasannya.

Mereka sampai di taman bermain. Sungguh luar biasa untuk Baekhyun yang dengan kesibukannya, dia bisa berkunjung ke tempat mengasyikkan seperti taman bermain.

"Kak Baekhyun!"

"Loh, Kihyun? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Kihyun tersenyum lebar "aku diajak kak Chanyeol kesini, kakak juga?"

"Oh.. iya, pantas saja kau tidak ada di rumah" Baekhyun nampak seperti orang linglung, dia bingung dengan yang terjadi saat ini. Tapi saat itulah Chanyeol menyentuh pundaknya lalu menggandengnya pergi mengikuti Kihyun.

Baekhyun merasa tenang, dia merasa semua akan baik-baik saja saat tangan Chanyeol menggenggamnya erat, membawanya pergi kemana saja yang dia mau, Baekhyun sangat senang bisa merasakan rasa itu lagi, dia rindu semua hal bersama Chanyeol, dia ingin moment-moment ini terus berlanjut.

Baekhyun ingin bersama Chanyeol kembali.

Mereka sudah mencoba beberapa wahana. Ada yang membuat Kihyun takut, ada yang membuat Chanyeol merasa pusing, dan semua wahana itu membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karena reaksi Chanyeol dan Kihyun yang dia pikir sangatlah lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kalian sangat lucu!" seru Baekhyun sembari tertawa "kita mau main apa lagi?"

"Entahlah" Chanyeol mencari-cari hal baru yang ada di taman bermain hingga pria jakung yang tampan itu menemukan arena baru yang sangat dia sukai dalam pandangan pertama.

"Arena tembak!"

"Kak ayo main itu!" Semangat Kihyun yang membara menjalar di diri Chanyeol. Dua orang dengan bando beruang dan tanduk devil itu berlari menuju arena yang nampaknya sudah mulai penuh. Rasa heran ditambah tersentuh muncul tanpa permisi di hati Baekhyun, musim dingin yang harusnya terasa dingin malah menjadi hangat karena kelakukan adik dan 'mantannya' itu.

Mereka—Chanyeol dan Kihyun—bersiap dengan pistol bermodel S&W Revolver (yang tentunya hanya modelnya saja yang mirip, tapi isinya tidak membahayakan sama sekali). Tanpa peralatan pembantu apapun, mereka bersiap di barisan nomor 4 dan 6. Chanyeol sesekali melirik Baekhyun, tidak lupa dengan senyum tampannya. Kihyun juga tak mau kalah, dia menunjukkan senyuman lima sentinya yang mungkin bisa membuat mulutnya robek sendiri.

"Bukankah itu Park Chanyeol?"

"Park Chanyeol si atlet menembak itu kan?"

"Dia sedang apa disini? Dan lihat, dia ikut menembak"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan tapi ini cukup aneh mengingat dia memutuskan untuk pensiun dini"

Baekhyun bisa mendengar semuanya. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain karena dia bukan siapa-siapa Chanyeol lagi, dia memang tidak bisa membalas mereka semua. Dia terlalu kecil untuk ukuran seperti itu.

Peluit dibunyikan. Peserta lomba menembak amatiran mulai menemba sesuai nomor urut. Chanyeol yang awalnya diam mulai medekati Baekhyun dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Baekhyun-ah—"

"Kau tidak dengar suara-suara itu?"

"Suara apa?"

"Mereka yang membicarakanmu, apa kau tidak risih?"

Jujur Chanyeol risih, risih setengah mati. Namanya dibicarakan di seluruh arena, hingga rasanya dia ingin sekali menghilangkan namanya sendiri dari muka bumi.

"Risih. Sangat risih"

"Tapi kenapa—"

"Karena kau ada disini rasa risihku hilang begitu saja" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat "Tatapanmu khawatirmu membuatku seperti hidup kembali"

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana diriku?"

"Akan hidup jika yang dia cintai juga merasakan hal yang sama" ujar Baekhyun bersamaan dengan ulas senyum teduh dari Chanyeol "Seperti itulah aku, dari dulu sampai saat ini"

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan tangannya lalu pergi ke tempatnya semula. Layaknya kembali sembuh seperti sedia kala, Chanyeol merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Akhirnya dia bisa mengatakan perasaannya kembali.

Sementara sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berlaga, tanpa dia sadari Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata yang sudah tergenangi air mata yang tidak bersalah. Baekhyun terkejut sekaligus terharu, dia senang dan dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

Mereka tidak bisa melupakan maupun melepaskan.

Sekarang giliran Chanyeol. Para pegelunya yang masih setia menemaninya menyoraki dirinya layaknya idola baru. Seruan itu menggama, nyaring di telinga, dan tentu saja membuat Baekhyun tergugah untuk ikut membantu Chanyeol memenangkan laga. Walaupun hanya laga kecil-kecilan, tapi dia sangat ingin membantu pria yang masih ia cintai itu.

Chanyeol mulai menembak dengan bidikan yang sesekali meleset—efek lama tidak berlatih, tapi dia masih mendapatkan skor tertinggi. Tapi dia tidak menyerah, Chanyeol terus membidik dengan point yang cukup bagus hingga luar biasa.

"Chanyeol semangat!"

Chanyeol melirik ke si pemilik suara. Ya, orang yang dia cintai menyorakinya dari sana, dan semangatnya langsung naik layaknya roket ke angkasa. Baekhyun membawanya ke angkasa bersamanya.

Pria jakung itu akhirnya menyelesaikan laganya dengan skor yang tidak main main. Semua bersorak untuknya dan juga Kihyun—yang telah berlaga sebelum dirinya—karena berhasil menempati posisi pertama dan kedua. Lihat! Mereka terlihat seperti guru dan murid yang sangat bersahabat.

"Untuk Baekhyunku, aku mencintaimu!"

Terperangah? Jelas, bahagia? Tentu saja, Masa bodoh? Ya! Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Dia hanya ingin kebahagiaannya yang tertunda datang dengan tangan terlentang dan memeluknya dengan erat. Hanya itu.

"Ini terlihat mainstream bagi kalian, tapi aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Bolehkah?" ucap Chanyeol dengan mic ditangannya. Semua bersorak begitu juga Kihyun. Chanyeol meminta sebuah lagu yang di awal melodinya membuat semua orang luluh.

 _I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_

 _I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted_

 _And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

Chanyeol berjalan sembari tersenyum cerah, dia bahagia.

 _Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?_

 _When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_

 _Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_

 _If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

 _'Cause I'm not fine at all_

"Sebenarnya aku pensiun karena dirimu. Kau menolakku dan tanpamu aku tidak bisa hidup"

"Aku sadar aku memang benar-benar membutuhkanmu, menyayangimu, dan mencintaimu"

I remember the day you told me you were leaving

I remember the make-up running down your face

And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them

Like every single wish we ever made

I wish that I could wake up with amnesia

And forget about the stupid little things

Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you

And the memories I never can escape

'Cause I'm not fine at all

"Baekhyun-ah, i think this is the stupiest thing i ever do but i must do it.."

"Byun Baekhyun, are you let me enter your heart again?"

If today I woke up with you right beside me

Like all of this was just some twisted dream

I'd hold you closer than I ever did before

And you'd never slip away

And you'd never hear me say

Hati memang bisa berbohong demi orang lain, tapi bagi diri sendiri? Bagi yang dicintai?

Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong lagi. Dia lelah dan saat inilah dia berlabuh kembali ke dermaganya yang lama.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul "Yes. I let you"

Dan pelukan hangatpun mengeratkan mereka berdua. Meskipun menimbulkan pro dan kontra, mereka tidak peduli. Yang terpenting bagi mereka saat ini adalah perasaan mereka sendiri, kembali saling mencintai dan menyayangi.

"Aku benar benar merindukanmu Baek"

"Aku juga, aku tidak bisa menahannya"

"I love you freaking much and much Baekhyun"

"I know it.."

.

.

The End

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	23. 22-Sweet November - liyonyuzi09

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **Sweet November**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

ChanYeol mahasiswa Fakultas teknik mesin jatuh hati, kepada mahasiswa Fakultas seni budaya akankah cinta mereka tak akan terpisah, walau ada yg menghalangi cinta mereka?

.

.

Pagi yg cerah, burung berkicau dengan indahnya menandakan waktunya manusia beraktifitas, sama halnya dengan namja cantik yg satu ini, dia akan mengawali harinya sebagai mahasiswa baru di universitas ternama di kota seoul, diberkatilah dirinya selain berparas cantik walaupun seorang namja, selain itu dia juga suka dengan karya seni, karena karya seni itu menurutnya indah, tak tanggung-tanggung waktu dia masih kecil orangtuanya, men-sekolahkannya di sekolah khusus di bidang seni.

"baek, kau sudah siap belum, hyung mu sudah menunggu lama." "sebentar mah" teriaknya di dalam kamar "biasalah lagi dandan palingan cih" _pletakk_ "jangan berbicara sembarangan kris-shi ini masih pagi" "iya mah"

Tak lama kemudian, namja cantik baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, menuju ruang makan karena keluarganya sedang disana. "cih, sudah cans rupanya adikku jaa, kita berangkat." "aish, mama hyung, mah." "KRIS SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU KATAKAN, JANGAN MENGGODA ADIKMU!" "aish, baiklah mah, aku berangkat dulu sama adek." "iya hati hati dijalan yah" "iyah mah" "ade juga berangkat ya sama hyung" "iya hati-hati jangan lupa kalau ada waktu istirahat gunakan waktumu untuk istirahat, yah" "iya mah" "pah aku pamit berangkat yah" "iya sayang"

Setelah pamitan sama orangtuanya, dia langsung menuju mobil hyungnya, BaekHyun dan Kris hanya terpaut dua tahun, tapi mereka terkadang suka kekanakan, waktu kecil mereka berdua sering bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele, walau begitu sebagai kakak Kris sangat sayang, dan perduli pada adiknya ini.

"Baek" "iya, kenapa hyung?" "kalau ada yg niat jahat sama kamu kalau pas ospek nanti, kamu cepat-cepat hubungi hyung yah jangan sampe ngga, soalnya aku khawatir... Kau.." "iya hyung iya, akan ku ingat nasehatmu itu, aku juga pengen kasih tau ke kamu juga, jangan terlalu memforsir diri, aku tau pekerjaan seorang reporter itu banyak, tapi kau juga harus istirahat bila lelah." "aigoo, BaekHyunee ku sudah dewasa nee, baiklah akan ku ingat juga nasehatmu." "aish, hyung jangan menggodaku ihh, ahh baguslah kalau kau juga dengar nasehatku."

.

.

Setelah pamitan dengan hyungnya, dia menuju lapangan karena para mahasiswa/i berkumpul disana, untuk mendengar arahan dari kakak angkatan, yah cukup banyak murid yg terjejer rapih di lapangan ini, walau cuaca cukup terik ini tidak menyulutkan semangat siswa/i disini.

"trimakasih dan selamat datang bagi para mahasiswa/i sekalian jadi, untuk tiga hari kedepan kalian akan di bimbing oleh kakak angakatan kalian, jadi saya harap kalian menikmati acara yg disediakan pihak kampus, dan apabila kakak pembimbing kalian melakukan hal yg diluar batas, kalian harus langsung melapor pihak rektor"

"dan saya ingatkan, kepada kakak pembimbing semua harap kerja sama kalian, saya harap tidak ada yg melakukan tindakan di luar batas." "BAIKLAH KETUA!" "oke itu saja sekiranya yg saya sampaikan, kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf, kalau begitu saya akhiri pidato ini assalamualaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh."

Seusai pidato itu berakhir, semua siswa memperkenalkan diri masing-masing dengan fakultas yg lain, yah bisa dibilang acara peng-akraban sesama siswa, setelah selesai Baekhee masuk ke kelasnya.

 _Kelas Fakultas Seni Budaya*_

"oke semuanya perkenalkan nama saya Dean dan rekan saya" "Kang Seulgi panggil saya eunnie, kalau kalian lebih muda dari saya, nee." "saya Bae Suzy panggil saya uzy" "kami bertiga yg akan membimbing kalian selama tiga hari kedepan mohon kerjasamanya"

Ya mereka yg akan membimbing anak fakultas seni budaya, kalau Dean dari fakultas teknik mesin, sementara seulgi, dan juga suzy dari fakultas art and design.

"heh kamu yg badannya kecil kesini cepet" "sa.. Saya sunbae?" "iya siapa lagi" "oh, nee, ada apa sunbae-nim?" "lo kita tugasin buat cari seseorang, yg lahir di bulan november, tanggal 27 di dalam map ini ada nama orangnya lo harus cari siapa orangnya."

"dan sebagai tanda buktinya, kalo lo udah ketemu sama orangnya, kita minta buktinya lewat video." "ah, dan jangan lupa, lo nyanyi lagu selamat ulangtahun." "tapi.. Kuenya mana sunbae-nim?" "ya, lo beli lah, dasar stupid boy." "udah sana cepetan lola dasar lo"

Disaat Baekhee mencari orang itu, kakak angakatannya hanya bilang tidak tau, heh padahal sebenarnya itu hanya untuk megerjainya, menurut dokumen yg dia bawa, seseorang yg lahir di bulan november tanggal 27 itu, bernama Park Chanyeol, dan sudah lima belas menit dia jalan tapi tidak tau keberadaannya dimana?.

Baekhyun pov

"aigoo, aku harus otokeh? Dah lima belas menit, tapi ngga tau orangnya dimana." _'apa aku tanya orang itu aja, kali ya siapa tau dia dimana?'_ lanjutnya dalam hati disana terdapat seorang namja yg sedang duduk di kursi kantin

"maaf, permisi, saya boleh tanya sesuatu?." tanyaku padanya "iyah, kenapa?" "boleh saya tau sunbae-nim yg bernama Park Chanyeol dimana?" "oh, dia, biasanya kalo lagi mager dia diruang musik, kalo ngga di rooftop." "ah, begitukah? trimakasih sunbae" "iyah"

Untunglah ada orang yg baik padaku, dia sudah memberiku petunjuk dimana dia berada, ku kira butuh waktu yg lama lagi, ternyata tidak.

Setelah dapat petunjuk dari seseorang, akhirnya aku ketemu dengan sunbae yg sedang aku cari, tapi kenapa dia ada di atap kampus? tanpa membuang waktu aku nyalakan saja ilinnya lalu ditancapkan ke kuenya, lalu ku ambil ponselku ntuk merekam video.

 _Saengil chukae hamnida_

 _Saengil chukae hamnida_

 _Saranghaneun Chanyeolie_

 _Saengil chukae hamnida_

"heh! lo siapa ganggu banget sih, orang lagi tidur juga" aih galak sekali dia kenapa sih, tidak bisakah dia berkata halus? "maaf, sunbae-nim saya.. Hanya disuruh melakukan ini oleh sunbae-nim pembimbing saya" "siapa namanya" "Dean, Seulgi, Suzy" "cih, ngga ada kerjaan ajah, itu anak" "sekarang bisa ngga lo tinggalin gue bentar?" sabar bee orang sabar disayang tuhan "nee sunbae, eh tapi sunbae, trimalah kue ini" "aish, baiklah, terimakasih" setelah mengatakan itu, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, untuk menuju orang yg menyuruh namja itu.

Baekhyun pov end

Dengan, sifat marahnya yg sudah mulai on, dia sambangi kelas namja itu, kenapa dia bisa tau kelas namja itu padahal dia baru saja kenal, itu karena nama pembimbing nya, ya dia adalah wakil osis di kampus ini, berani sekali mereka merecoki acara tidurnya dengan mengirim namja itu dihadapannya.

 _Kelas Fakultas Seni Budaya*_

"heh, lo bertiga, sini!" "weh, chan, ada apa?" "maksud lo bertiga paan sih nyuruh honbae kalian, buat ngerayaiin ultah gue segala hah, kaya kaga ada kerjaan ae lo pada." "wesh chan, calm down dude daripada kita nyuruh yg aneh aneh segala, ya kan?" "iyah, chan" "tapi ngga gituh juga stupid pokoknya gue ngga mau lain kali, lo bertiga ngga usah kaya gitu lagi." "iya elah"

Baru kali ini mereka bertiga, melihatnya marah karena selama ini dia jarang marah, kepada orang lain, apalagi sama mereka, salah sendiri kenapa mereka mengganggu acara tidurnya dengan mengirim namja itu dihadapannya.

.

.

Ke esokkan harinya Baekhee berangkat ke kampusnya saat dia, berada di cafetarian dekat kampusnya, dia bertemu dengan seorang namja, yg waktu itu membantu dia mencari namja yg disuruh kakak angkatannya.

"hay, kamu sendirian disini?" "iyah" "aku boleh duduk di sebelah kamu" "boleh kok, lagipula ini tempat umum, jadi kamu boleh duduk di sebelah aku." "nee, oh iya aku lupa kenalan sama kamu, kenalin namaku Kai, aku dari fakultas teknik komputer, kalo boleh tau nama kamu siapa?."

"namaku Baekhyun, dari fakultas seni budaya, yg waktu itu makasih yah kamu udah kasih tau, namja yg aku cari waktu itu." "iya, sama-sama aku tau kok itu disuruh sama kakak angkatan kamu, trus namja itu gimana?" "dia, sedikit marah, karena aku ganggu dia lagi tidur." "ahah, benarkah? Dia memang seperti itu, oh iya udah bel masuk kelasku aku pergi dulu yah" "iyah dadah"

Setelah acara perkenalan itu terjalin, akhirnya di semester kedua, Baekhyun dan kai resmi berpacaran, yah mungkin ini memang terdengar terlalu cepat, apalah kata orang sesama namja mereka berdua berpacaran toh mereka yg berpacaran kenapa oranglain yg ribet.

Katakanlah ini gila, sebenarnya semenjak awal bertemu dengannya, Kai selalu mengulum senyum disaat melihatnya tersenyum, melihat wajahnya saja, sudah mengalihkan dunianya, jadilah mereka berdua berpacaran.

.

.

Author pov

Pagi ini Baekhee bangun dengan suasana hati yg umm.. Katakanlah kini hatinya berbunga-bunga, kemarin kai mengajak dia ke cafe untuk dinner romantis, hell jika kalian mengatakan hal ini norak, itu memang untuk berberapa orang menganggapnya begitu, tapi mereka berdua sepasang kekasih yg sedang memadu kasih.

Jadi yeah u know lah, bukan itu yg membuatnya bahagia, saat dinner, kai menyanyikan salah satu lagu yg dipopulerkan oleh payung teduh, yg berjudul akad setelah itu dia memberinya cincin, di depan semua pengunjung itu hal romantis yg pernah terjadi di hidupnya.

"cah elah, tau dah aing yg abis dilamar ama ayang beb, romannya begitu tu." katanya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya "aih, hyung mah, jangan godaiin aku mulu napa sih, sebel aing." "heheheh, sans ae kali, eh baek kamu yakin masih sayang sama dia?" "kenapa emangnya hyung?" "katakanlah ini sebagai firasatku saja" "emangnya kenapa sih hyung?" "aku merasa, dia bakal mengkhianati kamu, yah u know lah... " "tidak mungkin hyung" "ya kan aku cuman bilang itu firasatku saja"

Mungkinkah ini memang benar firasatnya saja, entahlah dia tak tau, disaat dia berada di perpustakaan dia melihat namja yg waktu itu, sebenarnya agak ragu untuk sekedar mengobrol dengannya dengan sedikit keberaniannya dia dekati namja itu "eum.. Sunbae sedang apa disini? Baca buku kah?" "oh elo yg waktu itu yah, iyah, gue lagi baca buku lo mau apa kesini?" "mau bikin proposal buat besok" dia hanya membulatkan mulutnya tanda mengerti "eum sunbae denger lagu apa dari tadi sepertinya asyik sendiri"

"oh gue lagi denger lagu van beet hoven fur ellis piano version kenapa" "kakak suka musik klasik" "iya elo juga suka?" "iyah aku juga suka" _'ternyata dia baik yah aku kira dia orangnya galak ternyata ngga'-BBH 'duh kenapa gue dugun dugun gini yah perasaan gue, gue ngga punya riwayat penyakit jantung deh'-CY_

Mereka terdiam sejenak dari perasaan aneh yg mereka rasakan saat Ini sampai salah satu dari mereka yg buka suara "eum, gue cabut dulu yah, dosen gue nyariin gue." "oh, iya hati hati yah" mungkinkah CY jatuh hati padanya entahlah, hanya waktu yg bisa menjawabnya.

Author pov end

.

.

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi semampai, baru turun dari motornya banyak pasang mata tertuju padanya, selain dia tampan dia murid kesanyangan dosen lee karena kepandaiannya dalam bidang mesin, banyak yg menginginkan dia sebagai namjachingu, entahlah dia tidak terlalu perduli dengan hal itu.

 _Kelas fakultas teknik mesin*_

Di dalam kelasnya dia masih memikirkan namja itu, wajahnya selalu terbayang olehnya, hingga ia tidak fokus terhadap materi yg disampaikan dosennya "psst psst woy elo ngapa bengong? Kesambet lo" "engga, ngaco loh." "ye abisnya elo sih diem mele napa lo" akhirnya dia menjadi tidak tertarik lagi dengan materi yg disampaikan dosennya "elo, percaya cinta sejati kaga?" "pfft baru kali ini gue ngeliat lo kaya gini, emang siapa yg bikin lo jatuh hati, hah" "entar aja gue ceritanya noh lo liat matenye beuh kaya mau lompat aje tuh" melihat ke arah dosennya "eh iya oke deh nanti kita lanjut"

.

.

Setelah jam istirahat berbunyi, akhirnya mereka berdua duduk di cafe kampus "lanjutin oy cerita elo yg tadi" "jadi ginih, gue ngga tau harus bilang ini jatuh hati sama itu orang apa ngga, karena gue masih ragu" "ya elo sekarang boleh ragu, tapi sekarang lo ikutin kata hati lo, lo itu suka ngga ama dia"

"iya juga yah, tapi masalahnya cuman satu, dia ngerasaiin apa yg gue rasain apa kaga." "kalo itu ya lo tanya langsung ke dia saran gue cuman satu, cinta itu ngga pandang siapa orangnya, apa gendernya, itu semua cuman dapet diukur dari ketulusan hati elo ke dia."

Chanyeol pov

Setelah selesai tugas di kampus, gue balik ke rumah gue, tapi nih, gue bingung dengan perasaan gue yg gue rasaiin sekarang masa iya gue suka sama dia, ah tau ah mikirin itu jadi mumet pala gue. Tapi kalo dipikir lagi itu orang cans yeth, walaupun dia namja kaya gue.

Hari minggu pagi olahraga jogging, adalah aktivitas yg gue suka, yeah walaupun dokter bilang gue ngga boleh ngelakuin hal yg berat, eh pas gue lagi jogging gue ketemu sama orang yg selalu ada dipikiran gue "pagi" "eh, pagi sunbae" "eum lo ngga usah seformal itu sama gue, panggil aja gue Chan, lo Baekhyun kan" "oh begitukah, nee saya Baekhyun, kok kamu tau nama saya" "itu karena gue pegang data anak baru di kampus" dia cuman membulatkan bibirnya tanda dia paham

"elo sendirian joggingnya" "iyah" "sunbae I... Itu.. A.. Anu hidungnya berdarah, sunbae ngga kenapa napa?" "benarkah?" reflek dia menyeka hidungnya itu _'aih sial gue lupa bawa obat lagi, aduh mana pala gue pusing lagi'_ "eumm, ngga apa kok, gue cabut yah bye" aih kenapa kambuhnya disaat yg tidak tepat sih!? runtuknya dalam hati.

Setelah itu gue balik ke rumah obat gue abis lagih, duh gue harus gimana? alhasil gue telpon dokter yg nanganin penyakit gue "hallo, nona xiu" ["iya kenapa?"] "obat gue abis, pala gue sakit bat sumpah" ["i.. Iyah lo tunggu yah"] "iyah" setelah menunggu setengah jam, dia sampe di rumahnya

"elo tumben banget kesini ada apa?" dia berfikir sejenak "ah, iya gue lupa, lo besok kudu terapi jangan kabur mele lu" "iyah" "lagian lo napa sih kabur mele" "hufffttt, gue bukan kabur nona xi luhan, gue lagi butuh uang buat bayar rumah sakit" "hey, kan udah gue bilang, lo kaga usah khawatir masalah bayar rumah sakit"

Ini ni, yg gue ngga demen ibarat kata ni utang budi dibalas budi utang emas dibawa mati bukannya apa gue ngga mau ngerepotin orang lain "nona, kan udah gue bilang gue ngga mau ngerepotin siapapun, lo tau sendiri kan gue orangnya gimana?" "iya gue tau, tapi itupun gue ikhlas kok, apapun yg bisa buat lo sembuh gue ikhlas" aih klo udah kaya ginih mah susah dilawan.

"eh gue denger dari Jong Dae, lo lagi suka dengan seseorang siapa?" _'tuh orang mulutnya rese yah'_ "yeah, bisa dibilang begituh, ah tau ah gue belom yakin gue jatuh hati sama dia apa kaga" "itu tandanya elo suka sama dia tapi ngga bisa ungkapin perasaan lo ke dia" "sok tahu bulat lo" "aih, gue bukan tahu bulat lerr, saran gue cuman satu lo ungkapin perasaan lo ke dia sebelum terlambat"

Chanyeol pov end

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, hubungan KaiBaek masih terlihat baik baik saja tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Kai menjalani hubungan asmara dengan orang lain, sampai di suatu saat dia ingin merayakan hari jadiannya dia melihat, kekasihnya sedang bercumbu dengan wanita, seakan alam mengerti akan kesedihannya, hujanpun turun sangat deras, tapi untunglah dia sedang menepi.

Kisah cinta memang harus memiliki satu keyakinan, percuma kita katakan cinta, tapi orang itu tak mencintai kita sepenuh hatinya, akhirnya hubungan KaiBaek kandas jika kalian bertanya apa dia sudah dapatkan penggantinya?. Masih belum karena dia trauma akan cinta

Tak mau berlarut larut dalam kesedihan dia menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa, akhir akhir ini Baekhyun lagi bosan setelah jam kampus berakhir, dia sambangi ruang musik yg ada di kampusnya. Saat dia masuk ke dalam dia melihat sunbaenya ada di sana "umm sunbae kenapa ada disini?" "oh, hay Baek ini gue lagi mau maen gitar, lo mau coba?" "kamu juga suka main alat musik" "iyah" "boleh ajarin aku main alat musik" "boleh"

Mereka sudah terlarut dalam momen itu tanpa mereka tau ada seseorang yg memfoto mereka berdua, hubungan mereka berjalan baik, hingga mereka memutuskan untuk 'mengakrabkan diri' sebelum mereka yakin dengan perasaan yg mereka rasakan

Setelah bangun pagi, hal yg sering dilakukan orang adalah, memulai aktivitasnya dengan berolahraga, beda dengan namja yg satu ini dia masih bergelung dalam selimut, kepalanya sakit seperti ditusuk jarum, darah terus mengalir dari hidungnya, tanpa menunggu lama dia menekan tombol speed dial di hpnya.

"no.. Non. A.. Sakit nona" ["channn halo.. Apa yg sakit chan?"] "sssttt kepala gue sakit" ["okeh tunggu sebentar tahan yah gue otw"] beberapa saat kemudian dia datang "chan lo ngga apa apa? Astaga chan kita sekarang ke rumah sakit oke" saat itu juga dia membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat sungguh, ini lebih menyakitkan hatinya melihatnya menahan sakit yg dideritanya, dokter langsung membawanya ke UGD untuk mendapat perawatan.

.

.

"inilah hasilnya kalo lo nunda terapi" disaat seperti ini xi luhan yg sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu hatinya merasa teriris, mengingat betapa susahnya membujuknya untuk melakukan terapi kangker, dia sudah kehabisan kata kata saat melihat kangker yg bersarang di tubuh Chanyeol itu sudah memasuki tahapan akhir, seperti yg kalian tau

Otak kita, adalah sumber kita untuk melakukan sesuatu, jika ada kangker yg bersarang, jangankan kita berfikir bergerak dengan keseimbanganpun kita susah, jadi nona xiu cuman berharap ada keajaiban yg menimpa adiknya itu.

Beberapa hari ini Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun dari Chanyeol, sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan perasaannya bahwa dia yakin akan hatinya kalau dia benar benar mencintainya, karena beberapa hari yg lalu dia selalu merasakan debaran yg tidak biasa.

Disaat dia datang ke kelas Chanyeol untuk memberikan bekal yg ia buat, tapi dia dapat kabar bahwa seminggu yg lalu dia tidak masuk kuliah dan temannya chanyeol bilang juga dia tidak tau kenapa dia tidak masuk kuliah. Saat dia di cafe kampusnya sambil meminum moccachinonya tiba tiba kai datang

"long time no see" "mau apa kau kesini?" "aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, maafkan aku, maafkan aku telah membuatmu terluka" "cih, lagipula aku telah melupakanmu, kau fikir berapa banyak pria di dunia ini, aku hanya menangisi perlakuanmu kepadaku" "cih, kau benar, kau tidak perlu menangisi lelaki berengsek sepertiku"

"lalu tujuanmu kesini untuk apa?" "aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu" dia mengeluarkan sebuah foto yg diambilnya, saat itu Baekhyun sedang di ruang musik bersama Chanyeol, dan pada saat itu juga Chanyeol sedang memegang gitar dengan baju tidak ada lengannya, di belakangnya ada Baekhyun lagi tersenyum dengan senang hati chanyeol membalas senyumnya

"sebelumnya aku minta maaf, waktu itu aku menyuruh bawahanku untuk mengikutimu, saat itu dia melihatmu bersamanya lalu dia memberikan foto ini" "apa maksudmu melakukan ini?" "kalian berdua sangat serasi, tidakkah kau ingat bahwa hari ini ulang tahunnya?" "aih kenapa aku bisa lupa" "aku mendapatkan informasi dari dosen lee dia berada di rumah sakit" "rumah sakit!? Kenapa dia?" "kau akan tau nantinya, kalau begitu aku pamit yah"

Setelah satu jam dia sampai ke rumah sakit, berdasarkan informasi dari dosen lee chanyeol dirawat di rumah sakit dan dia menderita kangker otak, sungguh hal ini membuatnya hatinya hancur berkeping keping, setelah mendapatkan informasi dari suster bahwa Chanyeol sedang dirawat di kamar no 61 dengan dokter yg menanganinya.

Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya pintu itu terbuka menampakkan seorang dokter "maaf dokter boleh saya tau keadaan Chanyeol bagaimana?" "kau temannya?" "iyah" "baiklah ikut keruangan saya"

"Chanyeol menderita penyakit kangker otak hal ini, baru ia rasakan saat di pertengahan semester, oh maaf sebelumnya saya belum memperkenalkan diri nama saya xi luhan dokter yg menangani Chanyeol dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri walaupun aku bukan kakak kandungnya" "oh nee, nama saya Baekhyun lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"makin memburuk dia sudah kehilangan semua rambutnya karena efek obat yg masuk di tubuhnya, dua minggu yg lalu dia sudah menjalani terapi tapi waktu itu dia lupa melakukan terapi lagi" "benarkah?" "iyah, kau tau karena efek obat itu juga membuatnya semakin kurus aku sedih melihatnya" "bolehkah saya menjenguknya" " boleh, silahkan"

Saat dia masuk ke kamar Chanyeol dia melihat Chanyeol yg sedang berbaring lemah, Chanyeol sedang istirahat sebentar karena dia baru saja memakan obat, lalu digengamnya tangan chanyeol "hey Chanyeol kau, masih tidur? Apakah kau tau hari ini kau ulangtahun kau tidak ingin cepat sembuh dihari bahagiamu eoh, baiklah kalau kau ingin istirahat aku tinggal dulu"

Saat malam menjelang, baekhyun membawa kue untuk merayakan ulangtahun chanyeol, tak mau membuang waktu dia membawa kue itu ke tempat Chanyeol "hay, Chan kau sudah bangun" yg ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya "hay hari ini kau ulang tahun kau senang" "iyah, trimakasih kau datang" disaat dia hendak menyalakan lilinnya chanyeol mengerang kesakitan.

"hey kau tak apa?" yang ditanya hanya menggeleng lemah "iyah aku tak apa" "benarkah" dan disaat dia menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun sampai selesai chanyeol menutup matanya dan dia menguncapkan kata maaf, baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati.

"nona xiu apa yg terjadi?" "hiks maafkan aku dia hiks sudah tiada hiks aku.." "tidak mungkin chanyeol hiks Chanyeol bangun hiks bangun chan" "umumkan kematiannya 27 november 2012"

Cinta itu lebih bermakna kalau kita saling mencinti, walaupun singkat tapi lebih bermakna daripada kita sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang tapi tidak saling percaya itu percuma.

.

.

The End

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	24. 23-I Send You A Sign-baekfrappe

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **I Send You A Sign, Send You A Signal**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chanyeol's Point of View]**

"Temani aku ke kedai soju."

Aku sedang mengunci ruang musik yang menjadi tempat latihan band-ku ketika Byun Baekhyun, teman seperjuanganku, berbicara dari seberang telepon. Dengan tas berisi gitar yang tersampir di bahuku, aku mengernyitkan dahiku sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan ruang musik dan membenarkan posisi ponsel di telingaku. "Terakhir kucek, kau tidak tahan dengan minuman beralkohol."

Terdengar sebuah decakan sebelum suara Baekhyun kembali menggema di gendang telingaku. "Tidak ada peraturan yang melarang orang yang tidak tahan alkohol untuk meminum soju."

Aku menghela nafas, dalam hati menyesali kenapa pula aku harus repot-repot berdebat dengan manusia satu ini ketika kenyataannya berdebat dengannya hanya akan menjadi sia-sia. Apalagi pada akhirnya, aku pun tahu Baekhyun-lah yang akan selalu memenangkan perdebatan kami. Jadi aku tidak memiliki opsi lain selain merespon dengan gumaman malas. "Aku segera kesana."

Kuputuskan sambungan secara sepihak setelah mendengar tawa puas Baekhyun yang membuatku kesal sendiri. Tapi aku tidak memungkiri bahwa, yah, menuruti kemauan _puppy_ jadi-jadian itu tidak pernah membuatku menyesal.

.

. **  
**Ketika orang memiliki masalah, terkadang soju bisa menjadi jawabannya. Baekhyun memilih sebuah kedai soju pinggiran sebagai sarana pelampiasan dan Chanyeol tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain hanya bisa menurutinya.

.

.

Kedai soju itu cukup lenggang ketika aku sampai di sana. Hanya ada beberapa para pekerja kantoran yang tersebar di berbagai meja. Karena sama sekali tidak mendapati kehadiran Baekhyun, aku mengangkat bahu singkat dan memutuskan duduk di salah satu meja.

Mataku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam, membuktikan bahwa aku menghabiskan sekitar lima belas menit untuk perjalanan menaiki bus dari kampus hingga kemari. Masuk akal jika Baekhyun belum sampai, karena aku tahu jarak apartemennya—yang sebenarnya apartemenku juga—dari kedai ini memang cukup jauh.

Bosan, aku memutuskan mengeluarkan gitarku dari tasnya dan memetik senar asal-asalan. Aku memainkannya tanpa tujuan di menit pertama, dan melanjutkannya dengan lagu apa saja yang muncul di otakku. Suara gitarku tanpa sadar cukup membuatku hilang fokus dengan lingkungan sekitar sampai sebuah suara mengejutkanku.

"Sudah lama?"

Otomatis aku menghentikan pergerakan jariku pada senar gitar, dan mendongakkan kepalaku untuk mendapati sosok Baekhyun yang terbalut dengan coat panjang berwarna navy. Warnanya yang kontras dengan kulitnya membuatnya menjadi lebih bersinar meski wajah dan rambutnya sedang dalam keadaan jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Tidak juga, baru sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu aku sampai. Kau terlihat kusut, ngomong-ngomong." Aku menanggapi, menggunakan gitarku menjadi tumpuan tangan untuk menyangga daguku. Kulihat dia mendesah lelah dan mengusak rambutnya ke belakang, sementara tubuhnya bergerak untuk mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di kursi. "Terima kasih pujiannya."

Aku tidak dapat menahan segaris senyum di bibirku melihatnya bertingkah sarkatis. Dia selalu terlihat lucu terlebih ketika sedang kesal seperti ini.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku minum soju."

Aku mengganti topik, dan matanya melirikku sesaat sebelum dia meresponku, "pikiranku sedang banyak."

Sebuah dengusan tawa tidak bisa kutahan. "Apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang yang kerjaannya hanya makan dan tidur sepertimu?"

"Yah! Aku tidak sepemalas itu, bodoh." Dahinya berkerut ketika menatapku sebal. Melihatnya seperti itu justru semakin menarikku untuk menjahilinya lagi. Aku menahan senyum ketika meresponnya. "Katakan itu pada perut buncitmu."

Tawaku langsung meledak ketika melihatnya melotot dengan tangannya yang melingkari perutnya sendiri. "Aku tidak buncit! Sok tahu sekali."

"Oh ya?" Aku menngangkat sebelah alis di sela-sela tawaku. "Kau kira aku tidak pernah melihat perutmu?"

Matanya yang tadi terbuka lebar kini berubah jadi menyipit secara perlahan. Tubuhnya bergerak mundur sebelum dia berujar, "kau mesum juga, ya?"

Aku langsung berhenti tertawa. Tanpa dapat kutahan, aku memutar bola mataku malas. "Salahmu sendiri tidurmu seperti babi liar sampai bajumu tersingkap di sana-sini."

Kali ini ganti Baekhyun yang memutar bola matanya. "Lagipula untuk apa kau masuk-masuk kamarku juga?"

"Untuk membangunkan manusia malas sepertimu, bodoh. Kau sendiri yang pertama bilang untuk melakukannya setelah kau menangis-nangis di depan pintu apartemenku hanya karena frustasi tidak mendapat ruang kosong barang satupun di semua apartemen yang kau kunjungi sebelumnya, dan aku yang baik hati ini memutuskan untuk memungutmu dan memberimu kamar."

Baekhyun berdecak sebelum mencibir pelan. "Aku tidak sehiperbola itu. Ah sudahlah, lagipula itu sudah lama sekali. Jangan ungkit-ungkit masa kelamku, kau bukannya menghiburku sekarang malah membuatku makin stress saja. Dasar."

"Iya iya," aku terkekeh pelan melihatnya mulai merajuk, "sudah sana pesan yang kau mau. Pesankan aku tteokbokki sekalian."

Bibirnya terlihat bergerak-gerak pelan ketika menggerutu sebelum akhirnya dia menyerah sendiri dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat tangan. "Bibi! Tteokbokki dua dan sojunya tiga botol, ya!"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan melihat tingkah memalukannya yang teriak-teriak tidak tahu malu. Memutuskan untuk membiarkannya, aku balik memfokuskan diriku pada gitar di pangkuanku, kembali memainkannya asal. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan selama beberapa menit pertama sampai akhirnya Baekhyun yang memecahnya. "Kau habis latihan band?"

Aku mengangguk seadanya, meliriknya sesaat yang sedang tersenyum sambil menggumamkan terima kasih kepada bibi pemilik kedai yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanan. Ketika matanya kembali jatuh padaku, barulah aku membuka mulut. "Aku baru saja keluar dari ruang musik ketika kau meneleponku."

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak untuk menyodorkan semangkuk tteokbokki yang kuterima dengan senang hati. Sebelah tanganku bergerak untuk menyumpitkan beberapa potong tteokbokki sebelum kembali menggenjreng gitarku. Aku menghirup nafas melalui mulutku ketika rasa pedas seketika menyerang lidahku yang membuatku cepat-cepat mengunyah.

"Hibur aku."

Aku otomatis mendongak mendengar ujaran Baekhyun. Dahiku mengernyit sebelum membalas ucapannya. "Apa? Kau ingin aku menghiburmu di ranjang?"

Seketika dapat kurasakan sumpit yang menghantam dahiku, membuatku refleks berteriak. Belum sempat aku kembali membuka mulut untuk menyuarakan protesku, suara Baekhyun lebih dulu menyelaku. "Kau benar-benar membuatku ingin membedah otakmu dan mencucinya dengan deterjen."

Tanganku langsung bergerak untuk menutupi dahiku. "Dasar psikopat."

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan malah menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan menenggak soju berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya kembali menikmati tteokbokki di hadapannya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sesaat dan memilih menuruti permintaannya.

Tidak perlu membuatku berpikir panjang untuk memilih lagu. Sebuah lagu yang biasa kudengar di acara musik pada beberapa stasiun televisi menjadi pilihanku. Aku membuat lagunya menjadi akustik, dan memainkan intro awalnya tanpa menyanyikannya. Dapat kulihat Baekhyun yang mengernyit bingung, hingga akhirnya aku membuka suara untuk memulai lagunya.

 _No matter what glance, gesture or expression I give_

 _It's no use, nothing works_

 _You just don't get it, do you_

 _What more can I do yo express how I feel_

Aku tersenyum tipis ketika mendapatinya mulai paham dengan apa yang kumainkan, dan kemudian Baekhyun mengikutiku. Melihat Baekhyun yang memejamkan mata sambil menyanyi dengan tangan yang menggerak-gerakan sumpitnya, aku berdecak pelan, tapi pada akhirnya aku juga ikut mendendangkan liriknya. Aku tidak benar-benar tahu apa masalah Baekhyun yang membuatnya melampiaskannya pada botol-botol soju di meja kami, tapi aku cukup lega melihatnya rileks menikmati lagu yang kumainkan.

 _Don't realize it at first, but_

 _At some point I started to like you, silly_

 _How could you be so unaware_

 _When will you stop being so obtuse,_

 _Treating me only as a friend_

 _That is not what I want_

Suara nyanyian Baekhyun tersendat-sendat oleh kunyahan karena menyantap tteokbokki-nya. Aku membuka mulut untuk memberinya kode agar menyuapiku tteokbokki juga karena kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk memainkan gitar, yang untung saja Baekhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk memahaminya. Aku ikut-ikut mengunyah tteokboki-ku sampai-sampai permainan gitarku jadi berantakan, tapi baik aku maupun Baekhyun yang kini sedang menenggak soju tidak mempedulikannya.

 _I send you a signal, send you a signal_

 _Jjirit jjirit jjirit jjirit_

Baekhyun tertawa kecil ketika menyanyikan liriknya dan aku ikut terkekeh. Tapi hanya sesaat, karena kemudian Baekhyun menenggelamkan diri di permainan gitarku lagi, bernyanyi seperti orang frustasi, dan aku berakhir kembali bernyanyi mengiringinya.

 _I'm waiting for you, it's all so obvious_

 _Why don't you understand_

Kali ini Baekhyun menggunakan sumpitnya menjadi _microphone_ yang lagi-lagi membuatku menggelengkan kepala. Pipinya mulai memerah dan aku tahu soju telah sedikit demi sedikit mengambil alih kesadarannya. Tapi selama dia masih menyanyi dan menikmati dirinya sendiri, aku memutuskan untuk membiarkannya.

 _When I smile at you, you really ought to know_

 _It happens too often to be coincidence_

 _When I keep talking to you, you really should notice_

 _How I keep on hanging on you_

Tubuhnya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti irama gitarku. Beberapa kali dia nyaris oleng dari kursi, dan membuat nyanyiannya jadi hancur ketika ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya sambil melotot yang membuatku terkekeh. Aku kemudian mengambil alih bagian lagunya yang dia ikuti dengan nada mendayu khas orang mabuk.

 _I send you a signal, send you a signal_

 _Jjirit jjirit jjirit jjirit_

 _I want you, I want you_

 _Why won't you respond_

 _Whenever I see you, I send you my heart_

 _Jjirit jjirit jjirit jjirit_

 _I'm waiting for you, it's all so obvious_

 _Why don't you understand_

 _Jjirit jjirit jjirit jjirit_

 _Why won't you respon_

 _Jjirit jjirit jjirit jjirit_

 _Why don't you understand_

Seiring dengan lagu yang kemudian kami akhiri, Baekhyun-pun makin mabuk. Tapi meski begitu, dia tidak mau berhenti menuangkan dan menenggak sojunya. Bahkan dia sudah menghabiskan satu setengah botol sementara aku belum sekalipun menenggaknya.

Aku sudah mencoba untuk menahannya, tapi dia malah memelototiku dengan matanya yang menyayu akibat mabuk, yang mana malah terlihat lucu daripada menakutkan. Karena itu, aku membiarkannya lagi dan memutuskan untuk menyantap tteokbokki-ku yang tinggal setengah porsi.

Aku sedang sibuk menyeruput potongan tteokbokki ketika Baekhyun yang menyadarkan kepalanya di meja itu menghadap ke arahku dan berujar, "Yeol, apa kau kenal Chanyeol?"

 _What the fuck_. Dia pikir yang baru saja dia sebut itu nama siapa, duh.

Baekhyun itu bodoh, tapi dia seribu kali lebih bodoh kalau sedang mabuk. Aku menghela nafas dan kembali memakan tteokbokki-ku setelah sebelumnya menanggapinya malas-malasan. "Kenal. Kenapa memang?"

Aku mengernyit ketika mendengar tawa Baekhyun. Aku meliriknya sesaat dan melihatnya tertawa seperti orang teler—meskipun memang teler, sih.

"Aku juga mengenalnya," Baekhyun berujar di tengah-tengah tawanya yang kini berubah menjadi kekehan pelan, "dia itu bodoh sekali, ya?"

Aku berdecak mendengar perkataannya. Dia mengataiku bodoh ketika jelas-jelas saat ini dia terlihat lebih bodoh hanya dengan melihat keadaannya. Tapi ketika aku sadar berdebat dengan orang mabuk itu tidak ada gunanya, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur yang dia inginkan. "Bodoh bagaimana?"

"Dia itu bodoh," Baekhyun kembali berujar, entah keberapa kalinya mengulang kata bodoh yang sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu mengapa kata sifat itu ditujukan padaku, "sampai-sampai terlalu mudah dibodohi pacarnya sendiri."

Aku otomatis menghentikan kunyahanku. Keheningan melanda selama beberapa detik sampai aku memaksakan diri untuk menelan makanan di mulutku dalam sekali telan demi kembali berbicara. "Pacar?"

"Uh-uh," Baekhyun mengangguk dua kali dengan ekspresi seperti orang idiot, "Lee Sunbin."

Lontaran nama itu membuat minatku pada sisa tteokbokki di meja mendadak lenyap dan aku berakhir memberikan seluruh fokusku pada Baekhyun di hadapanku yang—demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dia masih menenggak soju ketika dirinya sudah semabuk itu?

Aku mendadak penasaran.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Sunbin?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, mengetukkan telunjuk di dagu beberapa kali sampai akhirnya kembali mengeluarkan suara. "Dia... tadi, aku sedang di pusat perbelanjaan..."

Aku mendiamkannya, sengaja menunggunya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Baekhyun tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dan kembali meneruskan. "Aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar restoran sushi, dan tanpa sengaja melihatnya makan di sana bersama seorang lelaki. Berdua, romantis sekali. Kalau di drama-drama, mungkin di sekitar mereka sudah kebanjiran bunga-bunga."

Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri dengan ucapan konyolnya. Di sela tawanya, dia mengeluarkan suara ' _hik_ ' khas orang cegukan, layaknya orang mabuk pada umumnya. Hal itu taunya malah membuatku menahan tawa, tapi aku berakhir menelannya bulat-bulat karena rasa penasaranku jauh lebih mendesakku.

"Lalu?"

"Mereka tertawa bersama..." mata Baekhyun mengarah langsung pada mataku, tapi aku jelas tahu bahwa dia tidak sedang benar-benar melihatku. Tatapan itu menerawang, jauh menembus mataku, dan aku tidak tahu apakah dia begitu karena mabuk atau karena mencoba menggali memorinya. "...laki-laki itu merangkul Sunbin. Tubuh mereka dekat sekali, wajahnya juga, kurasa kalau aku menyenggol salah satu kepala mereka bibir mereka bisa langsung saja bersentuhan. Dari tatapan Sunbin saja aku mengerti kalau Sunbin jatuh hati padanya."

Sebelah tanganku bergerak untuk memetik senar gitar di pangkuanku asal, sementara tanganku yang lain kugunakan untuk menyangga dagu dengan siku yang menyentuh badan gitar. Diiringi petikan asal itu, aku membuka suara. "Kenapa kau berpikir Sunbin jatuh hati padanya?"

Aku melihat Baekhyun tersenyum, tapi raut wajahnya jauh terlihat masam daripada dikatakan tersenyum. "Karena dengan tatapan yang sama lah cara Chanyeol menatap Sunbin."

Taunya kalimat itu cukup berhasil untuk membungkamku. Aku terpengarah hingga kurang lebih setengah menit sampai akhirnya aku berhasil meloloskan sebuah tawa singkat. "Itu konyol, Baek."

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya sebelum berujar. "Itu tidak konyol, bodoh. Yang konyol itu bagaimana bisa Chanyeol masih berpacaran dengan perempuan seperti itu. Kutebak bahkan Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau Sunbin hari ini pergi berselingkuh dengan laki-laki lain."

Tanpa dapat kucegah, aku membenarkan ucapannya di dalam hati. Selama ini memang aku bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang menuntut perempuannya untuk melaporkan segala macam kegiatannya setiap hari. Maka dari itu aku kebanyakan tidak tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Sunbin. Toh aku tidak begitu peduli dan aku terlalu sibuk untuk mempermasalahkan hal sepele semacam itu.

Yang dapat kukatakan kemudian hanyalah, "tapi bisa saja kau salah melihat. Sunbin bisa saja tidak seperti itu dan kau terlalu berburuk sangka padanya. Lagipula Sunbin itu orang baik, itulah kenapa Chanyeol berpacaran dengannya."

Aku merasa aneh dengan menyembut namaku sendiri untuk membicarakan diriku. Tapi selama Baekhyun menganggap aku adalah Chanyeol yang lain dari Chanyeol yang sedang dia bicarakan, aku tidak ada pilihan selain mengikuti alurnya.

Dapat kulihat Baekhyun yang menatapku tidak percaya seusai aku selesai berbicara. Kami bertatapan dalam hening nyaris lima detik lamanya sampai Baekhyun berujar pelan. "Aku memang bodoh, tapi aku tidak buta."

Aku hendak membuka mulutku tapi Baekhyun lebih dulu menyelaku. " Aku kenal baik bentuk wajah pacarnya Chanyeol, Yeol—" aku menahan diri sebisaku untuk tidak tertawa sementara Baekhyun melanjutkan ujarannya, "—dan juga, jalang itu berada persis di depan mataku. Kau pikir berapa persen kemungkinan aku salah lihat? Nol. Dan, ya, aku memang tidak mengenal Sunbin dengan baik karena aku tidak peduli dengannya, tidak pernah berurusan dengannya, dan tidak pernah mau berurusan dengannya tidak peduli dia pacar temanku sendiri. Bisa saja aku salah menilainya. Oke. Tapi yang sedang kubahas saat ini adalah, aku menyaksikan dengan kepala mataku sendiri kalau Sunbin berselingkuh. Kau kira aku masih bisa menyebutnya perempuan baik-baik? Dan mengapa juga Chanyeol sebodoh itu untuk mempertahankannya!"

Aku berdeham pelan. "Uh, tapi kau bilang sendiri kalau Chanyeol tidak tahu—"

"Itu dia!" Aku berjengit mendengar suara Baekhyun yang menyentak ketika memotong ucapanku. "Maka dari itu aku bilang dia itu bodoh! Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa mengawasi pacarnya sendiri dengan baik sampai-sampai tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia sedang diselingkuhi. Dan si jalang tidak tahu diri itu, aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang salah dengannya sampai-sampai menyelingkuhi Chanyeol. Apalagi yang kurang dengan menjadi pacar Chanyeol? Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukan Sunbin dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu! Kenapa juga dia memutuskan untuk menduakan Chanyeol? Kenapa Sunbin tidak pernah mengerti seberapa beruntungnya dia ketika Chanyeol memintanya menjadi pacarnya dan betapa iri aku padanya? Kenapa?!"

"Ehm, Baek—"

"Dan kenapa juga Chanyeol kelewat bodoh? Si idiot itu bahkan tidak pernah melihatku barang sedikitpun. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengerti ada yang sakit hati melihatnya tersenyum untuk orang lain, tidak mengerti ada yang kecewa melihatnya mempedulikan orang lain lebih daripada dia peduli padaku, tidak mengerti ada yang benci melihatnya bahagia karena orang lain. Dan nyatanya dia seperti itu kepada jalang tidak tahu untung seperti Sunbin! Untuk apa juga Chanyeol melakukan hal sia-sia seperti itu ketika kalau saja dia sudi melihat ke belakang sekali saja, aku akan selalu di sana menunggunya untuk mengerti! Chanyeol senang-senang saja dibodohi seperti itu ketika aku frustasi karena mencintainya!"

Baekhyun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tangisan. Dia terisak-isak seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permen sementara aku justru bingung setengah mati. Aku seharusnya marah ketika Baekhyun menyebut Sunbin dengan panggilan jalang yang lebih dari satu kali, tapi nyatanya aku malah kelewat tercengang untuk sekedar marah. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa aku sedang tercengang oleh kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun mencintaiku atau karena Baekhyun yang mengakui perasaannya di tengah-tengah mabuk.

Tangisan Baekhyun tidak bisa dibilang pelan dan sialnya aku harus menanggung malu sendirian karena pengunjung dan pemilik kedai ini menoleh ke arah kami. Memang tidak ramai, sih, tapi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku malu. Tatapan mereka mengintimidasiku seolah-olah aku ini penjahat kelamin yang hendak berbuat kriminal kepada idiot di sampingku. Pada akhirnya aku tak ada pilihan lain selain buru-buru membayar dan berpikir untuk menyeret Baekhyun pergi dari kedai.

Ketika aku kembali setelah membayar, Baekhyun taunya sudah jatuh terlelap dengan kepala yang menempel pada meja. Aku menghela nafas, menyempatkan diri menenggak segelas soju—tentu saja aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan uangku begitu saja—dan berakhir membawanya di gendongan punggungku. Sementara aku berjuang dengan bobot badannya yang tidak dapat dibilang ringan—cantik-cantik begitu nyatanya dia tetap laki-laki—tapi Baekhyun dengan santainya malah mengusak-usakkan pipinya di bahuku. Aku berdecak pelan dan gumaman pelan kuciptakan setelahnya. "Kau ini tidak bernyali, ya. Setidaknya nyatakan perasaanmu dalam keadaan sadar, bodoh."

Dan tidak ada respon. Lagipula apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari orang mabuk yang sedang teler di punggungku ini.

Aku mengambil tas gitar yang sudah kurapikan sebelum aku sempat membayar tadi dan membawanya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan sebelahku sibuk menyeimbangkan Baekhyun. Setelah aku merasa sudah di posisi yang tepat, aku beranjak meninggalkan kedai seceppat yang ku bisa.

Kami—atau lebih tepatnya aku—berjalan di trotoar dengan mengandalkan penerangan minim dan sinar bulan. Jalanan sudah cukup sepi karena waktu semakin malam. Saking sepinya aku bisa mendengar hembusan nafasku yang bersahut-sahutan dengan nafas Baekhyun. Selama berjalan menuju halte, aku menggumamkan lagu secara random sementara mataku berkelana menikmati pemandangan Seoul malam hari.

Aku tidak pernah tahu langit malam Seoul bisa seindah ini. Kupikir mungkin aku memang terlalu sibuk dengan segala macam tetek-bengek kuliah hingga hal-hal sepele semacam ini otomatis kuabaikan.

Bulan hari ini berbentuk sabit dan itu taunya mengingatkanku pada seseorang berinisial Baekhyun—oh, itu bukan inisial. Yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah kusangka adalah sosok seperti Baekhyun bisa menangisi seseorang, dan akulah yang justru jadi penyebabnya. Aku selalu melihatnya tersenyum lebar dan tertawa sampai-sampai matanya menyipit layaknya bulan sabit, dan kupikir dia memang selalu bahagia setiap saat. Tapi nyatanya malam ini dia berakhir menangis seperti anak kecil di kedai soju pinggiran hanya karena masalah asmara yang kukira selama ini dia masa bodoh dengan itu hanya karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya benar-benar dekat dengan laki-laki atau perempuan dalam artian menjurus. Bahkan setiap kali kami menyinggung masalah itu, Baekhyun hanya bercerita bagaimana dia mendapat beberapa permintaan berkencan yang semuanya dia tolak.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir jauh tentang hal itu dan kini aku mengerti mengapa dia melakukannya. Hal itu makin membuatku tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah dan yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini adalah, aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu yang sebelumnya terlupa untuk kuceritakan padanya.

Aku masih sibuk melamun ketika sebuah suara terdengar dan tubuhku berjengit, "Chanyeol?"

Panggilan dengan suara yang teredam itu otomatis membuatku menoleh. Yang kudapati adalah rambut Baekhyun yang berhembus wangi strawberry. Wajahnya masih dia sembunyikan di bahuku yang menjadi alasan suaranya tadi terdengar tidak begitu jelas.

"Ya?" Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan. Dapat kurasakan pergerakan tubuhnya dan kini bahuku dia jadikan sanggahan dagunya. Aku melirik dari sudut mataku dan kulihat matanya yang masih setengah terpejam. Kata 'lucu' itu sudah berada di ujung lidahku ketika Baekhyun kembali berujar, "kau itu brengsek yang bodoh."

Aku berakhir mendenguskan sebuah tawa. Aku mengerti, Baek, aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu memperjelasnya lagi.

Aku masih membungkam mulutku ketika Baekhyun lagi-lagi memanggilku. "Chanyeol?"

"Hm?" Satu gumaman singkat kini menjadi responku. Sudut mataku dapat melihat halte yang sudah sepi dan aku melangkahkan kakiku ke sana. Di tengah langkahku, aku dapat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang menggumam. Suaranya pelan, tapi karena wajahnya di bahuku, aku serasa mendengar suaranya langsung di hadapan telingaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh."

Kami akhirnya sampai di halte setelah sepuluh menit berjalan. Aku bisa saja meletakkan Baekhyun di kursi halte dan membiarkan punggungku rileks barang sebentar saja, tapi yang kulakukan justru menyamankan posisi Baekhyun di punggungku dan malah meletakkan tas gitarku di bangku. Setelahnya, aku melirik hanya untuk melihat kelopak matanya yang sudah nyaris tertutup. Aku menahan senyum, "kupikir kita sama-sama bodoh?"

Taunya dia ikut tersenyum lemah di antara kantuknya.

"Aku tahu."

Itu adalah lirihan terakhir Baekhyun sampai akhirnya bus malam berhenti di hadapan kami.

.

.

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku seusai mematikan kompor. Tubuhku bergerak sigap menggapai mangkuk dan sendok, lalu menuangkan haejangguk— _hangover soup_ —yang baru saja kumasak tadi ke mangkuk. Aku meletakkannya ke nampan dan kemudian menuangkan air mineral di gelas untuk kuletakkan di nampan juga. Setelah kurasa beres, aku membawanya menuju satu kamar yang masih tertutup sejak tadi malam.

Baekhyun masih terlelap ketika aku meletakkan nampan di _buffet_ dekat kasurnya. Posisi tidurnya sudah berubah drastis semenjak aku merapikan tidurnya semalam, dan cara tidurnya benar-benar berantakan. Tapi nyatanya aku malah memandangnya lucu daripada risih.

"Baek, bangun." Kuguncangkan perlahan bahu Baekhyun sementara aku mendudukkan diriku sendiri di pinggir ranjang. Sedikit mengejutkanku bahwa tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga lebih hari ini hanya untuk membangunkan Baekhyun karena diguncangan yang ketiga, aku dapat melihat kelopak matanya yang mulai bergerak.

Dia mendesah sembari mengusap wajahnya sebelum akhirnya bergerak perlahan untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Tangannya masih betah mengusap-usap matanya dan aku memilih diam untuk menunggunya. Ketika Baekhyun berhenti, kepalanya dia alihkan kepadaku dan aku menahan tawa.

"Bagaimana?"

"Pusing." Baekhyun merengek, nyaris bergerak untuk menidurkan dirinya lagi yang jelas segera kutahan. "Jangan tidur. Makan sup dulu agar pusingmu hilang. Lagipula salah siapa yang dengan gayanya mengajakku ke kedai soju."

Baekhyun berakhir mencebikkan bibirnya dan tawa yang sedari tadi kutahan lepas juga. Aku menggelengkan kepala pelan dan menggerakkan tanganku untuk meraih mangkuk dari nampan untuk kemudian kusodorkan pada Baekhyun yang masih betah merengut.

"Ini. Mau kusuapi?" Aku menawarkan dan Baekhyun melirikku setengah hati. Baekhyun merampas mangkuk di tanganku dengan gerakan lemah dan kemudian aku bisa mendengar gumamannya. "Tidak sudi disuapi oleh yang baru saja menghinaku."

Aku mendenguskan tawa dan menggelengkan kepalaku entah untuk keberapa kalinya pagi ini sementara Baekhyun mulai menyendokkan sup buatanku. Lucu sekali mendengar Baekhyun yang jual mahal seperti ini setelah semalaman dia puas meraung-raung di hadapanku dengan tangisan dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Kalau saja dia mengingat apa yang dia lakukan tadi malam—

"Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?"

Oh, tepat waktu, Byun. Kau benar-benar sehati dengan pikiranku.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba ingat-ingat sendiri?" Aku memancingnya dan Baekhyun berdecak. Meski begitu, dia menghentikan pergerakan tangannya pada sendok dan melirik ke atas—kebiasaannya ketika berpikir. "Aku meneleponmu untuk menemaniku ke kedai soju dan aku pergi ke sana."

"Lalu?" Aku merespon singkat, memintanya meneruskan. Baekhyun melirikku sekilas sebelum melanjutkan ujarannya. "Aku sampai ke sana... lalu memesan soju dan tteokbokki. Kau bermain gitar dan kita bernyanyi... benar tidak, sih?"

Dia bergumam di akhir kalimat dan aku mengangguk singkat. "Benar, kok."

"Dan setelahnya... ergh, aku lupa. Yang jelas aku sudah mabuk saat itu," Baekhyun mengaruk telinganya, "dan aku menangis setelah aku berkata..."

Dapat kulihat dahinya yang mengerut sebelum Baekhyun menoleh ke arahku. Aku balas menatapnya dan jadilah kami saling menatap dalam hening. Aku membiarkannya tenggelam di iris mataku sebagaimana aku tenggelam di jendela dunianya, sampai akhirnya matanya mulai melebar. "Oh sial."

Baekhyun berakhir menyembunyikan wajah di antara lututnya dan langsung saat itu juga tawaku menyembur. "Sudah ingat? Lega mengakuinya?"

"Diam kau brengsek." Suaranya yang menyentakku dengan lemah itu teredam oleh lututnya. Aku masih terkekeh pelan ketika membalas ucapannya. "Hey, hey, kenapa jadi kau yang marah? Seharusnya aku yang marah setelah kau menyebut Sunbin dengan sebutan jalang berkali-kali hanya dalam satu malam."

Tak kusangka ucapanku sebelumnya—yang mana aku tidak serius mengatakannya—malah membuat Baekhyun sontak mendongakkan kepala. Tatapannya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi tatapan penuh bersalah. Aku mengerjap pelan ketika mendapatinya beringsut mendekatiku sementara tangannya dia katupkan di depan mulutnya. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol, aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud begitu! Aku hanya terlampau emosi karena—kau tahu..."

Suaranya mengecil di akhir kalimat bersamaan dengan semburat merah yang samar-samar menghiasi pipinya. Tak begitu nampak tapi cukup untuk membuatku mati-matian menahan senyum. Aku masih bungkam ketika Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan ujarannya. "Maafkan aku, sungguh. Kumohon jangan usir aku dari sini, ya? Aku masih butuh tempat untuk tidur dan kalau aku di sini bersamamu aku setidaknya bisa menyisihkan paling tidak setengah dari uang sakuku."

Lagi-lagi aku berakhir tertawa. Melihatnya yang memasang raut memelas dengan mata bulan sabit berbinar basah sukses menggelitik perutku. Apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa dia bukannya panik kalau-kalau hubungan kami sekarang bisa saja jadi canggung—dia malah mengkhawatirkan tempat untuk bernaung dan uang-uangnya.

"Iya iya, toh aku tidak marah. Aku hanya bercanda. Hiperbola sekali, sih." Aku berujar di sela-sela tawaku dan Baekhyun berakhir memukul lenganku. Aku meringis sesaat, tapi tawaku belum berhasil berhenti yang menyebabkan Baekhyun kembali memakan sup di pangkuannya dengan wajah tertekuk.

Baekhyun menghabiskan sisa makanannya masih dengan raut yang sama. Di suap terakhirnya, aku memilih untuk menyodorkannya minum yang kemudian dia terima dengan setengah hati. Melihatnya yang seperti itu membuatku tersenyum tertahan.

"Mau mendengar ceritaku?"

Aku lagi-lagi memancingnya dan aku melihat Baekhyun yang menggerakkan bola matanya. Dia melirikku sangsi seiring dengan sebuah suara yang setengah ketus dan setengah tidak yakin itu keluar dari bibirnya. "Apa?"

Diam-diam aku mengulum tawa. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa berlama-lama kesal denganku.

"Aku bertemu dengan Sunbin sekitar seminggu yang lalu, dan itu adalah kali terakhir kami benar-benar berbincang panjang lebar," aku memulai cerita yang mana kupastikan Baekhyun menyimaknya, "kami mengobrolkan banyak hal. Hubungan kami. Bagaimana itu berawal, bagaimana selama ini hubungan itu berjalan. Tidak ada yang salah, kami berdua sama-sama senang dan tidak ada yang dirugikan. Tapi pada akhirnya... kami memutuskan untuk berhenti."

Aku mengangkat bahu singkat sebelum melanjutkan. "Yah, sebenarnya ini juga alasan kenapa aku tidak marah padamu tidak peduli kau mau menyebut Sunbin jalang beribu kali pun."

Dapat kulihat bibir Baekhyun yang setengah terbuka—terpengarah. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya ketika dia berujar, "berhenti—putus, maksudmu? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Dan kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku lebih awal jadi aku tidak akan berburuk sangka seperti orang bodoh semalam!"

Melihatnya meraung kesal akibat malu yang dia dera membuatku tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengatupkan tangan di depan mulut sembari meringis berdosa. "Maaf, aku lupa. Lagipula kalau aku tidak begini, kau tidak akan mengakui perasaanmu, kan?"

Sebuah decakan tercipta dari bibir Baekhyun sebelum dia bergumam pelan, "jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu."

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi memukulku—kali ini di paha. Keras sekali sampai kupastikan itu akan membekas merah. Kekehanku langsung berubah menjadi ringisan sementara Baekhyun kemudian menarik-narik ujung celanaku. "Jangan mengalihkan cerita, bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya?"

Aku menghela nafas sesaat sebelum membuka mulut. "Aku bercerita padanya, tentang dua tahun lalu, ketika aku masih kuliah semester awal—begitu juga dengan hubungan kami yang masih awal. Aku hendak membuang sampah keluar ketika seorang laki-laki bertubuh pendek sedang berjongkok di depan apartemenku dengan koper yang tergeletak begitu saja, persis seperti orang buangan. Ternyata dia sedang frustasi mencari apartemen yang kosong dan aku berakhir menawarkannya satu kamar untuk dia tempati.

"Aku mengenalnya seiring waktu berjalan dengan tinggal bersamanya. Dia unik, ceria—sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut hiperaktif, dan senyumannya selalu berhasil membuat sesuatu di dalam tubuhku menjadi serba aneh. Dia selalu bercanda tapi bisa berubah menjadi amat dewasa ketika dia membutuhkannya. Dia selalu menyemangatiku dan mengatakan hal-hal kecil yang membuatku merasa bahwa aku telah melakukan segalanya dengan baik—aku telah bekerja keras, dan itu membuat aku lebih menghargai tiap hal yang kulakukan sampai di titik aku jauh lebih menghargai hidup. Dia tidak pernah membiarkanku berjuang sendirian, dan selalu siap di sampingku kapanpun aku butuh seseorang untuk menjadi tempat sampah—tempatku untuk mengeluarkan segala keluh kesah. Tanpa kusadari kami berdua telah melakukan banyak hal bersama... dan rasa terbiasa itu yang membuatku sadar bahwa diriku telah berubah. Aku tidak lagi memperhatikan seseorang yang seharusnya kuperhatikan sebanyak dulu, aku tidak lagi memikirkan seseorang yang seharusnya kupikirkan sebanyak dulu... aku tidak mencintai seseorang yang sama seperti dulu. Aku telah jatuh kepada orang lain dan aku tidak butuh alasan untuk mempertahankan seseorang yang seharusnya mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku lebih lama lagi. Beruntung Sunbin mengerti dan dia menyetujuinya."

Di hadapanku, Baekhyun menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak terjelaskan. Ada beribu perasaan di sana yang berkumpul menjadi satu, dan aku mengerti perasaannya. Aku tersenyum seiring dengan tanganku yang bergerak untuk mengambil alih mangkuk dan gelas yang masih berada di pangkuan Baekhyun sejak tadi. "Sunbin tidak seburuk yang kau kira, kok. Dia baik. Tapi, Byun Baekhyun-ku jauh lebih baik."

Aku beranjak bangun dari kasur dengan nampan berisi mangkuk dan gelas yang telah kosong. Sebelum melangkah, aku menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang masih bungkam. Dalam hening, aku mengulum senyum. "Meski begitu, kalau Baekhyun lebih buruk pun—aku tetap akan jatuh cinta, kok."

Dan aku menggapai gagang pintu. Keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih saja diam. Aku baru saja menutup pintu, tapi baru tiga langkah berjalan, aku berakhir kembali di depan pintu dan membukanya. "Baek?"

Baekhyun masih di posisi yang sama—terduduk di ranjang. Namun, tatapan matanya bergerak mengarah kepadaku. Dengan begitu, aku mulai membuka mulut untuk bersuara.

"Ini mungkin tidak spesial atau romantis sama sekali..." aku menelan ludah gugup sebelum kembali berujar, "tapi, apa kau berminat menjadi pacarku?"

Kukira aku tidak akan mendapat jawaban apapun. Apalagi mengingatnya yang masih saja terdiam sedari tadi. Tapi beberapa detik terlewati, dan tawa Baekhyun setelahnya menghancurkan kekhawatiranku.

Di sela tawanya, aku mendengarnya yang berujar, "pertanyaan konyol."

Aku berakhir ikut tertawa—kurasa aku belum pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	25. 24-Steal My Heart-diolasy

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **Steal My Heart**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari telah menyapu bersih langit malam menggantinya dengan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan mata. Pagi menjelang, memberikan semangat bagi setiap insan. Membangunkan jiwa pemalas yang masih bergelung dalam tebalnya selimut.

"Selamat pagi!" Ucap pria berparas tampan sekaligus cantik itu.

Mata sipitnya mengerjap, menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Setiap orang yang lewat di depannya pasti akan disapanya, walau tak kenal sekalipun. Baekhyunㅡnama pria itu, tapi teman-temannya kerap kali memanggilnya Bobohu. Aneh seperti tingkahnya.

"Selamat pagi nenek tua." Senyum di bibirnya mengembang.

"Hey Bobohu, sudah kukatakan itu tidak sopan," todong nenek itu dengan selang air di tangannya.

"Tapi apa aku salah?"

"Ah emm benar juga, aku kan sudah tua." Nenek itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyemprot Baekhyun dengan air.

Baekhyun berlari mendekati pagar dimana tempat nenek itu berdiri. Kemudian dia meraih kepala nenek itu dan mengecup keningnya.

"Nah, jadi panggil aku Baekhyun jangan Bobohu. Mengerti nenek tua?" Baekhyun tertawa lepas sambil berlari menjauhi nenek.

"BAEKHYUNNN KEMBALI!"

Teriakan nenek itu malah terkesan lucu bagi Baekhyun, dia sering sekali menggoda nenek yang tinggal di samping rumahnya itu. Di sepanjang jalan, Baekhyun masih saja terus tersenyum sambil sesekali bersiul. Rambut _dark brown_ berponinya menghambur tertiup angin. Hari ini adalah jadwalnya untuk berenang melepas penat sehari-hari.

Di depannya, seorang ibu sedang menunggu lalu lalang kendaraan yang tak henti melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuatnya tak bisa menyeberang jalan. Belum lagi tas belanjaan yang penuh dengan sayur dan buah segar yang sedang dibawanya.

"Nyonya mau menyeberang?" Baekhyun berdiri di samping ibu tadi.

"Iya, tapi tidak ada jalur _zebra cross_ di sekitar sini."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Baekhyun mengambil alih tas belanjaan dari tangan si ibu. Dan ibu itu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun yang bebas. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sembari melihat kanan kiri memastikan tidak ada kendaraan yang melintas.

"Terima kasih nak.." Ibu itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku Baekhyun." Jawab Baekhyun dengan lantang.

"Terima kasih nak Baekhyun, ibu pulang dulu."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab tetapi ibu itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kolam renang kota.

.

.

"Bobohu akhirnya kau datang juga." Ujar temannya, Jongdae.

"Ada sedikit kendala tadi, ayo berenang!"

Baekhyun terlihat antusias, dia melepas pakaian menyisakan _underwear_ renangnya. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba dia terjun memecah ketenangan air kolam. Mengayunkan kaki dan tangannya bergantian, meliukkan badannya seperti lumba-lumba. Sesekali kepalanya naik ke permukaan untuk menambah pasokan oksigen. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang datang kemari, karena ini masih pukul tujuh, masih terlalu pagi untuk berenang. Untung saja Baekhyun berhasil memaksa Jongdae menemaninya. Jadi sewaktu-waktu bila kolam ditutup ada yang memberitahunya, memang benar jika Baekhyun tidak mengenal waktu.

"Joongg bleebb bleeb." Baekhyun berteriak meminta pertolongan Jongdae.

Kaki kirinya tiba-tiba saja kram dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Baekhyun melupakan satu hal yang harusnya dilakukan sebelum berenang, pemanasan. Dia merutuki kesalahan fatalnya itu. Baekhyun merasakan sentuhan lengan seseorang yang melingkar tepat di perutnya. Bukan Jongdae, tetapi pria yang tengah dikaguminya selama dua tahun ini. Garis wajahnya yang nyaris sempurna sungguh mempesona.

"Terima kasih." Pria itu menaikkan Baekhyun ke tepi kolam.

Dia tidak menjawab, hanya mengulas senyum namun senyuman itu mampu menghipnotis Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah sendiri, rasa-rasanya pipinya memanas dan degup jantungnya mulai tidak terkendali. Dia membuatku gila, batin Baekhyun.

Melalui tatapan demi tatapan, Baekhyun menyukai pria itu. Dua tahun bukan waktu yang terbilang singkat untuk memendam perasaan, terlebih lagi orang itu sering Baekhyun temui dan tidak pernah berbincang sepatah kata pun. Dasar pengecut.

Jongdae menepuk bahu Baekhyun, "Kita pulang sekarang, makalahku belum selesai."

Baekhyun dibantu Jongdae melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sepuluh menit berselang, Jongdae keluar dari kamar mandi. Sementara Baekhyun malah asyik memainkan busa di tubuhnya. Jongdae sibuk melihat benda yang melingkar di tangannya, sudah sejam, dia mengira mungkin Baekhyun sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. Jadi, Jongdae memutuskan keluar dari area renang dan kembali ke rumah.

 _Greekk_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan pria bertubuh jangkung. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya melihat ada orang lain di dalam kamar mandi yang sedang dipakainya. Seketika itu juga Baekhyun menutup kemaluannya karena dia masih belum terbalut kain sehelai pun.

"K..kau?"

"Kenapa tidak dikunci?" Pria itu malah mengunci pintu itu dan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ngg..itu aku lupa."

Baekhyun melangkah mundur saat pria itu melangkah mendekatinya. Punggung Baekhyun menyentuh dinding membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Pria itu menyandarkan tangannya ke dinding berniat mengunci pergerakkan Baekhyun. Keduanya bersitatap cukup lama, tanpa satu kedipan pun.

"Aku Chanyeol." bisiknya pelan.

Nafasnya membelai lembut telinga Baekhyun, membuat pemiliknya merasa kegelian. Darah Baekhyun berdesir saat jemari Chanyeol hendak meraih tengkuknya, menciptakan sensasi aneh dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Ak..ku tahu itu."

"Ya benar kau sering memperhatikanku selama dua tahun belakangan ini kan?" Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku juga punya mata bodoh."

"Hm..mau apa kau?" Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol agar menjauh darinya.

"Aku mau kau."

Baekhyun memandangi tubuh Chanyeol, dan tanpa sadar ia mengucap 'uuh' dengan nada menggoda. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan menampilkan seringainya. Baekhyun paham benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol tadi.

"Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu, hanya sering menatapmu dari kejauhan dan dan..." Perkataan Baekhyun tiba-tiba terputus ketika Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir tipisnya.

"Cerewet sekali." Chanyeol terkikik pelan, melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merah padam.

"Berikan nomormu." Lanjutnya sembari mengulurkan ponselnya ke Baekhyun.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan nomor Baekhyun, Chanyeol berlalu pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi. Sementara Baekhyun masih mematung memandangi punggung Chanyeol yang kian menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Dia atau aku yang gila?" rutuk Baekhyun seraya memegangi bibirnya.

.

.

"Usiamu sudah 25, apa kau tak malu dengan teman-temanmu? Mereka sudah berkeluarga sedangkan dirimu?"

"Aku masih mencari bu." Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Ibu beri waktu sebulan, jika tidak ada hasil, maka ibu akan menikahkanmu dengan tetangga nenek."

"Hah? Maksud ibu si Bobohu Bobohu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang dijawab anggukan oleh ibunya, padahal dia sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa wajah dari Bobohu itu, karena selama ini Chanyeol hanya mendengar nama itu dari cerita neneknya.

Chanyeol berlalu pergi ke kamarnya, menghindar dari pembicaraan yang tak berujung ini. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Ingin sekali dia memiliki anak di usia ini tanpa harus memikirkan pernikahan. Tapi rasanya mustahil.

Chanyeol teringat akan suatu hal, lelaki manis yang ditemuinya di kolam renang tadi. Mata puppy, pipi tembam, serta bibir tipisnya yang terasa manis saat dikecap, ia membuat Chanyeol benar-benar gila. Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang. Chanyeol menghubungi nomor yang ia minta tadi.

"Berapa usiamu?" Kata Chanyeol saat panggilannya terhubung.

"Ya? Siapa ini?"

"Aku Chanyeol, berapa?"

"A..aku dua puluh, ada apa?

"Bagus, temui aku di alun-alun kota. Satu lagi siapa namamu?"

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

Setelahnya Chanyeol memutus telepon secara sepihak. Ia melesat ke arah taman kota dengan scoopy nya. Pandangan Chanyeol mengitari seluruh penjuru alun-alun kota, tapi tak dilihatnya sosok Baekhyun di sana.

"Hey." Seseorang menepuk bahu Chanyeol, membuatnya harus membalikkan badan.

"Aku kira kau tidak datang." Pemuda di depannya berusah mendongak agar dapat memandang wajah Chanyeol seutuhnya.

"Baekhyun, aku mau membicarakan sesuatu." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke sebuah bangku dan mendudukkannya.

"Apa ini masalah penting?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata yang malah membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas.

"Begini, aku ingin kau menjadi anakku." Mantap Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi sedikit pun.

"A..anak? Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku ingin memiliki anak, sebulan saja."

"Akan kupikirkan nanti."

"Aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun menunduk memainkan ujung kaus yang dikenakannya, ujung sepatu ketsnya ia hentakkan ke jalanan karena bingung menentukan jawaban.

"Atau anggap saja ini balas budi karena aku menolongmu tadi." Sambung Chanyeol.

"Ta..tapi kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau begitu manis."

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Ibu mau menikahkanku dengan orang yang tidak kukenal, di sisi lain aku ingin mempunyai anak tanpa harus repot memikirkan pernikahan. Hanya kau yang pantas untukku."

"Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali."

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku ingin mengenalmu dengan cara seperti ini." Chanyeol membuang nafasnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan yakin. Saraf di otaknya mampu terorganisir dengan cepat. Hati dan logikanya jadi tumpang tindih, bimbang membuat keputusan. Dengan cara ini, mungkin Baekhyun bisa lebih leluasa menambatkan hatinya pada Chanyeol. Atau malah membuat keduanya saling terjebak.

"Baiklah, hanya sebulan." Baekhyun mengumbar senyum menggemaskannya.

" _Call me daddy_ , Bee."

"Daddy? Bee? Apa itu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Daddy panggilanmu padaku, Bee panggilanku untukmu. Bagaimana?"

"Setujuuu!" Ucap Baekhyun semangat dengan senyuman yang membuat matanya nyaris lenyap.

"Dad, mau es krim.." Baekhyun menunjuk penjual es krim di seberang sana.

"Dalam lima menit." Chanyeol berlari secepat mungkin karena hatinya sedang diselimuti kebahagiaan.

Bayangan sebulan penuh bersama Baekhyunㅡanak angkatnyaㅡpasti akan terasa menyenangkan. Setidaknya Chanyeol bisa melupakan masalah pernikahan yang sangat diimpi-impikan ibunya itu.

"Woah..cepat sekali." Baekhyun terkagum saat Chanyeol mengulurkan es krim strawberry padanya.

"Bagaimana daddy bisa tahu kalau aku suka strawberry?"

"Benarkah? aku kan cenayang." Keduanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menjilati es krimnya, membasahi kerongkongannya yang belum teraliri air sejak pagi kecuali air kolam yang sempat terminum saat berenang tadi. Sungguh menyegarkan apalagi di musim panas seperti sekarang.

"Daddy mau strawberry nya?"

Baekhyun mengarahkan suapannya ke Chanyeol. Perlahan Chanyeol menggigit sedikit demi sedikit strawberry itu hingga habis, menyisakan jari Baekhyun yang terkena bulir dari buah tersebut. Tak elak Chanyeol malah menjilat dan mengulum jari Baekhyun yang terasa manis bagai lollipop. Cukup lama, hingga membuat Baekhyun kehilangan separuh kesadarannya akibat sentuhan lidah Chanyeol. Ritme jantung Baekhyun mendadak dipercepat, menerima setiap perlakuannya yang mendebarkan.

"Dadh jangan melakukannya di tempat umum." Chanyeol melepaskan jari Baekhyun dari jeratan mulutnya.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukannya dimana? Di ranjang begitu?" Jawaban Chanyeol yang terdengar frontal itu membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

"Anggap saja ini caraku lebih mengenalmu, Strawbee,"

"Huh kau membuatku malu." Baekhyun segera menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang terkena terpaan angin. Mendekap tubuh mungilnya, menciptakan kenyamanan bagi keduanya. Tidak lupa Chanyeol juga mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di puncak kepalanya.

"Bee, aku antar pulang. Ini sudah sore." Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajahnya, dari jarak dekat begini sungguh ketampanannya tidak bisa diragukan.

"Uhum ayo dad." Baekhyun mengangguk dan menggandeng Chanyeol meninggalkan keramaian alun-alun kota.

"Cepat naik." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk jok belakang motornya.

Baekhyun menuruti Chanyeol, duduk sambil sesekali membenahi helm kebesaran yang dipakainya.

"Jika tidak berpegangangan, aku akan mengebut." Chanyeol mengulum senyum jahilnya.

"Ish bilang saja ingin kupeluk." Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling perut Chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Baru setengah perjalanan, Baekhyun merasakan kantuk menyerangnya membuat matanya tidak bisa lebih lama terjaga. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Chanyeol, memejamkan matanya perlahan dan mulai tertidur. Namun, tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengerem motornya mendadak, menyebabkan Baekhyun terguncang dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Buru-buru Baekhyun mengeratkan tangannya di bagian tubuh Chanyeol agar tidak terhempas ke jalanan.

"Daddy, aku hampir saja terjengkang!" Baekhyun mengomel.

"Jangan meremasnya, kau membuatku ereksi." Nafas Chanyeol memburu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Bee." Baekhyun baru menyadari keberadaan tangannya menumpu di atas 'harta' Chanyeol.

"Ups aku tidak sengaja, maaf dad." Ucap Baekhyun sembari mengelus paha daddy nya berusaha membuat ereksi Chanyeol runtuh.

"Shh, itu malah membuatku ngh."

"Dad, aku salah lagi ya?" ucapnya polos.

Chanyeol menepikan motornya ketika menjumpai toilet umum. Ia meminta Baekhyun menunggunya sejenak, sedangkan ia harus menyelesaikan masalah keperjakaannya itu. Tidak mungkin dia meminta Baekhyun menggantikan kinerja tangannya di atas pedangnya sendiri. Apalagi melihat kepolosannya yang begitu menggemaskan, ia tidak sanggup.

"Lama sekali." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya melihat Chanyeol yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ini karenamu, awas saja jika kau mengulanginya maka kau yang harus bertanggung jawab." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu, Dad!"

.

.

Tiga minggu berlalu di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Pelukan serta ciuman bukan lagi hal yang tabu bagi mereka. Mereka memilih mengasingkan diri di vila milik Chanyeol. Hidup berdua tanpa gangguan siapa saja. Menutupi hubungan yang tengah mereka jalin. Menikmati kehidupan baru yang bisa terbilang sebentar. Ya, hanya sebulan.

Baekhyun membuka netranya mencoba menstabilkan dengan lingkungan sekitar. Dia mendapati Chanyeol yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Tangannya tergerak untuk membangunkan pangeran tidurnya. Mengecupi setiap inci wajah pria tampan itu, membuat Chanyeol makin terusik dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Pandangan Chanyeol tidak pernah lepas sedetik pun dari Baekhyun. Kadang Baekhyun sering menjahili Chanyeol, meremas kejantanannya saat masih terlelap, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengerang akan perbuatan Baekhyun itu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun mulai terbiasa menggoda Chanyeol yang kini menjadi candu dalam kehidupannya.

"Dad, aku mau makan daddy boleh?" Netra Baekhyun berbinar menatap daddy-nya.

Chanyeol mendesahkan napasnya, dia sangat senang saat Baekhyun berlaku frontal seperti tadi. Tetapi Chanyeol tahu, ia memiliki batasan. Terkadang ia ingin melanggarnya tapi selalu gagal, mengingat status hubungannya dengan Baekhyun hanya sebatas itu. Wajah pias Chanyeol dapat terbaca jelas oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu daddy juga menginginkannya, ini salah tapi aku akan tetap melakukannya."

Baekhyun berlutut di depan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang king size nya. Jemari lentiknya mulai bergerilya di selangkangan Chanyeol, membuat pemiliknya mendesah tertahan. Meremas kejantanan Chanyeol berulang kali dari luar celana jeans yang dipakainya. Bulu kuduk Chanyeol dibuat meremang, menerima debaran membuncah di hatinya.

Senyuman terpatri di bibir tipis Baekhyun, seakan mendapat sinyal atas aksinya tadi. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Baekhyun menanggalkan kancing serta zipper celana Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak sepolos yang Chanyeol bayangkan, dia sudah dua puluh, matang untuk pemikiran seksual seperti ini.

"Ada monster di dalam." celetuk Baekhyun.

"Bisa bantu keluarkan hum? Rasanya sesak."

Chanyeol mencengkram dagu Baekhyun sembari sibuk menghisap dan mengigit bibir manisnya. Decapan khas terdengar dari aktivitas mereka berdua. Lidah Chanyeol mencoba menelusup ke mulut Baekhyun, menjelajahi isinya kemudian saling menautkan lidah satu sama lain. Membuat jalinan saliva yang entah milik siapa tertelan begitu saja. Baekhyun masih tetap menggoda keperjakaan Chanyeol, belum berniat mengeluarkannya dari sarang tempatnya bernaung. Nafas Chanyeol makin terdengar memburu menerpa kulit pipi Baekhyun. Baru kali ini mereka terlibat dalam hubungan seintens ini.

"Erghh bee."

Gesekan antara keduanya membuat mereka semakin bergairah. Tangan Baekhyun tampak lihai melucuti boxer dan celana dalam milik Chanyeol, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang menyembul dengan gagahnya. Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol berniat menyudahi ciumannya karena pasokan oksigen tidak lagi memenuhi rongga dadanya. Tangan kecilnya beralih menggenggam milik Chanyeol, mengurutnya hingga terasa makin mengeras. Mulut Baekhyun perlahan melingkupi keperjakaan Chanyeol, mengulum kemudian melepasnya.

Permainan lidah Baekhyun, membuat kepala Chanyeol terantuk ke belakang, mendongak disertai desahan berkelanjutan yang keluar dari bibir ranumnya. Mulut Baekhyun yang terasa hangat seakan menarik milik Chanyeol masuk lebih dalam. Chanyeol menekan kepala Baekhyun saat titik kenikmatannya hampir terjangkau.

"Emhh." Baekhyun melepaskan tautannya, membuat Chanyeol sedikit kecewa padahal sebentar lagi Chanyeol sampai pada pelepasannya.

"Chan..." Chanyeol menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun, kemudian membanting tubuh itu ke kasur.

"Kau memanggilku apa tadi? Chan? Aku daddy mu ingat?"

"Baiklah kau mendapat hukuman karena salah menyebut panggilanku." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Arghh daddhh." Chanyeol memasukkan keperjakaannya ke hole Baekhyun yang masih kering tanpa permisi. Keperjakaan Chanyeol mengisi penuh hole Baekhyun.

"Jika sakit gigit bahuku." Sebelumnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum pernah melakukan hal senista ini. Keduanya hanya mengikuti nalurinya sebagai seorang pria yang menuntut kepuasan batin satu sama lain.

Chanyeol menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun di bawah kungkungannya. Melumat, menggigit, serta menghisap bibir Baekhyun tanpa henti menciptakan decapan yang mengisi ruang tersebut. Tangannya menelusup ke dalam kaus Baekhyun, memainkan nipple yang semakin menegang diikuti gerakan ringan di hole Baekhyun.

"Mmphh dadd." Baekhyun menggigit bahu Chanyeol, menyalurkan rasa sakit yang kini menjalar di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menyesap kulit leher Baekhyun meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya. Memberi Baekhyun kenikmatan yang berlipat ganda. Remasan kuat Baekhyun di rambut Chanyeol menandakan ia semakin menikmati permainan yang telah ia mulai. Sementara Chanyeol masih tetap menumbuk prostat Baekhyun dengan tempo yang relatif cepat, mencari titik kenikmatan Baekhyun hingga membuatnya mendesah keras.

"Ahh dad eumhh,"

Baekhyun menekan kepala Chanyeol ke dadanya yang malah memberikan akses lebih luas untuk menyetubuhinya. Lidah Chanyeol bergerak teratur di nipple merah muda Baekhyun. Menggigit dan menghisapnya bergantian membuat Baekhyun sedikit menggelinjang. Hole Baekhyun juga semakin terbiasa dengan gerakan benda keras milik Chanyeol.

"Daddh ahh maafhh," Baekhyun meremas bahu Chanyeol, menorehkan sedikit luka akibat goresan kukunya.

Chanyeol merasa tidak tega melihat Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang menghujam arah selatannya. Demi mengurangi rasa sakit, Chanyeol mengalihkannya dengan ciuman lagi. Tentunya ciuman lembut, tidak menuntut, dan penuh perasaan. Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol mempermudah tumbukan yang terjadi di bawah sana.

"Emhh ahh ughh," Desahan panjang lepas begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun setelah mendapati titik kenikmatannya disentuh milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengubah posisi Baekhyun menjadi menungging di depannya, memperlihatkan betapa mulusnya tubuh Baekhyun. Benda kenyal yang tak tertutup sehelai kain itu, tidak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol. Meremas pantat Baekhyun yang berisi diiringi gerakan tangan seduktif Chanyeol di keperjakaan dan hole Baekhyun. Kedua insan yang baru merasakan indahnya bercinta dibuat mabuk kepayang, seakan enggan menyudahinya.

Dinding hole Baekhyun mengetat meremas milik Chanyeol yang semakin membesar di dalamnya, mengakibatkan denyut kedutan yang tak berkesudahan. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun, mencumbui tubuh Baekhyun yang tiada habisnya. Miliknya terhentak berkali-kali membentur sweetspot Baekhyun yang membuat keduanya melenguh keras.

"Nghh Bee mau pipis hhh," Chanyeol menggenggam milik Baekhyun yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu, memberikan beberapa service yang begitu memabukkan. Hingga mereka sampai pada titik pelepasannya.

"Keluarkan bersama eum,"

Chanyeol menusukkan semakin dalam miliknya di hole Baekhyun, melepaskan cairan cintanya bersamaan dengan pelepasan Baekhyun yang mengalir di tangannya.

"Hangatt dad,"

Chanyeol melepaskan miliknya perlahan, memandangi Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas dengan mata sayu yang tertutup. Nafasnya masih memburu, masih berusaha memenuhi rongga dadanya dengan udara. Chanyeol membenahi posisi tidur Baekhyun, menyelimuti tubuh naked mereka dengan selimut tebal. Lengan Chanyeol dijadikan bantalan untuk Baekhyun yang mulai terlelap siang itu. Tidak lupa ciuman lembut terlontar oleh Chanyeol di kening dan bibir Baekhyun. Rona kebahagiaan tergambar jelas di wajah mereka.

.

.

Hari ini tepat sebulan, dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harus berpisah, menyudahi hubungan yang telah terjalin erat di antara mereka.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Bee."

"Tidak mau! Daddy milikku, aku tidak mau berpisah,"

Chanyeol merasakan perih mendera hati kecilnya. Ia maupun Baekhyun tidak enak hati melepaskan hubungan itu. Bagi mereka itu bukan lagi hubungan antar anak dengan daddy nya, semua melebihi ekspektasi mereka. Dimana hati lebih dominan dari logika. Menyatukan dua hati yang saling memendam cinta kasih, kini harus berpisah begitu saja.

Chanyeol mengangkat koper mereka ke dalam bagasi, sementara Baekhyun merajuk tidak ingin pulang. Ditatapnya wajah muram pria mungil di depannya, penuh kekecewaan yang mendalam. Chanyeol merangsek maju kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. Menyatukan bibir keduanya, saling melumat dan menuntut lebih hingga terlepas begitu saja.

"Daddy mencintaimu Bee," Hanya satu kalimat itu yang bisa terucap dari Chanyeol. Mereka melakukan pelukan hangat untuk terakhir kalinya. Berusaha mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan yang mereka miliki.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, tidak ada yang banyak bicara hanya terdengar deru mesin dan helaan napas berat. Mau tidak mau, ini semua harus berakhir walau sakit yang dirasa. Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil.

"Sudah sampai turunlah Bee," Baekhyun merengut.

"Dad em maksudku Chanyeol, apa tidak bisa kita pertahankan hal ini?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku harus menikah dengan seseorang, aku telah berjanji pada ibuku,"

"Oh begitu ya," Baekhyun hendak melangkah keluar namun terhenti karena genggaman Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan!" seru Baekhyun menahan air di sudut matanya.

"Tidak," Mereka berpelukan sekali lagi, lebih erat seakan tidak akan pernah berpisah. Baekhyun mencengkram punggung Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Biarlah kali ini keegoisan menggerogoti perasaan mereka.

"ChanyeolㅡBobohu!"

Panggilan seseorang membuyarkan momen mereka. Dua wanita paruh baya melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Ibu?"

"Nenek Tua?"

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

"Hah? apa maksudnya?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Ibu kan yang pernah kutolong dulu?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Memang, perkenalkan aku ibunya Chanyeol,"

"Lalu nenek?" Chanyeol semakin bingung.

"Aku nenekmu bodoh,"

"M-maksudku kau mengenal Baekhyun?"

"Dia Bobohu yang sering aku ceritakan,"

"A-apa?"

"Jadi aku akan menikah dengan Bobohu?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Seratus untukmu," ucap ibu dan nenek bersamaan.

Chanyeol langsung memberikan pelukan pada Baekhyun.

"Sebentar aku belum paham," kata Baekhyun polos.

"Kau ingat yang kukatakan dulu, ibu akan menikahkanku dengan seseorang yang ternyata tetangga nenek, Bobohu. Awalnya aku menolak karena aku tidak tahu jika itu adalah dirimu, tapi sekarang aku akan setuju untuk menikahimu, karena aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."

"Bisa kita menikah sekarang?"

"Tentu saja!"

Mereka semua tertawa bahagia, tidak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa suatu kebetulan akan menjadikan kebiasaan. Benar apa kata pepatah, Cinta tumbuh berdasar waktu dan kebiasaan. Bukan karena status dan nama orang. Kebahagiaan semata yang begitu sempurna menyatukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di atas ikatan janji suci sehidup semati. Ketahuilah jangan pernah melepaskan cinta, tetapi perjuangkanlah walau bagaimana pun hasil yang akan kita terima.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	26. 25-ToD-MyBee

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **ToD**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyuuung... Kumohon, ganti saja hukuman nya, please!"

"Oh itu tidak mungkin adikku sayang,"

"Sudahlah Baek, terima saja hukuman mu itu, hahaha..."

"Diam kau hitam!"

"Sudah jam 10!"

"Pas sekali! 'dia' pasti ada di atap! Semangat Baek! Semoga berhasil! Ayo Kris Hyung!"

Mereka –Kris dan Kai, berlalu dengan tawa membahana dan jangan lupakan nada mengejek dari si hitam, Kai. Oh kita melupakan si mungil. Lihatlah si mungil sekarang sedang menggerutu tentang sifat kakaknya dan si hitam, Kai.

'Dasar gila mereka kira hukumnya itu mudah apa?! Dan lagi, si hitam itu sahabatku atau bukan sebenarnya?!'

Si mungil kini membalikkan badannya dengan kaki yang dihentakkan. Sepanjang lorong gerutuannya tidak berhenti. Tujuannya hanya satu, atap gedung universitasnya. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan hukuman bodohnya ini.

.

.

Kedua orang yang sedang dibicarakan oleh si mungil justru sedang tertawa keras. Yang paling tinggi berusaha meredakan tawanya.

"Kai, menurutmu apa kita tidak berlebihan pada Baekhyunie? Kau tau sendirikan bagaimana sikap ajaib Yoda muka datar itu?"

"Oh ya Tuhan! Aku melupakan fakta ini?! Tapi hyung, kurasa Baekki akan aman setelahnya melihat sikap antipati Yoda padanya selama ini,"

"Berdoa saja semoga Baekhyunie aman, huuh,,"

Kembali pada Baekhyun yang sedang mondar-mandir di depan pintu menuju atap. Mulutnya masih menggumamkan hal-hal yang tidak begitu jelas surai coklat madunya tampak berantakan. Dia terus mengacak-acak surainya sejak tiba di depan pintu ke atap, sepuluh menit yang lalu.

.

.

'Uugh sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?!'

'Apa aku kembali saja lalu kukatakan kepada Kris hyung kalau aku sudah melakukan hukumnya? Aah.. benar, begitu saja! Tapi, bagaimana kalau Kris hyung mengkonfirmasi pada si muka datar itu?!'

'Aargh! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Aku bisa gila kalau begini caranya!'

.

.

Di atap nampak seorang lelaki tengah duduk di bangku bekas sambil memetik gitarnya. Surai merahnya melambai-lambai bersama dengan desau lirih angin yang bertiup rancu di sekitarnya.

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooh ooh oohh...

They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Everytime we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you I prom—

'BRAAK'

Si surai merah menghentikan petikan gitarnya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara. 'Bukankah itu adiknya Kris? Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?'

Baekhyun berusaha meredakan gugup dalam dirinya. Ia melangkah mantap menuju sasarannya, si surai merah. Baekhyun berhenti tepat di depan si surai merah.

"Apa yang kau—"

'CUP'

Belum sempat Chanyeol –si surai merah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Baekhyun sudah menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibirnya. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun mengecup bibirnya, BIBIRNYA!

Baekhyun menegakkan badannya 5 detik kemudian. Mukanya memerah sampai ke telinga. Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol kita? Lihatlah keadaannya sekarang, matanya yang sudah bulat dipaksa melebar karena kecupan mendadak adik sahabatnya.

"H-hyung, ma-maafkan aku!"

Baekhyun membungkuk sambil menggumamkan kata maaf dengan cara yang sangat menggemaskan. Pada bungkukkan yang ketiga, Baekhyun sudah akan beranjak dengan rasa malu yang tak terhingga. Tapi niatnya untuk pergi gagal saat ada yang mencekal lengan kanannya. Uugh, dik mungil tahukah engkau apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana?"

"H-hyuung, s-sungguh aku minta maaf! B-biarkan aku pergi hyung, kumohon!"

"Astaga! Apa kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan itu?!"

Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya pada sisian bangku yang didudukinya. Ia lalu memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kemari!"

"T-tapi hyung! Aaah!"

"Sekarang aku mengantuk, nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku!"

"T-tapi—"

"Bernyanyi kubilang!"

Posisi Baekhyun yang berada di pangkuannya, memudahkan Chanyeol untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol melingkari pinggang Baekhyun. Pelukannya mengerat seiring dengan nyanyian Baekhyun.

I do believe all the love you give

All of the things you do

Love you, Love you...

I'll keep you save, don't you worry

I wouldn't leave, wanna keep you near

Cause I feel the same way too

Love you, Love you...

Want you to know that I'm with you

I'll Love you and Love you and Love you

Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you

I will please you for all time

I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you

Cause I need you and need you and need you

Senja telah datang menyapa. Membawa semburat jingga di hadapan mata. Menggiring lebih banyak angin tak kasat mata untuk menerpa.

Chanyeol mulai membuka mengerang untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya. Pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun mengerat. Rasanya nyaman sekali.

"H-hyuung... hyung sudah bangun? Bi-bisakah aku pulang sekarang? Ini sudah sore, Kris Hyung pasti mencariku saat ini."

"Sebentar lagi, nanti biar aku yang bicara pada sepupumu yang gila itu."

"Gila? Maksud hyung apa? Kris hyung, kurasa Kris hyung tidak gila. Dia kakak sepupuku yang paling baik."

"Paling baik apanya? Mana ada kakak sepupu yang menyuruh adiknya untuk mencium laki-laki yang tidak ada hubungan dengan adiknya? Aku benarkan? Pasti Kris yang menyuruhmu tadi."

"H-hyung bbagaimana hyung tahu? Eeh tidak, tidak, Ktris hyung tidak menyuruhku. Aku hanya melakukan hukumanku saja."

"Dik mungil, itu sama saja, Kris tetap memperbolehkanmu menciumku kan?"

Baekhyun merona seketika. Panggilan macam apa itu? Dik mungil katanya? Sebenarnya di sini siapa yang gila?

"Baiklah sekarang biarkan aku mengantarmu pada Kris hyung gilamu itu"

"T-tap—"

"Tidak ada tapi – tapi dik mungil! Ayo!"

Dan Baekhyun dengan tidak tahu malunya merona lagi. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap menggemaskan si mungil. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan bibirnya bertemu dengan milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut dengan gerakan tiba – tiba Chanyeol. Mukanya makin merah saat Chanyeol menambahkan lumatan – lumatan lembut pada bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeol mengakhiri ciumannya dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di dahi Baekhyun. Si mungil benar – benar ingin berteriak merasakan panas pada mukanya. Jantungnya tidak terkondisikan dengan baik.

"Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasih Giant ini."

"Hy-hyung bagaimana kau –"

"Ssst.. aku tahu semuanya tentangmu dik mungil. Hari lahirmu, makanan kesukaanmu, warna favoritmu, jadwal kegiatanmu, dan sebutanmu untukku. Jadi, bagaimana? Kau maukan menjadi kekasih Giant yang tampan ini, Smurfie?"

"Hyuuuuuung..."

"Heung? Kau merona lagi apa aku perlu menciummu lagi seperti tadi?"

"Hyuuung... jangan menggodaku..."

"Jadi bagaimana? Ya atau tidak?"

"I-iya"

"Aku tidak dengar Smurfie"

"Hyuuung!"

"Aku sungguh tidak dengar tadi, apa kau menolakku? Oh astaga! Hatiku sakit sekali!"

"Bu-bukan begitu hyuuung! Iya, iya aku mau jadi kekasihmu!"

"Benarkah? Aaah senangnya! Kemari Smurfie-ku yang cantik!"

"Aku namja hyung!"

"Lalu kenapa? Kau memang cantik kok!"

"Arrggh Hyung!"

"Hahaha baiklah ayo kuantar pulang!"

.

.

Di lain tempat seorang namja tengh frustasi memikirkan nasib adik sepupunya yang belum pulang sampai sekarang. Ini sudah lima jam lebih dan Baekhyun adik manisnya belum kembali. Apa Baekhyun baik – baik saja? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa saja yang dilakukan si Park –idiot- Chanyeol itu pada adik manisnya? Aarrgh ini kesalahan si hitam Kai yang memberi hukuman seperti ini pada Baekhyun. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu otak mesum Kai itu akan bekerja untuk mengganggu adik manisnya saat Kai memberikan ide untuk bermain ToD semalam. Ya Tuhan otak mesum kai itu memeng tidak akan bersih meskipun diguyur alkohol berkali – biarkan Kris sedikit mengintrospeksi dirinya agar tidak terlalu lama dekat dengan Kai karena, ya pengaruh otak mesum Kai itu sangat besar.

.

 **(EPILOGUE)**

"Kris hyung silahkan diputar botolnya"

Itu Kai yang memberikan usul bermain True or Dare setelah meliht botol bekan minuman sodanya tadi sore.

"Baiklah"

"Yak! Baekhyun! Botol itu mengarah padamu! Jadi, True or Dare?"

Harusnya Baekhyun menyadariseringai di sudut biobir Kai saat itu agar ia bisa memilih dengan lebih bijaksana.

"Dare"

Oh Byun mungil sepertinya kau akan tamat malam ini.

"Baiklah! Besok kau harus mencium Chanyeol Hyung tepat di bibirnya"

"APA?!"

Benarkan? Malang sekali nasibmu dik mungil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	27. 26-New Layer-BeeBlinkEyes

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **New Layer**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

Kala malam menyapa, tak semua aktivitas dihentikan. Justru ada beberapa kegiatan yang baru akan dimulai di saat kebanyakan orang berbaring mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Kehidupan malam di Seoul merupakan satu dari sekian banyak hal yang dinanti para milyaderkaya yang sudah bingung bagaimana cara menghabiskan uang mereka. Juga bagi orang – orang yang butuh sebuah pelarian sementara dari dunia kerja mereka.

Tak terkecuali sosok mungil yang kini sedang duduk di pojok bar dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk sementara mulutnya terus menggumamkan nada – nada absurd dan jangan lupakan sisipan sumpah serapah untuk laki – laki yang baru siang tadi mendapat predikat mantan pacarnya. Oh selamat atas predikatmu yang baru kalau begitu.

Baekhyun, pemuda mungil tadi sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri saat tiba – tiba ada sebuah lengan yang dengan kurang ajarnya melingkar di pinggangnya. Wah kebetulan sekali! Baekhyun sedang butuh pelampiasan sekarang ini.

"Malam manis, apa kau sendirian sekarang ini?"

"Oh tentu tampan. Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ciih tampan? Mulutnya harus ia cuci bersih setelah ini.

"Dengan senang hati, manis! Katakan, apoa yang kau nutuhkan? Heum?"

"Sebenarnya aku baru putus dari kekasihku siang tadi,"

"Karena aku begitu marah, aku ingin menghajarnya, tapi karena dia tidak ada di sini jadi..."

Seringaian Baekhyun yang manispun terlihat di sudut bibirnya.

"..bagaimana kalau kau menggantikannya saja?

"Apa mak... Aargh!"

"Dasar kurang ajar! Mesum! Mati saja kau!"

Baekhyun terus menyerang lelaki tadi dengan membabi but dan terus mengumpat entah itu ditujukan kepada lelaki itu atau mantan pacarnya, siapa yang tahu?

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita membawa pengawal masuk bos?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya kan masuk sebentar lalu pulang. Lagipula kau kira apa yang akan terjadi padak di tempatku sendiri?! Berikan laporan tentang pendapatan kita bulan ini!"

Sang tangan kanan yang juga memegang jabatan sebagai sekertaris si bos hanya mampu mengiyakan ucapan bosnya itu lalu mulai membacakan progress perusahaan seperti yang dimintabosnya.

"Bulan ini cabang perusahaan kita yang ad di Busan akan diresmikan. Kita juga akan memulai pembangunan cabang perusahaan di New York. Untuk keuntungan kita mengalami peningkatan sebesar 12% dari bulan sebelumnya dan –"

"Oh anda datang! Seharusnya anda memberi kabar dulu agar kami bisa mempersiapkan segala sesuatu"

Si bos yang dipanggil dengan sebutan itu hanya diam dan terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menggubris ucapan manager bar itu. Dia si bos besar. Yang tak terbantah ucapannya. Dialah yang tak diragukan kekuasaannya. Dia Park Chanyeol, pendiri Park Inc dan cabang – cabangnya. Dia Park Chanyeol, satu – satunya pewaris dari Yongshin Group. Ia hanya datang untuk sekedar melihat perkembangan salah satu usahanya selain perusahaan tentunya.

"Apa mak... Aargh!"

"Dasar kurang ajar! Mesum! Mati saja kau!"

Keributan itu menghentikan langkah kaki si bos besar. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber keributan tadi dan melihat ada yang berkelahi di barnya. Siapa orang itu? Berani sekali dia merusak ketenangan bar miliknya?

"Ada apa ini?!"

Si bos besar bersuara menginterupsi keributan itu. Lelaki yang sudah memar dan berdarah di beberapa bagian beringsut mendekatinya meninggalkan sesosok mungil yang duduk dengan nafas terengah di sofa. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena tertutup poninya yang menempel di dahi.

"B-bos, anda datang?"

"Kubilang ada apa ini?!"

"Orang itu memukulku bos, aku tak tahu apa – apa tapi dia terus memukulku bos,"

Si bos besar melangkah melewati bawahannya menuju sosok mungil yang telah menarik perhatiannya sedari tadi. Ia pandang dengan lekat sosok itu sebelum bertanya.

"Nona, apa kau benar memukul bawahanku?"

"HAHAHAH... DASAR BODOH!"

Chanyeol terhenyak. Seumur – umur baru kali ini ada yang berni mengatainya bodoh. Hei yang benar saja. Setiap hari ia dielu – elukan sebagai manusia dengan ketampanan bak dewa yunani, kekayaan belimpah atas usahanya sendiri, otaknya yang cerdas tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Tapi sekarang? Ia dikatai bodoh oleh orang yang tak sebagai informasi, ia bukan tip[ikal orang yang penyabar.

"Nona jag—"

"Aku namja! NAMJA! Tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku ini LAKI – LAKI! Aargh!"

"Ap-apa?"

'BUGH'

Baekhyun tersungkur begitu saja setelah mengatakan kenyataan yang menampar telak seorang jenius bisnis, Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Park Chanyeol yang begitu disegani bisa salah mengenali seorang namja dan mengiranya sebgai yeoja?

"Bawa dia ke ruanganku!"

" —"

"CEPAT!"

 **.**

 **.**

'Uugh.. kepalaku, rasanya pusing sekali. Aku ingin muntah. Tunggu! Dimana aku? Ini bukan apart—"

"Sudah bangun putri tidur?"

Baekhyun yang masih mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina terperanjat seketika. Ia terduduk dengan terburu – buru dan berimbas pada denyutan dikepalanya yang semakin menjadi.

"Uugh.. dima—"

"Kau ada di ruanganku.."

"Sia—"

" Aku Park Chanyeol pemilik Club ini."

"Ken—"

"Kau pingsan setelah membuat keributan"

"Apa—"

"Kau-."

"Berhenti memotong ucapanku tuan. Apa maksudmu dengan aku membuat keributan?"

"Kau memukul pegawaiku dan mengataiku bodoh di hadapan semua orang."

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak mu..."

Seketika ingatan ketika ia dibawah pengaruh alkohol berlomba memasuki ingatannya. 'Astaga! Apa aku benar melakukan itu? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!Harusnya aku tidak perlu kemari tadi.'

Melihat ekspresi orang di depannya, Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau sudah mengingatnya?"

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya yang semula menghadap ke ranjang dimana si mungil duduk menjadi berdiri menghadap jendela menuju balkon dengan membelakangi Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Iy-iya aku minta maaf, tapi bawahanmu dulu yang kurang ajar. Kalau dia tidak menggangguku aku tidak akan memukulnya. Saran untukmu, bagaimana bisa kau memperkerjakan pengawal lemah seperti dia? Apa kau juga tidak malu pegawaimu berlaku seperti itu? Dan lagi, aku mengataimu bodoh bukan tanpa alasan aku ini na—"

"DIAM!"

Baekhyun terperanjat dalam duduknya. Suara lelaki itu begitu mengerikan saat membentak. Apalagi tatapan matanya itu, sangat mengintimidasi.

Setelah bentakan itu, hanya sunyi yang menguasai.

1 menit, sunyi.

2 menit, masih sunyi.

5 menit, tetap sunyi.

Baekhyun mulai tak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Melihat si tuan pemarah – sebutan Chanyeol dari Baekhyun, masih menghadap balkon dn tampak tak akan membicarakan hal lain, ia berinisiatif meninggalkan tempat itu. Langkahnya ia bawa perlahan ke pintu coklat di sebelah kanan ranjang. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu mana pintu keluar karena di ruangan itu ada dua pintu berwarna sama, ia hanya menebak saja.

"Apa kau menggodaku?"

"APA?! Kau gila?!"

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol yang kini menghadapnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Setelah tadi mengataiku bodoh sekrang kau mengataiku gila? Apa kau bosan hidup?!"

"Bu-Bubukan begitu, hanya saja apa maksudmu dengan menggodamu?"

"Kau berkeliaran di ruang pribadi seorang pria yang tak kau kenal dan tak kau ketahui orientasi seksualnya, menuju kamar mandi tanpa izn, dan kau melakukannya... tanpa busana, apa itu tidak menggoda menurutmu?"

"Hei, hei dengar! Aku juga tak akan melakukan ini kalau kau tidak membawaku kemari jadi ini bukan salahku. Aku menuju kesana karena, kukira itu pintu keluar, aku hanya ingin keluar jadi ini juga bukan salahku juga. Lalu aku tidak ber..."

Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. Otaknya berusaha memutar ulang perkataan Chanyeol tadi.

"Kau berkeliaran di ruang pribadi seorang pria yang tak kau kenal dan tak kau ketahui orientasi seksualnya, menuju kamar mandi tanpa izn, dan kau melakukannya... tanpa busana, apa itu tidak menggoda menurutmu?"

Okay, Baekhyun memang berada di tempat orang yang tak dikenalnya, ia juga asal pergi tanpa izin, dan ia juga...

'...dan kau melakukannya... tanpa busana, apa itu tidak menggoda menurutmu?'

'...tanpa busana..'

'tanpa BUSANA?!'

"Aaaaah!"

Baekhyun langsung beranjak kembali ke ranjang dan menggulung dirinya dengan selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang tanpa busana itu. Pantas saja Baekhyun tadi merasa sedikit aneh dengan tubuhnya. Jujur saja, ia merasa sedikit kedinginan tadf.

"Apa yang coba kau sembunyikan?"

Sindir Chanyeol sambil melangah mendekati tempat tidur.

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya"

"Dasar gila! Cabul! Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan bawahanmu tadi! Kau mau kuhajar, huh?!"

Baekhyun berucap dengan kepalanya saja yang terlihat menyembul sementara tubuhnya tenggelam dalam lilitan selimut tebal.

"Coba saja"

Tantang Chanyeol yang kini telah ikut duduk di sisian ranjang seraya menyunggingkan seringai di sudut bibirnya tanpa diketahui Baekhyun.

"Hyaaa!"

Baekhyun berusaha menyerang Chanyeol dengan tiba – tiba mengira Chanyeol tidak dapat mengantisipasinya. Namun Baekhyun melupakan satu hal...

'SRET'

Baekhyun sedang telanjang!

Dengan mudah Chanyeol menguasai keadaan. Ia memutar tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mempertahankan selimutnya menjadi membelakanginya lalu mendorong Baekhyun rebah ke kasur sehingga posisi mereka kini terlihat begitu intim.

"Sial! Menyingkir dari tubuhku!"

"Ouh tidak semudah itu manis. Kau sudah mempermalukanku di depan umum, jadi sekarang terima akibatnya."

"Apaah...aangh...menjauh..."

Baekhyun tidak sanggup menahan desahannya saat lidah panas Park Chanyeol menyentuh belakabg telinga kanannya.

"Aku tahu ini bukan yang pertama untukmu. Jadi, nikmati saja manis."

Seringai Chanyeol makin lebar. Lidahnya masih terus bekerja di sekitar tengkuk dan mulai merambat ke bahu Baekhyun yang sudah tak tertutup selimut lagi. Tangannya tak tinggal diam. Ia usap lembut seluruh permukaan kulit Baekhyun sarat dengan hasratnya yang entah kenapa naik hanya karena melihat Baekhyun melenguh saat sadar dari pingsannya tadi.

"Sebutkan namamu manis,"

"Baekh..ah...Baekhyunhh..."

Baekhyun mengejang di akhir kalimatnya. Gila! Ia sudah sampai hanya karena jilatan di tengkuk dan usapan tangan Chanyeol?!

"Wow suaramu sangat merdu saat mendesah. Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Nanti kau bisa desahkan namaku Baek."

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah hampir berada di puncak saat si mungil melenguh dan perlahan membuka mata. 1 kedip, 2 kedip, Baekhyun merona saat pandangan matanya pertama kali setelah bangun jatuh pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Mereka melewati malam yang panjang dan panas. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mengingatnya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia begitu kaget karena ternyata Chanyeol telah bangun terlebih dahulu dan menatapnya intens. Mata mereka bertemu untuk waktu yang lama sebelum Baekhyun berucap.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

".."

Chanyeol hanya diam, sementara Baekhyun mulai merasa kecil. Apakah semalam ia membuat kesalahan? Atau yang semalam itu sebenarnya tidak Chanyeol inginkan? Ia mulai merasa takut sekarang.

"Ku-kurasa aku harus ke kamar mandi"

Saat Baekhyun akan beranjak, lengan Chanyeol yang memang sejak awal di sana mempererat pelukannya. Baekhyun tersentak kembali ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ch-Chanyeol ak..."

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu pergi? Dan kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Kau takut?"

"Ma-maaf dan ti-tidak aku tidak takut"

"Lalu kenapa dengan suaramu itu Byun Baekhyun? Tatap mataku dan jawab aku!"

"A-aku hanya merasa takut. Kurasa aku melakukan kesalahan semalam."

"Dari mana kau menyimpulkannya?"

"Kau diam saat ku tanyai, itu agak mengganggu menurutku."

"Dasar sok tahu!"

"Eeh?"

Setelahnya sunyi untuk beberapa waktu.

"Baekhyun?"

"Eum?"

"Kurasa aku menyukaimu!"

"Ch-Chanyeol?"

"Menikahlah denganku Baek,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	28. 27-The Other Destiny-Chillipuppy

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **The Other Destiny**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tolong siappapun.. hhah to-longhh"_

 _Seorang laki-laki mungil tengah berlari di tengah hutan, tergesa-gesa dengan keringat yang sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia tak lupa berteriak minta tolong walau dengan suaranya yang kepayahan._

" _Kyaa!" Pekik lelaki itu lalu ia langsung jatuh terduduk saat menyadari 2 orang bertubuh cukup besar sudah menghadangnya. Baekhyun mundur perlahan sambil memohon ampunan sekaligus pertolongan._

" _Sekeras apapun kau berlari itu percuma, hahaha!" Tawa seorang lelaki tinggi di hadapannya, sedangkan teman yang ada di sampingnya hanya menjilat bibirnya-seolah kelaparan._

" _Mau kita apakan lelaki manis yang tersesat ini?" Tanya lelaki yang tadi menjilat bibirnya. Sekarang berjongkok dan mengelus pergelangan kaki Baekhyun._

" _Sepertinya aku rindu daging manusia, tapi sebelumnya kita cicipi dulu darah nya" Ucap lelaki pertama dengan seringaian yang terukir di wajahnya. Perlahan ia mengikuti temannya yang sudah mengelus betis lelaki di hadapannya. Lelaki dengan senyum seksinya ini mendekati wajah Baekhyun yang ketakutan,mengelus pipinya dan bibirnya._

" _A-apa apaan ini… tolong lepas-kkan.." Lirih si Lelaki mungil sambil sesekali memberontak. Namun, tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan 2 orang lelaki yang sedang mengerayangi tubuhnya sekarang. Baekhyun bergidik geli saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah di lehernya, ia melirik kesamping dan mendapati seorang dari mereka tengah menjilati lehernya sekarang._

" _L-lepaskan kumohon.." Isak Baekhyun "To-longhh!" Pekiknya sekali lagi Ia hanya bisa menutup mata dan berdoa.._

" _BRUAK!"_

 _Seketika suara kencang terngiang di telinga Baekhyun, dan ia merasakan hawa dingin kembali menerpa tubuhnya. Baekhyun mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Seorang lelaki tinggi dan 2 orang lelaki-yang tadi menyerang Baekhyun- dibawahnya. Baekhyun kembali bergidik saat lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dan mendekatinya. Baekhyun ingin berlari,tapi badannya seolah terkunci oleh tatapan lelaki di hadapannya sekarang. Tanpa sadar lelaki tadi sudah berada tepat di depan Baekhyun, mereka terus bertatapan. Dan baru Baekhyun sadari, mata lelaki di hadapannya sekarang berbeda dengan mata 2 lelaki yang tadi menyerangnya._

.

.

"Biru"

"Hah? Kau melamun lagi Baekhyun" Ucap Lelaki di depan Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Eh, apa yang ku katakan?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Warna mataku, kau menatap mataku dan kembali melamun. Aku tau mataku seindah itu" Kekeh lelaki di hadapan Baekhyun, lalu ia kembali fokus pada makanannya.

"Terlalu percaya diri, seperti biasa Park Chanyeol" Cibir Baekhyun

"Ahaha, aku tau kau mengingat masa satu tahun yang lalu. Iya kan?" Goda Chanyeol sambil menurun naikan alisnya, "Tentunya saat pertama kali kita bertemu.. dan pertama kalinya kau jatuh cinta pada mataku… atau padaku?"

"Terserah kau, tiang"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa lalu mengacak rambut lelaki di hadapannya. Lelaki di hadapannya hanya meringis tidak suka dan Chanyeol kembali menjahilinya.

"Hentikan vampir jelek!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil menghempaskan tangan yang dari tadi menjahilinya.

"Aku ingin menghisap darahmu kau tau?" Ucqp Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan taringnya.

"Lakukanlah, aku tau kau tak bisa melakukannya" Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum miring. Chanyeol hanya diam, menatap tajam Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menggedikan bahu dan berdiri dari kursinya.

Tiba tiba ia menarik Baekhyun, dan sukses membuat lelaki itu jatuh tepat di pangkuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan lekat lalu memasang senyum miringnya sebelum menempatkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Baekhyun. Ia memainkan bibirnya di Baekhyun dan membuat lelaki itu kegelian.

"Aku bisa saja memakan mu disini, sekarang juga" Ucap Chanyeol

"C-chan jangan gila." Baekhyun mendorong kepala Chanyeol. Menjauh dari ceruk lehernya. Sekarang mereka bertatapan dengan jarak yang dekat. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil sedangkan Baekhyun memukul pelan bahu lelaki di depannya. Mereka tertawa, Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Seketika mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Aku masih heran. Kenapa kau berbeda dengan yang lainnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmm?"

"Matamu biru, sedangkan mata sejenismu merah. Kau bisa memakan makanan manusia, padahal setahuku _kalian_ tidak bisa.. kau aneh" Ucap lelaki mungil dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Hahaha. Aku memang berbeda, karena itu kau menyukaiku kan?" Goda Chanyeol

Baekhyun meringis dan mencubit telinga Chanyeol yang menjadi favoritnya. Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan. Lalu dia menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. Ia lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan serius.

"Baek, kau tetap harus berlatih menembak" Ucap Chanyeol tiba tiba.

"Kenapa? Bukannya vampir yang mengincarku sudah mati?" Tanya Baekhyun, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Yang mengincarmu bukan hanya mereka Baekhyun.. dan lagi kau harus menjaga dirimu sendiri, kalau-kalau aku tidak ad-"

"Oke kita berlatih" Potong Baekhyun, ia langsung bangun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan pergi mengambil senapan dan pistol yang dia punya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap lalu tersenyum miris pada punggung kecil yang berjalan membelakanginya lalu Ia menghela napas panjang.

 _._

 _._

Aku menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menyeka keringatnya, ia terlihat sangat menarik ketika sedang berkeringat seperti ini. Setelah menyeka keringatnya, ia kembali fokus pada target yang kupasang untuk latihan menembak. Tiba tiba ia terlihat memutar pergelangan lengannya, kali ini dia belajar menembak dengan senapan panjang yang otomatis lebih berat dari pistol biasa. Akupun menghampiri Baekhyun yang meringis pegal, aku memegang lengan kanan Baekhyun dengan maksud supaya bebannya berkurang. Dia sedikit kaget lalu menoleh kebelakang. Saat mengetahui bahwa aku dibelakangnya, ia tersenyum dan kembali membidik target. Dia menarik pelatuk dan tembakannya tepat mengenai tengah target.

Dia menoleh dan tersenyum sangat manis. Aku pun membalas senyumnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Dia yang awalnya sedikit heran lalu membalas pelukanku.

"Ada apa Chan?" Tanya nya

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan, lalu melepas pelukan kami.

"Malam ini, kunci semua pintu. Jangan buka sedikit celahpun. Dan jangan bukakan pintu pada siapapun" Ucapku, dia terlihat memudarkan senyumannya dan raut wajahnya menjadi khawatir.

"Kenapa?" Tanya nya dengan suara yang bergetar

"Tidak apa. Hanya berjaga, aku tidak akan dirumah hari ini" Ucapku sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang berbahaya.. Kau harus pulang" Sahut Baekhyun, matanya terlihat berkaca kaca.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengantarnya sampai ke dalam rumah. Memastikan semua sudah terkunci, lalu mengecup keningnya sebelum pergi. Aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya, tidak mungkin aku dan Baekhyun hidup dengan terus berlari, bersembunyi, dan melawan. Aku harus membicarakan ini pada dalang utama nya, yang mengincar Baekhyun. Setidaknya Baekhyun harus terus hidup.

Walau tidak bersamaku.

.

.

Disini lah aku,sebuah istana terpencil. Tempat kelahiran ku, tempat keluargaku. Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam istana, beberapa penjaga yang aku lewati berlutut menyadari kedatanganku. Aku terus melangkah ke dalam, ke arah pintu ruangan utama.

Penjaga yang melihatku langsung membukakan pintu ruangan dan mempersilahkan aku masuk, hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah wajah lelaki yang antagonis. Dia melihatku daan memasang senyum miring yang memuakkan.

"Akhirnya kau pulang, sudah berubah pikiran huh?" Ucapnya sambil mendengus

Aku hanya memandang wajahnya dengan geram.

"Bagaimana? Akan menyerahkan lelaki manis itu?"

"Diam! Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkannya!" Bentak ku, aku benci saat mulut kotornya membicarakan Baekhyun.

"Hahaha. Sudah kuduga. Oke, jangan salahkan aku kalau terjadi sesuatu. Padanya,.. atau bahkan kau juga" Ucapnya sambil tertawa. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, rahangku sudah mengeras. Keinginan terbesarku sekarang adalah meninju wajah antagonis lelaki di depan ku, persetan dengan keluarga.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirimu menyentuhnya sedikitpun" Geramku

"Lucu sekali Park Chanyeol. Kau anak yang lugu" Ucapnya, ia tiba tiba berdiri dan mengangkat sedikit tangannya. Seketika tubuhku bergerak sendiri, aku jatuh berlutut. "Harusnya kau mengerti posisi mu sekarang anak kurang ajar!. Harusnya kau berlutut dan memohon agar aku berbaik hati melepaskan kalian!" Bentak Lelaki yang sekarang berdiri di depan ku

Aku menitikkan airmata ku,tubuhku bergetar. Aku tidak bisa menggerakan sekujur tubuhku "Tolong ayah.. jangan lukai dia.. ku-mohon" Ucapku pada akhirnya, masih sambil berlutut

Ayahku, dalang dari semua ini hanya tertawa keras dan dia menendang bahuku sampai aku terjatuh.

"SUDAH TERLAMBAT! Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin melepaskan harta karun terindah itu anakku sayang. Kenapa tidak kau bawa dia kesini dan kita nikmati bersama? HAHAHAHA" Ucapnya yang membuatku gelap mata. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan sekitar ku. Seketika sekitar ku menggelap, yang aku ingat hanya teriakan lelaki tua itu memanggil para penjaga lalu mayat mayat penjaga itu tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Termasuk lelaki yang sangat kubenci.

Aku melihat dirinya yang tergeletak dan mengucapkan beberapa kata sebelum aku memecahkan kepalanya.

"I-ini belum berakhir c-chanyeol, b-belum berakhir"

.

.

 _*Tok tok tok*_

Suara ketukan membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Suara ketukan masih terdengar, sesaat aku turun. Dari kasur aku teringat kata Chanyeol yang menyuruhku untuk tidak membukakan pintu pada siapapun. Aku pun mengurungkan niatku untuk keluar dari kamar. Perlahan suara ketukan itu melemah, dan akhirnya menghilang. Baru saja aku ingin menghela napas, tiba tiba ketukan itu kembali terdengar. Ketukan itu kini berada tepat disampingku, berasal dari jendela kamarku. Kini suara ketukan itu tak kunjung menghilang. Aku perlahan mengambil pistol di laci nakas yang selalu kusimpan dan perlahan berjalan ke arah jendela. Aku perlahan menyingkap tirai jendela ku, sedikit demi sedikit siluet seseorang semakin terlihat. Aku akhirnya membuka tirai itu dan menodongkan pistol ku.

Namun, tubuhku seketika melemas melihat siapa yang ada di jendela kamarku sekarang. Aku membuka jendela dengan tergesa gesa dan setelah aku membuka jendela ku, Chanyeol terhuyung dan langsung memelukku. Ia memelukku sangat erat. Akupun membawanya ke kasur, merebahkan tubuhnya dan cepat cepat menutup jendela serta tirainya lalu kembali menghampiri Chanyeol.

Keadaannya memprihatinkan sekarang. Wajahnya yang lebam, beberapa bercak darah di tangan dan kakinya, dan bajunya yang sedikit terkoyak. Ia menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Kau aman sekarang" Ucapnya. Namun,aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

"Aku sudah menyingkirkan semuanya.. termasuk dalang besarnya.." Ucapnya. Suaranya bergetar.

"Kini a-ayahku tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi Baekhyun" Ucapnya lagi, kali ini ia meraih pipiku dan setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

Aku tidak sanggup berkata apa apa selain memeluk tubuh lelaki yang sangat kucintai ini. Dari awal aku-kami- sudah tau dalang utama dari setiap percobaan penculikan atau pembunuhanku. Berkali kali pula aku menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menyerahkanku dan pulang ke keluarganya, bukan berakhir membunuh keluarganya sendiri. Seperti saat ini.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai kembali menjalani aktivitas mereka seperti biasa, tanpa gangguan apapun. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari pun, Chanyeol sudah berniat menikahinya dengan modal cincin peninggalan ibunya yang selalu ia jaga. Hari ini juga Chanyeol akan melamarnya.

Chanyeol menatap cincin indah itu dengan perasaan yang membuncah. Ia lalu menaruh cincin itu di meja dan ia mengucapkan beberapa mantra dan harapan pada cincin itu. Setelah ritual nya selesai, ia turun ke lantai dasar dan mencari keberadaan lelaki kesayangannya. Ia mencari ke penjuru ruangan dan tidak menemukan tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Ia mulai sedikit panik dan meneriaki nama baekhyun berkali kali.

Ia akhirnya berlari keluar rumah, menatap sekeliling sampai ia menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya menghela napas lega. Baekhyunnya tengah terduduk menghadap kolam dan memperhatikan aliran air dan ikan yang berenang di dalamnya. Chanyeol tersenyum manis melihatnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan akhirnya memeluknya dari belakang. Baekhyun awalnya terkejut, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia menyadari pemilik tangan yang melingkar di perutnya sekarang.

Mereka terkekeh bersama selama beberapa saat, lalu terdiam menikmati pemandangan. Tiba tiba Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun lalu ia berlutut. Mengeluarkan cincin yang sudah ia siapkan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya heran.

"Byun Baekhyun. Aku tau ini terlalu mendadak, dan aku juga bukan orang yang bisa merangkai kata romantis. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun memperlihatkan raut wajah terkejutnya. Lalu ia menutup mulutnya, matanya berkaca kaca.

"Iya aku ma-" Tiba tiba kalimat Baekhyun terputus karena suara gagak yang tiba tiba berhamburan dari dalam hutan. Chanyeol langsung menoleh, menyimpan cincinnya dan berdiri, perasaannya tiba tiba menjadi tidak enak. Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol memegang tangannya. Ia pun merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik sekarang.

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang. Ia mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Pegang ini. Ingat yang kuajarkan kan? Aku akan memeriksanya. Tenang saja, aku akan kembali" Ucap Chanyeol. Ia pun menepuk kepala Baekhyun singkat, lalu berlari ke dalam hutan tersebut.

.

.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya, menunggu kehadiran Chanyeol. Ia merapalkan segala doa agar Chanyeol cepat muncul.

Tak lama bayangan seseorang muncul dari hutan. Baekhyun tau itu Chanyeol. Hanya saja- jalannya sedikit tertatih dan tertahan.

"C-chan? Itukah kau? Kau tidak apa apa kan?" Tanya Baekhyun, ia berjalan mendekati sosok Chanyeol di depannya.

"BERHENTI! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Tiha tiba Chanyeol berteriak, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada pistol yang ia bawa.

"Tolong bunuh aku Baek, kumohon" Ucap Chanyeol tiba tiba.

"A-apa? Jangan bercanda Park Chanyeol" Sahut Baekhyun. Tangannya mulai bergetar.

"Bunuh aku, aku tidak bisa m-mengendalikan tubuhku" Ucap Chanyeol terbata bata

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak bisa" Ucap Baekhyun yang masih memegang pistolnya, tangannya begetar hebat

"Kumo-hon, a-aku tidak ingin menyakitimu" Chanyeol terus mendekat dengan langkah yang kadang tertahan.

"Tubuhku di kendalikan! Kumohon, tarik pelatuknya.." Teriak Chanyeol, air matanya terlihat mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Tidak Chanyeol.." Baekhyun masih terisak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berada di depan Baekhyun dan membuatnya tersentak kaget. Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar hebat. Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun sampai menabrak tembok. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, ia melihat Chanyeol yang mengepalkan tangannya dan terlihat hendak meninju wajah Baekhyun.

"BRUAK!"

Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya. Chanyeol ternyata dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya tepat waktu. Ia meninju tembok di sebelah kepala Baekhyun sampai retak. Baekhyun pun akhirnya menangis deras.

"Kumohon Baek.. aku sungguh tidak ingin kau terluka sedikitpun" Dengan badan yang masih bergetar Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang memegang pistol dan mengarahkannya pada jantung Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Chanyeol tidak! Aku mohon tidak.. jangan lakukan ini.." Baekhyun meraung raung dan berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Chanyeol dari tangannya.

"Lepaskan! Aku bilang lepaskan Chan-hmph!" Chanyeol membungkan Baekhyun menggunakan bibirnya. Air mata mereka terus mengalir bersamaan dengan menempelnya kedua bibir mereka itu. Cukup lama sampai Baekhyun suudah tidak terlalu berontak, dan Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu menempelkan kedua dahi mereka.

"Mengapa harus begini?" Lirih Baekhyun masih sambil menangis

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun

"Kau harus cepat, a-aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.." Ucap Chanyeol, tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat kembali dan ia mulai mengeratkan pegangannya pada pistol yang di pegang Baekhyun, menaruh jari telunjuk Baekhyun pada pelatuk dan menaruh ibu jarinya diatas telunjuk Baekhyun.

"Tidak Chanyeol.. tidak kumohon.. ada cara lain aku yakin.. tidak.." Isak Baekhyun, Tangisannya mulai kencang saat Chanyeol mulai menekan telunjuknya. Baekhyun merasakan air mata Chanyeol yang juga turun melewati pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu" Lirih Chanyeol, ia mencium dahi Baekhyun yang masih terisak kencang dan menekan telunjuk Baekhyun.

"DOR!"

"CHANYEOL!" Pekik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah lalu akhirnya jatuh telentang. Kaki Baekhyun melemas, ia pun terduduk dan merangkak menghampiri Chanyeol.

"C-chan.." Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Chanyeol yang masih terlihat sedikit bernapas dengan tangannya yang bergetar hebat. Chanyeol membuka natanya perlahan. Ia menatap Baekhyun.

"Jangan me-nangis" Ia lalu menarik tengkuk Baekhyun saat lelaki itu malah menangis makin kencang. Ia mencium bibir Baekhyun dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kali. Dengan takdir yang lebih baik" Ucap Chanyeol. Ia melepas tengkuk lelaki itu lalu menatap langit. Ia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan cincin yang tadinya ia pakai untuk melamar Baekhyun.

"Pas-tikan.. kau selalu m-memakainya, memba-wanya.." Ia menaruh cincin itu di telapak tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat. Menciumnya berkali-kali

"Chanyeol.. tidak.. jangan pergi.. kumohon"

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sayu dan hampir menutup.

"J-jangan mena-ngis.." Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya dengan susah payah untuk menghapus air mata Baekhyun. Lalu jari Chanyeol turun ke bibir Baekhyun, "Ukirlah senyum indahmu yang ku-kusukai" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

Seolah terkena terpaan badai, tangan itu tiba tiba jatuh. Napas Chanyeol tidak lagi terasa. Baekhyun kembali meraung.

"Tidak Chanyeol! Kembalilah! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" Baekhyun memeluk erat leher Chanyeol, menangis sekencang mungkin, berteriak seolah Chanyeol dapat bangun karenanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendriian Chanyeol.. KEMBALILAH! BUKA MATAMU! PARK CHANYEOL!" Teriak Baekhyun. Dia terus menangis, berteriak, memeluk dan menggoyangkan badan Chanyeol berharap Chanyeol membuka matanya, dan tersenyum padanya kembali.

Walau dia tau itu sudah tidak mungkin.

.

.

 _ **2 tahun kemudian**_

Hidup tanpa Chanyeol merupakan salah satu hal terburuk yang tidak pernah bisa kubayangkan. Semenjak kepergiannya saat itu, aku mengurung diri di kamar, dan menjadi _masokis_ selama beberapa hari. Tak jarang juga aku mencoba mengakhiri hidupku, namun hasilnya selalu gagal. Pernah waktu itu aku ingin mengiris pergelangan tanganku namun tiba tiba pergerakanku terkunci. Dan punggungku terasa hangat, seperti di dekap oleh seseorang.

Karena rumah dulu selalu mengingatkan ku pada Chanyeol, aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota besar. Dengan harapan menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membuatku sibuk, agar bayangannya tidak muncul terus menerus.

1 tahun usaha yang kulakukan untuk melupakan Chanyeol gagal total, sampai sampai aku hampir terjun dari suatu jembatan di sebuah sungsi besar. Namun, lagi lagi hal itu gagal. Aku selamat dan ditemukan di pinggir sungai oleh orang orang sekitar. Disana lah aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Namanya Luhan. Ia yang merawatku dan menemaniku, mendengarkan ceritaku. Ia sering mendatangi apartemenku untuk membuat makanan dan membantuku membereskan rumah.

Ia juga adalah orang pertama yang ku ceritakan soal Chanyeol. Awalnya kukira ia tidak akan percaya, tapi dia percaya segalanya. Ia juga berkata kalau kekasihnya memiliki teman yang dulunya seorang vampir. Kekasihnya- Oh sehun- juga baik terhadapku. Mereka kadang mengajakku bermain di mall atau sekedar jalan jalan di taman. Mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi, yang mengingatkan ku pada Chanyeol. Dan aku yang dulu.

Tahun ke 2 ini, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menghapus bayangan Chanyeol dari hidupku daan aku juga memutuskan untuk bekerja di suatu perusahaan untuk membuatku sibuk. Kebetulan Sehun mengetahui sebuah lowongan pekerjaan dan ia menawarkannya padaku. Setelah belajar beberapa hal dari Luhan, aku akhirnya mencoba memasuki perusahaan itu.

"Baekkie ah, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Luhan

"Ya.. aku pikir aku siap. Doakan aku Luhannie" Ucapku sambil memeluk Luhan

"Santai saja.. Bos mu itu teman dekat Sehun. Dia juga terlihat antusias mendengar tentangmu. Dan katanya ia tampan, cobalah mendekatinya" Goda Luhan

"Ahh Luhan! Berhenti menggodaku" Keluh ku.

"Hahaha, oke oke. _Fighting_ Baekki!" Ucap Luhan, akupun pamit dan berangkat menuju kantorku.

Gedung perusahaan ini cukup besar. Aku merasakan gugup kala memasuki gedung besar ini. Pegawai disana terlihat ramah saat aku mengatakan maksud dan tujuan ku kemari. Aku diantar ke depan pintu sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan ' _CEO_ ' . Pegawai itu mengetuk pintu dan mempersilahkan aku masuk. Tidak lupa aku membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Orang yang duduk membelakangiku.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, ini aneh. Ia seperti membuka lembaran lembaran yang kupikir _CV_ ku. Aku menatap terus punggungnya-yang anehnya tidak asing bagiku. Rambutnya, postur tubuhnya mengingatkan ku pada seseorang.

Dan jantungku seketika berhenti saat ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatapku.

"Tuan Byun?" Ucapnya

Aku masih termangu di tempatku. Badanku bergetar, mataku berkaca kaca

" _tidak mungkin"_ batinku

"Ada apa?" Tanya nya, suara sedikit bergetar. Ia pun berdiri lalu berjalan mendekatiku.

"A-ah tidak.. Anda hanya mirip dengan.. seseorang" Ucapku itu semakin mendekat pada Baekhyun.

"Apa kau merindukan orang itu?" Tanya nya tiba tiba, tatapan matanya menjadi sendu

"Kau..juga mirip seseorang tuan Byun.." , " Seseorang yang sangat ku rindukan" Ucapnya lagi

"Tidak mungkin" Ucapku sambil menutup mulut, kakiku melemas. Aku merasa tubuhku ambruk namun lelaki didepanku langsung mendekapku dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Baekhyun" Ucap lelaki di depan Baekhyun. "Sangat.."

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu…"

.

.

.

"…. Park Chanyeol"

.

' _Mari kita bertemu lagi lain kali_. _Dengan takdir yang lebih baik_ _ **'**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **The** **E** **nd**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	29. 28-Pluviophile Relationship - Dawnwind94

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

Pluviophile Relationship

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan.

Baekhyun , pemuda dengan pearwakan imut itu sangat menyukai hujan. Dia berpikir , bahwa hujan memiliki harum khasnya tersendiri. Suara gemericik riuh hujan yang jatuh ke tanah, dia menyukainya.

.

Dia tersenyum didalam bis yang membawanya pulang sepulangnya dari kampus. Dia pulang terlambat akhir-akhir ini. Itu dikarenakan adanya acara akhir tahun dikampusnya dalam rangka merayakan hari natal.

Di kampusnya sendiri, baekhyun ikut memeriahkan acara tersebut dengan menyumbangkan suaranya. Ya,dia adalah seorang vokalis di dalam band kampusnya. Hanya band kecil dengan tidak banyak job. Dia hanya mengikuti kegiata band untuk kesenangannya saja.

.

Hari ini turun hujan, rasa lelah nya dia hapus dengan senyum pada bibir tipisnya. Pulang petang,hujan,dengan alunan musik yang mengalir lembut di telinganya. Baekhyun menikmati suasana itu dengan baik.

"ahh..aku melupakan payungku lagi ternyata.."

Baekhyun memang menyesal tidak membawa payung. Namun dia berkata demikian dengan senyum—lagi—pada bibirnya.

"kalau begitu, aku terpaksa menikmati hujan ini saja" ucapnya ringan sembari menembus hujan seturunnya dari halte menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh.

Baekhyun sungguh menikmati malamnya. Dengan hujan. Dan setarik senyum manis itu lagi.

"Aku rasa kita akhiri saja latihan hari ini,teman-teman. " kata Baekhyun sebelum menenggak air minumnya , untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

"ya, kita akhiri saja. Aku ada janji dengan luhan setelah ini. Kurasa aku terlambat 10 menit" ujar Sehun lalu keluar dan melambaikan tangannyapada yang lainnya.

"Selepas ini kau ada acara tidak, Baek?"

"uhh.. aku rasa Kyungsoo telah menungguku di kafe dekat kampus, wae?" Tanya Baekhyun pada pemain drum di bandnya itu.

"aku ingin menitip sesuatu untuk kyungsoo"

Baekhyun langsung menoleh , "apa itu?"

"aku..ingin memberikannya coklat ini, hanya saja aku tidak yakin.."

"kalian masih saja bermusuhan setelah 3 hari?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tidak mengerti pada hubungan keduanya.

"kyungsoo masih belum percaya padaku , Baek.."

Hening

Oh! Hujan!— mata Baekhyun melebar senang.

"baiklah!aku akan segera memberikannya pada kyungsoo! Bye Jongin!"

Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan jongin dengan wajah tak mengertinya.

.

.

Suara lonceng pintu masuk kafe itu terdengar saat Baekhyun masuk kedalam lalu mencari temannya. Disana, dipojok kafe dekat jendela. Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya,dengan segelas kosong diatas meja.

Sepertinya dia telah lama datang. Pikir Baekhyun.

Melangkah ringan dengan senyum mengiringinya , mendekati kyungsoo. Dia terlihat sibuk sekali. Cebik Baekhyun dalam hati.

"kyungsoo-ya!" teriaknya kecil mendekati pemuda itu.

"oh! Baekhyun-ah!" dia sedikit terkejut namun tersenyum menyambut Baekhyun.

"kau sudah lama menunggu ya?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit tak enak hati.

"oh? Ah tidak, aku sengaja datang agak awal . mencoba untuk menyicil tugas. Sekitar 15 menit menunggu dari janji awal kita" Kyungsoo menyematkan senyumnya.

"oh aku baru sadar! Bajumu basah,Baek!" katanya sedikit panik

"ahaha tentu saja, diluar hujan dan aku menerobosnya dengan senang" jawabnya dengan senyum.

"kau selalu seperti itu Baek.." katanya lirih

"huh? Seperti apa soo?"

"kau selalu tersenyum saat membicarakan hujan. Bahkan saat kau sendiri sedang kehujanan, kau akan tersenyum."

"aku heran, kenapa kau tak sakit juga.." sambungnya

"ahaha.. apa kau baru saja berharap temanmu ini segera sakit soo?"

"ya bagaimana tidak? Walau hujan deras saja kau terobos hingga basah kuyub. Padalah tanganmu menenteng payung. Yang benar saja Baek?" katanya tak mengerti lagi pada Baekhyun

"ayolah Soo, kau tentu tahu aku kan?" jawabnya tertawa atas perkataan Kyungsoo .

"Baek, apa yang kau bawa…?" ia baru sadar baekhyun membawa bingkisan dengan corak menarik.

"oh! Aku hampir saja lupa. Ini. Coklat untukmu!" katanya tersenyum mendekatkan bingkisan kecil itu kepada Kyungsoo.

" coklat? Tumben sekali kau membawakanku coklat , Baek?" Tanya nya sambil mengambil satu coklat dan mengunyahnya.

"hmm ini lembut!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar.

"hmmh…sebaiknya kau bicarakan lagi kesalah pahaman antara kalian.."

Kata Baekhyun dengan tenang.

Kyungsoo tak mengerti hanya mengangkat alisnya sambil mengunyah pelan coklat keduanya.

Tunggu!—

Oh! Dia paham!

Ia langsung memuntahkan coklat lembut itu dari mulutnya, dan langsung 99imenutup kembali kotak coklat itu rapi. Seperti awal ia dibungkus.

Kyungsoo langsung meneguk kopi keduanya yang baru dipesan Baekhyun sesaat lalu.

"Dia kelewatan. Dan aku cukup menyesal memakan coklat lembut itu !" katanya ketus

"haha.. ayolah Soo.. seulgi hanya vokalis di band kampus sebelah. Dia memang dekat dengan Jongin sedari sekolah. Kekanakan sekali" ujar Baekhyun

"katakan sekali lagi salah paham saat aku melihat Jongin memegang paha atas wanita itu! Ck, yang benar saja!"

" kau tahu apa tentang hubungan mereka bila kau tidak menanyakannya sendiri" kata Baekhyun santai

"kau tahu apa tentang sebuah hubungan bila kau tak merasakannya sendiri?"

Kyungsoo agak sensitive akhir-akhir ini.

"yahh.. tahu apa aku?" ujar Baekhyun pelan. Dengan senyum kecut.

Tidak lama. Diluar masih hujan. Maka dia tersenyum lagi. Tersenyum, memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo –yang sekarang kembali pada laptopnya lagi—sambil menyeruput kopi panasnya dengan pelit.

.

.

Hujan hari ini tidak cukup menarik bagi Baekhyun. Setidaknya setelah perkataan Kyungsoo saat di kafe tadi. Ya, benar. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasa memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Yang Baekhyun tahu hanya harumnya bau hujan jatuh ketanah, dan tenangnya suasana sekitar saat hujan turun.

Sebegitu tergilanya Baekhyun. Pada hujan yang menggantung di langit.

.

.

Dan sepertinya cuaca hari ini benar-benar hujan seharian.

Tidak memberi jeda pada orang-orang dibawahnya.

Baekhyun hari ini pulang dengan jalan kaki. Tak seperti biasanya naik bis. Ingin menikmati hujan lagi ,pikirnya. Sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam dan masih butuh sekitar 15 menit lagi hingga sampai rumah.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk didepan minimarket terdekat setelah sebelumnya membeli secangkir kopi seduh, untuk menghangatkan tenggorokannya.

Dia terkejut saat ada suara gitar dimainkan. Terdengar sangat merdu. Diam-diam Baekhyun menikmatinya.

"kau menikmatinya?"—kata seseorang, mengejutkan Baekhyun.

"oh! Ah ya,.. kau memainkannya dengan baik" jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

Dilihatnya lelaki tinggi di meja sebelah Baekhyun. Dia terlihat damai memainkan gitarnya dengan seuals senyum dibibirya.

Lima belas menit dihabiskan keduanya hanya duduk . Dimana Baekhyun menikmati petikan gitar itu.

"kau… siapa namamu..?"

Diam sejenak.

"Chanyeol", "Park Chanyeol" jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"kau terlihat banyak termenung…"

Baekhyun melirik lelaki tersebut.

"aku menyukai hujan, terasa menenangkan—oh terlihat jelas ya?"

"hmmh.. kau berbuat buruk sebelum kemari?" Tanya Chanyeol tetap memainkan gitarnya.

"tidak..aku tidak."

.

"Aku hanya.. membayangkan sebuah hubungan.." mulai Baekhyun dengan mendesah kecil. Membuat Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya.

"hubungan? Hubungan semacam apa?"

Baekhyun diam lagi.

"hubungan yang membuat mereka saling merasa senang satu sama lain—entahlah"

Sunyi terasa.

Lalu terdengar suara hingga..

"mau merasakannya?" tawar Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Dan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan binar.

Dan disinilah mereka. Didalam sebuah warung pinggir jalan .Cukup Baekhyun merasa ini baik. Didepannya telah ada dua botol soju ukuran sedang . Baekhyun berpikir, haruskah ia menemani pria itu—Chanyeol minum…?. Diluar sedang turun hujan dengan deras. Tak terbantahkan.

"ja..! aku akan memainkan gitar. Dan kau bernyanyi untukku. Bagaimana?" lelaki itu, Chanyeol merasa semangat.

"eh..? bernyanyi?" Tanya-nya pada wajah dengan senyum Chanyeol didepannya.

"kau berbicara saja sudah merdu. Kupikir, bernyanyi pun akan membentuk melodi tersendiri…." Katanya dengan senyum itu lagi. Dia lelaki murah senyum—pikir Baekhyun.

"tunggu—mengapa kau..mengajak ku kemari,memesan soju di bawah hujan, lalu bertanya tentang aku yang akan membentuk sebuah melodi? Kau tahu..ini membingungkan untukku.." gumam pelan Baekhyun terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun hanya mendapati Chanyeol dengan senyum di wajahnya. Senyum itu terlihat lembut dimatanya. Baekhyun rasa.. dia berdegup didepan senyum itu.

"aku ingin.." –mulai Chanyeol

"…kau merasakan sebuah hubungan. Dimana kau..menyukai hujan dan aku menyukai nyanyian dengan tanganku memetik gitar. Kupikir, aku yang memetik gitar dan kau bernyanyi dengan suara hujan sebagai penyemangatmu terdengar menyenangkan." Chanyeol mengendikan bahu dengan senyum semanis the hangat di pagi hari setelah hujan semalaman.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia merasa.. hujan kali ini berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda.

Chanyeol benar. Hujan terdengar semakin indah, dengan petikan gitar diatas tangannya . Baekhyun bernyanyi ditemani suara hujan mengiringi nyanyiannya. Seakan hujan pun ikut menari atas nyanyiannya.

Menyanyi dan Hujan.

Dua hal yang Baekhyun sukai.

Dan kini senyum Chanyeol saat memetik gitar ditemani suara hujan sebagai pelengkap didalamnya.

.

Besok , ia akan bisa menjawab kala Kyungsoo mengejeknya lagi dengan sebuh kalimat bernama—hubungan –.

.

.

Baekhyun bernyanyi. Dengan senyum.

Chanyeol memetik gitarnya. Dengan senyum milik Baekhyun penyemangatnya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	30. 29-Crazy With You-Kiran Karuma

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

Crazy With You

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

Bau alkohol yang memenuhi indra penciuman.

Denting gelas yang bertubrukan.

Diselingi tawa setengah sadar dari si pemegang gelas.

Teriakan untuk meminta tambahan alkohol cair itu.

Siulan yang dilontarkan oleh yang tergoda.

Dan lirikan serta kedipan binal yang dilontarkan si penggoda.

Ah.

Kehidupan malam memang indah.

Di sini, di bar berkedok _coffe caffe_ ini kehidupan malam terlaksana.

Dari yang normal hingga menyimpang.

Semuanya ada di sini.

Mereka semua gila.

Dan mari kita gila bersama-sama.

 **.**

 **.**

Senja telah datang.

Mengusir siang dengan semburan jingganya yang menawan.

Terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan, namun terlalu singkat untuk dijalani.

Beberapa dari manusia yang berlalu lalang berhenti hanya untuk memontret senja yang indah ini.

Mungkin tak seindah aslinya, namun ini menjadi obat rindu bagi mereka.

Lalu lintas sedang padat.

Senja perlahan mulai menghilang.

Seakan menjadi _alarm_ alami bagi mereka pekerja kantoran untuk pulang.

Semburan jingga mulai menghilang, tergantikan oleh gelapnya malam.

Di saat inilah, kehidupan malam terbangun.

Lampu-lampu kota di hidupkan.

Penerangan di dalam maupun luar rumah juga di hidupkan.

Jiwa muda yang tertidur kini dibangkitkan.

Gerai-gerai pemenuh kebutuhan primer semakin ramai.

Begitu indah.

Seperti Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menelusuri jalanan kota. Dengan mengenakan sepatu merk _Adidas_ hitamnya, ia mengajak kakinya untuk melangkah. Kadang berhenti untuk sekadar melihat-lihat atau membeli sesuatu.

Baekhyun begitu bahagia. Senyuman tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Menularkan rasa bahagia bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda dibiarkan berkibar halus diterpa angin. Begitu indah. Bagaikan pahatan langsung dari sang Pencipta.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan bar yang berkedok _coffe caffe_ itu. Menarik nafas pelan, ia membuka pintu bertuliskan ' _Welcome'_ itu. Dan seketika Baekhyun disambut dengan suara gemerincing lonceng selamat datang yang tersemat apik di sudut atas pintu itu.

Pemandangan yang pertama kali Baekhyun lihat adalah lusinan pengunjung. Ada yang bersama teman-temannya, ada juga yang sendirian. Ada yang sibuk dengan kekasihnya, ada juga yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Bermacam-macam jenis manusia ada di sini. Dan unntuk sampai ke tempat tujuannya, ia hanya perlu mengucapkan beberapa kata saja pada salah satu pelayan di sini.

" _Anoo.. Can you guide me to the Heaven?"_ Sahutnya pada salah satu pelayan.

" _Of course_ _young man. Let me guide you."_ Setelah menjawab, sang pelayan membuat gestur agar Baekhyun mengikutinya.

Setelah melewati beberapa daun pintu - _yang mana beberapa diantaranya terdengar suara desahan.-_

Akhirnya, Baekhyun sampai pada satu ruangan, yang mana terdengar hiruk manusianya.

Baekhyun juga mendengar suara orang tertawa, diselingi cegukan yang semakin sering.

Dan sebentar lagi, Baekhyun akan bergabung dengan mereka. Dalam suatu perasaan yang mereka sebit dengan rasa bahagia itu.

" _Silahkan young man. Enjoy your night."_ Kemudian pelayan itu pamit undur diri pada Baekhyun.

Sudut bibir Baekhyun berkedut senang. Sebbentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan sesuatu yang mereka sebut kebahagiaan.

Sembari kaki melangkah pelan, tangan Baekhyun melakukan tugasnya, membuka pintu berwarna langit malam itu.

Dapat ditangkap oleh netra Baekhyun perbedaan besar antara _coffe caffe_ dan bar _Unisex_ ini. Yap. Benar sekali. Pengunjungnya. Jika pengunjung _coffe caffe_ di depan begitu banyak, maka di bar _Unisex_ ini hanyalah segelintir orang yang bisa berkunjung.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi berwarna merah maroon. Ditemani seorang bartender bername-tag ' _Xiumin'_ , ia akan menghabiskan malam seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Bersama denga _ia_ tentunya.

" _Ne,_ Min-hyung.." Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya?"

Apa _dia_ sudah datang?"

"Dia? Siapa- oh! Ya aku ingat." Sepertinya Xiumin lupa.

"Dia belum datang. Sebentar lagi. Kau sih, datang selalu saja 15 menit sebelum jam yang ditentukan, dasar!"

" Maaf Min-hyung.. kau tau kebiasaanku." Baekhyun nyengir _gajelas_ sembari mengatakannya.

 _ **Kling..**_

Suara denting bel terdengar.

Dan Baekhyun langsung menoleh.

Wajah Baekhyun lebih cerah dibandingkan sebelumnya. Ah. Akhirnya teman hidupnya datang.

" _My_ _lovely wife. So early. Like always."_ Orang itu melontarkan sapaan seraya mencium pucuk kepala dan merambat ke pelipis, dahi, serta hidung yang lebih mungil. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, bertujuan memudahkan pria tinggi di hadapannya untuk menciumi seluruh wajahnya.

" _My big baby. My giant husband. You always_ _know me so well."_ Giliran Baekhyuj mencium seluruh permukaan wajah rupawan sang suami.

Perkenalkan. Suami Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol. Didapatkan hasil pertarungan dengan fansnya yang seperti kacang goreng. Bertebaran di mana-mana. Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun pemenangnya. Maklum lah, fansnya seperti kacang goreng. Suaminya inikan sudah tampan sejak menjadi zigot.

"Kita mulai sayang?" Sambil memassukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku hodienya, Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kapanpun Chan-ie"

Little show adalah nama yang pengunjung di sini berikan untuk permainan yang akan mereka berdua lakukan. Xiumin telah menyiapkan beberapa botol vodka kosong untuk mereka gunakan. Dan semua pengunjung bar sudah memeutar kursi mereka untuk menonton hiburan yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

"Hai semua! _My name is Park Baekhyun, and this is my husband. Park Chanyeol. We got married 2 years_ _ago. And now we has two babbies. They are twins. Their's name is Park Jackson and Park Jiwon. I will bring them here if I can. Tonight, I will sing My babbies' favorite song. It is called 'Beautiful' it is an OST from drama called Exo Next Door. You can listen it on Youtube."_

You're beautiful

When you're glad to see me

My heart flutters

It's like walking on a cloud

Like magic, I'm taking one more step to you

The season of you and me has come again

Can you remember this?

Oh yeh all right

I'm so lucky to have met you

If we meet again, I want to tell you

Fly to you, stay by my side

You're beautiful

(Baekhyun – Beautiful)

 _ **Clap clap clap**_

Terdengar gemuruh tepuk tangan menyambut pendengaran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Jika para pengunjung senang, apa alasan mereka merasa tidak senang pula?

Senyum Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengembang. Dan Chanyeol ingin memberikan penampilan selanjutnya untuk mereka semua.

Stik drum dikeluarkan dari tempat persembunyian.

 _ **Ting Ting Ting**_.

Suara yang dikeluarkan dari pertemua stik drum dan botol vodka menjadi lagu kali ini. Hanya musik instrumental. Tanpa suara indah yang tadi menggema. Dan semua orang senang akan itu.

Ditengah-tengah permainannya, Chanyeol berhenti.

Dia berteriak " _Let's go Crazy tonight!"_ dan ia menabuh botol-botol kosong itu dengan gila.

Semua orang berteriak. Semua orang gembira.

Baekhyun tersenyum seraya mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

Membisikkan beberapa kata yang membuat Chanyeol merasa senang.

" _You make me crazy. And we will crazy together. Because now, I'm ready crazy with you."_ Kata-kata Baekhyun menjadi penutup dalam cerita mereka kali ini. Diiringi gelak tawa serta teriakan di dalam bar ini, cerita mereka berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	31. 30-Kid in Love-Ties1989

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **Kin In Love**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol suka Baekhyun, tapi tidak berani menyatakan cintanya. Jadi ia meminta bantuan ke seseorang. Apakah seseorang itu membantu? Atau malah menikungnya?**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap wajahnya, begitu manis dan lugu. Baginya, tak ada yang secantik orang itu. Chanyeol mengagumi semua yang dimilikinya. Dari kepribadian yang ceria, senyum yang menawan, dan jangan lupa dengan suara renyahnya. Tak bosan-bosan Chanyeol menatap orang itu.

"Kau menatapnya lagi, sobat!" Ujar Sehun seraya menyenggol pundak Chanyeol.

"Sialan!" Rutuk Chanyeol "Kau mengagetkanku!"

Sehun membalas dengan kekehan pelan. Sebagai teman, ia tahu pasti apa yang Chanyeol rasakan saat ini. Ia ikut memandang orang yang dilihat Chanyeol. Orang itu tengah mengetik sesuatu, dan sesekali berdebat dengan _partner_ -nya yang bernama Kyungsoo.

"Kapan kau akan menyatakan cinta padanya?" Tanya Sehun yang sontak membuat Chanyeol menegang.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah. Ia tidak berani menyatakan cinta pada orang itu, ia takut ditolak dan berefek pada hubungan pertemanan mereka. Yeah, mereka jarang mengobrol memang, tapi setidaknya mereka pernah saling sapa. Chanyeol tidak berani mengambil resiko untuk dijauhi oleh orang yang disukainya. Orang itu berhasil mencuri hati Chanyeol di awal mereka berjumpa.

"Kalau kau tidak buru-buru memilikinya, ia akan diambil oleh orang lain."

Pernyataan Sehun barusan membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan mata. Memangnya ada yang mengincar Baekhyun selain dirinya? Chanyeol menautkan alis sambil menatap Sehun tajam. Temannya ini selalu saja membuatnya kalut.

"Siapa yang menyukai Baekhyun selain aku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sekretaris bos kita, ia sudah tergila-gila dengan Baekhyun sejak pria itu menginjakkan kaki di kantor ini. Kalian menyukai orang yang sama di waktu yang sama pula." Jawab Sehun.

Apa tadi Sehun bilang sekretaris bos? Apa ia Kim Taeyeon? Wanita itu menyukai Baekhyun? Ini benar-benar gawat. Wanita itu bukanlah orang yang bisa diremehkan. Dia cantik, _sexy_ , tak ada lelaki manapun yang tidak terpikat padanya, kecuali Chanyeol pastinya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia menyukai Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kemarin aku menguping pembicaraannya dengan Luhan." Jawab Sehun "Wanita itu akan membelikan Baekhyun sekotak coklat impor di hari ulang tahunnya supaya mendapat kesan baik."

"Ehh? Apa?"

Chanyeol bingung sekarang, Taeyeon akan memberikan Baekhyun coklat. Kalau begitu ia bisa memberikannya yang lebih baik, yakni cintanya. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan, kapan Baekhyun berulang tahun?

Sehun memutar bola matanya tatkala melihat muka Chanyeol yang seperti baru hilang ingatan. Anak ini tidak tahu apa-apa ternyata. Padahal bukan Sehun yang menyukai Baekhyun, tapi ia tahu paling tidak sedikit tentang Baekhyun. Ia paham siapa saja yang menyukai pria itu dan kapan ia lahir.

"Lusa." Ucap Sehun.

Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri, ia mengerti apa maksud 'lusa' yang diucapkan Sehun. Secepat itukah waktunya? Ia baru tahu ulang tahun Baekhyun jatuh pada tanggal 9 Mei. Itu kan dua hari lagi!

Chanyeol panik bukan kepalang, apa yang harus ia beri pada Baekhyun? Ia belum siap memberikan cintanya, dan cokelat impor pemberian Taeyeon bisa sangat berkesan untuk Baekhyun.

"Sial!" Umpat Chanyeol frustasi "Sehun, apa yang harus aku beri?"

Kegusaran mendominasi wajah Chanyeol, pria ini benar-benar bodoh kalau sudah menyangkut urusan Baekhyun. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri, kakinya ia hentak-hentakan karena khawatir. Lagi, Sehun memutar bola mata dibuatnya.

"Kau tahu hadiah yang lebih hebat dari cokelat impor." Ucap Sehun sebal.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun. Dengan ragu, Chanyeol menunjuk dadanya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun. Chanyeol menggeleng, tabiatnya sudah seperti orang tidak waras. Sehun geram, ia menarik kerah Chanyeol kemudian membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya.

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!" Bisik Sehun.

Chanyeol tersentak, Sehun benar. Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi? Chayeol tidak akan pernah berani menyatakan cintanya kalau ia sanksi akan penolakan. Lagi pula, ia juga tidak bisa membeli kado yang lebih mahal dari cokelat impor. Chanyeol belum gajian, dan ia masih berumur 23 tahun. Ia bukanlah miliarder muda yang dilahirkan dari orang tua kaya, masih butuh lima belas tahun lagi agar ia bisa sekaya Taylor Swift.

"Aku pergi dulu, setumpuk pekerjaan masih menungguku." Pamit Sehun.

Chanyeol ditinggal bersama perasaan gugup. Ia memikirkan strategi yang pas untuk menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun. Kalau hatinya bisa mengalahkan cokelat impor, maka ia wajib memberi hatinya.

Sebaiknya ia lakukan saat pulang kerja atau jam kerja? Mana yang lebih romantis, menyatakan di tempat sepi atau di hadapan khalayak ramai? Oke, itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Ada masalah yang lebih pelik. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang Baekhyun suka atau tidak suka, ia sangat buta. Kalau nanti ia salah langkah saat menyatakan cinta, bisa habis riwayatnya.

Apakah Baekhyun suka jika nanti ia beri bunga? Atau malah suka cokelat? Ia menyesal tidak mengambil langkah berani sedari dulu. Haruskah ia bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang selalu menempel pada Baekhyun layaknya perangko?

Yeah, itu pantas untuk dicoba. Chanyeol mendekat ke meja mereka berdua. Chanyeol bisa mendengar kalau Baekhyun sedang menjelaskan data vital keuangan perusahaan yang memang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan dengan seksama, terkadang mengangguk untuk menyetujui pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Jadi dalam sebulan ini, kita harus memaksimalkan pendapatan tanpa harus menambah pengeluaran, bahkan kalau bisa kita harus,-"

Penjelasan Baekyun terhenti lantaran bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk, ia hampir mati sekarang. Baekhyun berdeham, lalu merapikan dasinya dan memberikan tatapan tegas pada Chanyeol. Sejujurnya, itu malah membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

"Tuan Chanyeol, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Baekhyun sopan.

Kau bisa dengar itu? Kau bisa dengar suara jantung Chanyeol? Kelelawar di hutan Amazon sepertinya bisa.

"Ah, be-begini, bo-bolehkan a-ku berbi-bicara d-dengan Ky-kyungsoo?" Chanyeol bertanya balik dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya, ia tidak pernah merasa punya urusan dengan Chanyeol. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang menunjukkan raut wajah tidak suka. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo, Chanyeol juga melihat wajah tidak suka Baekhyun. Selamat, ini adalah tanda-tanda penolakan.

"Baek." Panggil Kyungsoo "Bolehkah aku berbicara dengan Chanyeol."

"Bicara saja sana!" Sembur Baekhyun dengan tidak santai.

Eh? Mengapa emosinya jadi tidak stabil begini? Perasaan sebelum Chanyeol datang semua aman terkendali. Chanyeol menangis dalam hati, ia ingin gantung diri saat ini juga. Mustahil rasanya ia bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengajak Chanyeol menjauh. Baekhyun menatap kepergian mereka dengan sinis.

" _Ya Tuhan, bunuhlah aku!_ " Batin Chanyeol.

Dengan langkah gontai, Chanyeol mengikuti Kyungsoo tanpa gairah. Ketika Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berada di tempat yang kondusif, mereka saling berhadapan. Kyungsoo menunggu Chanyeol bicara. Semenit menunggu, orang itu tak kunjung bicara.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Kyungsoo memulai percakapan.

"Aku, itu...anu."

Chanyeol kalang kabut mendengar suara tajam menusuk Kyungsoo. Chanyeol takut menjawab pertanyaan itu, terdengar mengintimidasi.

Asal kalian tahu, Kyungsoo terkenal dingin dan menyeramkan di seantero kantor. Dibalik wajah polos dan _cute_ yang ia miliki, tersimpan aura iblis yang sewaktu-waktu bisa keluar merasuki Kyungsoo. Okay lupakan, itu hanyalah gibahan para penggosip.

"Ah, bi-bisakah kau membantuku?" Ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Kyungsoo menaikan alisnya, mereka tidak begitu akrab namun Chanyeol berani meminta bantuannya. Kyungsoo menilik diam-diam, ia menebak apa yang Chanyeol inginkan darinya. Dari sinar mata Chanyeol yang meredup, Kyungsoo mengambil kesimpulan kalau Chanyeol sedang sangat frustasi karena terlilit hutang.

" _Apa anak ini ingin aku meminjamkan uang padanya?_ " Batin Kyungsoo.

Otomatis Kyungsoo langsung mengecek kantungnya. Tidak ada dompet disana, dompetnya tertinggal di rumah. Baguslah, ia memang tidak punya uang saat ini, bisa malu tujuh turunan kalau ia ketahuan _kere_.

"Bantuan macam apa yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol jadi ragu. Ia tidak salah kan meminta bantuan Kyungsoo? Ia baru ingat kalau Kyungsoo terlalu berbahaya, ia tidak dekat dengannya. Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana tabiat Kyungsoo, bagaimana kalau nanti ia memihak Taeyeon? Ia masih bisa mundur, tapi pada siapa lagi ia meminta bantuan kalau bukan ke Kyungsoo?

Chanyeol meneguhkan hatinya, demi Baekhyun, ia harus rela menjadi _stalker_ lewat orang-orang terdekat Baekhyun sekalipun orang itu adalah jelmaan iblis. Daripada Bekhyun diambil Taeyeon!

"Aku ingin mengetahui segalanya tentang Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Hm? Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Yeah, ak-aku menyukai Baekhyun!"

Rona merah terpatri di wajah tampan Chanyeol, ia benar-benar malu mengakui perasaanya pada orang yang tidak ia kenal benar. Ia mengulum bibirnya tanda ia sedang gamang. Kyungsoo kaget pada awalnya, namun di akhir ia berusaha setengah mati menahan tawanya.

Kyungsoo terus menghela nafas seolah yang tengah ia hadapi adalah masalah besar. Padahal kalau Chanyeol tahu, Kyungsoo sedang tergelak.

"Kau?" Tanya Kyungsoo "Ingin aku memberi tahu segalanya tentang Baekhyun?"

"Iya, tapi kumohon pelankan suaramu, aku takut ada yang menguping."

Kyungsoo sempat berpikir untuk bermain-main sedikit. Jarang-jarang ada manusia yang bisa ia goda. Barangkali ia bisa menjadikan Chanyeol ladang bisnis, mumpung keuangannya sedang mengering.

"Boleh saja, tapi tidak gratis." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Kepolosan Kyungsoo hanyalah kedok. Ia mampu berperangai selicin ular dan selicik rubah di waktu yang bersamaan. Layaknya tokoh antagonis di drama televisi, Kyungsoo memberikan seringaian _psyco_ pada lawan bicaranya. Chanyeol resah, ia menggigil melihat iblis di depannya.

"Berapa yang harus kubayar?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak mahal." Jawab Kyungsoo "Hanya biaya makan dua bulan, kalau ditotal kira-kira satu juta won."

"APA?" Chanyeol terkejut "Kau pikir uang jatuh dari langit?"

Mahal sekali, dua bulan Kyungsoo mengabiskan satu juta won hanya untuk makan? Apa yang Kyungsoo makan? Emas batangan dua puluh empat karat? Kenapa manusia seperti ini masih saja belum punah?

"Memang segitu biayanya." Ucap Kyungsoo santai.

"Apa kau mencoba mencekikku?" Balas Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku mencoba memerasmu."

Inikah iblis yang dimaksud para penggosip itu? Dia jauh dari kata iblis. Kyungsoo lebih jahat dari iblis terjahat di neraka. Lihat, betapa bangganya ia karena berhasil membuat Chanyeol kelimpungan. Satu juta won hanya untuk makan, lalu bagaimana dengan sewa tempat tinggal dan jajannya?

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu!" Chanyeol mulai kesal dibuatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau bicara!" Kyungsoo tidak kalah sengit.

Mereka dilanda keheningan sesaat. Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya ke lantai. Chanyeol seperti mendengar suara kematian datang mendekatinya. Bagaimana ini? Sehun tidak bisa diandalkan kalau ia meminta bantuan padanya.

"Yasudah kalau tidak ada uang." Ujar Kyungsoo "Tanyakan saja apa yang Baekhyun suka pada tembok."

Baru saja Kyungsoo berbalik, namun sekonyong-konyong ia menabrak seseorang. Seseorang itu lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo, tetapi lebih pendek dari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo was-was ketika melihat orang yang ditabraknya berdecih. Chanyeol sebenarnya juga takut, karena yang Kyungsoo tabrak adalah Kim Jongin. Bos besar sekaligus pemilik perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja.

Jongin menatap mereka berdua bergantian, ia memfokuskan diri pada Chanyeol sebentar, kemudian menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

"Kau berselingkuh dengannya?" Nada baritone yang keluar dari mulut Jongin membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

"Tidak!" Jawab Kyungsoo segera.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Ka-kami ha,-"

"Apa kau ingin mendapat hukuman malam ini, sayang?"

Jongin mencengkram dagu Kyungsoo menggunakan tangan kanan. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menelusuri pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bergetar hebat, yang ia hadapi seakan-akan adalah malaikat maut yang hendak menjemputnya.

"Kau menantangku, ya?" Desis Jongin "Mau berapa ronde malam ini? Sebelas? Dua belas? Atau lebih?"

"Apa kau gila?" Sergah Kyungsoo "Sepuluh ronde saja sudah membuatku hampir tewas!"

"Kau berani menjawabku?"

Salah sekali Kyungsoo menyanggah Jongin. Dari posisi rubah, ia merasa turun kasta menjadi kelinci. Dan sekarang, ia tengah diterkam oleh rubah tampan nan menawan serta _sexy_. Rubah itu menjilat pipi Kyungsoo, menciumnya perlahan namun pasti.

"Katakan padaku!" Titah Jongin "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Jongin berbicara tanpa mengentikan ciumannya. Iblis dalam diri Kyungsoo menghilang, tidak, bukan menghilang. Dirinya dikalahkan oleh iblis lain yang lebih besar dan kuat. Hanya iblis itu yang mampu menaklukan seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol meminta bentuanku untuk memberitahu segalanya tentang Baekhyun." Cicit Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghentikan kecupannya. Oh, mereka sempat melupakan Chanyeol di sana. Ia sekali lagi menatap Chanyeol. Tatapan Jongin sepuluh kali lipat lebih mengintimidasi. Chanyeol mematung, tak kuasa mengalihkan pandangan dari bos besarnya.

"Benarkah itu, Yeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, suaranya menghilang ditelan ketakutan. Jongin memicingkan mata dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada Chanyeol, akan tetapi lagi-lagi hanya dijawab anggukan olehnya. Jongin melepas cengkeramannya dari Kyungsoo. Matanya melembut, ia mengusap rambut Kyungsoo.

" _Baby_ , maaf sudah menghakimimu." Ucap Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba sikap Jongin berubah seatus delapan puluh derajat. Tatapannya teduh, wajahnya bersahaja. Kyungsoo sedikit lebih tenang melihatnya.

"Aku akan kembali bekerja, kau jangan macam-macam, oke?" Ucap Jongin.

"I-iya."

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo, ia bisa merasakan gemetar lewat pagutan itu. Kyungsoo sangat ngeri, bagaimana kalau tadi Jongin tidak percaya padanya? Ia rela melakukan seratus ronde malam ini daripada harus ditinggal Jongin.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Jongin.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa menghirup oksigen dengan bebas. Atmosfer bertekanan tinggi yang Jongin ciptakan sudah memuai, digantikan oleh udara segar nan menyejukkan.

"Kau berhubungan seks dengan Kim Jongin?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, dia suamiku!"

Untung saja Chanyeol tidak kejang-kejang saat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Biasanya para wanita penggibah di kantor ini tahu tentang semua masalah yang terjadi. Namun nampaknya Kyungsoo dan Jongin berhasil merahasiakan hubungan mereka.

"Apa Jongin tidak mau hubungan kalian tersebar luas?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku yang tidak mau, aku takut reputasinya tercoreng." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa Jongin menjadi suamimu?"

"Kami menikah."

Nenek-nenek sekarat juga tahu kalau kalau kau akan menjadi sepasang suami istti melalui pernikahan. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Maksudku bagaimana bisa kalian menikah? Aku bahkan belum pernah melihatmu menatap matanya."

"Kami saling mencintai, hanya itu yang bisa kujawab." Ujar kyungsoo.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi." Ucap Chanyeol "Jika suamimu orang kaya, mengapa kau masih memerasku?"

"Karena aku tidak mau menerima uangnya sebelum aku bisa membeli panci baru seharga lima ratus ribu won."

Chanyeol mendengus, pasangan macam apa itu? Hanya karena panci ia jadi memeras Chanyeol? Dasar bodoh. Akan tetapi, jujur Chanyeol takjub pada Kyungsoo, ia sudah seribu langkah di depan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sudah dinikahi oleh seseorang sedangkan Chanyeol bahkan belum menuai _progres_ _s_.

Chanyeol murung, ia terlalu pengecut. Anda saja ia adalah Jongin, ia pasti bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan." Ucap Kyungsoo "Kau itu Chanyeol, bukan Jongin!"

Eh? Apa Kyungsoo bisa membaca pikiran. Apa itu adalah kelebihan iblis yang bersarang di tubuhnya? Chanyeol mau memiliki iblis dengan kekuatan seperti itu. Di mana ia bisa membeli iblis?

"Yeah, aku tahu aku bukanlah pria sehebat bos kita." Keluh Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengernyit tidak suka. Pemikiran pendek Chanyeol membangkitkan nafsu untuk mengirimnya ke Neraka.

" _Apa-apaan dia ini? Umurnya belum sampai dua puluh lima, mengapa semangatnya kalah dari kakek-kakek lansia?_ " Batin Kyungsoo.

Seketika Iba tumbuh di hati kecil Kyungsoo lantaran Chanyeol bermuram durja. Kasihan juga, Chanyeol merasa hilang harapan.

"Kalau kau menyukai Baekhyun, mengapa tidak menyatakan cinta padanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Inginnya begitu, tapi siapa yang berani jamin setelah aku memberinya bunga saat menyatakan cinta, ia akan langsung menerimaku? Bisa daja dia akan membuang bunga itu ke selokan dan mencaci maki diriku." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Dasar payah, begini, Aku punya rencana!" Ungkap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menoleh ke Kyungsoo. Kerutan di dahinya muncul saat Kyungsoo menyuruhnya mendekat. Kyungsoo membisikkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol. Itu adalah sebuah ide cemerlang yang bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol menunjukkan perubahan signifikan. Dari muram ke bahagia. Mereka selesai berbisikan.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Ujar Chanyeol berseri-seri.

"Tapi itu tidak gratis!"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah. Haruskah ia menjual ginjalnya untuk membayar ide dari Kyungsoo?

"Kalau sampai kau mengacaukan ide ini, maka aku akan benar-benar menendangmu ke Akhirat!" Ucap Kyungsoo.

Apa tadi katanya? Ia tidak meminta uang? Chanyeol melotot saking terkejutnya.

Apa ia tidak lagi berniat mengambil ginjal Chanyeol? Apa tampang menyedihkannya membuat Kyungsoo tersentuh hingga ia mengikhlaskan ide bagusnya?

"Aku berhutang padamu." Aku Kyungsoo.

Andaikan tadi Chanyeol menggeleng saat ditanya Jongin, mungkin Kyungsoo akan tergelepar lemas hingga akhir hayatnya. Chanyeol memekik senang, ia berjingkrak-jingkrak bagai anak kecil yang diberi permen. Ayolah, haruskah Chanyeol se- _childish_ itu? Kyungsoo ingin muntah rasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tahukah kalian bagaimana rasanya menahan perasaan cinta? Itu tidak enak. Ditambah, dari kemarin kau melihat orang yang kau suka selalu mendekati sahabatmu . Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol, ia selalu menunggu saat-saat mereka bisa tertawa bersama. Kesempatan itu belum ia dapat hingga hari ini.

Kyungsoo, yang entah menyukai Chanyeol atau tidak, malah mendapat kesempatan itu. Kemarin Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo makan bersama Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat bahagia bersama, sedangkan Baekhyun harus sendirian meratapi nasibnya. Ketika Chanyeol menghampirinya waktu itu, ia kira Chanyeol butuh bantuannya. Ternyata, ia hanya ingin bicara dengan Kyungsoo.

Ia sadar kalau ia belum lama bekerja di sini. Mengenal Chanyeol pun jauh lebih sebentar daripada Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak bolehkah kalau ia berharap?

Hari ini tanggal sembilan Mei. Baekhyun berulang tahun tepat di hari ini. Banyak rekannya yang menyiapkan kado jauh-jauh hari. Ucapkan terima kasih pada Taeyeon yang menyebar luaskan hari jadi Baekhyun. Berbagai bunga ia dapatkan dari teman wanitanya. Kebanyakan memberi bunga mawar, tapi ada juga yang memberinya anggrek dan tulip.

Baekhyun sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kado dari mereka, cukup doakan agar ia selalu sukses. Mereka berfoto bersama untuk mengabadikan _moment_ bahagia ini. Semua haram untuk bersedih di hari ulang tahun Baekhyun. Kyungsoo membawa seloyang kue besar bertuliskan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAEKHYUN' bersama Taeyeon.

"Ayo, berfoto bersama kuenya!" Seru Luhan.

Pria itu suka sekali meramaikan acara meski acara sudah ramai. Ia ahlinya kalau soal menyiapkan pesta. Luhan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berpose seraya mengangkat kue ulang tahun. Tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun perbuat selain menurutinya.

Setelah foto-foto selesai dilakukan, Taeyeon datang dengan sekotak cokelat impor dari Belgia. Ia mempunyai saudara di sana, jadi ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan cokelat ini kapan pun ia mau.

Semua orang melirik kotak yang Taeyeon bawa, mereka berharap bisa menyicipi cokelat mahal itu. Semua, kecuali Kyungsoo, cokelat Belgia adalah kudapannya sewaktu masih berpacaran dengan Jongin. Ia jenuh memakan cokelat itu pasca menikah dengan Jongin.

"Baekhyun, aku memberikan ini untukmu." Ujar Taeyeon "Semoga kau menyukainya."

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya, ehehe." Balas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menengokkan kepalanya ke sana dan ke sini. Orang yang ia harapkan kedatangannya tidak ada. Hati kecilnya kecewa, tapi ia tidak boleh muram. Saat ini, ia harus bisa seperti Barbie, selalu tersenyum apapun yang terjadi.

"Baek, cepat potong kuemu sebelum bos datang." Titah Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah." Jawab Baekhyun.

Ia memotong kue yang terletak di meja kantornya. Ia tempatkan sepotong kue di piring kertas, lalu berpidato sebentar sebagai ucapan 'terima kasih banyak'. Ia menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya ke semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua. Aku adalah pekerja baru di sini, tetapi kalian sudah menganggapku seperti keluarga. Aku bersyukur sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua. Teman-temanku sekalian, aku ingin kalian tahu bahwa aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Aku, Byun Baekhyun, dengan ini menganggap kalian semua adalah keluargaku."

Orang-orang bertepuk tangan, malahan Taeyeon menangis saking terharunya sebab dianggap keluarga oleh Baekhyun. Wanita ini sungguh berlebihan. Ia bahkan menghabiskan berlembar-lembar tissu hanya untuk menyeka air matanya seorang.

"Baiklah, ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang akan pertama kali kau beri kue?" Tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun masih belum melihat keberadaan orang itu. Ia risau, apakah orang itu baik-baik saja? Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya, ia mesti tetap fokus. Ia tersenyum ke semua orang dan memberikan kue pertama itu pada sahabat terbaiknya.

"Soo, kue pertama ini untukmu!" Ujar Baekhyun.

Sorak sorai bergembira menggema di kantor. Baekhyun membagikan kue ke setiap teman-temannya. Cengiran manis bertengger di wajah imutnya, walau dalam hati ia agak kecewa karena tidak ada Chanyeol.

Sesudah membagikan kue, acara pun berakhir. Mereka merapikan kantor. Pita-pita berwarna biru dan pink harus segera dibumihanguskan. Tempat ini harus sudah bersih sebelum Jongin tiba di kantor. Taeyeon selaku sekretaris bos tahu kalau Jongin akan datang pukul sebelas pagi, masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit dari sekarang.

"Teman-teman, waktu kita hanya tiga puluh menit." Pekik Taeyeon.

Di saat semua tengah bersih-bersih, Chanyeol baru datang ke kantor. Teman-temannya menyoraki Chanyeol karena ia telat merayakan ulang tahun pria favoritnya. Sehun mengeleng-gelengkan kepala lantaran Chanyeol menyia-nyiakan momentum ini. Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh makna pada Chanyeol.

Oh, Baekhyun melihat itu. Ada tamparan imajiner yang melayang di hatinya. Baekhyun berusaha tidak muram, ia tidak berhak marah pada sahabatnya. Tepat pukul sebelas, Kim Jongin datang. Seluruh meja telah rapi dan tak ada jejak-jejak pesta yang tertinggal. Ia mencuri pandang ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang menilik data statistik riset pasar pada bulan ini.

Taeyeon berjengit ketika Jongin menatapnya dingin. Fiuh, Chanyeol heran bagaimana bisa Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersama. Sikap mereka terlampau mengerikan. Namun tak apa, itu bukan urusannya. Yang harus ia pikirkan adalah rencana malam nanti.

"Baekhyun, kau akan menjadi milikku nanti malam!" Gumam Chanyeol percaya diri.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun meregangkan otot-ototnya setelah seharian bekerja. Asam laktat di pinggangnya sudah menumpuk, ia benar-benar pegal. Di saat ia tengah bersiap untuk pulang, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mendekat, dan itu berefek pada jantungnya yang sekarang berdegup kencang.

"Baekhyun!" Panggil Chanyeol "Apa malam ini kau sibuk?"

"Me-memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun membuang muka, sok jual mahal.

"Ah begini." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "Aku mau memberikan sesuatu di hari ulang tahunmu ini."

"Berikan saja sekarang!"

"Tapi aku meninggalkan benda itu di suatu tempat."

"Yasudah berikan saja besok."

"Ulang tahunmu sekarang, bukan besok!"

"Lalu kau mau aku mengantarmu mengambil barang itu?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Kini Chanyeol memasang wajah memelas, ia berlatih semalaman bersama Kyungsoo. Melalui _video_ _call_ , Kyungsoo mengajarkan bagaimana caranya memainkan ekspresi. Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengambil resiko kalau ide seharga satu juta won-nya gagal dilancarkan Chanyeol.

"Huft..."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia tidak tega menyia-nyiakan hadiah yang sudah disiapkan Chanyeol. Bohong kalau ia tidak senang, melihat Chanyeol menghampirinya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun berbunga-bunga. Apalagi kini Chanyeol ingin memberikan hadiah padanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan Chanyeol senang karenanya. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun ke luar kantor. Chanyeol tidak sadar kalau ia telah membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar seperti disetrum listrik bervoltase seratus ribu volt.

Wajah Baekhyun merona, ia tersenyum diam-diam. Dan ketika mereka tiba di luar, Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun cepat-cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia berdeham supaya kegugupannya tersamarkan.

"Mau kemana kita?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ikuti saja aku." Jawab Chanyeol.

Langkah kaki mereka beriringan, Chanyeol tersenyum seraya menatap Baekhyun yang membuang muka. Dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, Chanyeol semakin yakin kalau Baekhyun adalah pria terimut yang pernah ia lihat. Tidak seperti Kyungsoo, kepolosan Baekhyun bukanlah kedok.

Baekhyun menolak beradu mata dengan Chanyeol, bisa pingsan ia kalau melihat ketampanan Chanyeol terlalu lama. Ia menggosok kedua tangannya untuk mengusir hawa dingin.

"Baekhyun, apa aku boleh tahu sesuatu tentangmu?" Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Ehm, bo-boleh." Jawab baekhyun.

"Kau suka warna apa?"

"Hitam."

"Wah, aku juga suka hitam."

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun tersandung kakinya sendiri lantaran gusar. Chanyeol menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. Efek gelisah yang berlebihan membuat Baekhyun malu, cuma orang mabuk yang terselengkat kakinya sendiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol nampak risau.

"Aku sehat, tak ada yang perlu diresahkan."

Sinar bulan menyinari wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun makin terpesona padanya. Matanya tak mau lepas dari wajah itu. Sekeras apapun usaha Baekhyun membuang muka, pada akhirnya ia akan jatuh juga ke dalam teduhnya tatapan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memperbaiki posisinya, sekarang ia sudah berdiri tegap layaknya seorang kapiten. Chanyeol menahan tawa saat indra penglihatannya menggambar mimik salah tingkah Baekhyun.

"Ayo, tidak lama lagi kita akan sampai." Ajak Chanyeol.

"I-iya."

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, menikmati hembusan angin lewat. Keduanya tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa. Baekhyun ingin sekali mengobrol lebih banyak dan mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Chanyeol, namun ia urungkan.

"Hei, apa kau tahu apa yang lucu dari kantor kita?" Chanyeol memberanikan diri membuka percakapan lagi.

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku juga tidak."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan wajah, lalu terkikik kecil. Ia hargai usaha Chanyeol yang ingin membuat percakapan. Cengiran ala balita terpahat di bibir Baekhyun. Alhasil, cengiran semacam itu juga timbul di bibir Chanyeol. Walaupun garing, tapi Baekhyun suka kebersamaan ini.

"Aku punya teka-teki." Kata Chanyeol "Apa bedanya kucing dengan kucring?"

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar, ia tahu apa itu kucing namun tidak tahu apa itu kucring. Apa itu sejenis kucing kampung spesies baru? Di mana Chanyeol menemukan spesies itu? Baekhyun bahkan baru mendengarnya.

"Kucing tidak memiliki huruf 'r' di tengah sedangkan kucring memiliki huruf 'r' ditengah." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Salah." Ujar Chanyeol.

Salah? Apa jawabannya? Baekhyun berpikir lagi. Jika jawaban sejelas itu saja bisa salah, mungkin sekarang ia harus menjawab dengan jawaban asal.

"Kucing berasal dari bumi sedangkan kucring dari merkurius."

"Masih salah." Kata Chanyeol.

"Kucing adalah hewan sedangkan kucring adalah makhluk khayalan yang kau buat."

"S.A.L.A.H."

"Lalu apa jawabannya?"

"Kucing mempunyai empat kaki, sedangkan kucring mempunyai emprat kaki."

"Jawaban macam apa itu!"

Baekhyun memukul pundak Chanyeol tanpa henti. Chanyeol memohon ampun namun tidak Baekhyun pedulikan. Tawa mereka menghangatkan suasana yang terjalin. Chanyeol terus melontarkan teka-teki aneh yang tidak bisa Baekhyun jawab. Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya saat Chanyeol terus saja memberikan jawaban tidak jelas.

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah berjalan selama lima belas menit. Tempat yang menjadi tujuan mereka sudah terlihat. Kedai kecil yang dikunjungi lumayan banyak orang itu menjadi destinasi mereka. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berlari, katanya kalau tidak cepat-cepat mereka bisa kehabisan kursi.

Akan tetapi langkah kaki Baekhyun tidak sebesar Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa mengejar pria itu. Chanyeol kembali menghampiri Baekhyun saat ia melihat Baekhyun kesulitan bernafas. Ia berlutut, kemudian mempersilahkan Baekhyun menaiki punggungnya.

"Naiklah, aku akan menggendongmu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ti-tidak!" Tolak Baekhyun.

"Kali ini saja, naiklah ke punggungku!"

Beradu argumen dengan Chanyeol hanya akan menghabiskan tenaga. Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah, ia naik ke punggung Chanyeol dan ia peluk leher Chanyeol agar tidak terjatuh. Chanyeol berjalan cepat, langkah kakinya luwes tanpa tertahan. Tidak sampai semenit, akhirnya mereka sampai.

Kedai makan ini biasa dibuka pada malam hari, dimana semua orang sudah pulang kerja. Di sini kau bisa memesan makanan yang enak dimakan pada malam hari. Andaikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telat sedetik saja, mereka tidak akan mungkin mendapat meja.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun, orang-orang tidak memerhatikan mereka. Kedai ini didominasi oleh kumpulan orang mabuk. Tidak ada yang masih sadar, kalau setengah sadar masih ada. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengambil kursi masing-masing.

"Mana kadonya?" Tanya Baekhyun "Mengapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

"Kita bisa makan sebentar dan menikmati malam terakhir ulang tahunmu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku kenyang!"

Perut Baekhyun berbunyi tepat setelah ia berkata 'Aku kenyang!'. Tadi Baekhyun bisa menyembunyikan rona wajahnya, namun sekarang Chanyeol menangkap basah dirinya. Chanyeol terbengong melihat Baekhyun merona.

" _Manis sekali!_ " Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersadar dari termenung ketika pelayan datang untuk menanyakan pesanan mereka. Chanyeol memesan _soju_ dan _omurice_. Baekhyun gengsi, ia tidak ingin memesan. Karena ia bilang ia kenyang, maka ia tidak mau menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

"Mau memesan sesuatu?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Aku bilang aku kenyang."

Jangan dikira Chanyeol percaya itu. Chanyeol meminta dua piring _omurice_ dan sebotol _soju_ dengan dua gelas kecil. Pelayan itu pergi setelah memastikan pesanan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sok tidak peduli dengan pesanan Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa kau memesan dua piring, aku kan kenyang." Ungkap Baekhyun.

"Eh? Aku memang biasa memakan dua piring omurice." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Kalian pasti tahu apa warna wajah Baekhyun sekarang, yang pasti bukan hijau ataupun ungu. Chanyeol terbahak-bahak ketika Baekhyun gelagapan.

"Aku bohong, satu piring lagi memang untukmu!"

"Ba-baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh, mau bagaimana lagi? Baekhyun ini keras kepala orangnya. Ia memaklumi perangai yang satu itu. Ia menyukai Baekhyun apa adanya, tak ada maksud terselubung sama sekali. Selagi menunggu pesanan, Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun. Ia baru sadar kalau senyum Baekhyun mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya diabetes

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Sembur Baekhyun.

"Kau!" Balas Chanyeol.

"Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu!"

"Habisnya kau manis."

Baekhyun hampir mati kejang-kejang. Pujian Chanyeol sangat beracun, hati Baekhyun sudah mati dan sekarang sedang terbang ke surga. Selang waktu lima belas menit, pesanan mereka tiba. Chanyeol mengambil sepiring _omurice_ dan menyerahkan yang lain pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerima makanan pemberian Chanyeol. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dengan sigap ia memakannya nyaris tanpa bernafas. Hal itu sukses membuat Chanyeol terkikik pelan. Pelayan itu kembali ke pekerjaannya. Kini tinggal mereka berdua. Chanyeol juga memakan _omurice_ -nya dengan rakus, untunglah mereka tidak tersedak.

Kunyahan demi kunyahan menghaluskan makanan di mulut. Tidak buruk, masakan di sini enak, pantas saja ramai. Mungkin kalau ada waktu Baekhyun akan mampir ke sini. Butuh waktu enam menit bagi mereka untuk menghabiskan makanan. Chanyeol menuangkan _soju_ di gelasnya dan gelas Baekhyun. Mereka berdua meminumnya bersamaan, bahkan mereka juga bergidik bersamaan pasca minum.

"Apa makanan ini adalah kadonya?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Bukan, tentu saja bukan!" Bantah Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu cepat berikan, aku mau pulang!"

"Sebelum aku berikan, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Suasana menegang, tak ada yang berkata-kata. Kebisingan di kedai menguap entah kemana.

Chanyeol menelan salivanya, keringat dingin membasahi tangan dan kepalanya. Baekhyun menunggu, agak deg-degan juga sebenarnya.

"Apa ada seseorang yang sedang kau suka?"

Baekhyun megap-megap, ia tidak bisa menjawab. Suara dan tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia hanya mampu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia menunduk malu pada Chanyeol, apakah kentara sekali kalau Baekhyun tengah kasmaran? Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya, ia mengambil gitar di ujung restoran yang memang disediakan untuk dimainkan pengunjung.

Ia kembali ke meja tempat ia makan bersama gitar ditangannya. Saat duduk, ia mengambil pose yang sesuai agar nyaman memainkan gitar. Chanyeol mengecek nada, dan petikannya terdengar mantap. Ia mainkan intro dengan halus, kemudian mengeluarkan suara untuk bernyanyi.

.

I know that we just met

And maybe this is dumb

But it feels like there was something

From the moment that we touched

'Cause it's alright, it's alright, I wanna make you mine

Bakhyun tercengang dari saat Chanyeol mengambil gitar dan memetiknya. Alunan melodi yang Chanyeol mainkan begitu indah nan menyentuh. Belum lagi suara beratnya yang sanggup menggetarkan jiwa.

The way you're lightin' up the room

Caught the corner of my eye

We can both sneak out the back door

We don't have to say goodbye

'Cause it's alright, it's alright

To waste time tonight

Tunggu dulu, Baekhyun tahu lagu ini. Ia membeli album yang salah satu _track_ -nya adalah lagu ini. Album ini dirilis pada tahun 2015 silam. Penyanyinya merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak musisi yang Baekhyun suka. Suara rock-pop melengkik yang dimilikinya begitu syahdu.

Maybe I'm just a kid in love

Maybe I'm just a kid in love

Oh, baby

If this is what it's like falling in love

Then I don't ever wanna grow up

Maybe I'm just a kid in love

Maybe I'm just a kid in love

Oh, baby

It'd be cool if it's the two of us

But I don't ever wanna grow up

Chanyeol sangat fasih menyanyikan lagu ini. Tak ada kendala berarti yang membuatnya berhenti. Terkesima, itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan. Chanyeol amat tampan, Baekhyun ingin memandangnya lagi dan lagi.

'Cause I got it all

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

And I got it all

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

But I don't ever wanna grow up

Bagi Baekhyun, tak ada pemandangan yang seapik ini. Chanyeol yang bermain gitar benar-benar _coo_ l. Ia terpikat, dan tidak salah kalau ia jatuh hati pada orang ini. Orang yang selalu menghantuinya ketika tidur.

Said your place is kinda close

And your 'rents are out of town

Baby, there's no pressure

But if you're down, I'm down

'Cause it's alright, it's alright

To just talk tonight

Baekhyun ikut bernyanyi, alunan nada yang bergaung di telinganya menggoyahkan nafsunya. Ego tertahan sudah dilepas. Baekhyun mengambil sendok yang tadi ia gunakan untuk makan lalu ia pukul ke botol _soju_ hingga menghasilkan nada berirama.

If you're feeling kinda crazy

Turn down the lights

We can take our time

Do whatever you like

It's alright, it's alright I wanna make you mine

Chanyeol tersentak lantaran Baekhyun ikut bernyanyi bersamanya. Ia kira Baekhyun tidak tahu lagu ini. Lagu ini bukanlah lagi romantis yang biasa orang-orang gunakan untuk melamar pacarnya. Namun bagi Chanyeol, lagu ini pas untuk menggambarkan kondisi hatinya.

Maybe I'm just a kid in love

Maybe I'm just a kid in love

Oh, baby

If this is what it's like falling in love

Then I don't ever wanna grow up

Maybe I'm just a kid in love

Maybe I'm just a kid in love

Oh, baby

It'd be fine if it's the two of us

But I don't ever wanna grow up

'Cause I got it all

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

And I got it all

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

But I don't ever wanna grow up

 _Reff_ terdengar merdu di indra pendengar mereka. Petikan gitar dan pukulan sendok pada botol makin menjadi-jadi. Tidak, mereka tidak mabuk hanya karena segelas _soju_. Bisa dibilang, mereka terbawa suasana gembira yang berkumpul.

You make me feel like I got it all, yeah

And you make me feel

Like I'm just a kid in love

And you make me feel like I got it all

And you make me feel like I don't ever wanna grow up

Mereka bisa saja jadi duo penyanyi hebat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, barangkali mereka mau menamai grup mereka dengan nama 'ChanBaek'. Mereka pasti akan digandrungi semua remaja wanita maupun pria di seluruh jagat raya.

Maybe we're just kids in love

Maybe we're just kids in love

Oh, baby

If this is what it's like falling in love

Then we don't ever have to grow up

Maybe we're just kids in love

Maybe we're just kids in love

Oh, baby

When we're alone and it's the two of us

I can't get enough

I've got it all, yeah

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersiap meninggikan nada mereka. Lagu ini memang rendah di awal, tapi tinggi di akhir. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melepas segala kepenatan mereka. Hati mereka berkata jujur lewat lagu ini. Baekhyun membaca apa isi hati Chanyeol, begitu pula sebaliknya.

I've got it all, yeah

And I've got it, and I've got it all

And I've got it, and we've got it all

And I've got it, and I've got it all

But I don't ever wanna grow up

Lagu selesai dinyanyikan. Chanyeol menyenderkan gitar di meja. Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Baekhyun membuang wajahnya, tindakan pengecut ini sejujurnya sangat ia benci.

"Baekhyun." Panggil Chanyeol "Aku tahu kalau kita belum lama kenal. Kita pertama kali bertemu sebulan lalu dan kita belum pernah mengobrol serius. Tapi kau harus tahu kalau mencintaimi. Aku ingin memberikan hatiku di hari ulang tahunmu. Kau berhak menolak, akan tetapi aku akan menjadi pria terbahagia di bumi kalau kau mau menerimanya."

Baekhyun terperanjat setengah mati, demi apa cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Ia kira Chanyeol menyukai Kyungsoo. Apakah ini mimpi? Baekhyun menitihkan air mata. Sebulir jatuh dan itu membuat Chanyeol khawatir. Ia sangka ia telah salah bicara.

"Baek, a-aku tidak memak,-"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yeol!" Potong Baekhyun.

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang terperanjat. Wajahnya membiru, ia lupa caranya bernafas. Ia meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa tatkala ia ingat caranya. Chanyeol berteriak lantang, dan bagusnya tidak ada yang terganggu. Semua mabuk, ingat?

Baekhyun tertawa riang melihat kelakuan Chanyeol. Pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu bertingkah layaknya anak umur delapan tahun yang baru diberi permen. Gah, Chanyeol yang berapi-api sukses mendongkrak semangat Baekhyun.

"Kukira kau menyukai Kyungsoo." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku?" Heran Chanyeol "Aku hanya menyukaimu. Dia yang berjasa memberiku ide ini dan mencarikan tempat yang sesuai untuk berkencan denganmu."

Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati. Bajingan kyungsoo sungguh keterlaluan. Baekhyun juga tertipu oleh tampang 'sok tidak tahu apa-apa' yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan. Padahal mereka adalah teman lama. Yasudahlah, kalau bukan karena sahabatnya itu, ia tidak akan bisa bersama Chanyeol saat ini. Besok Baekhyun harus menraktir makan siang untuknya.

"Jadi, kita adalah sepasang kekasih kan?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Te-tentu saja." Jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

Chanyeol beranjak untuk memeluk Baekhyun, atau kau bisa bilang menubruk. Pelukan hangat itu mampu mencairkan manusia beku sekalipun. Baekhyun beruntung memiliki pelukan itu dan bisa menjadikannya hak milik.

"Baek, boleh aku menciummu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau banyak bicara lagi, kalau Chanyeol berkenan mencium bibirnya, maka Baekhyun wajib memberikan bibirnya. Mereka berpagut di malam bulan purnama. Sang rembulan ikut merayakan hari jadi mereka dengan sinar terangnya. Kyungsoo benar, lagu Shawn Mendes yang dinyanyikan Chanyeol mampu mempersatukan mereka. Ngomong-ngomong, lagu itu adalah ide satu juta won-nya juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	32. 31-Each Other-ChocoBaek

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **Each Other**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

Pada masa ini dunia permusikan Korea tengah ramai digandrungi oleh masyarakat karena berbagai grup idola dari kalangan laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Tidak ada yang pernah berpikir bahwa seorang Park Chanyeol dan teman satu kelompoknya dapat berada di titik ini sebelumnya. Jenis musik yang mereka bawakan berbeda dengan apa yang tengah disukai masyarakat kini.

Musik yang keras adalah ciri khas mereka dan entah mengapa banyak orang yang menyukai itu. Jadwal grup bernama _Loey_ itu pun berubah padat dari hari ke hari membuat Chanyeol kurang memiliki waktu untuk kehidupan pribadinya.

"Aku sedang melakukan _tour_ di Busan minggu lalu dan baru selesai kemarin. Kau juga tahu, kan?" Chanyeol menempelkan ponsel di telinganya sedang mata tengah terfokus pada deretan not balok pada buku catatannya.

" _Iya, aku tahu. Lalu?_ " Suara halus nan santai terdengar dari ujung sambungan.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Hari ini, Baek."

Seseorang yang dipanggil Baek itu terkekeh kecil. " _Kau juga tahu aku tidak bisa. Aku butuh waktu untuk diriku sendiri dan hari ini hingga besok adalah jadwalnya._ "

Chanyeol berdecak tak suka. "Apakah itu begitu penting? Kau tidak merindukanku, Baek? Aku ini kekasihmu!"

" _Ya, sangat penting. Aku merindukanmu, setiap hari aku mencoba menghubungimu hanya untuk sekedar berbicara bahkan hanya untuk satu menit, tapi kau tidak memberikanku kesempatan itu!_ "

" _Okay_ , maafkan aku," sahut Chanyeol penuh sesal.

Memang selama seminggu ini ia tengah berada di Busan dan tidak sedikitpun memiliki waktu untuk memegang ponsel bahkan hanya untuk memberi kabar pada sang kekasih.

" _Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu meminta maaf. Aku tahu kau sibuk tapi setidaknya kabari aku bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku? Aku ini kekasihmu, Yeol. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?_ "

"Hei, Baek, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Maafkan aku."

" _Jika kau memang merasa bersalah, biarkan aku sendiri untuk dua hari ini_."

"Tidak, Baek—"

Suara sambungan terputus menghentikan kalimat yang akan dilontarkan pemuda jangkung itu.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar, merasa frustasi dengan sikap menyebalkan sang kekasih saat sedang merajuk seperti ini.

"Berapa waktu lagi hingga kita sampai di _dorm_?" tanyanya pada sang manager.

"Setengah jam kurang lebih. Kenapa?"

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat Baekhyun. Kita sudah tidak ada jadwal lagi sampai minggu depan, kan?"

Chanyeol harus segera menyelesaikannya, kalau tidak mau Baekhyun semakin marah dan berakhir dengan meminta hubungan mereka putus seperti bulan lalu. Ya, bahkan Baekhyun selalu melakukanya jika mereka sedang memiliki masalah, namun pemuda mungil itu juga akhirnya yang menangis dan meminta Chanyeol kembali kepadanya. Dasar kekanakan! Tapi hal itulah yang membuat Chanyeol mencintainya.

— _ **Each Other—**_

Baekhyun benar-benar kesal, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol—kekasihnya—tidak menghubunginya sekalipun selama seminggu ini. Hal ini menyebalkan karena Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol lupa bahwa dia memilikinya sebagai kekasih.

Pokoknya kali ini ia benar-benar marah!

"Bukankah kau berlebihan, Baek?" tanya seorang pemuda mungil yang telah menjabat sebagai sahabat Byun Baekhyun sejak 15 tahun lalu.

Baekhyun mendecih. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa cemasnya aku. Pria caplang itu bahkan tidak memberiku kabar selama seminggu!" sahutnya menggebu-gebu.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap sang sahabat. "Kan Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan kalau dia sibuk jadi tidak bisa menghubungimu."

" _Hell_ , ini satu minggu penuh, Soo. Mana mugkin dia sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu bahkan hanya untuk mengirimiku pesan singkat berisi 'Aku baik-baik saja' begitu," ucap Baekhyun masih bersikeras dengan rasa kesalnya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Seperti dia tidak kenal seorang Byun Baekhyun saja. Pemuda mungil itu bahkan suka sekali menuntut lebih kepada sang kekasih, untung saja Chanyeol masih sabar dengannya.

"Terserahlah. Nanti juga kau sendiri yang menyesal akhirnya, seperti biasanya," sahut Kyungsoo santai sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Baekhyun yang berseprai biru muda.

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya sebal. "Ya sesekali apa salah kalau aku ingin marah padanya."

"Ya, boleh saja. Tapi ini bukan kali pertama kau bersikap seperti ini, Byun."

"Eh, benarkah? Memangnya aku begitu?" Baekhyun menatap sang sahabat dengan mata sipitnya yang melebar.

Kyungsoo berdecak. "Jawabannya adalah ya dan ya. Setiap Chanyeol punya jadwal _tour_ bersama grupnya ke luar kota atau bahkan ke luar negeri, kau selalu merajuk dan akhirnya meminta putus padanya. Sekarang kau ingat?"

"Aku tidak ingat, Soo," sahut Baekhyun polos.

" _Ya_ , dasar bodoh! Kau pura-pura tidak ingat, ya? Setiap bulan kau datang padaku dan menangis, mengeluh kalau kau menyesal telah memutuskan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun terdiam setelah mendengarkan ucapan Kyungsoo sebelum tiba-tiba kedua matanya membola. "Kau benar! Aduh bagaimana ini," keluhnya heboh.

Kyungsoo yang merasa gemas dengan tingkah bodoh sahabatnya itu memukul kepala kecil Baekhyun main-main. "Segera hubungi dia, bodoh. Nanti kalau dia yang berbalik marah padamu, matilah kau!"

"Sahabat macam apa kau, Soo!" pekik Baekhyun heboh sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. "Soo, baterai ponselku habis! Bagaimana ini?"

"Ya diisilah. Memang sejak kapan kau tidak mengecek ponselmu, Byun?"

Baekhyun yang panik berusaha menyambungkan kabel _charger_ ponselnya pada stopkontak dengan terburu. "Entahlah, aku mematikannya sejak kemarin karena Chanyeol terus menghubungiku."

"Sepertinya kau dalam masalah, Byunnie," cibir Kyungsoo.

" _Ya_ , diamlah, Soo. Kau membuatku takut."

Dengan jantung berdetak keras karena cemas Baekhyun mencoba menghidupkan ponselnya kembali dan begitu layar benda berbentuk kotak itu menyala sederet notifikasi masuk ke ponselnya. Mayoritas berisi panggilan dan pesan dari Chanyeol.

— _ **Hubungi aku jika kau sudah selesai dengan acara pribadimu itu. Aku ada di studio-ku hingga kau datang—**_

"Soo, lihat pesan terakhir yang Chanyeol kirim padaku. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah. Bagaimana ini?"

"Ya sudah sana pergi. Redakan rasa marah Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menendang pantat Baekhyun gemas.

"Ih, sakit tahu, Soo." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bagian yang baru saja ditendang sahabatnya itu.

"Chanyeol bahkan akan membuatnya lebih sakit dari itu."

"Apa maksudmu, Soo?"

Merasa kesal dan gemas Kyungsoo akhirnya melempar bantal di kepalanya tepat mengenai wajah Baekhyun dan berteriak untuk menyuruh pemuda mungil itu cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

 _Kyungsoo sepertinya lupa sedang berada di rumah siapa sekarang. Kenapa ia mengusir sang pemilik rumah_ , pikir Baekhyun.

— _ **Each Other—**_

Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul Chanyeol ke studionya. Merasa takut juga menyesal, ia bahkan belum bisa mengenyahkan sifat kekanakanya.

Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol telah berjalan sekitar dua tahun dan sudah tak terhitung berapa kali mereka _putus-nyambung_.

Perlahan Baekhyun memasuki studio musik yang terlihat remang karena tidak ada pencahayaan yang dinyalakan oleh sang pemilik.

"Yeol, kau di dalam?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah saat melihat seorang pemuda tinggi berada di tengah ruangan, terduduk membelakanginya dengan sebuah gitar listrik di tangannya.

"Chanyeol?" panggilnya sambil kembali melangkah hingga berdiri tepat di belakang sang pemuda tinggi.

Merasa terpanggil pemuda tinggi itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Baekhyun di sana dengan kedua mata yang berbinar layaknya _puppy_ kecil yang menyedihkan.

"Maafkan aku, karena marah tak jelas," ucap Baekhyun memecah keheningan. Suaranya terdengar kecil hampir hanya seperti sebuah cicitan.

"Hm." Chanyeol hanya bergumam dengan tak acuh. Sepertinya pemuda jangkung itu benar-benar marah.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Baekhyun sekali lagi, kali ini dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca, salah satu kelemahan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, merasa kembali kalah. "Iya, aku maafin, Baek. Sekarang sini tundukkan kepalamu."

Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti. "Benarkah?"

"Iya, Baek," sahut Chanyeol. "Sekarang turuti perkataanku."

Takut Chanyeol kembali marah, Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol yang tengah mendongak dan saat itulah Chanyeol sedikit memajukan wajahnya untuk menggapai bibir Baekhyun dengan miliknya.

Awalnya Chanyeol hanya mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun, namun perlahan berganti menjadi lumatan-lumatan menggebu. Ia berusaha menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada sang kekasih lewat ciuman itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek," ucap Chanyeol saat pertautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Aku juga, Yeol." Dan setelah ucapan Baekhyun itu, Chanyeol meletakan gitar miliknya pada tempatnya dan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang biasa digunakannya untuk beristirahat di tengah pekerjaannya membuat lagu.

Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun sambil melemparkan tubuh keduanya pada sebuah ranjang di tengah ruangan.

Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan antusias, pemuda mungil itu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan membiarkan sang kekasih menciuminya.

Bibir Chanyeol telah meninggalkan banyak tanda di leher putih Baekhyun. "Aku ingin melakukannya sekarang," bisiknya tepat di depan telinga Baekhyun yang sensitif.

Baekhyun tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, jadi ia membiarkan sang kekasih melepaskan kemeja _baby_ _blue_ miliknya dan bibir Chanyeol mulai bermain dan menghisap kedua tonjolan pada dada Baekhyun bergantian.

Ciuman Chanyeol terus turun ke bawah hingga berhenti pada bagian pinggul atas Baekhyun.

"Lepash," ucap Baekhyun merujuk pada celananya yang telah menggembung di bagian tengahnya.

"Tentu saja, Baek," sahut Chanyeol sambil menarik lepas _jeans_ serta celana dalam Baekhyun.

Pria jangkung itu bangkit untuk melepas seluruh pakaiannya sebelum kembali menaiki ranjang dan kembali menindih Baekhyun di bawahnya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar, kita lakukan langsung saja," ucap Chanyeol, mengambil sebuah _lube_ dari laci nakas.

Ia melumuri miliknya dengan itu sebelum mulai menekan masuk pada lubang milik Baekhyun yang sangat disukainya.

Baekhyun menggigit lengan atas Chanyeol untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya sedang Chanyeol langsung menghentak masuk membuat Baekhyun akhirnya tak tahan untuk memekik.

Chanyeol terus mendorong masuk, dengan milik Baekhyun di tangannya yang ia gerakan sesuai tempo gerakan pinggulnya. Hujamannya benar-benar keras dan dalam, membuat Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti memekik.

"A—aku akan ... ssampai Yeolsh," ucap Baekhyun di tengah desahannya.

"Aku juga, Baek."

Dan beberapa hentakan setelahnya mereka akhirnya mendapatkan puncaknya masing-masing dengan Baekhyun di tangan Chanyeol sedang sang kekasih menyemburkannya di dalam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun yang tengah mengatur napas setelah kegiatan panas keduannya. Ia menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap lembut puncak kepala sang kekasih mungil.

"Jangan marah lagi, ya," ucap Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang kekasih. "Kan Chanyeol yang marah tadi," sahutnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku hanya pura-pura tadi. Kupikir kau tidak akan datang dan meminta maaf seperti itu."

"Maaf, ya, Yeol. Aku masih suka bersikap kekanakan," ucap Baekhyun sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa. Hal itulah yang membuat hubungan kita terasa manis dan sikapmu yang seperti itu benar-benar menggemaskan."

Chanyeol mengambil selimut di kakinya dan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

"Kau hanya pintar menggombal, Yeol," cibir Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "Tidak."

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Baek."

"Aku juga, Yeol," sahut Baekhyun dengan kedua pipi memerah lucu.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kalau begitu seharusnya kau tidak marah jika aku melakukan _tour_ ke luar kota atau ke luar negeri."

"Aku bukan marah karena itu, tapi kau selalu lupa menghubungiku! Itu yang membuatku marah tahu," sahut Baekhyun sebal dengan bibir mengerucut.

Chanyeol menarik bibir Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Aku kan harus bekerja jadi kadang tidak memiliki waktu sama sekali. Sebuah konser kan bukan hal sederhana."

"Iya, iya. Sekarang aku akan mulai belajar untuk mengerti. Tapi kau janji jangan macam-macam, ya!" ancam Baekhyun.

"Janji," sahut Chanyeol. "Lagipula tidak ada manusia yang melebihi seorang Byun Baekhyun."

"Dasar gombal!" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa senang. "Tapi kau suka, kan?"

Baekhyun ikut tertawa bersama sang kekasih dengan pipi merona semakin parah bahkan hingga ke telinganya.

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun adalah dua manusia berbeda dengan sifat dan kehidupan berbeda. Namun dengan saling memahami dan saling mengisi, mereka dapat bersama-sama dengan sebuah kebahagiaan yang menyertai.

Sebuah hubungan hanya membutuhkan komunikasi yang baik, selama Chanyeol masih mencintainya, Baekhyun akan tetap kembali seberapa kalinya pun mereka berpisah.

Karena Chanyeol hanya untuk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya untuk Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	33. 32-Comic-TwelveLight

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **Comic**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun adalah seorang komikus yang cenderung biasa saja. Tapi semua berubah menjadi 'sangat luar biasa' ketika ia menemukan seorang pria tampan di kamarnya yang mengaku kalau dia adalah karakter cerita di dalam komiknya. "LOL." –adalah respon pertama dari pria bermarga Byun itu.

.

.

Comic

Baekhyun memilih untuk berpakaian kasual kali ini. Biasanya, ia pasti akan memakai pakaian dengan asal-asalan, namun, entah kenapa, kali ini ia ingin membuat dirinya terlihat _stylish_ di mata orang lain. Hana—kakak perempuannya—saja tampak terperangah dengan penampilan barunya tadi. Membuat pria mungil itu semakin mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi sepanjang jalan, bentuk kepercayaan dirinya yang semakin tinggi melebihi tinggi tubuhnya. _Ups_.

Langkah kakinya ia bawa menuju taman di perumahannya. Tamannya sangat luas, cukup untuk warga di sekitar perumahan _jogging_ , bermain, serta bersantai.

 _Drrt... Drrt..._

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya. Nomor tak dikenal _lagi_ yang menelfonnya, membuat pria itu agak malas mengangkatnya sebenarnya. Karena takutnya, itu adalah nomor kakak kelas yang sedang mendekatinya akhir-akhir ini. Namun, ia tetap mengangkat panggilan itu, karena siapa tahu, panggilan itu bukan dari orang yang sama.

"Halo—"

" _Byun!"_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya keras-keras dengan wajah jengah bukan main. Wajahnya kali ini benar-benar tak enak di pandang. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, ia memasang wajah seceria mungkin dengan raut terpaksa yang tercetak jelas pada wajah imutnya.

"Manager _hyung_!" teriaknya dengan suara dibuat seceria mungkin. Namun, sepertinya, orang di seberang sana tidak mudah tertipu dengan suara ceria lelaki itu.

Manager _hyung_ terkekeh kecil, _"Hei. Ada apa Baekkie? Apa kau seputus asa itu untuk_ deadline _-mu kali ini?"_ dan Baekhyun pun merengut mendengarnya. Kakinya menghentak-hentak kesal, "Ahh~ _hyung_! Aku ingin menyerah saja!"

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Pandangannya ia buang ke arah langit di atasnya. Warna biru yang cerah, cukup membuatnya tenang walau sedikit. "Kenapa _hyung_ menugaskanku untuk membuat alur cerita yang seperti itu? Kau 'kan tahu, aku hanya bisa membuat alur _romance_ , dan _thriller_?"

" _Karena aku tahu, kau bisa,"_ Manager _hyung_ memberi jeda sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, _"sebuah alur_ fantasy _, adalah gabungan dari_ romance _,_ thriller _juga, kok. Kau hanya tinggal menggabungkan keduanya, sayangku Baekkie."_ Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, lagi.

"Berdoa saja untuk cerita komikku kali ini. aku tidak yakin akan menjadi sebuah _booming_ yang besar seperti komik buatan Kyungsoo." Manager _hyung_ tertawa mendengarnya.

" _Aku yakin seribu persen, kalau buatanmu kali ini akan melangkahi komikus Do itu._ Good luck, Babe _!"_ lalu Manager _hyung_ memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Baekhyun menatap hampa telefonnya. Ia berpikir, jalan hidupnya sekarang sedang berada di ujung tanduk. Impiannya menjadi komikus terkenal bisa berakhir sia-sia jika ia tidak bisa membuat komik yang diinginkan Managernya kali ini. Keluar dari zona nyaman memang terdengar keren, tapi tidak semudah itu untuk melaksanakannya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia memilih untuk menyisihkan waktunya untuk tidur siang. Karena malam nanti, ia mungkin harus berpikir keras untuk komiknya itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja belajarnya. Rasa optimisnya sudah hilang terbawa angin malam. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Tetapi otak cerdasnya tak kunjung membantunya. Sedangkan, _deadline_ nya seperti sedang mencekiknya sampai mati sekarang.

Ia hanya baru membuat karakter pria di dalam komiknya. Itu pun karena bantuan kakak perempuannya yang mendeskripsikan pria idamannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Baekhyun seharusnya berterima kasih, tetapi ia tidak mau karena ia pikir ia akan mengganti karakternya nanti.

Tapi bagaimana bisa diganti? Memikirkan alur saja belum.

"Rasanya seperti mau mati." Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Kantung matanya sudah tercetak sangat jelas di bawah mata sipitnya. Banyak gumpalan kertas yang berserakan di atas lantai kamarnya. Dan itu merupakan mimpi buruk baginya.

"Tuhan, ambil saja nyawaku," ucapnya dengan raungan keputus asaannya.

"Kalau kau mati, bagaimana dengan perjalanan karier komikmu?"

"Tidak usah dilanjutkan. Karena aku akan menggantungkan kepalaku di atas—" Baekhyun yang awalnya bahkan malas untuk membuka matanya, kini ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Matanya menatap awas ke sekelilingnya.

Bulu kuduknya merinding sekarang, _siapa itu?_

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan rasa takut yang menggunung. Jantungnya berdegub terlalu kencang seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya, "Siapa—"

"Halo!" sapa pria itu semangat. Baekhyun semakin membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Seorang pria dengan jubah panjang berwarna hitam pekat, dan pakaian yang bahkan tidak pernah Baekhyun liat di daerahnya. Wajah pria itu sangat tampan, Baekhyun bahkan sampai merona melihatnya. Namun, balik lagi ke kenyataan, ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa pria ini?

Pria itu mendecak, "Aku Chanyeol Weart. Karakter di komik buatanmu sekarang. Masa' kau tidak ingat dengan wajah tampan buatanmu ini?" Baekhyun hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya saat pria itu mengatakan kalimat yang diluar dugaannya.

"LOL." Baekhyun menatapnya datar, menutupi rasa keterkejutannya di dalam hatinya. "Aku pasti sedang mimpi sekarang. Hahaha, ya, benar!" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya kembali. Membuat pria yang di belakangnya mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung.

"Hei, aku tahu aku sangat tampan. Tapi sayangnya, ini bukan mimpi, Byun Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada gemas. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasang wajah penuh keterkejutannya, lagi.

"Da-darimana kau tahu—na-namaku?" ucapnya tergagap. Bibir pria yang lebih tinggi berkedut menahan tawa. Chanyeol menahan tawanya mati-matian saat melihat wajah Baekhyun, entahlah, padahal tidak ada yang lucu.

Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng maklum, "Hah~ bukankah sudah jelas? Aku adalah Chanyeol Weart, karakter yang dibuat oleh komikus yang bernama Byun Baekhyun, ah jangan lupakan Hana yang juga ikut membantu."

Baekhyun menampar wajahnya keras sekali. Membuat Chanyeol tersentak. "Bukan mimpi..." bisiknya pelan.

Ia melemparkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol, "Jadi kau sungguhan? Karakter dalam komikku?" Chanyeol mengangguk malas. Baekhyun pun memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

Ia mencubit pipinya, tangannya dan juga menarik baju yang dipakai pria tampan itu. Chanyeol mendengus tak percaya. "Astaga! Bisakah kau berhenti?"

"L-lalu bagaimana bisa—kau ke sini?" tanyanya lagi.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku mendengar teriakan putus asamu itu. Padahal aku sedang berada di hutan bersama dengan Aleetha untuk mencari makanan malam nanti. Lalu tiba-tiba ada cahaya ungu menarikku, dan membawaku ke sini." Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. Pria ini rumit sekali. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu itu hutan yang mana. Hutan Arizona? Dan juga—siapa itu Aleetha?

Chanyeol menggaruk lengannya yang terasa gatal. Lalu ia mendapati jam tangan berwarna hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Ia mengernyit, "Wah, apa ini? 180? Kode sandi?" pikirnya sembari menatap jam tangan itu.

" _Wait a second_ —tadi kau bilang apa? Aleetha? Hutan?" Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan pria itu dapat melihat tatapan bingung yang Baekhyun lemparkan padanya. Chanyeol mengangakan mulutnya, dan menutupnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan cara yang sangat dramatis.

"Jangan katakan, kalau kau tidak tahu Aleetha?" Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk seperti orang bodoh. Membuat Chanyeol mengerang kembali dalam rasa frustasi.

"Aleetha adalah karakter perempuan buatanmu, Aleetha Haunt! Ya ampun! Apa aku salah orang?" ucapnya sembari berkacak pinggang.

Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri seperti orang yang hampir hilang kesadarannya. "Aku? Aku bahkan sama sekali belum memikirkan wajah karakter wanitanya!"

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun! Sarapan sudah siap!" teriak ibunya dari lantai bawah. Sedangkan Baekhyun sedang di dalam kamarnya dengan mata memincing ke seluruh sudut kamarnya. Ia sedang mencari Chanyeol. Entah dimana pria itu. Sebelum ia tidur, pria tampan itu masih ada, tetapi, pagi ini batang hidungnya pun tidak kelihatan di kamarnya.

 _Apa dia pergi keluar?_

Baekhyun menggeleng, _Ah tidak mungkin._

"Merindukanku?"

Baekhyun berjengit dalam posisinya. Lalu memutar badannya ke arah sumber suara. Chanyeol di sana. Masih dengan pakaian yang sama. Pria itu berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada di depan pintu kamar mandinya. Tatapannya menatapnya mengejek, cukup membuat Baekhyun mendengus melihatnya.

"Dasar ge-er. Aku hanya sedang mencari ponselku." Elaknya. Setelahnya, ia menatap Chanyeol heran. "Hei, kenapa kau bisa muncul dan menghilang tiba-tiba seperti itu? Kau juga sejenis hantu, ya?" pria itu menggeleng keras.

"Enak saja. Tentu saja bukan. Mana ada hantu setampan diriku." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

Lalu pria itu memejamkan matanya sebentar. Setelahnya ada cahaya yang menutupi pandangan Baekhyun. Membuatnya harus memejamkan matanya segera, menyelamatkan penglihatannya.

Dan Chanyeol menghilang, lagi. Namun ada secarik kertas yang tergeletak di atas lantai tempat Chanyeol tadinya berdiri. Ia berjalan mendekati kertas itu. Lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya di atas kertas itu.

"Oh~ kau berubah menjadi sketsa, ya? Ternyata begitu," setelahnya, cahaya itu kembali muncul. Dan membentuk sketsa itu dalam wujud nyata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan, "Yah, aku juga baru tahu tadi setelah kau tidur.. aku kembali lagi ke Ujit dan menemui Aleetha." Jelas pria itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun merasakan, kepalanya yang mungkin akan pecah sebentar lagi.

Baekhyun memilih untuk berangkat sekolah dibanding mendengarkan Chanyeol lebih lanjut lagi. Ia meraih tas ranselnya, lalu melangkah keluar.

Chanyeol mengernyit melihatnya. "Kau mau kemana? Minggat?"

Baekhyun tertawa mengejek, "Ha-ha. Lucu sekali. Aku mau berangkat sekolah, tentu saja. Tidak lihat seragam yang kupakai?" Chanyeol ber-oh ria. Lalu melemparkan pertanyaan yang tergolong bodoh—menurut Baekhyun.

"Oh.. dan apa itu sekolah?" tanyanya dengan wajah bodohnya. Membuat Baekhyun ingin memukulnya dengan sekumpulan buku materinya.

"Aku malas menjelaskannya. Dah. Aku berangkat dulu."

.

.

.

Baekhyun menumpukan wajahnya di atas telapak tangannya. Pandangannya memandang lurus ke arah jendela di sampingnya. Ia masih pusing mengurus komiknya. Kalau ia berhenti, berarti percuma saja perjuangannya selama 2 tahun ini. Tetapi, mau melanjutkan pun, ia harus menyelesaikan misi membuat komik _fantasy_ nya itu.

"Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?" ia menundukkan wajahnya di atas lipatan tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah tangan menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut. Membuatnya tersentak dan langsung menegakkan kepalanya.

"Siapa—"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya pria cantik yang menjadi tersangka mengelus-kepalanya tadi. Baekhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya lucu. Membuat beberapa murid laki-laki di kelasnya melemparkan tatapan memuja ke arahnya.

"Luhannie.." pria cantik itu, Xi Luhan, menatap sahabatnya khawatir. "Ada apa denganmu? Seharian kulihat, kau murung terus. Apa ada masalah?" Baekhyun mengangguk keras. Membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Karena Baekhyun adalah tipe yang jarang terlihat gelisah ataupun sedih. Melihat sahabatnya seperti itu, Luhan pun tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya.

"Kau tahu 'kan, kalau aku adalah seorang komikus? Manager _hyung_ , kakak yang mengurus komik para komikus di aplikasi yang kugunakan, menugaskanku membuat komik baru karena cerita lamaku sudah tamat. Alur yang dipintanya membuatku hampir mati tercekik dengan _deadline_ -nya," Baekhyun semakin melipat wajahnya, "Aku bahkan belum memikirkan bagaimana alur ceritanya! Dan seorang pria aneh tiba-tiba muncul dan mengaku—" Baekhyun mendadak bungkam. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Lalu mengumpat pelan.

Luhan yang menyadari sikap aneh Baekhyun pun langsung menatapnya curiga, "Pria aneh? Siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa! Aku hanya salah bicara!" elaknya dengan cepat. Namun Luhan masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Baekhyun yang bersikap aneh dan mulai tidak menatapnya, itu adalah ciri-ciri kalau anak itu sedang berbohong.

"Kau sedang berbohong padaku." Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya, memojokkan Baekhyun agar sahabatnya itu berbicara jujur padanya. "Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya."

"I-itu—" ia gelagapan. Sebenarnya ia tidak berniat menyembunyikan hal itu dari Luhan, namun, kalau menceritakannya, ia takut sahabatnya itu tidak percaya dan menganggapnya hanya membual saja. "Tapi, kau harus percaya padaku." Luhan langsung mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa ragu, lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dari Baekhyun.

Setelahnya, Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mulai menceritakan pada yang terjadi padanya tadi pagi. Pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol, dan apa yang dikatakan pria itu yang di luar akal sehatnya.

Luhan belum memberikan reaksi apapun. Ia setia mendengarnya bercerita sampai habis dengan seksama. Setelah ceritanya berakhir, Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan ragu pada sahabatnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Luhan menggumam, "Hmm, itu terdengar sangat aneh menurutku. Tapi, sepulang sekolah, aku akan mampir sebentar ke rumahmu. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu berpikir tentang kedatangannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, "Baiklah. Terimakasih ya, Hannie. Aku semakin mencintaimuuu!" ucapnya dengan nada suara menggemaskan. Luhan mendengus, "Tapi, aku mencintai Sehun." Ucapnya dengan nada main-main.

"Maka aku akan merebutmu dari si bajingan itu!" Luhan tertawa kecil, mengundang Baekhyun untuk tertawa juga.

.

.

.

"Wow. Dia sangat tampan rupanya." Puji Luhan saat pertama kali melihat Chanyeol di kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, "Yah, ini adalah wajah bentukan dari imajinasi Hana _noona_." Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Mereka bertiga duduk di atas karpet di kamar Baekhyun. Karena jika di ruang tamu, maka kakaknya yang haus pria tampan itu akan mengetahui keberadaaan Chanyeol. Jadi, daripada mengambil resiko, ia memilih untuk tetap berdiskusi di kamarnya saja.

"Jadi, kita mulai dari kau, Chanyeol."

 _2 jam kemudian..._

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Raut wajahnya bisa menjelaskan bahwa ia sedang berpikir sangat keras saat ini. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan penuh padanya. karena mereka, sama sekali tidak bisa membantunya berpikir.

"Hmm," Luhan mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya tak tahu. Lalu mereka kembali memusatkan perhatian pada pria bermata layaknya rusa itu.

Luhan membuka matanya dengan binar yang menyenangkan, "Baek, Chanyeol bisa menolongmu dalam pembuatan komikmu!" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri, _aku?_

" _Yup_! Chanyeol 'kan karakter dalam komikmu, lalu bukankah semua yang terjadi padanya di dunia lain itu, adalah alur komik _fantasy_ bodohmu itu? Benar 'kan?" Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu menatap Chanyeol dan Luhan bergantian.

 _WAH!_

"Luhan! Kau cerdas sekali! Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran sampai ke sana, ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol mendecih, lalu menyeletuk, "Karena kau bodoh." ucapnya simple, namun tidak se-simple itu jika Baekhyun-lah obyek yang dikatainya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau ingin kupukul, hah?!" ucap Baekhyun sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang terkepal.

Luhan kembali melanjutkan sebelum kedua pria di hadapannya saling adu pukul, "Lalu, untuk jam aneh yang dipakai oleh Chanyeol, menurutku, itu satuan hari waktunya di sini, mungkin. Lihat, di sudah berkurang satu, 179." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk menyetujui, begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang, coba kau deskripsikan semua karakter dalam duniamu itu. Agar si Bacon ini bisa mendapatkan jam tidur normalnya lagi," usul Luhan sembari meminum jus _strawberry_ buatan Hana. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun terlihat setuju, ia langsung mengambil peralatan menggambar dan juga alat tulisnya, lalu duduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, lalu mulai menjelaskan satu persatu karakter pada Baekhyun, "Kumulai dari Aleetha saja," Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa merasa keberatan. Lalu Chanyeol mulai mendeskripsikan teman wanitanya itu; dari bentuk wajah, mata, dan sebagainya. Baekhyun pun menggambar seperti apa yang Chanyeol deskripsikan.

Mereka memakan waktu cukup lama, sekitar 3 jam untuk menggambarkan setiap karakter dan juga hal-hal yang terjadi pada Chanyeol selama ia berada di sana sampai saat ini. Baekhyun pun merasa cukup puas dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya menonton tv yang ada di kamar Baekhyun. Ia memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sahabatnya itu, karena lagipula besok adalah tanggal merah jadi tidak masalah baginya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan melempar pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang saling melempar candaan di dekat balkon; untuk menyegarkan pikiran, kata mereka.

Luhan yang melihatnya pun merasa agak aneh. Yah, karena, Baekhyun adalah tipe pria yang susah di dekati sebenarnya. Tetapi, melihat ia begitu mudahnya menerima Chanyeol, Luhan agak sedikit terkesima.

Luhan pun memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati kedua pria itu, "Hey," Chanyeol menoleh dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada. Baekhyun pun menghentikan ucapannya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan; _ada apa?_

"Sebenarnya tadi aku sempat berpikir tentang ini. Chanyeol, kau 'kan dari dunia imajinasi Baekhyun," Luhan memberi jeda dengan memajukan posisinya sedikit, lalu memandang Chanyeol dari bawah sampai atas. "Apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika komiknya sudah berakhir?" tanyanya yang membuat Baekhyun tertegun. Ia membenarkan dalam hatinya.

 _Benar.. aku bahkan belum terpikir sampai ke sana.._

Lalu Baekhyun pun melemparkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya, "Ah, entahlah.. mungkin aku akan.. pergi?"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya dua kali,

 _Pergi?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _89 days left._

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! _Yak_! Yoda bodoh, bangun!" Baekhyun merebut gulingnya dari pelukan Chanyeol yang masih terlelap, lalu memukul tubuh pria itu berkali-kali. Chanyeol menggeram sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

Baekhyun yang kesal melihatnya pun langsung menarik selimut yang membalut tubuh pria itu. "BANGUNNN!" Chanyeol berdecak, lalu membuka matanya untuk menatap Baekhyun sinis. "Ada apa _sih_ , Baek?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar, lalu menunjukkan layar ponselnya tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. "Komik buatanku, adalah komik terbaik bulan ini, Chan! Yeay!" ucapnya dengan wajah sumringah. Kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas dengan riang.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Benarkah? Wah, selamat ya, Baekhyun!" lalu tergantikan dengan raut datarnya kembali, "Dah, aku mau tidur lagi." belum sempat mengambil selimutnya lagi, Baekhyun sudah menarik tangannya dengan paksa. Membuatnya dalam posisi berdiri sekarang.

"Jangan tidur lagi! Kita perlu merayakannya, tahu!" ucapnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kita akan pergi keluar hari ini. Akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke pusat kota." Lalu ia melemparkan bungkusan denga satu set baju yang baru saja ia beli kemarin ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkap bungkusan itu, lalu membukanya. Setelahnya ia melempar tatapan bosannya ke arah Baekhyun, "Aku bisa memakai bajuku. Jubahku bahkan lebih terlihat keren daripada baju tipis ini!" ujarnya sombong.

Baekhyun berdecih, "Kau ingin dianggap orang aneh oleh semua orang? Sekarang itu musim semi dan kau mau pakai pakaian layaknya baju musim dingin milikmu itu? Dasar tidak waras." Ejeknya sembari menatap Chanyeol menahan tawa.

"Baiklah! Tapi awas saja kalau aku tidak terlihat tampan memakai baju ini," ucapnya sembari berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Terserah. Kutunggu di meja makan, ya!"

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, keberadaan Chanyeol di rumahnya sudah bukan rahasia lagi bagi keluarganya. Hana dan ibunya sudah tau siapa itu Chanyeol, dan darimana dia berasal. Baekhyun sengaja memberitahu mereka agar Chanyeol mudah bergerak atau berjalan-jalan di rumahnya, karena pasti, Chanyeol tidak akan diam saja di kamarnya.

Hana adalah orang pertama yang ia beritahu di keluarganya. Kakak perempuannya itu tampak _fine-fine_ saja saat Baekhyun menceritakannya. Namun setelahnya, Hana dengan terang-terangan menempeli Chanyeol layaknya benalu. Yah, itu karena wajah Chanyeol adalah wajah pria idamannya, tentu saja. Tapi untung saja, Chanyeol tampak tidak risih dengan kelakuan kakaknya itu.

Sedangkan Ibunya sangat-sangat-sangat _shock_ mendengar ceritanya. Ibunya bahkan menatap Chanyeol hampir 3 menit tanpa berkedip. Membuat Chanyeol agak takut karena tatapan ibunya itu mengintimidasinya.

Sekarang ia sudah berada di meja makan bersama dengan Hana yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Sedangkan ibunya sedang memasakkan sarapan untuk mereka. Hana tidak bisa memasak, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Terakhir kali mereka mencoba untuk membantu ibu memasak, berakhir dengan masakan yang gosong dan membuat mereka harus membeli beberapa peralatan masakan yang baru.

Hana adalah seorang komposer di agensi ternama di Korea Selatan, ia jarang pulang ke rumah sebenarnya, namun, ia sedang mengambil cutinya selama seminggu saar ini. Jadi, rumah agak terasa lebih ramai jika ada kakaknya itu.

"Dimana Chanyeol, Baekhyun?" tanya ibu sembari melirik ke lantai atas, lalu kembali menatap anak bungsunya yang sedang menggigit rotinya, "Mandi."

Hana bangkit dari kursinya dengan sekali hentak, membuat ibu dan Baekhyun menatapnya terkejut, "Aku harus mengintip!" ucap Hana enteng dengan binar berapi-api.

Sebelum Hana melangkah, Baekhyun berucap dengan nada tajam, "Duduk, atau kubakar semua album EXO koleksimu?" ancamnya sembari menyeringai setan. Hana mendengus sembari memutar bola matanya, kesal. Lalu bibirnya mulai menggerutu dengan segala umpatan yang ia lemparkan kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak sopan, Hana." Ujar ibu sembari mengisi piring anak sulungnya itu dengan nasi.

"Maaf, Bu." Ucapnya dengan nada tak ikhlas. Lalu mengisi piringnya dengan beberapa lauk yang sudah di masakkan ibunya barusan.

Ibu melirik Baekhyun yang hanya memakan roti selai dengan tatapan penuh tanya, "Lho, Baekkie? Kau hanya makan roti?" Baekhyun mengangguk sembari melempar pandangannya sebentar ke lantai atas. "Aku akan berjalan-jalan dengan Chanyeol pagi ini untuk merayakan kepopuleran komikku. Jadi, aku akan makan di luar saja dengannya nanti."

Ibu mengangguk mengiyakan. Beberapa menit kemudian, sosok pria yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah menuruni tangga dengan pakaian kasual yang di siapkan Baekhyun.

"Baek! Pakaian ini lumayan juga!" ujarnya dengan suara berat khasnya.

Hana adalah orang yang pertama kali melempar tatap ke arah Chanyeol. Pipi wanita itu memerah dengan tatapan yang menatap Chanyeol memuja. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya melempar tatapannya pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya cukup penampilannya dengan rasa puas.

Pakaian yang dipakai Chanyeol saat ini adalah sweater berwarna biru gelap dilipat sampai siku. Lalu jangan lupakan kemeja berwarna putih sebagai dalamannya. Celananya adalah jeans berwarna maroon. Sangat cocok dengan rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat _perfect_ hari ini.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya sembari meraih _tissue_ untuk membersihkan bibirnya dari bekas makanan yang dimakannya tadi. "Bu, aku dan Chanyeol akan pulang sebelum makan malam, ya." Ibu menangguk sembari tersenyum. Dan Hana masih pada posisinya, menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. Chanyeol agak merasa merinding di tatapi seperti itu sebenarnya.

"Dah, Bu!" lalu ia melirik kakaknya, " _Noona_ ¸ air liurmu menetes!" ucapnya sembari menatapnya jijik.

.

.

.

Mereka pergi menggunakan mobil baru milik Baekhyun. Yah, Baekhyun baru saja mendapatkan surat izin mengemudinya, jadi ia ingin mencoba untuk berkeliaran dengan mobilnya sekarang.

Tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah Namsan Tower. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja, Baekhyun sedang ingin pergi ke sana. Chanyeol pun tampak setuju-setuju saja.

" _Ya_! Apa kau tidak ingin sesuatu? Aku akan membelikan apapun untukmu hari ini!" ujar Baekhyun sembari melempar pandang ke arah Chanyeol sesekali. Ia masih perlu fokus pada jalanan karena belum dapat tempat untuk parkir mobilnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Apapun?" Baekhyun mengangguk penuh.

"Yep!"

Dan seharusnya, Baekhyun tidak mengajarkan Chanyeol apa saja tentang dunianya. Ia tidak boleh mengangguk dengan mudah begitu saja saat Chanyeol berkata 'apapun'. Karena sekarang, Chanyeol sudah mengerti apa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Baek, coba kita ke toko baju itu. Aku sudah bosan memakai jubahku,"

"Hei Baekhyun! Aku mau yang warna-warni itu!"

"Wah, topi ini bagus sekali ya, Baek?"

Dan sebagainya.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di cafe untuk istirahat sejanak. Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang dan Baekhyun sudah kehilangan uang dari setengah gajinya membuat komik. Mata sipitnya memandang benci ke arah pria tinggi yang sedang mengunyah cemilannya. Chanyeol sebenarnya menyadari kalau Baekhyun sedang menatapnya tajam, hanya saja, pria itu mengabaikannya.

"Chanyeol! Kau menghabiskan setengah dari uang gajianku!" bentak Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Ia menunjukkan isi dompetnya yang hanya tinggal terisi beberapa won.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya, "Siapa suruh berkata; apapun, padaku?"

"Dasar sinting!"

Dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol tertawa keras melihat ekspresi kesal Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tidak terima di tertawakan pun langsung menarik kedua telinga lebar milik Chanyeol, membuat pria itu tertawa sekaligus meringis secara bersamaan.

Baekhyun menyudahinya setelah menarik telinga Chanyeol selama 3 menit lamanya karena tatapan-tatapan tajam yang tertuju padanya. Mungkin para pengunjung tak terima jika orang setampan Chanyeol diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya, namun bagi Baekhyun itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

"Hei, Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang terlempar ke arah jendela cafe di sebelahnya. Tatapannya sendu, Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Terima kasih, ya. Atas semuanya." sambungnya. Chanyeol terdiam, tatapannya terpusat pada Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak menatapnya.

Perlahan, Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya," lalu ia tersenyum hangat,

"..sama-sama, Baekhyun."

Entah kenapa, Chanyeol dapat merasakan, kalau Baekhyun bukan hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu saja. Tetapi ada yang lain, namun ia tidak tahu apa itu. Karena setelahnya, Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba mengajaknya pulang.

.

.

.

 _3 days left._

 _8:13PM_

Komik buatan Baekhyun diputuskan untuk di cetak karena antusiasme para pembaca. Sebenarnya, hanya tinggal beberapa adegan lagi, komiknya sudah selesai, namun ia masih malas menggambar. _Deadline_ pengumpulan bentuk _full_ -nya adalah seminggu lagi, dan Baekhyun belum menyelesaikan bagian terakhirnya.

Ia bahkan tidak berbincang dengan Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini. Yang ia lakukan hanya belajar untuk masuk perguruan tinggi di kamar, sendirian. Jadi, Chanyeol terpaksa mengungsi di kamar kosong sebelahnya, kamar tamu.

Sebenarnya anak itu tidak perlu kamar, karena ia bisa berubah menjadi sketsa lagi. Namun, itu adalah keinginan Baekhyun untuk menempatinya di kamar yang lain. Chanyeol bahkan sampai merasa terkejut dengan perubahan sikap dari pria mungil itu.

"Dia belum keluar dari kamarnya?" tanya Hana sembari memakan kripik yang baru saja ia ambil dari meja makan. Ia menjatuhkan bokongnya di atas sofa di depan tv bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya. Dia pulang sekolah langsung masuk tanpa berkata apapun." Ucapnya tanpa menatap Hana. Hana mengernyit bingung. Adiknya tidak pernah berperilaku seperti itu sebelumnya, itu membuatnya agak terkejut. Begitupun ibu.

"Apa dia sakit, ya?" pikir Hana sembari mengunyah cemilannya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku akan mengeceknya." Hana menatap kepergian pria itu, lalu mengendikkan bahunya. Ia memilih untuk kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada televisi di hadapannya.

Langkahnya terhenti di hadapan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Satu tngannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu, namun tertahan di udara. Matanya menatap ragu pintu kamar Baekhyun, ia takut mengganggu belajar pria itu, namun, entah kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa khawatir.

Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk mengetuk 2 kali pintu berwarna gading itu. "Baekhyun?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Ia mengetuk lagi.

"Baekhyun, kau belum makan malam," ujar pria itu lagi. Matanya terlihat agak panik sekarang. Ia baru ingat kalau Baekhyun melewatkan makan malamnya hari ini, padahal pria itu selalu tepat waktu ketika makan.

Ia menggedor pintu Baekhyun berkali-kali sembari berusaha memutar kenop pintunya. Namun tetap tidak bisa, pintunya di kunci oleh Baekhyun dari dalam. "Baekhyun? Cepat buka!" ujarnya agak panik.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hana datang dengan raut khawatir. "Ada apa, Yeol?"

"Baekhyun tidak menjawab panggilanku," Hana mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu Baekhyun. "Baekhyun? Baekhyun- _ah_?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Biar kudobrak." Putus Chanyeol dengan perasaaan campur aduknya. Hana menjauhkan dirinya untuk membiarkan Chanyeol mendobrak pintu itu.

Ibu datang dengan tergesa-gesa, "Hana? Ada apa ini?" ucap ibu dengan raut cemas. Hana mengelus pundak ibu untuk menenangkannya, "Baekhyun, Bu. Dia tidak menjawab panggilanku dan Chanyeol."

Ibu memegang dadanya yang berdetak kencang. Tatapannya ia lempar ke arah Chanyeol yang berusaha mendobrak pintu itu dengan lengan kirinya.

Dan pintunya terbuka.

Chanyeol melempar pandangannya ke segala arah. Dan ia tidak mendapatkan Baekhyun di meja belajar, ataupun ranjangnya. Langkahnya ia bawa ke arah kamar mandi, namun Baekhyun tidak ada.

Ia panik sekarang. Begitupun dengan ibu dan Hana.

"Aku akan cek mobil anak itu. Takutnya ia memakai mobilnya di malam hari seperti ini." Hana berlari keluar. Sedangkan ibu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berlari ke arah balkon. Dan benar saja. Beberapa seprai Baekhyun saling mengait satu sama lain membentuk tali, dan itu menggantung dari pagar balkon sampai taman di rumah.

Chanyeol berlari ke arah lemari Baekhyun, "Aku akan pergi mencari Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol sembari meraih jubah hitamnya. Lalu melilitkannya ke sekitar pundaknya.

"Tapi, kau butuh kendaraan, Chanyeol. Hana bisa—"

"Bu, aku adalah karakter fantasi Baekhyun. Di dalam duniaku, aku bisa melompat dengan tinggi dari pohon satu ke pohon yang lain." Jelasnya. Lalu mengambil sepatunya di dekat lemari Baekhyun.

"Tetapi, ini kan bukan duniamu, Chanyeol- _ah._ "

"Aku sudah pernah mencoba di dunia ini, Bu. Dan kekuatan itu tetap berlaku padaku." Ia melemparkan senyum tipisnya, lalu berjalan ke arah balkon kamar Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mencari Baekhyun sampai ketemu."

Lalu tubuh pria itu menghilang. Dan kembali terlihat sedang melompat di pohon tinggi beberapa meter dari rumah Baekhyun ke pohon yang lain.

Hana muncul dengan nafas naik-turun, "Bu! Mobilnya tidak ada!" ucapnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, ia tak mendapati sosok Chanyeol di kamar adiknya.

"Bu, dimana—"

Ibu menghela nafasnya, "Ia sedang mencari Baekhyun, sendiri."

Hana tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah menduga Chanyeol pasti akan mencari Baekhyun sendirian. Karena ia tahu, ada _sesuatu_ diantara kedua pria itu.s

.

.

.

 _Dimana kau, Baekhyun?_

Chanyeol menatap ke sekitarnya. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang dan itu membuat kepalanya sakit. Ia sama sekali tak menemukan Baekhyun di pandangannya. Lalu ia mulai berlari kembali dan melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung yang lain.

Ia mencoba untuk berpikir, kemana Baekhyun akan pergi semalam ini. Pria mungil itu bahkan paling malas jika diajak Luhan main keluar malam-malam. Namun, lihatlah sekarang.

 _Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?_

Beberapa menit setelah Chanyeol mencari, ia memilih untuk berehat sebentar di dekat klub malam. Tepatnya, di atas gedung itu. Kepalanya terunduk. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan ia sama sekali belum menemukan dimana Baekhyun.

"Hei, pria mungil yang tadi cantik sekali, ya?" celetuk seorang pria di bawah Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan keluar ke arah balkon.

Lalu temannya yang lain menyaut, "Ah, iya benar. Namanya.. Baekhyun, bukan?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Tatapan tajamnya terpusat ke arah kedua pria itu berdiri. Ia bangkit dari posisinya perlahan.

"Baekhyun, ya? Bokong pria cantik itu juga sangat gemuk, aku jadi ingin meremasnya—"

Chanyeol langsung melompat ke arah balkon dengan satu lompatan dan mendarat dengan hentakan keras. Wajahnya mengeras. "Apa kalian.. baru saja mengucapkan nama 'Baekhyun'?" tanyanya dengan sorot mata menyeramkan.

Kedua pria di hadapannya mengangguk mengiyakan sembari menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol, "Y-ya. Ada apa me-memangnya?" tanya keduanya takut-takut.

Chanyeol memajukan langkahnya, "Beritahu aku, dimana dia sekarang. Selagi aku masih berbicara baik-baik pada kalian."

"Di-dia ada di lantai 3."

"Sendirian?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Y-ya. Terakhir kulihat, dia sendirian." Jawab mereka dengan wajah menunduk ketakutan.

Chanyeol mencekik salah satu dari mereka, "Antar aku kesana, sekarang!"

.

.

.

Dilain sisi, Baekhyun sedang berada di meja bar dengan seorang pria seumurannya yang nampak ingin menggodanya. Pria cantik itu sudah mabuk berat sekarang, karena dapat dilihat beberapa botol suju yang telah kosong dan wajah yang memerah karena mabuk.

Baekhyun terkekeh-kekeh saat pria di hadapannya menggodanya. Pria itu pun mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk mengalungi pundak Baekhyun, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menciumnya. Namun begitu, Baekhyun nampak meronta-ronta. Sayangnya, karena mabuk mengambil alih dirinya, ia tak bisa mengimbangi kekuatan pria itu.

"Ju-Junki _hyung,_ le-lepaskan!" rontanya sembari memukul pundak pria itu, namun tidak ada hasil. Sekarang tangannya di genggam oleh Junki lalu mengecup punggung tangannya. "Diamlah, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menangis, "To-tolong, Chan—"

"Jauhi tanganmu darinya."

Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya sembari menoleh ke sumber suara. Chanyeol berada di sana dengan wajah datar menatap Junki yang sedang mencoba menciumnya dengan paksa. Namun, Junki sama sekali nampak tak peduli dengan kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Kubilang, jauhi tanganmu darinya." Tekannya sekali lagi.

Junki terkekeh meremehkan, "Memangnya kau siapa? Anak presiden? Jangan sok mengaturku. Uruslah waktumu sendiri. Kau bisa menikmati pria ini setelah aku—"

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik kerah baju Junki dengan satu tarikan yang cukup keras. Membuat Junki terangkat dari posisinya, "A-apa—"

"Pergi. Sebelum aku menghabisimu di sini." Ucapnya penuh penekanan. Tatapannya bahkan lebih tajam dari tatapan seram yang sebelumnya ia lemparkan. Sedangkan Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya tanpa mau melihat Chanyeol ataupun Junki yang sedang bertengkar.

Junki menelan air liurnya paksa lalu menghentak tangan Chanyeol pada kerahnya sampai terlepas, "K-kau akan menyesali ini, sialan!" ucapnya tergagap. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama dengan Baekhyun. Untung saja, pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka tidak terlalu menarik perhatian karena para pengunjung sedang menari-nari di dekat panggung DJ.

Ia tidak suka suasana di sini.

Chanyeol menarik kursi yang baru saja di duduki oleh Junki, dan langsung membantingnya menjauh dari sana. Lalu ia mengambil kursi lain untuk duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sembari menatap Baekhyun khawatir, "Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun tak menyautinya. Pria mungil itu malah meminta bartender untuk memberikannya sendok ataupun garpu. Chanyeol tak tahu itu untuk apa, ia hanya menunggu, melihat apa yang akan dilakukan pria cantik itu.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , mau mendengar lagu buatanku? Lagunya kubuat spesial.. untukmu~" Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dan Baekhyun pun menoleh dan membalas menatapnya, "Aku akan mencoba—HIK—memainkannya dengan botol—HIK—soju ini~" ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun mengambil dua buah garpu yang bartender itu berikan padanya. Lalu Baekhyun mulai memukuli badan botol kosong itu dengan pukulan-pukulan pelan. Selanjutnya, ia mulai menyanyi dengan suara indahnya.

" _Kau memang bukan—HIK—manusia_

 _Kau hanya—HIK—pria khayalan buatan kakakku,_

 _K-kau banyak membantu—HIK—ku selama ini~_

 _Lalu aku pun mulai menyadari..._

 _Kalau aku men—"_

Baekhyun menghentikan nyanyiannya dan juga ketukkannya pada botol itu. Chanyeol masih menatapnya, namun dalam sorot mata yang berbeda. Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya sembari tersenyum tipis. "Aku lupa.. kalimat selanjutnya, hehe~" lalu setelahnya, Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh ke pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyentuh wajah Baekhyun dengan jarinya, dan mengelusnya perlahan. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.. menyesal, mungkin? Entahlah.

Setelahnya, ia langsung membopong Baekhyun dengan menggendongnya di punggungnya. Baekhyun sempat merengek dan mengigau dengan bahasa mandarin, Chanyeol pun hanya mengabaikannya (karena dia tidak tahu artinya) dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar untuk pulang.

 _Wo ai ni..._

.

.

.

Paginya, Baekhyun langsung kena marah dan petuah-petuah yang dilemparkan Hana dan juga Ibu. Pria itu menunduk dan meminta maaf berkali-kali, lalu berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Saat Hana bertanya, ada apa dengannya pin, Baekhyun hanya melirik Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya. Lalu setelahnya, ia membual untuk menutupi alasan sebenarnya.

"Ibu hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika mendapatimu tidak ada di rumah, Baekhyun - _ah_. Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Ibu sembari menatap Baekhyun penuh kekhwatiran. Setelahnya Hana pun menyeletuk, "Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak berpikir kau akan pergi ke bar. Tetapi, Chanyeol berhasil menemukanmu."

Baekhyun melempar tatapannya pada Chanyeol, lalu kembali menatap Hana dan Ibu. "Maafkan aku, Bu, _noona_. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak akan mengulanginya," Baekhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya untuk beranjak ke arah kamarnya. Ia beralasan banyak tugas yang menunggunya.

Chanyeol segera bangkit dari posisinya ketika Baekhyun sudah menginjakkan kakinya di anak tangga pertama, "Aku akan menemanimu mengerjakan tugas hari ini, Baek." ujarnya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya sembari mengedip dua kali.

"H-huh? O..ke?"

.

.

.

Diantara mereka berdua benar-benar tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Hanya Baekhyun yang menyibukkan dirinya dengan tumpukan buku materi di meja belajarnya, dan Chanyeol yang hanya duduk di atas ranjang tidur dengan menonton film yang Baekhyun berikan padanya.

Tidak tahan dengan keadaan sunyi, Chanyeol pun akhirnya membuka suara, "Baekhyun." ucapnya sembari menolehkan kepala ke arah Baekhyun yang memunggunginya. Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan dehaman.

"Bagaimana.. kalau nanti malam kita selesaikan komiknya?" tawarnya kemudian. Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya untuk memutar kepalanya 90 derajat, lalu berucap, "Terserah padamu. Kalau kau mau... baiklah," jawabnya kemudian, lalu kembali melanjutkan belajarnya. Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa peduli Baekhyun melihat atau tidak.

"Ah, ya, Baekhyun."

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar, "Apa itu arti.. wo.. ai ni?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut kebingungan.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan raut keterkejutannya yang berlebih. "K-kau dengan kalimat itu darimana, Chanyeol?" tanyanya balik. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya dengan bibir menahan tawa.

"Kan kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku, semalam? Apa kau lupa?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna, "APA? Aku?" kali ini Chanyeol malah mengangguk kebingungan karena sikap Baekhyun yang seperti melupakan apa yang terjadi semalam. Pria itu menatap Baekhyun aneh.

"Kenapa? Memangnya, apa artinya?"

"Ti-tidak tahu!" jawab Baekhyun cepat. Lalu ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas mejanya, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

Pipinya memerah sempurna, tanpa Chanyeol mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

Mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya pada malam hari, karena siang tadi, Chanyeol pergi ke dunianya untuk mengakhiri kisahnya. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Ia masih belum menemukan sosok Chanyeol di kamarnya.

Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sembari membereskan alat-alat tulisnya dan membersihkan kamarnya. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol datang dengan sedikit lumuran darah di bajunya. Baekhyun sudah dapat memaklumi hal itu, karena itu bukanlah pertama kalinya Chanyeol datang dengan lumuran darah yang menghiasi jubah hitam dan pakaiannya.

"Dasar bodoh," Baekhyun melangkah melalui Chanyeol untuk pergi mengambil kotak P3K di dapur. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, karena Chanyeol bisa menyembuhkan dirinya dengan kekuatannya. Namun, efek samping dari penggunaan kekuatannya itu bisa membuat pria itu mengantuk dan jatuh tidur. Sedangkan _deadline_ nya sudah menekannya sekarang.

Chanyeol melepaskan sepatunya lalu meletakannya di pojok kamar. Lalu setelahnya ia melepaskan jubahnya yang kotor, dan menaruhnya di kamar mandi agak Baekhyun bisa mencucinya. Itu sudah pun biasa dan atas perintah Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar dengan kotak P3K di genggamannya. "Kemari," Baekhyun menjatuhkan bokongnya di pinggir ranjang tidurnya, begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang menurutinya.

"Buka bajumu, Bodoh. Kau mau ku obati atau tidak?" Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu menarik baju dalamannya ke atas. Dan terlihatlah luka-lukanya sekarang, besetan pedang di pundak kanannya dan luka yang cukup parah di punggung dan perutnya. Baekhyun meringis melihatnya.

Baekhyun membuka kotak P3K-nya lalu mengambil beberapa obat yang diperlukannya. Sesekali ia menundukkan wajahnya agar Chanyeol tidak melihat wajahnya yang tersipu karena bentuk tubuhnya yang begitu atletis. Sekali-kali Baekhyun menggumam untuk melemparkan umpatan-umpatan pada kakaknya yang membuat tubuh Chanyeol seperti itu.

Chanyeol menatapi Baekhyun yang sibuk mengobati lukanya, "Aku menang." ujarnya dengan senyuman tipisnya. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Itu bagus, Chanyeol. Selamat untukmu dan Aleetha."

Dan setelahnya mereka kembali dalam keheningan yang sama seperti tadi siang. Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dan lukanya dalam diam. Sedangkan Baekhyun memusatkan perhatiannya untuk luka-luka di badan Chanyeol agar terobati dengan benar.

Setengah jam kemudian, luka di tubuh Chanyeol sudah terbalut dengan perban. Bahkan hampir menutupi setengah dari bagian tubuhnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan puas atas kerjanya. "Sudah selesai. Sekarang, pakai bajumu. Aku akan mencuci jubah jelekmu dulu." Ia menutup kotak P3K-nya dan meletakannya di meja nakas. Setelahnya melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah sampai di kamar mandi, Baekhyun mengunci pintunya dan membuka kerannya. Lalu ia berkaca dan memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah. "Oh, Ya Tuhan!" ia menampar pipinya berkali-kali, mencoba untuk menghilangkan ronanya sendiri. Namun, bukannya menghilang, pipinya malah semakin memerah.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersadar kalau ia sedang membuka keran kamar mandinya. Dengan panik, ia menoleh, "Ah! Astaga, astaga!" air dalam baknya sangat penuh. Dengan segera, ia langsung memutar kerannya untuk menghentikan aliran airnya.

"Baekhyun! Ada apa?!" teriak Chanyeol dari luar sembari memukul pintu kamar mandinya berkali-kali. Baekhyun meringis, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Chanyeol! Ha-hanya ada kecoa tadi!" alibinya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menjelaskan tiap rincian kejadian di dunianya tadi siang pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengetikkan semua apa yang Chanyeol dengan seksama. Raut wajahnya sangat serius mendengarkan tiap patah kata yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

".. lalu aku langsung mencari Aleetha di sekitar wilayah kerajaan Paron," Chanyeol melemparkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun yang masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar laptop di hadapannya. "Ketika aku mencari ke sekeliling dengan menyamar sebagai warga Paron, aku menemukan Aleetha di gubuk tua. Di sana ternyata aku berkelahi dengan Kris dan anak buahnya karena di jebak."

Lalu beberapa jam pun terlewati begitu saja. Hanya terisi dengan Chanyeol yang berceloteh dan Baekhyun yang mengetikkan ceritanya terlebih dahulu sebelum menggambarnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam dan Baekhyun belum merasa mengantuk sama sekali.

Tinggal beberapa paragraf lagi dan semuanya sudah selesai.

Baekhyun menegakkan punggungnya, "Ah~ selesai juga, akhirnya." Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya intens.

"Hoi, Chan?" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol. Pria itu pasti sedang melamun sekarang. "Astaga," dengus Baekhyun. Lalu ia menutup laptopnya dan menyimpannya di atas meja belajar. Saat ia berbalik, Chanyeol masih di sana, menatapnya terus-menerus.

Baekhyun merinding.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya, "Chanyeol!" Chanyeol akhirnya berkedip berkali-kali, dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tampang bodohnya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, lalu berjalan memutar.

"Pergi sana, ke kamarmu. Aku mau tidur." Ucap Baekhyun sembari menarik selimutnya yang diduduki oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdeham, "Anu—Baek.. boleh tidak aku tidur—" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya saat Baekhyun menatapnya, "—ma-maksudku, hari ini—boleh tidak, aku tidur sekamar.. denganmu?" Baekhyun tersenyum menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, di sofa." Ucap Baekhyun telak. Lalu ia mulai menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dan berbalik membelakangi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, Baekhyun sedang berusaha meredam suara degupan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Aliran darah mengumpul di pipinya, dan kembali membuat wajahnya terbakar oleh rasa malu. Entah kenapa, sekarang ia mulai merasa dirinya seperti anak-anak remaja yang baru mengalami pubertas.

"Baekhyun, sebenarnya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menatap punggung Baekhyun yang masih memunggunginya. Ia menghela nafas beratnya, "Aku ingin mengatakan hal ini, sebelum aku pergi besok pagi."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Perlahan Chanyeol merasakan pergerakan dari Baekhyun, punggung pria cantik itu berbalik dan sekarang Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh dengan tanda tanya. "Apa—maksudmu?" tanyanya. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dalam.

"Baekhyun, kisahku sudah berakhir—" belum selesai Chanyeol berucap, jam tangan yang Chanyeol pakai berbunyi '10 menit tersisa'. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya terkejut. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Sedangkan Chanyeol melirik jam yang memang sudah ada di tangannya sejak ia datang itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Ah.. Ternyata lebih cepat dari dugaanku," lalu ia kembali menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menahan tangisnya. Chanyeol hampir saja meledakkan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi lucu Baekhyun. Namun, ia memilih untuk melanjutkan ucapannya saja.

"Aku akan kembali ke duniaku, Baekhyun. Tugasku sudah selesai. Aku hanya karakter fiksi, tidak sepatutnya juga aku berlama-lama di sini." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada bicaranya seperti biasa. Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya, Chanyeol pun dengan segera menghapusnya dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan menangis, Baekhyun."

"A-aku—" Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Lalu perlahan menangis dengan sesegukan. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, lalu memeluknya erat. Baekhyun tak membalasnya, ia masih menangis dengan wajah memerah di dadanya. "Baekhyun, sebelum pergi, aku ingin mengatakan suatu hal padamu. Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, namun daripada tidak sama sekali." Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk menatapnya tepat pada maniknya.

"Aku jatuh cinta, padamu, Baekhyun. Maaf kalau aku baru mengatakannya sekarang."

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat pernyataan cinta itu padanya. Mata sipitnya menatap mata bulat Chanyeol penuh dengan binar takjub. Tangan besar Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggangnya pun tak elak membuat Baekhyun tersipu.

Baekhyun pun membalasnya, "Chanyeol, aku juga—" namun Chanyeol menghentikannya dengan satu jarinya menutup rapat bibir tipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya heran lalu meraih jari Chanyeol dan menjauhkannya dari bibirnya.

"Jangan katakan hal itu padaku, Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersentak pada ujaran Chanyeol. Raut wajahnya menyendu, "Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengatakannya?" tanyanya yang membuat Chanyeol tersudut. Pria itu menarik tangannya melingkari punggung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya, "Hanya—jangan."

Setelahnya ia beranjak dan melangkah ke arah kamar mandi untuk mengambil jubahnya yang masih basah. Namun ia tetap memaksa untuk memakainya.

Sekarang seluruh pakaiannya sudah lengkap, dan ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun yang menatapnya terluka. "Chanyeol, kita pasti bisa mengubahmu menjadi manusia!" ucap Baekhyun sembari menggenggam sebelah tangannya.

"Baekhyun, itu tidak mungkin! Aku tidak seperti kalian yang mempunyai jantung untuk hidup. Aku hanya sketsa yang beruntung menemui pelukisku di dunia ini!" bentak Chanyeol tanpa sadar yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut menatapnya.

 _5 menit waktu tersisa._

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun menyesal, "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menitikkan air matanya. Ia menatap Baekhyun terluka. Lelakinya sedang menangis dan ia tidak bisa apa-apa untuk membuatnya menghentikan tangisannya.

Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Lalu beralih untuk mencium hidung, pipi dan berakhir kecupan di bibirnya. "Ch-Chanyeol- _ah_..." Baekhyun memeluknya erat sekali, begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

 _30 detik waktu tersisa._

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mencintaimu." gumamnya pelan. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Chanyeol berubah kembali menjadi sketsa. Sketsa yang pertama kali Baekhyun bentuk untuk ceritanya. Namun kali ini sketsa itu tak akan berubah menjadi nyata lagi. Sketsa itu sekarang hanyalah goresan pensil milik Baekhyun yang mulai memudar warnanya.

Baekhyun kembali menangis, meraung sendirian di kamarnya. Sketsa dengan gambar Chanyeol di dalamnya ia peluk dalam tangisnya.

 _Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol._

.

.

.

 _2 tahun kemudian, di Barcelona, Spanyol. 9:23AM_

Baekhyun sekarang berumur 20 tahun. Ia bersekolah di universitas di Spanyol atas kemauannya sendiri. Alasannya karena ia ingin melupakan kenangan masa lampaunya di Korea. Ibunya dan kakaknya pun tampak menyetujui keputusannya itu.

Sekarang, ia bukanlah si Byun Baekhyun yang sangat anti dalam mengerjakan tugas dan malas belajar setiap waktu. Namun, Byun Baekhyun si anak manjaan dosen karena selalu mengerjakan tugas tepat waktu dan bagus dalam presentasi. Yah, jangan salah kalau sekarang ia menjadi kaki-tangan dosen di kampusnya itu.

Pria cantik itu hanya mempunyai dua sahabat di sana, yaitu Kim Jongdae dan Oh Sehun yang sama dengannya, dari Korea Selatan. Yang lain, ia hanya sekedar kenal saja.

Ia memasuki halaman universitasnya bersama dengan Sehun sekarang. Karena Jongdae sedang sibuk dengan teman sekelompoknya tadi. "Baekhyun, apa kau tonton siaran malam tadi? Yoona _noona_ masuk dalam televisi!" ujar Sehun semangat. Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan anggukkan.

"Yap. Aku melihatnya. Dia cantik sekali," lalu mereka berdua berceloteh dengan asyiknya. Mengabaikan kedua pria yang sedari tadi melihat mereka dengan tatapan intens.

Itu adalah Kim Jongin dan juga sepupunya.

"Wah, lihatlah si Byun itu. Dia semakin hari semakin cantik saja." Ujar Jongin sembari menyenggol sepupunya yang juga sedang melempar tatap ke arah Baekhyun. "Iya 'kan, Yeol?"

Park Chanyeol.

Ia tersenyum tipis. "Baekhyun Byun." gumamnya pelan.

 _Menarik._

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	34. 33-Mabuk-Sica

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **Mabuk**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

Ia terbangun, menggelagap dan dibangunkan oleh suara desiran pasir terhantam oleh deru ombak. Hawanya dingin, ia menggigil. Angkasa malam cemerlang disenyumi oleh bulan super bulan desember, beberapa bintang bertebar layaknya gula dan saat itu ia hampir yakin sepenuhnya ia berada di kahyangan, terdiam dan menunggu kedatangan seorang malaikat untuk membawanya pergi ke tempat yang telah disediakan untuknya. Saat ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, yang dapat ia lihat hanya pasir, pasir, pasir, lautan, dan beberapa nyiur melambaikan tangan-tangan mereka kepadanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dungu. Ia mabuk. Mabuk semabuk-mabuknya seorang manusia dan sekarang ia sakau, tersesat dan mungkin akan mati kelaparan jika tidak ada yang menemukannya sebentar lagi. Kecuali jika malaikat tadi benar-benar akan datang, namun bukankah artinya ia sudah mati kalau memang seorang malaikat akan menjemputnya? Ah, entahlah, masa bodoh. Jemarinya mengerat di leher botol alkohol yang terletak di sampingnya sejak tadi, dan lengan serta kakinya berayun di pasir, gembira layaknya anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat salju.

Sapuan ombak mulus menghantam telapak kakinya yang telanjang bagaikan satin. Lelaki itu tertawa geli dan mundur dari posisi duduknya beberapa sentimeter ke belakang. Seperti orang mabuk pada umumnya, tenggorokannya lama-kelamaan terasa perih dan terbakar. Dibawanyalah botol tersebut ke bibirnya dan ia meneguk puas beberapa kali sampai ia pingsan kembali.

"Malaikatkuu... _Where are youu..._ " Ia melantur.

Chanyeol kembali menyanyikan hal yang sama berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya bunyi riuh percikan ombak dan desiran pasir bukanlah hal satu-satunya yang terdengar membelah keheningan malam sunyi hari itu.

Terdengar sebuah tawa dari kejauhan. Samar, tetapi jelas sekali bahwa itu adalah sebuah tawa. Chanyeol sontak bangun, berdiri dan berputar-putar pada tempatnya mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Dengan suaranya yang parau, ia berteriak, "malaikat! Kau mau membawaku mati? Aku sudah mati? Dimana kau, hah? Tunjukkan dirimu!"

Namun apa yang keluar dari mulutnya malahan terdengar agresif, layaknya ia marah, padahal tidak, ia hanya mabuk, mabuk, dan mabuk. Ia hampir terjungkal pada kakinya sendiri saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri, tubuhnya yang tinggi bongsor sepertinya belum dapat tertopang sepenuhnya oleh kedua kakinya.

Namun justru apa yang ia dengar bukanlah desiran ombak lagi, namun sebuah lantunan tawa yang lebih jelas, lebih jernih, membuat lelaki itu terpaku pada posisinya yang saat ini tak jelas bagaimana namun hanya satu yang ia inginkan saat itu dan ialah mendengarkannya lagi, lagi, lagi.

Mungkin memang ia sudah mati, karena ia percaya bahkan pada alam bawah sadarnya bahwa tidak ada manusia yang akan pernah tertawa seindah ini. Mungkin ini memang seorang malaikat, menjemputnya, membawanya ke kahyangan dan membilasnya dengan susu, membersihkannya dari dosa-dosa yang telah ia perbuat.

Pandangannya memburam karena terlalu banyak toksin yang ia teguk, tetapi tubuhnya masih dapat merasa dengan jelas. Ada sebuah sentuhan lembut pada pergelangan tangannya, tangan yang membawa botol tadi, dan Chanyeol hampir menjatuhkannya ke atas pasir.

"Tukang mabuk, ayo pulang?" Pertanyaan itu berasal dari sesosok mungil di belakangnya, sosok itulah yang menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan menahannya dari meneguk minumannya kembali. Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat. Ia tidak tahu siapakah itu, tetapi hatinya berdegup kencang saat sosok itu sekali lagi bertanya 'mau pulang atau tidak?' dan ia dapat merasakan kedua telapak tangannya berkeringat.

"Ma... laikatku? Aku sudah mati... " Tubuhnya oleng dan ia pun yakin ia akan tergeletak lagi di tanah jikalau tidak ada sosok itu yang menopangnya.

Malaikatnya pun tertawa lagi. "Kau belum mati dan ini hanya aku, Baekhyun."

Sesudah itu ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya ditarik pergi dari tempat itu. Chanyeol sudah berada pada sisa-sisa kesadarannya dan kakinya sudah menolak untuk membantunya berjalan, tetapi ia percaya pada Baekhyun mungil ini, ia percaya bahwa dirinya cukup kuat untuk membawanya pergi. Lagipula, mungkin Baekhyun ini memanglah malaikatnya, jadi tentu saja ia harus kuat. Chanyeol melanturkan beberapa buah nyanyian di telinga Baekhyun sebelum ia terlelap pada rengkuhan lelaki yang lebih kecil tersebut, menariknya pergi dan menjauhi nyiur-nyiur yang tengah berdansa dengan hembusan angin, seolah-olah melambai dan berkata 'selamat tinggal'.

Di dalam lelapnya, Chanyeol mendengar lantunan merdu sebuah suara dari kahyangan, melodi dan harmoninya melebur bersama bisikan bintang-bintang dan bulan, bersama riuh bising lagu serangga musim panas serta geraman mesin mobil yang baru menyala, semua satu dan menciptakan sebuah orkestra lembut yang menjelma menjadi serangkaian omelan.

.

.

Pagi hari itu ia buka dengan sebuah dentuman di kepalanya.

"Sakit, sakit, sakit, sakit... sakit!" Chanyeol mengerang, berputar-putar pada ranjangnya dan merengek kepada Tuhan agar sakit kepalanya segera hilang. Nasib tenggorokannya yang terbakar pun tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang dari awal sebelum kau pergi kemarin, jangan minum terlalu banyak." Terasa sebuah beban duduk di sampingnya dan mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat, berusaha menenangkannya namun Chanyeol terlalu kesakitan untuk dibuat tenang. "Kau sih, bandel."

Dan Chanyeol akhirnya mulai sadar siapakah itu, siapakah suara yang sejak kemarin menghantui pikirannya terus-menerus. Pemilik suara tersebut adalah Baekhyun. Bukan sembarang Baekhyun, tetapi _Baekhyun_ , pacarnya selama 2 tahun terakhir. Entah mengapa ia tidak dapat ingat kemarin, tetapi kali ini ia sadar dan ia pun berpindah posisi untuk mencari kehangatan dari tubuh kekasihnya yang berada di samping, membenamkan wajahnya pada lipatan perutnya dan berharap dentuman itu hilang.

"Minumannya enak kemarin, aku suka..." Sesungguhnya, seluruh kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar seperti rengekan bocah umur 5 tahun.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang, jemarinya mengusap rambut di ubun-ubun Chanyeol yang tragisnya mulai sedikit menipis. "Bukan berarti kau bisa foya-foya seperti kemarin, bodoh. Apalagi kau tidak mengajakku, masih baik kau kujemput. Coba saja aku tidak peduli, bisa jadi makanan gratis burung camar kau nantinya."

"Baek, tenggorokanku perih." Chanyeol mengumpulkan semua sisa tenaganya untuk mendongak dan menatap mata Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal. "Air putih."

Baekhyun pun mendorong tubuhnya kembali ke ranjang dan berdecak kesal, berdiri meninggalkan lelaki itu dan menghilang dari pandangan. Dalam sunyinya ia mendengar suara percikan air dari dapur, Chanyeol pun meringis, tertawa kecil sembari meraba-raba kepalanya yang sedikit terasa lebih baik setelah kekasihnya pertama kali setelah bangun tidur, ataupun mungkin hanya karena presensi dirinya disana Chanyeol sudah tersenyum dungu lagi seperti bayi. Jendela kamarnya yang terbuka membiarkan angin sejuk menyapa kulitnya, sontak ia pun bergulat dalam selimutnya kembali.

Baekhyun akhirnya datang lagi ke kamar tidur tersebut. Ada dua hal di genggamannya, sebotol air putih hangat dalam sebuah cangkir besar berwarna hitam yang bertuliskan ' _Eat, Sleep, Music_ ' (kado ulang tahun dadakan pemberian Baekhyun, cangkir favorit Chanyeol dan jika bukan dari cangkir itu ia hampir menolak segala macam minuman yang ditawarkan kepadanya); dan beberapa pil obat sakit kepala. Lelaki itu berkacak pinggang menonton polah pacarnya yang bodoh; lucu, tapi bodoh, Baekhyun hampir tertawa.

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang atau aku akan terlambat bekerja," katanya, "cepat bangun dan minumlah. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan mayat di rumahku saat aku sibuk rapat."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Cerewet." Ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya bercanda, dan Baekhyun mengetahuinya. Berusahalah ia dengan susah payah untuk mendudukkan dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun sempat menawarkan bantuan tetapi ia tolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali (penyesalan _selalu_ datang terakhir, kepalanya sakit lagi dan ia harus menahan untuk tidak menjerit).

Dan Baekhyun menyerah. Air mukanya yang keras runtuh menjadi sebuah senyuman kecut, lalu ia tertunduk, menghela nafas dan menatap pacarnya kembali dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Baekhyun adalah seorang pekerja kantoran, jabatannya tidak terlalu tinggi dan perusahaannya juga tidak tersohor; sementara Chanyeol adalah seorang musisi, bebas dan hidup sepeti apa yang ia dari dulu impikan. Hal itu tercerminkan dari perilaku mereka masing-masing terkadang, seperti bagaimana Chanyeol lebih santai dan Baekhyun lebih keras. Pekerjaan adalah salah satu faktor penentu kelakuan memang, tetapi jikalau Chanyeol tidak pernah berubah, Baekhyun mungkin hanyalah sisa dari seperti apa dirinya dahulu.

Keduanya adalah teman masa SMA di sebuah sekolah musik. Singkat cerita, keduanya ingin berkarir bersama, membangun sebuah band berdua dan menghantam arus dimana orang-orang satu demi satu gagal mewujudkan impian naif mereka. Namun hanya ada satu yang berhasil dalam mencapainya, dan Baekhyun telah dilarang untuk memilih jurusan apapun selain bisnis untuknya pelajari saat kuliah. Alhasil disinilah mereka sekarang, satu keras, satu lembek, sedikit menua, namun masih saling mencintai.

Saat Chanyeol telah berhasil meneguk seluruh obatnya, Baekhyun sudah tinggal selangkah keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum melesat mencari nafkah. Mata yang lebih tinggi tidak dapat menjadi lebih lembut lagi saat ia menatap kekasihnya berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu, setelan rapih dan lengkap dengan sebuah raut wajah yang khawatir menghiasi kecantikannya. Pada masa ini, Chanyeol bahkan tidak perlu meminta kecupan atau pelukan selamat tinggal lagi. Hanya sebuah ekspresi bisu yang terpancar dan 1001 kata ' _aku mencintaimu_ ' telah terucap.

"Aku ...mungkin akan pulang malam. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Ah, lembur. Chanyeol mengerti.

"Hus, hus. Nanti terlambat." Tangannya membuat sebuah gestur seperti mengusir dan seketika Baekhyun berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

Sebuah lambaian bisa diartikan menjadi banyak hal; sapaan, usiran, ataupun sebuah ajakan terpendam yang harusnya diteriakkan bahwa ia sebenarnya tidak ingin kekasihnya pergi saat ia membutuhkan kehangatan. Tetapi apa boleh buat? Chanyeol mulai bangun dari ranjangnya, bersiap untuk memulai hari dengan sebuah rasa dongkol yang ia bahkan tidak tahu ada selama ini karena lamanya ia berharap, berharap, _berharap_ sampai hilang melebur menjadi keinginan alam bawah sadar.

.

.

"Jadi kau berpesta lagi sampai kau tidak bisa bangun tadi pagi?" Seorang lelaki terlihat mengawasi seluruh gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang terbaring di sofa, sedang menonton berita pagi di tv untuk mengalihkan rasa peningnya.

 _Duk, duk, duk_. Ia dapat merasakan kepalanya kembali terasa pusing (bukannya membaik) dengan kehadiran orang itu disana; Jongdae, duduk di konter dapur rumahnya dan melahap yoghurt yang ia curi dari kulkas sang pemilik rumah dan berkomentar dengan nada sinis mencibir seperti ia mempunyai segala hak untuk melakukan hal-hal itu hanya karena ia sahabatnya Baekhyun.

Saat itu jam dinding tengah menunjukkan lengan pendeknya pada pukul 1 siang, sudah lama sekali sejak perginya Baekhyun. Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal di pangkuannya, sesekali bergidik geli hidungnya terkena permukaannya yang lembut. Pasti Baekhyun telah menyuruh lelaki itu kemari karena saat ia membuka matanya, ia sudah berada di sana, dengan lancang menyusup pada privasi rumahnya dengan Baekhyun. Jongdae memang teman terdekat Baekhyun yang biasa ia andalkan untuk _mengasuh_ kekasihnya saat ia sendirian dan membutuhkan, tetapi mau berapa kali pun ia datang, Chanyeol masih belum terbiasa karena lelaki itu adalah lelaki paling berisik yang pernah Chanyeol temui dalam hidupnya.

Agar adil, ia mengapresiasi sentimen pacarnya karena mengirimkan seorang _teman_ , namun ia jauh lebih memilih jikalau teman tersebut adalah Baekhyun sendiri. Huft.

Tontonannya berubah menjadi sebuah iklan dan si jangkung pun berdiri, tampaknya muak berada di depan tv. "Seperti biasa, Dae, seperti biasa," katanya, sembari kakinya menuntun tubuhnya menuju dapur. Pintu kulkas terbuka, ia mengambil sekarton susu dan langsung meneguknya langsung, secara sengaja membuat Jongdae jijik agar ia segera pergi dari rumahnya. Tetapi Jongdae sudah kebal, dan ia tidak akan pergi begitu saja.

Jongdae menaikkan alisnya. "Kau sadar kan kalau Baekhyun tidak akan menyukaimu melakukan itu?"

"Yang mana, mabuk atau minum susu seperti ini?" Si jangkung bersandar pada konter, menghadap Jongdae yang duduk bersila dengan santainya seperti ia manusia terbersih di dunia dan tubuhnya tidak membawa bakteri apapun ke dapur pasangan itu.

"Dua-duanya."

Si jangkung mendengus.

Kini sinar matahari sudah sepenuhnya menyusup ke dalam rumah itu, menghangatkan setiap ujung-ujungnya dan menyibak tirai-tirai kelabu kesukaan Baekhyun, ditambah lagi dengan sepoi semilir hembusan dari kipas angin yang Chanyeol nyalakan, rumah itu benar-benar terasa nyaman. Jongdae sekarang duduk di kursi sofa, mendengarkan Chanyeol melantunkan sebuah lagu buatannya menggunakan gitar kesayangannya. Setiap petikannya membuat Jongdae sedikit demi sedikit tersenyum, seperti bangga terhadap lelaki itu. Bukannya Chanyeol tidak tahu akan sunggingan bibir kawannya, namun ia hiraukan saja. Lagipula, itu Jongdae, ia tidak pernah tidak tersenyum.

Jongdae adalah kawan lama Baekhyun. Jongdae pulalah yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada menyanyi dengan bujukannya waktu SD agar Baekhyun mau menemaninya mengikuti sebuah klub paduan suara sekolah. Ada sebuah janji lain lagi, bahwa mereka berdua harus menjadi penyanyi terkenal saat mereka dewasa, dan Baekhyun bersumpah akan memenuhinya, seperti bagaimana ia juga bersumpah untuk memenuhi yang lain, janjinya kepada Chanyeol. Mereka sempat berpisah saat SMA, Jongdae pindah ke luar kota karena orangtuanya yang dimutasi, dan seperti takdir, spot itu tergantikan oleh Chanyeol. Namun saat janji yang telah Baekhyun buat dengan kedua orang yang ia sayangi hampir saja ia dapat penuhi, Tuhan berkata lain. Saat ini, Jongdae adalah mitra kerja Chanyeol dari permintaan Baekhyun yang iba, _"Jongdae, tolong, bekerjalah dengannya, tolong, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika bukan engkau yang menggantikan janjiku"_.

Jongdae sekarang bertumpu pada lengan sofa, tersenyum penuh arti dan hampir mengejek. "Pemabuk."

"Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk menggangguku bekerja –yang juga untuk kebaikanmu karena lagu ini adalah lagu yang akan kau nyanyikan di acara pentingmu besok _lusa_ \- dan bukan untuk menjagaku karena permintaan Baekhyun, mending kau pulang," ledek Chanyeol balik, matanya masih terfokus pada tangga-tangga nada yang ia tulis pada sebuah kertas di hadapannya.

"Dengarkan dulu, kau ini memang cocok jadi pemabuk. Pemabuk segala hal, bukan hanya alkohol."

Sebuah alis terangkat. Kini perhatiannya menuju mitranya yang tengah bersantai. "Maksudmu?"

Walaupun ia sedang sibuk memainkan flappy birds di ponselnya, ia tetap mengoceh. Karena seperti itulah Jongdae, mengoceh, mengoceh, dan mengoceh. Tidak pernah ia bosan akan berbicara maupun tertawa, seperti sebuah mainan neurotik yang tidak akan pernah berhenti. "Apapun yang kau lakukan pasti kau lakukan dengan mabuk, Chanyeol. Membuat musik? Mabuk. Bangun pagi? Mabuk," ia memulai. "Dan kau tahu kau dimabuk apa? Cinta. Kau tahu kan itu memuakkan untuk dilihat bagi temanmu yang sedang tidak punya pasangan sepertiku ini?" Bibirnya masih tersenyum, namun ucapnya penuh kepahitan yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti datangnya darimana.

Chanyeol diam saja, tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, yang jelas sekarang ia benar-benar menghadap Jongdae dan matanya tertuju pada temannya itu, bermain game dengan sebuah rasa sakit hati yang tersirat di wajahnya. Jongdae memulai perkataannya lagi karena absen reaksi dari si jangkung secara tidak sadar mengisyaratkan ia untuk lanjut, "belum ada 5 menit kau memainkan lagu itu dan aku sudah dapat mengerti teruntuk siapakah itu dibuat. Apa-apaan kau ini, merasa kau kembali ke masa sekolah?"

Wajahnya memerah. "Ti-tidak. Aku hanya membuat musik apa adanya, Jongdae."

Sebuah suara bising nada kekalahan meradar dari ponsel temannya dan ia berpindah untuk duduk lebih dekat ke Chanyeol. Matanya tajam dan mencari tahu. "Tapi anehnya, lagumu kali ini terkesan sedih. Kesepian," tukasnya, "ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

Persetan dengan Kim Jongdae. Wajahnya saja yang manis, _buronan mertua_ katanya. Namun Chanyeol sungguh percaya ia adalah seorang iblis, selalu dapat menguak rahasia pada satu pandangan intens ke mata siapapun yang ia ajak bicara, atau ia hanya memang terlalu peka. Lantas jika bukan salah satu dari keduanya, bagaimana ia tahu apa yang Chanyeol benar-benar rasakan?

"Tidak ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Karena malapetaka mendatangi orang yang mempercayai setan.

"Bohong."

"Enyahlah dari rumahku, Jongdae. Aku mau bekerja."

Dan Jongdae berdiri, mengepak barang-barangnya yang sudah tercecer di lantai entah mengapa dan bersiap untuk pulang. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega, _bagus_. Fokusnya dapat kembali ke pekerjaan dan itulah yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Ketenangan, kelegaan, dan privasi.

"Alkohol bukanlah pelarian, Park Chanyeol." Suara menyebalkan itu masih saja datang walaupun terdengar sedikit lebih jauh dari posisinya bekerja. "Bicarakan sesuatu dengan Baekhyun."

"Dah, Jongdae."

"Musikmu terhubung dengan perasaanmu, Chanyeol."

Ia membanting pensilnya keatas meja kerjanya. "Aku bilang keluar!"

"Lagumu yang kali ini tidak enak didengar." Lalu pintunya dihantam menutup, menyisakan kesunyian.

Seorang Park Chanyeol kembali berusaha untuk bekerja.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Rumah itu gelap gulita, tidak ada lampu yang menyala dan sinar satu-satunya berasal dari lampu jalan diluar. Pemandangan biasa bagi Baekhyun. Terkadang ia pulang mendapati rumahnya benar-benar kosong dan gelap saat Chanyeol pergi untuk bertemu klien, dan masih banyak hal-hal lainnya. Kekasihnya memang pelupa, ia sering tertidur waktu siang dan lupa menyalakan lampu pada saat hari mulai gelap. Mengingatnya Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, setitik rindu mulai meriak dalam hatinya setelah meninggalkan Chanyeol seharian untuk berkerja.

"Siapa disana?" Terdengar sebuah bisikan dalam gelapnya malam, agak menyeramkan, tetapi Baekhyun tidak takut. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, dan ia juga langsung tahu sang pemilik suara sedang terkulai mabuk dari pertanyaannya tadi.

Baekhyun berdecak, "kau harus mengatur pasokan alkoholmu, Chanyeol," ujarnya, jemari dengan lihai menemukan tombol lampu pada dinding sampingnya tanpa melihat.

Ruangan seketika terang. Tabir malam yang menyembunyikan Chanyeol akhirnya pun tersibak, memperlihatkan betapa menyedihkannya ia dengan posisi terkulainya dari sofa dan botol-botol yang berceceran di sekitarnya. Dengan tangkas Baekhyun menyopot pakaian kerjanya dan pergi memberdirikan Chanyeol dalam sekali gerakan, si jangkung menjulang tinggi tepat di atasnya setelah itu, melangkah sedikit demi sedikit ke kamar tidur pribadi mereka. Si mungil menuntun lelaki itu dengan baik sampai pada ranjang, mendorongnya untuk duduk dan beralih untuk mencari sebuah handuk basah untuk menyeka wajah kekasihnya yang panas.

Namun Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggulnya, membuat sebuah penjara mini agar ia tidak bisa lepas dari genggamannya. Chanyeol mendongak, menatap Baekhyun dengan intens dan tidak membiarkannya pergi. "Kau …malaikat yang kemarin?"

Baekhyun mendesah kesal. "Nafasmu bau bir." Ia tidak mau menatap balik, ataupun menjawab pertanyaannya yang bodoh, karena Baekhyun tidak ingin terjatuh dalam permainannya yang licik, menjebaknya dalam sebuah lingkaran yang hanya akan berakhir dengannya menciumi lelaki itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Karena Baekhyun lemah terhadap matanya, terhadap semua kebodohannya yang melelehkan. Jika kali ini tugasnya adalah untuk merawat Chanyeol terlebih dahulu dari kemabukannya, maka jadilah seperti itu, bukannya ia menatap pacarnya balik dan jatuh hati sekali lagi. "Aku akan mengambil handuk dan air putih, kau diam disini."

Dan Baekhyun, setelah bertahun-tahun memilikinya, telah menguasai seluruh trik untuk tidak terjatuh. Bukannya ia mengeras seperti batu, tidak, ia masih sungguh teramat cinta. Namun lambat laun dunia memaksanya untuk berpikir lebih dewasa, dan apa yang ia inginkan (Chanyeol) dapat menghambat prosesnya menjadi seorang yang bertanggungjawab, yang tidak terbutakan keinginan dan melupakan kewajiban. Baekhyun telah memiliki Chanyeol, satu hal telah ia penuhi dalam hidupnya, tetapi sekarang waktunya Chanyeol berdiri di samping agar ia dapat fokus menjadi pribadinya sendiri tanpa harus mengorbankan seluruh impiannya lagi hanya demi menggapai yang lain.

Sudah cukup ia terluka karena larangan keluarganya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi, jangan sampai mereka mengintervensi dan merenggut sedikit dari porsi kebahagiaannya yang tersisa, kekasihnya, jika ia tidak melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Chanyeol perlahan melepaskan rangkulannya, kemudian si mungil langsung pergi mengambil semua yang ia butuhkan. Ia kembali dengan kedua tangan penuh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang terbaring lelap di ranjang. "Aah, aku tidak percaya ini. Kan sudah kubilang untuk diam tadi? Dasar lelaki ini."

"Malaikat, kau sedang apa?" tanyanya, setelah ia bangun, selagi Baekhyun menyeka wajahnya, setelah Baekhyun dengan lembut memberinya minuman. Kali ini ia terduduk lagi, dengan Baekhyun berada di pangkuannya agar ia tidak tertidur kembali. Chanyeol tidak merangkulnya kali ini, malahan kedua tangannya tertib berada di samping badannya. "Dingin…"

"Aku sedang merawatmu agar kau bisa bekerja lagi besok," Baekhyun mengeluh, "kau harus saja minum-minum malam ini juga. Kenapa? Apakah aku harus memanggilkan psikolog untuk menyembuhkanmu dari penyakit kecanduan minum? Apakah kau memang sudah keterlaluan? Chanyeol, aku tidak mempercayaimu."

Chanyeol diam saja, tuli akan seluruh omelan yang kekasihnya ujarkan dan hanya menikmati bagaimana lembutnya usapan Baekhyun di wajahnya walaupun ia sedang kesal. Sejujurnya ia bahkan tidak ingat siapakah Baekhyun, ia tidak tahu mengapa setiap kali ia mabuk pasti nama itu dan wajahnya selalu memudar dari pikirannya, tetapi yang pasti ia mengerti bahwa sosok ini, yang lembut dan hangat, duduk di pangkuannya sembari mempertanyakan mengapa ia telah melakukan ini semua, mencintainya. Kelopaknya tertutup saat usapannya beralih ke kedua rahangnya yang lemas, seperti menyodorkan diri untuk dielus, seperti seekor anak anjing pada pemiliknya yang terlalu memanjakan.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak sedikit lebih cepat menyaksikan polah kekasihnya seperti itu, sebuah rasa yang selalu ada selama ini, masih terus ia dapati, namun tidak pernah terucap lagi. Mungkin melembut sedikit tidak ada salahnya, mungkin untuk malam ini Chanyeol tidak perlu ia marahi terlalu keras. Maka Baekhyun mencium ujung hidung Chanyeol perlahan, kedua tangan berada di sisi wajahnya, dan rasanya ia akan meledak. Chanyeol, dalam kesakauannya, terbelalak saat merasakan sebuah kecupan padanya, dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan dinding yang ia bangun tinggi-tinggi, kokoh, menguatkan hatinya agar tidak tersapu dan hanya terfokus pada membuat kehidupannya berjalan dengan lancar, runtuh.

Satu hal tentang Chanyeol: ia melemahkan, maka saat Baekhyun goyah, Chanyeol pastilah penyebabnya.

Baekhyun melanggar peraturan dirinya untuk yang kedua kali malam ini, ia menatap bola mata Chanyeol dengan lekat, membiarkan dirinya jatuh, dan jatuh, dan jatuh. Kedua iris itu menyiratkan sebuah perasaan yang Baekhyun untuk pertama kali dalam bertahun-tahun tidak dapat terjemahkan, seperti sebuah teriakan bisu yang terpendam, menunggu untuk diluapkan. Lalu ia bertanya, dengan kedua tangannya di punggung leher Chanyeol, "apa yang kau rasakan?"

Dan sebuah kalimat yang tercurah dari Chanyeol membuatnya semakin lemah, semakin hancur dan runtuh, dan ia tidak ingin pergi menghindar dari rengkuhan kekasihnya lagi.

.

.

Para medis mengatakan bahwa semua yang terucap dari seorang yang mabuk merupakan curahan dari alam bawah sadarnya, bukanlah impuls biasa yang menerjang tiba-tiba. Jika ia membunuh, artinya ia telah lama ingin membunuh. Jika ia memperkosa, maka telah lama ia ingin memperkosa. Buruk, dan apakah benar seperti itu kenyataannya, Baekhyun sudah lupa. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir membaca hal-hal seperti itu, trivia dan pengetahuan umum biasanya. Chanyeol adalah yang lebih tertarik akan pengetahuan umum, ia dapat membaca koran sehari-hari dan asyik untuk berjam-jam. Sering kali, dulu, ia menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun sebelum tidur, sebelum mereka terlelap di bawah naungan rembulan. Saat mereka masih muda dan masih bersemangat untuk mencapai apapun dalam rintangan apapun.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun menjadi makin sibuk dan kebersamaan menjadi sebuah hal yang langka terjadi. Mereka adalah dua planet, berdekatan dan mengorbit satu sama lain dan kepada satu bintang penghujung, satu kesatuan, namun sendirinya saling berjauhan. Bahkan ia sudah jarang berada di rumah, boro-boro untuk kebersamaan. Ataupun jika ia di rumah, Chanyeol pasti sedang pergi, entah berada di studio atau sedang manggung. Menyedihkan memang melihat perkembangan mereka seperti ini. Satu-satunya waktu mereka untuk bertemu hanyalah di pagi hari sebelum masing-masing dari mereka bekerja, itupun jarang sekali ada pembicaraan di akhir-akhir ini.

Baekhyun pun tidak tahu harus merasakan apa. Ia bahkan sedikit takut untuk mendekati kekasihnya sekarang, makanya ia menghindar, makanya ia selalu bangun sedikit lebih pagi. Namun tidak ada gaya jika tidak ada momentum, Chanyeol entah kenapa makin sering mabuk-mabukan pada penghujung hari sebelum ia sampai di rumah, sakau dan lunglai. Mungkin ia jahat, namun ia sedikit bersyukur karena Chanyeol entah darimananya mendapat kebiasaan buruk ini, sebuah adiksi mematikan namun memberikannya peluang untuk berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol lagi, sedikit demi sedikit, melalui sentuhannya saat ia merawat kekasihnya yang tumbang, maupun saat ia mengomelinya walaupun lelaki itu sudah membias dengan heningnya malam.

Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau hanya itulah yang ia bisa lakukan, namun sebagai seorang kekasih, dilema masih sungguh sangat membayang dimanapun ia menengok.

" _Aku tidak ingin kau sakit saat tua nanti,"_ bisik Baekhyun suatu hari, tangannya gemetaran untuk meraih sebuah botol dari genggaman Chanyeol _, "berhentilah minum."_

" _Jangan pernah keluar lagi dengan teman-temanmu,"_ ujarnya di lain hari, tidak berkutik saat menatap kekasihnya meneguk segelas lagi.

Dan semuanya memang kenyataan, begitulah adanya. Ia mengkhawatirkan namun tidak sampai hati untuk benar-benar melarangnya berpesta, karena hanya itulah mediumnya untuk masih menyambung hubungan mereka. Egois, tetapi ia tidak ingin mendengar apa yang kekasihnya pikirkan . Baekhyun menghindari diskusi, ia tidak mau kebahagiaan 5 menitnya terenggut lagi oleh sebuah salah langkah yang ia tempuh. Ia tidak berani untuk resiko.

Namun saat ini ia sedang lemah, Chanyeol sedang mabuk, dan seluruh alam semesta tampaknya sedang mendengarkan.

"Aku rindu akan kekasihku," katanya, ucapannya tidak jelas dan nadanya tidak yakin, "ia bekerja setiap hari demiku. Namanya adalah... ah tunggu, aku lupa namanya..."

Baekhyun terdiam, mengernyit sedih saat Chanyeol bahkan tidak dapat mengingat dirinya, seseorang yang telah tinggal bersamanya lebih dari 7 tahun.

"Maaf, a-aku tidak ingat namanya siapa..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah bekerja keras." Kedua tangannya dengan lembut menuntun wajahnya untuk sedikit mendongak dan menatapnya langsung di kedua irisnya. Ibu jarinya mengelus kedua pipi itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, mentransferkan kehangatan dari ujung terujung jemarinya yang mungil. Dengan posisi seperti itu, mereka adalah satu kesatuan. Dengan tubuhnya yang mungil, kontras dengan tubuh kekasihnya sendiri, hati mereka saling berdetak kepada satu sama lain, erat dan seirama. Kali itu juga Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang janggal, seperti sebuah suara yang tidak bisa keluar teredam oleh betapa kerasnya jantungnya berlari; perasaannya yang telah lama ia kira tidak akan kembali sepenuhnya, layaknya ia sedang kembali berada di SMA, merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali. Ia berkeringat, wajahnya panas karena tatapan Chanyeol padanya. Seluruh badannya gemetar, dan mungkin jika ia tidak berpegangan pada kekasihnya ia dapat jatuh terjungkal. Semua itu hanya karena Chanyeol balik menatapnya, saat tubuh mereka saling lekat, saat irama jantung mereka melaju bersamaan.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya lagi dengan kedua telapak Baekhyun berada di kedua sisinya, kini tangan-tangan besarnya membola dan memukuli pelipisnya sendiri karena pusing, sakit kepala yang memalu ubun-ubunnya itu kembali lagi. "Maaf, aku tidak ingat. Ia kekasihku, tapi aku... aku tidak ingat. Kenapa aku tidak ingat? Kepalaku sakit... sakit, sakit..."

Pukulan kelimanya terhenti oleh Baekhyun yang membawanya kembali untuk menatap dirinya lagi, walaupun seberapa gugupnya ia melihat kedua bola itu. "Hei, hei, sudah. Chanyeol, tidak apa-apa." Ragu, namun ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengecup kening lelaki yang lebih besar. Ditengah-tengah semua yang terjadi, bulat sudah tekadnya untuk memulai hal ini kembali. Tidak ada kata lari lagi dari Baekhyun. "Aku disini, Chanyeol, lihat?"

Maka setelah itu segala sesuatunya menyatu, _klik_ , menjadi sebuah penjelasan apa dan mengapa Chanyeol berubah seperti ini, menjadi seorang pemabuk yang tidak tahu diri. Mengapa ia tidak dapat mengingat Baekhyun dalam kesakauannya. Presensi Baekhyun dalam hidupnya semakin memudar sampai-sampai tidak ada ingatan akan dia dalam alam bawah sadarnya seakan-akan ia bukanlah seseorang yang nyata, hanya hidup dalam titel "malaikat" di kepala Chanyeol. Kekasihnya merindukannya setengah mati sampai-sampai minum menjadi satu-satunya pelariannya untuk melupakan rasa pedih yang ia pendam. Chanyeol tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri, hanya Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun. Ia terlalu cinta kepadanya untuk menjadi seseorang dengan ego yang besar dan meminta kekasihnya untuk memperhatikannya dengan lebih, dan pada sisi lain Baekhyun adalah monster tersebut, selalu menghindar namun tetap bermandi dalam cinta kasih seorang Park Chanyeol yang terlalu _selfless_ dan rendah hati.

Angin malam berhembus lirih dari jendela, hawa malam itu kian mendingin. Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi ke milik Chanyeol, memeluknya dengan erat. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu tetapi aku selama ini terlalu sibuk, aku takut menyakitimu jika aku tidak dapat memberikan perhatian sebanyak dulu..."

"Aku bukanlah kekasih yang baik, Chanyeol. Aku terus menghindarimu karena aku takut, aku takut, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Melihatmu seperti ini, aku sepertinya sudah salah langkah." Dan ia menyesal, menyesal, dan menyesal akan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya dulu, betapa bodohnya ia karena berfikir bahwa ia lebih baik diam dan membiarkan kekasihnya tenggelam dalam pelarian tidak sehatnya hanya karena dirinya yang egois tidak dapat mengendalikan perasaan gengsinya untuk meminta maaf dan berekonsiliasi.

Peluh dari matanya mengalir hening dan menetes di pundak lelaki yang ia kasihi, mengagetkan dirinya dan wajahnya yang menjuntai ke bawah pun mendongak, dan kali ini bukan karena paksaan Baekhyun. "Mal- ...Baekhyunnie?"

Layaknya di film-film yang sering mereka tonton berdua dulu, air mata cinta sejati dapat menyembuhkan apapun, Chanyeol pun sedikit lebih sadar daripada kondisi sebelumnya. Nama itu terucap begitu saja dari Chanyeol, entah kekuatan magis apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba mengingat dirinya. Kedua tangannya perlahan ia rangkulkan pada sekeliling pinggang Baekhyun. "Kepalaku sakit, harusnya kau bawa aku tiduran sebelum sok sok memelukku seperti ini. Dasar."

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar suaranya yang dalam, terlebih lagi saat namanya disebut. "Hah? Kau ...sadar?"

"Iya, bodoh –hei, hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol sempat akan bergurau, melupakan dentuman di kepalanya, tetapi melihat sang kekasih sembab seperti itu ia tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun dalam situasi apapun. Reaksi pertama yang ia berikan mendengar lelakinya berbicara normal adalah mendaratkan sebuah tamparan, impuls kelewat buruk yang datang karena ketidakpercayaan bahwa hal itu terjadi. Chanyeol mengerang sebuah "owwww" menyebalkan dan pelototan kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa itu tadi?" Nadanya terkesan marah tetapi rangkulannya tidak lepas dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Bola mata Baekhyun masih terbelalak besar, sedikit shock dan linglung keheranan. "K-kau... kau sudah berapa lama sadar?"

Chanyeol sempat mengernyit, lalu terkekeh, "sebenarnya sudah agak lama. Aku mendengar semuanya, eh, mungkin tidak semua, aku tertidur di tengah-tengah dan terbangun saat kau menangis."

Tamparan kedua.

"Kau kira ini lucu? Kau tidak mabuk selama ini? Dari kemarin saat aku menjemputmu di pantai itupun kau sedang berpura-pura?" Terlemparlah 1001 pertanyaan dari mulut Baekhyun. Mungkin agak terlalu cepat dan suaranya keras, Chanyeol terlihat menjauhkan telinganya dari dimana seluruh pertanyaan (teriakan?) tadi berujar. "Park Chanyeol, sungguh... sungguh. Kau-"

Nafas Chanyeol terhela. "Yang kemarin aku tidak pura-pura. Tapi kan bukan berarti aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun. Entah mengapa aku juga tidak mengingat namamu saat itu, aneh kan? Aku rasa memang aku sedang merindukanmu saja, jadi itu kujadikan bahan."

"Kau ingin aku menamparmu lagi?"

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di dahinya, dan kali ini dahi tersebut adalah milik Baekhyun. Wajahnya yang sembab memanas setelah sekian lama tidak merasakan ciuman kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba seperti tadi, jika dibiarkan mungkin seluruh tubuhnya akan menguap. "Sering-seringlah berada di rumah, carilah cuti, bekerja terlalu banyak juga tidak baik untukmu, sayang."

"Memang kenapa jika aku cuti? Bukan berarti kau juga akan melakukan apapun jika aku cuti, toh jadwalmu berbeda denganku." Baekhyun cemberut, monyongnya lucu dan Chanyeol hampir saja menciumnya sekali lagi.

Sebelum ia dapat menggerutu sekali lagi, ia merasakan kelingkingnya dibalut oleh sebuah lain yang lebih besar, lebih kasar, tetapi lebih hangat; tidak lain adalah milik Chanyeol, namun matanya tetap terbelalak kaget dan tertuju pada kedua jari yang berpadu tersebut. "Aku selalu meluangkan waktu untukmu, sayang, bagaimana denganmu? Mari kita pergi berlibur berdua saja ke luar kota di musim gugur. Kau bisa?"

Jantungnya berderap, Tuhan, Tuhan, jantung Baekhyun berderap sangat kencang. "Aku... tidak tahu." Sejujurnya ia tahu jika ia bisa, setiap pergantian musim ia selalu diperbolehkan untuk mengambil cuti oleh perusahaan dimana ia bekerja, tetapi hanya saja ia sungguh tidak tahu apakah hatinya siap untuk menahan nafas dan menyelam lagi, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari seluruh dunia dan membiarkan Chanyeol membuatnya sesak. Berdua saja dengannya untuk seminggu penuh? Memikirkannya saja Baekhyun merasa sudah gila, seperti anak remaja yang dirundung cinta pertama.

"Baek?" Tanyanya khawatir saat tidak ada respon yang diterimanya.

Tiba-tiba ia mendongak, menatap Chanyeol lagi. "Janji tidak akan minum lagi jika aku bilang iya?"

"Oke, oke, baiklah." Lelakinya tersenyum lebar.

Reaksi kedua Baekhyun adalah memejamkan matanya, memendam wajahnya yang tengah berevaporasi pada dada Chanyeol yang bidang, dan berdoa kepada Tuhan bahwa semoga periode pekerja cuti bersama menyambut musim gugur datang sedikit lebih cepat. Dengan ajakan Chanyeol seperti itu Baekhyun pun berdebar lagi. Ia tidak sabar. Ia rasa pakaiannya di dalam lemari sudah terlalu kuno, mungkin ia harus menambah cutinya dua hari untuk berbelanja.

.

.

Kali ini mereka tidak terbangun, tidak menggelagap, dan tidak berada di tengah-tengah desiran pasir bertemu ombak; karena mereka sudah bangun, walaupun sedikit tidak tersadar dan hilang kendali, dan juga sedikit kasmaran. Musik pop 80an mengalun riuh menjadi irama yang menggerakkan tubuh mereka berdua di lantai dansa, walaupun mereka tidak sesungguhnya berdansa karena si jangkung membawa sebuah gitar di tubuhnya. Baiklah, mungkin suara desiran pasir yang pecah bertemu ombak memang terdengar, tetapi sayup-sayup di latar, bukan sebagai alunan fokus kali ini.

Baekhyun menggenggam sebuah mikrofon di tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya membawa segelas martini murahan yang dibuat ala kadarnya, setengah dari gelas itu pun sudah tumpah karena gerakannya yang tidak terkendali. Ia menyanyi dengan lantang, menyemangati semua yang juga sedang berada di kafe pesisir itu. Ia mabuk, mungkin ia tidak akan ingat akan apa yang telah ia nyanyikan, tapi masa bodoh lah, ia saat ini sedang menyanyi, bernostalgia lagi akan sesuatu yang dulu pernah ia damba-dambakan untuk mengisi hidupnya secara penuh.

Chanyeol berada di sampingnya, memetik gitarnya riang dan membuat gerakan-gerakan aneh layaknya ia rockstar (yang sesungguhnya memanglah iya) sambil memutari kekasihnya yang asyik bernyanyi. Para wanita-wanita tengah baya tertawa dan bertepuk tangan melihat tingkahnya, terkadang tersipu saat Chanyeol tersenyum ramah ke arah mereka yang sudah seperti penggemar berat duo abal-abal tersebut. Beberapa dari anak muda yang nongkrong awalnya terlihat risih, namun tidak lama kemudian ikutan riang juga karena melodi yang ia mainkan kali ini bukanlah melodi melankoli cahaya rembulan, melainkan sejuntai melodi sejoli yang sedang kasmaran untuk kedua kalinya, seperti seorang istri yang dilamar kembali oleh suami jangka panjangnya walaupun nosinya adalah lelucon penghangat ruang keluarga.

Memang katanya mereka akan berlibur saat musim gugur, memang begitu kata Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun memang sudah merencanakan segalanya sampai sedetail mungkin tanpa terkecuali karena ia tidak dapat menahan seluruh kegembiraannya akan liburan ini. Chanyeol senang saja melihat Baekhyun seperti itu, seolah-olah jiwanya telah masuk lagi ke dalam tubuhnya, kini mereka makin sering mengecup satu sama lain, yang artinya adalah hubungan mereka tidak akan jatuh lagi. Rumah mereka menjadi terasa sedikit lebih hangat. Dan hal yang paling baik adalah: Jongdae makin jarang mampir ke rumah mereka.

Tetapi pada suatu hari Baekhyun meledak. Ia pulang kantor dengan tergesa-gesa dan segalanya berantakan, mulai dari seragam sampai rambutnya. Larilah ia mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang tidur siang di atas tumpukan not-not baloknya di lantai.

 _"Park Chanyeol, kita cuti besok."_

Dan disitulah mereka, kembali di tempat dimana cerita ini berawal. Mereka menyewa sebuah villa di dekat pantai tersebut dan Baekhyun tidak pernah sekuat ini menolak untuk pulang. Tenang saja, rembulan dan desiran pasir masih menggelayut santai, yang berbeda hanyalah suasana hati mereka. Jelas-jelas terlalu dimabuk untuk berfikir dengan lurus. Dimabuk apa? Cinta, kata Jongdae.

Botol demi botol sudah mereka habiskan berdua saja, tampaknya janji Chanyeol pun ia langgar sendiri. Renyahnya suara tawa mereka memecah keheningan malam di sebuah musim panas, serangga-serangga merdu pun kalah pamor oleh bunyi detak jantung mereka yang melebur menjadi satu dengan nyanyian lautan yang ikut bergembira. Angin berhembus, namun tidak dingin. Cakrawala terbuka dan nyiur pun masih terus saja melambai, entah untuk siapa, mungkin mereka sudah gila juga.

 _cplok! cplok! cplok!_

Batu demi batu, botol demi botol mereka lemparkan ke laut bersamaan dengan masalah mereka di belakang. Mengotori sih, namun itulah romansa. Chanyeol pun berteriak menyerukan nama malaikatnya kepada semesta dan kepada bintang-bintang pengamat, dan Baekhyun merona lebih merah ditambah dengan efek alkohol pada kedua pipinya.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Melodi alunan musik pop 80an samar sayup terdengar di penghujung pesisir. Yang jelas terdengar adalah suara tawa mereka, benturan benda solid dengan ombak yang menderu-deru lembut menabuhkan diri di garis pantai, dan suara lambaian nyiur-nyiur kepada para benda langit yang bertindak sebagai hakim bisu atas kekasmaranan mereka berdua di pantai musim panas ini, dan juga kepada serangga-serangga yang iri dengki mengetahui nyanyian mereka kalah merdu daripada suara kedua insan jatuh cinta dengan sederhana. semua satu dan menciptakan sebuah orkestra lembut yang menjelma menjadi serangkaian ucapan "aku mencintaimu" layaknya sebuah ikrar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	35. 34-World and Sky-Syllablesver

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **World and Sky**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

Terkadang Chanyeol bingung dengan dunia. Sangking bingungnya, ia sampai menangis karena memikirkan dunia. / "Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol"/

 _._

.

Terkadang Chanyeol bingung dengan dunia. Banyak orang yang berjanji, tapi ia juga mengingkarinya. Ada juga yang suka memandang orang sebelah mata, misalnya seperti ada orang yang memukul seseorang, jika kita melihat dari satu arah, pasti kita akan mengira orang yang memukul itulah yang salah, padahal bisa saja orang yang dipukul yang memulai lebih dulu hingga akhirnya mau tak mau orang itu memukulnya. Atau bisa saja tentang seseorang yang begitu baik didepan, tapi secara tak sadar ia menusuk temannya dari belakang tapi tertutup topeng 'teman' yang sangat dibanggakan.

Siapa tau, bukan?

Banyak hal yang hanya dilihat dari satu sisi saja. Itu karena manusia memang ingin mengambil sesuatu dengan cepat. Kesan pertama. Bukankah itu benar?

Bahkan untuk cinta pun kadang hanya diambil dari satu sisi saja. Berpikir kenapa seorang yang cantik mau mengencani orang jelek adalah karena orang jelek mempunyai banyak uang dan harta berlimpah. Kenapa tak berpikir kalau ia memang mencintai orang itu dengan tulus? Itu karena manusia cepat mengambil keputusan dan hanya memandang dari satu sisi.

Atau bagaimana tentang cinta sesama jenis?

Terkadang Chanyeol bingung dengan dunia. Sangking bingungnya, ia sampai menangis karena memikirkan dunia.

Kenapa ya banyak orang yang memandang cinta kami menjijikkan? Bukankah cinta itu buta? Bukankah cinta itu adalah hal yang tak bisa dihindari?

Ia sudah bosan dengan dunia. Karena dunia 'miliknya' pergi meninggalkannya.. bersama dengan hati yang telah hancur berkeping-keping.

 _._

 _`World and Sky`_

 _._

"Jangan pandangi aku terus, Chanyeol!." Chanyeol terkekeh, sahabatnya ini benar-benar menyebalkan, sekaligus menggemaskan.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku memandangimu terus? Kau ada masalah?"

Tak ada respon dari sahabatnya yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Chanyeol merasa teracuhkan, bukannya merasa kesal, justru Chanyeol malah senang, dengan begitu ia dapat terus memandang wajah seriusnya yang nampak begitu menarik dimata Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa, Chanyeol? Kerjakan saja tugasmu dan berhenti menatapku, atau kucolok matamu nanti!" Sahabatnya itu malah melempar tatapan tajamnya ke Chanyeol serta gerakan hendak mencolok mata, tapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya, ia meraih benda paling dekat dengannya-sebuah buku lalu melempar benda itu ke hadapan sahabatnya.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan tugas itu. Padahal menurutku ini mudah, tapi kenapa kau sangat lama mengerjakannya ya?" Sahabatnya itu mengigit bibirnya, tapi matanya masih melirik Chanyeol tajam. Hal itu malah membuat ia tambah menarik dimata Chanyeol.

"Lalu kalau kau sudah selesai kenapa malah melirikku terus? Setidaknya bantu aku mengerjakan soal ini."

"Kau harus mengerjakan tugasmu sendiri, Baek. Dan aku tak bisa untuk tak menatap wajah seriusmu itu."

"Memangnya kenapa? apa aku tampak aneh?"

Chanyeol tersenyum seraya menatap sahabat 'baik'nya disamping tempatnya duduk. Menyenderkan kepalanya dimeja dengan tumpuan tangan tertekuk seraya terus menatapnya intens.

"Tidak. Kau justru nampak indah, Baekhyun.."

 _._

 _`World and Sky`_

 _._

Sudah jadi hal biasa jika ia baru bisa pulang di malam hari karena aktifitas kuliahnya, Baekhyun juga sudah biasa pulang menggunakan bus malam. Malam makin larut, kantuk pun makin kuat menyerang, dan Chanyeol yang sejak dari pagi sibuk kesana kemari kini terlihat mulai hilang kesadaran.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk menahan kantuknya, kepalanya terus saja hendak menunduk, tapi kemudian ia kembali tersadar dan menegakkan kembali kepalanya, itu terus saja terjadi berulang-ulang, namun hal itu justru terlihat lucu dan konyol di mata Baekhyun, pasalnya Chanyeol jarang-jarang terlihat seperti ini karena biasanya ia terlihat tegas dan disiplin, maklum saja, dia Ketua organisasi di fakultasnya.

Ini hanya terjadi dikala ia pulang malam, dan hanya Baekhyun yang tau sisi Chanyeol yang ini.

Chanyeol nampaknya mengalah dengan kantuknya, kepalanya sudah menunduk dan tak ada pergerakan untuk menengedah. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Baekhyun akan meletakkan kepala Chanyeol di bahunya, lalu akan terus menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat polos, sesekali juga mencubit pipi Chanyeol karena gemas. Chanyeol juga tak keberatan karena itu artinya kepalanya tidak akan terlalu pegal.

Sudah jadi hal biasa jika ia baru bisa pulang di malam hari karena aktifitas kuliahnya, Baekhyun juga sudah biasa pulang menggunakan bus malam. Dan sudah jadi kebiasaan pula untuk Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol kala tertidur, walau itu artinya jantung Baekhyun dituntut untuk berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya hanya karena hal kecil ini.

.

 _World and Sky_

 _._

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Tapi inilah yang terjadi dan yang kurasakan."

Chanyeol meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun tapi kembali dihempas kuat oleh pemilik tangan.

"Kau tau ini salah, bukan?! Masih banyak manusia didunia ini, Chan! Tapi kenapa harus aku?"

Baekhyun tampak begitu frustasi, matanya berair dan wajahnya terlihat sedih. Tapi Chanyeol dengan berani mendekati Baekhyun, menangkup pipi gembul Baekhyun dan mendongakkan kepalanya agar matanya fokus sepenuhnya menatap Chanyeol.

"Karena aku mencintaimu dan memilih mencintaimu diantara banyaknya orang didunia ini, Baek."

Luapan kekesalan dan kesedihan di mata Baekhyun perlahan melunak, berganti jadi tatapan sayu, menyayangkan pernyataan Chanyeol. "Tapi ini salah, Chan. Aku ini lelaki.. Seorang lelaki!"

"Aku tak perduli!" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, "Tak perduli apapun kau, aku tetap mencintaimu, Baekhyun." Lalu setelah ucapan itu berakhir, Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dibawah deraian salju dengan intens dan lembut.

"Aku tak perduli semua itu. Perasaan ini sungguh ada dalam hatiku dan itu hanya berlaku untukmu.."

Dan Baekhyun luluh seketika.

 _._

 _`World and Sky`_

 _._

Baekhyun tau pepatah yang mengatakan 'Sepintar-pintar orang menyimpan bangkai, pasti akan tercium juga baunya'. Akhirnya hubungan terlarang ini terungkap ke kalangan keluarga mereka berdua, bahkan keluarga Chanyeol pun mengancam akan bertindak jika hubungan ini tetap berlanjut.

Mereka tau resikonya, dan sudah memikirkan tentang resiko tersebut, sayang.. Belum ada solusi untuk resiko itu. Hubungan ini masih terlalu dini berjalan dan terlalu cepat terungkap.

"Baekhyun! Tak usah khawatir sayang! Kita bisa pergi dari Seoul dan hidup bahagia disudut Korea!"

"Jangan egois, Chanyeol! Dunia bukan hanya milik kita berdua!"

Yang lebih pendek itu memukul perut si tubuh besar dengan kuat berlanjut menendang pahanya hingga ia jatuh dan bertekuk dihadapan si tubuh pendek. Tapi si tubuh besar tak menyerah, ia meraih kaki yang menendangnya kuat kemudian memeluk kaki itu erat.

"Baekhyun.. turuti aku sekali ini, sayang. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, aku janji!" Deraian airmata tak dapat dihindari, Chanyeol menyerah, ia akhirnya menyerah dengan sisi kerasnya dihadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nampak terus berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari kakinya. Tapi makin lama makin susah digerakkan, bukannya karena pelukan di kakinya makin kuat, tapi karena Baekhyun yang melemah, ia berusaha menghentikan sesegukannya dari tadi yang sangat menguras tenaga.

"Berhenti, Chanyeollie~-Hiks- kau hanya akan membuat semua semakin buruk-Hiks-"

"Aku takkan menyerah pada kau bahkan keluarga kita, Baekhyun! Akan kuambil seluruh hati mereka!"

Baekhyun perlahan merosot beserta dengan hancurnya tembok kuat dihatinya. Dirinya menyerah pada sikap keras kepala Chanyeol.

Ia terduduk di depannya dan meraih tubuh besar itu untuk memeluk dan menepuk punggung Chanyeol yang bergetar akibat tangisan. Chanyeol membalas pelukan itu dengan begitu kuat hingga Baekhyun merasa sesak.

"Kau memilihku, Baek! Terimakasih, terimakasih!"

Kalau begini terus, bagaimana caranya untuk menyerah? Baekhyun tak dapat berpikiran waras, yang ia dapat pikirkan sekarang hanyalah menenangkan Chanyeol yang baru kali ini terlihat begitu lemah.

 _._

 _`World and Sky`_

 _._

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, ini sudah lebih dari waktu yang ditetapkan keduanya, apa Baekhyun lupa? Apa Baekhyun tidak ingin pergi dengannya?. Seiring berjalannya waktu Chanyeol memikirkan segala kemungkinan, handphonenya berdering, Chanyeol langsung mengangkat panggilan setelah ia melihat nama Baekhyun terpampang di layar.

"Aku tak bisa ikut denganmu.."

Satu kalimat itu menghancurkan segala harapannya.

"Ini takkan berjalan sesuai keinginan kita, jadi mari kita akhiri saja.."

Tubuhnya tak sanggup berdiri, ia juga kehilangan kekuatan hingga jatuh berlutut ke tanah. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya airmata kekecewaan.

"Kenapa, Baek?"

"..."

"Baekhyun?"

Suara tangis terdengar pelan dari seberang sana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol.."

Panggilan diputus pihak seberang, dengan cepat Chanyeol kembali menghubungi nomor itu, tapi panggilan itu ditolak dan berlanjut menjadi tidak aktif kemudian. Baekhyun mematikan alat komunikasinya.

Sekaligus mematikan harapan dalam hati Chanyeol.

 _._

 _`World and Sky`_

 _._

Ini sudah ditetapkan. Sudah terencana. Chanyeol tau mereka akan melakukan ini padanya dan Baekhyun. Dan mereka melakukannya, memisahkan Chanyeol dari Baekhyun dengan cara 'membuang jauh' Baekhyun ke luar negeri yang bahkan ia tak tau negeri apa yang dituju.

Yang membuatnya tak percaya adalah saat ia melihat acara berita di TV, menyatakan pesawat arah tujuan Singapura hilang kontak. Dan menemukan wajah ayahnya yang memucat, menemukan ibunya yang terduduk lemas serta kakaknya yang terlihat begitu terkejut setelah mendengar berita itu.

"Jangan bilang itu pesawat Baekhyun.."

Sayangnya, Kakak perempuan Chanyeol, Yoora mengangguk lemah.

 _._

 _`World and Sky`_

 _._

Langit diatasnya sudah menggelap, bintang-bintang terlihat begitu indah diatas sana, sinar bulan begitu indah dipandang. Suasana yang seharusnya menjurus ke romantis seperti berjuta cerita fiksi di dunia. Tapi seakan sedang mengejek dirinya, Tuhan memberinya suasana ini dikala hatinya kacau. Setelah meminta kepastian untuk kesekian kalinya pada petugas terkait tentang kecelakaan pesawat yang masih tidak ada kejelasan didalamnya dan berujung kekecewaan saat melangkah ke mobilnya di parkiran bandara. Disini, ditempat ini, menjadi saksi bisu dimana Chanyeol berteriak keras dan mengamuk hingga akhirnya beberapa orang menenangkannya.

Ia putus asa kesekian kalinya.

 _._

 _`World and Sky`_

 _._

Yoora tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat saat ini, semua berantakan. Bahkan lemari kayu besar disudut sana sudah bolong akibat ditinju terlalu kuat, Yoora melihat itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Chanyeol meninju lemari itu hingga tangannya berdarah.

"Kalian semua gila! Sialan!"

Sebelum ia meninju benda lain, Yoora sigap meraih tangannya yang terarah pada dinding kamar.

"Cukup, Chanyeol! Cukup!"

Chanyeol memberontak, dan sudah jadi hakikatnya wanita kalah pada lelaki, tapi Yoora tetap bersikeras menahan Chanyeol. "Kumohon, Chanyeol! Berhenti merusak dirimu!" dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Yoora mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sekuat tenaganya, tak disangka tubuh itu terjatuh kelantai. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, Yoora langsung menduduki paha Chanyeol. Menahannya untuk berdiri.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Chanyeol!"

"MENYINGKIR DARI TUBUHKU!" alangkah tak disangka bahwa Chanyeol berteriak tepat di depan kakak perempuannya. Hal itu membuat emosi Yoora meluap dan berujung pada wajah Chanyeol yang ditamparnya kuat.

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa detik setelah tamparan panas itu, Yoora memanfaatkan diamnya Chanyeol itu dengan meraih wajah adiknya agar ia dapat melihat wajah yang memerah akibat menahan sesak, amarah dan kesedihan mendalam.

Mata Chanyeol yang selalu penuh binar kini tak ada lagi selain tatapan kosong, "Kalian semua jahat..." air mata yang ditahan sedari tadi akhirnya keluar juga, makin lama makin deras alirannya.

"Memisahkan kami seperti ini, bahkan aku takkan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.."

Sedetik kemudian tangisnya meledak, Yoora yang mendengar sekaligus melihatnya pun ikut hancur. Mengikuti naluri kakak perempuan sekaligus wanita, ia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat,

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol.. Aku tak bisa melakukan banyak hal. Aku tak bisa menolongmu menolak keinginan mereka.."

"Tapi ini sungguh semena-mena. Teganya mereka menjodohkanku setelah belum lama aku kehilangan cintaku, hidupku.." potongan leher Yoora sudah basah akibat airmata, sesegukannya terdengar begitu menyakitkan hati.

Chanyeol benar-benar jadi berbeda sejak Baekhyun pergi, Yoora sungguh sadar akan hal itu, ia juga ikut merasa sakit hati karena pilihan orang tuanya, tapi itu juga perlu dilakukan agar

Chanyeol bisa kembali normal seperti seharusnya.

Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah, apakah Chanyeol senang dengan hal itu?

Sekilas Chanyeol mengingat bayang Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya yang masih sanggup mengundang desir aneh dalam hati, sekaligus menyadarkannya pada kenyataan dimana senyum itu tak mungkin dapat ia lihat kembali.

Tangis dan teriakan kekecewaan menghiasi ruangan di malam musim semi yang semakin larut, seiring waktu dengan hancurnya kepercayaan Chanyeol pada dunia.

 _._

 _`World and Sky`_

 _._

Chanyeol lupa ini sudah jam berapa, ia juga lupa sudah berapa gelas ia minum hari ini, yang pasti lebih dari biasanya karena kepalanya sangat sakit kali ini.

Airmatanya sudah habis sejak lama, ia sudah tidak punya apa-apa hingga akhirnya dapat menemukan hal lain yang dapat dilakukan.

Minuman beralkohol yang sanggup membuatnya lupa sejenak dengan hidup.

Mungkin akan bisa lebih lama lagi Chanyeol berada disana, jikalau ia tidak menghancurkan tempat itu dan diseret pergi oleh pengurus disana. Emosinya meluap kala itu saat sang Bartender yang sudah mengenalnya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti minum dan pulang, kemudian semua itupun terjadi hingga berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang mengemudi sambil mabuk.

Tanggal pernikahannya dengan anak kolega ayahnya sudah ditetapkan malam ini tanpa persetujuannya. Ia sejujurnya menolak keras untuk menikah, bahkan berikrar untuk tak menikah seumur hidup. Tapi ia terus dipaksa untuk datang ke acara makan malam keluarga.

Jika saja Chanyeol tak ingat tata krama yang diajarkan sejak ia masih kecil, sudah dipastikan ia akan menghajar ayahnya dan menghina gadis pilihan orang tuanya pada acara makan malam keluarga tadi malam, yang akhirnya lengkap setelah kesekian kalinya diadakan tanpa Chanyeol, ia pun akhirnya turut hadir walau harus dilakukan dengan pemaksaan dan diseret secara tidak terhormat oleh orang suruhan ayahnya.

Chanyeol sudah bosan mengumpat dan berkata kasar pada dunia dan takdir. Sudah bosan mengharap keadilan dalam hidup ini. Apa ini karena kesalahan yang ia lakukan di awal? Menyalahi yang seharusnya? Melanggar larangan Tuhan? Tapi cintanya pada Baekhyun sungguh murni, ia benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun melebihi hidupnya. Bahkan jikalau Baekhyun memintanya mati sekalipun pasti akan dilakukan demi membuktikan rasa cinta Chanyeol padanya.

Tapi menghilangkan Baekhyun dari hidupnya sungguh sangat amat keterlaluan. Kenapa Baekhyun yang harus diambil? Kenapa bukan dirinya saja?

 _Baekhyun.. Baekhyun.._

Bayangan Baekhyun yang tertawa lepas disampingnya dihari mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama terlintas dibenaknya, tatapan intens dari mata puppy-nya yang berkilau saat ia menyudahi ciuman mereka di malam salju, senyuman manisnya yang selalu membuat Chanyeol melemah, airmatanya yang jatuh karena mendengar keluarga mereka berdua menolak hubungan mereka, senyuman Baekhyun yang menguatkan hati Chanyeol untuk terus memperjuangkan hubungan mereka, dan kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' yang menjadi kalimat terakhirnya sebelum Tuhan mengambilnya dari Chanyeol.

Ia kehilangan dunianya, dan yang tersisa hanyalah jiwa yang terus mengikuti arus takdir. Hingga ia pun akhirnya lelah mengikuti arus tersebut.

Pandangan kian memburam seiring kepalanya yang makin sakit, rasa kantuk juga ikut menyelimuti dirinya yang terlalu kuat untuk ditahan. Chanyeol menyadari mobilnya sudah keluar jalur hingga sebuah sinar cahaya menyorot mobilnya yang makin lama makin mendekat.

Dan tak lama, tabrakan antar mobilnya dengan truk besar pun terjadi.

 _._

 _`World and Sky`_

 _._

Saat ia berhasil membuka mata kesekian kalinya berusaha, langit kian membiru walau masih belum sepenuhnya menjadi yang ia lihat pertama kali. Saat berusaha menggerakkan tubuh, ia sadar kalau hal itu sia-sia dilakukan karena semua bagian ditubuhnya seakan menolak perintah otaknya.

Chanyeol pun menyerah, dan kemudian memilih menikmati langit diatasnya, Baekhyun bagi Chanyeol adalah bagaikan langit dalam hidupnya, selalu menaunginya dan ia selalu tenang hanya dengan melihatnya.

Ia juga merasa kalau Baekhyun kini sedang mengawasinya dari atas sana seraya menahan tangis.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun"

Chanyeol sudah coba bertahan, tapi ia sadar kalau inilah saatnya menyerah.

"Aku sudah tak sanggup.."

Langit jugalah saksi bisu dimana Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menuju kedamaian. Napas terakhirnya berhembus bersamaan dengan orang-orang yang datang mengerubunginya, melihatnya berlumuran darah serta badan bagian bawahnya yang terhimpit di dalam badan mobil.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyun.."

.

.

.

.

.

Epilog

Menunggu waktunya mulainya kelas pagi di taman adalah hal yang jadi kebiasaan Baekhyun sejak lama, duduk di taman seraya memberi makan remahan roti pada burung-burung merpati yang memang sering datang kesini jadi hal yang mengasyikkan untuknya jikalau ia membawa roti, sayangnya ia lupa bawa roti. Namun hari ini tidaklah terlalu mengecewakan karena ada Chanyeol disampingnya yang juga sedang menunggu kelasnya dimulai.

Lain Baekhyun, lain juga Chanyeol. Ia tidak memperhatikan burung-burung merpati itu melainkan asyik memandang langit diatas. "Hari ini cuaca lebih cerah dari kemarin." ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun ikut menatap langit diatas, biru langit membuatnya jadi tenang.

"Cuaca yang terlalu cerah dipagi hari biasanya pertanda akan turun hujan saat siang nanti.." Chanyeol mengangguk, menyetujui pendapat Baekhyun yang memang tepat untuk akhir-akhir ini.

"Tapi bukankah indah? Birunya sangat terang, sangat menenangkan."

"Iya, kau benar. Tapi apakah itu alasan kenapa galerimu penuh dengan ratusan foto langit dan awan?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit ke Baekhyun, mendapati Baekhyun yang menatapnya penasaran, "Mungkin itu juga alasannya, tapi bukan itu alasan utamanya.."

"Lalu?"

"Kau di mataku layaknya langit, sangat luas, menenangkan, begitu polos tapi terkadang sulit ditebak. Seperti katamu tadi, cuaca cerah dipagi hari mungkin malah hujan saat siang harinya. Tapi aku suka itu dan itulah alasan kenapa aku menyimpan banyak foto langit, karena langit selalu mengingatkanku padamu dan membuatku selalu dekat denganmu.."

Senyum malu-malu terpampang di wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu punya banyak cara untuk membuatnya berbunga-bunga seperti sekarang. Langitpun masuk dalam daftar hal yang mengasyikkan untuk dilakukan di taman.

"Kalau aku? Seperti apa aku dalam hidupmu?"

Iris Chanyeol masih setia menatapnya dan menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, tapi setelah mendengar suara lonceng dari jam besar di tengah-tengah taman pertanda sudah pukul 9 pagi, Chanyeol menghela napas, kelasnya sebentar lagi dimulai.

"Ahh kelasku sebentar lagi mulai, aku pergi dulu yaa, nanti aku akan menghubungimu kalau sudah selesai.."

Chanyeol menyempatkan untuk memberi kecupan manis yang lama di pucuk kepala Baekhyun, sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan gerutuan karena tindakannya yang senonoh di depan umum.

Padahal Chanyeol belum dapat jawaban darinya.

Senyumnya kini malah menyiratkan kesedihan, dadanya jadi sesak dan menyakitkan, berujung pada lolosnya sebuah airmata tanpa disadari.

"Kau dalam hidupku bagaikan mainan robot di etalase toko yang sering kulihat saat masih kecil dulu, Chanyeol.."

Tubuh Chanyeol makin jauh dari tempatnya, hingga akhirnya menghilang saat ia memasuki gedung kampus.

"Kau begitu keren dan aku begitu mencintaimu, tapi kau terlalu 'tinggi' untukku. Sama seperti mainan robot di etalase toko yang akhirnya dibeli orang lain, kau hanya akan menyisakan kenangan indah yang menyakitkan jika diingat dan berujung pada hal yang takkan pernah kumiliki di dunia ini.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	36. 35-Sincere - Incandescence7

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **Sincere**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku bertahan hanya karenamu…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cahaya matahari pagi yang mengintip melalui celah-celah tirai jendela membuat seorang lelaki mungil terpaksa harus membuka matanya. Dengan perlahan ia mengerjap, menyesuaikan mata mengantuknya untuk terbuka lebar. Ia terdiam sebentar, berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaran yang dimilikinya.

Namun hanya beberapa saat ketika seluruh kesadarannya sudah terkumpul, ia langsung berjingkat dari kasur empuknya dan dengan tergesa-gesa berlari ke kamar mandi. Beberapa kali pula mulut kecilnya mengumpat karena demi apapun, ia lupa kalau memiliki kelas pagi hari ini. Ia sedikit merutuki kegiatannya semalam yang malah bermain game hingga berlarut-larut dan inilah akibatnya. Ia bangun kesiangan hari ini.

Hanya tinggal 30 menit lagi waktu tersisa sebelum kelas pagi dimulai. Dan jarak tempuh dari rumahnya ke universitas yaitu sekitar 20 menit, atau bisa dipercepat menjadi 15 menit jika berkendara dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Karena demi apapun, waktu 5 menit akan menjadi sangat berharga dalam keadaan genting seperti ini.

Ia kemudian menuruni tangga dengan tergesa, bahkan ia sempat tersandung kakinya sendiri. "Ibu, aku berangkat!" teriaknya ketika menyadari bahwa ibunya sedang mencuci piring di dapur.

Tapi tunggu, jika ibunya sedang mencuci piring, itu berarti ibu dan ayahnya sudah selesai sarapan dan dengan tidak adanya eksistensi ayahnya di rumah ini, berarti ayahnya sudah berangkat ke kantor lebih dulu.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu, Baekhyun?" tanya ibunya sembari melepas sarung tangan pencuci piring berwarna pink. Kemudian ia menoleh dan melihat putranya itu sedang menghampirinya dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi untukku sarapan, bu. Aku terlambat dan jangan bilang kalau ayah sudah berangkat?" Tebak Baekhyun walaupun ia sendiri sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut ibunya.

"Ayahmu ada rapat pagi ini, nak. Dan itu salahmu sendiri karena kau tidak segera bangun sementara ibu sudah menggedor pintu kamarmu sejak tadi pagi." Ibunya berkata dengan nada menyebalkan membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Serius, kenapa ibunya ini terlihat seperti tidak peduli pada anaknya sendiri.

"Ibu… lalu bagaimana ini? 20 menit lagi kelasku akan dimulai dan aku tidak mau terlambat. Ini salah ibu karena tidak memperbolehkanku belajar mengendarai mobil dan ibu juga tidak menyewa seorang supir untukku." Baekhyun merengek sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Otaknya benar-benar buntu sekarang, jika ia naik bus, itu sama saja karena jarak rumahnya dengan halte memakan waktu 10 menit jika ia jalan kaki.

Chae Won hanya terkekeh, membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal. Bagaimana bisa ibunya justru tertawa di tengah keadaan genting anaknya? "Menyewa supir itu mahal, Baekhyun." Ucap ibunya kemudian, membuat Baekhyun berdecih karena demi apa, ayahnya bahkan mempunyai beberapa cabang perusahaan di Seoul dan di luar Seoul. Bahkan ayahnya juga berniat membuat cabang perusahaan lainnya di luar negeri. Bukannya ia berniat menyombongkan diri, tapi memang itulah kenyataanya. "Lagipula kau kan punya Chanyeol yang bisa menjadi supirmu setiap saat."

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun mendengar godaan ibunya tentang Chanyeol, ia pun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Terserah ibu. Aku berangkat." Mungkin seharusnya Baekhyun berangkat sedari tadi jika pada akhirnya ia terpaksa harus berjalan kaki menuju halte bus begini, daripada menghabiskan waktu berdebat dengan ibunya.

"Berangkatlah dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun!" teriakan Chae Won terdengar ketika Baekhyun sudah sampai di gerbang rumahnya, Baekhyun mendengus sebentar mendengar teriakan itu. Ia membuka gerbang dan sudah siap-siap berlari ke halte bus tapi semua itu tertahan ketika ia melihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna abu-abu yang keluar dari gerbang rumah tetangganya, rumah Tuan Park.

Baekhyun tahu betul siapa yang berada di balik kemudi mobil abu-abu itu, dia pasti Chanyeol, lelaki yang sempat disebut-sebut oleh Ibu Baekhyun tadi. Mobil itu juga berhenti, mungkin karena pengendaranya melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang. Baekhyun tidak bisa menangkap bagaimana ekspresi si pengendara saat ini karena kaca mobil Chanyeol gelap.

Lama terdiam dengan posisi berdiri di depan gerbang, membuat Baekhyun sadar kalau dirinya hanya membuang-buang waktu (lagi), jadi ia segera mengalihkan pandangan dari mobil itu dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari menuju halte.

Tapi sekali lagi, baru beberapa langkah yang ia dapatkan, langkahnya terpaksa harus berhenti karena mobil abu-abu itu berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Kemudian si pengendara menurunkan kaca mobil membuat Baekhyun akhirnya bisa melihat Chanyeol di balik kemudi. "Baekhyun, naiklah. Atau kau bisa terlambat nanti."

Baekhyun termenung sebentar, sebenarnya dia bisa saja langsung menolak tawaran Chanyeol seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. Tapi dalam kondisi darurat seperti ini, terlebih kelas paginya adalah kelas musik, ia tidak ingin absen di kelas kesayangannya. Ia juga tahu kalau Chanyeol juga ikut di kelas musik, jadi dia juga terlihat terburu-buru sekarang.

Maka setelah beberapa detik berperang dengan batinnya, Baekhyun pun masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol. Ia dapat merasakan kalau lelaki tinggi itu tengah tersenyum kecil. "Jangan besar kepala, aku menumpang mobilmu hanya agar aku tidak terlambat." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu, Bee." balasnya masih dengan senyum kecil yang tercipta di bibirnya.

Kemudian setelah itu, mobil abu-abu Chanyeol melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mereka sampai di universitas tepat semenit sebelum kelas musik dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

Terkadang, Baekhyun membenci dirinya yang seperti ini. Ketika perasaan bersalah mulai hinggap di hatinya hanya karena melihat sebuah cincin perak yang tersemat di jari tengah Chanyeol. Cincin itu melingkar dengan indah dan berkilau ketika Chanyeol mengemudi tadi.

Sementara kini Baekhyun hanya diam dan menatap tangan kirinya, tidak ada cincin yang seharusnya melingkar diantara salah satu jarinya. Ia menghela napas pelan, perasaan seperti ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia rasakan. Ia sering sekali merasa bersalah kepada Chanyeol tapi rasa bencinya selalu mengalahkan segalanya. Jika Chanyeol melihat tangannya tadi, apakah ia telah melukai perasaan Chanyeol?

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan lelaki tinggi yang tampan itu. Hanya saja, sejak kecil Baekhyun selalu iri dengan Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu bisa merebut perhatian seluruh orang termasuk ibu dan ayah Baekhyun sendiri. Orang tuanya itu pasti akan mengkhawatirkan keadaan Chanyeol daripada keadaan anaknya sendiri.

Kebencian Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol semakin bertambah ketika kedua orang tuanya menjodohkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol dengan alasan bahwa orang tuanya dan orang tua Chanyeol adalah teman di masa muda mereka, dan mereka sudah berjanji akan menikahkan anak mereka nanti. Alasan yang klasik memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Lama Baekhyun termenung sendiri di dalam kelas, ia memutuskan untuk bangkit. Niat awal Baekhyun adalah menuju ke kantin, ia baru saja akan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya tapi tiba-tiba pemuda bermata doe itu berdiri dari kursinya. "Kyungsoo, ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak Baekhyun sebelum Kyungsoo pergi dari kelas.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke Baekhyun dan tersenyum, "Ayo, aku tadi juga sudah mengajak Chanyeol."

Ucapan Kyungsoo tersebut membuat Baekhyun tersentak, "Ah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendiri saja." Ia tidak mau makan satu meja dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit berharap kalau Kyungsoo akan membatalkan acara makan siangnya dengan Chanyeol dan lebih memilih dengannya. Namun respon Kyungsoo selanjutnya hanya membuat Baekhyun menyesal karena telah berharap terlalu tinggi.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati, Baekhyun." Lelaki bermata doe itu melenggang pergi setelah sempat melambaikan tangan padanya.

Demi apapun ini membuat Baekhyun kesal, bahkan teman akrabnya pun lebih memilih Chanyeol daripada dirinya. Ia menyesal karena beberapa menit yang lalu ada perasaan bersalah yang hinggap di hatinya, karena pada akhirnya Chanyeol tetaplah sesorang yang menyebalkan yang selalu merebut perhatian semua orang terdekatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun yang tengah asik bermain game di ponselnya menoleh ke arah ibunya. "Hm?"

Chae Won menarik tangan kiri Baekhyun, membuat ponsel di tangannya terlepas dan terdengar suara game over dari ponselnya itu, Baekhyun mengerucut sebal. "Baekhyun, berkencanlah dengan Chanyeol sesekali." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, bingung kenapa ibunya secara tiba-tiba berkata tentang kencan dengan Chanyeol. "Lihatlah, kau bahkan tidak memakai cincin pertunangan kalian. Kalau Chanyeol tahu hal ini, ia pasti akan merasa sedih Baekhyun."

Lelaki mungil itu menghela napasnya pelan, topik ini membuat perasaan bersalah Baekhyun kembali muncul. Tapi itu hanya sedikit karena Baekhyun memang pribadi yang keras kepala jadi ia dengan cepat menyangkal perkataan ibunya. "Lagipula aku memang tidak menyukai Chanyeol, ibu dan ayah yang memaksaku untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Chanyeol. Jadi itu bukan salahku kalau sikapku seperti ini sekarang." Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman ibunya.

"Justru karena kau tidak menyukai Chanyeol, maka ibu menyarankanmu untuk mencoba berkencan dan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya, Baekhyun. Kalian sudah bertunangan jadi sudah seharusnya hubungan kalian menjadi lebih dekat. Apalagi kalian akan segera menikah setelah kalian lulus kuliah nanti." Ujar Chae Won dengan suara yang lembut, mencoba membujuk anaknya yang keras kepala ini memang sulit. "Dan apa kau selama ini tidak menyadari semua perhatian yang Chanyeol berikan kepadamu? Dia lelaki yang baik, Baekhyun. Hanya cobalah untuk membuka hatimu kepadanya dan hilangkan semua pikiran burukmu tentangnya. Ibu dan ayah hanya mencoba memilihkan pendamping hidup yang baik untukmu." lanjutnya.

"Inilah yang membuatu semakin membencinya! Ibu selalu saja memikirkan Chanyeol tapi apakah ibu tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya? Tidak, pokoknya aku tidak mau berkencan dengan Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berdiri dari sofa dan kemudian berjalan ke tangga dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras.

Chae Won menghela napasnya, jika terus seperti ini, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melanjutkan ke tahap pernikahan nanti? Ia menjadi semakin tidak enak hati kepada keluarga Park. Chanyeol pasti juga kecewa dengan sikap Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Chae Won bahkan ragu kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pernah saling menyapa satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memikirkan semua perkataan ibunya, ia tahu betul tentang apa yang dimaksud 'perhatian Chanyeol kepada dirinya' yang diucapkan ibunya tadi. Memang selama ini, entah itu semenjak pertunangan mereka ataupun sejak dulu, Chanyeol selalu berbaik hati menawarkan tumpangan kepadanya ketika Baekhyun harus menunggu bus karena ayahnya sudah berangkat lebih dulu ke kantor. Atau ketika Chanyeol membantunya dalam bermain gitar di kelas musik, Baekhyun selalu menolak tapi dengan caranya sendiri, Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun luluh dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang mendapat nilai cukup memuaskan padahal sebelumnya dirinya bahkan gemetar ketika memetik senar gitar. Atau ketika Chanyeol diam-diam menaruh jus strawberry di lokernya. Dan masih banyak lagi dan itupun hanya beberapa dari yang Baekhyun sadari.

Baekhyun tahu itu semua tapi sekali lagi, Baekhyun tidak ingin mengakuinya. Ia jadi memikirkan apakah ia harus mencoba membuka hatinya untuk Chanyeol? Mungkin saran ibunya ada baiknya juga. Lagipula orang tuanya pasti akan tetap menikahkannya dengan Chanyeol nanti, mungkin Baekhyun memang harus mencoba sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tentunya ia tak mau kalau nanti harus mempunyai suami yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya.

Jadi mungkin mencoba mulai sekarang adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

Ia meraih ponselnya,mencari nomor seseorang yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia sentuh. Baekhyun pikir ia menyimpannya hanya untuk formalitas saja karena bagaimanapun Chanyeol itu tunangannya.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, ia mencoba menghubungi nomor tersebut. Hanya dalam rentan waktu dua detik, sambungan itu berhasil terhubung.  
"Halo, Bee. Ini benar kau?" Baekhyun yakin kalau Chanyeol sedang terperangah disana.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat, karena jujur saja Baekhyun bingung harus memulai darimana. Ini terasa sangat canggung dan fakta bahwa Baekhyun yang menghubunginya lebih dulu tidak membantunya sama sekali.

"Serius ini kau? Baekhyun, ini seperti mimpi."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku juga berharap ini mimpi tapi sayang sekali ini nyata." Ada sedikit penyesalan setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Apa Chanyeol tersinggung dengan kalimatnya barusan? "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Hm? Apa itu?" bahkan setelah kalimat buruk yang ia sampaikan, nada suara Chanyeol masih terdengar lembut.

Hening cukup lama, Baekhyun kesulitan untuk merangkai kata-katanya. Haruskah ia mengajak Chanyeol kencan secara langsung atau haruskah ia sedikit berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu? Ah, persetan. Ia hanya harus mengatakan tujuannya dan segera menutup sambungan telponya agar suasana canggung ini cepat berakhir. "Ayo kita pergi berkencan. Besok, dan kau yang menentukan tempat dan waktunya." Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa tapi ia bisa merasakan hawa panas yang kini menjalar ke pipinya. Ia sepertinya lupa kalau ia tadi sempat menolak mentah-mentah saran ibunya.

Terlebih ketika ia tidak mendengar sahutan lagi dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun jadi berpikir apakah tunangannya itu sedang terkejut atau justru ingin menertawakannya. Oh tidak, apakah ia baru saja menyebut Chanyeol dengan 'tunangannya'?

"Tentu saja, ayo kita bersenang- senang besok." Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik terdiam, Baekhyun bisa mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Suara Chanyeol terdengar lembut dan berat. Ada sensasi tersendiri yang membuat Baekhyun harus menahan senyumannya karena suara itu.

Baekhyun hampir saja mematikan sambungan teleponnya ketika ia mendengar Chanyeol berucap dengan begitu manis. "Selamat malam, Bee."

Hal itu membuat senyum yang Baekhyun tahan kini terukir dengan indah di wajahnya. Hanya senyuman kecil dan itupun Baekhyun segera membulatkan mataya setelah sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Astaga, kenapa aku tersenyum?" ujarnya lalu segera membenamkan wajahnya di bantal kesayangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Chae Won meletakkan secangkir kopi di meja makan di hadapan suaminya, Byun Ji Yeong. Hari ini adalah weekend yang berarti suaminya itu sedang libur bekerja. Kemudian ia duduk di hadapan Ji Yeong dan mengoleskan selai pada selapis roti untuk dirinya dan Ji Yeong.

"Bagaimana? Apakah tidak ada perkembangan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?" tanya Ji Yeong setelah menerima roti dari istrinya.

Chae Won mendesah pelan, "Anakmu itu terlalu keras kepala. Aku merasa sangat bersalah kepada kelurga Park kalau terus seperti ini. Mereka pasti kecewa terhadap Baekhyun."

"Huh, jadi selama ini aku pergi ke kantor lebih dulu juga tidak berhasil mendekatkan mereka?"

"Baekhyun bahkan lebih memilih naik bus daripada menerima tumpangan Chanyeol."

Kedua pasang suami istri itu mendesah lelah. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa mereka menjadikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebagai tunangan dulu padahal kedua anak itu tidak ada dekatnya sama sekali.

"Jika terus seperti ini, bagaimana bisa kita menikahkan mereka berdua nanti?" ujar Chae Won lesu. "Kita tidak mungkin memaksakan anak kita untuk menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak ia cintai. Tapi jika kita membatalkan pernikahan mereka, kita sama saja melanggar perjanjian kita dengan keluarga Park sewaktu kita muda dulu." lanjutya.

Sementara ji Yeong juga membenarkan perkataan istrinya. Dulu ia pikir Baekhyun bisa mencintai Chanyeol dengan mudah karena semakin dewasa, Chanyeol menjadi semakin tinggi dan tampan, serta pemuda yang baik dan ramah pula. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata anaknya tidak terpengaruh dengan semua itu dan malah berkata kalau dia membenci Chanyeol.

Kegiatan kedua orang tua itu terintrupsi olehsuara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga. Chae Won mengerutkan dahi melihat penampilan rapi anaknya. Padahal ini weekend dan biasanya Baekhyun akan tiba di meja makan dengan tampilan acak-acakan dan piyamanya yang kebesaran. "Baekhyun kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya ibunya.

Baekhyun mengambil dua helai roti dan mengoleskan selai stroberi disana. "Aku akan mencobanya."

Jawaban singkat Baekhyun tersebut membuat Ji Yeong mengerutkan dahinya. Sementara Chae Won terlihat sedang berpikir maksud dari uacapan Baekhyun tersebut. Baekhyun hanya bisa terkekeh dalam hati melihat raut kedua orang tuanya.

Ia menghabiskan rotinya dengan cepat dan kemudian berniat segera melenggang pergi tapi suara pekikan ibunya membatalkan niatnya. "Baekhyun kau serius?! Kau benar-benar menuruti perkataan ibu semalam?!" Chae Won berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun, ia menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi anak tunggalnya itu. "Kau demam? Apa kau menyalakan AC semalaman, huh?"

Baekhyun memutar bola mataya malas, lalu ia melepaskan tangan Chae Won dari dahinya. "Ibu, please. Ketika aku sudah menuruti ibu, ibu malah seperti ini. Sudahlah, bu. Aku berangkat." lalu ia menoleh ke ayahnya, "Ayah, aku pergi." Ayahnya hanya mengaggukkan kepala tanpa tahu sebenarnya anaknya itu mau pergi kemana.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah menghilang di balik pintu, Chae Won menoleh ke Ji Yeong dengan rahang yang masih terbuka lebar. "Wow, aku tidak percaya ini."

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh disini karena tidak mengetahui apapun. "Memang apa yang kalian bicarakan semalam?"

"Intinya adalah… Baekhyun akan pergi berkencan dengan Chanyeol sekarang!" ujar Chae Won sambil melompat girang membuat Ji Yeong terkejut karenanya. Tapi tak lama kemudian mereka akhirnya tertawa bersama mengetahui kemajuan anaknya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun masih menunggu di depan gerbang rumahnya. Ia sedikit ragu haruskah ia menghampiri Chanyeol di rumahnya atau ia tetap menunggu disini. Tapi ini sudah lima menit berlalu dan tidak ada tanda- tanda kalau pagar yang ia tatap sejak tadi terbuka dari dalam.

Ia baru saja akan melangkah kepagar rumah Chanyeol sebelum suara derit pagar itu sendiri mengagetkannya. Mobil abu-abu sport milik Chanyeol menyapa penglihatannya. Entah kenapa Baekhyun jadi gugup seperti ini, ia hanya mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak dengan kaos putih polos di dalamnya. Ia berharap penampilannya ini tidak terlalu berlebihan ataupun terlalu sederhana. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun pergi keluar bersama Chanyeol walalupun ia bertunangan dengan lelaki tinggi itu sudah sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya, lelaki tinggi itu mengenakan hoodie berwarna toska. Sangat sederhana tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan dengan itu semua. "Bee, kau sudah menunggu lama? Kenapa kau tidak masuk saja ke rumah?" tanya Chanyeol. Mereka kini berdiri berhadapan di depan mobil Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku baru lima menit disini." Baekhyun menjawabnya sambil menunduk. Oh, ayolah, ia bahkan memepertanyakan dimana dirinya yang sangat membenci Chanyeol. Sekarang ia justru terlihat seperti tunduk di bawah tatapan pria tinggi itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat." Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol dengan lelaki tinggi itu yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Sebenarnya jika Baekhyun bisa berpikir lebih positif, perhatian Chanyeol yang seperti ini memang terlihat tulus. Dia bahkan tidak terlihat seperti sedang merebut perhatian orang-orang tersayangnya, tidak karena Chanyeol memang selalu seperti ini dimanapun dan kapanpun. Baekhyun jadi takut kalau selama ini sikapnya memang sangat keterlaluan kepada Chanyeol.

"Kemana tujuan awal kita, bee?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun langsung tersentak dan menoleh ke pria itu.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau yang menentukan tempatnya?"

"Aku memikirkan Namsan Tower, apa kau tidak keberatan?" Baekhyun menahan senyumannya ketika ia mendengar Namsan Tower, ah, ia sudahlaa sekali tidak mengunjungi menara itu. Terakhir kali yang diingatnya yaitu waktu ia masih berusia 11 tahun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya semangat yang mana membuat Chanyeol terkekeh karena tingkah menggemaskan tunangan mungilnya. Si mungil itu sendiri tertegun karena ia baru pertama kali mendengar tawa Chayeol yang disebabkan oleh dirinya. Itu menimbulkan sedikit rasa menggelitik di perutnya dan baekhyun menyukainya.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya membuka mulutnya untuk berdecak kagum. Namsan memang masih sama seperti dulu, hanya saja kini lebih banyak bangunan baru yang Baekhyun tidak lihat dulu. Dan karena hari ini adalah weekend, banyak sekali pengunjung yang dating di tempat ini.

"Bee, ayo kita naik cable car." ajakan chanyeol tersebut tentunya segera diangguki dengan semangat oleh Baekhyun. Ia tidak sabar melihat pemandangan dari puncak menara.

Ketika mereka sampai di cable car, mereka harus rela berdesakan saking banyaknya pengunjung. Baekhyun agakrisih dengan hal itu tapi karena ada dua tangan Chanyeol yang setia merengkuhnya jadi ia tidak apa-apa meskipun tersenggol oleh pengunjung lain.

Entah kenapa hal kecil seperti itu sekarang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Setengah hatinya merasa bersyukur jika ia memang sudah berhasil untuk membuka hatinya untuk Chanyeol.

Mereka kini sampai di puncak menara. Baekhyun sempat kesal tadi karena ia tidak bisa dengan leluasa melihat pemandangan dari cable car karena terus berdesakan. Tapi rasa kecewanya kini langsung hilang ketika ia melihat gembok-gembok cinta yang terkkunci dip agar. Dulu ia juga melihatnya tapi masih belum sebanyak sekarang.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun mencicit pelan. Memanggil nama Chanyeol secara langsung adalah sesuatu yang jarang ia lakukan. "Ayo kita membeli gembok dan menuliskan sesuatu."

Chanyeol tersenyum teduh, dan rasanya Baekhyun seperti tenggelam karena senyuman itu. Lelaki tinggi itu kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun pelan. "Ayo."

Baekhyun memilih gembok berwarna biru dengan gambar hati di tengahnya. Ia melihat kalau Chanyeol juga memilih gembok yang sama dengannya. Kemudian ia menuliskan sesuatu disana, dan ia berharap kalau apa yang ditulisnya bisa terkabul di kemudian hari. Ia sebenarnya juga penasaran dengan apa yang Chanyeol tulis, tapi ia ragu ingin menanyakannya.

Jadi setelah selesai dengan itu semua, Chanyeol kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kumpulan gembok-gembok yang sudah terkunci lainnya. Kemudia merek mulai mengunci gembok mereka disana juga. "Kau sudah selesai, Bee?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, sudah."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lemparkan kuncinya bersama-sama." kini Chanyeol tidak menarik tangan Baekhyun, melainkan menggenggam telapak tangan mungil itu dan menautkan jari-jari mereka disana. Bersamaan dengan doa dari dalam hati mereka, mereka melemparkan kedua kunci bersama-sama.

' _Semoga Chanyeol mau menunggu sampai aku juga mencintainya.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Bee, kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

Mereka masih berada di kawasan Namsan. Setelah melemparkan kunci tadi, mereka turun lagi dengan cable car. Suasana masih saja ramai tetapi Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir karena Chanyeol masih saja menjaganya dari desakan pengunjung di cable car.

Chanyeol masih setia mengenggam tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun juga tidak menolak karena jujur saja ia nyaman dengan itu. Tangan Chanyeol terasa sempurna untuk membungkus tangan kecilnya.

"Aku ingin es krim." jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari es krim."

Tak lama kemudian, mereka menemukan penjual es krim. Chanyeol langsung memesan es krim stroberi kesukaan Baekhyun. Yang lebih mungil menerimanya dengan diam dan segera menjilat es krim dengan rasa kesukaannya itu.

Bahkan Chanyeol hanya memesan untuknya saja, lelaki tinggi itu tidak membeli es krim untuk dirinya sendiri dan membiarkannya menikmati sendirian. "Chanyeol kau mau?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan es krimnya.

Chanyeol sedikit menunduk ke bawah guna menatap Baekhyun, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Bee. Kau nikmati saja es krim mu." kemudian sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggemgam jemari Baekhyun mengusak rambut anak itu dengan gemas.

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan-jalan lagi sambil menghabiskan waktu. Tidak ada pembicaraan khusus di antara keduanya. Hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan biasa yang sesekali ditanyakan Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun pikir ini akan sedikit keterlaluan jika kencannya dengan Chanyeol hanya diisi oleh kecanggungan. Atau hanya dirinya saja yang merasa canggung disini karena sebenarnya Chanyeol memang diam tapi Baekhyun tidak melihat kalau lelaki tinggi itu tengah kikuk ketika bersamanya.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana kalau setelah pulang dari sini, kita makan di kedai ddeopeokki milik Paman Kim?" usul Baekhyun. Ia rasa ia akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu disana nanti untuk lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, Bee. Apapun untukmu."

 **.**

 **.**

Kedai ddeopokki milik Paman Kim memang selalu ramai. Baekhyun sering kesini karena Jongdae, anak Paman Kim, adalah salah satu teman dekatnya di universitas. Ia sedikit lelah setelah berjalan-jalan di Namsan tadi.

Kencannya hari ini bisa dibilang sempurna, hanya saja sedikitnya interaksi antara ia dan Chanyeol menambah nilai min baginya. Lagipula Baekhyun sudah mulai merasa nyaman dengan Chanyeol. Ia hanya harus menghilangkan segala pkiran negatif tentang Chanyeol jadi ia bisa mudah membuka hatinya kepada lelaki tinggi itu.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin soju juga." ujar Baekhyun setelah ia mendengar kalau Chanyeol hanya memesan ddeopeokki saja.

"Bee kau tidak bisa minum alkohol." Baekhyun sedikit meringis karena Chanyeol tahu segala tentangnya sementara ia tidak tahu apapun tentang Chanyeol.

"Hanya sedikit, please." Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan jurus puppy andalannya dan itu telak membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah, hanya sedikit. Janji?"

"Hmm, janji."

Baekhyun mulai memakan ddeopeokki ketika hidangan kue beras itu sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Ia lansung mendesis merasakan sensasi pedas dari ddeopokki itu. Ia kemudian menyadari kalau sejak tadi Cahnyeol hanya memandangnya dan tidak menyentuh ddeopokkinya sama sekali. Jadi Baekhyun pun mengambil satu ddeopokki dengan sumpitnya lalu menyodorkannya kepada Chanyeol. "Kau juga harus makan. Tidak enak tahu hanya makan sendiri. Buka mulutmu."

Lelaki tinggi itu terkekeh pelan lalu membuka mulutnya. Baekhyun senang bisa mendengar kekehan itu lagi. Kemudian Chanyeol menuangkan soju ke gelas dan memberikannya ke Baekhyun, ia menuang lagi dan soju itu langsung ditegnggak untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyunpun akhirnya mengikuti Chanyeol. Ia meminum segelas sojunya dalam sekali tegukan. Lalu ia menyodorkan gelasnya lagi, meminta Chanyeol untuk menuangkan segelas lagi. "Ingat janjimu, Bee. Kau tidak boleh minum terlalu banyak."

"Aku tahu." Ia menenggak sojunya, lalu menyodorkan gelasnya lagi ke Chanyeol. "Satu lagi saja, hehe…"

Chanyeol pun menuang soju lagi, mereka bahkan sudah mengabaikan ddeopoeokki yang masih tersisa. Cahnyeol sedikit menghela napas ketika menyadari kalau wajah Baekhyun sudah mulai memerah. Huh, anak itu bahkan sudah mabuk hanya dengan tiga gelas soju.

"Baekhyun kau sudah mulai mabuk. Ayo kita pulang."

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku masih sadar kok." ujar yang lebih mungilsambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri lalu terpekik senang ketika mendapati benda yang dicarinya ada disana. Sebuah gitar Paman Kim yang memang selalu tersedia disana. Ia mengambil gitar itu dan menyerahkannya ke Chanyeol. "Chanyeol bermainlah!"

Chanyeol mendesah, "Tidak, Baekhyun. Ayo kita pulang saja."

"Chaneyol, please." jurus puppy Baekhyun memang selalu berhasil meluluhkan Chanyeol. Jadi Chanyeol pun menerima gitar itu.

Ia mulai memetik senar gitarnya dan mulai menyanyikan lagu Bye Babe. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar itu dan iapun pada akhirnya juga mulai ikut menyanyi dan menjadikan sumpit ddeopeokkinya tadi sebagai mic gadungan.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu menghentikan suaranya, ia membiarkan Baekhyun bernyayi dan menikmati bagaimana Baekhyun kini tengah menyanyikan lagu tersebut sambil tersenyum. Sontak senyuman Baekhyun itupun menular ke Chanyeol dan membuatnya tersenyum lebih lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu dan Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan sedikit mual. Ia ingat kalau kemarin ia sempat minum dan ia jadi sedikit mabuk. Baekhyun juga menyesal karena niatnya untuk lebih tahu tentang Chanyeol harus batal begitu saja hanya karena dirinya yang mabuk. Setelah bernyanyi kemarin, Baekhyun ingat kalau Chanyeol langsung mengantarnya pulang.

Ah, rasanya ia ingin kencan lagi dengan Chanyeol. Ternyata saran ibunya memang tepat, ia jadi bisa membuka hatinya untuk lelaki tinggi itu.

Baekhyun pun segera bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Hari ini ia berniat pergi ke perpustakaan kota untuk mencari buku yang akan ia gunakan sebagai referensi untuk ujiannya nanti.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun sudah siap berangkat dan ia harus menerima beberapa pertanyaan dari ibunya tentang kencannya dengan Chanyeol kemarin. Baekhyun tidak mempedulika itu dan segera melenggang pergi menuju halte bus.

Hanya berselang lima menit, bus yang ia tunggu tiba. Ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam. Baekhyun sedikit merutuki keputusan ibunya yang tidak mau menyewa supir. Pasti itu hanya akal-akalan ibunya agar setiap hari ia bisa menumpang Chanyeol. Ia mendengus pelan.

Ketika ia sudah sampai di perpustakaan kota, ada hal yang membuat Baekhyun menolak untuk masuk. Di trotoar jalan, ia melihat seorang wanita yang menggelanyuti lengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan terheran-heran melihat Chanyeol sepagi ini sudah keluar, dengan seoramg wanita pula. Siapa wanita itu? Kenapa Chanyeol terlihat tidakkeberatan sama seklai?

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan hatinya berdenyut, ia tahu kalau ia sudah mulai menerima Chanyeol tapi kenapa saat ini sudah terjadi, Chanyeol harus melakukan ini padanya?

Kemudian ia tersadar saat namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun mendongak dan tau-tau Chanyeol sudah berjalan ke arahnya. Maka dengan cepat Baekhyun pun berlari menyebrang jalan tanpa mempedulikan suara-suara protes dari para pengendara.

Baekhyun pikir ia sudah terbebas dari kejaran Chanyeol tapi semua itu terpatahkan ketika ia mendengar bunyi klakson mobil lagi. Iapun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang berada di tengah jalan sementara dari arah yang lain ada sebuah mobil melaju denga kencang.

Mendadak pikiran Baekhyun menjadi kosong. Tidak, ia memang membenci Chanyeol tapi itu dulu. Ia memang tidak suka ketika melihat Chanyeol dengan wanita yang menggelanyuti lengannya tadi. Tapi dibalik semua itu, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Chanyeol pergi sebelum lelaki itu tahu kalau ia juga sudahmulai mencintainya.

Jadi dengan kemantapan hatinya, Baekhyun segera berlari ke arah tunangannya itu dan sekuat tenaga mendorong Chanyeol. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, suara terakhir yang dapat ia dengar adalah suara Chanyeol yang menyerukan namanya.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Baekhyun, aku bertahan hanya karenamu. Jika kau seperti ini terus, maka aku akan lebih memilih mengakhiri hidupku."_

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengaliri melewati ujung matanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya walalupun kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Dan rasa haus yang membuatnya sulit untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata tidak membantunya sama sekali.

Tapi yang ia sadari, kalau ia berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Dengan selang oksigen yang membantu pernapasannya dan alat-alat lainnya yang mungkin digunakan untuk menunjang hidupnya.

Kemudian ia mendengar suara derit pintu, Baekhyun berharap itu adalah seseorang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya. Tapi harapannya pupus seketika kala sosok ibu dan ayahnya lah yang terlihat dalam pandanagnnya.

Ibu dan ayahnya memekik terkejut melihatnya telah membuka mata, ayahnya segera berlari keluar memanggil dokter sementara ibunya menghampiri diriny adan mengelus tangannya dengan lembut.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah sadar sayang? Ada yang kau butuhkan, hmm? Katakana pada ibu nak."

Baekhyun berusaha menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan, mencoba dengan susah payah menemukan kembali suaranya. "Chan-Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun sungguh berharap kalau ibunya menjawab pertanyaannya sesuai dengan pa yang ingin ia dengar.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dan keadaan Baekhyun semakin membaik. Kini ia berada di taman rumah sakit dengan seseorag yang mendorong kursi roda di belakangnya.

Ibunya bilang kalau ia koma selama satu bulan setelah kecelakaan itu. dan kini ia ingin berbiacara denga Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, siapa wanita yang waktu itu."

Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Baekhyun, "Ia sespupuku, Bee. Namanya Yeri."

Baekhyun tertegun, ia sudah cemcuru tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Chanyeol, aku bermimpi, jika aku tidak bangun dari komaku, kau kaan bunuh diri. Jadi karena itulah aku bangun. Stelah bangun dari komaku dan tidak mendapatimu dimanapun, aku takut kalau aku terlambat dan aku sudah kehilanganmu."

"kau bermimpi seperti itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Apapun itu, terima kasih sudha bangun, Baekhyun. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku takut kehilanganmu."

"Chanyeol, aku juga… aku juga mencintaimu." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertegun. "Aku menyesal karena dulu aku sempat membencimu."

Baekhyun merasakan kalau tubuhnya tertarik dan membentur dada Cahnyeol. Chanyeol memeluknya dan Baekhyun terkejut mengetahui betapa hangatnya pelukan Cahnyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bee. Aku tahu saat itu kau hanya butuh waktu untuk membuka hatimu."

Baekhyun menyamankan dirinya dalam oelukan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol aku penasaran dengan apa yang kau tulis di gembok waktu kita pergi ke namsan."

Cahnyeol terkekeh pelan. "Kau akan mengetahuinya saat kita kesana lagi nanti." Ucap Cahnyeol dan kemudian ia langsung memberikan kecupan di bibir mungil Baekhyun. Menghujami wajah tunangan mungilnya dengan kecupan-kecupan penuh ketulusan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol menulis kata 'forever' di sisi depan gembok dan kata 'Chanyeol love Baekhyun' di sisi belakang gembok._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	37. 36-Dont take it Seriously-Yeols Cincau

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **Don't Take It Seriously!**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

"Yang benar itu begini Baek,"

Deg!

Baekhyun yakin saat itu juga jantungnya kembali terasa hampir meloncat keluar. Dia menelan ludah gugup dan tangannya sedikit gemetar kala detak jantungnya tidak bisa ia atur. Bagaimana pun juga ia belum terbiasa dengan hembusan nafas berat Chanyeol menyentuh lehernya, memberi perasaan hangat itu kembali dalam jumlah yang tak terkalkulasi, serta remasan tangannya melingkupi jemarinya ketika memegang kendali dari senapan di hadapannnya.

"A-ah, be-begitu."

Dan tanpa harus Baekhyun ketahui lelaki yang tengah merangkap tubuhnya dari belakang itu mengulas senyum geli karena mendapati sang 'incaran' merona. Ya ampun! Dia tampak seperti domba yang jika melenceng sedikit saja bisa _habis_ di tangannya!

"Posisinya sudah pas lalu kokang disini, dan tarik pelatuknya." Titah Chanyeol mengintruksi Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun hanya bergeming maka itu semakin menarik minat Chanyeol untuk kembali menggoda si mungil agar segera sadar.

"Tunggu apalagi Baekhyun?" bisiknya yang refleks membuat Baekhyun langsung menarik pelatuk dari senapannya tanpa membidik terlebih dahulu papan sasaran dari tembakannya.

Dorr!

Dan amunisinya meleset menemui titik papan, nyaris hampir keluar batas. Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu melepas rengkuhannya. Baekhyun menganga, setengah malu dan juga lega dalam bersamaan.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Ya, dan kau si sombong Park Chanyeol."

Ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu mendapati Chanyeol tengah mempersiapkan senjatanya, setelah memasukkan peluru lelaki itu lalu mengarahkan _revolver-_ nya hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan. Diperhatikan sedemikian jeli oleh Baekhyun nyatanya tak membuat ia gugup layaknya lelaki mungil itu rasakan barusan.

Chanyeol membidik sasarannya lalu menoleh pada si cantik yang kebetulan berdiri cukup dekat dengannya, tengah menanti tembakan Chanyeol yang nyaris tidak pernah menyentuh kata gagal untuk menemui titik tepat sasarannya. Dan sial! Baekhyun merutuk ia mengulas senyum begitu tampan sampai...

Dorr!

...,bagaimana bisa dia? Menciumnya saat itu juga?!

 **.**

 **Don't Take It Seriously!**

 **.**

 _3 bulan sebelumnya..._

"Misi barumu,"

Amplop bersampul cokelat itu di lempar ke meja Baekhyun yang tengah asik memainkan salah satu aplikasi _game_ di ponselnya. Ia tak terkesiap sama sekali, malah masih tetap dalam posisi santainya.

"Kau memilih mendengarku atau di pecat?"

Dan Baekhyun mendengus, ia mengeluarkan dirinya dalam permainan dan menatap lawan bicara yang wajah dan omongan selalu datar-datar saja.

"Oke, oke. Baiklah aku mendengarmu Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun menambah kekehan di akhir kalimat bernada maafnya, dia duduk dengan manis sambil membuka amplop yang diberi Sehun, atasannya. Sehun ikut menarik kursi di depannya dan mengamati ekspresi Baekhyun ketika memahami sebaris demi baris yang tertulis rapih dalam lembarannya.

Baekhyun menggangguk paham, "Disini aku di tugaskan untuk mengamati segala aktivitas di _Elyxion Shooting Club?_ Baiklah,"

Sehun merangkul tangannya, lalu menatap serius Baekhyun. "Tidak, bukan hanya itu Baekhyun, kali ini lebih serius."

Baekhyun memasuki _mode_ seriusnya, lalu ikut membenarkan posisinya dan menatap Sehun menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan lelaki berpakaian formal itu.

"Dia berbahaya,"

Baekhyun mengangguk, dia tidak terlalu terkejut dengan fakta berikut Sehun tuturkan karena ya, dia sudah biasa menghadapi berbagai macam 'klien' dan juga berbagai macam tipe yang mesti ia kelabui.

Sehun menggeleng, "Dia berbahaya dalam artian sesungguhnya Baekhyun, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan bagaimana spesifiknya. Tapi untuk saat ini kau cukup memperhatikan aktivitas yang terlihat mencurigakan darisana lalu melaporkannya padaku."

Baekhyun menggumam pelan sembari menggangguk, "Baik, lalu?"

Sehun menaikkan kacamatanya, hingga membentuk kilatan misterius dari lensanya. "Aku berharap kau berhati-hati untuk tugas kali ini Byun."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tanpa ambil pusing dengan peringatan yang Sehun coba tekankan dalam kalimatnya, _toh_ hal ini sudah menjadi konsumsi nya sehari-hari sebagai agen pengintai. Dia hanya dibayar ketika menerima _Job,_ selebihnya tidak. Dan yang membuat Baekhyun bisa bertahan bekerja seperti ini adalah karena tawaran akan uang yang mereka tawarkan tidak main-main.

Maka dari itu Baekhyun menyetujuinya, semua karena ia butuh uang dan tentu saja motivasinya ini tidak ia beritahukan kepada siapapun, tak terkecuali Sehun. Sehun pun sebenarnya hanyalah media, begitu sebutannya. Karena ia hanya menjalankan perintah demi perintah dari atasan-nya.

Ini adalah badan agen rahasia, dan mempertaruhkan nyawa terkadang diperlukan dalam menjalaninya, tentu saja Baekhyun mengetahui pasti konsekuensinya jika sampai ia yang malah balik tertangkap oleh si 'incaran' maka tidak ada yang akan bertanggung jawab.

Serta kebanyakan orang yang harus Baekhyun kelabui berasal dari bangsa-bangsa tertentu, contohnya konglomerat yang memiliki banyak bisnis kotor di belakangnya. Mereka menyebutnya, bisnis gelap si tikus berdasi. Dan banyak lainnya.

Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing bagaimana mereka menyebutnya, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara ia menghadapinya. Awalnya Baekhyun sulit di terima oleh agen rahasia ini karena ketidakpercayaan mereka akan _skill_ yang Baekhyun miliki, namun karena ia diberikan waktu untuk menunjukkan kemampuan yang ia bisa dalam menyamar, maka Baekhyun menunjukkannya.

Dia berhasil membuat para penyeleksi memberi pertimbangan, kala Baekhyun bisa menunjukkan kepiawaiannya. Baekhyun berhasil memenuhi beberapa syarat yang di ajukan, seperti menguasai banyak bahasa asing dan memiliki keahlian bela diri. Namun ada satu syarat yang gagal ia penuhi, dan dengan keberaniannya Baekhyun menunjukkan salah satu keunikan yang ia miliki. _Crossdressing._

Ugh, kalau di ingat-ingat itu cukup memalukan. Dia memakai dandanan khas perempuan yang sialnya dia malah terlihat seperti wanita sungguhan karena wajahnya yang imut dan cantik, itulah _point_ sebenarnya yang tidak bisa diterima namun Baekhyun yang cerdik memikirkan cara bagaimana kekurangan itu bisa menjadi investasi baginya jika ia pandai menempatkannya.

 _And he did it._ Baekhyun nyatanya bisa diterima dengan gagasan yang cukup memuaskan, selanjutnya ia di latih banyak hal sebelum di lepas menjadi 'prajurit' yang siap bertarung. Termasuk bagaimana cara menyusun strategi yang mantap beserta rencana A dan B seterusnya, maka sejauh ini lelaki bernama keluarga Byun itu telah di lepas ke lapangan secara bebas dan terorganisir, dia pun kerap menunjukkan ke-profesionalisnya sebagai agen yang tidak boleh melibatkan perasaan.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya?" Sejurus kemudian ia tersadar bahwa ia baru saja melamunkan hal yang tidak penting. Dan satu lagi pertemuan dirinya dengan Sehun sebagai atasannya bisa lebih sesantai ini juga karena sikap Sehun yang tak di duga Baekhyun, ia...ya sedikit lebih _friendly_ dibanding pembimbing lainnya yang kebanyakan berwajar sangar tanpa emosi, walaupun terkadang respons yang Sehun berikan cukup datar.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, Baekhyun." itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Baekhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan sedikit meringis memohon maaf.

"Apa ada yang menganggumu?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Baekhyun cepat, dia mengibaskan tangannya membentuk _gesture_ 'bukan apa-apa' dan diangguki Sehun kemudian. Di dalam hati ia mendesah lega, beruntung Sehun tidak menangkap sinyal yang mencurigakan darinya.

"Aku mendengarnya _kok,_ ini mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu cukup lama jadi aku harus membuat strategi sebaik mungkin itu menyelesaikannya."

Satu lagi hal yang menjadi daya tarik Baekhyun, untungnya ia cepat memahami dan mampu menangkap dengan cepat arahan dari Sehun. Sehun pun mengangguk puas, dia bangkit dari kursi dan melonggarkan sedikit dasinya.

"Aku harap kau bisa menyelesaikan tugas kali ini, Byun Baekhyun."

Entah mengapa Sehun seperti menyiratkan sesuatu, dan Baekhyun menjadi agak waspada. Apakah dia pernah membuat kesalahan dalam setiap cara kerjanya? Baekhyun rasa tidak, namun dengan demikian pun ia tetap harus berjaga-jaga karena sebaiknya Sehun kelihatan, Baekhyun juga tidak bisa mempercayainya begitu saja.

Baekhyun ikut berdiri mengambil amplop lalu menatap balik Sehun, "Mungkin adakah dari kinerjaku yang kurang memuaskan sehingga kau terlihat meragu begitu?" tanya Baekhyun untuk memastikan.

Sehun berdehem, dan melirik ke arah lain lalu terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak meragukanmu Baekhyun, hanya saja..." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Baekhyun,

"...berhati-hatilah dan jangan libatkan perasaan. Kau tahu betul konsekuensi yang terjadi jika kau melakukannya."

Dan Baekhyun terhenyak untuk beberapa saat, memaknai perkataan atasannya secara perlahan. Sehun kembali ke posisinya sebelum kembali berdehem singkat untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun.

"Sampai jumpa kembali."

Sehun berlalu dari sana sembari memasukkan tangannya ke saku. Selepas kepergian Sehun dari gudang tempat pertemuan sembunyi mereka, Baekhyun pun ikut bergegas melewati jalan lain. Di perjalanan ia terus memikirkan apa maksud perkataan itu tadi, mungkinkah sebagai peringatan? Atau sebagai suatu hal yang akan Baekhyun lakukan? Apakah ia akan melanggarnya?

e)(o

"Hm, aku rasa ini cocok."

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di cermin, saat ini dirinya tengah berada di _department store._ Hanya membeli baju saja, dia butuh sesuatu yang mendukung penyamarannya maka ia memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa.

"Mari saya bungkuskan," seorang pria yang kebetulan berjaga di salah satu _display_ pakaian menyahut ramah.

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas lalu kembali menatap cermin, sebelum benar-benar memastikan bahwa itu pakaian yang akan dibelinya. Kemudian kedua iris matanya menangkap salah satu _dress_ wanita. Dia mendekati rak nya lalu mengangkat gaun berbahan lembut dengan warna pastel itu.

Dirinya menimang lalu mengambil pakaian itu dan menunjukkannya kepada si _sales promotion boy,_ "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya dan langsung mendapati tatapan bertanya dari lelaki berpakaian semi-formal itu.

"Itu cantik,"

Baekhyun termangu, merutuk betapa bodohnya dia, demi menghanguskan suasana kikuk yang aneh ia tertawa, "Maksudku, ini untuk seseorang ya."

Baekhyun hendak kembali meletakkan gaun tersebut namun urung dan kembali mendekati si pelayan, "Baiklah, bungkuskan juga sekalian dengan ini." Cicitnya merasa sedikit malu, dan diangguki oleh si pelayan toko.

"Tentu."

Kemudian Baekhyun diarahkan untuk menuju konter pembayaran, sesuai prosedur biasanya ia menerima bungkusan _paperbag-_ nya dan berlalu dari sana. Baekhyun kembali mengitari seisi gedung dan mencari banyak hal termasuk kebutuhan bulanannya di rumah.

Merasa lelah, Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi umum yang tersedia. Dan baru saja dia duduk ada seorang bocah bersama sang ayah duduk disampingnya, itu menjadi hal biasa jika saja sang anak tidak sengaja menumpahkan _ice cream_ di genggamannya hingga mengenai bagian celana jeans Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlonjak dan memekik pelan, lalu buru-buru menghapus sisa eskrim yang sialnya banyak mengenai bagian dari celananya. Mendapati sang anak yang berulah, sang ayah langsung sigap menarik sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ya ampun! Maafkan saya, maafkan saya." Dia berujar dengan nada memelas lalu mengusap ketumpahan eskrim itu di celana Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menelan ludahnya gugup, posisi lelaki itu yang berlutut dan ia yang berdiri membuatnya terkejut. Buru-buru ia menahan tangan sang ayah dari bocah,

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Saya bisa bersihkan sendiri."

"Sungguh maafkan saya. Biarkan saya membantu,"

Dan Baekhyun menahan napasnya kala tanpa sengaja tangan lelaki itu mengenai bagian privasinya, namun ia seolah bertingkah tidak mengenai apapun. Baekhyun langsung mengambil sikap, kali ini ia mencekal tangan pria itu dan mengambil sapu tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh tidak apa-apa. Aku akan lebih nyaman jika membersihkannya sendiri, dan-"

Tanpa sengaja Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada si bocah tadi yang pergi entah kemana, "-lihat anak Anda menghilang!"

Lelaki tadi menoleh dan benar mendapati kebenaran dari perkataan Baekhyun, maka ia langsung berdiri dan menoleh ke seluruh penjuru untuk menangkap keberadaan anaknya. Dia kembali menoleh pada Baekhyun, berkata sungguh menyesal dan membungkuk sopan sebelum bergegas mencari keberadaan sang anak.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, lalu membawa seluruh belanjaannya menuju toilet. Dia perlu membersihkan ini sedikit lagi, lalu bergegas pulang. Sesampainya di toilet, Baekhyun mendesah lega, toilet yang ia masuki cukup sepi. Dia menaruh bawaannya di atas wastafel berbahan granit hitam itu, menarik ke atas kran air dan membasahi sapu tangan milik pria tadi.

Baekhyun hanya membasahi bagian yang terkena tumpahan makanan manis itu agar baunya menghilang lalu menoleh sekilas kala _clearning service_ memasuki toilet. Dia hanya melakukan tugasnya, lalu berdiri disamping Baekhyun untuk membersihkan permukaan kaca dengan alat-alatnya.

Begitu Baekhyun selesai membasuh wajahnya, pintu berdebum pelan meninggalkannya sendiri kembali. Baekhyun mengambil barang belanjaannya lalu hendak keluar dari toilet sebelum matanya menangkap sebuah tulisan di diinding kaca. Matanya menyipit lalu membacanya, yang bertuliskan,

 _See u again._

e)(o

Baekhyun bersiap untuk bertugas kali ini, setelah semalam suntuk memikirkan banyak strategi ia memulai hari ini untuk memasuki tahap; mengamati, sama seperti yang Sehun intruksikan. Dia berpakaian sesuai dengan tema sudah ia tentutan, karena penampilan adalah hal yang turut menunjang dalam melakukan setiap tugas. Seperti contohnya, kemarin ia diharuskan untuk memasuki daerah perjudian kelas para petinggi, maka pakaian yang ia gunakan pun formal untuk menyesuaikan tempat agar tidak terlihat mencolok.

Baekhyun jadi teringat kemarin itu ia diharuskan untuk menjebak seorang wanita cantik yang sangat ahli dalam bermain _poker,_ sama seperti halnya ikan yang diumpan oleh ulat, dia memakannya. Baekhyun tentunya sudah menguasai teknik curang bermain poker yang dilakukan wanita itu.

Maka Baekhyun membalas sama halnya, dan betapa marahnya dia ketika Baekhyun berhasil menerapkan hal serupa. Baekhyun memberi penawaran yang kemudian dengan bodohnya wanita itu terpancing, akhirnya ia Baekhyun arahkan ke sebuah hotel dan ia ditangkap disana oleh divisi yang betugas untuk melanjutkan kasus Baekhyun.

Selebihnya Baekhyun tidak lagi ikut campur tangan, entah mau diapakan mereka, lalu dia menerima bayaran dari Sehun. Bukannya ia tidak berperasaan namun mengetahui catatan kriminal dari setiap korban jebakannya terasa setimpal untuk dilakukan.

"Percayalah ini akan menjadi yang terakhir, tunggu aku."

Terdengar sambungan di seberang sana memutus panggilan sebelum sebuah panggilan sayang ia sematkan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyimpan ponselnya lalu bergegas menuju _Elysion Shooting Club,_ sebuah klub olahraga menembak yang cukup diminati karena lengkapnya fasilitas serta senjata yang menunjang.

Sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah mencari berbagai informasi terkait tempat ini, dan kemarin Sehun dudah mengirimkan data personal dari incarannya, serta ciri-cirinya namun belum bisa menemukan foto dari incaran mereka.

Dan dari ciri-cirinya dia terlihat tinggi, memiliki tato di beberapa tempat dan baru baru ini ia sering berkunjung ke tempat itu. Salah satu lagi yang harus ia waspadai, ialah dia seorang penembak handal. Sebenarnya Baekhyun takut dengan fakta yang satu itu tapi apa boleh buat dia tidak boleh mundur dalam tugasnya dan sejauh ini dia tidak pernah dari setiap tugasnya, lagipula dia sudah memikirkan matang-matang bahwa ini akan menjadi tugas terakhirnya sebelum mengakhiri segala pekerjaan rahasia ini.

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di tempat itu, ia memasuki secara wajar dan merekam segala sudut ruangan di dalam otaknya, tak lama seorang _staff_ bertanya padanya, dan Baekhyun memesan sebuah pistol untuk 35 peluru, karena waktu yang tidak batasi maka Baekhyun sekalian memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk mengawasi setiap pergerakan.

Baekhyun dituntun ke tempat yang disediakan, dan Baekhyun memilih untuk berada di paling pojok sembari memerhatikan dibalik topi hitamnya. Seseorang mengantarkan jenis pistol yang Baekhyun pesan beserta amunisinya, Baekhyun bukanlah baru dalam hal tembak-menembak, dia pernah diberi pelatihan jika suatu saat diperlukan ketika mendesak.

Baekhyun memakai sarung tangannya, sembari melirik ke segala arah. Dia mengisi amunisinya dan mulai membidik. Satu peluru berhasil masuk lingkaran sasarannya, dilanjutkan dengan sesi kedua dan berikut ketiga, sembari menembak Baekhyun sembari mendengarkan para penembak lainnya yang asik bercakap-cakap.

" _Nice shoot,"_

Baekhyun hampir terlonjak ketika suara berat itu mengomentari tembakannya, Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria tinggi dengan senyum menawan menatapnya. Mungkinkah dia? Baekhyun melarikan pandangannya kepada ciri-ciri orang tersebut yang menyerupai dari ciri-ciri yang Sehun berikan.

Namun sayangnya ia memakai _jersey_ yang menutupi tubuhnya, jadi dia tidak bisa melihat benarkah pria ini yang dimaksud Sehun. Jika benar itu dia, mengapa dia menghampiri Baekhyun?

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali memasukkan peluru, "Terima kasih."

Si pria itu sekarang berdiri di sampingnya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau butuh bantuan?"

"Ya?" Baekhyun membeo, tidak mengerti.

Lelaki itu terkekeh, "Kau tentu tidak mengerti, karena aku belum mengatakannya."

Baekhyun semakin dibuat tidak mengerti, lalu dia menyodorkan tangannya, "Kenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol. Aku salah satu staff disini, aku bisa mengajarkan kau menggunakan _shotgun, sniper,_ dan lainnya jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham sekarang, dia kira tadi apa. Maka ia menyambut uluran tangan besar Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatapnya lalu meremas singkat jemari Baekhyun sebelum melepaskannya.

Baekhyun menatap jemarinya, merasa seperti disengat sesuatu saat berjabatan dengan lelaki asing ini.

"Kau mau ku ajarkan cara menembak memakai pistol hanya dengan satu tangan?" Chanyeol menawarkan, dan Baekhyun masih mendengar setiap perkataan Chanyeol mengenai kiatnya.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau bergabung saja menjadi anggota? Kami menyediakan kelas menembak setiap tiga kali seminggu, dan juga-"

"Mengapa kau menhampiriku diantara pengunjung lainnya?" tanya Baekhyun _to the point,_ merasa sanksi sekaligus penasaran.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau sungguh ingin tahu?"

"Ya,"

Chanyeol menarik topi yang Baekhyun kenakan, sehingga surai _pinkish-_ nya kelihatan dengan jelas, ah sial dia lupa mengganti warna rambutnya yang mencolok itu.

" _You beautiful hair make me remember somethin'."_

Baekhyun tertegun, rambutnya? Ada apa dengan rambutnya? Dia hendak bertanya kembali namun getaran disakunya terlalu penting untuk diabaikan. Dan benar itu Sehun yang menghubunginya.

" _Perubahan rencana Baekhyun, cepat kembali."_

Selesai Sehun mengkomandonya, Baekhyun kembali ke menemui Chanyeol, "Boleh aku minta kembali topi ku?" Tanya Baekhyun sopan, dan Chanyeol menyerahkannya kepada si lelaki mungil itu.

Baekhyun sebenarnya hendak menanyakan sesuatu namun urung, jadi dia hanya menatap ragu Chanyeol dan memilih berlalu dari sana, sebelum Chanyeol mencekal tangannya dan berujar sesuatu yang tidak asing,

"Kita akan berjumpa lagi."

e)(o

Setelah menjumpai Sehun di tempat yang lelaki itu inginkan, ia diberitahu banyak informasi lagi mengenai si target. Baekhyun pun pulang dan kembali mentelaah informasi yang Sehun berikan.

Loey.

Begitu namanya, dia memiliki keturunan darah campuran dan merupakan seorang pembunuh bayaran!

Astaga, Baekhyun tidak menyangka. Dan diketahui bahwa ia memiliki banyak relasi menyangkut persenjataan _illegal,_ dan ini bisa berupa ancaman bagi negara. Memang benar, badan rahasia yang menaungi Baekhyun ini bukan bagian dari polisi. Mereka memang menangkap kejahatan tapi juga menangkap keuntungan yang bisa diperoleh secara bersamaan dari si oknum _criminal._ Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana detailnya, yang pasti ia hanya diberi misi dan segera menyelesaikannya.

Dan sekarang, dia berhadapan pada orang yang rumit. Ini mungkin menjadi tantangan tapi Baekhyun masih menyayangi nyawanya jika dijadikan taruhan. Sebersit kata menyerah lewat dalam pikirannya, namun perkataan Sehun akan menawarkan bahwa gaji kali 2 kali lipat lebih besar membuatnya urung.

Dan Sehun memberi solusi yang cukup nyeleneh dari biasanya, jatuh cinta. Awalnya ini terdengar konyol namun Sehun menjelaskan bahwa jika Baekhyun berhasil membuat ia memiliki kelemahan maka saat itu juga mereka bisa mengambilnya.

Karena lawan kali ini cukup serius, dia hampir tidak memiliki celah. Baekhyun _dilemma,_ harus bagaimana? Sementara dia yang tidak boleh melibatkan perasaan malah berbalik melawan menggunakannya sebagai senjata.

Lagipula mana mungkin pria yang telah menghabiskan banyak jeritan korban mengenal yang namanya jatuh cinta, yang ada malah Baekhyun mungkin dijadikan korban selanjutnya.

"Aishh! Bagaiamana ini?" rutuknya frustasi.

e)(o

Baekhyun memilih bersembunyi saat itu, dia hanya menatap dari kejauhan bagaimana tindak tanduk dari Loey, atau sebut saja Chanyeol karena ia juga tidak tahu yang mana nama asli pria itu. Semua direkamnya selama enam hari berturut-turut, sembari memikirkan solusi lain mengatasinya.

Beruntung Chanyeol belum memilih berpindah lokasi, jadi dia masih bisa mengawasinya, hingga hari ketujuh dia tak menemukan solusi lain selain rencana Sehun, dan Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk kembali datang. Lelaki itu tengah asik mengobrol santai dengan temannya.

"Hey, kau datang kembali."

Chanyeol mengingatnya, dan Baekhyun yakin mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan di ingat sebagai korban lelaki itu selanjutnya. Ya, ampun apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Y-ya kita berjumpa kembali." Baekhyun menggaruk belakang kepalannya, dan berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin.

"Kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku?"

"Yang mana?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Menjadi kekasihku, mungkin?"

"Apa?!" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, dan Chanyeol terkekeh bersama teman-temannya. Lelaki itu menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan turun dari kursinya.

"Ikut aku," titahnya, dan Baekhyun hanya mengekorinya.

"Pendaftarannya di sebelah sini." Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun lembaran formulir bagi yang ingin ikut mendaftar di kelas menembak. Baekhyun kembali meragu namun sudah di putuskannya bahwa dia harus melanjutkan ini sampai akhir, dan dia berharap nyawanya masih aman sampai saat itu tiba.

"Byun Baek-hyun." Ejanya lalu menyimpan formulir itu, dia kembali menyodorkan tangannya sebagai sambutan.

"Selamat bergabung di Elyxion Shooting Club, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatapnya, mata itu terlihat teduh dan nyaman tidak tercium sedikitpun aroma khas seorang oenjahat dari pria ini, dia merasa bahwa pria ini sangatlah normal dan...senyumannya cukup manis.

Baekhyun menggeleng, apa yang barusan dia pikirkan? Dia tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa foto-foto yang Sehun tunjukkan padanya itu benar bahwa dia si pembunuh bayaran. Namun apa iya seseorang sekejam itu bisa bersikap begitu ramah seperti saat sekarang ini?

Kamuflase Byun, kamuflase!

Banyak sandiwara dimana-mana, jadi jangan terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan. Baekhyun berdehem singkat sebelum menyambut uluran tangan hangat Chanyeol yang begitu pas melingkupi jemari lentiknya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir," ungkap Chanyeol dengan senyumannya yang seolah mengartikan sesuatu. Baekhyun ingin menyela namun tangannya sudah di tarik lebih dulu oleh Chanyeol menuju suatu tempat.

e)(o

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, tentunya Baekhyun masih dalam masa bertugasnya. Dia masih melaporkan gerak-gerik Chanyeol kepada Sehun. Dan mulai mencurigai jika sepertinya bukan Chanyeol sosok dibalik pembunuh bernama Loey.

Sehun mencerna semua informasi Baekhyun dan mengatakan untuk terus mengawasinya, nanti saat waktunya tiba dia akan diberi misi baru.

Baekhyun menyanggupinya dan tidak melewatkan bahwa Chanyeol itu lumayan _friendly_ , sudah banyak informasi yang ia ketahui seperti ia mempunyai keluarga jauh disana. Begitu pun ketika Baekhyun menyinggung tentang seorang pembunuh bayaran yang handal, respon Chanyeol pun biasa, malah ia mempunyai ketertarikan juga mengenai pembunuh bayaran.

"Ah apa kau pernah mencoba _shotgun*_ Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, dan Chanyeol mengembang senyum lima jarinya. "Ayo, ikut aku!"

Baekhyun entah mengapa kali itu bisa sesantai biasanya, melihat senyum Chanyeol ia jadi merasa nyaman walaupun seharusnya Baekhyun tetap berjaga-jaga. Bisa saja Chanyeol memanipulasinya.

Baekhyun diajak Chanyeol ke tempat biasa mereka berlatih, ia meminta Baekhyun menunggu sembari ia mengambil _shotgun_ miliknya.

"Ini dia, salah satu benda yang paling kusayang."

Baekhyun mengamati benda itu, dan Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mendekat dan coba memegangnya.

"Mari kita coba, apakah dia masih menjadi _sehebat dulu."_ Chanyeol berkata penuh arti, namun sayang Baekhyun tidak terlalu menangkap pembicaraannya.

"Kau ingin mencoba lebih dulu?" tawar Chanyeol yang diangguki Baekhyun semangat, tampaknya ia tertarik dengan salah satu senjata jenis itu.

"Ini akan sedikit berat, aku akan membantumu menaruhnya di posisi yang benar."

Chanyeol berdiri di belakang Baekhyun sementara tangannya, membawa Baekhyun untuk memegang di titik-titik tertentu. "Nah ya bagus, letakkan jemarimu disini."

Chanyeol mengarahkan jemari Baekhyun di bawah pelatuknya, " _Omo!_ Jarimu lentik sekali Baek, tampaknya kau tidak cocok memegang benda seperti ini." Komentarnya yang langsung disambut tawa oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa aku sudah sering mendengarnya, jadi menurutmu aku cocoknya memegang apa?"

"Kau cocoknya tidak memegang sesuatu yang berat, seperti mengurus bayi kita contohnya."

Baekhyun menginjak kaki Chanyeol, "Apa-apaan kau ini? Gini-gini aku masih lelaki tahu!"

Baekhyun membalas guyonan Chanyeol, yang alhasil menarik kekehan lelaki itu semakin lebar, "Ah masa? Mana coba buktikan padaku, kau benar-benar lelaki atau tidak."

Dan Baekhyun tertawa sebelum menyikut perut lelaki itu yang kebetulan masih berada di belakangnya, "Serius Chanyeol!"

" _Okay, okay calm down Baekhyunee."_

Baekhyun menahan senyumannya agar tidak mengulas cukup lebar, karena demi apa lelaki barusan menyebut namanya cukup manis. Dan dia entah untuk alasan apa menyukainya.

Chanyeol menaikkan _shotgun-_ nya kembali kedepan bahu kanan Baekhyun, "Jadi sekarang kau tinggal letakkan jemarimu disini, lalu jangan lututmu disejajarkan depan lebar posisi bahumu." Baekhyun mengikuti petunjuk Chanyeol dan memasang posisi hampir serupa dengan posisi kuda-kuda.

"Begini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ahh jangan lupa pipimu tempelkan di gagang senapannya Baekhyun. Sejajarkan tatapanmu pada arah bidikan senapan."

"Seperti ini?" Baekhyun menaruh pandangannya pada titik fokus bidikan dia atas senjata yang cukup panjang itu.

"Ya seperti itu, kau sudah membidiknya?" Baekhyun bergumam pelan, lalu terdengar Chanyeol memasukkan amunisi di sisi samping _shotgun_ -nya.

"Usahakan tarik secara perlahan pelatuknya, dan jangan tutup matanya karena jika melakukannya tekanan yang dihasilkan senjata ini malah menekan kuat bahumu dan kau juga bisa kehilangan fokusmu, megerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap setiap arahan yang Chanyeol berikan, walaupun awalnya ia agak sedikit takut.

"Oke, tarik pelatuknya ketika kau rasa bidikannya sudah seimbang."

Dorr!

Hentakannya sama seperti yang Chanyeol katakan, dan untungnya itu tidak terlalu sakit karena Chanyeol berada disana. Membantunya menetralisir. Baekhyun menurunkan senjatanya dan memberikannya kepada Chanyeol. Dia berlari mengamati papan tembakannya, dan lihat dia hampir menyentuh kata sempurna.

"Chanyeol, astaga mengapa kau tidak mengenalkannya lebih awal dariku?" tanya Baekhyun gemas ditambah raut gembiranya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku bahkan baru mau bertanya, apakah kau merasa sakit?"

"Tidak, sama sekali. Awalnya aku hampir ingin menutup mataku tapi kau benar aku bisa kehilangan fokus jika melakukannya."

"Baguslah, mari kita berlatih lagi lain kali." Chanyeol mengusak surai Baekhyun, membuat pria yang lebih mungil tertegun.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku suka rambut pinkish mu itu," ujar Chanyeol tulus dan kembali menebar senyum.

"Ayo, kita makan di luar!"

Sembari menyimpan kembali _shotgun_ miliknya ke tempat semula. Sementara Baekhyun masih setiap dalam keterdiamannya. Sampai Chanyeol selesai berkemas ia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Ya! Ya, tunggu."

e)(o

Malam itu Baekhyun pulang dengan perasaan baru menyergap dirinya, seperti sebuah perasaan hangat yang tak dikenal. Sekalipun asing, namun itu menyenangkan, tadi dia menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Chanyeol.

Dimulai dari makan disebuah restoran cepat saji, lalu Chanyeol mengajaknya beradu ketangkasan di _game center,_ dan terakhir menikmati malam sejuk di sungai Han. Tu-tunggu! Apakah ini termasuk kategori kencan?

Ya apum pipinya kembali memanas, ada apa dengannya?

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun sampai di apartmentnya, dan saat itu juga Sehun kembali menghubunginya. Dia meminta Baekhyun datang ke sebuah café yang terletak tidak jauh dari sini.

"Apa kau baru pulang?"

Pertanyaan Sehun cukup lucu terdengar, bagaikan seorang Ayah yang menanyai kabar kepulangan putrinya yang demikian larut. Putri? Ya ampun pemikirannya!

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya, lalu duduk di depan Sehun. Baekhyun mengamati sekeliling, "Tidak apa, memilih tempat seterbuka ini?" tukasnya mengacu pada keadaan sekitar yang cukup ramai dipadati para pemuda-pemudi.

Sehun mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak membawa informasi yang cukup serius Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tidak masalah lagipula terkadang ia juga agak takut jikalau terus berjumpa dengan Sehun dalam keadaan tempat yang tertutup.

"Atasanku memberi pesan padamu untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini."

"Tapi aku masih punya waktu tiga minggu lagi bukan?" Sehun menggeleng lalu menyesap kopinya,

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang harus kuberitahu padamu Baekhyun. Namun sebelum itu, bagaimana perkembangan Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sembari berpikir kondisi seperti apa yang harus ia laporkan pada Sehun, "Sejauh ini masih sama seperti yang aku laporkan, dia tidak terlihat mencolok dan sangat santai." _Bahkan dia mengajakku kencan tadi, ugh._

"Menurutmu apa benar dia adalah _Loey_?"

Pertanyaan serupa yang kerap muncul dibenak Baekhyun ketika setiap waktu ia menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol. Dia merasa bahwa lelaki itu hanyalah lelaki biasa pada umumnya, tidak terdeteksi sama sekali bau pembunuh ada didalam dirinya. Entah mungkin karena ia terlalu pandai bersandiwara atau apa yang ia khawatirkan sebenarnya tidaklah benar adanya?

"Aku mempertanyakan hal serupa,"

Sehun mengangguk paham, "Oke Baekhyun kau sudah melakukannya semampumu. Jika lawan yang kita incar terlalu licin maka kita harus kembali merundingkannya. Atasanku akan menemuimu besok, bersiaplah."

"Maksudmu, Mr. Kris? _"_

"Ya, kau tentu siap bukan?" Baekhyun sebenarnya meragu, karena ia belum pernah bersitatap langsung oleh petinggi pemilik agen yang di naunginya. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia akan mengatakan segalanya yang ia ketahui besok mengenai Park Chanyeol.

e)(o

Siang itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah mencoba senapan angin yang berbobot sekitar 3 kiloan, maka mereka hanya perlu mengaturnya diatas meja yang disediakan.

"Nah, aku sudah memasukkan amunisinya. Cobalah."

Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang tersedia dan mulai memegang kendali senapannya, karena lagi-lagi Baekhyun salah dalam mengambil posisi maka Chanyeol mendekatinya dan hampir membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati lelaki itu tiba-tiba di belakang, nyaris persis seperti kemarin namun kali ini bedanya ia dalam posisi duduk.

"Yang benar itu begini Baek,"

Deg!

Baekhyun yakin saat itu juga jantungnya kembali terasa hampir meloncat keluar. Dia menelan ludah gugup dan tangannya sedikit gemetar kala detak jantungnya tidak bisa ia atur. Bagaimana pun juga ia belum terbiasa dengan hembusan nafas berat Chanyeol menyentuh lehernya, memberi perasaan hangat itu kembali dalam jumlah yang tak terkalkulasi, serta remasan tangannya melingkupi jemarinya ketika memegang kendali dari senapan di hadapannnya.

"A-ah, be-begitu."

Dan tanpa harus Baekhyun ketahui lelaki yang tengah merangkap tubuhnya dari belakang itu mengulas senyum geli karena mendapati sang 'incaran' merona. Ya ampun! Dia tampak seperti domba yang jika melenceng sedikit saja bisa _habis_ di tangannya!

"Posisinya sudah pas lalu kokang disini, dan tarik pelatuknya." Titah Chanyeol mengintruksi Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun hanya bergeming maka itu semakin menarik minat Chanyeol untuk kembali menggoda si mungil agar segera sadar.

"Tunggu apalagi Baekhyun?" bisiknya yang refleks membuat Baekhyun langsung menarik pelatuk dari senapannya tanpa membidik terlebih dahulu papan sasaran dari tembakannya.

Dorr!

Dan amunisinya meleset menemui titik papan, nyaris hampir keluar batas. Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu melepas rengkuhannya. Baekhyun menganga, setengah malu dan juga lega dalam bersamaan.

"Berlatihlah lebih banyak dariku."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Ya, dan kau si sombong Park Chanyeol."

Ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu mendapati Chanyeol tengah mempersiapkan senjatanya, setelah memasukkan peluru lelaki itu lalu mengarahkan _revolver-_ nya hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan. Diperhatikan sedemikian jeli oleh Baekhyun nyatanya tak membuat ia gugup layaknya lelaki mungil itu rasakan barusan.

Chanyeol membidik sasarannya lalu menoleh pada si cantik yang kebetulan berdiri cukup dekat dengannya, tengah menanti tembakan Chanyeol yang nyaris tidak pernah menyentuh kata gagal untuk menemui titik tepat sasarannya. Dan sial! Baekhyun merutuk ia mengulas senyum begitu tampan sampai...

Dorr!

...bagaimana bisa dia? Menciumnya saat itu juga?!

Baekhyun tersadar di detik kelima dan refleks mundur selangkah dari Chanyeol, matanya terbelalak kaget dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi memasang senyumnya.

"Kau terkejut?" Dia meletakkan senjatanya, lalu melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang termangu dengan jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku," Chanyeol berujar setengah memelas lalu kembali memperlebar senyumannya. Lalu ia mengernyit lucu dengan bola mata besarnya itu,

"Baek? Baekhyunnee?"

"Ya?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berhenti mengibaskan tangannya.

"Soal tadi aku—"

Telunjuk Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk berhenti berbicara lebih lanjut, "Ti-tidak apa, j-jangan dibahas lagi,"

"Sungguh?"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalannya ke satu sisi, berusaha menatap Baekhyun yang memilih berpaling darinya, "Ya..." cicit Baekhyun, pipinya seperti di rebus, benar-benar panas.

"Sungguh-sungguh tidak apa?"

"Ya! Ya! Chanyeol—"

"Jangan menoleh Byun, jika kau tidak ingin mendapatkannya untuk kedua kali," Kembali jantungnya berdegup kian kencang, Chanyeol bisa dirasakannya begitu dekat di depan wajahnya, bisikannya pun tak kalah membuatnya merinding sekaligus meledak dalam sebuah perasaan yang berusaha ia ingkari.

Maka untuk sekali saja, biarkan Baekhyun merasakannya kembali. Sebuah kehangatan yang tercipta dari kesemuan yang tidak tahu kapan bisa kembali ia rasakan. Ia berbalik dan menarik Chanyeol dalam sebuah persatuan bibir yang mengejutkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum di dalamnya, tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan yang membuncah kala Baekhyun yang lebih dulu memulainya. Mereka saling berpagutan cukup lama, dan Baekhyun melepasnya ketika merasakan oksigen benar-benar menipis di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol kembali mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun, sebelum kembali berdiri tegak. Baekhyun mengipasi wajahnya yang semula terasa direbus maka sekarang terasa seperti di bakar.

"Apa disini, tidak memiliki pendingin ruangan?" ujarnya berbasa-basi dan berlalu dari sana.

Namun sebelum Baekhyun merencanakan untuk kabur Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menarik lengannya untuk kemudian ia sembunyika di dada bidangnya.

Tangannya bergerak mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun, "Jam 8 malam, aku jemput di apartment-mu, apakah kau punya waktu saat itu tiba?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk tak kentara dibalik dekapan hangat Chanyeol, tanpa harus repot-repot mendeteksi adanya sebuah keanehan dibalik perkataannya.

e)(o

Untungnya pertemuanya dengan atasan Sehun diadakan sore ini, Sehun yang mengabarinya tadi pagi maka ia bisa dengan mudah menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bersiap dalam stelan jas formalnya dan tanpa harus berlama-lama berangkat menuju tempat yang di alamatkan Sehun.

Tentunya ia dijemput, begitu sampai disana Baekhyun keluar dari _limousine_ yang ia tumpangi, sebuah tempat yang kurang Baekhyun ketahui seperti apa isinya. Awalnya para pengawal Kris menuntunnya ke sebuah bar, lalu mereka melewati banyak gadis-gadis seksi berpakaian minim menuju sebuah lift yang tersedia, dan disana Baekhyun disuguhkan oleh berjejer pintu kamar layaknya hotel.

Sebuah pintu berkusen rumit dibukakan untuknya hanya dalam sebuah gesekan _card,_ Baekhyun memasuki dengan langkah pelan namun terdengar tegas, disana ada beberapa orang berpakaian formal seperti dirinya, mereka sebagian duduk di meja yang tersedia sembari menerima tuangan wine dari para petugas, serta ada juga yang bercumbu dengan gadis-gadis berpakaian seksi.

Baekhyun mencari keberadaan Sehun, namun ia tidak menemukannya.

"Mencariku, eh?" dan dia disana memberi sebuah tepukan di pundak Baekhyun,

"Mari kita langsung bertemu Mr. Kris,"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Sehun menuntunnya ke sebuah ruangan. Ia mengetuk tiga kali sebelum membuka ruangan itu.

"Ah...kau sudah sampai rupanya." Begitu pula Sehun yang membungkuk hormat pun Baekhyun lakukan.

"Duduklah," lelaki yang tampaknya memasuki usia pertengahan tiga puluh itu menyuruh pelayan menuangkan wine dan dia yang didampingin asistennya.

"Irene, tolong mapnya bawa kemari." Perempuan itu menyerahkan dokumen berwarna hitam kepada Kris yang langsung diberi tatapan meneliti darinya.

"Kau yang menangani kasus _Loey_ kan?"

"Ya, benar."

Kris mendesah tidak puas lalu kembali menyerahkan dokumen itu ke tangan Irene, asistennya. Kacamatanya yang bertengger di atas hidungnya ia lepaskan sembari menerawang.

"Dia sebenarnya anak dari kakakku yang sudah meninggal." Kris membuka cerita, "Namun sayangnya keberadaannya sungguh sulit dicari, hingga kita kembali menemukan nya disana. Eksistensinya kerap berubah, dan sepertinya laporan darimu yang ku dapatkan dari Sehun adalah sebuah ketidaksesuaian."

Lelaki itu memangku tangannya, "Dan dari foto yang terus kau berikan menguatkanku berkata sepertinya itu dia, namun juga bukan dia."

Perkataan Kris sedikit membingungkan dan Baekhyun memilih untuk tetap diam dan kembali mendengar dengan seksama sama halnya Sehun disampingnya.

"Aku ingin melepasnya dan merasa ini tidak perlu kembali di tangani."

Dan itu sebuah kelegaan entah mengapa menjadi hal yang patut Baekhyun syukuri, sepertinya benar dugaannya, bahwa Chanyeol tidaklah berbahaya atau dia bukanlah _Loey_ yang mereka maksud. Dengan begini dia rasa dia masih bisa memperpanjang hubungan yang baru dimulainya dengan lelaki itu, ahh ia sudah tidak sabar ingin berjumpa dengannya.

"Namun ada satu hal yang sangat aku kenal darinya, saat kecil ia tidak memiliki banyak teman lalu hubungan kedua orangtuanya memburuk saat ia beranjak remaja. Dan pertengkaran mengerikan datang dari kedua orang tuanya yang semakin menjadi, entah apa yang merasuki si bajingan itu hingga berani menancapkan pisau dijantung kakakku."

Baekhyun tertergun, "Dan Loey melihat semuanya, dan kau tahu apa yang selanjutnya ia lakukan?"

Hening.

"Ia malah berlari ke kamarnya, mengambil pistol yang entah bagaimana teknisnya bisa ada disana. Dia menembak ayahnya sendiri bahkan tembakannya akurat menghunus jantungnya langsung."

Baekhyun menelan ludah, berbeda dengan Sehun yang senantiasa berwajar datar. "Dan setelah itu ia menghilang, dan sempat tertangkap olehku kembali namun kepribadiannya banyak berubah. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan detailnya." Kris mengusap wajahnya.

"Dan ketika aku mendapatkan eksistensinya, aku sengaja tidak ikut campur tangan langsung menghadapinya karena aku takut ia bisa kembali menghilang."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan julukannya yang disebut 'Pembunuh Bayaran' itu?" Baekhyun memberanikan untuk bertanya.

"Dan itulah akibat dari depresi serta traumanya, seharusnya ia di tangkap dan di rehabilitasi sebelum berubah menjadi semakin parah, namun kami terlambat dia ternyata sangat gesit dalam melarikan diri. Ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk menjadi seorang penjahat tak berhati."

Namun itu berbeda sekali dengan perlakuan Chanyeol kepadanya, dia bahkan menciumnya siang tadi, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang tak berhati bisa melakukan hal romantis seperti itu?

" _Psycho,_ mungkin itulah manifestasi yang ia tuai dari perlakuan kejam belasan tahun ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Seringkali ia tertangkap membunuh targetnya dengan meninggalkan pesan-pesan tertentu bernada sama."

Dan juga Chanyeol mengatakan padanya bahwa ia masih mempunyai keluarga yang jauh disana.

"Entahlah hanya sebatas ini yang bisa ku beritahu padamu Baekhyun, kita belum tahu pasti apakah benar dia Park Chanyeol adalah Loey yang ku cari."

"Permisi tuan," Irene yang semula tenang berdiri di samping Kris menyela setelah sebelumnya ia menerima telepon. Dia berbisik pelan pada Kris. Kris sedikit terkejut membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun saling bertukar pandangan.

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi siang aku mendengar kabar dari salah satu mata-mataku di Amerika mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang terlihat seperti Loey menuju sebuah rumah lama yang dulu menjadi tempatnya tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya, mereka belum benar-benar yakin namun baru saja kembali ku dengar bahwa seseorang kerabat dari Ayahnya meninggal karena di tembak."

Baekhyun mencerna semua informasi ini, dia tidak tahu harus berbahagia entah itu karena Chanyeol yang kemungkinan 80% bukanlah Loey, ataupun bersedih karena ternyata nyawa manusia bisa menjadi sebegitu mudahnya bagi mereka yang bertangan dingin.

"Baiklah Baekhyun, Sehun kalian boleh pergi aku akan menyelidiki ini kembali."

Sehun berdiri di ikuti Baekhyun, mereka membungkuk hormat sebelum berpamitan. Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya dan ia masih punya waktu satu jam lagi sebelum berjumpa dengan Chanyeol. Sehun telah lebih dulu mendahului dan Baekhyun mengekori, namun langkah Baekhyun di interupsi Kris.

"Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun kembali berpaling dan menatap atasannya itu, "Berhati-hatilah, kita masih belum mengetahui yang mana dan berada dimana sosok Loey itu. Aku berterimakasih kau sangat berjasa dalam setiap misi yang kau tempuh,"

Baekhyun mengulas senyumnya, "Yang saya lakukan bukanlah apa-apa."

Dan Kris berjalan mendekatinya, "Aku memperingatimu Baekhyun, sebaiknya menjauhlah dahulu dari Park Chanyeol. Sampai semua ini jelas."

Baekhyun terdiam, dia bingung harus menjawab disaat buncahan kesemangatannya dalam menjumpai Chanyeol tinggal di depan mata namun ia malah di berikan peringatan seperti ini, bukankah sudah jelas bahwa Chanyeol itu bukan Loey? Lalu mengapa mereka masih mengkhawatirkan perihal tersebut?

"Karena sebuah kejahatan bisa menjadi sebuah motivasi yang menguntungkan jika kau pandai menempatkannya. Sama seperti perusahaan kita ini dan juga cara kau yang unik itu bisa menjadi salah satu agen rahasia ini."

Deg!

Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya dengan bahasa Kris yang terlampau gambling. Pria itu terkekeh lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun dan menepuk pundak lelaki mungil itu.

"Intinya berwaspadalah, jangan terlalu lama bermain api jika kau tidak ingin terbakar." Semuanya membuat Baekhyun kembali _dilemma_ dengan semua perkataan tersirat mereka.

e)(o

Baekhyun sudah sampai di kediamannya lima belas menit yang lalu. Entah kenapa jantungnya bertalu untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia artikan, seperti janji Chanyeol lelaki itu akan datang mungkin sekitaran dua puluh menit lagi.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lalu meletakkan cangkir berisi susu hangat itu, suasana sedang dingin dan Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya, niatnya hanya ingin membersihkan seprai ranjangnnya yang sedikit berantakan, lalu matanya menangkap _paperbag_ yang tiga bulan lalu ia beli, disana terdapat satu baju kemeja yang ia beli dan satu lagi gaun berwarna pastel. Ah ini adalah hadiah yang akan dia berikan kepada adiknya yang akan berulang tahun tak lama lagi.

Namun ada yang menarik perhatian lainnya di dalam paperbag itu, sebuah sapu tangan? Baekhyun tidak ingat ia pernah mempunyai sapu tangan ini, dia membalik sapu tangan itu dan mendapati sebuah tulisan miring berbahasa inggris yang dicetak di sudut kiri sapu tangan.

 _See u again._

Begitu pesannya, dan Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa maksudnya ini semua. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali meletakkan sapu tangan itu dan mengambil baju barunya tersebut untuk ia gunakan saat bertemu Chanyeol nanti,

Karena masih baru maka Baekhyun mencabut _price list_ nya dan mendapati sebuah tulisan juga ditulis menggunakan spidol merah dibaliknya, dan kalimatnya bernada sama!

Baekhyun terlihat pucat dan semakin kebingungan apa maksud dari ini? Mengapa bisa bersamaan juga!

Ting Tong!

Bel nya berbunyi dan Baekhyun tanpa kembali ambil pusing langsung mengenakan kemeja itu sebagai pelapis kedua dari kaosnya, ia menghampiri _intercom_ dan benar bahwa itu Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Baekhyun menarik napas lalu menghembuskannnya, berharap bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya,

Dia mengambil _coat_ yang tergantung di _coatrocks_ lalu memakai sepatunya, Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan sebuah kopi panas dan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Aku membawa mobil kau tahu!" serunya bersemangat sembari berjalan riang disamping Baekhyun. Dia banyak bercerita hal yang kurang Baekhyun tangkap, karena sesungguhnya hatinya tengah terganggu dengan pecahan memori yang tak bisa ia satukan menjadi sebuah petunjuk.

Chanyeol mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke _namsan tower,_ lalu menjumpai beberapa outlet yang ramai akan pengunjung dan juga banyak hal lainnya.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun? Apa kau sakit?" Chanyeol hendak memeriksa suhu tubuh Baekhyun namun refleks lelaki itu malah langsung menghindarinya entah karena apa.

Chanyeol terlihat sedih, dan Baekhyun merutuki betapa bodohnya sikapnya. Apa dia mencurigai Chanyeol, "Jika kau mau pulang, aku bisa mengantarkanmu sekarang."

Baekhyun menoleh, dan mendapati lelaki itu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dalam wajah murung, Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah, ia menyentuh tangan Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu hendak menarik _persenelling_ mobilnya, "Tidak aku tidak apa, maaf soal yang tadi. Aku hanya sedang tidak fokus."

"Tidak apa aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"

"Antarkan aku ke _Elysion Shooting Club."_

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, "Untuk apa kesana malam-malam begini?"

"Aku...aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Cicit Baekhyun sedikit terbata.

"Kau yakin semalam ini?" Baekhyun menggangguk mantap menatap lurus mata bulat Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, tapi kita tidak akan lama disana. " Dan entah untuk mengapa nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar aneh di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meremas dadanya, terasa seperti tercekik sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Akhirnya mereka sampai disana dan suasana sudah sangat sepi, Baekhyun turun dari mobil lebih dulu diikuti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya dan Chanyeol terlihat kewalahan mengikutinya, namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, "Chanyeol bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sebentar, aku ingin ke toilet."

"Aku akan mengantarmu dan berjaga di pintu."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Tolong tunggu disini atau pergilah ke suatu tempat."

Tanpa menunggu balasan Chanyeol, Baekhyun bergegas dalam langkahnya. Untungnya letak toilet berdekatan dengan tempat biasa mereka bermain, Baekhyun berbelok kesana ke tempat itu, tempat dimana Chanyeol menyimpan _shotgun-_ nya. Dengan jantung berdegup kencang Baekhyun membuka raknya dan tidak mendapati senjata itu berada disana.

Selanjutnya listrik tiba-tiba padam, Baekhyun terkejut dan terdengar sebuah langkah dari kegelapan mendekatinya, "Baekhyun kau kah itu? Sedang apa disana?"

Suara Chanyeol menggema dalam kegelapan, tangan Baekhyun bergetar dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipisnya dan membasahi kedua telapak tangannya. Tangannya hendak meraih senjata itu namun kakinya seolah mengkhianatinya untuk berdiri dengan baik.

Bukk!

Dan dia terpleset jatuh, "Aigoo! Hati-hati Baekhyunee, apa kau terluka?"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, dia hampir menangis dengan keras. Chanyeol benar-benar si psikopat itu! Ya ampun seharusnya ia mendengarkan perkataan Kris dan Sehun.

"Kau menerima pesan-pesanku sayang? Ah kau pasti menerimanya bukan? Dan juga baju itu terlihat cocok untukmu." Selanjutnya Chanyeol mengekeh kejam diantara kegelapan.

Baekhyun mengingatnya! Seorang pelayan di Department Store, dia adalah Chanyeol!

"Ahh aku rasa kau lebih manis dari Ice cream yang kuruh tumpahkan oleh Jackson."

Dan lelaki yang menggandeng anak yang memakan Ice cream lalu menumpahkannya pada celanannya.

"Lalu apakah pesan ku buat di kaca kau baca dengan jelas Baekhyun?" dan terakhir _office boy_ itu!

Baekhyun hendak berlari ke suatu arah namun sebuah cekalan di tangannya telah menjadi pertanda seperti apa akhir hidup Byun Baekhyun malam ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."

"Akhhh!"

"Okay! Cut!"

Lampu kembali menyala dan para kru kembali berlalu lalang, "Terimakasih atas kerja sama kalian, semuanya bagus. Aku puas." Sutradara Lee, menjabat tangan Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol. Kemudian kedua actor itu membungkuk sopan kepada para kru yang menyapa. Akhirnya film ini selesai, mereka hanya perlu menunggu hasil akhir terbentuknya film bergenre _Thriller Romance_ itu di rilis.

"Yeol, akhirnya selesai juga."

"Tentu sayang," Chanyeol menarik tangan sang kekasih untuk ia gandeng kemudian keluar dari lokasi syuting.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Baek!" Dan Baekhyun terlihat berpura pura takut, "Ah benarkah?" tanyanya imut.

"Membunuhmu sampai tak bisa berjalan maksudnya."

"Dasar mesum!"

"Ahahaha."

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	38. 37-TURTLE VIOLA AND MEMORIES-BRINABAEK

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **TURTLE, VIOLA AND MEMORIES**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 _Maeumeul dul gotdo eopgo deo gal gotdo eomneun_

 _Seulpeun geobugi han mari_

 _Sangcheoga manha neo honjaseo_

 _Maeil oeropge sumneun geon_

 _Neoreul jikil su eopgo deo sarangdo eomneun_

 _Nae gaseum apeun iyagi_

 _Jogeum neujeodo joha_

 _Han georeum han georeum cheoncheoni ._

 **Seoul, Korea Selatan**

" Baekhyunee , baekhyunee !"

Atensi Baekhyun pada lagu yang sedang ia nikmati teralihkan oleh seorang wanita cantik berkuncir kuda yang memanggil manggil namanya dengan ribut sambil membawa setumpuk kado cantik yang sudah dipastikan miliknya.

" Ada apa noona ? " Baekhyun menggeser duduknya di sofa, memberi ruang untuk yoona duduk disebelahnya. Matanya dengan cermat mengamati bagaimana wanita berumur 27 tahun itu menyusun nyusun hadiah untuknya di meja, kemudian menatapnya tajam seolah dia telah melakukan kesalahan.

"Mwoya ?"

Yoona bergeming, namun sorot matanya berubah menjadi sendu.

" ya! Katakan sesuatu , aku takkan mengerti kalau kau diam saja Noona!" Baekhyun mendesak heboh.

" Baekhyunee, aku akan menikah dengan Sehun."

Jawab Yoona , raut wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan yang dalam.

" Selamat kalau memang begitu, omong – omong ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu."

Ucapnya datar yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan di keningnya.

"Yaa! Apa apaan reaksimu itu?! Aku akan menikah, dan itu berarti mungkin aku akan berhenti jadi manajermu, Baekhyuneee! Tidakkah kau tau bahwa itu berat untukku!" Yoona berujar kesal tanpa menghentikan jitakannya di kepala Baekhyun.

" kau tidak akan berhenti Noona, Sehun hyung mengizinkanmu tetap bekerja untukku."

" Ha? Kapan dia mengatakan nya? Dimana?"

Yoona bertanya heboh.

" Minggu lalu Sehun hyung memintaku untuk bertemu, dia mengatakan semuanya termasuk rencana kalian untuk menikah. Dia bilang akan tetap mengizinkanmu menjadi managerku setelah menikah."

"Aahh , si albino itu menipuku, dia bilang akan membawaku ke rusia dan menetap disana setelah kami menikah. Dia bahkan mengatakan akan mencari penggantiku . " gerutunya kesal sekaligus lega. Lega karena tidak akan terpisah dengan pemuda mungil bersurai madu dihadapannya ini. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena Yoona memiliki banyak alasan dibalik itu semua, salah satunya karena sudah menganggap Baekhyun adik kandungnya sendiri.

" Kelihatan sekali kalau kau tak ingin berpisah denganku, padahal aku sudah senang karena aku bisa lepas darimu , noona jelek. " Bibirnya mencebik, mencibir Yoona main – main.

" Pembual, aku yakin kau pasti akan menangis saat aku menikah nanti."

" Untuk apa aku menangis, kau kira aku anak kecil. Aku sudah 25 tahun kalau noona lupa."

" Aku tidak lupa , tapi orang lain pasti akan menyangka kau berumur 16 tahun baekhyun. Wajah dan umurmu tidak serasi."

" Pokoknya aku tidak akan menangis. Lagipula apa tujuan noona mendatangiku untuk meributkan wajahku?" protesnya kesal.

Yoona hanya menunjukkan cengirannya begitu sadar dia melupakan tujuan awalnya datang kesini.

" Ini untukmu, namamu sudah ditulis menggunakan tinta emas sebagai tamu spesial. Sedangkan ini untuk Aera Eonnie dan Yesung Oppa, jangan lupa datang bersama Jihyun. "

Yoona memberikan dua undangan berwarna ashgrey yang didesain dengan sangat elegan. Dari bentuk undangannya saja sudah terlihat mewahnya pesta pernikahan mereka nanti. Tentu saja, yang akan menikahi gadis itu adalah Oh Sehun si pengusaha kaya.

" Terima kasih , tentu saja kami akan datang dengan senang hati mengingat banyaknya makanan enak yang tersedia nanti." Canda Baekhyun, menatap undangan itu dengan takjub.

Yoona mendengus

"tentu saja. Kalian boleh menghabiskan semuanya."

" Ngomong – ngomong , kemana kalian akan berbulan madu? Aku ingin kau memberiku keponakan ketika kembali nanti."

" Kami akan pergi ke Italy, lagipula hanya seminggu Baek, mengingat jadwal mu yang akan padat nantinya. Selama aku pergi kau tidak akan memiliki jadwal apapun. "

" Yaa, kenapa memperhitungkan ku. Harusnya kalian bersenang senang lebih lama!" Protes Baekhyun.

" Bilang saja kau ingin libur lama Bacon, sebenarnya aku tak ingin berbulan madu setelah ini, kepopuleran mu semakin meningkat baek, lagu terbarumu bahkan masih berada di puncak beberapa chart tak ingin menghambat karirmu. "

" Dasar Noona menyebalkan, kau berfikir terlalu rumit , hanya tinggal menikah dan berbulan madu. Untuk apa kau meributkanku, kau hanya tinggal berbahagia Noona. Kau sudah bekerja keras selama ini. " kkeluhnya yoona terdiam sejenak..

" Kau benar,, agaknya aku terlalu berlebihan. Sudah jam segini, aku ada janji dengan Yoonji, sampai jumpa babybaek. Aku pergi, sampai nanti okee ." Yoona melirik jam dan teringat akan janji untuk bertemu dengan teman.

" Ne, aku juga akan pulang ke rumah. Sampai jumpa 5 hari lagi noona. " Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, menepuk nepuk lengan Yoona.

" Daaaahh, sampaikan salamku pada keluargamu." Pamit Yoona dan beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun.

" Ah! Noona."

Yoona berbalik begitu Baekhyun memanggilnya.

" Ne?"

" Hadiah pernikahan seperti apa yang kau inginkan dariku? " Tanya Baekhyun, matanya mengerjap polos.

Yoona tampak berfikir sebelum menjawab.

" Kebahagiaanmu !" Jawabnya dan berbalik pergi, tak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung.

" Mwoya? Memangnya aku tampak menderita?"

Baekhyun menggerutu, memasukkan undangan pernikahan Yoona kedalam mandeknya dan beranjak pergi.

 **Moskow, Rusia.**

Sosok itu terlihat tenang dibalik meja kerjanya, tubuhnya yang atletis yang dibalut setelan jas mahal tampak kokoh sekaligus seksi. Richard Park, pemuda berumur 25 tahun yang menggenggam Rusia ditangannya . Kekayaan nya bahkan melimpah sampai ke sudut gorong – gorong Kota Moskow, begitu kaya dan terpuja, merupakan CEO dari Elyxion Enterprises, perusahaannya yang bergerak di bidang Industri, cabang – cabangnya telah menyebar di seluruh penjuru Rusia. Perusahaan yang dia rintis sendiri dari 0 sejak umur 19 tahun, dan telah menampakkan kejayaan yang mencengangkan di umur 25 betapa hebatnya ia.

" Braak!" Richard terhenyak saat pintu ruangannya menjeblak terbuka. Sesosok pria berkulit pucat merangsek masuk, dan menghempaskan badan tegapnya di sofa.

" Kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun, albino?" cela Richard sinis. Itu Willis Oh, sepupunya yang paling menyebalkan, sekaligus sahabat baiknya.

" Tidak ada gunanya aku bersopan santun padamu Park." Willis berujar tenang, masih menyamankan diri di sofa empuk milik Richard.

" Sialan kau! Minggir dari sofaku , kau mengotorinya !"

" Wow! Calm down dude, aku juga tidak berniat berlama lama disini, aku juga punya kesibukan."

" Katakan apa maumu, sebelum aku memanggil bodyguardku untuk menarikmu keluar. "

" Kau terlalu galak Park. Aki hanya ingin memberimu undangan pernikahanku ." Willis beranjak untuk menyerahkan undangan berwarna ashgrey yang langsung disambar cepat oleh Richard.

Matanya melotot tak suka begitu melihat lokasi pernikahannya.

" Aku tak akan datang. " ucapnya , tangan kanannya menyibak rambut ashgrey nya frustrasi.

" kenapa? Apa karena aku melangsungkannya di Korea?" Willis menatapnya tajam, mencibir Richard.

" Kau tau seberapa bencinya aku dengan negara itu, Oh!" Richard berujar geram.

Willis memutar bola matanya kesal. " Ayolah , Park. Bagaimana pun kau lahir disana, cobalah untuk pulang."

"Aku menolak!"

" Aku memaksa! Ayolah, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak ada saat aku sedang berbahagia. Kau sungguh kejam padaku!" Willis memelas.

"Aargghh ! Kau menyiksaku Willis!"

" Cobalah untuk berdamai Park. Sampai jumpa di Korea, aku menunggumu ."

Ucap Willis final , kemudian beranjak menuju pintu masuk.

" Lagipula kalau kau tidak datang, kau akan melewatkan sesuatu yang berharga,,, Park Chanyeol." Willis langsung keluar, tak perduli bahwa ucapannya membuat pria berdurasi ashgrey disana termenung.

Richard merasakan nafasnya memberat , baginya Korea hanyalah mimpi buruk. Segala sesuatu yang ada disana membuatnya muak, Richard sendiri bahkan tak menganggap negara itu ada. Dia benci sekali, semua kenangan terus berputar putar menyakiti fikirannya, termasuk senyum cantik seorang pemuda bersurai madu.

" Baekkie kita pulang!" Baekhyun tersenyum begitu sampai dirumah, dan mendengar lengkingan Byun Aera. Kakak kandungnya yang tengah menyeretnya masuk menuju ruang makan.

" Kebanggaan kita pulang! Baekkie aku mencintaimu!" Itu Yesung kakak iparnya yang heboh menghampirinya dengan lighstick berwarna cosmic latte, lighstick official nya.

" Aku lebih mencintaimu! Aku fans nomer satumu !" Aera memekik tak mau kalah dari sang suami. Memeluk Baekhyun heboh.

Baekhyun terkikis geli, dua manusia dihadapannya ini memang sama hebohnya. Mereka memang berjodoh, pikir Baekhyun.

" Papa!" atensi Baekhyun langsung teralihkan pada sesosok gadis kecil berambut panjang yang berlari menyongsong nya, tangan nya membuka lebar. Mengode Baekhyun untuk memeluk dan menggendongnya.

"Jihyunnie Papa!" Baekhyun menaikkan Jihyun dalam gendongannya , memeluknya erat seolah tak ingin melepaskan Jihyun lagi.

"Jihyunnie rindu sekali dengan Papa!" Rengeknya manja sambil mendengus geli saat Baekhyun mengecupi wajahnya.

" Papa juga rindu sekali dengan Jihyunnie. Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi bermain? Jihyun ingin pergi kemana heum ?"

Mata hazel Jihyun berbinar senang. " Jihyunnie ingin ke Lotte pergi ketaman, kita piknik bersama Appa dan Eomma untuk melihat Maehwa. Bolehkan, Papa? "

"Tentu saja boleh. Kita bahkan akan pergi seharian."

"Yeayy ! Terima kasih Papa!" Jihyun memeluk leher Papanya erat, takut Baekhyun lepas."

"Cha! Sekarang kita makan ya! Makanan sudah siap!" Suara Aera menginterupsi, dia dan Yesung ternyata sudah duduk disana , menonton kedua sosok manis tersebut dengan senyum senang.

"Baik Eomma ."

Kamar bercat biru muda itu temaram, tanda bahwa sang pemilik sudah beranjak ke tempat tidur.

Baekhyun melantunkan lullaby sambil menepuk nepuk punggung Jihyun, anak itu baru saja selesai menyikat giginya bersiap untuk tidur sambil ditemani Papanya.

"Papa!"

Baekhyun menatap Jihyun

" Ya sayang?"

"Papa sudah lihat Dangkkoma?"

"sudah. Apa Jihyunnie memberinya makan setiap hari?"

"Iya! Jihyunnie bahkan membersihkan kandangnya bersama Appa. Jihyunnie sangat menyayanginya, Papa juga kan?

"tentu saja sayang . Jihyunnie harus merawatnya dengan baik ya? "

"Iyaa .."

"Papa, Jihyunnie tadi pergi ke kamar Papa. Jihyunnie lihat biola cantik disana, tapi kenapa Jihyunnie tidak pernah melihat Papa memainkannya? Jihyunnie jadi ingin belajar main biola." Baekhyun terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan menuntut Jihyun. Tapi dia berusaha mengendalikan diri dan tetap tenang.

"Tentu saja Papa bisa, dan suatu saat nanti Papa akan mengajari Jihyunnie memainkan biola."

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

"Terima kasih Papa!"

Beberapa detik kemudian dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir anak itu. Baekhyun mengecup pipi gembilnya sebelum beranjak turun dari ranjang.

Beranjak menuju kotak kaca di sudut kamar. Menatap kura kura bernama Dangkkoma itu antusias..

"Hai Dangkkoma, ini aku, si cengeng yang setiap hari mengadu kepadamu." Ucapnya sambil terkikis geli, menyadari dirinya berbicara sendiri.

Kemudian nya tatapanya berubah sendu. Pikirannya terlempar pada masa lalu.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _ **8 years ago**_

 _Sosok itu hanya diam dia dalam kamarnya sepanjang waktu. Hanya merenungi nasibnya yang menyedihkan, tubuhnya kurus bukan karena tak pernah dibujuk untuk makan, tapi dirinya sendiri yang tak mau. Dan sesuatu di dalam perut nya juga membuatnya terus memuntahkan apa yang masuk ke dalam perutnya. Sosok itu bernama Baekhyun, pemuda berumur 17 yang sedang mengandung janin berusia 5 minggu. Ya, dia seorang male pregnant. Dan lelaki brengsek yang menghamilinya bahkan tak mengetahui kehamilannya._

 _Sesosok wanita memasuki kamarnya sambil membawa seekor kura kura kecil._

 _Dasar konyol, untuk apa dia membawakan dirinya kura -kura?_

" _Kau lihat Baekkie, namanya Dangkkoma, dia milik Yesung Oppa. Dia bilang kau bisa memilikinya."_

 _Baekhyun ingin sekali tertawa, namun dia hanya tetap diam. Memperhatikan kura kura itu lamat lamat. Kura kura itu bergerak lambat sekali._

" _Maeumeul dul gotdo eopgo deo gal gotdo eomneun_

 _Seulpeun geobugi han mari_

 _Sangcheoga manha neo honjaseo_

 _Maeil oeropge sumneun geon_

 _Neoreul jikil su eopgo deo sarangdo eomneun_

 _Nae gaseum apeun iyagi_

 _Jogeum neujeodo joha_

 _Han georeum han georeum cheoncheoni ."_

 _Baekhyun terhenyak begitu mendengar lagu yang berasal dari mp3 milik Wanita itu ,Aera kakaknya._

" _Kau harus menyembuhkan lukamu sayang, bahkan ketika kau begitu lambat seperti kura kura, percayalah semua akan baik baik saja."_

 _Dan selanjutnya Baekhyun menumpahkan tangisnya , di pelukan Aera._

 _ **Flashback off.**_

Hari pernikahan Yoona pun tiba. Suasananya sangat meriah, Proses Pernikahan juga berlangsung dengan khidmat. Kedua mempelai menjadi raja dan ratu hari ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia saat melihat Yoona bersanding dengan Sehun di altar, apalagi ketika tradisi ciuman tiba, dia yang paling berteriak heboh.

Disebelahnya Jihyun juga ikut senang sambil menggenggam tangan Papanya.

Kamera tidak hanya menyorot Sehun dan Yoona, tapi juga dirinya . Ikut merekam moment manis bersama Jihyun yang selama ini dikenal sebagai keponakannya.

Di sisi lain tampak Richard yang duduk bersama asistennya di salah satu kursi dengan raut malas. Dia hanya ingin secepatnya pergi dari Korea, pergi dari nerakanya. Namun matanya tak sengaja menatap sosok mungil yang menghantuinya selama bertahun tahun di hadapannya , sosok itu menaiki panggung dengan senyum cerah. Menyanyikan lagu yang membuat semua terfokus pada dirinya, termasuk Richard. Bahkan tak sadar saat jantungnya berdetak keras sekaligus terasa perih.

Sosok itu , sosok yang telah disakitinya dengan sangat mengerikan.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Chanyeol tergila gila dengan biola, semua perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada benda bersuara indah itu. Master Viola bahkan sudah menjadi julukannya di berbagai sekolah di Tokyo. Namun dirinya menjadi cemas saat mendengar gesekan biola bernada asing yang belum pernah didengarnya. Alunannnya indah sekali , Chanyeol terlena sekaligus terancam. Dia bahkan tidak bermain sebagus itu. Dan itulah sl pertama kalinya melihat Baekhyun, murid baru dari Korea yang berwajah manis._

 _Bisikan setan mempengaruhi Chanyeol, dia mendekati Baekhyun, mengajaknya berkenalan, dab menawarkan diri menjadi temannya. Baekhyun yang lugu tentu saja menerimanya. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol memintanya menjadi kekasihnya Pemuda manis itu mengangguk malu. Mereka menjadi pasangan paling manis di sekolah, Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan manis, menuai Baekhyun hingga tak ragu begitu Chanyeol meminta sesuatu yang lebih dari dirinya, merayunya untuk memberikan keperjakaannya. Pada malam itu yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mendesah nikmat hingga kelelahan, tak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya telah mencuri partitur lagu indah ciptaannya.._

 _Semua berjalan normal seperti biasa, Chanyeol tetaplah kekasihnya yang manis. Hingga Perlombaan biola yang diselenggarakan di sekolahnya disitulah semua nya berubah. Chanyeol tampak memukau dengan lagu curian yang diciptakan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun kebingungan. Hingga acara selesai dan Chanyeol lagi lagi berhasil sebagai pemenang. Baekhyun menghampirinya untuk memberikan selamat sekaligus pertanyaan, tapi Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan dingin._

" _Aku berterima kasih padamu Baekhyun, berkatmu aku kembali menang. Dan kau terlalu bodoh , tidakkah kau sadar bahwa selama ini aku hanya menipumu? Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Lagipula aku juga mendapatkan bonus, kau sangat nikmat Baekhyunee... Sekali lagi terima kasih" Chanyeol melenggang meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hancur dengan biolanya._

 _Dan itu pula terakhir kalinya ia melihat Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu menghilang. Membuatnya berkubang dalam penyesalan._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Baekhyun menjatuhkan mic yang dipegangnya saat laki laki yang terengah engah berlari kearahnya . Memeluk Baekhyun yang masih ternganga dengan erat. Tak memperdulikan kemana semua orang menatap. Itu Chanyeol Memeluk Baekhyun erat , tubuhnya bergetar.

Baekhyun mengeraskan rahangnya, mendorongnya kuat sambil memaki..

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol!. Aku membencimuu ! Enyah dari hadapanku!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris, dudepannya Chanyeol ikut menangis.

Sementara Yesung dan Aera sudah berlari untuk merengkuh Baekhyun, menahannya mengamuk.

Di satu sisi Yoona bahkan sudah menangis, Sehun menggenggam tangannya menguatkan sudah menduga ini akan terjadi.

" Aku menyesal Baekhyun . Aku menyesal! Maafkan aku , aku mencintaimu" Ratap nya menyesal .

" kau sadarkah saat mengucapkan itu ha? Kau bersenang senang saat aku terpuruk, aku meninggalkan biolaku, hal yang paling ku cintai setelah dirimu. Bahkan saat aku mengandung anakmu kau tidak tau !" Baekhyun berteriak tak perduli, perseroan dengan semua orang! Dia hanya ingin Chanyeol tau.

"Papa.." Jihyun muncul sambil tersedu sedu, Menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

Chanyeol membeliakkn matanya , saat Baekhyun memeluk anak perempuan cantik itu erat, mengusap punggungnya dengan penuh sayang, berusaha menenangkan walau dirinya terguncang. Bukankah itu kasih sayang seorang Ibu.

Chanyeol tergugu , menyesali hidupnya yang terlalu memuakkan, dia bahkan baru tau kalau Baekhyun adalah penyanyi terkenal, dan yang parahnya dia tidak tau Baekhyun mengandung anaknya.

" Maafkan aku , maafkan aku." Ratapnya menyedihkan, persetan dengan orang orang yang ikut menangis dan menatapnya sedih. Chanyeol hanya ingin pengampunan Baekhyun..

"Apa ini Daddy Jihyunnie?"

Chanyeol mendongak begitu suara menenangkan itu

Jihyun bahkan mewariskan mata bulatnya, juga senyumnya. Indah sekali,,

"Akhirnya deddy datang, Jihyunnie sudah sangat rindu." Jihyun memeluk Chanyeol seperti memeluk Baekhyun, merasakan sedikit kelegaan karna anaknya menerima dirinya.

Kelegaan itu terus terasa penuh saat Lengan lain memeluk pinggangnya.

Itu Beaekhyunnya .

"aku telah memasarkannya sejak lama, maka dari itu hiduplah bersamaku Chanyeol!."

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia.

 _Jika kau merasa terus kesakitan saat begitu membencinya maka maafkanlah..._

 _Dan kau akan segera lepas dari semua itu.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	39. 38-My Story - SekaradaChanyeolada

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **My Story**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

Cerita singkat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

.

Baekhyun pulang tepat jam 8 malam. Setelah pulang sekolah ia harus bekerja di salah satu cafe sebagai chef. Lelah. Itu adalah gambaran wajah dari Baekhyun.

Ia membuka pintu rumah. Rumah yang di sewa dengan harga lumayan mahal atau bisa di sebut standar,dengan 2 kamar tidur,satu dapur,satu kamar mandi,dan ruang tamu dan keluarga di satukan.

Baekhyun membuka pintunya,menampakkan seorang yeogja tengah meneguk botol soju. Baekhyun melihat sekeliling yeogja yang ia panggil eomma itu,begitu banyak botol soju yang sudah kosong. Menghela napas, Baekhyun menghampiri eomma nya yang tengah mabuk berat itu.

"Eomma,Baekhyun pulang."ucap Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Eum? Baekhyun? Habis dari mana kau? Huft,sialan!" ucap eommanya dengan nada mabuk.

"Baekhyun habis pulang sekolah. Eomma,eomma lelah,tidur di kamar ya?" ucap Baekhyun yang masih dengan nada lembutnya sambil mengambil alih botol soju yang di pegang eommanya.

"Tidur? Kau ingin tidur dengan ku? Tapi,maaf aku tidak sudi." ucap eommanya yang sudah tidak sesuai dengan topik pembicaraan.

Tersenyum lembut. Hanya itu yang Baekhyun lakukan. Akhir-akhir ini hubungan orang tua nya tidak baik karena masalah ekonomi,membuat Baekhyun memaklumi eommanya yang sering mabuk. Eommanya bekerja sebagai sales di salah satu perusahaan,dan appanya bekerja sebagai pegaiwai kantoran di salah satu perusahaan.

"Eomma mau makan? Atau mau langsung tidur?"tanya Baekhyun lembut. Sang eomma hanya memberi respond dengan menepuk-nepuk sofa sebelahnya yang kosong. Mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan eommanya,Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di samping eommanya.

"Kau Baekhyun?" tanya eomma nya. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ah,aku lelah." ucap eomma nya dan langsung bersender pada dada bidang anaknya. Baekhyun mengelus rambut eomma nya dengan halus.

"Eomma,tidur lah" ucap Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Hm,kau hangat." ucap eomma nya menggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Tidurlah." ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu eomma nya.

Dan tak lama denguran halus terdengar. Baekhyun tersenyum tenang,saat mendengar denguran halus dari eomma nya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menggendong eomma nya,ke kamar.

Setelah eomma nya tertidur pulas di atas ranjang,Baekhyun bergegas kedapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam karena appa nya akan pulang sebentar lagi. Tak lupa membereskan botol-botol soju.

Menaruh tas sekolahnya di kamar,dan langsung memasak sup rumput laut. Karena malam ini adalah hari ulang tahun sang appa,dan itu ada kemungkinan appa nya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk juga.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya,kedua orang tuanya sangat suka mabuk mabukan. Baekhyun punya pikiran,jika kekurangan uang dan masih suka mengutang,uangnya lebih baik untuk hal-hal pokok dari pada untuk mabuk-mabukan yang Baekhyun pikir itu tidak ada gunanya. Tapi,entahlah Baekhyun terlalu segan untuk menanyakan hal itu.

Setelah selesai dengan rumput laut,Baekhyun memasak ayam rebus. Setelah semua selesai,saat nya untuk mencuci peralatan masak yang kotor.

Sekitar jam setengah 10, appa Baekhyun pulang. Sangat bersyukur karena sang appa dalam keadaan sadar,tidak mabuk. Baekhyun sudah dalam kondisi baik,ia sudah mandi dan mengganti seragam menjadi baju yang lebih santai.

"Appa,sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun mengampiri appa nya. Appa nya hanya mengagguk membenarkan pertanyaan anaknya.

"Appa ingin makan dulu atau mandi dulu? Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas" ucap Baekhyun lembut. Hubungan orang tuanya yang tidak baik membuat Baekhyun tidak terlalu dekat dengan kedua orangtua nya,dan membuat Baekhyun segan untuk mengajak bicara.

"Begitu, aku ingin mandi dulu saja." ucap appa nya dan langsung masuk kamar mandi. Tak lupa menaruh tas kantor nya.

Baekhyun mengangguk senang karena sang appa menjawab pertanyaannya. Biasanya appa jarang sekali berbicara kecuali hal-hal yang mendesak.

Baekhyun menunggu appa nya mandi di meja makan. Semua makanan sudah tersaji,di atas meja. Terkadang juga ia melihat keadaan sang eomma yang dukedua orang tuanya tidak pernah tahu bahwa putra satu satunya memiliki suara emas. Namun,begitu appa nya keluar cc kamar mandi,ia langsung bergegas pergi lagi. Baekhyun pun kebingungan.

"Appa,appa mau kemana? Ini sudah malam." tanya Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Bukan urusanmu sialan.!" jawab sang appa dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Baekhyun hanya bisa mematung,lalu menatap meja makan yang telah ia siap kan untuk makan malam. Dengan berat hati ia menyimpan semua makanan itu.

Setelah selesai menyimpan makanannya,Baekhyun menyempatkan masuk ke kamar eomma nya hanya untuk melihat keadaannya.

Setelahnya ia mematikan lampu ruang tamu dan ia memasuki kamar nya untuk belajar dan memyiapkan pelajaran untuk besok.

 **.**

 **.**

Di pagi harinya Baekhyun terbangun karena ada nya keributan di rumah nya. Suara tersebut berasal dari kedua orang tua nya. Tidak hanya suara adu mulut tapi juga suara benda yang di lempar juga pecahan kaca.

Baekhyun dengan segera keluar dan mendapati pemandangan yang sungguh mengerikan. Ruang tamu yang saat malam sudah Baekhyun rapikan telah berserakan dengan pecahan-pecahan kaca dan barang-barang yang sudah tidak pada tempatnya.

Menghela nafas lelah Baekhyun hanya berbalik ke kamarnya. Mengambil baju seragam dan keluar dari kamarnya lagi untuk mandi.

Setelahnya ia masih melihat keadaan yang sama. Kedua orang tuanya masih bertengkar. Tak sengaja Baekhyun mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tentang bercerai. Baekhyun membulatkan mata nya,bagaimana pun sesusah apapun kehidupan. Mereka tidak boleh bercerai.

"Appa,eomma." panggil Baekhyun dengan lirih tapi tidak ada sautan. Mereka masih sibuk bertengkar saling melempar sumpah serapah juga hinaan.

" Seharusnya aku tidak usah menikahimu jika ujung-ujungnya aku hidup susah!"

"Kau sudah mengucapkan janji pernikahan untuk hidup susah maupun senang dengan ku! Dan kau sekarang menyesali nya!"

" Persetan dengan janji pernikahan! Aku muak dengan mu! Jadi kepala keluarga tidak becus!"

"Aku sedang berusaha! Kau yang sama sekali tidak memikirkannya!"

"Tidak memikirkannya? Kau pikir aku tidak membantu mu untuk membayar semua tagihan itu? Tagihan sekolah anak kita?"

"Kau hanya membayar tagihan,tapi tidak dengan kehidupan kita sehari-hari. Kau itu sangat boros!"

"Sialan kau! Aku tidak boros! Aku memang membutuhkannya!"

"Ya,tentu kau membutuhkannya untuk mencari lelaki yang lebih kaya dari ku!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Aku bilang kau membutuhkan semua kosmetik dan baju sexy mu untuk mencari lelaki yang lebih kaya dari ku!"

"Persetan denganmu! Aku memang mencari lelaki yang lebih kaya dari mu! Sekarang,tanda tangani surat perceraian ini!"

"Ok. Aku juga sudah muak dengan mu!"

"Appa?! Eomma?!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menangis. Dan pertengkaran mereka berhenti,beralih menatap anak semata wayangnya.

"Kalian akan bercerai? Bagaimana dengan ku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan lirih.

"Kau ikut saja dengan appa mu. Aku pergi!"

Setelah eommanya pergi,appanya pun ikut pergi tanpa kata atau kalimat penenang untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis dan terduduk di atas lantai,memikirkan bagaimana masa depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa? Aku tidak mau!"

"Ini Agar tidak ada yang mencurigainya. Kebetulan kau adalah murid sekolah disana dan kau sudah mengenal semua alat mata-mata."

"Tetap saja aku tidak mau. Itu merepotkan."

"Ku gaji."

"Berapa?"

"Jika kau sudah mendapatkan pelakunya, ku bayar apa pun yang kau ingin. Dan jika memberi laporan perkembangan gerak-gerik dari pelaku setiap harinya,ku tambah uang jajan mu 10 kali lipat."

"Woah..."

"Deal?"

"Tunggu,berarti aku harus tau siapa itu pelakunya?"

"Hm,itulah tugas mata-mata. Siap?"

"Jika ayah menepati janji ayah,tentu aku mau."

"Baiklah. Ayah akan menepati janjinya,tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan gegabah,dan turuti perintah ?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena kau masih amatir. Dan ayah tidak mau kehilangan mu."

"Tentu ayah."

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berangkat sekolah dengan mata yang bangkak karena tadi pagi ia menangis. Ya, orang tuanya akan bercerai sekarang.

Ia berjalan dengan lamban saat memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 7 pagi dan ia terlalu pagi untuk ke sekolah.

Ia berjalan dengan pelan saat masih di depan sekolahnya. Rasa sedih masih melingkupi hatinya. Ia mengenggam tangannya sendiri di depan dada,meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia bisa manghadapi semuanya.

Awan kelabu juga angin yang dingin musim gugur mengembus pelan rambut Baekhyun. Menambah kesedihannya.

Tak sengaja ia melihat kedua tangannya yang ada di depan dadanya,ada sinar laser yang mengarah ke tangannya. Dengan penasaran ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke atas atap sekolahnya. Di atas situ ada seorang pemuda yang sedang mengarahkan sebuah senjata yang memancarkan laser kearahnya.

Jika di lihat dari bajunya ia memakai seragam yang sama seperti Baekhyun. Ia mencoba untuk lari dari sinar laser itu,tapi tetap saja mengikutinya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk naik ke atas dan menemui seseorang itu. Ingat ini adalah lingkungan sekolah tidak mungkin ada yang menbawa senjata.

Dengan cepat ia menaiki tangga untuk mengetahui siapa yang ada di atap sekolah itu. Namun begitu ia sampai ia langsung di todong dengan senjata tepat di pelipisnya,kali ini dengan pistol revolver.

"mau apa kau? Ingin melaporkan ku?" tanyanya.

"a-aku ha-hanya i-ingin.." ucap Baekhyun gugup karena ia yang sedang di todong. Jujur saja ia snagat ketakutan.

"cepat katakan" ucap seseorang itu sambil menekan mulut pistol dengan pelipis Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata nya ketakutan.

"hiks,hiks," namun yang keluar dari bibir kecil Baekhyun hanya isakan tangis. Ya,Baekhyun menangis karena ketakutan.

"hei, kau menangis?" tanya seseorang itu masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"hiks,,hiks."

"hei,yang benar saja?" ucap seseorang itu lalu mulai menurunkan todongan pistolnya dan beralih mencengkram lembut bahu Baekhyun.

"hiks hiks,jangan bunuh aku. A-aku masih sayang dengan appa. Ju-juga eomma. A-aku masih ingin melihat mereka. Hiks ku mohon.."ucap Baekhyun sambil menutup matanya dan tidak sadar jika seseorang itu tengah menatap wajahnya tepat di depan.

"aku tidak akan membunuh mu."

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan ia langsung menemukan wajah seorang namja yang ia lihat ingin menodongnya. Orang itu memiliki mata yang lucu menurut nya,dan telinga yang sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakkan orang.

"hai."sapa orang itu sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun masih menatap wajah orang itu dengan mata yang semakin membengkak.

"hei,aku menyapa mu." ucap orang itu dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang sambil menggenggam pistol itu di depan wajah Baekhyun agar sadar dari lamunannya.

"ah! I-iya. T-tapi,"ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk pistol yang sedang di pegang orang itu.

"baiklah." ucap orang itu lalu memasukan pistol itu di balik bajunya.

"jadi,kau kenapa naik ke sini dengan buru-buru? Apa kau ingin melaporkanku?" tanya orang itu sambil memajukan wajahnya tepat di wajah Baekhyun dan menatap matanya.

"a-aku hanya ingin tau,si-siapa dirimu." ucap Baekhyun sambil memundurkan dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"hm, kau ingin tau siapa aku?" ucap nya dan Baekhyun mengangguk salah tingkah.

"tatap aku. Kita akan berkenalan." ucap orang itu. Baekhyun pun mendongak dan manatap wajah nya.

"aku Chanyeol" ucap orang itu dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"a-aku Bae-Baekhyun." ucap Baekhyun dan menerima uluran tangan itu. Mereka saling berjabat tangan dan melempar senyum.

"apa kau takut?"tanya Chanyeol.

"takut? Ten-tentu saja,kau menodong pistol ke-ke arah ku." ucap Baekhyun masih dengan kegugupannya.

"apa cara bicaramu memang seperti itu?"tanya Chanyeol.

"seperti apa?" balik tanya Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti.

"kau gugup,dan wajah mu memang merah atau tidak ya, wajah mu merah sejak tadi soalnya." ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk pipi Baekhyun yang memang memerah sajak melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"i-ini karena angin dingin. Jadi wajah ku memerah." ucap Baekhyun sambil menangkup wajahnya.

"hahahaha, kau ini. Omong-omong kenapa kau datang pagi sekali?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celana seragamnya.

"kau sendiri kenapa pagi-pagi sekali?" balik tanya Baekhyun.

"hanya bermain."ucap Chanyeol menggedikkan bahunya.

"kenapa membawa senjata ke sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"karena aku-" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lagi.

"ingin menembak mu" lanjut Chanyeol dan memajukan wajah nya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan bingung juga salah tingkah.

Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun yang salah tingkah itu semakin memajukan wajahnya dan menutup kedua matanya. Baekhyun pun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Dan saat hidung keduanya hampir bertemu,Chanyeol membuka matanya. Dan berbisik.

"kau lucu" setelah itu ia tertawa sambil berjalan melewati Baekhyun. Mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa senapan.

"a-apa kau ini pembunuh?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membulatkan matanya karena melihat semua senapan itu. Biasanya ia melihat senapan yang canggih seperti itu hanya di film-film saja.

"tidak. Tentu saja tidak." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya ingin menata ulang jajaran senapannya di tas sekolahnya.

"lalu itu semua buat apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"untuk sesuatu." ucap Chanyeol asal. "sudah lah. Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

"aku,belum." jawab Baekhyun pelan karena ingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"aku memiliki roti isi. Kita bisa berbagi." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan kotak makan.

"ro-roti isi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang lucu karena ia sangat lapar.

"hm, ada yang isi coklat dan strawberry. Kau ingin yang-"

" strawberry!" teriak Baekhyun kegirangan begitu mendengar buah kesukaannya.

"mana." ucapan Chanyeol yang terputus pun baru bisa di lanjutkan.

"baiklah. Ini." ucap Chanyeol sambil menyondorkan kotak makanannya.

"aku makan ya.." ucap Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu langsung duduk di dekat kaki Chanyeol yang masih berdiri. Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun hanya tersenyum dan ikut duduk dan makan roti isinya.

"kau tiap hari membawa makanan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mulut yang terisi penuh dengan rotinya.

"tidak. Aku membuatnya jika aku bangun terlalu pagi." jawab Chanyeol sama dengan mulut yang penuh.

"hm,aku juga." ucap Baekhyun sambil menghabiskan rotinya.

"ah~ kenyangnya. Aku suka,kapan-kapan bawa lagi ya. Hahahahaha"ucap Baekhyun dan di akhiri dengan ketawanya yang membuat Chanyeol terpanah.

"ekhm! Tentu! Akan ku bawa tiap hari." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menatap Baekhyun dan sangat bersyukur untuk Chanyeol karena Baekhyun membalas senyumnya.

"ku tunggu. Jangan lupa susu nya." canda Baekhyun tetapi di anggap serius oleh Chanyeol. Jadi Chanyeol meniatkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak itulah mereka selalu bertemu di atap sekolah mereka. Dan Chanyeol lah yang selalu membawa makanan. Seperti roti isi dengan susu. Dan Baekhyun hidup sendiri di rumahnya. Mereka belum saling menukar latar belakang keluarganya.

Hingga suatu hari awal turunnya salju mereka saling mengutarakan perasaan masing masing. Saat itu Baekhyun ingin mencoba shotgun M-16 yang selalu Chanyeol bawa itu di lapangan yang jauh dari perkotaan,biasanya disitulah Chanyeol latihan.

" caranya pegang dengan kedua tanganmu. Yang kiri di bagian depan dan yang kanan menarik palatuknya. Mata Fokuskan pada sasaran." ucap Chanyeol tegas.

" ini sangat berat. Ugh.."ucap Baekhyun dan menegerucutkan bibirnya. Dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapinya.

"aku,tidak kuat..." ucap Baekhyun dan mulai menurunkan shotgunnya.

"sini ku bantu." ucap Chanyeol lalu ia berdiri di belakang Baekhyun,kedua tangannya mengulurkan tangannya meraih shotgun sambil menggengam tangan Baekhyun yang sedang menggenggam shotgunnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa berdiri gugup karena posisinya Chanyeol yang seperti memeluknya. Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya,namun Baekhyun tidak meperhatikannya. Ia hanya fokus dengan detak jantungnya.

Dan suara tembakkan terdengar. Itu Chanyeol yang menarik pelatuknya dan kena sasaran. Baekhyun kaget dengan itu,sementara Chanyeol hanya tertawa karena wajah Baekhyun yang lucu itu.

"kau lucu Baek. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sayang kamu. Aku ingin menjaga mu. Jadilah pacarku,hingga kita menikah nanti. Ikuti ulangan akhir ini dengan bagus,dan datang lah kerumah ku" ucap Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. Ya,Chanyeol menembaknya.

Senyum pun mengembang dari bibir Baekhyun. Masih dengan posisi tersebut Baekhyun mulai menyandarkan badannya ke Chanyeol. Lalu berbisik "ayo. Aku jyga sama seperti mu. Aku cinta kamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu dari earphonenya terdengar suara ayahnya yang meneriakinya bahwa di belakangnya ada musuh. Chanyeol ingin bebalik karena ia sedang membawa senjata.

Namun...

Dor!

Suara tembakan terdengar. Punggung Chanyeol telah terkena peluru panas itu. Tidak hanya sekali. Tapi puluhan kali.

Baekhyun juga terkena tembakan itu namun dengan segera sirine mobil polisi menyelamatkannya. Dan Chanyeol meninggal di tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	40. 39-UNIVERSE-DeerSecret

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **E**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 **When the wind gets cold**

(Saat angin menjadi dingin)

 **The night touches my breath**

(malam menyentuh nafasku)

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tak pernah mau percaya hatinya lagi saat rasa sakit itu masih ada hingga sekarang.

Tapi dulu... ia pernah. Saat hatinya tanpa sengaja tersentuh sesuatu yang begitu lembut, hangat dan menyenangkan. Seperti coklat panas dimusim dingin. Dia—seseorang yang ingin dilupakannya kini, datang dengan langkah tegap bersama gitar dan senyum menawannya, dimusim semi tiga tahun lalu saat Baekhyun masih sangat gamang dengan cinta, dan dia dengan senang hati menuntunnya.

Park Chanyeol.

Pria itu...

Apa yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan dulu tanpa suara beratnya menjadi pengawal hari. Tanpa genggaman tangannya dan tanpa bahunya sebagai tempatnya bersandar. Apakah ia bisa tetap terlelap tanpa pelukan hangat dipenghujung malam?

Semuanya sudah begitu pas. Secangkir kopi rasa cinta dengan takaran sesendok sayang dan susu pengobat rindu sebagai tambahannya. Manis tapi tidak memuakan, hangat dan tidak terlalu panas. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bosan mengecap rasa itu hingga uap cinta yang mengepul hilang dibawa dinginnya sang angin.

Semuanya harus berakhir.

Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

 _"Tidurlah, mimpikan aku. Bukan sebagai Park Chanyeol, tapi sebagai seorang kekasih yang sangat menyayangimu. Aku pergi."_

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir. Baekhyun tidak tahu jika pergi yang dimaksud Chanyeol saat itu adalah meninggalkannya. Jika ia tau, ia pasti akan memegang tangannya dan tidak membiarkannya pergi barang selangkah. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun terlalu bahagia dengan apa yang ia lewati bersama Chanyeol hingga kalimat itu tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya.

Baekhyun menyesal.

Baekhyun terus berpikir apa yang ia lakukan hingga Chanyeol pergi. Tapi yang jawabannya justru hanya menyakitinya sendiri.

Chanyeol sudah bosan dengannya.

Apa perasaan itu hanya sebuah mainan? Apa perasaan Baekhyun tidak mempunyai makna sedikitpun hingga Chanyeol Chanyeol meninggalkannya begitu saja? Membuangnya saat bosan dan melupakannya dengan begitu mudah.

Lalu bagaimana cara Baekhyun menata hatinya kembali. Setelah pecah begitu kecil hingga tak mungkin untuk disatukan lagi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bring tears whenever i reminisce**

(membawa airmata ketika aku mengingatnya)

 **Our memories that are engraved in the seasons**

(kenangan kita yang terukir di musim ini)

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa cemberut?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang duduk disalah satu taman yang rindang di pusat kota. Beralaskan rumput hijau sebagai tikar, mereka duduk saling berdampingan. Meletakan kepala Chanyeol dibahu sempit Baekhyun yang nampak kesal.

"Apa menurutmu Guru Yoon sangat membenciku?" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah melempar pertanyaan. Tangannya terus membuat pola abstrak ditangan mereka yang tertaut. Dan Chanyeol sangat nyaman dengan perlakuan simungil yang sedang merajuk.

"Kenapa berpikir seperti itu, hm? " Chanyeol dan suara lembutnya selalu menjadi kelemahan Baekhyun, ia bahkan nyaris melupakan kekesalannya pada guru aransemennya untuk sesaat.

"Dia terus saja memberiku nilai jelek, Chan. Padahal aku sudah membuat aransemen lagu itu semalam suntuk dan dia malah mencoret masterpiece ku dengan C- yang sangat besar. Bayangkan Chan, C- yang sangat besar seperti telingamu."

"Telingaku? Oh sialan—"

Bibir Chanyeol dikecup pelan. "Berhenti berkata kasar, kau sudah berjanji padaku!" Chanyeol malah nyengir keenakan.

"Lagi, Baek~"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol beragyeo itu hal yang—eum bagaimana Baekhyun menjelaskannya, agak menggelikan. Dia tidak malu apa dengan tubuh besar dan lengan berototnya itu? Mau dikemanakan imej badboy nya? Percuma saja memakai kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan bertato jika terus saja merengek seperti bayi.

"Aku sedang menghukummu Chanyeol—" Baekhyun membuat ekspresi marah yang justru terlihat menggemaskan oleh Chanyeol. Ia tertawa kecil. "dan apa yang kau tertawakan? Kau mengejekku? Kau ingin kuhukum lagi? "

Bukannya takut Chanyeol malah melebarkan tawanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia menolak jika hukumannya justru menguntungkan dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun satu persatu "Tidak ada, tidak dan ya. Hukum aku Baekhyun~"

Baekhyun menyerngit jijik. Telunjuk lentiknya mendorong kepala Chanyeol yang tak tau malu mendekat kearahnya. "Menggelikan."

Chanyeol tertawa sangat keras sedang Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. Apa ada yang lucu disini?

Tawa Chanyeol mulai meninggalkan kekehan kecil. Kepalanya ia turunkan kebawah hingga jatuh kepangkuan Baekhyun. Ia menyamankan dirinya. "Jadi kenapa Guru Yoon memberimu nilai C-?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya mengaransemen lagu _gom semari_ tapi Guru Yoon malah berteriak saat aku menyerahkan tugasku."

"Ya Tuhan Baekhyun? Yang benar saja, _gom semari_? Kau ingin memberi lagu kekanakan itu sebagai tugas akhir semester? Kau bercanda?"

Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol bangun dan berteriak tanpa sadar. Baekhyun meringis.

"Apa memang seburuk itu?"

"Sangat buruk."

"Padahal kupikir itu yang paling bagus." Baekhyun merengut. Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah, tidak seharusnya ia berteriak dan menghina karya Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku, hm? Aku pasti membantumu." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kepelukannya. Aroma stroberi khas Baekhyun menguar dirambut merah kekasihnya, memberi ketenangan yang selalu Chanyeol butuhkan.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Tapi kau terlihat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, aku takut mengganggu."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. "Belakangan ini aku sedikit sibuk."

"Orang tuamu bertengkar lagi?"

"Tidak—"

"Aku tau kau berbohong." Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol, menangkup pipi sang kekasih penuh sayang saat mata bulat itu terlihat sendu. "kau bisa bercerita padaku." giliran Baekhyun yang menarik Chanyeol kedalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol benar-benar berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah menciptakan Baekhyun. Disaat terpuruk seperti ini hanya Baekhyun yang bisa mengerti dirinya, memahami apa yang ia rasakan. Chanyeol rasa cintanya pada Baekhyun semakin tumbuh sangat banyak menjadi tak terbatas.

"Aku hanya butuh pelukan."

Dan senang hati Baekhyun mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Baek... "

Baekhyun menjawab dengan deheman pelan disela senandungnya.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Baekhyun mengecup surai coklat sang kekasih. "Tidak akan." tapi perasaan takut tiba-tiba merayapi hatinya. Sebuah gambaran Chanyeol yang mengakhiri semuanya dan dirinya yang menangis tersedu. "Bagaimana jika kau yang meninggalkanku?"

Chanyeol menarik dirinya dan tersenyum kecil. Bibirnya berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan dari pria yang lebih mungil. "Kau hanya harus menunggu hingga aku kembali dan ingat kalau aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu." Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun akan merona mendengar ucapannya tapi yang didapatinya justru sebuah pukulan didada.

"Apa itu artinya kau berniat meninggalkanku? "

Tawa Chanyeol kembali terdengar. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak."

Dan Baekhyun memukulnya lebih keras dan intens.

"Itu artinya kau ingin meninggalkanku."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Itu bukan jawaban yang sikron, Chan." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Jika Chanyeol ingin bercanda, ini benar-benar tidak lucu.

"Lalu jawaban apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku? Aku yang akan meninggalkanmu?" satu cubitan melayang diperut liat Chanyeol. Si korban memekik keras sedang si pelaku melotot seram.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi dan aku akan meninggalkanmu sekarang juga!" mata Baekhyun masih melotot dan jika dia pikir Chanyeol akan takut, itu salah besar. Chanyeol justru ingin mencubit pipi gembil Baekhyun.

"Yang mana? Aku yang akan meninggalkanmu?" Chanyeol masih saja menanggapi Baekhyun dengan candaan padahalkan dia sedang ingin serius.

Lalu dengan bibir mengerucut sebal, Baekhyun mengambil tas gitarnya. Terserah dengan janji Chanyeol yang akan mengajarinya bermain gitar, Baekhyun benar-benar sebal pada sicaplang. Ia menghentakan kakinya saat berjalan menjauh tapi Chanyeol malah diam dan memilih memetik bass nya.

Dari jauh, suara Chanyeol terdengar bersama hembusan angin. "padahal aku cuma bercanda."

Benar, dari segi manapun Chanyeol terlihat tidak serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Dan disini Baekhyun yang terlalu kekanakan menanggapi candaan garing Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Badannya ia putar kembali kearah Chanyeol tapi kakinya tidak berniat melangkah. Matanya hanya menatap pahatan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna pada sosok Chanyeol. Jeans hitam robeknya, kaos hitam tanpa lengan bergambar _marc bolan_ dan tato kecil disiku bagian dalamnya _'Si me amas, serva me'._

Bukankah tidak adil karena semuanya yang ada dalam diri Chanyeol begitu indah. Lalu pantaskah dirinya bersama Chanyeol? Seorang bocah kekanakan yang kebetulan datang dihidup Chanyeol dan menjadi kekasihnya?

Disudut matanya Baekhyun melihat seorang gadis cantik menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih asik dengan bassnya lalu duduk disampingnya. Hati Baekhyun mencelos begitu melihat bagaimana mereka berdua terlihat begitu serasi.

Hati Baekhyun menjerit pilu, Chanyeol pantas mendapat yang terbaik lebih darinya. Bukannya tetap bersama bocah yang hanya bisa merengek dan merajuk karena hal kecil.

Baekhyun berniat akan benar-benar pergi dari sana tapi teriakan Chanyeol terdengar samar ditelinganya. Gadis itu pergi dengan terburu-buru dan Chanyeol nampak lebih lega dari sebelumnya.

Segala kebahagian mengalir disetiap sudut tubuhnya. Tak peduli ia pantas atau tidak bersama Chanyeol, nyatanya yang dibutuhkan pria yang sedang kesal itu hanyalah dirinya.

Baekhyun membawa langkahnya mendekat, berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol yang sedang berselonjor. "Chanyeol?"

Yang dipanggil mendongak, wajahnya tampak lebih bahagia dan Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup belahan tebal itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Kakinya ia tekuk saat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"if you leave me, I will wait patiently until **I found you again."** Baekhyunberguman didepan bibir Chanyeol, dibalas oleh tautan yang begitu dalam dari lelaki bemarga Park.

"Of course, **My small universe, that has my whole world."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'll search the universe**

(aku akan mencari jagat raya)

 **Because that's what love is**

(karena itulah cinta itu)

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku datang untuk menagih janjimu."

Baekhyun bersedekap didepan meja Chanyeol. Menatapnya datar.

"Setelah meninggalkanku sekian lama? Kau tidak berpikir mungkin aku sudah menyerah terhadapmu?"

Chanyeol yang ada dihadapannya sekarang bukanlah Chanyeol tiga tahun lalu. Dia sudah berubah. Tidak ada lagi percing ditelinganya dan tidak ada lagi kaos tanpa lengannya. Dia berubah, dengan setelan jas hitam juga celana kain hitam yang tampak membuatnya begitu dewasa.

"Tentu saja, aku selalu percaya kalau kau akan menepati janjimu."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Oh ya? Janji yang mana maksudmu Tuan Park! "

"Apa perlu aku ingatkan—" Chanyeol mendekat dan Baekhyun tidak repot menjauh. Ia hanya menggulung kemeja putihnya hingga siku ketika Chanyeol sudah ada dihadapannya. "— **my** **small universe, that has my whole world?"**

Chanyeol mengikis jarak diatara mereka dan bibirnya menyesap penuh kerinduan diatas bibir Baekhyun yang menjadi candu untuknya.

" **i'll found you again."**

Nyatanya perasaan Baekhyun tidak pernah berubah dan masih akan tetap sama seperti janjinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia disela ciuman mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **E**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	41. 40-Powaqqatsi - yowniceskirt

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **Powaqqatsi**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

Powaqqatsi

 _-parastic way of life, or life in transition-_

Pengalaman adalah guru terbaik. Baekhyun selalu memegang kata-kata itu. Berharap mempengaruhi kumpulan protein di kepalanya dengan artian bahwa hal-hal buruk yang ia lakukan adalah suatu kewajaran yang lumrah. Membiarkannya menjadi suata hal yang membawanya pada pribadi yang mau belajar. Iya, lelaki itu paham sekali. Maka dari itu, saat ada kesalahan ia akan berusaha berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri. Segera menghilangkan beberapa untaian kalimat tajam yang mengarah padanya. Tak terkucuali bentakan atasannya atas keteledoran yang tak tertolong. Baekhyun melupakan _deadline_ tugasnya dan membawa setengah hasilnya untuk disetorkan pada Tuan Kang. Ia kacau hari itu. Membuka kandang macan yang lelaki dewasa itu pelihara dan sempat menghadiahkan umpatan pedas. Baekhyun mendapat kata kotor itu. Tapi apa yang mau ia kata lagi kalau itu memanglah murni kesalahkannya. Sudah ia tekankan pada dirinya sendiri untuk berdamai dengan masalah hidupnya dan menjadi yang lebih baik, namun rupanya tak semudah itu.

"Dia benar-benar singa." Ia meneguk cairan di gelas kecil bening. Meletakkanya dengan hentakan yang keras untuk meluapkan beberapa emosi yang dipendam. Mungkin, minum akan mengobati sedikit rasa penatnya.

Umpatannya direspon baik oleh lelaki di depannya. Tersenyum kecil dan memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa sudah harusnya ia bersikap seperti itu karena ini masalah tanggung jawab seorang staff seperti Baekhyun. Seolah paham, tangannya menuangkan kembali soju di gelas kaca Baekhyun. Ingin membuat lelaki itu puas dengan malam kelam ini. Begitu Baekhyun menyebutnya. "Seharusnya kau tak bermalas-malasan di sini, dan mulai mengerjakan perkerjaanmu."

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu tak acuh, masa bodoh baginya. Ia ingin bersenang-senang dahulu dari rutinitas hariannya. "Hei, berhenti menjadi pemalas."

Baekhyun mendesah tak suka. Jadi kenapa lelaki tersebut membiarkan Baekhyun mampir ke apartemennya jika ujung-ujungnya mendapat penolakan tak langsung. "Ternyata menjadi editor tak semudah yang ku kira."

"Itu pilihanmu."

"Aku terpaksa memilihnya, Kyung!"

Oke, itu nada yang tidak baik bagi pendengaran Kyungsoo. Lantas ia membiarkan Baekhyun meneguk soju kembali. Mulai membentuk kerutan di dahinya. "Jadi kau menyesal berhenti menjadi asisten pribadiku?"

 _Iya, mungkin seperti itu._

"Mana mungkin aku menyesal!"

"Jadi apa dibalik kata terpaksa?"

Baekhyun bungkam. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia tak mau mengingat kembali alasannya. Pasalnya Baekhyun sendiri tak mampu menyimpulkan dengan benar. Kadang ia berpikir apa benar pilihannya saat itu. Karena berkali-kalipun dirasakan kehidupannya dulu lebih dari kata cukup. Menjadi asisten pribadi Kyungsoo—adik kelas Baekhyun semasa SMA dulu. Mereka dekat untuk alasan yang tak masuk akal. Karena pertengkaran untuk mendapat posisi vokalis di band sekolah. Itu konyol, dan entah mengapa membawa mereka ke pertemanan yang lebih dekat.

Namun sialnya Baekhyun yang tidak beruntung dalam kehidupannya, ya setidaknya itu yang ia rasakan. Pikirannya terbuang pada masa lalu dimana ia yang memenangi posisi vokalis dan menjadi booming untuk ukuran anak SMA. Melupakan Kyungsoo yang harus rela berdiam diri karena kekalahan yang tak langsung. Namun, untuk sekarang, bagi Baekhyun itu tak ada apa-apanya. Mungkin Baekhyun terlalu senang di masa itu, maka ia tak mendapat kesenangan yang lebih untuknya sekarang.

"Aku menyesal. Mengapa aku menjadi asistenmu saat kau belum tenar. Jadi aku belum punya upah yang banyak waktu itu."

"Tapi tidak seberat pekerjaanmu yang sekarang. Ku pikir kau tidak menikmatinya."

Baekhyun membuang tatapannya. Mengelak dengan tangan kiri yang ia kibaskan. "Siapa bilang? Aku menikmatinya." Kyungsoo tak habis pikir. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Baekhyun mengeluh, tapi sekarang ia mengelak dengan telak. Kyungsoo tak bodoh untuk menyadari jika Baekhyun berusaha baik-baik saja dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Ya, ku harap kau menikmatinya."

"Kyung, apa malam ini aku bisa tidur di sini?" Belum sempat pertanyaannya dijawab, bel apartemen terdengar. Membuat keduanya saling bertatapan. Seperti bertanya apa Kyungsoo mengundang orang lain di acara minum-minum mereka tapi Kyungsoo menyuratkan ekspresi yang ketara jika dirinya tak tahu siapa di sana.

"Aku akan mengeceknya." Balas Kyungsoo hampir berbisik lalu pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun. Sedangkan lelaki Byun itu tak mau ambil pusing, ia kembali menuangkan soju dan meneguknya cepat. Ingin rasanya meminum dari botol sekaligus tapi ia tahu apa yang ia dapatkan nantinya dari sahabat pendeknya itu. Kyungsoo akan mengomelinya.

"Aku pergi sebentar." Baekhyun tak tahu sejak kapan Kyungsoo dihadapannya, yang ia temui sekarang adalah Kyungsoo yang memakai jaket hitam kebesarannya dan bersiap mengambil langkah.

"Kemana?" Kalimat tanya itu baru terlontar saat punggung itu telah menjauh. Dengan samar Kyungsoo menjawab seadanya. "Aku ada urusan dengan pemilik gedung apartemen."

Lelaki itu sendiri. Baekhyun akhirnya memilih menghabiskan sojunya lewat mulut botol. Tak menyisakan sedikit pun. Matanya menerawang kembali ruang nyaman yang ia tempati. Elegan, tak berlebihan namun terlihat mahal. Tipe Kyungsoo sekali. Ia menampilkan kesederhanaan di setiap sudut apartemen yang nyatanya menyimpan nominal yang tak murah. Jelas saja Kyungsoo dapat membeli tempat tinggal senyaman ini, karena sebagai vokalis band terkenal tak ada masalah untuk membuat huniannya seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Jujur saja Baekhyun iri. Bukankah itu normal?

Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dengan lega adalah karena Kyungsoo adalah sahabat karibnya. Lelaki yang lebih muda setahun darinya namun mereka tak pernah menganggap jika perbedaa umur untuk saling meghormati itu ada. Kyungsoo menikmati itu, dan tentu saja bagi Baekhyun.

Bel kembali berbunyi untuk membawa Baekhyun pada dunianya. Kyungsoo sangat berlebihan jika memencet bel dengan begitu tidak sabarnya. Apa pria itu ingin main-main? Baekhyun awalnya membiarkan Kyungsoo menyerah dengan sendirinya namun beberapa detik berlalu ia dibuat geram karena belnya berkali-kali dibunyikan dengan nada yang menuntut.

Baekhyun mendesah sambil membuka pintu, niat sekali kalau Kyungsoo ingin bermain-main dengannya. "Kau berlebihan—"

Kalimatnya tergantung seiring ia menelan ludahnya. Baekhyun tak mendapati Kyungsoo. Bukan lelaki lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya. Melainkan pria tinggi dengan jaket tebalnya. Dengan topi dan masker yang sudah ia lepas. Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Visualnya seperti tak mempercayai keberadaan seseorang di depannya. Oh, ini efek terlalu banyak minum hingga membuat Kyungsoo lebih terlihat tinggi dan tampan secara bersamaan?

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Baru itulah Baekhyun tersadar jika itu benar-benar bukan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sudah berada di dapur dimana sebelumnya ia mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk. Masih bisa tertangkap di netra Baekhyun jika Chanyeol sudah melepas jaket dan pakaian tebalnya. Hanya meninggalkan kaos hitam yang nampak pas di tubuh atletisnya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnye beberapa kali, masih bingung dengan kedatangan Chanyeol. Ia merasa tak nyaman secara tiba-tiba. Begitu rasa canggung mulai tumbuh dari awal matanya bersibobrok, dari sana Baekhyun sudah mencium jika detik selanjutnya tak akan berjalan sewajar itu. Terbukti, dirinya masih berdiri di samping konter dapur dengan botol soju juga gelas. Timbul dibenaknya untuk tidak menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk manis di sofa. Namun itu adalah sikap aneh jika benar-benar terjadi.

"Kyungsoo sedang pergi sebentar." Baekhyun meletakan gelas kecil dan soju dengan tenang di depan Chanyeol. Mencoba menjawab apa yang mungkin Chanyeol tanyakan dalam diam.

Pria tinggi itu mengangguk paham, mengamati Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau sering main ke sini?"

"Ku rasa tidak." Sebulan sekalipun tak pasti mengingat Kyungsoo yang memiliki jam terbang tinggi sebagai vokalis. Belum lagi melayani tour dunianya yang menyentuh benua Eropa akhir-akhir ini. Sudah Baekhyun katakan, jika Kyungsoo itu sangat tenar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"

Chanyeol bertanya kembali. Sedikit meruntuki dirinya, bukankah lebih baik pertanyaan kabar itu ditanyakan terlibih dahulu. Terserah apapun itu, rasanya sekarang dirinya hanya ingin menikmati waktu-waktu seperti ini dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku baik." Baekhyun menjawab seadanya yang membuat Chanyeol lega dalam diamnya. Lama menikmati waktunya untuk mengamati Baekhyun lebih mendetail. Oh, lelaki itu banyak berubah. Pipi tirusnya, badan yang bertambah tinggi, dan tubuh kurusnya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan kecil muncul di benak Chanyeol apa Baekhyun sekarang menjadi pria yang tak doyan makan?

Baekhyun yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu. Wajah polosnya seperti bocah sudah sedikit tergantikan dengan pria dewasa yang tak kalah manis. Iya, dia sangat manis. Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum mengakui fakta tersebut.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Baekhyun akhirnya bertanya. Ada sedikit keraguan di nada suaranya. Namun ia tak mau pertemuan mereka akan diselumuti atmosfir dingin terus menerus. Chanyeol menarik tipis sudut bibirnya. Menoleh pelan pada lelaki itu dan tersenyum tanpa menjawab untuk beberapa saat.

Senyumnya membawa Baekhyun pada dunia yang berbeda, membawa tubuhnya secara tidak langsung untuk tak menapaki dunia. Beberapa dimensi lain terbentuk di benak Baekhyun. Menyuguhkan memori masa lalu yang hampir saja ia lupakan. Baekhyun yang seharusnya menganggap bahwa setiap kejadian menjadi angin lalu, entah mengapa menyapa lembaran berisi yang nampaknya akan sulit untuk di hapus di kemudian hari.

Chanyeol mungkin banyak tersenyum di kamera. Namun tidak, untuk ketulusan yang ia bawa saat ini. Bibirnya bergerak di setiap sudut. Menyentuh mata indahnya untuk membuktikan ketulusan dan kerinduan mendalam.

"Tidak lebih baik dari hari ini."

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sialan, sudah ku bilang jangan membiarkannya makan dan minum yang tidak-tidak." Adalah kalimat pertama yang Baekhyun dengar dari sosok tinggi itu. Menghadapnya dengan berani tanpa ada satu pun suara yang mengusik mereka. Jongin, Sehun, Suho, juga Kyungsoo tak ada yang berani bersuara. Keempatnya hanya mengamati Chanyeol yang berikat pinggang dengan menahan amarah di ubun-ubunnya._

" _Aku tahu kau tak mau disebut dengan gamblang jika kau asisten Kyungsoo tapi sebagai sahabat seharusnya kau paham apa yang baik dan buruk bagi dia. Bukannya menyelakainya secara tidak langsung." Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Ia setia menatap lantai dingin tempatnya berpijak. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia dan Kyungsoo sempat berlibur sejenak untuk pergi ke tempat-tempat seru dan sama sekali tak memperdulikan pola makan. Apalagi setelah ingat jika Baekhyun yang mengajak Kyungsoo minum es krim lebih dari tiga cone. Mereka benar-benar ekstrim hari itu._

" _Maafkan aku. Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu kemarin." Baekhyun akui dia salah, ia juga lengah. Jadi meminta maaf adalah opsi yang tepat baginya._

 _Seorang di sana menyela, tak betah dengan pemandangan yang hadir di malam itu. "Sudahlah Yeol, showcase kita masih sebulan lagi. Aku yakin Kyungsoo bisa sembuh dalam waktu itu." Chanyeol melempar pandangan pada Suho tak suka. Sedari tadi hanya dia yang menghakimi kesalahan Baekhyun dan lainnya hanya diam seolah itu bukanlah suatu masalah. Namun tidak bagi Chanyeol._

" _Kita harus bekerja keras untuk itu Hyung, aku ingin kita latihan sekeras yang kita mampu. Aku tak mau gagal kali ini. Kita belum setenar itu, dan sebulan lagi adalah waktu yang berharga. Tolongah berpikir tentang masa depan." Pandangannya menuju pada Baekhyun kembali. Aura kemarahan menyeruak. Sehun bahkan ingin keluar studio saat itu kalau bukan Jongin yang menahannya._

" _Apa kau iri dengan Kyungsoo?"_

 _Apa kata Chanyeol? Baekhyun yang tak mengerti mendongak. Menatap lelaki itu bertanya-tanya. Chanyeol menyeringai, seperti mendapat tikus yang terkurung pada jeratan besi yang berisikan keju. "Dia sahabatmu dan kau hanya seorang asisten darinya. Kau tidak mau Kyungsoo menjadi orang yang sukses, jadi kau membuat siasat buruk untuknya?"_

 _Baekhyun ingin tertawa. Benar. Itu lelucon yang terlalu lucu untuk ia suarakan dengan tawanya. Bagaimana Chanyeol berpikir serendah itu tentang dirinya? Apa memang Baekhyun terlihat serendah itu di matanya?_

" _Berhenti memandangku selemah itu."_

" _Mengaku saja Byun Baekhyun. Kau tak lebih dari seorang rubah yang ada di balik selimut Kyungsoo. Kau bisa saja memangsanya sewaktu-waktu."_

" _Tutup mulutmu!" Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat di sisi tubuhnya. Membawa buku-buku dingin di setiap kepalannya. Ia menatap Chanyeol nyalang untuk membalas tatapan mengejek dari pria tersebut. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak mau memperkeruh suasana dengan nada tingginya yang semakin memansakan udara sekitar. Namun ia tak mau menjadi lemah karena sebuah tudingan yang menyalahkannya._

" _Bagaimana kau bercita-cita sebagai public figure jika nyatanya lidahmu setajam itu untuk sesuatu yang kau simpulkan sendiri! Mereka tak akan sudi memberi dukungan bagi orang sepertimu." Chanyeol sempat terperanga sebelum akhirnya suatu suara lain menghampiri keheningan sejenak._

" _Chanyeol, sudahlah. Apa yang kau katakan pada Baekhyun itu sama sekali tak beralasan." Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya, ingin menangkap tangan Chanyeol namun lelaki itu menarik tangannya tiba-tiba. "Ini salahku. Bukan Baekhyun. Aku juga tidak tahu kita menghadapi hal seperti ini dimana kau memandangnya seserius itu." Nadanya melemah di akhir pernyataan, tapi sangat ketara dimana sikap Kyungsoo yang dingin dengan hal-hal yang ia sampaikan. Ia segera ingin mengakhiri hari ini, entah mengapa ia perlu membawa Chanyeol pergi dari Baekhyun. Karena Kyungsoo sendiri muak melihat Chanyeol yang menyalahkan Baekhyun terus menerus._

 _Chanyeol tak acuh. Ia membiarkan angin lalu ucapan Kyungsoo dan masih fokus pada lelaki mungil di depannya. Ia melangkah untuk mengamati lebih jauh wajah itu. Ekspresi yang nyalang tampak jelas, ia juga bisa menangkap rahang Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras. Chanyeol membawa sebelah tangannya ke bahu sempit Baekhyun, membisikkan sesuatu lebih dekat ke telinga kanan yang membuat darah Baekhyun semakin mendidih._

" _Aku sangat tahu kalau kau iri dengannya."_

 _Baekhyun menikmati beberapa detik setelahnya. Mengamati lamat bagaimana air wajah Chanyeol yang menyunggingkan ekspresi kesenangan. Seperti halnya menendang bola di sasaran yang tepat._

" _Ya! Kau benar! Aku iri dengan Kyungsoo, dan kau benar." Nada Baekhyun meninggi, berteriak di sana. Cukup membuat rekan lain terperanga, dimana Kyungsooyang sedari tadi mematung masih menahan ekspresi terkejutnya di balik wajah datar yang ia miliki._

" _Tapi aku tak serendah itu, asal kau tahu Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun menurunkan tangan besar itu sarkas. Mundur selangkah untuk mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang setia padanya._

" _Hei, sekarang aku tahu apa bakatmu sesungguhnya." Baekhyun mendapat sesuatu, oh Chanyeol harus tahu tentang ha ini. "Bukan lagi bermain gitar elektrik atau akustik itu. Namun kata-katamu yang merendahkan orang lain. Kau berbakat untuk itu Park Chanyeol." Lanjutnya._

 _Chanyeol mendatar, mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Baekhyun secara tidak langsung. Dimana Baekhyun sendiri kali ini mendengus keras untuk berusaha menerbangkan beberapa emosinya._

" _Bagaimana kau berharap menjadi panutan yang baik bagi orang banyak jika kau dengan hebatnya masih memelihara kalimat rendahan untuk orang lain. Ya, teruslah seperti itu dan kau akan mendapat hal yang sama. Jangan berharap hal yang lebih. Karena hidup ini gema, Park Chanyeol." Lelaki yang lebih mungil itu pergi, membawa punggungnya menghilang dari sana. Tak mau menyempatkan diri untuk menemui wajah Chanyeol yang mungkin saja sudah siap dengan kepalan tangan untuk meninju rahangnya._

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terbatuk tanpa sebab. Apa mungkin karena kalimat _Tidak lebih baik dari hari ini._ Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa alirannya berdesir lebih cepat. Hei, bukankah Chanyeol memang orang yang suka berbicara seenaknya tanpa berpikir? Baekhyun mencoba tak ambil hati untuk itu.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sekarang?" Kenapa banyak orang yang tertarik dengan tema pertanyaan seperti ini? Baekhyun berencana tak menjawab untuk itu.

"Hanya seorang staff editor majalah."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun perlu mengulur waktu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk sekedar menjawab dengan tegas pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Tentu."

 **.**

 **.**

 _Semua berjalan baik-baik saja setelah pertengkaran hebat malam itu. Kata Kyungsoo, dia dan Chanyeol sudah berdamai. Tapi di balik senyum lega Baekhyun ia mengharapkan permintamaafan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu seharusnya sadar jika kata-katanya sangat menyakiti diri Baekhyun._

 _Malam itu Baekhyun berjalan ke studio, berniat mengambil kemeja Kyungsoo yang tertinggal di sana. Namun ada hal lain yang menariknya untuk tidak beranjak. Suatu instrument yang ia kagumi. Sebuah gitar._

 _Baekhyun sudah memperlajari gitar sejak awal SMA, tapi ia harus mendapat kekecewaan saat ayahnya tahu bahwa Baekhyun mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli benda itu dan memainkannya diam-diam di malam hari. Tuan Byun tanpa toleran membanting benda itu dihadapan Baekhyun. Matanya menyalang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Baekhyun tahu jika orang tuanya tak suka jika dirinya berada di jalur musik. Namun tidak paham jika akan seserius itu, menahan Baekhyun dalam kungkungan yang begitu ketat._

" _Jauhi apapun yang berbau musik. Musik tak akan membawamu pada kesuksesan." Baekhyun paham kalimat itu. Ia juga sudah berdamai tentang keinginan ayahnya yang menjauhi apapun berbau musik untuk masa depan putranya. Namun, ia tak tahan dengan kekangan untuk menjauhi musik sebagai hal yang ia sukai. Baekhyun pikir ayahnya akan sedikit toleran untuk membiarkan putranya melepaskan hobinya, namun ayahnya seakan membentuk labirin untuk dirinya._

 _Mulai saat itulah, ia jarang pulang ke rumah. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di sekolah atau studio lain untuk menyatukannya dengan hal yang Baekhyun suka. Setidaknya itulah opsi terbaik yang dapat Baekhyun pikirkan waktu itu._

 _Baekhyun mulai menyentuh gitar tersebut. Membawa kepangkuannya, menciptakan binar senang yang tak dapat disembunyikan di bibirnya. Oh, sungguh Baekhyun sangat senang saat ini. Lama sejak ia tak menyentuh benda itu. Lalu ia memetikkan nada seadanya. Menutup matanya pelan dan membuat nada-nada tertentu selama beberapa menit._

 _Terdengar tidak buruk. Tanpa disadari senyum semakin mengembang di setiap sudut bibirnya. Sebenarnya menjadi composer juga tidak buruk, Baekhyun rela berada di balik layar tanpa harus menjadi tokoh yang dikagumi. Setidaknya karyanya dapat dinikmati banyak orang. Ya, Baekhyun merasakan ada kepuasan tersendiri baginya untuk menyentuh hal-hal berbau musik. Namun orang tuanya sama sekali tak mendukung. Terutama ayahnya. Lagi, lelaki paruh baya itu seperti menganggap dunia musik adalah suatu benalu bagi putranya. Mau tak mau Baekhyun harus mengangguk setuju, setidaknya ia masih punya ibu yang secara tidak langsung mendukungnya. Namun sangat disayangkan ketika wanita itu berujung untuk mengikuti apa keinginan suaminya._

" _Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Suara pintu ditutup menyadarkan Baekhyun. Ia ingin bergegas dari posisinya namun ia membeku tiba-tiba. Chanyeol di sana, tampak antusias dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. "Itu terdengar sangat indah." Imbuhnya. Ekspresinya mendukung untuk berkata kejujuran. Padahal sebelmumnya Baekhyun sempat mengira jika Chanyeol akan mengejeknya. Ataupun masih mengungkit hal kemarin._

 _Kemudian Baekhyun bergumam kecil lantas membawa gitar itu ke tempatnya. Sadar atau tidak, Chanyeol sedikit kecewa melihatnya. Langkah kakinya semakin mendekat, berniat untuk berbincang lebih lanjut dengan Baekhyun. "Aku tahu kau masih kecewa karena kejadian sebelumnya. Maafkan aku."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Ya." Berniat beranjak dari sana sebelum menemukan tangan Chanyeol memegang lengannya._

" _Hei apa kau benar-benar memaafkanku?"_

" _Tentu saja." Tiba-tiba alis Chanyeol menyatu. Masih tak yakin dengan kalimat sederhana Baekhyun._

" _Tapi aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu." Chanyeol mulai menyebalkan, Baekhyun yang berusaha menarik tubuhnya dari Chanyeol tapi belum bisa. Lelaki itu belum mengizinkan Baekhyun pergi dari sana._

" _Baek, ayo bermain gitar."_

 _Ada keraguan untuk mengiyakan tapi tentu saja Baekhyun tak bisa menolak tawaran itu, kapan lagi ia akan menikmati waktu luangnya untuk melakukan hal yang ia suka dengan bermusik. Lagipula ini menjadi fase pendekatan setelah perang hebat kemarin. Setidaknya dengan ini mereka bisa dekat dan menjauhkan hal-hal yang nyaris sama yang bisa saja terjadi di kemudian hari._

" _Kau hebat juga ya bermain gitar." Chanyeol memuji Baekhyun di permainan solonya tadi. Cukup membuat Baekhyun bangga. Pipinya tertarik ke atas. Senang dengan pujian yang Chanyeol lontarkan._

" _Aku tidak seahli dirimu. Banyak yang belum ku pelajari."_

" _Mau ku ajari?" Lipatan di dahi Baekhyun terihat, ia menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Apa dia orang yang sama yang menuduhnya saat itu? Chanyeol sangat berbeda. Tidak ada aroma kasar di wajah tampannya. Ia gemar tersenyum, Baekhyun tak bisa mengelak saat ia akan ikut tersenyum jika Chanyeol memerkan beberapa deret giginya._

" _Jangan berpikir terlalu lama. Kau satu-satunya yang memperoleh private gratis dari gitaris terkenal sepertiku."_

 _Dan rupanya kata Chanyeol tak main-main, tiga tahun setelah mereka debut. Bandnya baru di akui setelah beberapa tahun mereka bersabar, mendapat sorotan lebih dari publik dan mempunyai nama. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu jika kau menyebut kata 24hours. Band yang sedang naik daun, dimana popularitasnya tidak kalah dengan boy band ternama seperti halnya EXO._

 _Malam itu, mereka membunuh waktu bersama. Menikmati musik, yang sebagai jebatan penyatu bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Menjadi akrab, juga mengagumi satu sama lain dalam diam. Tanpa ada khawatir jika perasaan lain mungkin akan tumbuh di antara keduanya._

" _Hai sayang, menungguku lagi?" Baekhyun sudah kebal dengan kata sayang yang dilontarkan Chanyeol. Tiga bulan mereka bersama dan itu waktu yang cukup untuk menghabiskan banyak malam dengan musik antara keduanya._

 _Baekhyun mendapat jackpot karena berhasil menendang paha Chanyeol yang suka menggoda Baekhyun dengan panggilan yang Baekhyun bilang itu menjijikan. Tapi Chanyeol dengan senang hati akan menggodanya. Lagi, dan lagi. Karena Baekhyun begitu menggemaskan. Dirinya terbiasa dengan wajah Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini yang secara tidak langsung membuat candu bagi Chanyeol. Apalagi kalau mereka sedang bertengkar karena hal sepele, Baekhyun ahli dalam mengeluarkan jurus dengan wajah manisnya. Dan Chanyeol sangat suka itu._

" _Sayang, kau menyakitiku." Baekhyun jengah mendengarnya. Apalagi ditambah wajah Chanyeol yang berenggut tak suka. Seolah-olah ialah korban kekerasan. Lelaki yang lebih pendek itu mengambil sebuah gitar, memasangkannya pada Chanyeol sebelum mengambil satu yang lain untuk ia gunakan._

 _Saat itu Chanyeol terperanga dengan jarak yang hampir habis. Baekhyun sangat dekat dengannya, perlu lelaki itu berjinjit untuk memasangkannya. Dengan reflek Chanyeol akan menunduk. Mengamati wajah itu dalam jarak terdekat yang pernah mereka miliki selama ini. Saat itu juga Chanyeol tak punya pemikiran lain selain bibir tipis Baekhyun yang mengatup sempurna. Ada pemikiran gila dari Chanyeol untuk menyentuhnya dengan ibu jari sebelum mencicipi dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ia menyimpannya dalam hati. Lantas mengamati Baekhyun yang sedang mengambil gitar lain dan menggantungkan pada bahunya._

 _Gerak-gerik Baekhyun sedari tadi merusak kerja otak Chanyeol entah mengapa, ia masih betah untuk mengmati Baekhyun. Walau tanpa sadar lelaki itu telah lebih dulu memetik senarnya dan memainkan melodi yang indah._

 _Chanyeol masih di sana. Berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah mengakhiri lagunya sedari tadi, ia mengamati Chanyeol sekilas. Tertawa lirih dengan air wajah Chanyeol. "Hei, kau tampak seperti idiot." Baekhyun akhirnya tertawa lepas. Tidak tahu jika di sana ada seseorang yang mati-matian menahan detak jantungnya._

" _Chanyeol kau sehat?"_

 _Oke itu menjadi tidak lucu bagi Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol yang tanpa ekspresi sejak tadi memndangnya lurus. Lalu ia berjalan untuk menghadap lelaki itu, membuatnya mau tak mau harus mendongak sedikit untuk memperjelas ekspresi Chanyeol yang mudah ditebak._

 _Di detik selanjutnya Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, ingin memastikan keadaan Chanyeol namun ia lebih dahulu didahului oleh sesuatu yang lembut menyapa bibirnya. Chanyeol menciumnya. Menempelkan bibirnya untuk sejenak, masih menatap Baekhyun yang melebarkan korneanya. Mata mereka masih bertemu, lalu Chanyeol menutup mata dan menikmati bibir Baekhyun lebih dalam. Melumatnya secara perlahan untuk beberapa detik. Sadar Baekhyun tak menolak, ia semakin memeperdalam ciumannya. Menyesapi setiap inchi bibir mungil itu. Melahapnya seolah ia bisa kehilangannya dalam waktu yang singkat. Sungguh, ini candu bagi Chanyeol. Ia membawa tangannya ke punggung mungil Baekhyun, di mana yang satu menyapu tengkuk Baekhyun secara halus dan mendorongnya ke depan. Lalu sekali lagi melumat secara dalam. Menahan erangan nikmat kala bibir itu semakin memberontak kehabisan nafas._

 _Baekhyun keluar dari cengkramannya. Dengan nafas yang memburu dan bibir yang tidak terkatup. Ia sibuk mencari oksigen, sedang matanya tak sudi melihat Chanyeol._

" _Aku menginginkanmu." Kalimat itu membuat Baekhyun mendongak. Perasaanya tak dapat ditebak oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia menahan nafas ketika Chanyeol kembali meraup bibirnya. Menyangga rahangnya dengan kedua tangan besar Chanyeol._

 _Kembali melumat, sekaligus menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Lalu lidahnya masuk untuk menyapa deretan gigi itu. Menyesapnya, dan semakin menjadi kafein tersendiri bagi Chanyeol. Ia tak mau kehilangan momen seperti ini._

 _Setelah kejadian malam itu, Baekhyun menghilang dalam diam. Tak mau setitikpun membawa pandangannya pada sosok yang lebih tinggi. Banyak paradigma di otaknya yang membuatnya pusing. Bohong jika Baekhyun tak menikmati malam itu. Malam yang membawanya pada dimensi yang berbeda di mana Chanyeol yang menciptakan. Buktinya ia tak memberontak dan sesekali ia membalas gigitan Chanyeol di bibirnya. Yang membuat Chanyeol semakin agresif. Kembali, Baekhyun harus pasrah menerima perlakuan Chanyeol._

 _Bekas lumatan itu masih terasa bagi Baekhyun. Seperti menghantuinya di setiap hari. Sudah lima hari ia tak bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol dan lima hari itu pula ia tak berkunjung ke studio. Ia masih was-was dengan Chanyeol entah mengapa. Dalam diam ia takut dengan kenyataan, ia takut apa yang dikhawatirkannya terjadi. Sesuatu yang mungkin membawanya kekesenangan tiada tara namun menyimpan luka yang cukup tebal jika disingkap kainnya._

" _Baekhyun, aku menyukaimu."_

 _Mereka bertemu di studio kembali. Baekhyun yang hanya bermaksud mengambil barang Kyungsoo yang ketinggalan, berakhir dengan menemukan Chanyeol yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Apa Chanyeol setiap malam pergi ke studio? Baekhyun tak mengira jika ia akan bertemu Chanyeol. Ia kira ketika ia menyerah untuk mengunjungi studio, Chanyeol akan melakukan hal yang sama. Menganggap malam lalu menjadi kilasan yang tabu, hingga tak ingin mengingatnya secuil pun. Namun, kelihatannya tak seperti itu._

" _Lebih dari menyukai, aku menyayangimu."_

" _Aku… mencintaimu." Lanjutnya._

 _Mimpi buruk sekaligus indah secara bersamaan. Baekhyun hanya bergeming. Keheningan membawanya pada pemikirannya sendiri. Hatinya bergemuruh namun otaknya mengelak. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat, ia tak menyangka jika begini akhirnya. Ia hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang membawanya pada sebuah keabu-abuan yang tidak pasti._

" _Apa kau memiliki perasaan yang sama?"_

 _Baekhyun menoleh. Masih bungkam pada Chanyeol yang mulai berdiri, medekatinya dan Baekhyun berakhir tersudutkan di pintu. Tidak, ia tak mau berakhir dengan mereka yang kembali berciuman._

" _Aku harus segera kembali. Kyungsoo sakit, ia membutuhkanku." Baekhyun pergi dari sana. Berhasil keluar dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol di pergelangan tangannya._

" _Aku berada di sini setiap malam, aku menunggumu."_

 _Beberapa malam setelahnya, Baekhyun memeberanikan diri ke studio. Bukan untuk menjelaskan yang sejujurnya, namun ia ingin melihat wajah tampan itu. Ia masih tak terima dirinya sendiri yang rupanya memupuk kerinduan pada si sosok tinggi itu._

 _Beberapa langkah lagi ia akan mencapai pintu. Menemui ruangan yang tak tertutup rapat membuatnya yakin jika Chanyeol berada di sana. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun ingin ingin menjauh, namun suara nyanyian dan gitar beradu membetuk beberpaa bait melodi indah yang membuat Baekhyun enggan beranjak._

When you _were_ here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
And I wish I was special  
You're so fuckin' special

But _I'm a_ creep _,_ I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
I don't belong here

 _Chanyeol memainkannya dengan baik, bukan hanya petikannya yang sangat pas dengan baritone nya, namun ia menyampaikannya dengan hati yang membuat Baekhyun berpikiran jika semua orang akan luruh dengan suara bassnya. Suaranya saja sudah bisa menjadi pengobat rindu bagi Baekhyun, lantas ia beranjak dari sana sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya terlebih dahulu._

" _Byun Baekhyun, aku tahu kau ada di sana."_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

"Setelah malam itu, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?"

Chanyeol mengungkit masa lalu. Dari awal Baekhyun sudah was-was dengan hal ini. Ini yang ia takutkan. Baekhyun sendiri belum bisa menyikapi dengan baik apa yang membuatnya lari dari kenyataan. Ada sesuatu yang tak ingin ia ungkapkan, yang Baekhyun pikir itu akan baik-baik saja. Memupuknya dalam diam, dan hilang seperti tanah yang memakan air. Selama ini Baekhyun menunggu tanah itu kering, ia pikir akan berhasil tapi malam ini ia terlempar jauh pada cerita masa lalunya.

"Baekhyun-a…"

Baekhyun pikir tak ada yang lebih buruk dari kena marah Tuan Kang, namun sekarang sesuatu yang lebih tajam mendekat kembali. Menusuknya bagai panah secara tidak langsung. Membawa nyeri tersendiri di hatinya. Menorah kesesakan yang muncul begitu saja.

Chanyeol masih dengan tatapan sendunya. Sedari tadi ia hanya menikmati Baekhyun. Meneliti setiap lekuk wajahnya yang mulai sedikit berubah karena pubertas, menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa dengan rambut hitamnya. Apapun. Apapun yang melekat di diri Baekhyun saat ini Chanyeol menyukainya. Chanyeol ingin mengatakan hal itu lagi, tentu saja. Mengatakan bagaiamana dalam ia memuja Baekhyun, menyayangi, dan mencintai Baekhyun apa adanya. Ia benar-benar bukan tiper lelaki pengecut, dan buktinya ia membawa perasaannya selama bertahun-tahun untuk Byun Baekhyun.

Namun keheningan menyadarkan Chanyeol entah mengapa. Menangkap sosok di depannya yang enggan bicara, membuat Chanyeol putus asa secara sepihak. Chanyeol tak ingin percaya itu, namun pandangan Baekhyun yang seakan anti padanya membuat dirinya untuk menahan sesuatu yang ingin ia luapkan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak ingin berharap lebih. Ia mulai menyerah dengan masa lalunya. Jika memang itu pilihan Baekhyun untuk bungkam, maka Chanyeol akan terima.

Tapi jelas saja, Chanyeol belum mau putus asa sedini itu. Ia sudah mencari Baekhyun selama ini, berharap hari ini akan terjadi dan ia dihadiahkan sekarang.

"Lupakan Baekhyun. Lupakan segalanya. Ayo kita mulai dari awal."

Lelaki itu sangat jelas sangat berharap, menciptakan rasa sakit tersendiri di ujung hati Baekhyun. Menyadari bagaimana usaha Chanyeol padanya. Ya, Chanyeol tidak mau menyerah.

"Jadi, Baekhyun… Kau sekarang kerja di mana?" Ekspresinya berubah. Menjadi sosok baru, memperlihatkan wajah jikalau dirinya adalah teman lama. Ingin melupakan segalanya yang pernah terjadi dan membangunnya dengan apik. Dimulai dari sekarang.

"Berhenti terlihat menyedihkan Park Chanyeol." Tegas Baekhyun. Baekhyun muak, muak melihat Chanyeol yang masih berusaha membangun apa yang menurutnya benar. Berhenti adalah kata terbaik bagi mereka.

"Aku belajar dari orang lain untuk tidak merendahkan siapapun dan masih ku bawa sampai saat ini."

"Aku tidak merendahkanmu, aku berbicara kenyataan. Berhenti terlihat menyedihkan. Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh!"

"Aku bodoh karenamu Byun Baekhyun. Kau tidak tahu, bagaimana aku mencarimu selama ini. Menanyakanmu pada Kyungsoo dan dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku tidak tahu apa kalian bersekongkol di balik ini."

"Kembalilah ke duniamu, dan begitupula aku. Aku akan pergi ke kehidupanku sendiri." Baekhyun beranjak, namun Chanyeol tak mau kehilangan kesempatannya kali ini. Ia mencengkram erat Baekhyun. Terserah jika lelaki itu akan memberontak. Chanyeol pastikan ia dapat mengulangi segalanya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana menderitanya ia selama ini. Chanyeol mencarinya, Chanyeol menyayanginya, dan tentu. Chanyeol mencintainya.

"Aku berharap aku bisa berhenti dengan perasaanku saat tahu bahwa kau bungkam begitu saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa! Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun! Yang sialnya sampai detik ini pun."

"Berhenti dengan perasaan bodohmu! Dasar gay sialan!"

Kalimat terakhir Baekhyun menghantam Chanyeol keras. Chanyeol tahu ini salah, tapi ia tak menyangka akan mendapat kalimat sarkatis seperti itu. Ia menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Jadi inikah yang disimpan Baekhyun selama ini? Baekhyun sangat membencinya dengan perasaan tak wajar Chanyeol?

Chanyeol benar-benar kecewa. Ia akui ia tidak normal, namun ia menikmatinya dan berharap Baekhyun akan merasakan hal yang sama. Chanyeol terlalu percaya diri di masa lalu untuk mematenkan jika Baekhyun juga sama sukanya dengan dirinya.

"Ucapkan kata cintamu pada seorang perempuan, bukan lelaki sepertiku! Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan orang-orang katakan jika tahu gitaris band terkenal sepertimu ternyata seorang gay. Selama ini aku bungkam karena aku menjaga reputasimu."

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil, nafasnya menjadi pendek. Menahan emosi di setiap pembuluh darahnya. "Kau berbohong Baek, kau mencintaiku."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Benar-benar menahan kesabaran dengan lelaki di depannya. Ia lalu menampar Chanyeol. Menyadarkan lelaki itu dengan dunianya.

Namun Chanyeol tersenyum. Sangat manis. Lantas dengan beraninya mengikis jarak di antara keduanya untuk mendapat sebuah ciuman. Menempel untuk lima detik dan melumat di detik berikutnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, saat Baekhyun hanya menurut saat ia mulai melumat nikmat bibir lelaki mungilnya. Menekan lebih dalam, dan ia merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa hanya dengan bibir mugil itu yang memberinya akses lebih. Lidahnya masuk, menyentuh area dalam lebih. Menyapa beberapa gigi di depannya.

Chayeol mengerang nikmat saat ia sadar betapa menyenangkannya ini. Chanyeol masih melakukannya untuk beberapa detik ke depan, menaruh tangannya di tengkuk Baekhyun. Mengusapnya halus sebelum menekannya ke depan. Ia tersenyum puas, dimana Baekhyun tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda penolakan untuknya. Kemudian Chanyeol membuka matanya sebentar, untuk menyadari jika Baekhyun masih menerima perlakuannya dengan baik. Mata sipit itu masih terbungkus kelopak mata, lalu membuat Chanyeol melanjutkan aksinya.

"Ya, ayo kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing. Aku turuti keinginanmu. Tapi suatu hari mari bertemu sebagai orang yang tak saling mengenal. Lalu membuat dunia baru setelahnya. Memulai segalanya dari awal, entah hal baik atau buruk yang berpihak pada kita."

.

.

Suara sepatu mengetuk ubin dingin malam ini. Menjadi satu-satunya karyawan yang terakhir beranjak dari kursi panasnya menjadi suatu hal yang baru setelah ketua editor majalah rehat dari pekerjaannya mulai pekan ini. Sedikit mengeluh tentang pekerjaannya, namun Baekhyun mau tak mau harus melembur untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Itu artinya intensitas kerjanya lebih tinggi dan prediksinya di hari ketiga lingkar hitam di matanya yang menyaingi hewan asal China.

Sedikit banyak ia mengeluh sampai dirinya sadar bahwa seorang lelaki sedang menyamai langkahnya dari belakang. Dengan dentuman langkah yang bersamaan dan siulan lirih yang mulai terdengar keras.

'Moon Of Seoul' lagu trot yang pernah ia dengar dari radio tua milik ibunya. Mendengarnya, membuat memori Baekhyun berputar sejenak pada kisah masa kecilnya di Busan. Merindukan kimchi ibunya dan teriakan ayah yang membuatnya berlari ketakutan. Menyenangkan memiliki kenangan yang dapat dirindukan. Sedikit tersiksa memang, namun siapa seseorang yang tak pernah merindukan kampung halaman?

"Busan. Jika ingin pulang, izin saja."

Siulan merdu yang berubah menjadi kalimat,memecah memori dalam otaknya yang Baekhyun rasa nyaman sebelumnya. Berubah dengan bariton lelaki yang sedikit asing di telinganya.

"Bilang saja kau sakit. Dan pergilah kesana, sebelum kereta yang kau naiki akan terisi dengan zombi." Katanya, ia menghentikana langkah tenangnya begitu lelaki mungil yang sejak tadi ia ikuti memih diam dan menatapnya dalam. Tak kunjung berbicara untuk beberapa detik.

"Kau ingin menghipnotisku ya?"

Lanjutnya yang membuat Baekhyun tersadar. Sedikit tak percaya memang, namun ia tersenyum setelah menyadari seorang lelaki terkenal berdiri dengannya sekarang.

"Aah- maaf aku tak menyadarimu."

"Percayalah, kedepannya aku akan menjadi suatu hal yang tak dianggap." Tawanya yang hambar muncul tak lama kemudian. Memancing Baekhyun untuk tertawa namun dirinya menampilkan senyum kecut yang terlihat memuakkan.

Dirinya sendiri masih tak percaya bagaimana bisa seorang Park Chanyeol berdiri dengannya dalam sunyinya malam ini. Baekhyun sempat berpikir bahwa lelaki itu ada jadwal pemotretan, namun ia tak yakin menyadari angka sebelas yang ditunjuk oleh jarum pendek arlojinya. Dalam logika pekerjaan, kantornya tak mungkin memilih jam malam untuk melakukan sesi pemotretan maupun wawancara.

"Aku sedikit heran, apakah ada jadwal pemotetan malam?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?" Baekhyun masih penasaran. Entah mengapa Chanyeol enggan menjawabnya dan memilih tersenyum. Ini bukan karena dirinya menanyakan pada seorang gitaris terkenal dengan nada tak sopan 'kan?

"Ibuku membeli albummu musim lalu." Entah ingin mencairkan suasana atau memang keahliannya berkomunikasi pada orang baru, Baekhyun sekali lagi berhasil mengundang Chanyeol untuk tersenyum. Menciptakan bulan sabit di lengkungan bibirnya.

"Ibuku mengidolakanmu."

"Kau pasti mendengar banyak hal baik tentangku."

"Iya, sampai ayahku terkadang cemburu." Lelaki itu berkata jujur sembari mengamati bagaimana ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang berubah setelah kata cemburu ia dengar. Chanyeol pasti merasa bersalah mendengar pengakuannya.

"Wah, aku harus mengajak makan keluargamu kalau begitu." Oh, lelaki ini pasti pintar merayu.

"Jika kau tidak bercanda, ibuku pasti akan senang."

"Kapan ulang tahun ibumu? aku akan mengosongkan jadwal." Masih ragu dengan ucapan Chanyeol, namun setitik pun Baekhyun tak menemukan getir di wajah lawan bicaranya seperti mengisyaratkan jika yang diucapkan hanya sebuah bualan semata. Walaupun jika memang tawarannya adalah lagu lama untuk menyenangkan hati fans, setidaknya Baekhyun punya cerita tentang lelaki ini untuk ibunya.

Lama hanya berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri, getaran ponselnya meminta netranya untuk melihat lebih. Ketika menemukan tulisan 'Ibu' di layar, ia tersenyum. Berniat menjawab namun ia tak enak menyadari seorang gitaris terkenal dengan jutaan copy album yang terjual mengamatinya seperti kawan lama. Baekhyun menjadi lelaki yang beruntung malam ini, jika ia memamerkan pada fans Chanyeol, ia yakin akun media sosialnya akan banyak notif setelah ini.

"Mau ku antar pulang?"

Baekhyun menggeser garis merah di ponselnya, mengisyaratkan menolak panggilan dari ibunya. Ia menjadi makhluk yang durhaka di detik ini, namun Baekhyun bisa pastikan ibunya akan memaafkannya jika Chanyeol benar-benar hadir dalam ulang tahun ibunya. Ya, sebaiknya Baekhyun tak berharap lebih dengan ucapan lelaki tersebut.

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih, namun lebih baik jika aku pulang sendiri. Marak media akhir-akhir ini, aku tak ingin sebuah lensa mengambil gambarmu dengan tudingan yang tidak-tidak. Sedikit banyak aku tahu bagaimana kerasnya dunia hiburan."

"Aku yakin salah satu orang yang senang pasti ibumu." Ucapnya, mengundang tawa Baekhyun. Sepertinya Chanyeol akan selalu mengingat ibunya sebagai salah satu fannya.

"Pulanglah terlebih dulu, Chanyeol -sshi."

"Dan kau?"

"Aku malu mengakuinya, namun aku harus ke kamar kecil."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendapat senyuman, lalu tanpa ada ucapan balasan dari Chanyeol ia kehilangan punggung lelaki itu. Menjauh darinya tanpa meninggalkan salam perpisahan. Sedikit menyesal memang, ada sesuatu yag berbeda saat Chanyeol menjauh.

Baekhyun pikir akan berjalan sebaik itu saat beberapa menit tadi berlalu. Mereka bertemu dan membangun semuanya dari awal. Semua berjalan sesuai janji mereka. Menghidupi dunia masing-masing dan kembali sebagai orang yang baru. Melupakan yang lalu, melupakan segala pernyataan buruk yang pernah Baekhyun ungkapkan pada Chanyeol, tentang gay sialan, tidak normal, dan kalimat buruk lainnya. Hanya saja saat itu Baekhyun tak bisa meerima kenyataan kalau sebenarnya mereka memiliki rasa yang sama. Akan berat ke depannya. Mengetahui sosok Chanyeol yang dipuja khalayak ramai. Dia juga sebagai panutan banyak orang, dan tidak mungkin lelaki seperti Chanyeol mendapat paradigma yang jelek dari orang sekitar ketika mengetahui orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpan. Baekhyun ingin menyelamatkan semuanya waktu itu. Sekaligus merehatkan pikirannya tentang Chanyeol dan sialnya ia tak bisa berhenti mencintai sosok tinggi itu. Jika Chanyeol tahu, bahkan Baekhyun mencintainya sejak malam itu. Malam bentakan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, menuduh Baekhyun yang iri dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memang bodoh, tapi disanalah perasaan itu tumbuh. Dan setelah waktu yang lama ini Baekhyun akan membiarkannya. Menyadari kenyataan pada cintanya dan ia yakin Chanyeol juga begitu. Ya, Baekhyun berniat membangunnya malam ini, dan tentu saja ia tak bohong tentang ibunya yang mengidolakan sosok Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu, tidak baik berjalan sendirian di malam hari."

Tebak siapa yang mengagetkan Baekhyun kala itu, kalau bukan Chanyeol yang pintar mensejajarkan langkahnya.

"Aah.. kupikir kau sudah pulang."

Ucapnya yang menjadi sebuah balasan senyuman di wajah Chanyeol. Saat langkah mereka menuju toilet, Baekhyun memilih berhenti. Chanyeol dapat mendapati wajah kekhwatiran di ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan melakukan hal buruk." Chanyeol tersenyum meyakinkan. Ya, seharusnya Baekhyun tak berpikir sejauh itu jika lelaki ini akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam terhadapnya.

Di detik berikutnya Chanyeol mendahuluinya menuju wastafel, menyalakan keran air dan sekilas mengamati Baekhyun dari kaca. "Byun Baekhyun, apa kau disini hanya akan berdiri di situ?"

Oh, apa saja yang dilewatkan Baekhyun sampai pikirannya tak fokus pada keadaan sekarang.

"Kau sangat baik, ibuku pasti bangga jika aku menceritakan tentang malam ini." Kalimat terakhir Baekhyun mengantar kakinya menuju suatu bilik, menutup pintu sebelum akhirnya senyuman Chanyeol terngiang dalam bayangannya. Ia tak sabar menceritakan kejadian ini pada ibunya. Juga tentunya, membangun masa depan yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Tak ingin terburu-buru menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan toilet, dengan segera ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya. Melihat notifikasi dari ibunya membuat dahinya berkerut. Ibunya pasti merindukan Baekhyun sampai-sampai beberapa pesan mengantre di sana. Atau mungkin umpatan ibunya yang mengutuk putri tunggalnya yang menolak panggilannya tadi.

Baekhyun sudah yakin jika ibunya akan senang dengan kabar ini, entah sebelumnya ibunya benar-benar marah dengan dirinya, ia mengetik pesan singkat tentang Park Chanyeol yang bertemu dengannya. Sedikit melirik pesan ibunya yang ia lewatkan, dan seketika mengisyaratkan jarinya untuk mengurungkan diri memencet tombol 'send'

' _Ibu pasti tak akan percaya jika aku berkata bahwa seorang Park Chanyeol bertemu denganku malam ini.'_

Tak perlu mengirimkan, Baekhyun sudah tahu apa yang akan ibunya jawab. Ibunya tak akan percaya.

Hari pertama lemburnya membuat Baekhyun melewatkan banyak hal, mulai dari makan siangnya dan berita hari ini. Pantas saja ia yakin ibunya tak akan percaya karena pesan singkat yang ia baca sekilas mengundang jantungnya bekerja dua kali dari biasanya.

Seharusnya siulan Chanyeol sekarang mengingatkannya tentang radio tua milik ibunya, namun lain cerita setelah ia membaca beberapa pesan dari ibunya yang ia yakin pasti ayah yang mengetik untuk dirinya.

' _Ayah tak tahu apa yang harus ayah lakukan, ibumu menangis berjam-jam mengetahui Park Chanyeol meninggal dalam kecelakaan siang tadi.'_

Lalu baritone lelaki beberapa tahun lalu menggema di pikirannya. Menyadarkannya pada suatu fakta yang menjatuhkannya pada titik terendah dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

" _Ya, ayo kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing. Aku turuti keinginanmu. Tapi suatu hari mari bertemu sebagai orang yang tak saling mengenal. Lalu membuat dunia baru setelahnya. Memulai segalanya dari awal, entah hal baik atau buruk yang berpihak pada kita."_

Dan sekarang Baekhyun mendapat jawaban, jika hal baru yang mereka bangun adalah mimpi buruk yang akan menghantuinya selamanya.

.

.

"Baekhyun sayang, kau sudah selesai?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	42. 41-Black In White - ByunniePie

30

 **E**

I Chanbaek You fanfic event present

 **Black In White**

 **.**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi sebagian orang hidup bukanlah pilihan. Mereka mejalani hidup mengikuti lintasan garis takdir yang sudah digambarkan untuk mereka. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjalankannya, meskipun menjadi seperti pertunjukkan boneka kayu kuno, dengan buku takdir yang dibebankan diatas pundaknya, mengikuti skenario yang akhirannya masih dirahasiakan. Sebuah kehidupan yang tidak dapat dihidupi.

Tidak juga bagi mereka yang mencoba menghidupi kehidupannya saat dewi malam menempati singgahsananya, dirias menjadi boneka cantik nan menggoda, dengan bermadikan kilauan glitter yang murah. Berubah menjadi manusia-manusia yang paling lemah dan patuh, dibalik dinding dengan suara musik yang teredam. Yang tertinggal hanyalah suara decitan dan desahan yang terdengar nikmat ditelinga sang pemilik nafsu, namun bersemayam dibaliknya luka dan penyesalan. Saat malam terlewat, penyesalan hanyalah sebuah penyesalan. Karena ratusan ribu won yang didapat sebagai upah, dapat menghidupi kehidupannya dan juga kehidupan orang lain yang ditanggungkan pada pundaknya. Maka malam selanjutnya mereka akan kembali dan kembali lagi.

 **B** L **A** C **K** **IN** **W** H **I** T **E**

Musim gugur mulai menyapa kota kecil Sokchon. Namun entah kenapa, Chanyeol merasa musim gugur tahun ini tidak sedingin tahun sebelumnya. Ia sudah satu tahun menetap di kota yang terletak di Gangwondo ini. Disaat teman-temannya yang lain berlomba-lomba untuk memasuki perguruan tinggi yang prestis di Seoul, Chanyeol memilih untuk rural keluar ibukota dengan tujuan mendapat lingkungan yang lebih damai, tentram, dan jauh dari bising metropolitan. Sokchon tidak begitu sepi, namun tidak juga ramai. Jalan rayanya begitu lebar, namun selalu lengang kendaraan. Fasilitasnya juga memadai. Ia dapat mengambil major Composing&Instrument pada fakultas musik di universitasnya. Ia juga dapat berkeliling Sokchon menggunakan bus dengan biaya yang murah dan supir yang ramah. Dan yang paling penting ia masih dapat menikmati pizza disini.

Angin musim gugur berhembus seolah membawa kakinya untuk terus melangkah menuju tenda oranye berukuran sedang itu. Jaraknya tidak jauh dari halte bus, hanya perlu melewati dua lampu jalan dan kedai soju milik Bibi Yoo sudah berada di depan mata. Sudah tiga minggu sejak ia terakhir menyambangi kedai milik wanita baya baik hati itu. Dan itu berarti sudah tiga minggu pula hidupnya berjalan dengan baik dan lancar.

"Oh, Chanyeora! Akhirnya kau datang lagi!" Bibi Yoo menyambutnya dengan hangat seperti biasa. "cha, duduk. Harimu pasti tidak berjalan dengan baik kan? Bibi akan membawakanmu yang seperti biasa. Ok?" Lanjut Bibi Yoo lagi. Dan setelahnya ia mendengar gumaman yang terdengar seperti _huh, anak ini hanya akan datang saat harinya buruk, dasar anak muda._ Tentunya milik Bibi Yoo dengan maksud candaan. Tapi sedikit banyak kalimatnya membuat ia mengernyit akan fakta dibalik gurauan itu. Ia terbiasa akan selalu datang ke kedai ini saat harinya tidak berjalan lancar, entah itu karena ia rindu ibunya atau kuliahnya yang membuat kepalanya seakan ingin meledak. Walaupun tempat ini damai dan tentram namun, namanya seorang pencipta lagu pasti ada saat dimana tidak ada sepenggal lirik atau sepotong melodipun yang muncul. Dan sekarang ini, itulah saatnya. Pertunjukkan musiknya akan diadakan akhir tahun ini, namun belum ada satu lagu utuh pun yang dapat ia serahkan ke dosennya. Dan disaat-saat seperti ini, Soju adalah pilihan terbaik.

Matanya mengitari kedai Bibi Yoo yang selalu ramai dimalam-malam seperti ini. Setiap pegunjung tampak bercengkrama dengan pengunjung lain. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. Nampaknya hanya dia yang duduk seorang diri disini. Namun sepertinya Chanyeol terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, karena nyatanya ia menangkap sosok pemuda kecil duduk menyendiri di bangku pojokan kedai. Tempat yang selalu dikosongkan Bibi Yoo.

"Sebelum kau bertanya, jawabannya ya. Dialah pemilik kursi itu. Dan ini dia soju dan tteokpokinya. Cepatlah makan dan hangatkan dirimu. Cih, kau bahkan tidak memaki syalmu di musim gugur. dasar anak nakal.." celoteh Bibi Yoo membangunkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Bibi Yoo memang selalu mengosongkan satu kursi di pojok kedainya sekitar pukul 8 malam, dimana kedai akan selalu penuh. Dan Bibi Yoo akan selalu menolak pelanggan yang kehabisan kursi dengan alasan kursi tersebut sudah dipesan. Chanyeol sudah tau akan hal itu, namun selama ini dia belum pernah melihat siapa pemilik kursi itu sebenarnya.

Chanyeol menikmati hidangannya sambil menatap dan memperhatikan detail si pemuda misterius. Posturnya memang jauh lebih mungil dibanding Chanyeol, namun nampaknya umur mereka tidak berbeda jauh. Surai blondnya tampak begitu mencolok dimata Chanyeol, tentunya dalam artian yang bagus. Didepan pemuda itu terdapat paper bag dengan ukuran besar yang chanyeol tidak bisa menebak apa isinya. Dan disana, jika ia perhatikan lebih seksama dibalik surai lembut itu terdapat pancaran mata yang tidak dapat ia baca apa artinya. Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya dan kaki pendeknya yang ia pautkan satu sama lain. Chanyeol tak habis pikir, jelas-jelas ia kedinginan, tapi mengapa ia masih tetap saja nekat hanya menggunakan sweater? Dan setelahnya Chanyeol hanya dapat menyesali keputusannya tidak membawa syal rajutan ibunya yang dapat menyelamatkan puppy yang kedinginan itu.

 **B** L **A** C **K** **IN** **W** H **I** T **E**

"Ayolah, bersemangat sedikit kawan! Kafe ini baru saja dibuka dan sedang mengadakan promo, kita harus mencobanya!" Ujar Kai sambil meletakkan lengannya di bahu Chanyeol

"Kau tahu masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan di kampus.."

"Kau butuh _refreshing,_ Yeol! Nanti kau juga akan berterimakasih padaku untuk ini."

Selagi Kai memesan, Chanyeol mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua. Ia duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Sambil memandangi suasana sore kota Sokchon, barangkali ia dapat menemukan ispirasi untuk lagunya pada daun yang berguguran.

"Selamat sore semuanya. Selamat datang di _Café Universe_. Waah.. aku senang sekali banyak yang datang di kafe baru kami"

Pandangan Chanyeol teralihkan pada suara riang yang berbicara melalui mikrofon. Ia baru sadar kalau ada panggung disini. Kafe baru dengan live music ? Tidak buruk juga. Ah, tapi yang lebih penting dari itu adalah sosok mungil yang sedang berbicara diatas panggung itu.

"Si pemuda di pojokan..?"

"Apanya yang dipojokan?" Kai datang dengan dua cup kopi berukuran besar.

"Namanya Baekhyun.. Dia penyanyi kafe disini." Lanjut Kai

"Tunggu. Kau mengenalnya?" Sedikit banyak Chanyeol terkejut oleh fakta bahwa sahabatnya mengenal pemuda misterius di pojokan kedai Bibi Yoo itu.

"Ya, dia temanku sedari kecil. Kenapa? Apa kau mau aku kenalkan?" Dan kalimat Kai selanjutnya cukup membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Sedari tadi kau begitu memperhatikannya, sampai kupikir matamu ingin keluar. Apa kau tertarik padanya?"

"AKU TIDAK!"

Mungkin ia berteriak sedikit lebih keras dari yang diharapkan, karena sekarang semua mata tertuju padanya. Termasuk mata si pemuda misterius di atas panggung. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Dan Chanyeol pun membeku. Mata yang sebelumnya gelap dan tidak terbaca, kini menampilkan tata surya didalamnya. Sebelum pada akhirnya menyipit berganti dengan bulan sabit hasil dari senyum tipisnya yang menawan.

"Indahnya..."

"Cih.. tidak tertarik pantatku."

Sosok mungil diatas panggung itu kembali melanjutkan bicaranya yang sempat terpotong tadi. Mengakhiri lamunan Chanyeol dan decihan Kai disampingnya.

"Hari ini aku akan membawakan empat lagu untuk menemani sore kalian di musim gugur yang dingin ini. Selamat menikmati!"

Selanjutnya yang Chanyeol dengar hanyalah alunan nada-nada indah yang menyenangkan. Suaranya bagai renyah daun kering yang terinjak di jalan. Namun begitu lembut seperti susu yang diteteskan perlahan. Begitu menenangkan. Tidak pernah Chanyeol mendengar suara seindah ini seumur hidupnya.

Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Namanya cukup unik dan Chanyeol suka mengucapkannya. Ia pikir tidak ada yang lebih tepat lagi selain keputusannya untuk meninggalkan tugas dan datang ke kafe ini. Walaupun ia tidak akan mau mengungkapkannya, namun ia benar-benar berterimakasih pada Kai.

 _Malam di tempat kosnya, Chanyeol sibuk berkutat dengan gitarnya dan mulai menciptakan lagunya._

 **B** L **A** C **K** **IN** **W** H **I** T **E**

Jam sudah menunjukan hampir pukul delapan malam. Dengan gitar di punggungnya, Chanyeol bergegas menuju halte bus di depan kampus. Ia memelankan langkahnya saat merasa pundaknya di tepuk oleh sesorang.

"Buru-buru sekali kelihatannya." Itu Yixing, sunbae yang mengambil kelas yang sama dengannya. Mereka cukup dekat.

"Ah hyung. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke suatu tempat."

Setelah itu, ia langsung pamit kepada Yixing dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju halte bus. Hanya butuh kurang lebih sepuluh menit perjalanan untuk sampai ke pemberhentian dekat kedai Bibi Yoo. Sesampainya disana, Chanyeol mengecek arlojinya dan terbaca angka 08.05 pm disana. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kursi pojok kedai. Dan Chanyeol menemukannya. Pemuda Baekhyun itu. Ia disana. Dengan keadaan hampir sama persis saat ia pertama menemukannya di kedai. Masih dengan paper bag besar di atas meja dan tangannya yang digosok-gosokkan.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi depan si pemuda yang kedinginan itu. Sosok itu tampak terkejut dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Kau.. kau orang yang berteriak di kafe itu kan?" Chanyeol merutuk memori yang baginya cukup memalukan itu.

"Mm, ya.. dan kau adalah Baekhyun si penyanyi kafe dengan suara yang indah, seindah mata dan senyumnya. kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku duduk disini?"

Namun keterdiaman dan perubahan ekspresi di wajah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa kehadirannya tidak diharapkan disini, jadi ia perlahan bangkit dan pamit.

"Ahh, sepertinya kau ingin sendirian disini. Maaf sudah mengganggumu, kalau begitu aku.."

Kalimatnya terhenti oleh suara Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa. Ia pikir tidak ada yang lebih indah dari suara nyanyian Baekhyun, namun mendengar suara tawa Baekhyun membuktikannya salah. Dan ia baru menyadari satu hal, Baekhyun bersinar. Ia begitu cerah.

"Maaf maaf, aku tertawa habisnya kau itu lucu sekali sih. Dan ya, kau boleh duduk disini."

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bingung apa yang lucu disini, padahal menurutnya yang lucu itu Baekhyun.

"Ah jadi kau ini teman Kai ya? Aku melihatmu duduk dengannya di kafe."

"Ya, aku teman Kai. Namaku Chanyeol. Mungkin di kafe adalah kali pertamu melihatku. Tapi sebenarnya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Ujarnya sambil mengingat pertemuan pertamanya.

"Woa.. benarkah?" Matanya mebulat lucu. Lagi, Chanyeol melihat binar itu kembali. Namun, sekarang itu menyebabkan debaran aneh di jantungnya. Ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan debaran asing itu dengan menelan ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan lagi ceritanya.

"Ya, aku melihatmu di kedai ini dua minggu yang lalu. Dan aku baru tahu ternyata kau adalah orang misterius yang selama ini selalu dispesialkan Bibi Yoo untuk menempati kursi ini. Waktu itu aku melihatmu dalam keadaan kedinginan." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu bangkit dari kursinya. "Dan sekarangpun kau masih saja kedinginan." Ia melepas syalnya dan melilitkannya ke leher jenjang Baekhyun. "Kau seharusnya memakai pakaian yang lebih hangat jika tidak kuat dingin."

Baekhyun mengerjap akan perlakuan yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang langsung melingkupi tubuhnya. Namun lebih dari itu, ia juga dapat merasakan kehangatan yang lain. Kehangatan yang lebih dari sebuah syal di musim gugur yang dingin.

"Whoa. Lihatlah pemandangan yang aku dapatkan disini." Bibi Yoo datang dengan nampan berisi dua botol soju dan dua mangkuk tteokpoki.

"Benar begitu anak muda. Lebih baik kalian duduk bersama berdua daripada harus menyendiri kesepian di kursi kalian masing-masing. Selain itu aku juga dapat menyimpan kursiku untuk pelanggan yang lain." Setelahnya Bibi Yoo melenggang pergi sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang liriknya terdengar seperti _musim yang tepat untuk bercinta._ Chanyeol pikir mungkin Bibi Yoo sekarang sedang senang bernyanyi.

Selanjutnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Suasana sekarang lebih ringan dan hangat. Chanyeol menyadari lebih banyak hal tentang Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat suka bicara. Ia akan menceritakan hal-hal yang ada di pikirannya saat itu. Ia juga orang yang sangat ceria dan banyak mengatakan lelucon yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Jika Chanyeol lihat-lihat lagi sepanjang obrolannya Baekhyun selalu tersenyum. Lengkungan manis itu tidak pernah tanggal dari bibir tipisnya yang lucu. Dan Chanyeol tahu betapa Baekhyun suka sekali menyanyi. Kerlip di matanya seolah membawa Chanyeol untuk menyelaminya lebih dalam. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak suka musik dari awal, mungkin saja sekarang ia menjadi suka dengan cara bagaimana Baekhyun bersemangatnya bercerita. Dan satu lagi, suara tawa Baekhyun. Ia tertawa seolah-olah ingin mengajak orang yang mendengarnya tawanya untuk ikut tertawa. Chanyeol ingin ikut tertawa jadinya. Baekhyun yang sekarang ada di hadapannya, benar-benar berbeda dengan sosok pemuda misterius dengan sorot mata gelap yang ia temui dua minggu lalu. Baekhyun yang ini benar-benar bersinar dalam arti sesungguhnya. Cahayanya begitu radian memancar dari tubuhnya. Dan debaran itu belum hilang. Malah semakin kuat dan kuat berdetak. Dan Chanyeolpun mulai terbiasa akan debaran menyenangkan itu.

"Kau bermain gitar?" Mata Baekhyun tertuju pada tas gitar hitam disamping meja.

"Ya. Aku kuliah jurusan musik. Aku mengambil program _Composing &Instrument."_

"Whoa, hebat. Kau menciptakan lagu?"

"Tentu. Dan sekarang ini aku sedang mempersiapkan untuk tugas pertunjukan akhir tahunku."

"Bisakah kau memainkannya sedikit untukku? Hm?" Disana pancaran mata anjingnya yang haram untuk ditolak. Tapi apa boleh buat.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan lagunya. Nanti, akan kumainkan untukmu setelah lagunya selesai."

"Kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti." Chanyeol tertawa akan kepolosan Baekhyun. "Kau kan selalu datang kesini setiap malam dan aku juga.." Chanyeol terhenti sejenak, ia tampak menyadari sesuatu, sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan. "dan aku juga datang kesini setiap malam untuk makan." Jawabnya agak meragu.

"Kau juga selalu datang kesini tiap malam? Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu ya.."

" itu karena kau baru datang setelah aku pulang." Chanyeol memuji dirinya tentang betapa naturalnya ia mengungkapkan hal ini.

"yasudahlah, yang penting kau harus berjanji padaku bahwa aku adalah orang pertama yang akan mendengar lagumu itu. Kau harus cepat menyelesaikannya." Ucapnya dengan senyum dan sabit menawan itu lagi.

"Ya, aku pasti segara menyelesaikannya." Jawabnya dengan begitu yakin, sambil mengunci pandangannya pada inspirasi yang disajikan Baekhyun dalam matanya.

Setelahnya, Baekhyun tampak terkejut saat matanya menangkap jam yang terletak di meja Bibi Yoo. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Dengan tergesa-gesa Baekhyun mengambil paper bagnya dan pamit pada Chanyeol dan mengatakan dia harus pergi. Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa di hati Chanyeol, karena niatnya ingin mengantar Baekhyun paling tidak sampai halte bus. Namun, tiba-tiba ia tersenyum saat ia mengingat sesuatu. Paling tidak Baekhyun tidak akan kedinginan di jalan. Tangannya perlahan meraba ke lehernya yang kosong. Ia tidak memakai syal lagi. Namun, kenapa ia merasa lebih hangat?

 **B** L **A** C **K** **IN** **W** H **I** T **E**

Atas ajakan Kai, Chanyeol jadi selalu menghabiskan waktu sarapannya di _Cafe Universe._ Sudah terhitung satu bulan semenjak perkenalannya dengan Baekhyun di kedai. Selama itu ia juga dapat mengenal Baekhyun lebih dekat. Baekhyun itu tidak kuliah, dan dia bekerja pada tiga tempat sekaligus, di pagi hari ia akan menjaga kasir, siangnya menjadi pengantar pizza, dan sorenya bekerja di kafe ini menjadi pelayan dan penyanyi di akhir pekan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan hal itu, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan air muka prihatinnya pada Baekhyun. Karena ia tahu Baekhyun tidak ingin dikasihani. Dilihat dari bagaimana ia dengan begitu entengnya bercerita,kalu ia tidak masalah melakukan semua hal melelahkan itu demi membiayai adiknya yang sekarang dalam keadaan koma di rumah sakit. Dan lebih anehnya lagi Baekhyun menceritakan semua itu dengan senyuman. Dia menceritakan apapun dengan atau diakhiri senyuman. Chanyeol tak habis pikir. Dan Baekhyun akan selalu bergegas pamit setiap jam sepuluh, sama seperti waktu itu. Ia selalu menolak saat Chanyeol menawarinya untuk diantar. Chanyeol sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. Dan ia hanya dapat tersenyum ketika melihat leher syal di leher Baekhyun. Ia selalu memakainya, namun tidak terlihat akan mengembalikannya, suatu malam ia berkata _"syal ini akan terus menjadi milikku, sampai kau menempati janjimu untuk menyanyikan lagu itu untukku."_

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega saat ia menulis bait terakhir dari lagunya. Ia memosisikan gitar di pangkuannya dan mencoba nada terakhir yang ia tulis sekali lagi.

"Kau akan bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun malam ini?" Kai meliriknya dari balik koran pagi yang ia baca.

"Tentu saja. Dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memainkan lagu ini untuknya."

"Kuharap kau tidak mengambil syalmu lagi setelah kau memainkannya. Dia sudah kedinginan untuk waktu yang lama. Kau harus menjaganya.." Kai menurunkan korannya, dan membuang pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. Tatapannya begitu dalam dengan senyum yang tidak penuh. Ia berbicara begitu lambat dengan nada seolah sedang bernostalgia. Benar-benar berbeda dari Kai yang biasanya.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Aku tidak akan benar-benar mengambil syalku kembali." Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan tawa garingnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia ikut menatap keluar jendela.

 _Tentu saja, tanpa disuruhpun aku akan menjaganya.._

 **B** L **A** C **K** **IN** **W** H **I** T **E**

Suasana di kedai Bibi Yoo tetap ramai seperti biasanya. Dan setelah menyesap beberapa soju, Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa sekarang adalah saat yang tepat.

"Kau tahu, Baek. Aku ingin menepati janjiku."

"Bew-naw-ka?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya begitu komikal. Ia terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan mulut penuh dan degan saus tteokpoki di sekitaran mulut, dagu, dan pipinya. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa saus merah itu sampai ke pipinya?

"Kau ini, telan dulu baru bicara." Baekhyun pun berusaha menelan dan mengusapkan tangannya asal untuk membersihkan noda saus di wajahnya.

"Heish.. kau ini jorok sekali sih. Sini biar aku saja." Baekhyun tertegun di tempat saat Chanyeol mengusapkan tisu dengan lembut ke wajahnya. Namun, Chanyeol begitu kesusahan saat membersihkan pipinya, karena noda merah disana tidak mau hilang. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya, dan mengusap tempat itu berkali-kali.

"Itu bukan noda saus, bodoh." Baekhyun tersenyum saat menyadarinya. "Kau hanya perlu menjauhkan wajahmu dan menurunkan tanganmu dari wajahku, dan noda merah itu akan hilang."

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat menawan. Dan setelahnya ia mengambil gitarnya dan mulai melakukan beberapa melodi pemanasan.

"Sesuai janjiku. Kau adalah orang pertama yang mendengarkan laguku ini. jadi merasalah terhormat, Byun."

 _Through the endless daydream, I saw you on the way back  
There I walked with you in my arms_

 _Through the blurry darkness, Who's veiling on the twilight  
We've been far away from my fears_

Matanya terfokus pada pemuda yang ada didepannya. Sosok mungil, namun dengan hati terkuat yang pernah ia temui.

 _Somewhere else I'll see you, Our days be like a blossom  
Blooming all around you, so bright_

 _By and by I'll miss you, and your laugh like a sunshine  
Fading into shadow of tears_

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, tampak menghayati dan menikmati setiap melodi dari gitar dan suara khasnya. Baekhyun yang duduk didepannya kini tampak begitu lembut dan bersinar. Ia selalu bersinar.

 _All around me is your light, With you everything so shines  
How come we'll leave all behind, Cause your love is falling on my heart  
And I'm falling for you, Falling with broken wings again_

Ini adalah yang pertama bagi Chanyeol. Pertama kalinya ia menyanyikan lagu khusus didepan seseorang. Pertama kali baginya menciptakan lagu untuk seseorang tertentu. Pertama kali bagi hatinya berdebar untuk seseorang yang sama. Dan pertama kali ia terjatuh. _Baekhyun, aku jatuh padamu.._

 _Hush. now my angel, I will always be with you  
In your pretty smile, in a glow of tears  
Out across the frosty night, I'll be there with you_

Ada rasa khawatir setiap ia memikirkan tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada. Apa Baekhyun akan menjauh saat menyadari perasaannya? Apa Baekhyun belum dapat menerima kehadirannya sepenuhnya? Chanyeol dapat merasakannya. Ada sesuatu yang enggan Baekhyun buka sampai sekarang. Tentang bagaimana ia yang selalu pergi pukul sepuluh dan tidak membiarkan Chanyeol mengantarnya. Atau pada saat-saat tertentu ketika ia tersenyum begitu lebar seperti biasa namun, sorot matanya yang kosong. Chanyeol menyadarinya. Dan ia akan menunggu sampai Baekhyun mau terbuka padanya.

 _Maybe someday, you'll wake up alone without me  
But don't cry again, I'll be waiting here  
Where the moon is on the rise, As the olden days_

Tapi yang sangat ingin ia tahu sekarang adalah apakah Baekhyun memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya? Satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahuinya adalah dengan membuktikannya sendiri. Jadi, setelah Chanyeol membunyikan nada penutup, ia perlahan bangkit dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun yang masih terpejam. Ia mengecup lama dahi Baekhyun yang tertutup surai hitam legamnya. Dapat ia rasakan Baekhyun yang membeku karena aksinya ini. Namun, ia memberanikan diri untuk tetap melakukannya. Perlahan ia menurunkan kepalanya dan menjatuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Chanyeol hanya mengecupnya. Namun, itu adalah Baekhyun yang mulai menggerakan bibirnya dan memagut bibir Chanyeol. Mungkin Chanyeol akan berpikiran bahwa Baekhyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya, jika saja ia tidak dengan tiba-tiba melepaskan ciuman itu dan tampak menyesali sesuatu. Chanyeol melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang baru. Dirinya yang tidak tersenyum dengan kerutan di dahi dan sorot matanya yang menunjukkan pergulatan batin didalamnya. Namun, pada akhirnya ia tersenyum lagi seolah meminta maaf dan bilang bahwa ia harus pergi setelahnya. Baekhyun selalu mengungkapkan segalanya dengan senyuman, jika hari ini adalah sama seperti hari-hari biasa mungkin Chanyeol akan mengagumi senyuman itu. Namun, hari ini adalah hari Senin dan Baekhyun tidak pernah pergi di hari Senin. Dan jika hari ini sama seperti senin-senin sebelumnya, maka ia dan Baekhyun akan terus mengobrol sampai larut atau sekedar menyanyikan lagu random yang tidak penting. Namun, sekarang belum pukul sepuluh dan Baekhyun sudah pergi. Sialnya, tanpa penjelasan apapun setelah ciuman tadi.

Sudah tiga hari sejak terakhir ia melihat Baekhyun. Ia tidak muncul lagi di kedai, kafe, ataupun dimana-mana. Sudah ratusan pesan dan panggilan yang ia buat, namun itu semua hanya menjadi pesan yang tak terbalas dan panggilan yang tak terjawab. Ia seolah lenyah dari peradaban. Dan Chanyeol dibuat frustasi karenanya.

"Kau harus memberinya waktu, yeora." Itu suara Bibi Yoo yang entah sejak kapan ada di depannya.

"Jangan menyerah padanya. Bibi harap kau akan menjaganya." Jujur Chanyeol bingung. Kenapa setiap orang menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Terlebih mereka semua mengatakannya dengan tatapan bernostalgia yang identik itu. Tentu, Chanyeol ingin menjaga Baekhyun. Oh, Tuhan tahu betapa inginnya dia. Namun, bagaimana caranya ia menjaga orang yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui keberadaanya.

Hingga suatu malam ia dibangunkan dengan suara ketukan pintu di kamar kosnya. Ia melihat jam dan waktu menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Ia berpikir mungkin itu adalah Chen, teman sekampusnya yang kuliah di jurusan hukum. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan calon pengacara itu yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya karena ia terlalu lelah untuk naik ke kamarnya sendiri yang terletak dilantai tiga. Namun, Chen pulang sangat larut kali ini, pikir Chanyeol.

Saat ia membuka pintunya bukan Chen yang ia temui didepannya. Ia dikejutkan dengan sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri depan pintunya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih marah dengan Baekhyun yang hilang tiba-tiba. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya untuk menghujani Baekhyun dengan pertanyan-pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya selama ini ketika melihat keadaan pemuda mungil itu sekarang. Ia begitu berbeda. Baekhyun memakai jaket kulit abu-abu dengan jeans putih yang melekat ketat di kakinya. Di wajahnya terdapat make up dengan glitter perak yang menghiasi pelipisnya. Syal cokelat lembut Chanyeol yang dipakainya terlihat sangat tidak senada dengan tampilan Baekhyun yang _chic_ dan _fierce_ sekarang. Mata yang dipertegas dengan eyeliner itu terlihat sayu. Menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan letih. Pundaknya terkulai begitu lemas dan saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya tubuh Baekhyun jatuh begitu saja ke tubuh Chanyeol. Ia mendekap Baekhyun dan tidak seperti biasanya Baekhyun yang membeku akan aksi itu, namun sekarang ia tampak menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Chanyeol. Seolah ia sudah menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatinya. Seolah ia telah menerima dan membiarkan Chanyeol untuk menjaganya.

"Bolehkah aku tinggal disini untuk semalam?" Ia menangkat kepalanya dan berbicara begitu pelan. Hati Chanyeol seakan tertusuk saat melihat tatapan ragu dan takut dimata Baekhyun seakan ia berpikir bahwa Chanyeol marah padanya dan tidak akan mengizinkannya.

Tanpa berkata satu patah kata pun Chanyeol menggiring tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke kamarnya dan menidurkannya di ia sempat pergi untuk tidur menuju sofa, ia merasakan ada tangan yang menahannya.

"Jangan lepaskan aku.. tidurlah disini." Chanyeol tampak berpikir sebentar. Ia melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan mempererat genggamannya di pergelangan Chanyeol. Dalam keterdiamannya Chanyeol menyibak selimut dan merangkak naik untuk bergabung ke atas kasur bersama Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeol kembali melilitkan selimut di sekitar tubuh Baekhyun, mengingat betapa bencinya ia terhadap dingin. Baekhyun tampak seperti seorang bayi yang dibedong sekarang dengan hanya kepalanya saja yang tidak tertutup selimut. Selanjutnya Chanyeol memeluknya lagi dengan begitu erat.

"Kau tahu, kau selalu diterima disini. Dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Jadi, sekarang tidurlah."

Yang ia dengar selanjutnya adalah isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat bagaimana bibir yang biasanya tersenyum begitu cerah itu kini mengeluarkan suara pilu yang membuat hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik. Yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang adalah memeluknya lebih erat dan mengusap pelan tengkuk Baekhyun sambil menyenandungkan lagu ciptaanya untuk menjadi lulabi Baekhyun malam ini.

"Apa kau ingin ikut aku pergi ke suatu tempat?" pagi berikutnya Baekhyun bertanya. Hubungan mereka telah membaik. Terbukti dari candaan yang terlempar di meja makan saat mereka sarapan. Mereka seolah melupakan kejadian yang membuat mereka menjauh kemarin. Chanyeol juga tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang hal itu. Sebenarnya hati Chanyeol terasa sedikit terganjal karena Baekhyun ingin melupakan 'ciuman' pertama mereka dan juga Baekhyun yang kembali lagi menjadi dirinya seperti biasa. Tersenyum dan tersenyum. Chanyeol dapat melihat sedikit paksaan dibaliknya. Dan Chanyeol benci hal itu. Namun, ia memilih untuk diam karena menurutnya Baekhyun yang kembali disisinya adalah yang terpenting sekarang. Setelah sarapan dan mencuci piring mereka pun berangkat.

Dalam perjalanan dalam bus mereka lebih menyamankan diri mereka masing-masing. Hubungan mereka mulai kembali seperti yang dulu. Hal-hal yang menyangkut 'perasaan' tidak ada tempat disini. Pembicaraan 'itu' pun masih dihindari. Chanyeol hanya harus menunggu.

Setelah sepuluh menit perjalanan, Chanyeol tau kemana Baekhyun membawanya. Rumah sakit. Sepertinya Chanyeol dapat menebak kemana Baekhyun mengajaknya setelah ini.

Baekhyun benar-benar tampak seperti bagian dari rumah sakit ini. Ia akan menyapa setiap suster, petugas rumah sakit, pasien, dan dokter yang lewat. Ia terlihat begitu akrab dengan beberapa dari mereka. Ia bertanya tentang keadaan pasien pada keluarganya saat mereka menaiki lift. Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun yang benar-benar bersinar seperti dulu.

Setelah berbelok beberapa kali mereka sampai disebuah kamar dengan papan nama _Byun Sehun._ Baekhyun membuka pintunya perlahan dan hal pertama yang masu dalam penglihatan Chanyeol adalah pemuda yang berperawakan hampir sama dengannya terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasur dengan segala alat medis yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Dia adikku, Sehun, yang pernah kuceritakan padamu." Baekhyun berucap begitu santai sambil melenggang ke sudut kamar dan tampak mengambil sesuatu di kulkas kecil.

"Dia hanya berbeda dua tahun dariku. Sayang sekali, padahal dia ini sangat tampan. Pasti banyak gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya di sekolah." Baekhyun sedikit tertawa membayangkannya.

"Sudah satu tahun Sehun seperti ini. Waktu itu dokter bilang Sehun selamat dari kecelakaan tapi anehnya, otaknya tidak merespon apapun dan dia dinyatakan koma. Hh, harusnya aku saja waktu itu.." kalimat akhirnya dikeluarkan bagai bisikan, namun Chanyeol mendengarnya dan ia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Baek.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kejadiannya sudah lama, aku tidak menangis lagi sekarang."

"Ah ini minumnya. Jika kau ingin sesuatu lagi, tinggal ambil saja di kulkas. Aku akan berganti baju dulu." Baekhyun tampak mencari-cari sesuatu di tas besarnya.

Chanyeol pun menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau tinggal disini, Baek?" Ia menatapnya tak percaya. Namun, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkannya menuju kamar mandi.

 **B** L **A** C **K** **IN** **W** H **I** T **E**

Hari-hari berjalan begitu lambat saat Chanyeol menghabiskan harinya tanpa Baekhyun. Ia terpaksa tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun karena ia disibukkan dengan persiapan tugas akhir tahunnya. Itu sudah berjalan kurang-lebih satu minggu lamanya. Berbicara lewat telepon atau berbalas pesan sungguh tidak cukup untuk mengobatai rasa rindunya pada pemuda mungil itu. Dan ia benar-benar tidak sabar saat Baekhyun mengirimnya pesan soal dirinya yang ikut diundang oleh Kai di pesta kejutan ulang tahun Sunbaenya, Yixing.

Dan disinilah mereka semua sekarang, di rumah Kai yang besar. Teman dekat mereka semuanya berkumpul. Ada Baekhyun yang membawa temannya, Xiumin, seorang bartender di sebuah klub. Ada Chen yang entah kenapa berubah menjadi pendiam di depan Xiumin. Dan tentunya ada Kai si tuan rumah dan Yixing orang yang berulangtahun. Arti pesta disini berarti menghabiskan malam dengan bercengkrama satu sama lain, dengan sepuluh box pizza dari restoran tempat Baekhyun bekerja dan soju dari kedai Bibi Yoo. Mereka semua benar-benar bersenang-senang, bernyanyi sekeras-kerasnya seperti orang kehilangan kewarasannya. Chanyeol sangat menikmati pemandangan seperti ini, terlebih saat ia melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyunnya benar-benar bersinar.

Mungkin karena mereka terlalu lelah tertawa semalaman dan alcohol yang bekerja. Mereka semua tertidur berserakan di atas karpet ruang keluarga. Chanyeol terbangun tengah malam, entah jam berapa, dengan rasa sakit di seluruh badannya karena alcohol dan tidur hanya beralaskan karpet. Saat ia mencoba untuk bergerak , ada beban yang menahannya. Disana, didekapannya Baekhyun terlelap . Ia tidak sadar tidur dengan posisi Baekhyun meringkuk dan tangan yang bersandar pada dadanya dan lengannya memeluk erat Baekhyun makin menenggelamkan Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Ia menengok kebawah merasakan rambut Baekhyun yang halus menggelitik dagunya. Baekhyun makin meringkuk lagi. Dan Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa Baekhyun kedinginan. Perlahan ia bangkit dan menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamar tamu. Namun, sepertinya pergerakkan itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya.

"Kau terbangun? Maaf, aku hanya ingin membawamu ke kamar. Tidurlah lagi, Baek."

"Tenggorokanku kering, Yeol." Baekhyun merengek sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum tipis mendengar permintaan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, pangeran manja." Baekhyun juga tidak habis pikir. Kenapa dia menjadi manja sekali pada Chanyeol?

Baekhyun menyesap habis air putih yang dibawakan Chanyeol dan meletakkanya perlahan di nakas samping kasur.

"Chanyeol tetap disini ya? Bersamaku?" Apa boleh buat. Chanyeol akan selalu menuruti permintaan Baekhyun.

"Aku rasanya sudah tidak mengantuk lagi." Kicauan Baekhyun hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol. Aku tinggal di rumah sakit karena aku menjual rumah peninggalan ayah dan ibu ku untuk biaya pengobatan Sehun." Chanyeol tertegun mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya merangkul Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun pun refleks menaruh kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol yang anehnya terasa begitu pas.

"Tidak, Yeol. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban dengan tinggal di tempat kosmu." Baekhyun mengambil alih, sebelum Chanyeol sempat berbicara

"Saat tabunganku tidak cukup lagi, akhirnya enam bulan lalu aku memutuskan untuk menjual rumah ibu dan ayah. Sehun. Dia satu-satunya yang aku punya. Kalau bukan saja karena dia yang menyelamatkanku, pasti aku yang tertabrak mobil itu."

"Oleh karenanya, Yeol. Aku takut menjalani hubungan. Aku ini pernah ditinggal, Yeol. Dan aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi. Ibu dan Ayah pergi saat aku dan Sehun masih membutuhkan sosok mereka. Dan Sehun, dia masih disini tapi dia, dia tidak benar-benar disini."

"Aku juga ingin. Tuhan tahu betapa aku ingin mencobanya bersamamu, Yeol. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk itu. Kau akan meninggalkan aku juga suatu saat. Aku yakin itu."

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun." Chanyeol langsung menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan menenggelamkannya dalam sebuah pelukan. Ia tersadar Baekhyunnya menangis disana. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak betapa kejamnya dunia pada Baekhyun. Membuat orang yang paling bersinar menangis dalam kesedihan. Lagipula, darimana Baekhyun mendapatkan pikiran tentang dirinya akan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Tidak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol membayangkan hal itu.

"Kau akan muak denganku dan pergi meninggalkanku. Dan saat itu terjadi aku tidak ingin mencintaimu terlalu dalam." Baekhyunnya yang bersinar menangis terisak dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol seolah ingin berkata _jangan lepaskan aku._

"Astaga tidak Baekhyun, tidak. Tidak pernah dalam seumur hidupku terbayang aku meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu aku begitu frustasi dan marah saat kau menghilang begitu saja. Kupikir aku benar-benar marah karena kau yang meninggalkanku di kedai tanpa penjelasan apapun. Tapi, saat aku bertanya pada diriku lagi, aku tidak apa-apa dengan itu. Aku tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin aku melupakan ciuman itu. Aku tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak membalas perasaanku. Karena yang terpenting adalah kau tetap bersamaku. Berada di sisiku agar aku dapat menjagamu. Oh Baek kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku padamu." Baekhyun tampak terkejut dengan pengakuan Chanyeol. Hatinya benar-benar menghangat.

"Oleh karena itu, Baek. Disini aku yang memohon padamu untuk jangan menjauhiku. Jika itu yang membuatmu lebih nyaman, aku akan melakukannya. Jika itu yang membuatmu kembali bersinar seperti dulu, maka aku akan melakukannya, Baek. Aku akan mencintaimu dalam diam. Kau hanya akan merasakannya, tanpa perlu mendengarnya. Dengannya, kau tidak perlu ada rasa untuk membalas." Sesuatu tampak menyala di mata Baekhyun. Sebuah pancaran yang telah lama menghilang.

"Jadi, Baek aku tidak ak-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Yeol."

"-akan menuntut- Apa?"

"Kau bilang akan mencintaiku dalam diam. Bodoh. Bukankah itu juga termasuk pernyataaan cinta?"

"Baek, aku.."

"Aku ingin mencobanya, Yeol. Hubungan. Bersamamu." Setelahnya Baekhyun pikir dia akan kehabisan nafas, karena betapa eratnya Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Astagaa Baekhyunn. Aku sangat mencintaimuu~" dan setelahnya Chanyeol menghujani seluruh wajahnya dengan kecupan

"Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!"

"Mudah saja, aku tinggal memberikan nafas buatan untukmu!"

"Kalu begitu berikan." Akhirnya Chanyeol berhenti dan merenggangkan dekapannya.

"Baek..?" yang dipanggil hanya diam dan menatapnya lama. Sebelum akhirnya menyerang Chanyeol tepat di bibirnya.

Entah siapa yang memulai, namun pagutan itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas dan menggelora. Baekhyun makin menekan Chanyeol seolah kulit mereka yang telah bersentuhan masih belum cukup. Chanyeol begitu terbawa suasana, jadi saat tangannya sudah mencapai kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Kau yakin Baek akan melakukannya? Kau bisa menyuruhku berhenti sekarang jika kau tidak menginginkannya." Dada Chanyeol kembang-kempis mengambil pasokan udara yang menipis.

"Kau.. meminta izinku?" Baekhyun tertegun. Sejak kapan laki-laki akan meminta izin padanya. Chanyeol berbeda..

"Cepat lakukan Chanyeol. Kau terlalu ini baik .."

Di malam yang dingin, di pertengahan musim gugur, dua insan menghangatkan dirinya lewat cinta yang disalurkan oleh sentuhan-sentuhan yang rasanya seperti surga. Gelapnya malam seolah mengatakan bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua di dunia kecil mereka sekarang. Hanya sinaran bulan yang berhasil mengintip lewat putihnya celah-celah tirai yang mengayun-ayun. Kenyamanan itu sampai membuat mereka lupa sebenarnya masih ada empat pasang telinga yang mungkin dapat mendengar dari balik dinding sana.

 **B** L **A** C **K** **IN** **W** H **I** T **E**

Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang berubah pada hubungannya dan Baekhyun setelah menyandang status sebagai sepasang kekasih. Namun, tetap saja Chanyeol akan tersenyum-senyum sendiri jika mengingat predikatnya sebagai kekasih Baekhyun. Baekhyun tetap tinggal di rumah sakit dan mereka tetap tidak dapat bertemu di siang hari. Chanyeol akan tetap menghabiskan waktu sarapannya di kafe dengan Kai yang masih selalu membaca koran paginya. Mereka hanya akan bertemu di kedai Bibi Yoo pukul delapan, melepas kerinduan dengan sekadar mengobrol, bersenda gurau, atau memainkan beberapa lagu dengan gitar Chanyeol. Mungkin yang sedikit membedakannya dulu dengan sekarang adalah jari mereka yang diam-diam terpaut atau ciuman yang dicuri diam-diam. Baekhyun juga akan tetap pergi jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Chanyeol pernah bertanya soal ini suatu malam. Dan Baekhyun bilang ia hanya harus kembali ke rumah sakit, karena pintu besuk akan ditutup pukul setengah sebelas. Dan setiap kali Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya, Baekhyun akan menolak dengan alasan bahwa arah rumah sakit dan tempat kosnya berlawanan dan Chanyeol harus berkuliah esoknya. Dan lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa menuruti apa kata kekasihnya yang perhatian itu.

 **B** L **A** C **K** **IN** **W** H **I** T **E**

"Apa aku berhenti saja dari pekerjaan ini ya, Min?" Baekhyun baru berjalan pulang menuju rumah sakit setelah ia selesai dengan pekerjaan terakhirnya. Dan sekarang sudah pukul setengah tiga pagi

"Apa ini soal Chanyeol?" Xiumin adalah sahabat sekaligus teman kerja Baekhyun. Dia menceritakan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol padanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "dia itu terlalu baik, Min.." Baekhyun selalu saja dihantui perasaan bersalah yang sama saat ia mengingat siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol benar-benar pria baik.

"justru itu Baek. Karena dia baik bukankah dia akan menerimamu apa adanya?"

"Aku tidak ingin memanfaatkan kebaikannya untuk itu. Semua ini rasanya tidak adil baginya. Tapi dilain sisi aku juga tidak mau melepasnya." Yang dapat Xiumin lakukan adalah menepuk pundak temannya dan memastikan Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia tidak sendiri.

"Kalian pasti akan menemukan jalan. Pasti"

 _Semoga.._

 **B** L **A** C **K** **IN** **W** H **I** T **E**

" Malam iniii saja~ mau kuantar, ya ya ya?" Sudah sepuluh menit Chanyeol memohon pada Baekhyun agar ia mau diantar. Dan juga sudah sepuluh menit pula Baekhyun dengan tegas menolak semua tawaran Chanyeol. Walaupun yang lebih besar sudah mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya, namun tetap saja tidak mempan. Contohnya seperti barusan.

"Tidak bisa , Chanyeol. Kau akan menganggu Sehun disana. Dia butuh istirahat. Aku juga. Lagipula jam besuknya sudah habis. Jika kau datang aku akan melapor satpam supaya kau di tendang" Rupanya Baekhyun mulai jengkel karena Chanyeol masih berusaha.

"Cih, jahat sekali. Padahal aku hanya ingin mengantarmu dan menjenguk calon adik iparku"

"Berhentilah mengganggu Baekhyun. dan biarkan dia bernafas, Chanyeora. Kau itu selalu saja menempelinya. Tipe pacar sepertimu adalah yang paling menyebalkan tahu"

Baekhyun memanfaatkan situasi itu untuk baur dari pacarnya yang _clingy_ itu. Ia menatap Bibi Yoo dengan penuh rasa terimakasih dan langsung mengambil paper bagnya. Mencium dahi Chanyeol kilat dan mengucapkan "kau tidak menyebalkan" juga "kau yang terbaik" setelahnya melesat pergi keluar kedai. Sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang, Chanyeol sempat meneriakkan "aku mencintaimu!" dan terdengar balasan _aku juga_ dari balik tenda kedai. Interaksi itu sukses membuat seluruh pengunjung kedai menatap Chanyeol dengan intens. Chanyeol jadi merasa _dejavu._ Selanjutnya mata Chanyeol teralihkan pada sweater cokelat muda yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Heish.. Baekhyun meninggalkannya!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Chanyeol pun langsung berlari mengejar Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun menaiki busnya. Saat Chanyeol keluar, ia melihat Baekhyun berlari menuju ujung jalan.

"Kenapa dia tidak naik bus? Bukankah dia ingin ke rumah sakit?"

Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun. Ia berlari dengan tenang dan menjaga jarak aman agar tidak ketahuan. Chanyeol tahu, bukanlah hal yang benar untuk dia membuntuti kekasihnya seperti ini. Dia tidak berprasangka buruk terhadap Baekhyun. Hanya memastikan saja.

Baekhyun mengambil jalan-jalan kecil berkelak-kelok, dan menembus di jalan utama. Chanyeol mulai khawatir. Pasalnya jika ia tahu Baekhyun akan berjalan sendirian melewaiti jalan sepi seperti ini setiap malam, dia pasti akan mengotot untuk mengantar Baekhyun. Setelah lima belas menit, perjalanan mereka keluar di jalan yang agak besar. Chanyeol memerhatikan Baekhyun dari balik gang. Matanya melotot saat Baekhyun memasuki tempat dengan papan berlampu terang-benderang. Tunggu, bukankah itu..

"Klub malam..?"

Berbagai pikiran negatif mulai menyeruak di kepala Chanyeol. _Tidak, tidak._ Chanyeol mencoba menepis semua prasangka buruknya karena Baekhyun bukan orang yang seperti itu. Baekhyun tidak mungkin berbohong padanya. _Dia tidak akan melakukannya, kan?_

Chanyeol masih menunggu di balik gang. Ini sudah hampir satu jam dan Baekhyun masih belum terlihat keluar dari tempat itu. Ia mengumpulkan keberanian dan memutuskan untuk memasuki klub malam tersebut. Entah ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk apa. Apakah untuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah memasuki tempat seperti itu. Atau apakah untuk melihat segala hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi pada Baekhyun. Lebih baik untuk pilihan yang pertama, karena Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa bersiap untuk hal buruk yang bersangkutan Baekhyun.

Klub itu tidak dijaga, maka dengan mudah Chanyeol dapat memasukinya. Musik Dj dan lampu yang kerlap-kerlip adalah hal pertama yang Chanyeol lihat ketika ia berada di dalam klub itu. Belum sampai satu menit berdiri disini saja, kepala Chanyeol sudah pusing dan ingin cepat-cepat keluar. Ia terpaksa menjelajah tempat ini demi mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu Xiumin? Ia menangkap keberadaan sahabat dari Baekhyun itu disana. Perasaan lega menghampirinya. _Benar, mungkin Baekhyun kesini untuk mengunjungi Xiumin dulu. Bagimana bisa ia lupa bahwa sahabat kekasihnya bekerja menjadi seorang bartender disebuah klub!_ Xiumin pun terlihat berjalan pergi dan Chanyeol mengikutinya dengan tujuan untuk menanyakan keberadaan kekasihnya. Xiumin memasuki sebuah pintu yang memilik jendela kecil diatasnya. Kelihatannya menuju ruangan lain yang suasananya jauh lebih tenang dari pada ruangan dimana ia berada sekarang. Sebelum memasuki ruangan itu Chanyeol mengintip dulu dari balik jendela. Ia dapat melihat ruangan yang memang jauh lebih sepi tanpa ada lampu kerlap-kerlip yang memusingkan. Ruangannya terlihat nyaman dengan sofa-sofa yang diatur sedemikian rupa membuatnya terlihat lebih seperti bar dibanding klub. Benar saja, di sebelah kiri ruangan dapat ia lihat meja panjang dengan rak-rak dibelakang berisikan beragam jenis alkohol. Dan dapat ia lihat Xiumin dibalik meja bar itu tampak sedang meracik sebuah minuman.

Matanya teralihkan pada seorang pria paruh baya berjas yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari sofannya. Namun yang membuat ia terkejut adalah pria kecil yang berada digendongan pria berjas tadi. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya bergelayutan layaknya koala digendongan pria itu. Perutnya terasa mual melihat bagaimana sensualnya pria tadi menyesap leher Baekhyun yang mulus. Pria itu tidak berhenti menciumi Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju sebuah lorong yang Chanyeol tidak dan tidak mau tahu-menahu tentang apa yang akan terjadi disana. Kemudian, ia berbalik dan berlari keluar secepat mungkin dari tempat itu. Memori-memori itu datang menyeruak tambah mengacaukan segenap pikiran dan hatinya. Tentang Baekhyun yang selalu bergegas setiap jam sepuluh malam, tentang ia yang selalu menolak diantar, tentang ia yang berbohong ingin pergi ke rumah sakit, tentang malam itu ketika Baekhyun datang dengan pakaian dan riasan yang begitu mencolok. Semuanya melebur menjadi satu dan membuatnya tersadar. Selama ini Baekhyun berbohong padanya. Ia berlari sambil berteriak di jalan yang sepi, memarahi bulan dan bintang tentang betapa sedih, bingung, dan kecewanya dia.

 **B** L **A** C **K** **IN** **W** H **I** T **E**

"Bukankah itu Chanyeol?" Xiumin berpikir pasti karena tempat ini yang gelap jadi ia seperti melihat sosok Chanyeol yang melongok seperti sedang mencari sesuatu dari balik jendela. Tidak mungkin, kan? Ia pasti hanya salah lihat saja, kan?

Setelah setelah meracik segelas minuman dan menyajikannya pada salah satu pelanggan, Xiumin memutuskan untuk pergi keluar sekadar memastikan saja.

Ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana, bahkan tidak di lantai dansa. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke barnya. Namun, saat ia kembali ia menemukan sesuatu tergeletak dilantai di depan pintu bar. Ia memungutnya dan memerhatikan benda lembut yang ada di genggamannya. Itu syal cokelat milik Baekhyun..

 **B** L **A** C **K** **IN** **W** H **I** T **E**

Baekhyun menghapus membasuh wajahnya dengan kasar. Mengusap bibir, pipi, leher, dan seluruh tempat dimana lelaki baya itu menyentuhnya. Namun rasanya percuma saja, karena seluruh tubuhnya sudah kotor dan tidak dapat dibersihkan hanya dengan air hangat biasa. Ia tidak pernah merasa sekotor ini sebelum ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu memang membuat Baekhyun ingin merubah beberapa hal. Ia ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan ini, dan berhenti digerogoti perasaan bersalah setiap kali bertatapan dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia juga tidak ingin terus-terusan membohongi Chanyeol yang tidak melakukan apapun selain menaruh kepercayaan penuh padanya. Ia juga ingin melanjutkan kehidupan yang normal dengan Chanyeol nantinya. Dan sebelum hal itu terjadi, semenjak ia dekat dengan Chanyeol ia telah mencoba untuk mengurangi 'sentuhan' dengan kliennya semampu yang ia bisa. Jika ia sedang beruntung mungkin kliennya hanya belaku sebatas memegang-megang leher, paha, pinggang, atau bokongnnya saja. Intinya tidak sampai berbuat terlalu jauh seperti sekarang ini. Ia melakukannya.. ia melakukannya lagi.. Baekhyunpun kembali terisak saat mengingat hal memalukan itu lagi. Ia terisak sampai dadanya begitu sesak, hingga pada akhirnya kesulitan bernafas. Baekhyun pun mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya dan mengingat-ingat memori indah dalam hidupnya. Ayah, ibu, sehun, dan Chanyeol. Lama-kelamaan napasnya kembali normal. Perlahan ia bangkit dan kembali menghadap cermin. Ia tampak menggerak-gerakan wajahnya dan tersenyum. Lalu setelahnya ia keluar dan tak lupa untuk menghampiri Sehun memberinya bisikan selamat malam sebelum ia bergegas naik keatas sofa dan tidur mengistirahatkan hatinya yang lelah.

 **B** L **A** C **K** **IN** **W** H **I** T **E**

Hari ini Baekhyun bersemangat pergi menuju kafe. Hari ini adalah akhir pekan dan itu tandanya ia akan mengisi live music disana. Dan yang terpenting Chanyeol akan datang dan ia dapat bertemu dengan kekasih besarnya itu.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul lima dan Chanyeol pun masih belum kelihatan juga. Sebentar lagi ia harus tampil di atas panggung, tapi ia masih sibuk memerhatikan kearah pintu kafe berharap kalau yang datang itu Chanyeol. Namun, hasilnya selalu nihil.

Bahkan setelah ia selesai tampil dan bersiap-siap pulang pun kekasihnya itu masih belum muncul. Baekhyun dibuat begitu khawatir ketika Chanyeol juga tidak menampakkan dirinya di kedai. Ia sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Chanyeol, tapi sambungannya akan selalu berujung pada pesan suara. Setelah ia menunggu kurang lebih tiga puluh menit dalam kecemasan, teleponnya tiba-tiba berbunyi tanda pesan baru yang masuk. Barulah setelah ia membaca pesan yang nyatanya dari Kai yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tidak masuk kuliah karena sakit dan tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya, Baekhyun langsung bergegas menuju tempat kos Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu kalau dia bisa lari secepat itu. Sesampainya didepan pintu Chanyeol, ia menggedor-gedornya sekuat tenaga

"Chanyeol! Buka pintunya! Ini aku Baekhyun!" ia terus mengetoknya tanpa ampun, karena si pemilik pintu masih belum mau membukakannya.

"Chanyeola,apakah kau sakit? Bukalah pintunya sebentar, kumohon. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Chan-" pintunya pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang tidak bisa dibilang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun pun langsung memeluk Chanyel, tapi dengan refleks Chanyeol melepaskan pelukn itu. Baekhyun lebih dari terkejut.

"Yeola.."

"Aku sudah makan dan meminum obat-obatanku, Baekhyun. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Suara dingin Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merinding. Tidak pernah Baekhyun mendengar suara yang seperti itu dari Chanyeol.

" kau kenapa? Hm? Kau pasti sedang ada masa-" tangan yang tadinya Baekhyun angkat untuk mengusap pipi Chanyeol, ditepis begitu saja oleh dirinya. Tangannya ia kepalkan begitu kuat. Dan matanya pasti menyorotkan luka. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika penolakkan akan sesakit ini.

"Bisakah kau pergi, Baek? Aku butuh berpikir. Aku sedang ingin sendiri." Namun pandangan yang Chanyeol berikan membuatnya terhipnotis.

"Baiklah.." pintu tertutup tepat setelah kata itu terlontar.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengerti dan memberikan ruang yang Chanyeol butuhkan.

"Aku akan pergi untuk hari ini, Yeol! Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku akan kembali lagi besok! Berpakainlah yang hangat dan cepatlah sembuh! Aku pulang."

Pada kenyataannya, saat ia kembali lagi keesokan harinya dan hari setelahnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membuka pintunya. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya sebenarnya hal apakah yang sampai membuat kekasihnya yang hangat itu menjadi seperti ini. Baekhyun begitu pusing dibuatnya. Ia tidak dapat makan dengan baik. Ia juga tidak bisa fokus di jam kerjanya saking khawatirnya dengan keadaan kekasih besarnya itu. Kai, Chen, sampai Yixin pun sudah berdatangan untuk membujuknya keluar. Namun, Chanyeol masih tetap kekeuh menutup rapat-rapat pintunya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ini sudah memasuki hari ketiga semenjak Chanyeol mengurung dirinya dalam kamar. Ia sangat rindu Chanyeol. Ia rindu tatapannya, suaranya, sentuhannya. Ia rindu Chanyeol. Begitu rindu sampai tiba-tiba saja ia dapat merasakan pipinya basah. Ia mengelapnya perlahan saat mendengar pintu terbuka

"Apa Chanyeol masih belum membuka pintunya?" itu Xiumin. Ia sedang menemani Baekhyun di rumah sakit sekarang. Sudah tiga hari Baekhyun tidak datang ke klub. Mana mungkin ia bisa membiarkan laki-laki lain mennyentuhnya, sedang kekasihnya sendiri sedang dalam kondisi yang seperti ini.

Pertanyaan Xiumin tadi hanya dijawab dengan gelengan lemah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sebenarnya tahu kalau Xiumin itu sangat khawatir, jadi ia menyempatkan untuk menatap sahabatnya dan memberikan senyuman untuk menenangkan Xiumin

"Baek, sebenarnya aku ingin bicara padamu tentang sesuatu.. kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol." Baekhyun menyampingkan tubuhnya menatap kearah Xiumin yang sekarang duduk disampingnya. Sshabatnya itu terlihat cemas dan ragu.

"Empat hari yang lalu. Atau tepat sehari sebelum Chanyeol mengurung dirinya. Di klub, aku pikir mataku salah melihat atau apa. Tapi didepan pintu bar aku menemukan ini.."

Baekhyun tidak perlu mendengarkan penjelsan lebih karena ia sudah menyadari semuanya. Syal cokelat itu, telah mengatakan semuanya. Dengan kilat ia mengambilnya dan segera berlari menuju tempat dimana kasihnya berada. Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol tahu semuanya sekarang. Tentang Baekhyun. Tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ingatan tentang Chanyeol yang menolak sentuhannya waktu itu, mengatakan bahwa ia tahu. Dan itu benar-benar menyakiti Baekhyun.

 **B** L **A** C **K** **IN** **W** H **I** T **E**

Sudah tiga hari ia mengurung diri dikamar. Dalam tiga hari itu, Chanyeol memikirkan tentang banyak hal. Tentang dirinya, Baekhyun, dan hubungan mereka. Dia benar-benar butuh ruang untuk berpikir dengan jernih tentang keputusan apa yang harus ia perbuat tanpa pengaruh dari siapapun. Termasuk Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak marah lagi. Yang tersisa hanyalah rasa sedih dan bingung. Chanyeol sangat, sangatlah bingung.

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar ketukan di pintunya. Tidak seperti biasanya, ketukan ini hanya berupa ketukan halus dan tanpa teriakan apapun

"Chanyeol.. buka pintunya, kumohon, aku ingin bicara padamu sebentar saja.." Hatinya terasa begitu sakit saat mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun yang begitu pelan dan tertahan. Baekhyun menangis.

Setelah beberapa saat dia tidak mendengar apapun, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan.

"Baiklah, Yeola. Aku akan berbicara dari sini saja. Aku bisa mengerti _kok_ kenapa kau tidak mau bertemu denganku." Baekhyun terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya. Hatinya serasa diremas saat mendengar isakan tertahan yang lolos setelahnya.

"Aku tahu, kau mengetahui segalanya, Yeol. Tentang siapa diriku yang sebenarnya.." Chanyeol membeku. Badannya kaku saat mendengar Baekhyun mengungkapkannya. _Baekhyun tahu?_

"Itu diriku, Yeol. Mau sebanyak apapun aku mengelak, tapi itu diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu kau marah padaku. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kalau aku melakukannya bukan karena keinginanku. Hidupku yang memaksaku, Yeol. Aku juga terpaksa berbohong padamu. Karena," Kalimatnya terpotong karena isakannya, "karena, sekali saja dalam hidupku aku ingin egois, dan mendapat kesenangan walau hanya sebentar. Aku tahu semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku, kau jadi harus terlibat dengan hal ini karena keegoisanku, maaf, Yeol" _aku tahu Baek, aku tahu kau melakukannya karena terpaksa. Dan aku tidak marah akan itu._ _Aku marah tentang kenapa kau tidak menghargai tubuh mu. Aku marah karena walaupun aku sudah berkali-kali menawarkan bantuan untukmu, kau tetap menolak dan lebih memilih untuk menjual tubuhmu. Aku marah karena kau tidak mempercayaiku seutuhnya, saat aku memberikan seluruhnya untukmu. Aku marah karena kau lebih memilih untuk menanggungnya sendirian dan terus tersenyum padaku, saat dunia dengan perlahan menghancurkanmu. Aku dapat menerima kondisimu dalam bentuk apapun, kau hanya perlu mempercayaiku dan bersandar padaku. Aku marah tentang betapa tidak adilnya dunia pada hidupmu, dan kau yang terus bersinar untuknya._

"aku tahu kau muak denganku. Aku mengerti jika kau ingin meninggalkanku. Tapi Yeola, kau keluar, ya? Hm? Ini sudah tiga hari, kau harus keluar dan menjadi seperti dirimu yang dulu. Karena aku janji. Aku janji akan melepasmu.." _Tidak, Baekhyun, tidak._ Namun nyatanya kalimatnya itu, tidak ia ucapkan keras-keras. Katakanlah Chanyeol pengecut. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi, tapi ia juga tidak menahannya pergi. Ia belum siap sekarang. Ia masih butuh waktu.

"Aku pergi, Yeol." Dan saat Baekhyun benar-benar pergi, barulah Chanyeol menangis keras-keras. Tuhan tahu, betapa Chanyeol ingin menahannya pergi.

 **B** L **A** C **K** **IN** **W** H **I** T **E**

Semingu telah berlalu. Chanyeol pikir inilah saatnya. Ia berusaha membesarkan hatinya dan menghadapi Baekhyun yang ia abaikan selama seminggu ini. Ia memutuskan untuk mengaktifkan kembali teleponnya dan langsung saja ratusan pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab memenuhi notifikasinya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak saat membaca pesan khawatir dari Baekhyun. Ia pasti menyakiti kekasihnya selama ini. Saat ia membuka satu persatu pesan dari Baekhyun, ada pesan baru masuk. Itu dari Kai.

Dadanya begitu bergemuruh, tanpa berpikir panjang dia langsung bangkit dan keluar dari kamar kosnya. Dalam hatinya ia terus berdoa, berharap pada Tuhan kalu ia belum terlambat.

 **B** L **A** C **K** **IN** **W** H **I** T **E**

"Dia sudah bertahan terlalu lama. Baekhyun sudah menhannya terlalu lama. Ini memang sudah waktu Sehun untuk pergi, Yeol." Kasur yang selama ini ditempati oleh Sehun, sekarang sudah kosong. Dia sudah pergi.

"Dimana Baekhyun sekarang?" Nama itu. Nama itu yang paling penting sekarang.

"Bersama Xiumin. Temuilah Baekhyun sekarang. Aku benar-benar khawatir dengannya. Mereka di klub."

Walaupun menyakitkan, Chanyeol memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat jalan menuju klub. Baying-bayang itu kembali menghantuinya. Namun, demi Baekhyun. Demi cintanya.

"HEI! BERHENTI!" Disana Chanyeol melihat Baekhyunnya tidak berdaya tersungkur diatas tanah dengan darah dan lebam disana-sini. Didepannya ada Xiumin dengan tangannya yang dipegangi oleh satu lelaki berbadan besar. Ada lebam juga di pipi dan bibirnya pecah. Chanyeol segera menelepon polisi dan ambulans. Melihat itu, tiga pria berbadan besar itupun langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Tangannya gemetar saat ia dengan hati-hati mengangkat kepala Baekhyun ke pangkuannya. Baekhyunnya yang indah. Baekhyunnya yang bersinar. Hatinya begitu sakit. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. Chanyeol bagai menyaksikan malaikat dengan sayapnya yang patah. Dipatah dengan paksa oleh kejamnya dunia. Kesadaran Baekhyun mulai menipis. Ia tatap dalam-dalam mata Chanyeol sebisanya dan mencoba menggerakkan bibirnya yang luka parah.

"Ak-aku s-sudah b-ber-henti, Yeol" Bahkan sebelum ia benar-benar pingsan pun, walau kepayahan, ia mengatakannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

 **B** L **A** C **K** **IN** **W** H **I** T **E**

Sudah dua minggu semenjak kejadian itu berlalu. Kondisi tubuh Baekhyun sudah mulai pulih. Baekhyun sekarang tinggal di kamar kos Chanyeol. Beruntung ia tidak menolak tawarannya itu. Ia sekarang lebih terlihat menerima apapun yang Chanyeol berikan. Seperti ia menyandarkan segala hidupnya pada Chanyeol. Atau seperti ia sudah pasrah.

Penyembuhannya berlangsung dengan cepat, terima kasih pada Chanyeol karena ia merawat Baekhyun dengan begitu telaten. Namun sayangnya, hal itu tidak berlaku pada kondisi psikis Baekhyun. Ia lebih banyak diam sekarang. Menghabiskan waktunya menatap keluar jendela, dan hanya akan berbicara jika Chanyeol bertanya padanya, itu juga hanya sebatas _iya_ atau _tidak._

Xiumin menceritakan segalanya dari hari ia menemukan syalnya di klub, sampai hari mereka berdua babak belur dipukuli oleh orang klub. Betapa sedihnya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Betapa hancurnya dia saat ia memutuskan untuk melepas Chanyeol. Dan bagaimana putus asanya ia saat mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit bahwa Sehun telah pergi. Setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja di klub. Xiumin menemaninya kesana. Dan selanjutnya peristiwa pemukulan itu terjadi.

Chanyeol merasa ia sangat bodoh. Ia dibutakan oleh rasa sakit sehingga ia lupa bahwa sesungguhnya Bakhyunlah yang paling terluka disini. Kepribadiannya yang cerah dan senyuman yang selalu Baekhyun berikan pada Chanyeol, membuatnya merasa menjadi orang terbodoh sedunia. Baekhhyun menyimpan semuanya dengan baik. Ia merutuki segala kesalahannya. Kesalahannya yang terlalu lama untuk kembali pada Baekhyun. Kesalahannya yang mengabaikannya dari awal. Ia menyesalinya. Ia sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Tapi lihat apa yang ia lakukan. Dengan bodohnya, ia meninggalkan Baekhyun dan menghancurkan hati anak itu perlahan. Dia menjadi bagian dari dunia yang mematahkan sayap Baekhyun dengan kejam.

" _Kau akan muak denganku dan pergi meninggalkanku. Dan saat itu terjadi aku tidak ingin mencintaimu terlalu dalam."_

" _aku tahu kau muak denganku. Aku mengerti jika kau ingin meninggalkanku."_

Kalimat- kalimat itu kembali terngiyang di benaknya. Bagai belati yang menusuk tepat di hatinya. Ia memohon ampun pada Baekhyun meraung, memintanya untuk memaafkannya. Memberikan kalimat cinta dan mengatakan betapa berharganya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya begitu lama. Lalu ia mengelus rambut kekasih besarnya itu, sarat akan kasih sayang. Chanyeol menatapnya dan menghapus butiran bening yang berhasil lolos dari matanya yang dulu sekali menyimpan semesta bagi Chanyeol. Sekarang pun masih begitu.

Chanyeol mendengarnya. Ia mendengar lagi suara lembut yang sangat ia rindukan. Kalimat terpanjang yang akhirnya ia keluarkan.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu, Yeol. Hanya saja.. Jangan lepaskan aku lagi.."

Ia memeluk Baekhyun sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia memeluk Baekhyun seakan ia belum pernah memeluk orang sebelumnya. Sangat kuat.

"Tidak akan. Tidak akan pernah, Baekhyun."

 **B** L **A** C **K** **IN** **W** H **I** T **E**

Hari berikutnya Chanyeol pergi ke kampus. Karena serius, ia menjadi jarang sekali masuk kampus semenjak kejadian-kejadian itu. Ia meninggalkan Baekhyun di kamarnya dengan janji bahwa ia harus mengiriminya pesan satu jam sekali untuk memberitahu keadaanya.

Namun, pada jam keempat ia berhenti mengirimi Chanyeol pesan. Dan Chanyeol mulai khawatir. Ia sembunyi-sembunyi mengecek telepon genggamnya di balik buku karena sekarang ia ada kelas. Hingga pesan masuk. Ia begitu lega karena itu dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeola.."

Hanya itu. Hanya itu isi pesannya. Seperti terdapat makna tersembunyi dibaliknya. Ia langsung mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun. Panggilannya tersambung, tapi yang disebrang sana tidak kunjung mengangkatnya.

Ia tidak pula tatapan teman-temannya dan teriakan dosennya saat ia tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas.

Chanyeol membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Ia tidak mendapati Baekhyun di kamarnya. Di kasur, meja makan, atau di dekat jendela pun tidak ada. Sampai ia mendengar suara gemericik air di kamar mandi.

Detik berikutnya adalah saat-saat yang paling horror dalam hidupnya. Ketika Baekhyun berjongkok dibawah _shower_ yang dibiarkan menyala. Disana, ia memegang pisau didekat nadinya.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Dengan kecepatan dewa, Chanyeol membuang pisau itu jauh-jauh dari genggaman Baekhyun. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia memeluk Baekhyun minggu ini. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat didekapan Chanyeol. Entah karena takut atau karena air yang begitu dingin yang terus menghujani tubuhnya hingga kuyup. Atau keduanya.

"Aku takut Chanyeol.. aku kira kau takkan datang.." Isakannya begitu memilukan. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Chanyeol mengerti, pesan itu. Arti pesan itu.

 _"Hanya saja.. Jangan lepaskan aku lagi.."_

Baekhyun memintanya untuk datang. Baekhyun memintanya untuk ditahan.

"Aku disini, Baek. Aku disini. Aku datang. Aku akan selalu datang untukmu. Kumohon jangan pergi." Chanyeol mengecupi seluruh wajah Baekhyun. Ia ingin tahu kalau Baekhyun benar-benar berharga untuknya. Kalau ia bukan Chanyeol tanpa Baekhyun.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun membalas memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Kali ini ia benar-benar akan menyandarkan hidupnya pada Chanyeol. Sepenuhnya. Dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

 **B** L **A** C **K** **IN** **W** H **I** T **E**

Chanyeol tidak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur pada Tuhan karena telah memberinya kesempatan untuk tetap dapat memiliki Baekhyun. Ia tahu, jika sedetik lebih lama saja ia datang, mungkin Baekhyun, mungkin- bahkan membayangkannya saja ia tidak berani.

Mulai saat itu ia tidak pernah membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian. Ia juga memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran dari Kai untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi ke pskiater. Ia sangat senang karena Baekhyun mengikuti sarannya tanpa bertanya sedikitpun. Baekhyun selalu mengikuti jadwal terapinya tanpa pernah absen sekalipun. Chanyeol akan menemaninya menemui pskiater, menggenggam tangannya erat, untuk meyakinkan bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan menginggalkannya sendiri.

Chanyeol sungguh terharu. Karena ia tahu, Baekhyun juga ingin _sembuh._

Seiring berjalannya waktu keadaan psikis nya kian membaik. Chanyeol mulai disibukkan lagi dengan persiapan pertunjukkan akhir tahunnya. Disaat dia pergi kuliah, maka Baekhyun akan ditemani entah itu Kai atau Xiumin.

Chanyeol bersyukur Tuhan memberikannya kepercayaan untuk mengobati kembali sayap malaikatnya yang patah.

 **B** L **A** C **K** **IN** **W** H **I** T **E**

Chanyeol menatap kearah bangku penonton. Bangku-bangku itu sudah terisi penuh oleh ratusan kepala yang ingin menyaksikan pertunjukan dari teman, keluarga, atau kekasihnya.

Saat Chanyeol mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia mengambil nafas panjang, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya, sebelum naik ke atas panggung. Matanya silau oleh sorot lampu yang mengikuti langkahnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi di tenagh panggung, menaruh gitar dipangkuannya dan menyejajarkan posisi mikrofon didepannya.

"Aku tidak percaya semua ini sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Enam bulan kita semua mepersiapkan pertunjukkan ini, dan semuanya akan berakhir. Kalian tahu, dalam enam bulan itu aku benar-benar melewati banyak hal. Dan aku bersyukur aku dapat bertahan sampai akhir.

"Kalau bukan karena orang-orang disekitarku yang selalu setia membantuku dan menyemangatiku, aku yakin, kalian tidak akan pernah melihatku duduk disini dengan gagah dan tampan." Chanyeol mendapat sorakan setelahnya.

"Tapi serius, aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian semua, khususnya teman-temanku." Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan mendapati teman-temannya duduk disana di barisan tengah.

"Dan terlebih lagi kepada dirimu, yang memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah dan bertahan sampai sekarang. Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu. Aku mencintaimu." Matanya menatap tepat pada satu orang yang duduk di tengah teman-temannya. Ia dapat melihatnya lagi. Di matanya. Alam semestanya.

"Dan lagu ini aku persembahkan, bagi kalian semua yang sudah berani dan tetap kuat untuk tetap bertahan. Disaat-saat melelahkan itu datang, ingatlah alasan awal yang membuat kalian dapat berdiri sampai sekarang. Inilah Hush dari Park Chanyeol."

 _I could just go with you, between our time  
Where they can't find us, somehow  
You could just come away, with me out there  
Where we could dream away,All day_

Baekhyunnya disana. Dengan segala keindahannya, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar. Ia bersinar. Selalu bersinar. Dan Chanyeol akan menjaga sinar itu sepanjang hidupnya.

 _Hush now my angel,I will always be with you  
In your pretty smile, in a glow of tears  
Out across the frosty night, I'll be there with you_

Baekhyun adalah malaikatnya. Walau butuh waktu yang lama untuk memulihkan sayapnya yang patah, Chanyeol akan menunggunya. Bahkan jika itu berarti seumur hidupnya. Chanyeol akan tetap menunggunya.

 _Maybe you'll always breath in me, ever in my heart  
All the little pieces of you, look how they shine above  
Come away with me tonight, We'll be dreaming away there  
Always_

Karena Baekhyun sudah terlalu lama sendiri. Baekhyun sudah terlalu lama menahannya sendiri. Dunia sudah terlalu lama menyakitinya. Dan mungkin inilah saatnya. _Baekhyunku, ini saatnya kau berbahagia._

 **B** L **A** C **K** **IN** **W** H **I** T **E**

Setelah pertunjukkan selesai, daripada ikut acara minum perayaan suksesnya pertunjukkan bersama teman-temannya, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan Baekhyun _nya_.

Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menculiknya dari genggaman Xiumin. Ia mengajak Baekhyun berlari dan pergi bersamanya ke suatu tempat.

"Kedai Bibi Yoo? Kau serius Chanyeol?" Chanyeol sangat amat serius. Ia bahkan sudah memesan seluruh tempat ini pada Bibi Yoo agar ia hanya berduaan dengan Baekhyun disini.

"Selamat menikmati waktu kalian! Huh dasar anak muda." Itu Bibi Yoo.

"Bagaiman caranya aku berterimakasih padamu, Bi" Chanyeol memandang wanita baya yang sudah ia anggap sebagi ibunya sendiri itu

"Hanya jangan pernah kalian berdua putus!" Setelahnya Bibi Yoo langsung keluar meninggalkan kedai. menyisakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdua.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun duduk di kursi milik _mereka._ Ia memakaikan syal cokelatnya pada Baekhyun. Lalu mengecup dahinya lama.

"Kau tahu, Baek? Menurutku ini adalah tempat yang paling spesial bagi kita." Chanyeol duduk sambil mennggenggam tangan Baekhyun diatas meja.

"Kau benar. kita selalu bertemu disini. Tempat ini yang mempertemukan kita, kurasa." Baekhyun jadi teringat saat-saat dulu. Ia merasa sangat bahagia sekarang. Sangat.

"Disini aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Memberikan syal itu padamu. dan menyanyikan lagu untukmu. Baekhyun.. aku suka sekali menyebut namamu. Kau tahu, namamu itu benar-benar unik."

"Tentu saja.. karena aku yang memakai nama itu!" _teruslah Baekhyun, terus hargai dirimu sendiri. Aku suka kau yang seperti ini_

"Apa kau tahu arti namaku, Chanyeol? Dalam bahasa Cina, _Baek_ itu _putih_ dan _Hyun_ berarti _hitam._ Putih dan Hitam. Baek Hyun" Ia mengeja namanya satu persatu

"Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, mungkin ibuku ingin aku tahu bahwa tidak setiap orang itu sempurna. Tidak semua orang itu putih dan juga tidak semua dari mereka itu hitam. Seberapa sempurnanya orang itu terlihat, pasti ia juga mempunyai kekurangan. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Karenanya, aku berpikir bahwa tidak apa-apa untuk berbuat kesalahan, itu adalalah hal yang paling manusiawi. Jadi sekarang, aku akan mencoba hidup dengan itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lebar mendengarnya. Apa yang dunia lakukan pada Baekhyun, membuatnya begitu dewasa.

" Ayo kita menikah, Baek!"

"Kau gila?! Kau bahkan belum lulus kuliah!"

"Kau ingin punya berapa anak nantinya, Baek?"

"Chanyeol serius, kau harus bertemu dengan Dokter Kim!"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, memangnya kau ingin berapa anak?"

Bakhyun menghela nafasnya, " memangnya kau ingin punya berapa?"

"Wah, Baek, kenapa kau yang bertanya? Kau bisa hamil ya?"

Habis sudah kesabaran Baekhyun. Ia mencubit Chanyeol dengan begitu keras. Dan selanjutnya Baekhyun tertawa begitu lepas. Chanyeol begitu bahagia melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Sampai kapanpun, ia tidak akan membuat Baekhyun kehilangan lagi senyumnya.

 _Baekhyun, saatnya kau berbahagia sekarang.  
Bersamaku._

 **B** L **A** C **K** **IN** **W** H **I** T **E**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Hello good people! Kalau berkenan, kalian bisa meninggalkan review ya ^^ Disamping menambah motivasi Author dalam menulis, event ini juga akan mengambil dua readers **login** sebagai pemenang Readers Tercyduk! Good luck!

.

 **This fanfic is belongs to the real author. Please give your best support to our writers who have work hard! Thankyou!**


	43. PENGUMUMAN PEMENANG EVENT

Hai, _guys_!

 _Gimana_ , mabok-kah kalian dengan _post_ -an ff chanbaek yang _segini_ banyak?

Karena para peri tukang nilainya juga mabok, akhirnya pengumuman pemenangnya terpaksa mundur dari jadwal yang ditentukan. Kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas ketidaknyamanannya.

 _Here we are!_ Saatnya kita mengumumkan pemenang dari _event_ ini. Semua ff yang masuk sudah kami baca dan kami beri penilaian dari segi diksi, plot dan alur, EYD, dan kesinambungan antara _prompt fanart_ yang ditentukan.

Semua fanfiksi yang kami terima semua bagus, kalian **LUAR BIASA!** Terima kasih atas partisipasi kalian untuk event ini. Mendapat sambutan hangat dari kalian, benar-benar membuat kami senang **LUAR BIASA!**

Tapi, tentunya dalam setiap lomba pasti ada pemenangnya. Untuk yang belum beruntung, bukan karena tulisan kalian tidak bagus, tetapi masih ada yang perlu dibenahi di sana-sini. Selalu ingat, _guys_ , segala sesuatu jika dipupuk dan dirawat pasti akan lebih baik. Begitu pun kemampuan menulis kita. So, jangan takut untuk menulis dan belajar lagi, lagi dan lagi, _guys_!

Setelah diakumulasikan, berikut daftar fanfiksi yang terdapat di urutan teratas :

1\. No. 4 - _ **If I Get Drunk**_ \- momijibaekchan (skor 251)

2\. No. 30 - _**Kid In Love**_ \- Ties1989 (skor 249)

3\. No. 36 - _**Don't take it seriously**_ \- Yeol's Cincau (skor 247)

Untuk review tercyduk :

1\. EyiLia

2\. Puffy Baekby

Selamat untuk para pemenang! Untuk klaim hadiah, silahkan DM Intsagram aku .cussonsbaekby (hilangkan titik) atau langsung PM ke akun ffn ini.

Jika dalam tiga hari pemenang yang tercantum tidak klaim hadiah, dengan sangat disayangkan hadiah akan kami berikan pada pemegang skor terbanyak berikutnya.

Salam CHANBAEK IS REAL!

Regards,

I ChanBaek You


End file.
